Mi Herencia Por Nacimiento
by yoxo
Summary: Después de la guerra la fama ha separado al trio de oro, los afamados chicos de oro han decidido que la presencia de la castaña en sus vidas ya no es necesaria. Por otro lado la joven bruja se ha visto envuelta en una misteriosa herencia que puede cambiar mucho el mundo mágico. Y la llegada de algunas serpientes puede cambiar la manera de ver las cosas.
1. Chapter 1

la historia se centra en el sexto año, la guerra y su misión con los horrocux, sucedió durante ese tiempo.

por lo que algunos personajes estarán vivos ya iré aclarando las cosas con el tiempo.

los personajes que reconozcan no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi diversion

Una castaña corría a toda velocidad por los estrechos pasillos del ministerio enviando hechizos sobre su espalda podía ver a sus amigos

Neville y Luna pelear en una esquina algo apartados contra algunos Mortífagos que perecían superarlos en número, pero ambos cuidaban la espalda del otro mientras lanzaban toda clase de hechizos

Rebusco con la mirada para ver si podía encontrar a sus otros amigos, Harry pelaba contra Voldemort cerca de la fuente y Ron está al otro extremo en un duelo con otro mortifago, de pronto por el rabillo del ojo vio una rayo verde esmeralda dirigirse a ella, faltaba unos metros para que llegaran y de repente

Despertó

La castaña se encontraba sentada, cubierta en una fina capa de sudor en su cama.

Las pesadillas en las últimos días se habían vuelto más recurrentes.

Quizás para algunos la guerra había acabado, pero para otros aún continuaban en forma de pesadillas.

Miro hacia el gran ventana de su habitación y descubrió que el astro rey apenas y comenzaba a salir de horizonte y de echo aun podía ver rastros de la noche, su mirada se dirigió a su mesita de noche donde se encontraba un pequeño reloj que justamente marcaba las 5:10, tal parece que había podido dormir una hora más de lo habitual.

Los últimos días apenas había alcanzado a dormir más de 4 horas, se quedó un momento más observando el amanecer, de todos modos sabía que le era imposible volver a dormir.

Creyendo que lo mejor era levantarse y comenzar su día, se paró de la cama y mientras hacia una serie de estiramientos de dirigió hacia el baño, lo mejor era una ducha que le ayudara a alejar los últimos rastros del su pesadilla.

Después de dejarse un baño y lavarse los dientes, la chica en cuestión salió del baño con una sola toalla cubriendo su desnudez y se dirigió a una enorme closet que se encontraba del otro lado del baño. la joven castaña se vistió con un simple conjunto de lencería de algodón y por encima de este una simple blusa de tirantes y un pequeño short de mezclilla

El clima de Londres se había vuelto caluroso los últimos días. Decidiendo que lo mejor era buscar su desayuno se dirigió a la cocina

A pesar de ser una bruja la castaña jamás se acostumbró del todo a la magia, por lo que había ciertas cosas que aún le gustaba hacer de manera muggle, como lo era cocinar.

Decidió que para ese día lo mejor era algo simple, se preparó unos huevos acompañados con un poco de bacon y una tostadas con mantequilla y por supuesto una gran taza de café. mientras se tomaba asiento en la mesa a degustar su desayuno, recordaba cómo había cambiado su vida

Primero la guerra había acabado, el reinado de terror de Voldemort había terminado al igual que sus horrocuxes, ella y sus amigos…. Sus ami….gos…. NO, el término ya no era apropiado ahora

La FAMA había cortado todo lazo que los unía. De alguna forma Ronald había convencido a Harry de aceptar que toda la fama que gozaba de ser el niño-que –venció era justa y necesaria y Ronald no se quedaba atrás.

La fama se había llevado a su hermano y había terminado cualquier sentimiento amoroso por el pelirrojo

La castaña continuo degustando su desayuno mientras miraba a su alrededor

Se encontraba en una de las "pequeñas" propiedades de los Black. Después de la pelea con Harry y Ron, no había querido quedarse en Grimmauld Place ni mucho menos en la Madriguera y no pensaba volver al mundo muggle a lidiar con los problemas de padres (herms nunca les borro la memoria sus problemas son otros), por lo que Sirius le ofreció aquella casa y que ella acepto con mucho gusto, después de todo no tenía otro lugar al cual irse

Después de terminar de desayunar se dirigió a la sala a continuar con su pequeño proyecto, la chica después de pasar varios días en aquel lugar comenzaba a aburrirse, la casa estaba ubicada en un pequeño bosque alejado de todo y todos. lo cual le encanto en un principio, había pasado los días leyendo y avanzando en sus estudios, que incluso había terminado todos los libros de su 6to año y el siguiente y cuando ya no había nada que leer había optado por empezar a comenzar a estudiar otras ramas y profundizar otras como pociones, transformaciones, encantamientos runas, aritmacia, alquimia, leyes mágicas, medimagia, zoología mágica, entre otras.

Tenia demasiado tiempo libre, pero incluso los libros comenzaron a cansarle por lo que decidió enfrascarse en su pequeño proyecto

Su proyecto consistía en de modificar los aparatos muggle para que funcionaran en el mundo mágico, ahora mismo se encontraba tallando unas runas, en un piedra de rayo para que generara la energía necesaria y hacer que la televisión que modifico funcionara y no interfiriera con la magia e incluso había sustituido la pantalla con un cristal mágico modificado

Las horas transcurrían mientras la castaña continuaba tallando runas en aquella piedra, de vez en cuando consultaba alguna que otra duda en el libro que tenía a su lado y por ratos lo dejaba de lado y continuaba haciendo pequeñas modificaciones pequeña caja trasera de la televisión

-y con esta otra…creo que ya está listo- dijo la ojimiel mientras tallaba la última runa- a ver si ahora funciona – siguió mientras colocaba la piedra en una pequeña caja la cual tenía una serie de pequeños cables conectados

La castaña presiono el pequeño botón de encendido, que se encontraba a un lado de la pantalla mágica y espero que realmente funcionara incluso cruzo los de dedos.

La pantalla se encendió y lanzo un horrible sonido.

Por fin había conseguido que encendiera, pero aún faltaba que la señal llegara, por lo que se acercó a una especie de antena que tenía encima de la pantalla y comenzó a lanzar una serie de complicados hechizos hasta que por fin la pantalla mostraba una imagen solida la pantalla.

La leona se arrojó al mueble mientras suspiraba de cansancio, había estado trabajando los últimos 3 días completos en aquella televisión, extrañaba mucho el sonido que producía la hacía sentirse menos sola lanzo una mirada a su más reciente éxito

En la pantalla se encontraba una pareja hablando sobre los recientes accidentes ocurridos en Londres, al pareces la castaña había encontrado el canal de las noticias miro en la parte inferior donde sabía que encontraría la hora.

Las 10:45 pm esto último le sorprendio, había pasado tanto tiempo, miro hacia el ventanal que tenía a la izquierda y encontró que efectivamente afuera ya había oscurecido, su estómago volvió a reclamar con más fuerza de nuevo para no ser ignorado como horas atrás.

La ojimiel se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, se preparó un sándwich, tomo una vaso con agua y regreso al sofá a continuar viendo su nueva creación. Cambio el canal un par de veces hasta que encontró un documental que llamo su atención. Se encontraba enfrascada viendo el documental cuando un sonido en la ventana la sobresalto

Era una pequeña lechuza que traía consigo un sobre con el escudo de Gringotts en el frente. La castaña estaba extrañada por aquella carta, la desato de la pata de pequeña lechuza y le dio una chuchería que tenía por allí y con la carta en mano se digirió de nuevo a sofá, aparto de lado el plato vacío que tenía para sentarse y prosiguió a leer la carta

En la carta no decía mucho solo que era necesaria su presencia en Gringotts lo antes posible, la castaña se quedó pensando a que se debía esa extraña situación y después, recordó que la tarde anterior le había llegado un sobre del ministerio en el cual le informaba de la transacción monetaria que había ganado en su "participación en la guerra"

La chica le había informado anteriormente al ministro, que no deseaba aquella bonificación pero parece que el ministro se hacía de oídos sordos, la castaña resoplo en desacuerdo. sin embargo no creía que eso sería razón suficiente para que el banco la mandase a llamar y de repente recordó lo sucedido meses atrás cuando "asaltaron" por decirlo de una manera el banco, la leona llevo sus manos a su rostro para ocultar la vergüenza que le causaba el suceso. Había asaltado un BANCO y no solo eso había escapado en un maldito DRAGON, que había destrozado medio Gringotts

Y ahora tal vez que tenía fondos suficientes el banco quería que le pagasen por los destrozos que ocasionaron. La Gryffindor estaba totalmente de acuerdo el banco se cobrara por lo que hicieron

Decidió que mañana a primera hora iría a ofrecer disculpas y a pagar lo que ocasionó. En algún momento de la noche la castaña se quedó dormida en una posición incómoda en el sofá y con la televisión encendida.

El trio de oro se encontraba en el bosque de Dean cuando habían sido emboscados por los Mortífagos. La joven Gryffindor se encontraba en una duelo de varitas con Bellatrix, la cual se había vuelto loca cuando descubrió la espada de Gryffindor que Harry cargaba, podía ver a Ron pelear contra otros Mortífagos en un lugar más apartado con Harry a su lado. La castaña sabía que tenían que escapar antes que los demás mortifagos llegaran así que en un descuido de bellatrix al tropezar con una raíz de un árbol, corrió hasta sus amigos que la esperaban y desaparecieron, pero antes de desaparecer pudo observar una maldición dirigirse hacia ellos…..

La castaña volvía a despertar sobresaltada las pesadillas no quería irse, suspiro cansada su cuerpo le pesaba, parecía que todo lo que había vivido los últimos meses más los esfuerzos de las últimas semanas comenzaban a pasarle factura, busco con la mirada el pequeño control remoto y lo encontró en la mesita de enfrente abandonado junta su vaso y plato de la cena anterior, lo tomo entre sus manos y cambio de canal necesitaba saber qué hora era.

Encontró un canal de noticias de 24 horas que marcaban las 5:45 am. Estaba segura que se había dormido sobre las 4 así que apenas y había alcanzado a dormir poco más de 1 hora.

La castaña resoplo enfadada, estiro su cuello que le dolía horrores por la posición en la que durmió, volvió a tomar el control y cambio de nuevo el canal a uno de música, subió el volumen y se levantó del sofá, para estirar su cuerpo, cuando acabo se dirigió a su habitación con la música de fondo entro a su baño y no se molestó en cerrar la puerta quería continuar escuchando la música.

La castaña tomo una relajante baño de agua caliente para destensar su cuerpo, estuvo así cerca de 20 minutos, hasta que decidió salir y camino hacia el lavabo, donde se cepillo los dientes y regreso a su recamara. Se dirijo a su tocador, debía arreglar su cabello que con el paso de los años la castaña había aprendido a controlar su indomable cabello, lo que antes pareciera un nido de aves ahora caían en suaves ondas definidas,

Su cabello castaño con unos cuantos destellos que se alternaban en un gama entre caramelo y rubio brillaban ante un minúsculo rayo de sol y la Gryffindor se sentía orgullosa de su logro, le había tomado mucho tiempo encontrar las pociones y cremas muggles para lograrlo. Se colocó un poco de maquillaje, nada del otro mundo a la chica le agradaba más el maquillaje natural junto a algo de gloss en sus labios y se enchino un poco sus pestaña que al ser largas no necesitaban nada mas

Después de arreglarse se encamino a ponerse algo de ropa, eligió una blusa corta azul índigo, unos vaqueros negros ajustados y con una pequeña abertura en la rodilla, unas pequeñas sandalias negras igual y una capa de verano en un azul más claro, regreso a su tocador donde se colocó su perfume favorito y dirigió a la cocina

Supuso que ya era un poco más de las 6, por lo que no alcanzaba a preparar algo de comer y se conformó con un taza de café y se encamino a la chimenea, aún tenía que recorrer el callejón diagon si quería llegar antes que toda las personas comenzaran a aglomerase en el banco y empezaran a sacarle fotos y a pedirle autógrafos

Pero no la malinterpreten ella era feliz de haber sido de gran ayuda, sin embargo a veces resultaba un poco tedioso no poder dar ni siquiera dar un paso, porque tenías un pequeño grupo de personas rodeándote y eso sin contar a los periodistas

-al caldero chorreante-dijo después de tomar un poco de polvos flu

El caldero chorreante se encontraba un poco desierto, podía ver a un par de magos ebrios durmiendo en el fondo de pub, una par de brujas tomando el desayuno en una mesa apartada,

-Buenos días Tom –saludo al tabernero que se encontraba limpiando unas mesas

-señorita Granger un placer verla de nuevo, que le trae hasta aquí- respondió el amable tabernero

-igualmente Tom, asuntos de Gringotts- contesto simplemente Hermione

-ya veo, entonces no la retraso más, asumo que quiere evitar un poco de ajetreo ¿cierto?- acerto el tabernero

-estas en lo cierto Tom- respondió la ojimiel con una pequeña sonrisa-ah y Tom – siguió la castaña

-si- contesto el moreno

-es Hermione – le recordó la no tan pequeña Gryffindor

-claro Hermione- contesto con una sonrisa el joven tabernero

Y la castaña sin más se encamino a su destino, mientras la castaña caminaba por el callejón pudo apreciar que los comercios que los mortifagos habían atacado con anterioridad, había vuelto a abrir sus puerta y otros nuevos negocios habían surgido, era una sensación agradable ver que las personas había vuelto a hacer sus vidas con normalidad.

Durante su trayecto un par de personas se había acercado a agradecerle de nuevo su participación en la guerra, la castaña les había restado importancia diciendo que mucha gente había participado y no solo ella y había continuado su camino y ahora se encontraba en las enormes puertas que daban la bienvenida al banco de Gringotts y junto a las enormes puertas podía ver a los goblins guardianes enfundados en su brillantes armaduras de oro y escudriñándola con la mirada

La castaña se quedó un momento parada frente a las grandes puertas, sintiendo su mirada, bajo la cabeza un par de veces avergonzada y suspiro antes de decidirse entrar al vestíbulo, de reojo leyó de nuevo aquella inscripción leída hace 6 años atrás

-lo siento- menciono suavemente y con la cabeza gacha aun avergonzada, hacia los goblins que custodiaban la puertas.

Los goblins guardianes estaban algo desconcertado por el comportamiento de la castaña, la había observado desde que llego, había bajado la cabeza un par de veces, se había retorcido las manos y había suspirado en dos ocasiones y por ultimo había mirado la inscripción que estaba grabada a un constado, sabiendo que ella misma había infringido en su banco y aun así tomo el valor necesario para entrar, era una joven muy valiente al decidirse entrar sabiendo que posiblemente le esperaba un castigo.

Pero los que más le sorprendió fue la disculpa que les dirigió, ningún mago o bruja en más de un siglo se había disculpado a ellos, seres que los magos consideraban inferiores.

Los goblins no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos desconcertado y seguir con la mirada a aquella joven.

La Gryffindor siguió caminando con la mirada baja, no se atrevía a levantarla después de sentir aún más miradas, que cuando entro al banco e incluso sentía las miradas de los guardianes en su espalda, así que acelero su paso y se acercó al primer mostrador vacío que encontró .

-buenos días- saludo cortésmente la castaña desconcertando al duende

-bu…buenos días- respondió el duende- que puede hacer grygrod- por usted

-disculpe ayer recibí esta carta donde solicitaban mi presencia- le hizo saber la joven

-puedo ver la carta- pidió

\- así….claro-respondió la castaña rebuscando en su pequeño bolso de cuentas- aquí tiene señor- entrego la carta la castaña

El duende tomo la carta desconcertado y se impresiono más cuando la joven frente a el no retiro su mano al contacto con la suya ni hizo alguna mueca por el mismo, al contrario le dio una pequeña sonrisa, los magos por lo regular los consideraban sucios e inmundo y por ningún motivo considerarían tocarlo mucho menos hablarles con el respeto que esa joven mostraba. Cuando el duende termino de leer la carta estaba más desconcertado.

-disculpe señorita sabría usted el motivo por el cual fue requerida- cuestiono en duende

-creo que se debe al incidente que cause meses atrás- musito avergonzada la castaña-pero voy a hacerme responsable por los destrozos que ocasione- añadió rápidamente la castaña

-ya veo, así que no está del todo segura –contesto el duende con una pequeña sonrisa-creo que lo mejor será que la lleve con el duende que la ha solicitado –podría seguirme por favor- pidió el duende señalando una pequeña puerta a un costado

La joven asintió con la cabeza y entro por la pequeña puerta que le señalaron, el duende espero a que la ojimiel llegara a su lado y se encamino a un pasillo al final del vestíbulo, cuando llegaron a la entrada del pasillo uno de los goblins que custodiaba dicho pasillo se situó atrás de ambos acompañándolos hasta su destino.

La castaña al ver al fuerte y alto goblin con su brillante armadura y con una espada a un costado que las seguía, trago saliva pensando que la vigilarían más estrechamente, no era como si pensara asaltar el banco nuevamente, sin embargo esta situación la ponía algo nerviosa, el duende no pudo más que esconder un silenciosa risa al ver las reacciones de la joven

Estuvieron caminando por el ancho pasillo decorado exquisitamente, la castaña pudo apreciar que incluso tenían detalles en oro y tenía unos cuadros de lo que supuso eran luchas goblins, estos parecían estar colgado en orden como si contaron su historia y la castaña no pudo evitar apreciar la historia que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Los duendes se percataron de que la castaña estaba apreciando los cuadros de sus batallas y sin que ella se percatara decidieron disminuir el paso, después de todo eran una raza que se enorgullecía de sus batallas

De pronto la castaña se quedó quieta observando un cuadro, no entendía completamente ese en especial, podía verse a los goblins en lo que parecía ser el clímax de una batalla, sin embargo se apreciaba a lo lejos a un viejo goblin con el rostro contraído y frente a él una criatura que parecía ser una especie de enano con el rostro igual que el viejo goblin ambos tenían heridas en todo su cuerpo y unas espadas descansaban en el suelo.

-se trata del inicio del pacto de paz entre los enanos y los goblin- relato el guardián ante la atenta mirada de la ojimiel- ambos soberanos se dieron cuenta que la guerra había acabado casi en su totalidad con ambas razas, por lo que decidieron terminar con la guerra sin sentido y firmar un acuerdo de paz entre ambas naciones- continuo su relato mientras reanudaban la caminata y mostraba en los siguientes retratos la historia que le relataba a la castaña- desde entonces ambas razas a convivido en armonía y creo que hemos llegado a su destino señorita- finalizo señalando una puerta que se encontraba delante de la castaña

La castaña lanzo una mirada al pasillo que continuaba, pudo apreciar que habían otras historias retratadas a lo largo de pasillo y se desilusiono un poco al no ser capaz de seguir apreciándolas, pero recordó que no estaba en una galería y regreso la vista a donde el guardián había señalado y se percató que el duende que los guiaba mantenía abierta la puerta para que ingresara, la castaña apuro el paso para ingresar a la habitación, que no se fijó en la mirada llena de curiosidad que le enviaban ambos duendes

Al entrar se percató que era un amplio despacho, lleno de amplios libreros con lo que parecían libro de cuentas y uno más lleno de pergaminos y al igual que el pasillo también tenían una serie de cuadros alrededor, en el que se narraba otra historia y en medio de toda la habitaciones, se encontraba un escritorio exquisitamente tallado en maderas obscuras y tras de este se encontraba sentado un pequeño duende que la tenía la mirada en su persona la castaña, se sonrojo al verse descubierta también se percató que el guardián goblin se había quedado con ella

-buenos días- saludo la castaña

-buenos días- contesto el duende tras su escritorio, le dio una discreta mirada al goblin que la acompañaba preguntando acerca de comportamiento de la joven bruja

El goblin solo le dedico un pequeño levantamiento de hombros y una misteriosa mirada, respondido que él se encontrar igual o más desconcertado

La chica que no se percató del intercambio de miradas, se quedó aun de pie cerca de la puerta la castaña considerando que era descortés sentarse, cuando aún no había sido invitada, cuando ambos goblins se dieron cuenta de este detalle, lo que aumento más sus dudas

-ejemm…-se aclaró la voz el duende – puede tomar asiento señorita Granger- pidió el duende

La castaña se acercó al escritorio y tomo asiento frente al duende no sin antes agradecerle, ambos duende a estas alturas se hallaban sumamente sorprendidos

-bueno, señorita Granger le he requerido su presencia, debido a que hemos tenido unos problemas con respecto a usted, su cue…..

-yo pagare todos los destrozos que ocasione no se preocupen –corto rápidamente la castaña, como lo supuso la había llamado incidente del robo-además deseo ofrecer mis sinceras disculpas por haber dañado su banco, no era mi intención causar todo esos destrozos y….

-A qué se refiere señorita Granger – corto el monologo de la castaña

-¿no me han mandado a llamar debido a el asalto que cometí en contra de su banco?- pregunto desconcertada la joven

-aun que es un incidente vergonzoso a nuestra imagen señorita Granger – respondió el duende con el ceño fruncido- el motivo por lo que la he requerido no es ese-siguió el duende

-¿y los gasto de reparación del banco?- volvió a cuestionar la joven

-de esos ya se han encargado el ministerio, así que no tiene de que preocuparse –aclaro el duende

-ya veo, aun a si quisiera ofrecerle mis más sinceras disculpas, sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien, realmente lo siento mucho- se disculpó la ojimiel

Si el comportamiento de la joven los había desconcertado, lo que acaba de hacer los había rematado, un bruja ofreciendo disculpa e ello a su raza considerada indigna, ni siquiera el mismo ministro les había ofrecido una disculpa o algo parecido, este se había limitado a decir que se cobraran de la bóveda del ministerio ya.

Esta pequeña bruja no solo había aceptado que lo que había hecho estaba mal, les había pedido una sincera disculpa y no solo eso también se había ofrecido a pagar ella misma por lo que había ocasionado. Parece que tenía delante de ellos a una bruja algo especial

-ajamm….ajam….-volvió a aclararse - gracias por ofrecernos su disculpas señorita –acepto el duende la castaña asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento –pero me gustaría continuar con el tema que la trajo hasta aquí , vera hace dos días recibimos una transacción a su cuenta- le hiso saber el duende, la castaña asintió de nuevo en señal de que ya sabía de dicha transacción e incito al duende a continuar- sin embargo su actual bóveda es demasiado pequeña para almacenar sus dinero, por lo que le solicitamos su presencia para saber si desea una boveda más grande o desea llevarse el exceso con usted o tal vez almacenarlo en otra cuenta.

La castaña se encontrada estupefacta, ¿su bóveda era demasiado pequeña?, pues cuanto les había dado el ministerio, si mal no recordaba ella su pequeña bóveda tenía más de la mitad de espacio para almacenar cualquier cosa.

-disculpe ¿podría saber la cantidad de dinero que tengo?-pregunto la chica

-por supuesto –respondió el duende- permítame un momento- pidió el duende mientras se acercaba a un pequeño armario que tenía detrás de su escritorio del cual extrajo un pequeño cuenco, una pluma , un viejo pergamino y una pequeña daga-estos instrumentos sirven para saber las posesiones que tiene un mago o bruja dentro de Gringotts – informo el duende acercado cada objeto a Hermione- solo necesita realizar una pequeña cortada en la mano y dejar caer su sangre en este recipiente, la pluma hará el resto- indico apuntado a la pluma y el pergamino

-un prueba de sangre- señalo la castaña, la cual tomo la pequeña daga que le ofrecieron y so titubear la paso por toda la palma de su mano izquierda mientras observaba su sangre caer en aquel pequeño cuenco y observo con fascinación como la pluma reacciono a la sangre, la tomo como si fuera tinta y comenzó a escribir sobre el viejo pergamino, el cual no alcanzo a ver al estar lejos de ella

Estaba tan ensimismada viendo el pequeño ritual que no se fijó de la mirada que ambos duende le daban, la pequeña bruja acababa de ganarse el respeto de ambos, no solo no cuestiona nada del ritual si no que se cortó la palma de la mano sin pensárselo dos veces y al parecer ni siquiera parecía haberse percatado que su herida desapareció, estaba más concentrada en observar aquella pluma que escribía sin parar, después de unos minutos la pluma finalmente se detuvo. El duende tomo el pergamino entre sus manos dispuesto a leer lo que la se había escrito

Hermione Jane Granger Raven

Fecha de nacimiento: 19 de septiembre de 1979

Edad : 16 años

Status: ¿?

Padrino ¿?

Madrina ¿?

Títulos

Heredera de la noble y ancestral casa Sayre

Heredera de la noble y ancestral casa Fleamont

Heredera de noble y ancestral casa Ravenclaw

Heredera de la noble y ancestral casa Gryffindor

Cámaras en Gringotts

Cámara Granger 358

1,897, galeones 540 Sickles de plata y 120 knuts

Cámara Sayre 957:

985,648, 532 galeones, 23,849,437 sickles y 3,492,388 knuts

Cámara Fleamont 994: 734,636,348 galeones , 64,562,376 sickles y 10,746,847, knuts

Cámara Ravenclaw 0003:

635,545,478,922,332 galeones 343,64,562,376 sickles y232,310,746,847, knuts

Cámara Gryffindor 0002:

594,943,328,756,563 galeones 64,543,555,682,376 sickles y 566,640,746,847, knuts

Cuando el duende acabo de leer aquel pergamino, no se lo podía creer, al parecer aquella joven era más especial de lo que imagino

Mientras la castaña se encontraba un poco impaciente podía ver las reacciones del duende mientras leía y algunas la desconcertaron.


	2. Chapter 2 Descubrimientos

Bueno esperaba actualizar antes, pero surgieron algunos imprevistos.

Agradezco a las personas que comentaron en el capítulo anterior y las que me agregaron a sus favoritos.

Lila2234.-me agrada que te haya gustado, tengo varios capítulos listos, aunque aún falta revisar ortografía y otras cosas, así que espero actualizar más seguido

Daimond2539.-realmente no fue mi intención, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que anticipes los siguientes capítulos :).

marisol castillo y Emy Song.-está listo el capítulo, espero que les guste

sonrais777.- ya tienes algunas de tus respuestas y algunas dudas más. y con respecto a los chicos, no te imaginas cuanto

 **bien sin mas, los dejo seguir leyendo ya saben el potterverso y todo lo demas, es solo de mi imaginacion.**

 **gracias y a leer.**

 _Hermione Jane Granger Raven_

 _Fecha de nacimiento: 19 de septiembre de 1979_

 _Edad: 16 años_

 _Status: ¿?_

 _Padrino ¿?_

 _Madrina ¿?_

 _Títulos_

 _Heredera de la noble y ancestral casa Sayre_

 _Heredera de la noble y ancestral casa Fleamont_

 _Heredera de noble y ancestral casa Ravenclaw_

 _Heredera de la noble y ancestral casa Gryffindor_

 _Cámaras en Gringotts_

 _Cámara Granger 358_

 _1,897, galeones 540 Sickles de plata y 120 knuts_

 _Cámara Sayre 957:_

 _985,648, 532 galeones, 23,849,437 sickles y 3,492,388 knuts_

 _Cámara Fleamont 994: 734,636,348 galeones, 64,562,376 sickles y 10,746,847, knuts_

 _Cámara Ravenclaw 0003:_

 _635,545,478,922,332 galeones 343,64,562,376 sickles y232,310,746,847, knuts_

 _Cámara Gryffindor 0002:_

 _594,943,328,756,563 galeones 64,543,555,682,376 sickles y 566,640,746,847, knuts_

 _Cuando el duende acabo de leer aquel pergamino, no se lo podía creer, al parecer aquella joven era más especial de lo que imagino_

Mientras la castaña se encontraba un poco impaciente podía ver las reacciones del duende mientras leía y algunas la desconcertaron

-disculpe señorita Granger ¿sabe usted si tiene algún familiar mágico?- pregunto el duende

-no lo creo- respondió la ojimiel- soy hija de muggles

\- ¿sus abuelos? ¿Algún tío o tía? - indago

-mis padres son hijos únicos- aclaro la Gryffindor - mis abuelos paternos y mi abuelo materno murieron antes de que naciera y mi abuela materna murió cuando era joven ¿sucede algo? - pregunto, al ver que le hacían muchas preguntas

-creo que lo mejor será que se reúna con el Rey Ragnuk, solo él puede aclarar la situación- recomendó el duende para desconcierto de la castaña y el goblin que la acompañaba –Hagbard puedes guiarnos a ver al rey –pidió el duende, puesto que aún no salía de su asombro y tal vez terminara perdiéndolos

-síganme por favor- pidió el goblin- señorita Granger, tal parece que seguirá con el recorrido- añadió con una pequeña sonrisa al ver los ojos entusiasmados de la ojimiel, que ahora mismo parecía oro líquido al ver que seguirían por el mismo pasillo de antes

Durante el "recorrido" de él que hora reconocía como Hagbard, le fue contando cada una de las historias tras los cuadros y de vez en cuando hacia una que otra pregunta que el goblin amablemente le contesta, hasta que llegaron a una especie de lobby que tenía unos sofás y una mesita en el centro, de frente se encontraba una enorme puerta custodiada por 2 goblins igual de impotentes que Hagbard y a lado de ellos se encontraba un escritorio y detrás de una pequeña duende, que suponía sería una especie de secretaria y no se equivocó al ver como Gornuk, el duende que la atendió, se dirigía hacia ella e intercambiaban algunas palabras y una que otra mirada hacia su persona, después de lo que pareció una discusión entre ambos Gornuk se encamino hacia ella.

-señorita Granger, me temo que tendrá que esperar un tiempo el Rey se encuentra algo ocupado- le comunico el duende-

-no se preocupe, lo entiendo puedo esperar- le restó importancia la chica

El duende la guio hacia los sofás a esperar, la castaña tomo lugar en un pequeño sofá individual, mientras que Gornuk tomo el otro, frente a ella y Hagbard simplemente se quedó de pie cerca de ella, la joven continúo recorriendo el lugar con su mirada y descubrió que como todo el lugar, este igual tenía un par de cuadros pero debido a que están demasiado lejos, no lograba ver la inscripción que tenían

-ejem- carraspeo la castaña-disculpe - llamo la chica-se….señor- había escuchado su nombre pero sentía que era incorrecto llamarlo por tal, aun cuando esta le había estado guiando y respondiendo sus dudas. El guardia dirigió su vista hacia la castaña haciéndole saber que tenía su atención – ese cuadro …..- quiso saber la castaña

-es usted demasiado curiosa señorita- acertó el goblin con brillo travieso en sus ojos, la pequeña leona solo pudo agachar su cabeza en señal de vergüenza y es que no lo podía, evitar siempre había sido demasiado curiosa - ese cuadro es de la fundación de Gringotts ¿sabe usted que fue el la primera tienda en el callejón Diagon?-pregunto Hagbard, la castaña negó sin emitir ninguna palabra- Gringotts, se fundó hace un par de siglos con la ayuda de algunos magos- continuo señalando ahora otro cuadro, donde se podía apreciar a un par de magos y brujas en lo que parecía una fiesta, junto alguno de los goblin incluido un viejo goblin que tenía una especie de corona en su cabeza, este brindaba junta a los magos y brujas- fueron los últimas alianza que la nación goblin tuvo con el mundo de los magos –prosiguió el guardián

La leona se cuestionaba, que habían pasado para que la nación goblin y el mundo de los magos se distanciara, de repente otro cuadro capto su atención, en él se podía ver una pelea entre dos goblins, pero lo que captaba más su atención es que estos no tenían las brillantes armaduras, al contrario vestía con simples camisas holgadas de mangas largas y pantalones del mismo tipo, color cafés, hasta ahora en todos los cuadros los goblins guerreros vestían brillantes armaduras y cargaban con preciosas armas

-no sabía que practicaran la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo la castaña distraídamente, el goblin dirigió su mirada hacia el cuadro que había llamado la atención a la castaña

-por supuesto – exclamo entusiasmado- las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo son las más famosas y de gran prestigio entre los guerreros – informo

\- tal parece que tienen algunas cosas en común con el mundo muggle- relaciono la castaña

\- el mundo de los muggles, también tiene ese estilo de lucha- se interesó el guerrero

-en realidad tiene varios estilos de lucha de combate cuerpo a cuerpo- informo la castaña- incluso, tienen una asociación que se encarga de realizar combates entre los diferente peleadores la MMA (Mixed Martial Arts) se llama

-¿tiene muchos estilos? ¿De qué se tratan?- pregunto emocionado el guerrero, quizás pudiera aprender alguna técnica que le ayudase, en el futuro encuentro de los goblins

-realmente no se de muchos, pero entro los que destacan son el kick boxing, que es un estilo que mezcla el boxeo y el karate. además de utilizar mucho los puños y pies, el jiu-jistsu brasileño que destaca por sus técnicas de lucha en el suelo, el karate que usa mayormente los golpes con la mano abierta, los puños y pies, el taekwondo que destaca por sus técnicas en patadas y saltos, existen otros más, pero realmente no se mucho de ellos

\- ¿son difíciles de aprender?- siguió preguntando cada vez más emocionado el guerrero

-realmente, no lo sé – respondió con sinceridad la ojimiel- practique un poco de taekwondo, cuando era niña y fue muy difícil en ese entonces o tal vez se deba a que nunca fui buena en los deportes – se cuestionó a sí misma la leona

-enserio- pregunto algo decepcionado el joven guerrero- hubiese sido interesante aprenderlos-añadió esperanzado

-creo que puedo ayudarte un poco con eso- dijo la castaña recordando su pequeño proyecto en casa, tal vez si le mostraba al goblin una lucha de MMA podría ayudarlos y de verdad quería serle de ayuda a aquel amable guerrero – ¿claro es si…..si quieres?- añadió al ver la cara seria del goblin

-SI- gritaron tres voces diferentes a la castaña, que no pudo evitar dar un brinco sobresaltada y es que en algún momento de su plática, los otros dos guerreros se habían interesado en aquella información, la castaña dio una suave risa al entusiasmo de esos guerrero-seria amable de su parte ayudarnos- continuo Hagbard – con el asentimiento de los otros dos goblins –pero ¿Cómo lo hará? - cuestiono

-por eso, no te preocupes – respondió lo castaña-pero, creo que tendrás que esperar mi siguiente visita – añadió para desconcierto de los guerreros- pero prometo, que valdrá la pena – prometió a uno nuevamente emocionados goblins

-entonces esperaremos con ansias su siguiente visita- prometió el goblin

Después de esa extraña platica la sala se sumió en un cómodo silencio, la castaña se encontraba pensando, en su sofá y de vez en cuando hacía muecas graciosas o fruncía el ceño, le guerrero que la había acompañado todo este tiempo espero, impaciente la siguiente pregunta de la chica, ella era tan transparente y su pregunta no tardó en llegar

-emmm….señor- llamo nuevamente la castaña

-es Hagbard- señalo el goblin

-eh…..- se desconcertó la castaña-¿señor Hangbard?- musito tímidamente la ojimiel

-puedes llamarme simplemente Hangbard, señor me haces sentir viejo y soy demasiado joven señorita Granger- esa pequeña castaña, le había caído bien

-bueno, solo si me llamas Hermione- negocio con una sonrisa

-trato hecho-acepto el goblin- y bien cuál es tu siguiente pregunta- cuestiono con diversión el goblin

-mmm ….. me preguntaba, si hay una saludo especial que deba hacer cuando vea a vuestro rey-se preguntó la castaña-es que mi abuela decía, que si no sabes cómo referirte a alguien, lo le mejor es quedarte callada, pero creo que siendo su rey, ustedes tendrían algo…digo se trata de un rey después de todo…y en el mundo muggle existe una forma de referirse a la Reyna y yo…yo pensé, que tendría algo similar…además no siempre, te encuentra con alguien de la realeza y…..y….- divagaba alarmada la castaña, se había percatado de las miradas que los goblins le enviaban y no sabía si había sido correcto preguntar

-si la hay-respondió al fin el guerrero saliendo del trance en que estaba, esta pequeña bruja no paraba de darle sorpresas- y tienes razón Hermione, no cualquier mago se encuentra con el rey en persona-añadió para sorpresa de la castaña, que solo atino a tragar fuertemente

-pu….puedes enseñarme-pidió la bruja

-será un placer –acoto el goblin

La joven bruja, se puso de pie para seguir las indicaciones de su guía no oficial

-primero coloca tus pies de esta manera- indico le guerrero - el pie izquierdo, no tan atrás, procura que solo la punta toque el piso….si así ….flexiona un poco tu rodilla derecha e inclina el cuerpo hacia adelante…no, no tanto podrías caerte…..si así, está bien – castaña seguía diligentemente las indicaciones- ahora coloca tu mano izquierda en tu espalda y la derecha en tu corazón ….a así es ya tienes posición adecuada, ahora repite después de mi "que vuestro otro siempre fluya Rey Ragnuk"

-"Que vuestro otro siempre fluya Rey Ragnuk"-repitió la castaña

-bien, ahora debes esperar que el té conteste "Y que sus bóvedas estén siempre llenas"…ahora puedes ponerte derecha- guio el guardián

-¿cómo lo hice?- pregunto emocionada la castaña

-bastante bien…te falta un poco de practica en la postura, pero nada que no pueda arreglarse- alabo el goblin – además acabas de aprender el saludo oficial de los goblins

-¿enserio?- dijo asombrada

-así es, eliminando la reverencia al rey, normalmente todos los demás goblins, nos saludamos de esa manera, una cosa más cuando te retires, realizas la misma postura y dices la siguiente frase "que sus enemigos caigan bajo su espada" aunque también, puede cambiar a otro tipo de armas – le explico a la castaña

-¿Y que se responde a la despedida?– pregunto la chica

-"y que los vuestro tiemble ante su poder"- añadió con una sonrisa algo aterradora

-creo que ya lo tengo- dijo confiada la joven- esta despedida también aplica a los demás-

-así es…solo sin….-

-la reverencia-corto la castaña- entendido- añadió emocionada su día había sido verdaderamente productivo, había aprendido tanto

-señorita Granger, ya puede pasar- le notifico Gornuk desde la puerta

La castaña se preguntaba desde hace cuánto tiempo se había ido el duende y por qué no se dio cuenta-ya voy- le hizo saber y sin más se dirigió hacia la gran puerta se encontraba nerviosa, pero para su felicidad pudo percatarse que Hangbard, la seguía e incluso cuando pasaba por las puertas de madera los dos guardias daban miradas de aliento, ese gesto la hizo sentir más confiada

El despacho del rey era una enorme habitación rodeada de estantes con enormes libros y pergaminos tenía dos puertas en los laterales que no tenía idea a donde llevaban.

En la pared del fondo se hallaba un mueble de madera con miles de armas en ella, incluso habían dos armaduras completas, además de unos pequeñas puertas, en medio de la habitación se encontraba un enorme escritorio rodeado de pergaminos y tras este en una silla que más bien parecía un gran trono ce encontraba el rey Ragnuk

-rey Ragnuk, la señorita Granger, señorita Granger el Rey Ragnuk- presento Gornuk

La castaña haciendo acopio de todo su valor realizo la reverencia que Hagbard le había enseñado momentos atrás y repitió- Que vuestro otro siempre fluya Rey Ragnuk-cuando termino lanzo una pequeña mirada hacia su acompañante, que no tardó en responderle haciéndole saber que lo había hecho muy bien y cabe mencionar que tenía el pecho inflado en orgullo…si esa castañita le caía muy bien

El goblin acompañante carraspeo brevemente, sacando de su ensimismamiento al rey y los guardias que estaban presentes

\- Y que sus bóvedas estén siempre llenas señorita Granger- respondió el Rey

La castaña se puso derecha, sin embargo, aún no tomaba asiento- gesto sorprendió aún más a los goblins presente excepto a Gornuk y Hangbard, los cuales se cuestionaron si ellos se veían igual de sorprendidos momentos atrás, posiblemente sí.

-puede tomar asiento señorita- invito el rey

-gracias- respondió la castaña, mientras tomaba asiento

-supongo que no sabe, por qué se encuentra aquí ¿cierto? - afirmo el rey- señorita Granger mi empleado, me ha comentado de ciertas inquietudes que han aparecido en su prueba de sangre- continuo el rey, después de recibir el asentimiento de la joven

-¿Qué clase de inquietudes?-cuestiono la castaña

-me comento que su prueba aparecieron unos títulos y propiedades a su nombre ¿sabe algo al respecto? - Pregunto el soberano

-no tenía idea- se sinceró la castaña- creo que está en un error yo soy hija de muggles, no puedo tener títulos o propiedades….

-ahora comprende la inquietud de los duendes- aclaro el rey- si no le importa, nos gustaría hacer una prueba más detallada para comprobar nuestras dudas

\- en lo absoluto –acepto la Gryffindor

\- bien, creo que ya sabe que hacer –dijo el rey mientras sacaba los mismos instrumentos que Gornuk le ofreció tiempo atrás- aquí tiene –le ofreció el rey la daga

Y nuevamente para sorpresa de los nuevos espectadores, tomo la daga y se abrió nuevamente la palma de la mano y dejaba caer su sangre en aquel recipiente, a diferencia del otro este traía una serie de runas tallada, además de esta decorado con diamantes preciosos, la daga e incluso la pluma tenían unos cuantos

El rey tenía una sonrisa de reconocimiento, tal parece y como afirmaba su empleado, la chica era algo especial y valla que lo confirmo.

Ante sus ojos el pergamino le aclaraba todas sus dudas y a continuación prosiguió a leer la información en voz alta

Hermione Jane Granger Raven

Padres

George Apolo Granger Farrell

Jane Dione Raven Puckle

Abuelos

Hermes Alexander Sayre Tripe alias Hermes Granger

Charlus Stephen Ravenclaw Shafiq alias: Charles Raven

Abuelas

Lyra Genevieve Fleamont Prince alias: Mónica Ferrell

Dione Evangeline Rosier Max alias Diana Puckle

Fecha de nacimiento: 19 de septiembre de 1979

Edad: 16 años

Status: ¿?

Padrino ¿?

Madrina ¿?

Títulos

Heredera de la noble y ancestral casa Sayre

Heredera de la noble y ancestral casa Fleamont

Heredera de noble y ancestral casa Ravenclaw

Heredera de la noble y ancestral casa Gryffindor

6° en línea de sucesión de la noble y ancestral casa Tripe

8° en línea de sucesión de la noble y ancestral casa Shafiq

2° en línea de sucesión de la noble y ancestral casa Prince

5° en línea de sucesión de la noble y ancestral casa Max

4° en línea de sucesión de la noble y ancestral casa Rosier

Cámaras en Gringotts

Cámara Granger 358

1,897, galeones 540 Sickles de plata y 120 knuts

Cámara Sayre 957:

985,648, 532 galeones, 23,849,437 sickles y 3,492,388 knuts

Colección de joyas, colección de libros, colección de cuadros, mansión Sayre (Gran Bretaña), casa de campo (Escocia), casa de verano (Francia)

Cámara Fleamont 994: 734,636,348 galeones, 64,562,376 sickles y 10,746,847, knuts

Colección de joyas, colección de libros, colección de cuadros, mansión Fleamont (Gran Bretaña), casa de verano (Grecia),

Cámara Ravenclaw 0003:

635,545,478,922,332 galeones 343,64,562,376 sickles y232,310,746,847, knuts

Colección de joyas, colección de libros, colección de artefactos mágicos, colección de vestiduras, colección de pociones e ingredientes, villa Ravenclaw (Gran Bretaña), Mansión Principal Ravenclaw (Canadá), Mansión Raven (Escocia), Casa de verano (Roma, Atenas), Biblioteca (Gran Bretaña), ¼ Hogwarts

Cámara Gryffindor 0002:

594,943,328,756,563 galeones 64,543,555,682,376 sickles y 566,640,746,847, knuts

Colección de joyas, colección de libros, colección de artefactos mágicos, colección de vestiduras, colección de armas Fuerte Gryffindor (Gran Bretaña), Mansión Mayor Gryffindor (Escocia), Mansión menor (Roma), Casa de verano (Australia), campamento de lucha (Gran Bretaña), ¼ Hogwarts

-creo señorita que esto lo aclara todo-dijo el rey entregándole el pergamino a la castaña, pero la joven frente a él, se había desmayado cuando intento entregarle el pergamino

La castaña no salía de si, reconoció los apellidos de sus abuelos y por lo que supuso, los habían ocultado, pero con que motivo

Su cerebro no había, dejado de intentar relacionar, la información y lo último que supo es que el Rey, le había intentado entregar aquel pergamino lleno de pregunta en lugar de respuestas

La castaña se encontraba recostada sobre una mullida camilla, podía sentir que tenía una fina cobija cubriéndola, la cabeza le daba vueltas y escuchaba unas voces cerca de ella, aún no se animaba a abrir los ojos, pero sentía que se encontraba en una habitación iluminada, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y como había supuesto se encontraba en una iluminada habitación

se incorporó un poco lo suficiente para sentarse y lanzo una mirada alrededor, había unas cortinas rodeando su cama y pudo suponer que se encontraba en la enfermería, pero esta no parecía Hogwarts o san Mungo, trato de llamar a una de las personas que sabía se encontraban detrás de la cortina, pero al intentar hablar sintió la garganta reseca, por lo que comenzó a toser, esto alerto a sus acompañantes que se apresuraron a llegar a ella

-aquí tiene, señorita Granger- dijo un duende pasando le un vaso lleno de agua

La castaña lo tomo y empezó a beber despacio, cuando sintió su garganta refrescada y encontró su voz, no dudo en agradecerle- gracias, ¿qué me sucedió? - pregunto la joven

-señorita Granger, usted sufrió un desmayo debido a la impresión- le informo el duende sanador- sin embargo, he encontrado otros problemas en su salud –continúo mirándola ahora severamente- ¿hace cuánto no se alimenta apropiadamente? ¿Cuántas hora promedio duerme al día? - indago

-emmm…..yo trato, de comer tres veces al día- trato de contestar, la ahora temerosa castaña sabía que el sanador tenía toda la razón para regarla, sin embargo eso no dejaba de intimidarle- y no he podido dormir demasiado los últimos meses y…y…

-¿Cuántas horas señorita?- insistió el sanador

-dos, cuando mucho tres- respondió

-sabe usted que su cuerpo aún se encuentra en etapa de crecimiento y son necesaria 8 horas como mínimo- exclamo molesto el sanador- además, presenta una leve desnutrición, no ha estado ingiriendo los alimentos necesarios e incluso su ha, sobre exigió su magia, sabe lo peligroso que es eso señorita Granger- si, el sanador no estaba molesto estaba furioso

-lo siento mucho- se disculpó la acobardada leona

-debería hacerlo- exclamo el viejo sanador- espere aquí, iré por unas pócimas que deberá tomárselas sin reclamos- mando el duende- estos jóvenes de ahora, que tratan de vivir su vida al límite- le escucho murmurar mientras se dirigía a una repisa llena de pociones

-de saber que te acobardabas ante un simple sanador, lo hubiésemos puesto a "el" en lugar del dragón- se burlo Hagbard

-los dragones, son buenos cuando te acostumbras –respondió la castaña- sin embargo, no creo que suceda lo mismo con el – aporto la castaña

-y eso que no lo viste cuando te trajimos, los nobles y temidos guerreros goblins, huyeron cuando comenzó a gritar- relato con una traviesa sonrisa el guerrero-

\- creo, que puedo imaginármelo – dijo devolviendo la sonrisa – ya regresa – informo la castaña y ambos guardaron silencio, no querían hacerle rabiar mas

-aquí tiene señorita Granger- el viejo duende le entrego un vaso lleno de líquido de dudosa procedencia, incluso tenía un olor raro – recuerde, no quiero escuchar ninguna queja – dijo ante el ceño fruncido de la castaña- que espera, no tengo todo su tiempo- apuro

La castaña intento a pedir auxilio con la mirada a él joven guerreo, sin embargo, este desvió su mirada. traidor pensó la castaña, regreso su mirada aquella extraña bebida y suspiro

Al mal paso, darle prisa y sin pensar en nada más, se llevó aquel líquido a la boca y bebió hasta el último trago, cuando acabo, tenía un extraño sabor en la boca, que no quiso intentar relacionar

-muy bien señorita Granger, en cuando se sienta mejor puede retirarse – informo el sanador- nada más le recuerdo que debe mejorar sus hábitos alimenticios y descansar más horas, sé que la poción para dormir sin sueño puede ser adictiva, pero una de vez en cuando, no lo hace nada malo y trate de no forzar en exceso su magia – ordeno el duende- sin más los dejo para que hablen a gusto, le informare al rey que ya ha despertado- comunico y se retiró sin más, para alivio de la castaña y el goblin

-¿qué sucedió exactamente?- pregunto la ojimiel

-después que leyeran la prueba de sangre, te quedaste un momento en shock y después cuando el Rey te entrego el pergamino te desmayaste- relato simplemente

-si, eso lo recuerdo-acepto la castaña- sin embargo, cómo es posible que mis abuelos pertenecieran a mundo mágico y por qué nadie, me dijo nada- exclamo molesta la castaña

-no lo sé- contesto– ¿tienes alguna idea?

-ninguna en este momento –contesto- tal vez deba investigar acerca de esto

-bien, pero trata de no sobre exigirte-recomendó– no quiero tener otra vez, al sanador gritándome por días-

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? - pregunto la castaña curiosa

\- dos días – respondió risueño el goblin para desconcierto de la castaña –

-no puedo creerlo – exclamo sorprendida

-pues lo creas o no fueron dos largo días- le echó en cara - no sabe lo que sufrí aguan…..-el goblin iba a continuar con su dramatismo, pero un gran rugido proveniente del estómago de la ojimiel, lo hizo reír a carcajadas para vergüenza de la leona, la cual se encontraba con la cara tan roja como el cabello de los Weasley´s

-deja de reírte –pidió la castaña, pero una pequeña sonrisa, quitaba la seriedad a su rostro

-vamos admítelo, es gracioso- le pico el goblin

-bien si, si lo es- admitió

-quieres que le pida, al sanador algo de comer- se ofreció

-olvídalo, no quiero ser regañada nuevamente- dijo - o peor que vuelva a darme esa bebida misteriosa- añadió mientras fingía un escalofrió

\- me alegro- suspiro el guerrero aliviado, de no ir a enfrentarse a ese viejo cascarrabias – y que haremos- cuestiono

-¿de casualidad no has visto mi bolsito de cuentas?- pregunto la castaña

-te refieres a ese-señalo el goblin un pequeño bolso rosado, que se encontraba en una pequeña mesita, alargo el brazo para alcanzarlo y se lo entregó a la joven bruja

-gracias. -

-no entiendo, para que necesitas tu bolso ahora ¿no tenías hambre? -razono el joven

-precisamente por eso – señalo la castaña

-no me digas vas a sacar comida de ese pequeño bolso- se burló, pero para su desconcierto observo que la pequeña bruja extraía una gran caja cuadrada de aquel pequeño bolso.

-y dime Hang, has probado la pizza – contesto con una sonrisa burlona la castaña

Y así los encontraron, el Rey, el sanador y los guardias a ambos jóvenes, sentados en la camilla de la enfermería con una mesa, frente a ella una caja con extraña comida y un par de botellas

-aun no entiendo, cómo pueden llamar basura a esto es….es taaan deliciosos- exclamo Hang mientras tomaba otra rebanada de su segunda pizza –

-veo que ya se encuentra mejor, señorita Granger- saludo el rey desde la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa bailado en sus labios-

-rey Ragnuk- exclamo Hagbard mientras se ponía de pie, la castaña trato de hacer lo mismo pero las cobijas se le enredaron

-no se preocupe señorita Granger- calmo el rey-

\- mis disculpas Rey Ragnuk –ofreció la castaña- yo …..Yo tenía un poco de hambre y….y bueno…-tartamudeo una explicación la castaña

-la entiendo – comprendió el Rey – sin embargo, es verdaderamente extraño ver la comida muggle- prosiguió el soberano, mientras se acercaba a la mesa, en la cual minutos antes comían alegremente ambos jóvenes observo con genuina curiosidad aquellos trozos de pizza

-puede comer, si gusta –ofreció la castaña a ver la curiosidad del aquel rey

Y para desconcierto de todos los presentes, tomo una rebanada, recordó a la castaña y se llevó el trozo de pizza a la boca

el rey la degusto y descubrió que era sorprendente, los sabores que sentía,

el que haya inventado eso era un genio pensaba mientras continuaba degustando su comida

Los demás presente solo observaban ansioso el veredicto de Rey, pero el no menciono ninguna palabra y siguió comiendo en bocados cada vez más grandes, aquel pedazo de pizza hasta que por fin lo termino

-si quiere, puede tomar los que guste- ofreció la ojimiel al ver la mirada que dirigía el rey hacia los trozos de pizza restantes, los cuales tomo sin más, la castaña observo con genuino asombro como degustaba con satisfacción cada bocado,

Busco la mirada de Hangbard para obtener alguna explicación, sin embargo este estaba más concentrado en ver que su preciada pizza desaparecía, por lo que decidió mirar alrededor, los guardianes que acompañaban a rey junto al sanador, estaban realmente interesado en probar aquel manjar que le había gustado tanto a su rey, por lo que la leona, compadeciéndose de ellos saco otra caja de pizza de su bolso bajo su atenta mirada

-si gustan, pueden probar también- les ofreció la castaña

Los guardianes y el sanador guiados por su curiosidad se acercaron a la caja que les ofrecía la chica y la tomaron, la colocaron sobre una mesa cercana y se animaron a probar aquella extraña comida, al momento en que degustaron aquel trozo de pizza, comprendieron porque había encantado a su rey, era realmente delicioso

-herms…..herms – le llamo suavemente, el joven guía- no tendrás otra cajita en tu bolso mágico para mí- pregunto tiernamente el goblin, puesto que no se atrevía a tomar un pedazo de la caja del rey

-claro-accedió la castaña y prosiguió a sacar nuevamente, una caja más bajo la atenta mirada de los goblins restante- ten- le entrego la caja a un emocionado goblin que enseguida se dispuso a comerla en la camilla de la ojimiel-creo que iré a asearme- le informo guerrero mientras extraía un cambio de ropa y una pequeña bolsa de aseo de su bolso de cuentas

-por el pasillo, al fondo a la derecha- le informo su acompañante mientras señalaba dicho pasillo

La Gryffindor asistió en señal de entendimiento y se dirigió al pasillo señalado, camino hasta llegar a la puerta y la abrió descubriendo un amplio baño, dejo sus cosas en el lavabo cuando recordó que olvido su toalla, además no le ofreció nada de beber a los goblins y podrían atragantarse

Así que regreso por el pasillo, pero cuando llego a la enfermería se encontró con una escena surrealista, su joven acompañante se encontraba atado y amordazado en una esquina de la enfermería, mientras que los goblins restantes se encontraba comiendo la pizza, que le había dado al guardián antes de irse y por si fuera poco se encontraban tratando de sacar más comida de su bolso

-disculpen- llamo la atención la castaña

-señorita Granger –dijo sorprendido el rey –creí que iba a asearse

-sí, pero olvide algo- dijo señalando su pequeño bolso que se encontraba en ese momento en las manos de rey

-ah….si…disculpe…nosotros….queríamos….-intentaba explicar el rey mientras le regresaba el bolso a su dueña

-no se preocupe …..Los entiendo-realmente no lo hacía, pero ellos no tenían por qué saberlo- si querían más debieron pedirlo- le hizo saber la castaña-

-¡ENSERIO!- exclamaron los cuatro – entonces señorita Granger, si es tan amable podía darnos unos más de esos…..

-pizza- le informó la castaña-

-si….eso …..Pizza …..-respondió el sanador enojón

-claro- concedió la castaña- pero antes, podría soltar por favor a Hang – pidió la castaña

-si…si claro …..-concedieron los goblins y los dos guardias se dirigieron veloces a de desatar a su compañero, que miraba a Hermione con si fuera su héroe

-aquí tienen- dijo sacando 5 cajas más y le entrego una a cada uno – también les dejare unas más aquí creo que son las ultimas dijo, mientras colocaba lo mencionado encima de un escritorio e incluso dejo un par de bebidas y unas cervezas y por precaución decidió llevarse su bolso

La castaña tomo una relajante ducha, se lavó los dientes y arreglo su cabello, por último se colocó su ropa y zapatos y regreso nuevamente a la enfermería

El rey se encontraba desparramado sobre una silla, el sanador estaba acostado sobre una camilla y los dos guardianes se encontraba recostados sobre el suelo, cerca de una puerta que suponía era una armario y en medio de ambos un par de cajas vacías, había varias cajas regadas por todo el lugar, al igual que los botellas vacías de refrescos y las cervezas y misteriosamente no veía a Hang por ningún lado, de pronto escucho unos ruidos en la puerta en la que ambos guardias se encontraban, los cuales le dieron una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente, pero la voz de Hangbard los delato

-abran…abran ….por favor …le voy a decir …..a Herms que me …..quitaron mi pizza de nuevo…abran ….los acusare …se lo diré… -es escuchaba entrecortadamente a través de la puerta

La castaña con un fuerte resoplido y aguantándose las ganas de reír, se dirigió hacia la puerta, espero a que los guardias se apartaran, quito el seguro y saco al su joven acompañante, el cual tenía lágrimas en los ojos que luchaba por aguantar

-herms- llamo el goblin –ellos…..ellos….me quitaron…-trataba de decir el joven guerrero

-lo escuche Hang –le hizo saber –lo siento pero ya no tengo más pizza, esas fueron las ultimas – le dijo para gran pesar del goblin – pero prometo traerte más cuando regrese – le consoló al guerrero que consideraba un amigo- es más traeré algo más, que te gustara ¿Qué dices? - le ofreció

-¿lo prometes?- dijo

-lo prometo-respondió la castaña

Los demás goblins escuchaban atentos, la plática entre ambos jóvenes, mientras ideaban la manera que quitarle al goblin los majares que la chica le ofrecía –

-no se preocupen, también traeré suficiente para ustedes- le ofreció la castaña al captar en su mirada sus futuros planes en contra de su más reciente amigo.

-le agradecemos su consideración señorita Granger – le hizo saber el rey

Una pequeña estela plateada apareció frente al rey

-mi Rey, los gerentes de cuentas continúan esperándolo –se escuchó una voz femenina que salió de la misteriosa estela

-lo había olvidado- recordó el Rey- creo señorita Granger, que tenemos una reunión pendiente- le informo a la castaña mientras se levantaba de aquella silla y acomodaba su armadura, los guardianes siguieron su ejemplo

El rey salió por la puerta guiando el camino atrás de él se encontraban los sus guardias, la castaña les seguía el pasa junto a su autonombrado guardián.

El trayecto fue corto y antes de lo pensado se encontraban delante de las grandes puertas de la oficina de rey, el cual acababa de entrar la castaña soltó un suspiro y entro tras el

-que vuestro oro siempre fluya- saludo la castaña para desconcierto de los duendes presentes, el rey y los guardianes, que habían estado presente en la anterior reunión no pudieron evitar soltar unas risas ante la cara de los demás goblins

-y que sus bóvedas estén siempre llenas- contestaron los 5 goblins, que se encontraban dentro

-Hang- susurro despacio la castaña a su acompañante, el cual le regreso la mirada-me estado preguntando todo este tiempo ¿Por qué siempre reaccionan de esa manera cuando los saludo? ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?- pregunto intrigada la castaña

-bueno herms veras…-comenzó el guardián

-eso se debe señorita Granger, a que ningún mago o bruja en muchas décadas, nos ha brindado el respeto, que usted ha demostrado- respondió el rey al escuchar la pequeña conversación de la joven- los magos creen que somos criaturas inferiores, que no merecemos respirar su mismo aire-añadió con molestia y pudo percatarse de la cara de molestia de la castaña

-es ridículo- exclamo molesta la castaña- creo que todos debemos tener los mismo derechos – empezó la castaña-los magos, se han quedado viviendo en el siglo pasado con sus costumbres arcaicas y su manera de pensar…es decir …..Todos somos seres humanos…con distintas habilidades pero no por eso debería haber una distinción…por eso luche en la guerra por la iguald- continuo la castaña con su discurso pero la risa de rey la saco de su debate

-hace mucho, que una hija de Merlín me había sorprendido tanto señorita Granger- dijo divertido-y hablando de guerra, siento una verdadera curiosidad de saber su motivo por el cual interrumpió en mi banco

-mmmm bueno vera…..mis compañeros y yo teníamos la misión, de destruir los horrocrux- la castaña les fue relatando sus aventuras con sus ex-amigos, para destruir las partes del alma de Voldemort y acabar con la guerra, sin embargo ni en sus sueños más locos. la leona se iba a imaginar, lo que su relato desencadeno

La castaña se encontraba frente a la gran puerta cubriéndola con su cuerpo, para evitar así que un contingente lleno de goblins furiosos, salieran en busca de la cabeza de Voldemort

-BASTA- grito la castaña cansada, de que sus palabras para tranquilizarlos cayeran en oídos sordos-Voldemort está muerto- añadió para vergüenza de todos, que enseguida bajaron sus armas y se alejaban de la puerta para alivio de la chica

-sentimos, nuestro comportamiento señorita- se disculpó el rey- pero debe saber que, para nuestra raza, el que alguien haya atentado contra el ciclo de la vida y el alma, es una abominación que merece el mayor de los castigos y además esa cosa estuvo aquí, resguardado, es un insulto para la nación goblin, esa bóveda debe ser revisada- le exigió a sus duendes

-creo que la dueña de esa bóveda murió en la guerra señor y no quedan descendientes de la familia Lestrange sueltos -informo un duende- podíamos intentar con el patriarca de la familia Black, después de todo la familia Black asigno esa bóveda

-no crea que tengan ningún problema con Sirius- ayudo la castaña- incluso, no dudo que quiera eliminar esa cámara

-usted cree señorita- indago otro duende-realmente cree que el lord Black, acceda-pregunto preocupado

-si les preocupa tanto, puedo hablar con Sirius – ofreció la chica

-le agradeceríamos mucho- contesto el mismo duende

\- bien creo que es hora, de que comencemos realmente – empezó el Rey, después de aquella breve charla- señorita Granger, le presento a los encargados de sus bóvedas – presento el Rey señalando a los goblins que se encontraba sentados a un lado frente a ella- señores ella es la Señorita Hermione Granger, Heredera de las Nobles y Ancestrales Casas Sayre, Fleamont, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor -continuo con gran diversión el rey, al ver que los goblin se encontraban sorprendidos al ser llamado para una sola persona- dejare, que ustedes mismos se presenten- añadió para sacarlos del shock

-mi nombre es Balder señorita Granger, gerente de las cuentas Fleamont- se presentó el primer duende

\- Frey, gerente de las cuentas Sayre – dijo el duende a su lado

\- Váli, gerente de las cuentas Gryffindor, es un placer – se presentó el 3 duende

-Forseti, gerente de las cuentas Granger –dijo un pequeño duende

-Bragi, gerente de las cuentas Ravenclaw- se presentó el último duende

-Hermione Granger – se presentó la castaña- pero pueden llamarme Hermione –le hizo saber con una mirada, que incluyo al rey y los guardianes-un placer

-bueno, terminadas las presentaciones –siguió el rey- creo que es hora de comenzar la verdadera reunión- supongo Hermione, que querrás saber cuáles son tus posesiones, pero me temo que tendrás que esperar, el sanador me comunico que no podrías forzarte mucho, así que el recorrido quedara para otro día - le comunico para decepción de la chica- bien, ahora creo que lo siguiente, es el estado de sus cuentas e inversiones, señores por favor- incito el duende

-las cuentas la casa Ravenclaw poseen en total…–comenzó Bragi

La reunión se alargó por un par de horas, con una que otra discusión acerca de las inversiones que se habían realizado en los últimos años, los duendes estaban gratamente sorprendidos con el conocimiento de la joven sobre las finanzas, no solo aportaba información, si no que analizaba todo de una manera crítica

-creo, que eso es todo- finaliza el ultimo goblin, habían tenido un día bastante productivo

-por fin- exclamo contenta la castaña- Seti le pidió al pequeño duende- puedes, traer el contrato de la nueva cámara por favor

\- enseguida señorita Hermione- respondió alegre

-Hermione –le llamo el Rey- estás segura de lo que estás haciendo- pregunto con cautela el rey, esa chica acababa de demostrar que era una persona justa y confiable

\- han estado haciendo un excelente trabajo, invirtiendo y manejando el dinero todo este tiempo - dijo para orgullo de los gerentes- y…si se refiere a la comisión creo que un 12% me parece más justo que el 4% que se asignó, incluso en el mundo muggle se cobra un 10%, no puedo creer que aceptaran esa comisión

-el ministerio no estaba dispuesto a negociar, si queríamos tener el banco de regreso- admitió con molestia el Rey- y te agradecemos la confianza que depositas a nuestra raza-

-Señorita Granger, aquí tiene el nuevo contrato – entrego el pequeño duende

-muchas gracias Seti- agradeció tomando el contrato y firmando sin titubear- bien, creo que es todo ¿cierto? – dijo regresando el contrato a un emocionado duende

-me temo que, no es todo Hermione – dijo el rey para decepción de la ojimiel

\- ¿no? ¿Qué falta? - pregunto la Gryffindor

-veras cuando un último heredero de una noble y ancestral familia cumple los 15 años, se le permite hacerse cargo de las cuentas e inversiones de su familia en Gringotts, como es tu caso, sin embargo, para el mundo mágico no es hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y obtengas tus títulos de E.X.T.A.S.I.S., una vez cumpliendo esos requisitos un mago o bruja, podrá obtener su título de Lord o Lady y reclamar su asiento en el Wizengamot, en el caso de tenerlo

-entonces no tengo voz y voto en Wizengamot- pensó con tristeza la castaña, ella pensaba ayudar en los juicios contra los Mortífagos, para evitar que estos escaparan de su castigo nuevamente

\- en eso te equivocas Hermione, puedes asignar a un proxy para tus asientos- le comunico el rey

\- ¿qué funciones desarrollaría un proxy? -

\- básicamente, el tomaría las decisiones en tu nombre, pero no puede ir en contra de tus deseos-comunico el Ragnuk

\- ¿Qué necesito para conseguir un proxy? ¿Pueden ir mis gerentes? - pregunto rápidamente la chica, generando una pequeña risa de los goblins ante se entusiasmo

-a pesar de que nos halaga que confíes en nosotros, no se nos permite tomar un lugar en la corte de magos –comento para molestia de la castaña-tiene que ser un mago o bruja, se recomienda que sea de su extrema confianza y antes que lo preguntes, no necesitas un proxy para cada asiento, con uno será suficiente- añadió al ver que la castaña estaba a punto de lanzar otra pregunta

-ya veo entonces necesito una persona que se haga cargo de los 4 asientos de Wizengamot - dijo la ojimiel, en su mente pensaba en las personas que pudieran cumplir con los requisitos

-con respecto a eso Hermione, tenemos una inquietud – dijo un duende

-los escucho – les hizo saber la castaña

-veras sabemos que los Mortífagos, tomaron el control de ministerio en la última guerra, sin embargo a pesar de que el bando de la luz gano, aún no han podido recuperar de todo el ministerio, por lo que no sabemos quiénes son amigos o enemigos –razono Bragi- la situación se encuentra algo tensa dentro de la corte, por lo que sabemos y mostrarte ante los enemigos sería ponerte en justo como su principal objetivo, además que tu presencia los pondría en sobre aviso, en caso de que intentaran nuevamente tomar el ministerio –

-mantenerlo en secreto, nos brindaría un elemento sorpresa-aporto la castaña

-así es, los asientos de los fundadores tienen gran peso en tribunal, cualquier decisión que tu hagas con esos asientos, sería casi irrevocable – informo el Balder - no obstante, los dos asientos restantes, son suficientes para ayudar a sus amigos

-comprendo – dijo la ojimiel- entonces que sugieres – cuestiono sabiendo que ellos ya tenían una estrategia preparada

-sugiero que congele temporalmente los asientos de los fundadores- informo Bragi

\- ¿es posible? - cuestiono la castaña

-si- respondió Váli- cuando reclame sus anillos como heredera, deberá transmitir su deseo de que sus asientos se mantengan en reposo

\- ¿y nadie se dará cuenta? -pregunto la chica

-en absoluto- aseguro Rey- de echo nadie fuera de esta habitación, sabe sobre su actual status, señorita Granger- informo para gran alivio de la castaña

\- ¿eso es cierto? - cuestiono emocionada la leona, ella pensaba que apenas saliera seria acosada

-si- le indico el rey-solo tu Hermione, puedes revelar tu identidad a quien desees, nosotros no diremos nada

-pero, no tendrán problemas- se preocupó la castaña

-los idiotas del ministerio, no pueden exigirnos información confidencial de nuestro clientes-señalo el burlón el Rey

\- entonces ¿no tendré a la prensa acosándome cuando salga? - pregunto divertida la joven

-eso no puedo asegurarlo, después de todo eres, toda una celebridad –pico divertido el rey y todos en la sala soltaron una carcajada limpia cuando vieron el rostro contraído de la castaña- bien….bien- dijo cuándo su risa ceso- creo que es hora de que te entregue tus anillos- si más le hizo una seña a sus gerentes los cuales hicieron aparecer una cajitas, los goblins dejaron asentados las 4 cajas en el escritorio, frente a la castaña- adelante – la ínsito el Ragnuk

Todas las cajas estaban talladas maderas oscuras, decoradas según la casa, tenía algunas diferencias

La de Gryffindor estaba decorado con oro y rubís, además de una imagen de un león

La de Ravenclaw estaba decorada con plata y zafiros, además de una imagen de un águila

La de los Fleamont estaba decorada con oro blanco y diamantes color carmín, además de una imagen de un ligre (cruza entre león y tigre)

Por último, la de los Sayre estaba decorada con plata y diamantes color gris, además de una imagen de un cuervo

Los anillos estaban hechos de los mismos metales y diamantes de sus cajas y cada uno tenía los animales de sus distintivas casas y tenían una pequeña leyenda en latín "Heredis" se leía en letra cursiva

La castaña tomo cada uno en sus manos y los coloco donde la magia le guiaba, cuando llego a lo de los fundadores, realizo el pedido de los duendes estos emitieron un pequeño resplandor

-cuando tomes posesión de tus títulos, estos cambiaran de forma y mostraran los escudos de sus respectivas casa- le indico el rey- cualquier persona, que vea tus anillos, te reconocer como miembro y heredera de dicha casa

La castaña observo los anillos en sus dedos, llevo su dedo índice de la otra mano y delineo la cabeza del león que tenía y por curiosidad intento retirar el anillo, pero para su sorpresa, este no parecía querer cooperar

-no puedo quitármelo- exclamo horrorizada la castaña

-claro que no, eres la última heredera de tus casas, además solo el señor o señora de la casa puede hacerlo-añadió divertido el Rey

-pero no puedo salir así…dijiste…dijiste que cualquier persona puede reconocer los anillos- dijo preocupada la castaña

-solo tienes que desear que se oculten, eres una bruja después de todo y en el mayor de los casos, un hechizo de ocultación puede esconderlos- añadió burlón el Rey para vergüenza de la ojimiel

La castaña siguiendo lo indicado, deseo que sus anillos se ocultasen y con gran asombro los anillos desaparecieron ante la vista de los presentes, pero ella podía sentirlos aun entre sus dedos

-bueno, ahora sí creo, que es todo señorita Granger –dijo el rey

-le agradezco mucho su tiempo y su hospitalidad Rey Ragnuk – menciono la ojimiel - y gracias a ustedes también- comento dirigiéndose a los gerentes y guardias

-es nuestro trabajo- contestaron los gerentes- la esperamos en dos días, para ver sus bóvedas y los informes de las inversiones a la venta – quiso saber uno de los gerentes la castaña confirmo simplemente con un asentimiento

-Herms – llamo el joven guerrero, en todo este tiempo no se había alejado de la leona

\- bien entonces "Que sus enemigos caigan bajo su espada"- se despidió la heredera

\- Y los vuestros tiemblen ante tu poder- contestaron sonrientes los goblins al unísono

La castaña salió de la oficina acompañada de joven guerrero, este la guio de nuevo hacia el vestíbulo principal, el guerrero le mostro a la castaña nuevos cuadro que había pasado desapercibidos y la joven reconoció otros tantos.

-Te veré en dos días Herms "que tus enemigos caigan bajo tu espada"- se despidió el guerrero, al llegar a vestíbulo principal

-y los vuestros tiemblen ante tu poder- respondió la joven- te veré en dos días – y la castaña salió del banco despidiéndose de su amable acompañante

Afortunadamente el banco no tenía demasiados clientes, por lo que pasó desapercibida, cuando salió al callejón Diagon pudo percatarse que se encontraba de noche y rogando que nadie la reconociera, se colocó su capa e inicio su camino al caldero chorreante

Desafortunadamente un par de personas la reconocieron y se acercaron a ella. La castaña rápidamente, los saludo y continúo su camino, pero pudo percatarse que algunas personas la empezaban señalar, por lo que apuro su paso y finalmente se encontró en el caldero chorreante, el lugar estaba repleto, se ajustó su capa y decidió salir al mundo muggle.

¿y bien? que les pareció, espero sus comentarios

y si todo sale bien, espero subir un capítulo el viernes o el finde

psd.-lamento si encontraron algún error, lo subí a las prisas

bye


	3. Chapter 3-Retratos y Paseos

Lo siento, he tenido algunos problemas para subir el capítulo, se los juro he tratado de subirlo desde hace más de una hora. Y gracias a yacc32 por avisarme.

Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía, por lo que he olvidado un poco como funcionaba todo esto.

Asi que bien, como prometí, aquí tienen el capítulo,

ahora para las personas que me enviaron un comentario, muchas gracias, enserio animan mucho. y también a los que me siguen y agregaron a favoritos

Emy Song.- siento lo del capítulo pasado, me di cuenta y lo corregí cuanto antes. hace mucho deje de escribir y se me olvido un poco

sonrais777- que puedo decir, pizza es pizza. y ya está el capi para que continúes con tu curiosidad

marisol-castillo.- listo, aunque posiblemente sigas esperando

Daimond2539.-me mataron tus comentarios, enserio. y pues ya es VIERNES. Lo de Hermione siempre me gusto que conservara una parte de ella aun después de la guerra, pero aún hay cosas que se irán descubriendo en su personalidad. Lo de sus padres, se aclara en los siguientes capítulos, al igual que el misterio de su herencia, y solo puedo decirte que no los hechizo, ellos

Lila2234.-bueno en este capítulo saciaras tu duda, , gracias a ti por tomarte la molestia de comentar, ayuda mucho y la historia ya tengo hecho varios capítulos, pero aún falta revisarlos, espero terminarla y ya tengo varias ideas solo falta escribirlas. los goblins siempre pensé que eran algo más que simples cajeros

diva-akira .-gracias, me alegra que te guste y que te tomes la molestia de comentar y es bueno saber que es bien recibido

Lizzie Gza.-hola me alegro que te haya gustado, y si de echo la idea surgió por lo mismo en mi casa y se me ocurrió añadirla. lo de las actualizaciones estoy pensando que sea cada miércoles y claro, si se puede cada finde, aunque esto último les estaría avisando, si sucede algún cambio

ngelique. -gracias

loremmac.-sí, yo igual sentí que era algo largo, pero no pude cortarlo antes, se perdería un poco la historia y gracias por comentar

Bueno, sin más, los dejo a que continúen ya saben el Potterverso y lo que no reconozcan es de mi imiginacion.

Desafortunadamente un par de personas la reconocieron y se acercaron a ella. La castaña rápidamente, los saludo y continúo su camino, pero pudo percatarse que algunas personas la empezaban señalar, por lo que apuro su paso y finalmente se encontró en el caldero chorreante, el lugar estaba repleto, se ajustó su capa y decidió salir al mundo muggle

Cuando salió del mundo muggle, opto por guardar su capa, allí no la necesitaría tomo un taxi y pidió que la llevaran al centro comercial más cercano, tenía unas compras que hacer, dijo recordando la promesa al joven guardián, además se estaba quedando sin alimentos.

Al llegar al centro comercial le pago al taxista y se bajó, el lugar no estaba tan lleno al ser un día de la semana, por lo que la castaña quiso dar un pequeño paseo

El ojimiel no se consideraba una persona vanidosa, sin embargo, decidió aprovechar que ya no tendría que cuidar su cabeza de ningún loco asesino y cuidar un poco su imagen.

Por lo que decidió renovar su armario y comprarse, algunas cosas más como maquillaje e incluso otras cosas como, un set de cuidado del cabello, kit de mascarillas que una vendedora le aseguro que harían maravillas en su piel, perfumes, velas aromáticas, esmalte para uñas, unas sales de baño y claro no podía faltar unos libros.

En fin, compro lo que una chica de su edad compraría y talvez regresaría antes de irse a Hogwarts

Luego busco un lugar apartado y encogió las bolsas que llevaba, agradecía enormemente a Ollivanders, de haber quitado el rastreador, coloco las pequeñas bolsas de compra en su inseparable bolsito de cuentas y comenzó a andar al Wal-Mart, pero antes de llegar al paso por una tienda de electrodomésticos, en donde decidió comprar unos sencillos Smartphone, talvez consiguiera hacerlos funcionar con magia, se llevó 3 por si acaso, un DVD y algunas películas y series y sin más se dirigió ahora a abastecer su provisiones de alimentos

Salió de market casi una hora después, cargada de bolsa que volvió a empequeñecer y guardar, cuando estuvo segura de tener todo volvió a tomar un taxi y se dirigió a un pequeño restaurant

El lugar tenía un par de clientes, se acercó al mostrado que era atendido por un tipo alto y un poco musculoso, tenía el cabello entre negro y gris platinado, tenía unos ojos color azul y un envidiable moreno, su apariencia era de alguien severo, pero al ver a la castaña, una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro

-la pequeña Hermes, ha decidido bajar a visitar el mundo de los mortales- dijo jugando con su nombre

-es un placer verte también Luck- respondió la castaña alegre

\- lo de siempre – acertó el moreno – enseguida – dijo al ver la mirada de la castaña

La Gryffindor se encamino a su pequeña mesa, algo apartada y junto a un gran ventanal

Luca´s había sido el restaurant favorito de su abuela y solía venir cada domingo, incluso después de que falleciera, y cuando entro a Hogwarts venia en sus vacaciones

El moreno se acercó a la castaña y coloco frente a ella una pasta Alfredo junto pollo a la plancha y una copa de vino

-y bien, que te trae hasta aquí- cuestiono el ojiazul

-tiene que haber una razón- pregunto inocentemente la chica- siempre vengo en vacacione, lo olvidas

-sin embargo, estamos a mediados de mayo y la escuela termina en junio- señalo astutamente

-digamos que adelantaron las vacaciones, por cuestiones académicas y del profesorado-realmente no mentía, muchos profesores quedaron gravemente heridos y unos cuantos alumnos que también participaron, por lo que las clases se había suspendido – Luck necesito un favor

-tú dirás, mi bella dama- alago en moreno

\- necesito 2 de tus dotaciones de pizza-pidió la castaña

-tantas-exclamo el dueño- ¿puedo saber, por qué?

-digamos que unos amigos se enamoraron de tus pizzas- dijo para gran diversión del moreno

\- entonces iré a trabajar- se dispuso al levantarse del asiento, frente a la castaña-tardare un poco ¿lo sabes? - indico

La castaña se encogió en hombros y tomo su tenedor para empezar a comer-puedes añadir un par de hamburguesas y papas por favor- pidió

El moreno resoplo en señal de fastidio y se dirigió a preparar en gran pedido de la castaña

-y no olvides mi postre – le grito, antes que desapareciera por la cocina

Unas horas después la chica se encontraba aun sentada en aquella mesita, solo que ahora tenían un de sus nuevos libros entre sus manos y degustaba su ¿4ta? o ¿5? copa de vino.

-listo mi bella y exigente dama, su pedido está listo- le informo

La exigente dama guardo su libro de nuevo en su bolso, bebió el resto del contenido de su copa y siguió al ojiazul hasta la cocina

-allí tienes –dijo el dueño señalando- las cajas de piza que se encontraban apiladas en 3 enormes filas y aun lado unas pequeñas cajas cuadrada lo que suponía la chica serian la hamburguesa y papas. - ahora es tu turno, haz tu magia- añadió divertido moviendo las manos

El peligris sabía que era una bruja, la descubrió el verano de su tercer año de Hogwarts, cuando fue a comer y dejo, sin querer a la vista su varita en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans, Luck se acercó y disimuladamente le susurro su descuido, lo que la dejo sorprendida, ese mismo día se enteró que en la familia de Lucas al parecer había existido la magia y por ello sabían de su existencia

Hermione saco su varita que tenía escondida en sus jeans y empequeñeció todas las cajas, además les coloco otro hechizo para que estas se conservaran tal y como estaban y no se echaran a perder.

La chica de oro, salió del restaurant después de pagar todo y despedirse de su amigo, prometiendo regresar antes de partir a la escuela nuevamente, tomo un taxi y espero llegar a su destino

El taxista aparco frente a una solitaria casa, el lugar se encontraba en viejo vecindario y esa era la última casa de la calle, incluso estaba un poco aislada del resto - ¿segura que tiene bien la dirección, señorita? - pregunto un poco alarmado

-sí, no se preocupe – tranquilizo la joven, pago la cantidad que el chofer indico y salió del vehículo

Se acercó a la pequeña verja de madera que indicaba el comienzo de la propiedad y la abrió, recorrió el pequeño camino de piedras y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso, hasta que dio con un pequeño juego de llaves, lo tomo y abrió la puerta frente a ella.

El lugar estaba tal y como recordaba, podía notar que incluso había hecho un poco de limpieza

Esa casa había pertenecido a su abuela y esta se la había dejado cuando murió. El verano pasado, con ayuda del Remus había conseguido conectar la chimenea a la red flu.

Y cuando se peleó con Harry y Ron se había quedado unos días allí, pero su padre, la habían estado molestando demasiado esos últimos días y fue cuando Sirius que comprendió, el dolor de cabeza que podían ser los padres, le ofreció aquella casa que no dudo en aceptar

Sabía que sus padres no podrían buscarla en el mundo mágico, la castaña se dirigió hacia la chimenea, tomo un poco de polvos flu que tenía escondidos y dijo con voz clara- casa Black bosque encantado

Esta, apareció en lo que las últimas semanas, se había convertido en su hogar

Se encamino a la cocina a guardar todos los alimentos y después se dirigió al baño necesitaba un baño de agua caliente, urgente

Después de haberse aseado y vestido, se tiro en su cama, estaba demasiado cansada

La chica se encontrar en su cama, envuelta de alguna extraña manera entre sus sabanas, escuchaba un sonido incesante en la ventana y abriendo lentamente los ojos, pudo percatarse de una pequeña lechuza parda, que reclamaba su atención, la ojimiel la cual con mucha pereza se levantó de la cama y sospecho que pasada del medio día, al ver por la ventana y abrió la misma para que el ave pudiera entrar, la cual le reclamo con unos pequeños picotazos

-auch…auch..Ya …ya entendí, lo siento .- reclamo la castaña la leona, dirigió su mirada en donde debía estar un sobre y para horror de la castaña lo que estaba atado a la lechuza era un sobre muy conocido de color rojo

Un vociferador, que enseguida y empezó a gritar

-HERMIONE….HERMIONE ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?- salió la inconfundible voz de Sirius

-quieres comportarte – pidió, lo que supuso era la voz de Andrómeda

-pero Andy –sí, era ella- que tal, si le sucedió algo – se escuchaba angustiada la voz de Sirius

-sí, pero gritando no solucionas nada- le regaño la madre de Tonks- Hermione cariño, lo siento no pude detener a este pulgoso

-oye, no tengo pulgas- reclamo Sirius

-como decía – lo ignoro su prima-hemos estado preocupados por ti, intentamos contactarte desde hace 2 días por red flu, pero nadie respondió

-Hermione enserio te siente mal o algo, sabes que cuentas conmigo-Andy se aclaró fuertemente la voz- digo con nosotros –corrigió el pelinegro –para lo que necesites

-Sirius se acaba el tiempo- le advirtió

-y será mejor que te comuniques con nosotros, en lo más breve jovencita –intento sonar severo, el ex-auror o enviare a Tonks a buscarte – amenazo- Y NO ES UN JUEGO ES ENSE…..

Fue lo último que se escuchó antes que la carta se autodestruyera

La castaña, se sintió mal de preocupar a Sirius y Andrómeda, así que decidió hacer llamarlos por red flu, además no sabía si la carta era de hoy o de ayer, por lo que antes, que se presentara un contingente de aurores debía apresurarse

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala, donde se encontraba la chimenea, tomo algo de polvo flu los lanzo y metió la cabeza y dijo claramente

-Grimmauld Place número 12- grito la castaña y enseguida pudo observar por medio de las flamas el vestíbulo principal de la mansión Black, busco con la mirada algún rastro del animago y lo encontró sentado en una mesa, tomando el té nerviosamente junto a Andrómeda – Sirius, Andrómeda- les hizo saber la castaña de su presencia

-Hermione por Merlín- se acercó corriendo el merodeador – donde diantres te metiste – exigió saber

-Hermione cielo, te donde has estado-demando saber preocupada castaña mayor

-yo si…siento haberlos preocupado- de disculpo la ojimiel-estuve atendiendo unos asuntos, por lo que estuve fuera unos días-ni loca pesaba decirles que se encontraba inconsciente, lo más seguro, sería que la obligarían a ir la mansión Black

\- debiste habernos avisado jovencita- regaño paternalmente el pelinegro

-lo siento Sirius- dijo la pequeña castaña

\- deja a la niña en paz-regaño su prima- y bien cariño ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Has estado durmiendo bien? - pregunto conocedora de las pesadillas de la ojimiel

-si me encuentro bien y he estado durmiendo mejor-respondió, técnicamente no estaba mintiendo durmió por dos días, sin contar lo de hoy

-eso es bueno ¿y la comida? -siguió la madre de Tonks

-ayer fui a hacer la compra – le informo

\- me alegro mucho, aunque deberías salir- sugirió, y Sirius asintió con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo- no deberías estar encerrada todo el día

La joven sintió que ella quería decirle otra cosa, puesto acababa de mencionarles que estuvo fuera dos días

-qué te parece, si vienes a cenar mañana- y allí estaba y por el tono de voz, pudo adivinar que se trataba más bien de una orden y no una petición como quería hacerla ver - hace mucho que no te vemos – ahora jugaba con el chantajismo emocional-

La castaña se quedó un momento pensando, si aceptaba es probable que se topara con Harry y ella no quería incomodar a nadie y

-Harry no estará-dijo Sirius a ver dónde iban los pensamientos de la Gryffindor- no tienes de que preocuparte, vamos Herms hace mucho no te veo y me hace pensar que no quieres verme- chantajeo el ex-Gryffindor

-de acuerdo –acepto la castaña –además hay un asunto que me gustaría tratar con ustedes –añadió, para intriga de los primos Black

\- de que se trata- quisieron saber

-lo sabrán mañana- le comento burlona la chica- bien debo irme, tengo que desayunar, hasta mañana – se desapareció la castaña, ante que hicieran más preguntas

La ojimiel aun con el pijama puesto, se encamino a la cocina para buscar algo que comer. Decidió hacer algo de pasta con pollo, después de ver la hora

Tardo poco tempo en tener su comida lista y junto a un gran vaso de jugo llevo su comida frente al televisor, lo encendió y busco un canal que le llamara la atención

La joven leona termino de comer a la par que el programa de televisión que estaba gustando, dejo su plato en la mesa de enfrente, junto al otro que se hallaba abandonado hace uno días

Y pensó que haría el resto de la tarde, había pensado en seguir practicando los hechizo, cuando recordó que el sanador le había ordenado dejar de sobre exigir su magia.

Miro a su alrededor y descubrió que el lugar estaba hecho un asco, había partes de televisor en suelo, junto a un monto de cables y libros regados, la mesa frente a ella se encontraba llena de platos y vasos

y no recordaba la última vez que había pasado una escoba por el lugar, incluso las ventanas tenían una fina capa de polvo

Y entonces llego a su memoria, que cuando llego a ese lugar se había limitado a limpiar la sala, la cocina y su habitación. Creo que acababa de buscar que hacer, así que sin más se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a buscar los utensilios necesarios para realizar la limpieza

Tres horas después con mucho esfuerzo, un par de hechizos cortesía de la señora Weasley, había dejado implacable toda la planta de abajo, su habitación y las escaleras. ahora solo quedan un par de habitaciones y el pasillo de la planta alta. decidió continuar por el pasillo

Mientras sacudía unas armaduras de lo que suponía eran unos caballeros, delante de un gran cuadro, cuyo dibujo no se apreciaba, se fijó que en el piso había unas extrañas marcas, que a la castaña le recordó el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta

-Mobilirem- dijo mientras apuntaba hacia las armaduras las cuales se movieron, dejando a la vista un gran cuadro que mostraba unos árboles llenos de frutas- no tiene sentido- razono - a menos que…- busco entre los arboles alguno que fuera de peras y

¡SI!

allí estaba oculto entre las manzanas y las naranjas

Pero se veía una enorme y jugosa pera.

La ojimiel llevo una de sus mano y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y para su gran satisfacción escucho como algo se desbloqueó, la castaña empujo el cuadro y descubrió que como esperaba, se trataba de una puerta, solo que esta no daba hacia las cocinas, si no lo que parecía ser un despacho

La joven entro sigilosamente al lugar, pero no pareciera a ver nada fuera de lo común hasta que.

-al fin, alguien fue lo suficientemente inteligente- exclamo una voz alegremente

La castaña busco con la mirada el dueño de esa voz, la encontró en un cuadro de un hombre aristocrático que no pasaba de los 40, observo su larga y rizada cabellera color carbón que tenía atada en media coleta, en conjunto con unos chispeantes ojos grises, todo esto en un rostro de finas y masculinas facciones, todo en el gritaba BLACK

-yo no lo describiría inteligente, sino más bien un alborotador –cizaño, otra voz, de otro lado de la habitación

La chica dirigió su mirada, a aquella nueva voz que la analizaba con la mirada

-o alborotadora- cambio al ver a la chica y para sorpresa de la castaña, un joven idéntico a Sirius le devolvía la mirada

\- lo que sea- resto importancia el otro cuadro – por lo menos, tengo alguien más amable con quien hablar- añadió contento- ¿Quién es usted señorita?

-Hermione Granger – respondió, sin apartar la mirada del cuadro de clon de Sirius

-un placer señorita Granger mi nombre es Alphard Black y ese gruñón de allí es…

-Regulus Arcturus Black- termino la castaña

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - exigió alterado el hermano de Sirius

-Sirius…- le hizo saber la castaña

-ya veo, así que mi joven sobrino, aún vive- comento alegre el tío- puedo saber en qué año estamos señorita Granger

-12 de mayo de 1996- le hizo saber la ojimiel

\- entonces ha pasado más de una década desde que fallecí ¿y bien como están las cosas por el mundo mágico? - quiso saber el no tan viejo hombre

-se encuentran bien ahora….

-la guerra- demando saber el pequeño pelinegro, después de mantenerse en silencio

-acabo – le respondió la chica-

-el señor oscuro- continúo

-muerto-

-los horroc…..

-destruidos- corto la castaña y observo como el chico, soltó un suspiro aliviado

\- así que las cosas han estado entretenidas últimamente – interrumpió el Black mayor

La castaña decidió contarle resumidamente lo que había sucedido en los últimos años

\- ¿y por qué, han estado encerrados todo este tiempo? - pregunto intrigada la leona

-bueno, no creí le tomaría tanto tiempo alguien descubrir el lugar – respondió apenado el ojigris mayor- y puede que haya olvidado, mencionar sobre nuestros cuadros

-y por qué, no están en la mansión Black- cuestiono la Gry

-el viejo, temía ser quemado- comento divertido el joven Black

-tu madre, me amenazó con eso en muchas ocasiones – se defendió el otro

\- bueno, no creo que eso suceda ahora- comento divertida la castaña-no le gustaría estar en la mansión

\- sería interesante volver a conversar con el abuelo Cygnus o con Dorea e incluso con Orión o la tía…. – se emocionó el Tío de Sirius-

La castaña se preguntó, qué es lo que pensaba el joven azabache, pues había puesto una sonrisa amarga cuando les ofreció regresar a la mansión

-a Sirius le alegraría verte- le aseguro la ojimiel, al imaginar la razón tras su silencio

-no lo creo él y yo no…no nos llevábamos…. muy bien- le hizo saber

-el, cuándo se enteró de…de có…como moriste – dijo por fin- se la paso días deprimido y por las noches lloraba, lamentando no haber sido un buen hermano-le informo- el aún se lamenta no haber podido ayudarte

-yo…yo…creo que podría regresar entonces…- acepto no muy seguro el pequeño Reg

\- a Sirius le encantara la sorpresa de mañana entonces- le aseguro con una sonrisa el ruido de su estómago, rompió la burbuja que se había formado para vergüenza de la castaña

-creo que su estómago demanda alimentos señorita Granger –le dijo burlón el ex-Slytherin

\- entonces, creo que es hora de retirarme – indico la castaña poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida – pasare mañana por la noche a buscarlos – le informo – nos vemos Alphard…..Regulus - se despidió alegre la castaña

-hasta mañana Hermione, descansa- le deseo el Tío

La chica salió de la habitación secreta y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de alimentos, empezó a sacar los ingrediente para hacerse un sándwich y pensó, si sería buena idea intentar hacer funcionar un refrigerador, pues había olvidado poner el hechizo de preservación en el queso y este se había estropeado

Era lo que le gustaba del mundo muggle, podías llegar de las compras y meter todo al refrigerador y en el mundo mágico tenías que ir poniendo un hechizo a cada cosa que comprabas y si lo olvidabas o no lo hacías bien la comida terminaba estropeada

La leona se lo pensó mejor y decidió que pasaría a comprar unos cuantos electrodomésticos ya vería después como los haría funcionar

Y hablando de eso, recordó los teléfonos y el DVD que compro ayer en el mundo muggle, tal vez después de cenar podría intentar hacerlos funcionar

Cuando la ojimiel se presentó a la mañana siguiente en el banco, pudo percibir de nuevo las miradas en su persona y por extraño que pareciera, estas se sentían diferentes de la vez anterior, se percató que Seti se encontraba cerca, suponía que esperándola por lo que presurosa se dirigió hasta el

\- buen día Seti que vuestro oro siempre fluya - saludo la castaña en ese momento, para desconcierto de la chica se escuchó un par de gruñidos y una que otra risa ahogada.

\- buen día Hermione y que sus bóvedas estén siempre llenas –devolvió el saludo un muy sonriente duende-vamos, los demás nos están esperando – indico el pequeño Seti

La chica cruzo la pequeña puerta lateral y se dirigido al pasillo que era custodiado por su fiel acompañante, que le brindaba una radiante sonrisa

\- buen día, Hang que vuestro oro siempre fluya- saludo sonriente

\- buen día Hermione y que sus bóvedas estén siempre llenas- contesto sonriente el guardián y enseguida se unió a la castaña y el pequeño duende en su recorrido

-Hang sabes por qué los duendes me miran como si les debiera algo y otros como si los hubiera salvado –le pregunto la joven, mientras se alejaban de todas las miradas y se adentraban al pasillo

-bueno, podría decirse que acabas de salvarnos a algunos de perder una apuesta y pues los otro supongo que molestos, por que acabas de hacerlos perder un par de galeones

¿Apuesta? ¿Salvarlos? ¡Hang me metiste en una apuesta! - exclamo la castaña

-ehhh…¿sí?...-contesto/pregunto el guardián confundido- pero tranquila, apostamos a tu favor – consoló con el apoyo de Seti quien movía la cabeza energéticamente, aceptando las palabras de su compañero

-tú también Seti… wow no puedo creerlo – decía sorprendida la chica- ¿y bien? - cuestiono

\- ¿bien, ¿qué? - pregunto confundido el guardián

\- ¿de qué trataba la apuesta? –especifico la castaña

-ah…alguno de los goblins no creía, que una bruja había aprendido algunas de las costumbres goblins- respondió – bien, llegamos

La castaña se percató de que era una oficina similar a la que había entrado hace dos días, esta se encontraba un poco más atrás de la anterior

Adentro la esperaban sentados sus demás gerentes de cuentas, por lo que la leona procedió a saludarlos, obteniendo de regreso tan conocido saludo y después de las presentaciones cortas y una breve charla, se dirigieron por un pasillo diferente, donde reconoció aquel conocido transporte de la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar

El recorrido fue demasiado "movido" descubrió que la bóveda de Sayre y Fleamont se hallaban cerca de la bóveda principal de la familia Black.

Cuando entro la bóveda de los Sayre pudo ver los grandes montos de dinero, algunos cuadros vacíos, uno que otro mueble y montones de libros, de los cuales descubrió que algunos eran registros de su antepasado, tomo algunos para analizarlos, tal vez resolvieran podía averiguar algo de su misteriosa herencia, por ultimo encontró un especie de cofre lleno de armas de todo tipo que los duende miraban muy fijamente y parecían algo molestos

-sucede algo- quiso saber la heredera Sayre, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta- ah es cierto –recordó la castaña, Bill le había dicho de sentido de pertenencia de los goblins ellos- eso fueron hechos por los goblins cierto- afirmo la chica

-sus antepasados compraron esas armas a nuestra nación hace mucho, pero no cumplieron con el acuerdo que firmaron-Váli intento que la molestia que sentía no apareciera en su voz, después de toda la chica, no había cometido ninguna falta- debían devolver las armas a la nación goblin después de su muerte- añadió al ver la confusión de la castaña

-ya veo …-la castaña pudo entender su molestia- entonces, pueden tomar lo que les pertenece - dijo simplemente -y me disculpo en nombre de mis ancestros

-nos…nosotros…muchas gracias Hermione….no sabes lo que significa para nosotros- agradeció sinceramente Hang, los duende tomaron el cofre y se dirigieron a la siguiente bóveda

La bóveda de la familia Fleamont era bastante similar a la otra, la chica nuevamente tomo un par de libros y le pidió a los duende que tomaran lo que les perteneciera y así cargados con dos cofres y muchos libros, se dirigieron finalmente a las bóvedas de los fundadores, los cuales según le informaron, era las primeras bóvedas en construirse y se encontraban en lo más profundo de Gringotts, se detuvieron primero en la de Gryffindor, allí le informaron que estas solo se ella podría abrirlas, le explicaron que debía colocar la su mano con el anillo y una gota de su sangre y ella siguió las indicaciones

Cuando abrió la bóveda, decir que se sorprendió, era quedarse corto

El lugar era 10 veces más grande los anteriores y tenía montañas de dinero, montones de cofres llenos de joyas y armas, estantes llenos de extraños artefactos, unos armarios llenos de vestidos, trajes, capas e incluso zapatos, también había un par de muebles llenos de libros y sobre todo muchas armas, había desde hachas, cuchillos, arcos y flechas, armaduras completas, escudos y muchas espadas.

La castaña recorrió un poco el lugar, había muchas cosas interesantes y podía jurar que le pareció ver un huevo de dragón, se acercó a los estantes de libros y observo con fascinación, mucho de los tomos eran primera edición y predominaban los libros de DCAO y combate, decidió llevarse unos pocos, aun tenia los que había sacado de las otras bóvedas.

La chica regreso con los goblins, que la esperaban pacientemente y para sorpresa de la castaña, no habían tomado nada

-que sucede- pidió saber, el lugar estaba repleto de armas, era imposible que al menos una, no les perteneciera- ¿Por qué, no han tomado nada?

-los regalos hechos por la nación goblin, no pueden ser devueltos-le informo Balder- su ancestro fue un noble aliado de nuestra nación ¿continuamos?

La ojimiel no comento nada, solo asistió con la cabeza y los siguió a su siguiente destino. Realizo el mismo procedimiento y….

La castaña se encontraba en un sueño si Godric podía llenar la casa de Alphard con sus armas, Rowena podía hacerlo con sus libros, ignorando todo lo demás, siguió caminando autónomamente hacia los ciento de libros, que se encontraban perfectamente acomodados en los libreros.

La castaña pasó un dedo entre los diferentes tomos que allí se encontraba, había de todos tamaños y tipos.

Por un momento pensó en sentarse a leer uno de los muchos e interesantes títulos, pero sabía que el tiempo la apremiaba, por lo que soltando en un suspiro toda la frustración que sentía, decidió tomar un par de libros de transformaciones, otros más de pociones y encantamiento y finalmente se optó por unos de medimagia y runas. Había tomado los suficientes de DCAO y aritmacia de la bóveda de Gryffindor

El camino de vuelta juraba que se sentía más movido.

Los duendes ya le habían comunicado en el camino, que el Rey solicitada su presencia por lo que, al salir, se encaminaron a las oficinas del gobernante.

La leona saludo amablemente a los guardias y a la secretaria, la cual le indico que el Rey la estaba esperando y sin más, entraron a su reunión con el Rey

-Que vuestro otro siempre fluya Rey Ragnuk- saludaron todos

\- Y que sus bóvedas estén siempre llenas- regreso el saludo – y bien ¿parece que fue de tu agrado el recorrido? - señalo el goblin, al ver la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la castaña

-estábamos planteándonos seriamente, el sacarla de la bóveda de madame Ravenclaw- comento burlón Hang con el asentimiento de los duende restante. El Rey se limitó a reírse para la vergüenza de la castaña –rey la señorita Hermione, ha tenido la amabilidad de devolver las armas de la nación goblin- le comunico para asombro del rey

\- le agradezco su amabilidad señorita, esas armas significan mucho para nuestra nación- le hizo saber el gobernante

-era lo justo además esas armas, debieron ser devueltas hace mucho- le restó importancia la leona

-y bien supongo que mis empleados, ya le han comunicado de todas sus propiedades – la castaña asistió confirmando lo dicho por el rey- el motivo por la que la mande a llamar, es para comunicarle que el ministerio ya está enterado de su presencia. Los asientos de las casas Fleamont y Sayre han aparecido de nuevo ante la corte y como supusimos, no han tardado en llegar las cartas del ministerio exigiendo saber los nombres de dichos asientos- continuo molesto el Rey ante la osadía del ministerio

\- siento causarles molestias – se disculpó la ojimiel

\- no debes disculparte Hermione, sabíamos que esto iba a pasar – le hizo saber – sin embargo, ahora creo que debes estar más precavida- la alerto señalando las manos de la chica, haciéndole saber que podía ver sus anillos en sus dedos, los cuales oculto rápidamente

-las cosas en el ministerio, están a punto de volverse caóticas y no dudo que utilicen cualquier medio para llegar a ti- le informo Bragi-

\- ¿ya has elegido a quien será tu Proxy? -pregunto el Rey

-tengo, alguien en mente – le hizo saber

-Hermione tienes que asegurarte que la persona que elijas sea de tu absoluta confianza –se preocupó Balder

-lo sé –dijo

-y, además, no estaría demás tomar algunas precauciones- recomendó Frey- incluso tu mejor amigo, puede traicionarte

-entiendo, pero sé que Sirius, nunca me traicionaría –aseguro la castaña

\- ¿el nuevo patriarca de la casa Black? -pregunto Ragnuk -¿el, ex-prófugo?

-si- respondió la chica- sé que él, jamás diría nada, el no vendió a los Potter´s, como se cree.

-lo sabemos –aseguro Frey – pero, creo que el señor Black, no podrá ser su Proxy

-aunque era una opción el asignarlo como mi proxy, puedo saber el ¿por qué? - pregunto sorprendida, la recién enterada heredera

-el señor Black, ya posee un asiento ante la corte de magos, y ellos no permiten que alguien, que ya tenga un lugar represente a otro, es algo así para evitar un monopolización- le hizo saber Balder

-y que me dicen de Andrómeda Tonks- quiso saber la joven

-oh la ex-señorita Black, es una madame sumamente sabia y muy astuta- razono Bragi- sería una excelente decisión –opino –además con el apoyo de su jefe de casa, creo que harán temblar algunos lugares de Wizengamot

-bien, está decidido- exclamo feliz la ojimiel- solo espero que acepte- continúo esperanzada

-no se olvide de traerla para firmar el documento oficial- le recordó Frey

-de acuerdo – acepto la chica y hablando de traer- ¡cierto! -dijo recordando lo que le había prometido- traje lo que les prometí- anuncio a un feliz Rey y guardianes –déjame ver están por aquí - dijo buscando en su pequeño bolso de cuentas –aquí esta - la castaña saco un pequeña tv – para tristeza de los Goblins, que esperaban la comida

\- y esto, ¿cómo se come? - pregunto uno de los guardias

La castaña no pudo evitar reírse ante la pregunta- no es comida –le dijo- pero creo que les gustara-les aseguro, después de ver sus rostros decepcionados –solo necesitamos un lugar más amplio y un lugar donde colocar la tv. –señalo, al ver que a pesar de que la oficina era grande, al tener demasiados mueble y sillas resultaba algo incomodo

-qué te parece el lobby- sugirió el Rey

\- sí, puede funcionar-acepto recordando el amplio lugar, además también había prometido mostrarles a los guardias de afuera

La chica y todo el comité de guerreros se dirigieron hacia afuera de la oficina y una vez allí la joven pidió que corrieran uno de los sofás y lo colocaran de frente, busco una pequeña mesita que servía de adorno y la transformo en un mueble más amplio y lo coloco en el espacio vacío frente a los sofás, coloco la pequeña tv y la regreso a su tamaño normal con un hechizo, volvió a buscar dentro de su bolso y encontró el control remoto, se sentó en un sofá individual, al ver que los demás estaban ocupados y para asombro de los presente, la "caja "como llamaron, se ilumino y de un momento a otro y una serie de imágenes aparecía ante ellos

\- ¿cómo metieron ese humano allí? -

\- ¿por qué esta allá? -

\- ¿no le dolió? -

\- ¿qué es eso? -

\- ¿cómo salen tantas cosas? -

Eran a las preguntas que escuchaba la sonriente castaña

-eso se llama televisión y no, no hay nadie metido adentro- aseguro –es un invento muggle, digamos que este funciona casi como un pensadero, te permite ver las cosas como si estuvieras allí- le enseñaba la ojimiel, todos asistieron en señal de entendimiento- y bueno lo traje, porque me dijiste que quería ver como son las peleas muggle- dijo dirigiéndose a Hang, que la miraba entusiasmado

La ojimiel tomo el control otra vez y comenzó a buscar el canal donde sabia pasaban las luchas de la MMA, para su suerte, una pelea estaba comenzando.

La chica explico brevemente de lo que se trataba a unos asombrados goblins y para alegría de algunos, saco de su bolsito la comida y bebidas que había prometido

La joven pregunto por el sanador y los goblins sin despegar su mirada del televisor y con un trozo de pizza en su mano le señalaron un pasillo.

La castaña, segura que nadie la acompañaría, ni siquiera su "inseparable" guardián se dirigió al pasillo, no sin antes advertí que nada de amarrar o encerrar a nadie.

Camino sola por el pasillo y se paró frente una puerta que rezaba enfermería, toco dos veces y espero que la voz del sanador, que dijo un breve adelante.

La chica entro a la habitación y encontró al sanador frente a su escritorio escribiendo en un pergamino

-buenas tardes –anuncio su presencia la castaña- Que vuestro otro siempre fluya

-ah sí, sí, y que sus bóvedas estén siempre llenas- gruño el goblin, levantando por fin la mirada del pergamino- señorita Granger- reconoció el duende – ¿cómo se ha sentido? –cuestiono ceñudo el sanador

-yo bi…..bien- tartamudeo la joven y por alguna extraña razón el goblin, no fio de su palabra y le ordeno sentarse en una de las camillas, mientras le hacia una serie de análisis, para comprobar si había cumplido con lo ordenado

Media hora después de una series de pregunta y algunos análisis, el sanador por fin pregunto por la presencia de la castaña

-yo le traje lo que le prometí- dijo tímidamente la castaña, aquel duende por alguna razón le daba miedo –aquí tiene –sacando un par de cajas de su bolso

-ahh….las delicias muggles- exclamo animadamente el sanador, tomo las cajas que la chica le ofrecía y las coloco en su escritorio- y por casualidad no abra una cerveza en aquel bolso suyo- cuestiono, mientras miraba esperanzado su pequeño bolso, la ojimiel saco un par de botellas y se las entrego.

La chica pensó que lo mejor era regresar se despidió del sanador que le agradeció y le dio un pequeño regaño de lo importante que es la salud y salió de la enfermería lo antes posible

Realizo el corto trayecto y se encontró de nuevo en el lobby, estaba tal y como cuando se había ido con la excepción, que ahora las cajas y botellas se encontraban vacías y que afortunadamente Hangs se encontraba a salvo, el cual el cual se percató de su presencia

\- ¿Herms, que tal tu visita? - le pregunto

-bien, me hizo una revisión de nuevo- le comunico

-ese viejo nunca cambia- comento sonriente- te vas-dijo ahora angustiado y la ojimiel se dio cuenta que tenía toda las miradas angustiadas de los goblins en ella

-sí, tengo una cena con los Black- respondió para gran tristeza de los presentes

-pero la pelea aún no ha terminado- alcanzo a escuchar que comentaba en tristemente Seti

\- pero, si gustan puedo dejarles la tv y volver después por ella-ofrecióa los goblins, que se entusiasmaron ante la idea

-te prometo que la cuidaremos con nuestra vida- acepto el Rey en tono solemne

-bien, entonces creo que me retiro- informo- que sus enemigos caigan bajo su espada-se despidió la castaña

\- y que los vuestro tiemble ante su poder- respondieron a coro

-claro-acepto la chica y sin más se retiró, una vez más sola al ver que nadie se disponía acompañarla

Cuando salió del banco decidió pasar a comprar un par de piedras rayo y cristales mágicos, creyendo que eran necesario si quería recuperar su tv, también compro un par de pergaminos y tinta, y algunos ingredientes para pociones, afortunadamente no había demasiadas personas por lo que pudo comprar cómodamente, cuando termino regreso a su casa tenía tiempo suficiente para darse un baño y arreglarse.

y bien, ¿que tal?

lo siguiente será la cena con los Black ¿cómo creen que reaccione Sirius?

nos veremos el miércoles, espero sus comentarios :)

nos vemos

bye

psd. avísenme si sucedió algún problema profas.


	4. Chapter 4-Cena y un ¿muerto?

**Es miércoles y ya saben el Potterverso y todo lo demás es solo invento de mi mente.**

 **Bien los comentarios, muchas gracias a todos los me dejaron uno, en especial a aquellos que me informaron del incidente 8** (yacc32 y 2234 ) **y gracias igualmente los que leen y siguen la historia.**

 **sonrais777** **.-es bueno ver tu comentario y tienes algo de razón**

 **Lizzie Gza.** **Me encantaría actualizar todos los días, pero mi mente no piensa lo mismo. Y gracias por comprender eso. Hermione es simplemente Hermione con todo su amor por los libros.**

 **Daimond2539** **.- siempre me alegran tus comentarios, y en cuanto a los Lupin NO están muertos, aunque tampoco te aseguro que estén juntos. Y por supuesto que seria incapaz de matar a Fred, Tal vez a George (es broma). No te imaginas lo que provocaran los Black en las futuras reuniones y los teléfonos aun esta experimentado por lo que necesita repuestos. Aunque si pienso dárselos a ellos en un futuro, con sus padres no comas ansias, todo a su tiempo y las piedras es porque presiente que su tv no regresara y lo demás espero que el capítulo resuelva tu dudas**

 **Pd. No me importan todas tus posdatas es divertido leerlas**

 **Lila2234** **.-hola si Hermione pudiera viviría en ellas, en cuanto a la política y sus padres es algo mas complicado, que aun no termino de asentar del todo solo tengo un par de ideas y gracias por comprenderme y. en cuanto a Draco debido a que fue en 5 año nunca tomo la marca, su papel aun no lo he decidido del todo y si, Herms no pude tener un año tranquilo**

 **Tsune-sama** **-gracias**

 **diva-akira** **.-en parte yo igual la comprendo puesto que me gusta leer y es algo posible con Hermione. gracias por dejar tu comentario**

 **Sin más los dejo leer**

 _Cuando salió del banco decidió pasar a comprar un par de piedras rayo y cristales mágicos, creyendo que eran necesario si quería recuperar su tv, también compro un par de pergaminos y tinta, y algunos ingredientes para pociones, afortunadamente no había demasiadas personas por lo que pudo comprar cómodamente, cuando termino regreso a su casa tenía tiempo suficiente para darse un baño y arreglarse._

A las 7:45, la joven castaña acababa de aparecer en Grimmauld Place, se retiró el hollín de la capa y salió de la chimenea apenas había logrado par un paso cuando un ¡plop! Se escucho

-el sucio amo está esperando a la señorita sangre sucia en el salón - le informo Kreacher –sígame- le gruño. Este la guio a una pequeña sala, no muy lejos dentro donde se encontraban, dentro se encontraban cómodamente platicando los últimos descendientes de la familia Black- amo la señorita sangre sucia ya se encuentra aquí- volvió a gruñir

\- Kreacher, te he dicho que no te dirijas de esa forma a las personas- regaño Sirius

\- Kreacher se disculpa- dijo a regañadientes –si no necesita más a Kreacher, se retira-y el elfo salió sin esperar nada más, murmurando una serie de insultos

\- Buenas noches-saludo la castaña

-HERMS- se abalanzo Tonks hacia ella- ¿dónde te habías metido? - demando saber la peli-rosa

\- yo también te extrañe Tonks- añadió divertida la castaña

-pero no te quedes parada, ven toma asiento- la apuro la metamorfomaga

-Sirius, Andrómeda –saludo la castaña cuando tomo asiento

-Hermione, un placer volver a verte-devolvió el saludo la castaña mayor

-Herms-saludo simplemente el animago- y bien, ¿cómo has estado?

-perfectamente-respondió- ¿y ustedes?

La charla siguió un rato más, hasta que Kreacher les anuncio que la cena estaba servida

La cena transcurrió sin complicaciones y ahora se encontraba de nuevo en aquella sala

Las damas con una copa de vino, mientras que Sirius había preferido un whisky, estaban teniendo una plática amena, cuando un zorro plateado entro, ante este, todos guardaron silencio. tal vez recordando lo que significaba es encantamiento meses atrás

Este recorrió el lugar y se detuvo frente a la peli-rosa

-¡Tonks cabeza de chorlito, te llevaste los informes del último ataque y Dawlish los quiere ahora!- dijo una voz de lo que pareció un desesperado joven

-oh no ….mi jefe va a matarme-dijo la Aurora antes de ponerse de pie de un brinco y salir por la puerta- regreso en momento –fue lo último que escucharon, al ver un rayo rosa salir corriendo, oyeron en sonido de algo romperse y después escucharon los inconfundibles gritos de la madre de Sirius

-TRAIDORES…..TRAIDORES….EN LA NOBLE CASA DE LOS BLACK…..COMO OSAN PARARSE AQUÍ…- retumbaba la voz en las paredes

Los tres restantes soltaron un sonoro suspiro, antes de dirigirse a donde sabían la escena que iban a encontrar

\- KREACHER….. KREACHER…- escucharon que llamaba al viejo elfo-TRAIDORES…TRAIDORES QUE ENSUCIAN EL NOBLE APELLIDO…..UNA SANGRE SUCIA - fue el saludo que recibieron al llegar

-QUIERES CALLARTE VIEJA DRECREPITA- devolvió el saludo el animago

\- AH PERO SI ES EL BASTARDO DE MI HIJO…- siguió la vieja decrepita

-TU NO ERES MI MADRE –corto el ojigris

-OH SI TAN SOLO, HUBIERAS SIDO COMO MI BUEN REGULUS – se lamentaba la ex matriarca

-ENTONCE AHORA MISMO ESTARIA MUERTO, REGULUS FUE UN…..

y hablando de Régulus- REGULUS….ALPHARD…- recordó la castaña, cortando la pelea entre madre e hijo

-creo que te equivocas Herms, mi primo se llamaba Régulus Arcturus- trato de corregir la ojigris

-no….no….es eso….yo-decía la castaña entrecortadamente y buscando en su confiable bolso de cuentas los cuadros que había prometido traer- aquí están- dijo sacando ambos cuadros- lo siento, chicos – se disculpó la chica, bajo la atenta mirada de todos

-vaya señorita Granger, creí que nos había olvidado- escucharon una voz vagamente familiar

-ya era hora- escucharon de una segunda voz, que imaginaron jamás volver a escuchar

-Reg…Reg…..eres tú—preguntaba entre cortadamente el ex-auror

-ho..hola Sirius….Andy- saludo tímidamente el Joven retrato

Y antes de siquiera imaginarlo la ojimiel, que sostenía ambos retratos, fue abrumada por un lloroso elfo

-el amo….el amo ….Regulus ha regresado…..el joven amo …..ha vuelto…la señorita …..la señorita sangre sucia …..lo ha traído de regreso….el elfo Kreacher….promete comportarse mejor…..con la señorita sangre suci….no…no ….. Kreacher…. Kreacher…promete no volver a insultar a la señorita otra vez…Kreacher promete ser un buen elfo y servir a la señorita –lloraba el pobre elfo a los pies de la leona

La chica estaba a punto de decirle algo al elfo, cuando unos sollozos la desconcertaron.

Allí frente a ella se encontraba el merodeador llorando a lagrima viva, también se percató de que Andrómeda luchaba fuertemente para contener sus sollozos, fallando estrepitosamente

-yo….yo….-trataba de buscar palabras la castaña, para consolar a los ojigris pero no salía ninguna

-bien, a esto llamo una cálida bienvenida- dijo Alphard alegremente, cortando la pesada atmosfera que se había creado- y bien, ¡quien Quién quiere darle un abrazo al tío Alphard! –continuo para alegría de los presentes

\- tu si sabes cómo aligerar el ambiente eh vejete- añadió cizañoso Régulus

Después de que todos se hubieron calmado, incluido al lloroso elfo, la ojimiel les conto la historia de cómo los encontró y había decidido traerlos

-pero no entiendo, cómo se te ocurrió no decirle a nadie tío Al- exclamo su sobrina después de escuchar el relato

\- bueno confiaba, en que mi aventurero y revoltoso sobrino lo descubriera- añadió un sonriente tío Al

\- hey no me eches la culpa-exclamo un sonriente animago- creo que lo mejor es que los llevemos al salón de los retratos,-menciono al percatarse de los calambres de la castaña, que se había quedado sosteniendo ambos cuadros

el ojigris intento acercarse a tomar el cuadro de su hermano, pero Kreacher fue más rápido, por lo que decidió agarrar el de su tío y se disponían a salir cuando una voz los detuvo

-Sirius- llamo su madre y para su sorpresa, su voz no era un grito

-que quiere Walburga - respondió serio y sorpresivamente, no emitió ningún grito o insulto

-puedes llevarme junto con Régulus – pidió, casi suplico la madre de ambos

Todos los vivos, se encontraban sorprendidos con la petición de aquella señora gritona del cuadro.

La castaña se fijó entonces de la mirada anhelante de la madre de ambos, su mirada estaba fija en el menor de sus hijos, intentado hacerle saber cuánto lo había extrañado y lo culpable que se sentía, después de todo seguía siendo su madre

Por otro lado, Sirius estaba a punto de gritarle una serie de insultos, pero la mano de la joven lo detuvo de cantarle sus verdades

\- ¿Cómo la despego de la pared? - pregunto amablemente la chica acercándose

-no puedes- le hizo saber –solo la sangre Black puede hacerlo- añadió rápidamente al ver que su hijo estaba a punto de gritarle

La pequeña castaña regreso su mirada al ojigris, sin embargo, este no daba signos de querer moverse, se escuchó un suspiro a su lado y Andrómeda Black se acercó a un lado de la ojimiel, se pinchó el dedo con su varita y vertió su sangre en el cuadro, que brillo brevemente y por fin pudieron despegarlo de la pared.

Sin decir nada, comenzaron a caminar por los infinitos pasillos de la mansión Black, hasta llegar a una enorme habitación que contenía decenas de cuadros colgados en todas las paredes

Sirius busco un buen lugar, en una pared cercana y coloco el cuadro de su tío, después le quito el cuadro de su hermano a Kreacher y lo coloco a su lado.

Por otra parte, Andrómeda intento colocar el cuadro de su tía a un lado de su hijo, pero este estuvo a punto de caerse un par de veces

\- ¿por qué no se queda? -se cuestionó la ojigris

-solo el señor de la casa puede hacerlo – le informo uno de los cuadros

-Sirius- pidió la castaña- vamos Sirius, por favor- insistió- por mí –pidió sabiendo que el moreno era incapaz de negarse y así fue, soltando un gruñido Sirius se digirió hacia su prima, tomo el cuadro de sus manos y lo colgó junto a su hermano

-gracias- dijo su madre

-no me agradezcas a mí, agradécele a Herms- dijo mordazmente- si por mi fuera, te hubiera arrojado en el primer basurero-no pudo evitar decir

-gracias-susurro la exmatriaca

\- de nada-menciono la castaña.

La chica decidió observar los cuadros a su alrededor, hasta que un nombre le llamo la atención. Druella Black née de Rosier rezaba la inscripción, su abuela tenía el mismo apellido, tal vez supiera algo acerca de su familia.

Lo que le llevaba a recordar que necesitaba hablar con los primos Black

-Sirius, Andy –dijo llamando su atención

-si-contestaron

-necesito hablar con ustedes-le pidió seriamente la chica- y necesito que un favor- añadió para desconcierto de ambos ante el tono y el pedido de la castaña, estos se miraron entre si

-que sucede-fue Sirius quien hablo

-antes que nada, necesito que me juren que lo que voy a decir, no se lo dirán a nadie más –aquello intrigo más a los adultos

-te prometo que de mi boca no saldrá nada- juro el merodeador, Andrómeda solo asintió en acuerdo mutuo

La chica aun así miro hacia los cuadros desconfiada, estaba pensando en llevar la conversación a otra habitación, pero tal vez los antepasados de los Black podrían ayudarla. Lanzo una nueva mirada alrededor sopesando sus opciones

Ambos Black miraban a la chica aun titubeaba. -Sirius- llamo sacando a la castaña de su burbuja, la mayor de los Black miro en dirección a su primo y asistió con la cabeza

El ex-auror saco su varita y la levanto y dijo

-yo Sirius Orión Black Lord de la noble y ancestral casa Black, hablo en nombre de todos los miembros de la casa y juro que lo que se hable en esta habitación, no saldrá ninguna sola palabra hasta que se acorde lo contrario – termino con voz clara y firme

-que la palabra del patriarca sea respetada- dijeron todos miembros de casa Black incluida Andrómeda y de la varita del Sirius salió una luz azulada

-bien, creo que así será más seguro- dijo el animago para desconcierto de la chica

\- ¿que fue eso? -atino a decir la joven

-eso, fue un juramento de casa-informo Andrómeda- es similar al juramento inquebrantable, nada más que este compromete a todos los miembros de una casa, estén enterados o no, les prohíbe hablar acerca de lo que se hablara aquí en adelante, solo hasta que indiques lo contrario- continuo

\- y nadie puede romper el juramento-quiso asegurarse

-no –aseguro- todos aquí han jurado lealtad a la casa Black, si intentan romper el juramento, serán desterrados por la magia y olvidarán todo lo relacionado con la casa Black. - siguió Andrómeda- y bien, de que querías hablarnos

-bueno es una larga historia- empezó la castaña, una vez que se aseguró que nadie diría nada

-entonces será mejor que nos pongamos cómodos- indico impaciente el pelinegro, señalando los asientos que se encontraban junto a una mesa, cerca de un gran ventanal- Kreacher

-el amo ha llamado a Kreacher- apareció el elfo

-sí, puedes traer té y algo ligero –pidió, el señor de la casa

\- Kreacher puede traerlo-y sin más el elfo volvió a desaparecer

Los dos adultos y la joven tomaron asiento y esperaron a que el elfo trajera el pedido, que no tardo en cumplir

-entonces podemos comenzar –apresuro impaciente el canino, luego de que se encontraban todos cómodos-vamos Herms me tienes en ascuas

-bien, creo entonces que sería prudente enseñarles- dijo la castaña haciendo aparecer sus anillos en las manos, ambos adultos tuvieron reacciones diferentes, Sirius se atraganto con su té y Andy ahogo un grito

-Co...Como es posible-cuestiono inquisitivamente la mujer, reconociendo los anillos de las casas que hasta ahora se creía extintas

-Anapneo-pronuncio la ojimiel en dirección a Sirius el cual le devolvió la mirada agradeció- les dije, que sería una larga historia

-será mejor que empieces a hablar jovencita-exigió un recuperado Sirius

-bien recuerdan que hace que les dije ayer que tuve unos asuntos que resolver-ambos adultos confirmaron en un cabeceo- sucedió que unos días atrás recibió una carta de Gringotts y entonces…-la joven relato su aventura que tuvo con los duendes, claro omitiendo uno que otro detalle como el diagnóstico del sanador, hasta el día de hoy, donde les comento las exigencias del ministerio

-entonces tus abuelos al parecer pertenecen al mundo mágico y eres descendiente de los fundadores-resumió el ojigris, la recibir una mirada de confirmación de la leona, no pudo más que soltar una estridente carcajada- aunque no entiendo ¿Cómo eres descendiente de Godric?- pregunto cuando se hubo calmado

-no lo sé- admitió la castaña. -en realidad, no tengo idea de nada, hasta ahora

-eso, se debe a que el heredero de los Fleamont se casó con una de las descendientes de Gryffindor, sin embargo, no quería perder el legado de su padre, por lo que ambas casa se fusionaron-informo uno de los antepasados de Sirius- o al menos eso se rumoreaba, ahora creo que es verdad

-incluso el anillo de la casa Fleamont, se parece mucho al de Gryffindor- señalo Andrómeda

-tienes razón-otorgo el animago observando de cerca los anillos de la castaña- bien, todo esto nos lleva a que necesitas que sea tu proxy ¿cierto? -comento alegre-no te preocupes Herms, con gusto seré tu proxy

\- en realidad yo pensaba más en Andrómeda- comento para gran desilusión del animago

-YO/ ELLA-exclamaron sorprendidos

\- Hermione me has decepcionado-añadió Sirius fingiendo sentirse herido

-yo lo siento- se disculpó –pero creo que Andy, haría un excelente trabajo –halago la castaña

-trágate esa pulgoso-se burló la castaña mayor- me encantaría ser tu proxy cariño- acepto la ojigris – ¿qué debo hacer? -pregunto contenta

-yo, no lo sé- admitió apenada la joven- creí que ustedes sabrían que hacer

-mmmm realmente no – dijo Andy- no fui educada para ser la futura heredera-añadió mirando al pulgoso digo Sirius

-no me vean a mí-exclamo-nunca preste atención a esas clases –admitió

\- ¿Qué haremos entonces? -cuestiono la heredera

-creo señorita Granger, que puedo yo puedo ayudarles- menciono uno de los antepasados de Sirius

-abuelo Cygnus -reconocieron los adultos – ¿sabes lo que hay que hacer?

-Por supuesto, después de todo yo fui un jefe de casa-aseguro Cygnus Black I

\- ¿y bien, que tenemos que hacer? -pregunto emocionado el actual jefe

\- el ritual es algo simple - comenzó –aunque normalmente los proxys, suelen ser alguno de los padrinos del heredero, para que sea más efectivo.

-yo, no tengo padrinos-informo tristemente la leona

-bueno, eso cambia las cosas – el retrato se quedó pensando un momento, para declarar después-por qué no se convierte Andrómeda entonces en tu madrina, eso resolvería un poco las cosas

-no sé, si quiera –añadió tímidamente la ojimiel, mirando a la castaña mayor

-será un placer –accedió encantada

-eso no es justo- exclamo enfadado Sirius- te estas quedando a Herms toda para ti Andy-acuso- Exijo ser el padrino-

-ya…ya ….tranquilo Sirius tú puedes ser el padrino-concedió su prima- bien, ahora ya sabes que hacer cierto- pregunto desconfiada

-claro-exclamo indignado-te recuerdo que tengo un ahijado

\- bien como sea-ignoro la mayor –bien Herms cariño, necesito que cuando el pulgoso y yo exclamemos el juramento, tus alces tu varita y repitas esta frase "yo dice tu nombre completo, acepto el juramento y declaro ante la magia que de aquí y ahora dices nuestro nombres y si quieres puedes omitir el de Sirius-molesto la ojigris y se escuchó un oye – sean reconocidos con el lazo de apadrinamiento y que la magia bendiga nuestro lazo en esto último tenemos que decirlo los tres ok

-de acuerdo- acepto la joven heredera

-Sirius- llamo Andrómeda y cuando este llego a su lado, levantaron las varitas frente a la castaña y pronunciaron

\- yo Andrómeda Carites Black/Sirius Orión Black juramos ante la magia cuidar y proteger a Hermione Jane Granger con el sagrado lazo de apadrinamiento

-yo Hermione Jane Granger acepto el juramento y declaro ante la magia que de aquí y ahora que Andrómeda Carites Black y Sirius Orión Black sean reconocidos con el lazo de apadrinamiento.

-y que la magia bendiga nuestro lazo- exclamaron los tres a tiempo que un lazo dorado los rodeaba

\- bien, eso es todo –exclamo contenta la ojigris- ahora el que sigue ¿abuelo puede explicarnos?

\- claro- acepto - ahora la heredera debe colocar su mano con su varita y exclamar su deseo de que la persona frente será su proxy, entonces la otra debe aceptar y prometer respetar los deseos de la heredera-explico

\- ¿Cómo? -pregunto confuso el animado y las damas lo apoyaron

-ah, estos jóvenes de ahora ya no respetan las viejas costumbre-exclamaba molesto

-sí, si…lo siento-le dio el avionazo-puedes ayudarnos, un poco más-dijo- por favor- añadió al ver la molestia de su abuelo

-de acuerdo-accedió- bien colóquense una frente a la otra-guio –ahora solo coloque su mano dominante de frente-siguió-la de la heredera debe estar encima de la tuya Andy- señalo-ahora necesito que repitan las siguientes frases

-yo heredera de las casas…. Expongo ante la magia, mi deseo de que en mencionas el nombre, ocupe el lugar como mi proxy y confió en que respetara mis decisiones y no atentara en mi contra, de ser lo contrario que la sea la magia quien emita el castigo justo

-yo Hermione Jane Granger heredera de la casas nobles y ancestrales Fleamont y Sayre, expongo ante la magia mi deseo de que Andrómeda Carites Black, ocupe el lugar como mi proxy y confió en que respetara mis decisiones y no atentara en mi contra, de ser lo contrario que la sea la magia quien emita el castigo justo

-ahora es tu turno Andy – indico- -yo tu nombre, acepto el deseo de nombre y casas de la heredera de ocupar el lugar como su proxy y juro que respetare sus decisiones y no atentare su contra de ser lo contrario que la sea la magia quien emita el castigo justo

-yo Andrómeda Carites Black acepto el deseo de Hermione Jane Granger heredera de la casas nobles y ancestrales Fleamont y Sayre, de ocupar el lugar como su proxy y juro que respetare sus decisiones y no atentare su contra, de ser lo contrario que la sea la magia quien emita el castigo justo

Justo cuando termino de pronunciar las últimas palabras, sus palmas brillaron y en los dedos de la castaña mayor aparecieron dos anillos similares a los de la joven con la única diferencia que podía leerse la palabra "proxy" en lugar de "heredis"

Mientras eso sucedía, los cuadros de los difunto Black tenían una pequeña charla

-con esta alianza, la casa Black volverá a surgir – opino Orión

-y ahora más fuerte que nunca-dijo Cassiopeia- deberías estar orgullosa Walburga, tu hijo devolverá a la casa, su antigua gloria

-no lo creo Sirius, solo ha traído deshonra a la casa-dijo cortando los pensamientos de todos- solo hay que ver con quien se relaciona, con sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre

-madre, tú misma seguiste a un mestizo- defendió Régulus-

-fuiste tú Walburga quien interpreto mal nuestro lema y eso te costó la vida de tu hijo-señalo el primer Black

-te advertimos Walburga, que no siguieras a ese falso lord –recordó Phineas –que los Black, no servían a nadie

-y tú misma escuchaste, esa chica es la mismísima heredera de los fundadores y por lo que dijo también mi descendiente, así que te pido respeto-exigió Druella- además, serán ella y los que según tu desterraste, quienes le enseñen a nuestros enemigos por que la Black fuimos una vez los más temidos

-y espero que los que traicionaron a nuestra casa, estén preparados, porque la casa Black se levanta una vez más y con aliados poderosos – dijo Sirius I dando por terminada la conversación al ver que el ritual había terminado

\- ¿y esos es todo?-pregunto el pequeño Sirius

-no-respondió el cuadro Cygnus - deben ir con los goblins, ellos les entregaran los documentos necesarios para validar el ritual

\- entonces creo que terminamos por hoy- exclamo cansada y rápidamente se sentó, parece que había usado mucha magia por hoy y su cuerpo aún no se había recuperado del todo

-hay algo más, que nos gustaría advertirles- dijo Alphard

\- ¿de qué se trata tío? - pregunto la castaña mayor

-ahora más que nunca deberán cuidarse –anuncio Arcturus Black- nuestros enemigos, irán tras ustedes y no dudarán en hacer lo necesario para intentar atraparlos

-los Black, sabemos demasiado para su propio bien-siguió Phineas

-y que ahora, el que sean los protectores de dos casas importantes, los pondrá en la mira-dijo Orión I

-por ahora, contamos con que la identidad de la señorita, no se ha visto comprometida –señalo Lucretia Black

-y también, contamos con el elemento sorpresa que prepararon los goblins-aporto Régulus I

-estarán seguros, pero no deberán confiase-sentencio Pollux- deberán permanecer como un frente unido

-confiamos en que demuestren que los Black, aún no ha sido derrotado- confió Licouns

\- así lo haremos- prometió Sirius- nadie dañara a mi familia nuevamente

-sabemos que lo lograras-apoyo su hermano

-por otro lado, aún tenemos un problema son usted, señorita Granger –señalo Cassiopeia Black

\- ¿yo? ¿Qué hice? -pregunto sorprendida

-más bien ¿que no ha hecho? -contesto Dorea Black- parece que aún no entiende su lugar en mundo mágico

\- ¿mi lugar? ¿A qué se refiere? -cuestiono intrigada

-a que, en un futuro cercano, serás la cabeza de importantes familias- declaro Marius Black

-eso ya lo tengo entendido, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿a dónde quieren llegar? - pregunto

-a lo que se refieren Herms – dijo Andy, atrayendo la atención de la chica- es que cuando el mundo mágico se entere de tu nuevo status, no dudaran en acercarse a ti incluido los "sangre pura"

-intentaran a toda costa, ganarse su favor-aporto Cassiopeia

-o peor a un desposarla-añadió otra

-pero….pero yo no soy una sangre pura- tartamudeo la joven

-no creo, que les importe mucho, cuando sepan de tus títulos- declaro burlón el tío Al

-entonces simplemente, no me relacionare con ellos-le restó importancia la leona

-no se trata de que no te relaciones con ellos-dijo la madre de dora- se trata de que ellos, utilizaran todas sus artimañas para tratar de embaucarte –señalo-

-además, no puedes librarte tan fácil de ellos créeme- apoyo Sirius- como jefes de casa tenemos algunas responsabilidades-añadió molestia

-entonces ¿qué voy a hacer? - pregunto desesperada la chica, no quería verse envuelta en un compromiso con un odioso sangre pura

-oh no se preocupe señorita Granger, ya tenemos la solución-dijo Druella, con un extraño brillo en los ojos y al parecer todas las mujeres Black lo tenían e incluso Andrómeda y por alguna extraña razón a la castaña, le dio un escalofrió

-¿Qu….que me van a hacer?-pregunto temerosa la castañita

-tranquila Hermione…solo es algo, que alguien como tu debería aprender-dijo la única mujer viva en la habitación, aquello no consoló a la ojimiel-tu mi querida Herms, aprenderás todo lo que una señorita debe saber y que mejor forma de aprenderlo que con una Black y claro con las instrucciones de las Black.

-me convertirás en una de esas estiradas Señoritas sangre pura-exclamo alarmada, al entender lo que trataban de decirle- me niego

-no todas, las sangre pura, son estiradas-rebatió Andy

-menciona a una, que no lo sea-Apoyo Sirius

-¿qué tal?...yo- dijo después de pensarlo

-bien, mi querida Andy, si mi memoria no me falla recuerdo a una jovencita de Slytherin, que se creía pavoneaba por todo el castillo-ataco burlón el pelinegro

-OK, de acuerdo-acepto-y que me dicen de MI hija- añadió con una misteriosa sonrisa

\- ¿Quién? ¿Tonks? -cuestionaron los recién estrenados padrino y ahijada

\- ¿me conocen otra hija? - respondió arqueando una ceja-por supuesto que Nymphadora- reclamo molesta, ante las risas de ambos

-vamos Andy –dijo el ojigris sonriente- quiero mucho a Tonks, pero tú y yo sabemos que está lejos de ser una "perfecta señorita"-señalo burlo

\- ¿deseas apostar? -sugirió demasiado segura

-no deseo hacerte perder-ataco –creo, que conozco muy bien a Tonks

-no te preocupes, no lo harás-contrataco-entonces

-si insistes –acepto el ex-auror estirando la mano para cerrar el trato

-y te recuerdo que yo también, conozco a mi hija-señalo tomando la mano del ojigris, cerrando la apuesta

Y justo en ese momento

\- ¿me hablaban? -pregunto la pelirosa, parada bajo la puerta

Su madre les dio una mirada y una sonrisa a sus acompañantes y con una voz al más puro estilo de las Black´s

-Nymphadora-llamo causando un escalofrió en Herms y Sirius –acércate por favor-pidió al ver que su hija iba a reclamarle por el nombre –Nymphadora Tonks Black-sí, aquello puso en sobre aviso a la joven auror

-Si Madre- respondió en un tono que jamás asociarían en la chica y por si fuera poco se percataron que conforme se acercaba a la mesa, su aspecto empezó a cambiar. su reconocible cabello rosa chicle, empezó a oscurecerse, sus facciones empezaron a volverse más finas y sus ojos tomaron el reconocible color gris, cuando llego a hasta ellos, se percataron que todo en ella gritaba BLACK-Lord Black-se dirigió a Sirius- Señorita Granger –saludo antes de tomar asiento, ante unos desconcertados Gryffindor, los cuales no pudieron emitir ni una sola palabra

\- ¿té? - pregunto la madre de la irreconocible aurora, ignorando descaradamente a ambos leones

-por favor-respondió amablemente la pelinegra y para su sorpresa tomo delicadamente la tasa y los llevo a sus labios

-creíste que por que me expulsaron de la familia, no educaría a mi hija- señalo burlonamente la castaña mayor -siempre supe, que tu terminarías como patriarca, así que eduque formalmente a mi hija.

-yo, lo siento mucho Andy-se disculpó el ojigris

-creo, que me estoy perdiendo de algo-señalo la ex-pelirosa

Después de explicarle lo que sucedía, la auror no pudo evitar exclamar su molestia

-no puedo creer que me usaran de esa manera-reclamaba-me dijiste que solo, era en casos necesarios- acuso la metamorfomaga

-bueno, yo lo necesitaba-comento descaradamente su madre –ahora entiendes Herms, no se trata de que cambies, se trata de que aprendas a comportarte cuando la situación lo requiere

-en ese caso, entonces acepto- entendió la leona- ¿cuándo comenzaríamos? -pregunto

-alguien, me puede explicar que sucede-pido la peli-rosa, petición que fue ignorada

-mañana mismo–respondió Dorea Black

-tendremos mucho que hacer –dijo una emocionada Druella

-la necesitaremos aquí todas los días -indico un Cassiopeia igual de emocionada

\- ¿pero…y Harry?-pregunto incomoda la ojimiel

-él, ha decidido regresar a su casa en el Valle Godric- le informo tristemente su padrino

-no tienes escusas, Hermione- advirtió Andrómeda

-hey…hola…alguien puede decirme algo- insistió de nuevo, la aurora-no juguemos a ignorar a Tonks

-además, tenemos el tiempo contado antes de tu partida a Hogwarts-Callidora Black

\- ¿necesitamos tanto tiempo? - pregunto sorprendida la chica

-bueno, tienes que tener en cuenta, que todo esto es aprendido desde pequeñas-indico Druella- con suerte y podremos enseñarte lo básico- añadió para gran frustración de la castaña

-no tengo de otra ¿verdad? -dijo amargamente la joven

-lo siento cariño, en esto estas sola-menciono Sirius

Dos días después la castaña y los dos ojigrises, dirigían hacia al banco para terminar las cosas que tenían pendientes.

Había llegado una carta del ministerio informando de la siguiente reunión del Wizengamot

\- ¿porque teníamos que venir temprano? -se quejó el animago

-para evitar los chismes de la gente-repitió por cuarta vez su prima-y te juro que, si vuelves a quejarte, me encargare personalmente que tengas una buena razón-prometió cansada de sus quejas y parece que funciono, porque no volvió a decir nada hasta que llegaron al banco

La castaña saludo a los guardias de afuera como era habitual y para asombro de sus acompañantes estos regresaron el saludo, pero parece que nada los preparo para lo que estaba por venir

-buenos días Gornuk, que vuestro otro siempre fluya- saludo la castaña, se extrañó un poco al no a encontrar a ninguno de sus gerentes

-Buenos días señorita Granger, que sus bóvedas estén siempre llenas-regreso el saludo- puedo servirle en algo –

Si-respondió-me gustaría hablar con el rey Ragnuk y también con mis gerentes por favor- pidió la chica

-Hermione no sé si sabes, pero no es tan fácil reunirse con el rey y…-

-claro-corto el duende la "explicación" del adulto-síganme por favor

La ojimiel cruzo por la puerta y les indico a los Black que la siguieran, estos aun extrañados decidieron, no comentar nada al respecto y se encaminaron seguir a la chica y así el pequeño grupo, se dirigió al reconocido pasillo por la castaña, pero al llegar a este, se percató de un pequeño detalle

-Gornuk-llamo la joven

\- ¿sí? -contesto

\- ¿sabe dónde se encuentra Hangbard? -pregunto

-el goblin Hangbard se encuentra ahora mismo con el rey- le informo

La leona no volvió a preguntar nada más y siguió su camino, pero antes de llegar al conocido lobby se percató que, en el pasillo, se encontraba la secretaria de Rey con todo y escritorio trabajando.

La chica decidió no comentar nada al respecto, Gornuk le comunico que el rey la recibiría y le pregunto si necesitaba algo más y al recibir una respuesta negativa los dejo.

La castaña extrañada se dirigió al lobby acompañada de unos aún más desconcertado Black, escucho la inconfundible voz del rey y se percató que no estaba solo

-Que sus… DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO-grito la castaña al ver la escena frente a ella

El lugar estaba lleno de goblins que alzaban sus espadas, gritando palabras que no alcanzo a entender, pero lo que llamo más la atención, fue un pobre goblin que se encontraba hincado frente a una pequeña mesa, adema tenía la parte superior del cuerpo en la mesa y era sujetado por otros dos goblins mas y un tercero que no alcanza a ver, tenía una enorme hacha encima de su cuerpo, más concretamente en su cuello y para rematar la escena, el rey estaba sentado de frente, sin hacer nada para evitar la segura decapitación.

-alguien puede explicarme que sucede aquí- pidió más bien exigió la ojimiel, acercándose –Hagbard será mejor que bajes es maldita hacha- ordeno al reconocerlo-y ustedes dos suelten de inmediato a ese pobre goblin-les gruño a los dos guardias, que lo tenían sujeto, el pobre guardián tenía lágrimas de alivio saliendo de sus ojos- y bien-cuestiono al no recibir contestación

-vera señorita Granger, ese goblin-comenzó el rey señalando algo goblin que minutos atrás iba a ser decapitado –cometió un falta gravísima- aseguro molesto el Rey- y debe pagar por ello

-y su grandísima solución es decapitarlo-exclamo molesta la chica

-es un castigo justo-dictamino el rey con el apoyo de los demás goblins

-y puedo saber cuál es su gravísima falta-pidió

-él ha matado a livi-acuso molesto Hang

\- ¿Qué? - exclamo sorprendida la chica y recorriendo la habitación en busca de algún cuerpo - ¿Quién es livi?-pregunto al no encontrar ningún cuerpo

-el- señalo un duende a la televisión que había traído, esta no mostraba ninguna imagen y solo podía verse una pantalla color azul

-eso, no está muerto-señalo la leona

-no-respondieron todos aliviados, de que su querido livi aun viviera

-no –aseguro- para empezar, es un aparato, no un ser vivo

-entonces, puede reparase-cuestionaron esperanzados

-claro que puede repararse –dijo para su alegría-pero, esperen un momento, estaban a punto de matar a alguien solo por que creyeron que la tv, está muerta –los goblins tuvieron la decencia de lucir avergonzados

\- en nuestra defensa, creímos que estaba muerto-quisieron justificarse

La castaña estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando un olor la hizo fijarse mejor en el lugar

Ese sitio antes limpio y pulcro, ahora parecía un basurero, había cosas tiradas por todo el lugar e incluso Hermione pudo ver las cajas de comidas de hace dos días y las botellas de cola.

La chica comenzó a fijarse ahora en los duendes que se encontraban frente ella. Váli, Frey, Balder y Bragi tenían los mismos trajes de hace días y podía jurar que el rey y los guardianes se encontraban en la misma situación, esto le hizo cuestionarse, si en algún momento había salido de la habitación.

\- ¿hace cuánto están aquí? -la joven no pudo evitar preguntar

-nosotros…bueno –trataron de decir los goblins

\- ¡Cuanto! - insistió la chica

-desde que te fuiste –contestaron finalmente

-llevan, casi tres días aquí encerrados – casi grito la leona. Y así continuo una muy larga "platica" de las irresponsables que estaban siendo, hasta que los mando a limpiar el lugar y a ponerse presentables, mandato que no tardaron en cumplir al ver la molestia de la leona

-wow- se sorprendo jefe de la casa Black-pequeña, eres la única a persona que conozco que puede gritarle a los goblins y no perder la cabeza-se burló bajo la cara sonrojada de la castaña

-Her….Hermione-llamo con cuidado el pequeño duende

-sí, Seti- dijo fijándose su gerente de cuentas que lucía pulcramente su traje

-me gustaría discutir contigo, sobre las inversiones que me pediste- le hizo saber tímidamente

-por supuesto-accedió la chica

-entonces puede seguirme a mi oficina, por favor-pidió y así acompañados de los dos adultos se dirigieron a la oficina del pequeño elfo

Estuvieron hablando largo rato, acerca de las inversiones de la castaña e incluso los Black se unieron haciendo comentarios asertivos y dando opiniones de cómo mejorar las inversiones de la chica

\- aun no entiendo por qué deseas invertir en la mina de piedras rayo-cuestiono un confundido ojigris- esas cosas, ya no suelen utilizarse mucho

-bueno ¿recuerdas la televisión de hace un momento? -le pregunto la Gry

-oh, si-respondió- aun, no entiendo como lograste que funcionara

-bueno, tuve que sustituir una parte de sus piezas-explico-para eso tuve que buscar alguna fuente de energía que sustituyera la muggle

-y allí es donde entran las piedra- acertó Andy ante el asentimiento de su ahijada-por qué no usar las piedras tormenta entonces, son mejores-cuestiono

-lo intente, pero generan demasiada energía, que es imposible contenerlas-informo-hacían explotar los cristales, tal vez más adelante encuentre algo que hacer con ellas-considero la chica

-supongo que es el mismo caso con la fábrica de cristales-aseguro su padrino- quieres asegurar tus suministros, pero ¿y qué me dices de las acciones del profeta? -eso era otra cosa que le intrigaba

-bueno, eso se debe a otras razones-dijo-veras en mundo muggle hay un dicho "quien controla los medios controla las masas"

\- ¿entonces pretendes controlar el diario? -pregunto muy interesada la castaña mayor

-bueno, si y no-contesto la joven

-ahora entiendo menos-exclamo un muy confundido animago

-veras el profeta, es el sitio más enterado de lo que sucede en el mundo mágico, además de que ellos deciden, el cuándo y el cómo, comparten esta información –explico la ojimiel

\- ¿entonces pretende controlar esta información?

-algo así-contesto-planeo usar esta información a nuestro beneficio, además que nos convendría tener algún control sobre Rita-

-eso suena muy lógico-otorgo Sirius-y me gustaría ayudar ¿Seti sabes quién es el gerente de las cuentas Black?

-creo Lord, que aún no han asignado a nadie, después de la muerte de Griphook- contesto le duende

-ya veo- dijo el ojigris- entonces Seti ¿te gustaría ser mi gerente de cuentas? -pregunto con una sonrisa canina

-yo…yo….yo-tartamudeo un muy alagado elfo- me encantaría –acepto

-entonces, por favor puedes hacerte cargo de las mías también Seti- se unió la mayor de las Black, el pobre elfo estaba a punto de desmayarse, había recibido a dos importantes clientes

-por supuesto-exclamo feliz el duende- ¿Qué desean que haga?

\- creo que lo primero sería, comprar las acciones que se puedan del profeta –tomo las riendas Andrómeda-también sería bueno tener algunas más en otros medios y no solo limitarnos al profeta

-me parece bien-aceptaron los Gryffindor

-y por lo demás, creo que dejare en tus manos mis inversiones –confió la madre de Tonks- has hecho un excelente trabajo con las inversiones de Hermione –alago

-de las mías igual-exclamo un feliz pelinegro-es mucho trabajo eso de le las finanzas, son todas tuyas Seti-

-y no olvides elevar tu comisión Seti-añadió madame Tonks –creo que Hermione tiene un muy buen punto

El pobre duende no caía en su asombro, no solo había conseguido dos jugosas cuentas, si no que le daban absoluta libertad sobre dónde invertir y habían elevado su comisión.

El pequeño duende juro que no los iba decepcionar, sobre todo a la joven heredera, era gracias a ella que había sucedido todo esto

Un aseado Hang se presentó en la oficina del nuevo gerente de las cuentas Black´s y le informo los dems que el Rey estaba listo para recibirla.

Así que el pequeño grupo se dirigió nuevamente a las oficinas del jefe de la nación goblin, una vez entraron procedieron a dar los saludos pertinentes, incluyendo a un emocionado Sirius y una avergonzada Andrómeda por el entusiasmo de su pariente

-antes que nada, debo disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior-dijo el rey- no fue lo correcto-admitió

-no se preocupe su majestad-resto importancia el ex-auror-sabemos perfectamente que Hermione, puede dar mucho miedo cuando está molesta-añadió en tono confidencial para vergüenza de la castaña

El rey no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara más, si es que podía-oh por favor hábleme cómodamente- pidió el rey, - después de todo, si están aquí es porque Hermione confía en ustedes ¿no es así? - la mencionada acepto las palabras con asentimiento

-bien Ragnuk-acepto, ni corto ni perezoso el ojigris-entonces, tú también háblanos cómodamente

-de acuerdo, debo suponer que están aquí, porque han aceptado ayudar a Hermione y necesitan el documento oficial del acuerdo ¿cierto? -acertó

-también por el asunto de la bóveda de la loca de prima-informo el animago con una mueca, por lo que provocaba relacionarse con esta

-bueno, esto último, debemos resolverlo con su gerente de cuentas ¿saben si alguien ha sido asignado? -pregunto en general a los otros duendes

-nosotros, le hemos pedido a Seti que se haga cargo-informo un alegre Sirius

El rey dirigido una evaluadora mirada al pequeño duende, que parecía querer desaparecer

-confiamos en Seti-defendió Andy, al ver la mirada del rey-ha hecho un excelente trabajo con las inversiones de Hermione y no dudamos que lo haga también en las nuestras

-le han confiado sus inversiones a un duende- dijo un asombrado Rey, una cosa era que la castaña lo haya hecho, pero que dos respetables sangre pura, también lo hicieran eso era otra cosa

-también, hemos igualado las comisiones como Herms-acoto Sirius

-vaya eso es sorprendente –admitió el Rey-sé que Seti, no los decepcionara- confió el Re

El pequeño elfo se limitaba a negar energéticamente con la cabeza, aceptando lo último dicho por su rey

\- entonces Sirius ¿Qué desea hacer? -pregunto Ragnuk

-bien, tengo entendido que esa bóveda es una de fideicomiso, que abrió el anterior patriarca cuando mi prima se casó ¿cierto? -

-así es-contesto un duende-todos los miembros de la familia Black, reciben una pequeña cantidad mensual, aun después de casarse, siempre que continúen leales a la familia y no hayan sido desterrados

-cuantas bóvedas hay conectadas a la principal-cuestiono el jefe

-hay un total de 3 bóvedas- informo Seti- las de la madame Lestrange, la de madame Malfoy y el Joven Malfoy

-bien, entonces me gustaría cerrar la bóveda de señora Bellatrix- empezó Sirius-con los otros dos, aun no decido que hacer, por lo que lo dejaremos así, y me gustaría que se abrieran dos bóvedas más y se asignara la misma cantidad que reciben la otras dos

-bien –dijo Seti mientras escribía todo lo pedido por Sirius- ¿a nombre de quienes serían las nuevas bóvedas?

-Andrómeda Tonks y Nymphadora Tonks-anuncio feliz, el jefe de la casa Black

-pero, Sirius-trato de quejarse su prima

-es tu derecho Andy –exclamo solemne, por lo que su prima no tuvo más que aceptar-y una cosa más quiero que todas las bóvedas conectadas a la familia Black incluyendo esta, sean analizadas en busca de cualquier posible objeto oscuro y si encuentra alguno háganmelo saber, si es muy peligroso destrúyanlo

-como ordene-dijo Seti

-entonces, pasemos a lo siguiente –Hermione, Andrómeda pueden acercarse –pidió Ragnuk y allí sobre su escritorio se encontraba el pergamino que necesitaban –esto es más fácil-indico-solo deben colocar sus anillos aquí abajo- dijo señalando dos pequeños espacios donde se leía proxy y heredera- y dejar caer algo de su sangre con una gota bastara

Ambas hicieron lo que se indicaba el pergamino emitió un pequeño destello

-bien, eso es todo- dijo el Rey goblin tomando el pergamino entre sus manos y poniendo su sello-con esto último no tendrán ningún problema-les informo

Después de charlar un rato más acerca de los movimientos que harían en la siguiente sección de Wizengamot y de que la chica, se llevara su querida livi para resucitarla, los magos se retiraron del lugar

Bien ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?

Les tengo una pequeña pregunta, tengo un poco de la historia ya listo, pero no la anexe debido a que sentía que sería demasiado largo así que la pregunta es la siguiente.

¿Les gustaría que actualizara mañana (intentare preparar un poco más) y uno normal el finde o les gustaría un capítulo más largo el finde?

De acuerdo eso es todo espero sus comentarios y lo que decidan

Nos vemos.


	5. Chapter 5-Reuniones y De Regreso

**Bien como dije aquí tienen una parte, logre corregir un poco mas y el finde subiré otro más.**

 **Ya saben el Potterverso y lo demás es producto de mi imaginación**

Era temprano en la mañana el ministerio se encontraba como siempre ajetreado, personas caminaban apuradas y aviones de papel volaban en distintas direcciones.

Pero esto, no parecía afectar a ambos Black, que se encontraban caminado con sus mejores túnicas, altos y orgullosos como solo un Black podía, ignorando a todos

Al llegar a las puertas del Wizengamot un pesado silencio callo, todos atentos a ambos miembros de la casa Black, esos ignoraron todas las miradas hacia su persona y se dirigían hacia el ministro, cuando un mago osado les corto el paso

-ESTE, es lugar para los miembros del Wizengamot-dijo con saña-los asientos para los visitantes, se encuentran de ese lado-sonrió ladinamente, señalando dicho lugar

-entonces, creo que estoy en el lugar correcto, Lord Flint –contesto Sirius dejando ver su anillo como jefe de la casa Black y hablando con uno tono de voz que no admitía replicas

-no me refiero a usted, Lord Black –dijo al ver que no podría con el pelinegro-me refiero a su acompañante –cambio de objetivo, con tan mala suerte

-aunque, no necesito explicarme ante usted –comenzó Andrómeda con un voz fuerte y firme, asiéndole saber que no se doblegaría ante nadie- le informo que vengo, como un miembro Proxy

-lo lamento Madame Tonks –en realidad no lo hacía- el asiento de su hermana, ya tiene una proxy-señalando su hermana menor

-nunca mencione que viniera por mi hermana- le hizo saber con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Le lanzo una mirada a Sirius y este caballerosamente le ofreció su brazo y juntos se encaminaron a su destino, pasando de lado a un muy enfadado Lord Flint y dejando intrigado a todo Wizengamot

Hablaron un momento con el ministerio y se quedaron parados a un lado esperando que la cesión comenzara

-orden en la sala-pidió el ministerio acallando los murmullos que habían provocado los primos Black- la sesión está por comenzar, pero antes demos la bienvenida a dos nuevos miembros de Wizengamot, Lord Black y Lady Black-finalizo ambos Black, se dirigieron a sus lugares

-disculpe, señor ministro ¿pero, por qué está aquí Lady Black? -volvió a atacar Lord Flint

-Ya le había dicho Lord Flint, soy Proxy-contesto altaneramente Andrómeda, llegando hasta los últimos asientos que había aparecido y con un simple pase de varita ambos asientos se unieron y una muy sonriente Lady Black se sentó con Sirius a su lado

Los gritos y protestas no tardaron en llegar

-orden…..orden en la sala…por favor- pedía inútilmente un secretario

-exijo que Lady Black, demuestre su nombramiento-bramaba enfurecido Lord Flint y varios de la fracción tradicionalista secundaban su moción

-disculpe Lady Black, podría demostrar que es legítimamente un Proxy de ambas casas- pidió el ministro

Andrómeda entonces hizo aparecer ante el ministro los anillos de las respectivas casas

-eso, no es suficiente-bramo Lord Yaxley

La castaña le dio una mirada que congelaría hasta el mismo infierno y para asombro de unos y terror de otros, entrego el oficio que los goblins le había dado

-imposible-

\- es falso-

Eran algunas de las exclamaciones que se escuchaban por todo el lugar

-como vera señor ministro, el documento es cien por cierto verídico e incluso esta sellado por el mismo Rey Goblin-indicó acallando a todos los presentes

-en efecto Madame –acepto-miembros de la corte, Lady Black ha demostrado su lugar, así que podemos continuar

Lord Yaxley y Lord Flint no podía más que lamentar su suerte, acaba de ganarse la enemistad de ambos Black y por las miradas que les dirigieron, sabían que no lo dejarían pasar

-queridos miembros de la corte, nos encontramos reunidos hoy para llevar a cabo las sentencias de los prisioneros: Ignutus Bulstrode , Vincent y Florentina Crabbe, Alecto y Amycus Carrow, Barty Crouch Jr, Marcos Flint, Joseph Goyle, Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Tadeus Nott, Thorfinnn Rowle, Antonin Dolohov, Debora Mulciber, Walden Macnair, Cadmus Jugson, Augustus Roolwood, Delphos Selwin, Breyen Travers y CorbanYaxley

Y así dio comienzo una larga sesión en ministerio

Muchos Mortífagos habían sido capturados después de la Batalla, otros más durante las misiones y solo un par se había entregado.

Los primos Black, no mostraban piedad y exigían con pruebas, la valides de sus declaraciones a más de uno lograron darles Veritaserum, gracia a la intervención de ambos

Hasta que, por fin llego el juicio que más conflicto tenían.

-se presenta ante ustedes el prisionero Lucius Armand Malfoy, quien se entregó voluntariamente y se le anexan los delitos: uso de las maldiciones imperdonables, asesinato contra muggles y Magos, Además de pertenecer a la organización conocida como los Mortífagos y servir al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ante todo esto como se declara el prisionero-

-Culpable-acepto

Toda la corte, se encontraba en un revuelo, nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Otros que también que se encontraban en shock eran los primos Black, ayer que hablaron con Hermione, esta había dejado a Andrómeda decidir cómo más le pareciera, la chica no podía obligar a condenar al marido de su hermana.

-orden por favor…. orden en la sala-exclamaba el pobre secretario, cuando por fin logro controlarlo

El juicio continuo, a pesar de que los ojigrises, habían decidido de último momento permanecer callados, no hacía falta decir nada, las pruebas que el ministerio presenta sumado a la falta de disposición del rubio por defenderse dieron como resultado el beso de dementor.

Cuando la sentencia se anunció, sus miradas viajaron hacia uno de los últimos integrantes de la familia Black.

Narcisa se encontraba devastada, a pesar de que su rostro no mostrara ninguna emoción, ellos podían leerla, después de todo habían sido educados bajo los mismos estándares y se sintieron apenados por el destino de Cissy, a pesar de todo, seguían siendo familia.

Los juicios continuaron, sin embargo, no terminaron, les era imposible había demasiados Mortífagos capturados y muchas evidencias y testimonios que presentar, por lo que la sesión se pospuso para el siguiente día.

-y que más has descubierto- cuestiono Andrómeda, días después

Se encontraban en la mansión Black, tomando un refrigerio después de una intensiva clase

Las mujeres Black para su gran alegría, habían descubierto que la chica era una excelente estudiante, aunque algunas veces cuestionaba mucho, después de una informativa explicación, lograba aceptarlo, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo.

-no mucho-admitió frustrada-estoy segura que mis padres no tienen idea-dijo recordando la reacción de sus padres hace 11 años atrás-ellos se mostraron tan escépticos y renuentes a que la magia existiera, incluso exigieron un montón de pruebas a McGonagall- dijo y llego a su memoria lo frustrada y molesta que se sintió la profesora ante las alegaciones de su padres-recuerdo que incluso después de que se fuera me mandaron a hacer un montón de exámenes y no aceptaron del todo, hasta que conocieron a los otros padres de hijo de muggles

-ya veo-dijo Sirius I pensativamente-¿y ha tenido suerte con los libros?

-estoy en las mismas-exclamo -he encontrado, un par más de libros con registros y anales, pero hace un par de generaciones dejaron de escribir-informo-y lo goblins me han dicho que la mayoría de los libros acerca de la familia, fueron retirados hace mucho y no sé dónde encontrarlos-se lamento

-posiblemente, se encuentren en sus mansiones- razono Lucretia

-es lo más seguro-apoyo Al- ¿has intentado revisar en las bibliotecas particulares de tus casas? -

-He querido, pero el Rey me han advertido que quizás, estas al estar tanto tiempo sin habitar hayan sido protegidas con magia antigua-les informo

-y al presentarte, liberaras todos los sellos-añadió Lycoris

-esto podrían poner en alerta al mundo mágico-señalo Phebe

-sobre todo las casas de los fundadores-continuo Póllux-tal despliegue de magia, no pasaría inadvertido

-así es-acepto

-entonces, solo queda esperar hasta que sea el momento-sentencio Druella

La leona había averiguado que la madre de Andy vendría siendo una especie de prima o algo así. Y gracias a ella, descubrió que existió una squib en la familia Rosier, que fue echada al no poseer magia y lo último que se supo fue que se había ido al mundo muggle. Ella suponía que fue su abuela

-yo creo que igual, cuando entres a tus casas descubrirás los secretos de estas-dijo Dorea

\- ¿Secretos? -pregunto desconcertada

-sí, cada familia guarda información valiosa o secretos familiares, como su procedencia o algo así, también puedes encontrar los documentos de alianzas o de favores, incluso uno que otro asunto turbio o información de tus enemigos-le informaron los cuadros

-dime Hermione ¿Por qué crees que Voldemort tuvo poderosos seguidores? - pregunto Eduardus Black-eso, se debió a que se formó una alianza con gente poderosa que tenía aliados y que amenazaba a otros de exponer su secretos-

-Voldemort no me recluto, por que quisiera-le dijo Régulus-si no porque era un Black y los Black teníamos información muy valiosa, que harían temblar a un par de asientos del Wizengamot

-por eso los goblins sugirieron ocultar tu identidad, tanto tus antiguos aliados como enemigos no dudarían en desaparecerte, si con eso evitan rendir cuentas-le informo Marius

-por esa misma razón, osaron en intentar eliminar a los Black´s-exclamo furioso Cygnus

-así que no te sorprendas cuando realices tu ingreso a la sociedad y vez que muchos se acercan a ti, en especial aquellos que firmaron una alianza con tus antepasados-le comunico Sirius, recordando que eso exactamente le había sucedido.

-es por eso, que te preparamos Herms-le indico Andrómeda-para que puedas ver atreves de sus intenciones y no confíes en todos.

-entiendo-dijo la ojimiel y agradeció todo lo que hacía por ella.

El 1° de septiembre

El lugar se encontraba más ajetreado que nunca, era una suerte haber llegado temprano y encerrarse en uno de los solitarios vagones

si …ya podía verse luchando contra toda esa gente.

La chica supo el momento exacto en que sus ex-amigos aparecieron, la gente se alboroto más (si es que se podía), tratando de acercárseles y tomando fotografías e incluso pudo observar a un par de periodistas y suspiro.

Ella pudo haberse encontrado en esa misma situación, pero a diferencia de los chicos de oro (título otorgado por Rita), ella no disfrutaba de toda esa atención.

El tren anuncio con un silbido su partida

La castaña solo pudo recortarse más en su asiento suspirando aliviada y comenzó a recordar lo que habían sido los últimos meses más caóticos de su vida.

Quien diría que su vida daría un giro de 180 grados, lo que la chica pensó que serían unos meses tranquilos antes de su partida a Hogwarts, se habían vuelto un dura e interminable sesión de adoctrinamiento al más puro estilo de los Black

La dulce y simpática Andrómeda se había vuelto una severa y fría Black, eso sin contar con las otras damas de los cuadros, siempre siendo sometida a todo tipo de etiquetas y jamás en su corta vida, la chica pensó que un simple gesto como elevar una ceja pudiera significar tanto y sinceramente no se imaginaba, como sería cuando por fin se presentara ante la crema y nata de la sociedad.

El solo pensamiento la hizo estremecerse y desvió sus pensamientos hacia otros temas menos caótico, como su inminente llegada a el colegio y lo que lo demás pensarían o dirían al ver la separación del entrañable trio de oro, incluso ya podía imaginar la clase de chismes que circularían por todo el colegio

El solo pensar en las miradas, los murmullos y los dedos apuntándola sin descaro alguno la hizo tensarse y decidió abandonar todo tipo de pensamientos y dedicar mejor su tiempo a leer un libro.

20 minutos exactos habían pasado y ella no podía concentrarse lo suficiente para pasar de aquel párrafo, que ya había releído una y otra vez

Cerro el libro frustrada y comenzó a observar por la ventana, pero eran demasiadas emociones que tenía.

As que decido calmarse de otra forma

Saco de su chaqueta de cuero una pequeña cajita de lo que parecía plata con unos finos e intrincados grabados, la abrió y extrajo de la misma un alargado cigarrillo, lo coloco entre sus labios y lo encendió con ayuda de un encendedor a juego con la cigarrera, que extrajo del bolcillo de sus jeans

Con el cigarrillo en su boca dio una honda calada y un segundo después exhalo el humo y con esa simple acción, su cuerpo empezó a relajarse, transformo una envoltura que alguien había dejado allí en un cenicero y continúo fumando su cigarro

El tiempo paso demasiado rápido y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya se había acabado todos sus cigarros, le echo un vistazo su reloj en su mano izquierda y descubrió que se había perdido la reunión de perfectos, dio un profundo suspiro y decidió que se disculparía después y siguió observando el paisaje que pasaba ante ella y antes de lo pensado se quedó dormida

Se levantó horas después sobresaltada, miro hacia la ventana y se percató que ya había oscurecido y que estaban a punto de llegar al colegio, por lo que empezó a cambiase

El gran comedor se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, podía observarse el brillante cielo estrellado, los fantasmas revoloteando sobre las mesas, llenas de entusiasmados y alegres estudiantes

Pero ese no era el caso de cierta leona, que se encontraba con el ceño fruncido, debido a los no tan disimulados murmullos del comedor

Cuando tomo asiento, en un lugar apartado de sus entrañables amigos, que disfrutaban la atención que recibían y que ni siquiera se habían dignado a darle una sola mirada.

Como siempre McGonagall inicio son la selección de casas para los pequeños de primero, y la ojimiel, realmente no presto demasiada atención, solo se limitó a aplaudir cuando alguien era enviado a su casa, después de que todos los niños fueran seleccionados.

Dumbledore inicio con su entrañable discurso acerca de los tiempos de paz que les esperaban y por supuesto no pudo evitar mencionar al trio de oro, Ron y Harry se levantaron de sus lugares agradeciendo las ovaciones

Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se limitaban a aplaudir, pero era Gryffindor donde se escuchaba más fuerte los gritos y aplausos. Slytherin por otro lado se limitaba a quedarse callado con muecas de fastidio entre sus integrantes.

Cuando el griterío había cesado, el director dio por finalizado su discurso y la cena no se hizo de esperar

Hermione se limitaba a ingerir sus alimentos, evitando mirar al lugar donde sabia se encontraban sus ex-amigos e ignorando todas las miradas y murmullos que se dirigían a su persona.

Cuando termino de comer, se dispuso a ir a su dormitorio sin esperar a nadie más, atravesó el comedor bajo la mirada de todos, pero ni en un momento se acobardo, al contrario levanto el mentón orgullosa y con un caminar elegante salió de la habitación,

No por nada era una Gryffindor, siendo educada por unas Black´s

Los días pasaban normales, bueno la más normal que se podía para la chica, los estudiantes no dejaban de crear extraños rumores de la separación del trio, estos iban desde que había engañado a Ron o a Harry hasta que esta había sido rechazada por ambos.

Ridículos, al parecer no tenían nada mejor en que meter sus narices

La 3 integrante del ex-trio de oro se encaminada a su última clase del día.

Encantamientos

Que para su mala suerte compartía con las Serpientes, extrañamente los Slytherin´s se limitaban a ignorarla ahora que no se encontraba con Harry Y Ron, quienes no paraban de atacar a los Sly´s especialmente Ron

Y hablando de eso, allí frente a ella se observaba una segura pelea entre el Malfoy y compañía, contra nuevo dúo de oro

-Que sucede Malfoy, estas asustado ahora que no tienes a tu papi para protegerte- atacaba Ron apuntando su varita hacia Malfoy

La castaña se acercaba cada vez más

-¡de ti Comadreja¡, vamos no caería tan bajo- el Slytherin se encontraba pendiente del acercamiento de la chica y está apunto de decirle una pulla, pensando que quizás se dirigía a defender a su amigo, pero para su sorpresa la leona paso de largo y se recostó sobre una columna cerca de la puerta del el aula-vaya, vaya, lo vez comadreja eres tan insignificante que incluso la comelibros, te ha abandonado-dijo con su voz llena de burla, que fue acompañada con la risa de las serpientes

-fui YO, quien la dejo-declaro furioso el Gryffindor

-oh, se enteró de tus romances con Potty- fingió que se compadecía el rubio-tranquila Sabelotodo, ahora podrás aspirara algo mejor que una vieja casucha llena de comadrejas.

-maldito…. Intento de mortifago- gruño, el rostro de Ron se encontraba completamente rojo que no dudarían que empezara a sacar humo por las orejas

-maldito hurón- exclamo a la par Harry

-a mí no me metas Malfoy, -dijo la chica- tu pelea es con ellos-añadió simplemente, apuntando con la barbilla a sus examigos, mientras se alejaba por los pasillos

Si se quedaba, lo más probable es que se desencadenara una pelea y no estaba de ánimos para aguantar a ninguno de los dos.

-Ven par de idiotas, incluso la rata de biblioteca sabe que no merecen la pena-oyó que dijo el Sly mientras se carcajeaba y lo último que escucho es una serie de hechizos entre ambas casas.

Después de pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde-noche en la biblioteca hasta que esta cerró y fue por algo de comer en las cocinas. Se encamino a su dormitorio le dio la contraseña a la dama gorda y cuando entro a su sala común fue recibida con un muy enfurecido Ronald

-Hermione, quien te crees que eres para humillarnos así-gritaba embravecido

-yo no los humille, solo aclare un punto-dijo calmadamente- era su pelea con Malfoy, no la mía

-¡era de toda la casa, y TÚ nos distes la espalda! –volvió a atacar

-no creo, que una disputa infantil como la suya, sea de mi incumbencia- explico, cómo quien le habla a un niño de dos años-además te recuerdo que fueron ustedes, los que dijeron que ya no me necesitaban más- esto último lo dijo mirando a Harry, que se encontraba a un lado de Ronald apoyándolo

-eso no quita que hallas traicionado a la casa, Granger – y allí estaba la fiel amante en turno del Pelirrojo

-JAMÁS traicionaría a MI casa Brown-dijo en un tono frio y cargado de furia contenida - pero tampoco me prestare a juegos infantiles –añadió dándose la vuelta y saliendo por la puerta

Era inconcebible que ELLOS, la acusaran de traidora por una estúpida pelea y lo que era peor que nadie, había dicho nada, para contradecir su absurda acusación, por un momento creyó que Harry la ayudaría.

Estúpido Ronald, estúpido Harry y aún más estúpida Brown, ahora por su culpa, no podría regresar a la torre sin que tener que enfrentarse nuevamente a ellos

La chica recorría los desiertos pasillos pensando en donde podría ir

El toque de queda había pasado hace mucho, la biblioteca estaba descartada al igual que el gran comedor quizá la torre de astronomía, mientras analizaba sus opciones sintió como los anillos de los fundadores se calentaban y la castaña se quedó parada en medio del pasillo, tratando de saber que pasaba de repente un extraño sentimiento la inundo y empezó a caminar por inercia, mientras más caminaba a un destino no conocido, los anillos más se calentaban

De pronto el anillo dejo de emitir el calor y se encontró frente a un cuadro de lo que parecía una niña

-veo que por fin se ha enterado de su herencia, señorita Granger-la pequeña parecía no tener más de 7 años, portaba a un elegante vestido cubierto por una fina capa, llevaba su cabello plateado elegantemente trenzado, su tez era pálida con facciones aristocráticas y en sus ojos color azules tenía cierto brillo travieso

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -atino a preguntar

-yo soy Grandeeney, la guardiana de Hogwarts-se presentó- supe desde que llegaste, que eras descendiente de los fundadores y veo que ellos te han guiado hasta aquí-dijo-necesitas donde quedarte ¿cierto?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunto realmente curiosa

\- tus anillos están unidos al castillo y yo a ellos, por lo tanto lo que necesites yo lo sabré –explico-ahora puedes entrar- dijo mientras abría el cuadro

La Leona bajo unos cuantos escalones y observo una acogedora sala común, esta se encontraba decorada en colores neutros

Del lado derecho tenía una chimenea y frente a esta se encontraban unos cómodos y amplios sofás negros del lado izquierdo lo que parecía ser un área de estudios, había un par de mesas de trabajo junto a un enorme ventanal y pegados a la pared tenía unos enormes libreros

De frente podía ver un largo pasillo, que no tenía idea a donde conducía y había dos puertas a cada esquina de la pequeña sala común

Decidió investigar a donde llevarían las puertas, la derecha conducía a una pequeña cocina y la de la izquierda lo que parecía una habitación blanca vacía

El pasillo tenía, lo que descubrió eran habitaciones y una puerta al final del pasillo que llevaba a un baño muy similar al baño de perfectos

\- ya has terminado de recorrer el lugar- apareció aquella pequeña en uno de los cuadros vacíos que se encontraban por el lugar

\- Grandeeney –exclamo asustada, por su repentina aparición

\- Grandeeney, es demasiado largo puedes llamarme Deny-dijo

\- Deny ¿Qué es este lugar? -no pudo evitar preguntar

-la sala común de los fundadores - respondió

-creí que cada uno tenía sus aposentos en sus casas o algo así-

-y así es-acepto – cada uno tenía su propio lugar, pero había veces que tenían que quedarse discutiendo hasta tarde y les daba pereza, caminar a sus aposentos –narraba divertida- así que crearon este lugar

-ya veo, ¿pero estas segura que puedo quedarme aquí? -

-por supuesto-afirmo –después de todo, estas en todo tu derecho

-de acuerdo-acepto no muy convencida

-puedes tomar cualquiera de las habitaciones – le comunico antes de desaparecer

La leona resoplo cansada tal vez se daría una vuelta de vez en cuando, no podía quedarse permanentemente, aunque quisiera. Sería demasiado sospechoso y era lo que menos quería

La chica se dirigido al pasillo y abrió una de las ultimas puertas de la derecha, las habitaciones eran sumamente espaciosas tenían amplios ventanales del lado derecho pudo observar un amplio closet y a lado de este una puerta que supuso era un baño privado, en medio se encontraba una cama King Size, con una gran cabecera llena de almohadas y a sus costados unas mesitas y por ultimo del lado izquierdo un amplio escritorio

La leona se acostó en la cama y descubrió que era tan suave como imagino y se quedó dormida al instante entre las finas sabanas de seda

Decidí cambiar un poco y contestar los comentarios al final.

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y me agregaron a favoritos, así que:

Ale74.-hola y bienvenida, me agrade que te guste y como veras ya está listo

Sara.-gracias y bienvenida también

marisol castillo.-me legra que te guste y espero actualizar mas seguido, y si lo goblins pueden ser muy duros, saludos bienvenida y gracias por tu comentario

Daimond2539 .-Dimooooooond primero WOW me mataste con tu PD jajaja. Y si era demasiado Bullying al pobre de Hang, lo del frasco mmmm me suena a buena idea, los Black son Slytherin´s y ya sabemos que eso no puede ser muy bueno. Y tranquila. tranquila todo a su tiempo y espero que se halla aclarado un poco con lo de hoy, lo de las botellitas mmm es difícil de asegurar y conocido en que tienen demasiado tiempo libre, los gemelos son una gran opción y los Teddy´s mmmmmmmmmmmmm me abstengo de comentarios (añadir risa malvada). Harry es algo difícil de explicar. Y espero tus próximos Pd (los leeré, aunque sean 30). Me alegra que te encante nos vemos.

Guest.- muchas gracias y servido espero tu comentario en el siguiente =)

loremmac.-listoooo. Me alegra pienses así. Y si a mi me matan esos goblins siempre los manejan de amargados a los pobres así que decidí cambiarlos un poco y livi pobre livi. gracias y no es nada lo hago para mi diversión y la de ustedes. nos vemos

Tsune-sama.- lo siento no pude contenerme T.T, la buena noticia es que tendrás mas para leer el finde :)

 **Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos el finde y adelanto, posiblemente veamos la primera interacción con las serpientes (algunas no tan conocidas).**

 **pd-lo olvidaba el nombre de demy lo tome prestado de un anime llamado Fairy Tail.**


	6. Chapter 6-Ataque

**Primero quiero decir WOW, me fui dormir tenía 35 comentarios y cuando desperté BUM tenía 50 y sé que para algunos realmente puede significar nada, pero para mi significa mucho sobre todo porque hace mucho deje de escribir. Y le voy a ser sincera jamás pensé que este fic tuviera tal aceptación y eso realmente me emociona, pero no los agobio mas y los dejo leer el capitulo que prometí**

 **Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un comentario y me agregaron a favoritos bueno ya saben el Potter verso y todo lo demás que no reconozca es solo invento de mi alocada imaginación pd. olvide mencionarlo en el capitulo anterior el nombre de Deny, lo tome prestado de un anime llamado Fairy Tail. es todo ahora si pueden leer:**

 _La chica se dirigido al pasillo y abrió una de las ultimas puertas de la derecha, las habitaciones eran sumamente espaciosas tenían amplios ventanales del lado derecho pudo observar un amplio closet y a lado de este una puerta que supuso era un baño privado, en medio se encontraba una cama King Size, con una gran cabecera llena de almohadas y a sus costados unas mesitas y por ultimo del lado izquierdo un amplio escritorio_

 _La leona se acostó en la cama y descubrió que era tan suave como imagino y se quedó dormida al instante entre las finas sabanas de seda_

La mañana siguiente la castaña se encontraba desayunando, cuando el comedor se empezó a llenar

-Herms- llamaba un rubio, que se acercaba corriendo a ella

-Buenos días Neville- saludo la chica a una de las pocas personas que la seguía tratando igual

-Buenos días Herms-saludo apenado- me enteré de lo que sucedió ayer con Ron y quería saber si te encontrabas bien-pregunto preocupado- te estuve esperando hasta tarde pero no llegaste

-muchas gracias por preocuparte Nev – agradeció enternecida ante el gesto del joven-no tenías que molestarte

-yo siento mucho no haber estado allí para apoyarte, últimamente Ron esta insoportable, creyéndose el rey del mundo y Harry no se queda atrás-dijo con un gesto de molestia en sus facciones-

-Ronald siempre ha sido insoportable y bueno parece que se les subió a la cabeza, eso de ser "Héroes" y no sé qué cosas más, es por eso que terminamos nuestra amistad-dijo con tristeza- ellos sentían que se debían a su admiradores y bueno, yo no estaba de acuerdo

-es una lástima que hayan cambiado tanto-se lamentó el Gry- pero al menos tú no tienes que aguantarlos en tu habitación- añadió con diversión el Rubio, haciendo reír a la castaña

\- me compadezco de tu desgracia –le siguió el juego

-sabes, con Seamus y Dean nos preguntamos a veces, si sus camas soportan todo su egocentrismo- y cuando acabo de decir eso, ambos soltaron unas carcajadas atrayendo la atención de los "héroes". Ron la seguía mirando con molestia

-vaya, vaya hoy amanecimos alegres-dijo un sonriente Dean acompañado de Seamus

-Buenos días chicos-saludaron los chicos

-buenos días-devolvieron el saludo- y bien, que es tan gracioso, para estar arruinando la paz de este sagrado lugar-trato de sonar serio, pero su voz delataba su evidente diversión

-le comentaba a Herms de nuestras dudas- comento el rubio

-hablas a cerca del si alguna vez Snape se ha lavado el cabello- comento con un tono, que quiso ser confidencial pero que era perfectamente audible

-o de si alguna vez McGonagall se ha emborrachado- le siguió el juego Seamus

-o aún mejor si Filch por fin le ha propuesto matrimonio a su gata-continuaron para gran diversión de los que los escuchaban y con esto último soltaron una estruendosa carcajada

-no…hablábamos acerca de que si el ego de Harry y Ron aun cabe por la puerta del gran comedor-dijo Neville una vez que se controlo

-ah, eso -dijeron frunciendo el ceño-y dinos Herms, ¿estas seguras, que un hechizo no los golpeo en la cabeza?

-lamento informales que se encuentran completamente sanos-le comunico con gran pesar-eso solo es….idiotez- soltando una risa que fue acompañada por los demás

-bien chicos, creo que me adelantare-informo levantándose -nos vemos en clase

-nos vemos Herms-respondieron a coro

La castaña se dirigía hacia su salón, cuando una escena frente a ella capto su atención

Unos alumnos mayores de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, tenían acorralado a unas pequeñas de Slytherin las apuntaban con sus varitas y hacían comentarios despectivos

-hey ustedes-grito- bajen esas varitas inmediatamente- exigió llegando hasta el lugar y posicionándose enfrente de las niñas

-Granger, aparta- dijo uno de ellos- no ves, que son hijas de Mortífagos-dijo con cizaña

-no veo, cual es el problema. ellas no les están haciendo nada-contesto

-son hijas de Mortífagos, no escuchaste-gruño un Gryffindor

-son niñas- insistió-Y será mejor que se retiren

\- ¿vas a defenderlas? - pregunto incrédulo un Ravenclaw-No se supone que luchaste en la guerra

-luche en la guerra-acepto la chica con una mirada seria-para que este tipo de cosas no sucediera

-pero….sus padres-intento decir

-lo que hicieron sus padres, no tiene nada que ver con ellas- corto –será mejor que se retiren y esta es mi última advertencia-siseo

-parece que Ron tenía razón –comento el 5° de Gryffindor- eres una traidora

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor-dijo molesta la leona

-estás loca-grito un Ravenclaw- es tu propia casa

\- 10 puntos menos para Ravenclaw y si no se marchan ahora, serán 20-amenazo

Los chicos se retiraron murmurando una serie de insultos a su persona

\- ¿está bien? ¿No les hicieron daño? - preguntó preocupada, mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura a las pequeñas que se encontraban detrás

-nos…..nosotras-tartamudeo una pequeña rubia con lágrimas en los ojos, entonces se percató que una de las pequeñas tenía agarrado fuertemente su muñeca derecha

-te hicieron daño-le pregunto a pelinegra, esta solamente asintió –déjame ver –pidió sujetando delicadamente la mano de una asustada pequeña, movió un par de veces la muñeca, ante las muecas de dolor que la pequeña, que luchaba por ocultar-no está rota –anuncio por fin-pero será mejor llevarte a la enfermería.

-NO-grito la pequeña-no puedo ir a la enfermería, mi hermana se preocupará-dijo en un tono sumamente angustiado

-puedo arreglarla-dijo compadeciéndose de la pequeña- pero te dolerá un poco

-pu….puedo aguantarlo-exclamo valientemente

-de acuerdo-la ojimiel, saco su varita y apunto a la muñeca de la pequeña y murmuro un –episkey-y la pequeña emitió un pequeño quejido de dolor- listo, intenta mov..

-GRANGER, QUE LE HACES A MI HERMANA-grito una enfurecida serpiente

La Gry se fijó en las personas que se acercaban velozmente hacia ella,

Se trataba del grupito de Malfoy

Parkinson quien era quien había gritado, se encontraba al frente a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Zabini y su derecha ¿Tracey Davis? y detrás de ellos se encontraba Nott, Malfoy y Greengrass

-aléjate de ella-bramo, apuntándole con su varita Pansy Parkinson y no solo ella todos lo Slytherin´s lo hacían-que esperas, expell..

-NO- grito la pequeña azabache –espera Pansy –pidió-ella…ella nos ayudo

\- ¿Cómo? - exclamo Zabini

-si….ella nos defendió de unos chicos -decían rápidamente-que nos atacaron-ayudo una castañita ojiverde

-ella, nos ayudó- siguió la rubia- no, nos hizo daño-añadió en tono bajo- solo curaba a Silene- ante las palabras de la pequeña rubia, las serpientes mayores comenzaron a inspeccionar a las chicas, en busca de posibles lesiones

La leona que se había puesto de pie hace un momento, volvió a retomar su camino., ahora que las pequeñas no se encontraban solas

Cuando las serpientes terminaron de inspeccionar a las pequeñas, la chica había desaparecido

La leona nunca en su vida se había sentido demasiado observada, todas las clases que compartía con los Slytherin, estos no dejaron de observarla y esta no podía evitar sentirse demasiado incomoda e incluso en el comedor no dejaron de mirarla

¡por Merlín, solo había ayudado a las pequeñas!

Su día había resultado se demasiado cansado, solo quería llegar a dormir y no saber nada hasta mañana, pero cuando entro en la sala común, tuvo una especia de dejá vu

Ron se encontraba de nuevo a mitad de la sala común, supuso que esperándola, porque cuando entro no pudo evitar gritarle

-es cierto que has defendido a unas sucias serpientes-grito y aquel chico que las había acosado, se encontraba a un lado de Ron sonriéndole con burla- y bien, ¿qué esperas?

-No sé, quién te crees que eres, para venir a pedirme explicaciones-bramo enfurecida

-has defendido a una serpiente-volvió a exclamar como si lo que hiso hubiera sido un pecado- y Sam ha dicho que incluso le has bajado punto a la casa a TU casa

-entonces SAM, no te ha dicho que estuvo acosando a las pequeñas y es por eso por lo que recibió ese castigo-

-no importa lo que ha hecho, estoy hablando de lo que tú estás haciendo- exclamo el pelirrojo

\- estas escuchando lo que estás diciendo o es que tus oídos se han estropeado-grito- al igual que tu cerebro, ¡estaban hechizando a unas pequeñas! -la castaña estaba enfurecida

-esas pequeñas como llamas son hijas de Mortífagos, no debiste defenderlas –regaño el ojiazul.

¿Quién se creía que era? pensaba la leona

-me importa una mierda, lo que TU opines- le hizo saber- no me arrepiento de lo que hice y lo volvería a hacer-aseguro

-luchaste contra sus padres en la guerra y aun así las defiendes, creí que –

-luche por lo que, ¡CREÍ lo era CORRECTO! -dijo molesta- y lo que TU creas u opines, me tiene sin cuidado

-la guerra-hablo Harry, vaya al fin había encontrado su voz

-la guerra acabo TU mismo te deshiciste de Voldemort-dijo mirándolo

-Pero sus padres- insistió el azabache y ojimiel casi deseo que mejor se hubiera quedado callado-sus padres asesinaron-

Y por eso, están pagando –corto la leona –yo, No condenare a una NIÑA por los errores de SUS PADRES- esperaba que, con eso último, Harry reaccionara y se dirigió a su habitación.

Al día siguiente la noticia de que la castaña había ayudado a las serpientes y el enfrentamiento con ex-amigos, había corrido como pólvora, no había un solo estudiante en Hogwarts que no supiera del gran chisme.

En el gran comedor los murmullos no cesaban para molestia de la implicada y aumentaron aún más cuando los chicos de oro hicieron su aparición por el comedor, Ronald tenía un rictus de molestia permanente en la cara y Harry se encontraba serio, pero la castaña sabía que estaba tratando de controlar su molestia

La opinión de las casas se encontraba divididas.

SU casa le había dado la espalda, Ravenclaw apoyaba a Gryffindor´s en su decisión, Hufflepufff alguno que otros apoyaban a sus examigos, pero la gran mayoría estaban con la ojimiel, después de todo eran la casa de los justos y honestos, por último se encontraba Slytherin pero era difícil descifrarlos, todos se mantenían al margen de los cotilleos que se decía por todo el gran comedor

El sábado amaneció algo soleado para alegría de la ojimiel, pareciera que este iba a ser un buen día.

Después de un par de espantosos días, se arregló y salió de la sala de los fundadores y se encamino hacia al comedor, había pasado un par de días por el lugar, sobre todo cuando su amable compañera de habitación se ponía de un humor insoportable atacándola y defendiendo a su querido RO-RO, también una que otra tarde cuando los estudiantes murmuraban y la señalaban en su amada biblioteca, entonces la chica prefería encerrarse en la comodidad de la acogedora sala común alejado de miradas indiscretas

-hola Herms- saludo una rubia ojigris

-Luna hola-saludo después de salir de ensimismamiento –buenos días

-buenos días ¿Cómo estás?, -pregunto preocupada la rubia platinada -escuche lo de Ron y me preguntaba si te encontrabas bien y no te he visto en la biblioteca últimamente

-yo… me encuentro bien-respondió para alivio de la Ravenclaw-y ...bueno….la biblioteca, se ha vuelto un poco insoportable

-te entiendo-consoló la chica- los torposoplos, ha estado atacando últimamente a los estudiantes y…..-la leona se alegraba enormemente que su amiga, no haya perdido la inocencia que la caracterizaba durante la guerra y ella siguió escuchando atentamente de la conspiración que su amiga afirmaba que tenían las criaturas.

Hasta que llegaron al gran comedor y la castaña no queriendo alejarse de la pequeña ojigris, la invito a comer con ella y la rubia acepto feliz.

Ignorando todas las miradas, las dos chicas desayunaron felizmente hablando de cosas sin relevancias y decidieron dar un paseo por el lago, aprovechando el buen clima

Se encontraban llegando al lago, cuando un fuerte estruendo el hizo detenerse para escuchar atentamente

Unos gritos se escuchaban en lo más alejado del lago, cerca del bosque prohibido las chicas corrieron sin detenerse a pensar.

Una batalla se desarrollaba en el lugar, unos alumnos d de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw juntos unos pocos de Hufflepuff, atacaban a Malfoy y compañía.

Los chicos de las otras casas los superaban en número

Malfoy se encontraba en un duelo con dos alumnos de 7°, lo mismo con Nott y Zabini.

Greengrass, junto otras dos chicas que parecían ser de 5°, se encontraban en duelos contra unos cinco tipos de diferentes casas y grados.

Por último, Parkinson y Davis, se encontraban en un duelo d contra dos de 7° que intentaban llegar a las pequeñas serpientes del otro día

Estas estaban muy cerca de un gran árbol, podía ver que se encontraban nerviosas y con lágrimas en los ojos, ante la batalla que se desarrollaba

La castaña y la rubia apuraron el paso para llegar hasta la batalla, pero ante de siquiera lanzar un hechizo, vieron para su horror como uno de los chicos que pelaba con Parkinson aprovechando un descuido, lanzaba un Bombarda hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las pequeñas, con tal mala suerte que dio de lleno en el árbol y este exploto enviando lejos a las pequeñas

Debido al impacto, aquel ruido y los gritos de las pequeñas, provoco que las serpientes desviaran su mirada, descuidando momentáneamente la lucha que mantenían

Descuido que los otros aprovecharon

Pudieron ver como Zabini salía volando con dirección al lago, una castaña también salió volando y fue a estrellarse contra un árbol cercano, la pequeña rubia de 5° emitió un grito antes de caer inconsciente, con una peligrosa herida sangrante en su costado derecho.

Ese grito hizo reaccionar a la leona y la águila que desarmaron rápidamente a los otros chico

Habían conseguido atacar a Greengrass y estaban a punto de enviar a volar a Davis ante la rápida intervención de las chicas.

El contrincante de Parkinson hace tiempo que había salido volando y Nott y Malfoy se las arreglaron para desamar a sus oponentes, que no dudaron en salir corriendo junto a sus compinches, quienes le lanzaron una incrédula mirada a las recién llegadas, que ignoraron por completo y se corrían a prisa para ver a las pequeñas que habían salido volando

La escena era desgarradora, las pequeñas serpientes se encontraban inconscientes, con muchas heridas cubriendo sus pequeños cuerpos y para gran horror de la castaña algunos pedazos que salieron volando se encontraban incrustados en las pequeñas

Pansy se encontraba arrodillada junto al cuerpo inconsciente de su hermana y Davis se encontraba en una situación similar junto a una rubia

La leona le dio una mirada a la rubia y esta corrió en dirección de la última pequeña castaña, rápidamente la levito y advirtió a las demás que hicieran lo mismo y se tomaron rumbo a la enfermería

La ojimiel por otra parte se dirigió a las otras dos víctimas, Nott intentaba hacer reaccionar a la castaña que se había estrellado contra el árbol

-Nott-grtio- será mejor que la lleves a la enfermería-advirtió la leona y la serpiente no tardo en levitar el cuerpo de la castaña e irse corriendo tras las otras-MALFOY –grito la chica a la serpiente albina, que se giró abruptamente apuntando con su varita a la ojimiel-Zabini- fue todo lo que dijo, antes que este reaccionara y desapareciera rumbo al lago negro en busca de su amigo

Por último, Greengrass intentaba inútilmente hacer levitar a un rubia, pero parece que se había roto la muñeca, pues sus hechizos no lograban su cometido

La castaña se acercó rápidamente

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto la leona

-Mi hermana-gimoteo la serpiente-sálvala por favor –suplico a la Gryffindor, se acercó al cuerpo sangrante de la rubia y la levito, después regreso a apoyar a la Sly, se había percatado que esta tenía dificultadas para caminar-

-No puedo dejarte aquí- dijo al ver la mirada que esta le dedicaba-No sabemos si ellos regresaran y no puedes defenderte-añadió al ver que iba a protestar y la chica no tuvo más alternativa que aceptar la ayuda y correr todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía rumbo a la enfermería

Cuando por fin llegaron, la leona deposito a la rubia en una camilla cercana y miro la escena a su alrededor

Madame Promfrey se encontraba curando rápidamente a una de las pequeñas y lanzaba miradas preocupantes a las otras dos

La leona que se fijaba de las miradas de la enfermera y viendo lo delicado de la situación, decidió actuar rápidamente

-Greengrass toma esa toalla y aplica presión en la herida-ordeno-YA-grito sacando a la chica de su estado y acato inmediatamente la orden

Lo mejor era atender a los más graves.

La ojimiel se acercó entonces a la camilla donde una Pansy Parkinson, estaba practicante encima de lo que supuso era su hermana llorando desconsoladamente-Parkinson necesito que te apartes- pidió. la ojiverde estaba a punto de decirle un par de cosas a la leona, sin embargo, sus palabras se quedaron atoradas al ver la mirada determinada y preocupada de la castaña-Parkinson-insistió, pero la chica se encontraba petrificada,

Fue Nott percatándose del estado de la chica y seguro de que esta solo quería ayudar, tomo a su amiga de los hombros y la retiro de encima de su hermana

La castaña al ver que ya podía trabajar empezó a realizar una serie de complicados hechizos

La pequeña azabache tenía 4 costillas rotas, un brazo quebrado, el hombro dislocado, y un trozo del árbol se había incrustado en su pulmón derecho, otros más provocaron una hemorragias, eso sin contar las heridas superficiales

La ojimiel suspiro sonoramente y empezó trabajar, lanzaba complicados hechizos sin titubear uno tras otro, le pidió a Luna una par de pociones, las cuales la rubia no tardo en buscar, y las suministro a la pequeña, cuando por fin logro controlar las hemorragias y la herida del pulmón.

Madame Promfrey estaba a punto de regañar a la leona, cuando se fijó en que la chica parecía saber lo que hacía y para su gran asombro distinguió, un par de hechizos que se suponía que un simple estudiante de 6° no debería conocer, suspiro aliviada al ver que tenía controlada la situación y se apuró a atender a la última pequeña, que al parecer ya había regresado de la inconciencia

La leona termino de aplicar un complicado hechizo y estaba a punto de dirigirse a la otra pequeña que lloraba, cuando Promfrey se le adelanto, así que decidió ir por la menor de los Greengrass que había dejado, con Luna siguiéndola de cerca

Le pido a Daphne que retirara sus manos, la cual no dudo ni un instante al ver cómo había ayudado a la pequeña hermana de Pansy

-la herida se encontraba algo profunda, pero afortunadamente no había tocado ningún órgano importante, pero sería difícil de cerrar había sido hecha con un maleficio, lo cual, la complicaba gravemente, pidió a Luna que buscara algo de esencia de díctamo, mientras ella esterilizaba la herida, en eso estaba cuando un empapado Malfoy llegaba agitado junto a un más empapado e inconsciente Zabini y lo depositaba en una camilla

-No reacciona-anuncio el chico a la enfermera, que dejo un momento a la pequeña para analizar el estado del chico- le lance miles de Anapneo e intente de todo, pero no reacciona-le informo a una preocupada enfermera, que no dudo en lanzar el hechizo mencionado por el rubio, sin embargo, no surtía efecto e intento con un par más siendo este el mismo resultado, angustiando más a la enfermera al ver que el chico iba poniéndose más morado

-BLAISE….BLAISE –Los gritos desesperado de la pequeña castaña, sacando de su ensimismamiento a la ojimiel

La cual corrió hacia el chico y antes de si quiera pensar en las consecuencias, aparto de un empujón al rubio y empezó a aplicar RCP al Slytherin para sorpresa de los demás, al ver como acercaba su boca al del inconsciente, para enviar algo de oxígeno pero no fue hasta la tercera vez que lo intento que el chico empezó a escupir agua por la boca y a toser sonoramente, la castaña lo coloco de lado para evitar que volviera a tragar el agua que empezaba a expulsar de sus pulmones.

Y después de esto se dejó caer al suelo cansada

-BLAISE- aquel grito saco a todos del su ensimismamiento, la enfermera al ver que el Sly se encontraba bien, regreso de nuevo a la pequeña que no dejaba de gritar y empezó a tratar de calmarla, para posteriormente curarla

El grito de Luna llamándola la hizo regresar en sí, y regreso corriendo a la camilla donde ahora era su amiga quien ejercía presión sobre la herida

La leona la aparto delicadamente y empezó a tratar la herida, aplico un par de hechizos para limpiar y esterilizar la herida y coloco esencia de díctamo sobre la herida, deteniendo el sangrado, pero se encontraba demasiado profunda para cerrar por completo, por lo que decidió colocar un poco de esencia de murtlap para ayudar a calmar y curar un poco y posteriormente con ayuda de Luna logro vendar a la chica.

La hizo despertar y le dio unos cuantos viales de poción reabastecedora de sangre y una más de poción de poción crese huesos y por último una poción para dormir.

La chica no pudo evitar dejar escapar un profundo suspiro con la última poción que administro, entonces se fijó que madame Promfrey atendía ahora a Zabini y se dirigió a la mayor de los Greengrass, le pidió que tomara asiento en una camilla para empezar a curarla, pero esta se negaba alejarse de su hermana

-Greengrass, tu hermana se encuentra bien, te lo aseguro, ahora por favor déjame ayudarte-dijo comprendiendo el estado de la chica- a tu hermana no le gustara verte herida cuando despierte-eso pareció surtir efecto, puesto que la Sly de giro a mirarla y acepto la ayuda de la ojimiel, la cual la tomo de un lado para llegar a la camilla y posteriormente empezar a curarla, la mayor de las hermanas Greengrass trato e intento no quejarse, pero cuando la leona lanzo un episkey a su muñeca, no pudo evitar dejar salir un pequeño quejido al igual que en su tobillo izquierdo

La Gry aplico un poco de poción para heridas, a las que la Sly tenía alrededor de la cara y el cuerpo para después, aplicar un poco de esencia de murtlap y finalmente la dejo descansar en la camilla

Madame Promfrey ya se había encargado del resto, Parkinson mayor se encontraba durmiendo en una camilla cerca de Zabini

La chica supuso que la enfermera le había sedado, puesto que se encontraba demasiado alterada, Davis también se hallaba acostada en otra camilla a lado de la pelinegra, pero esta se encontraba consiente, mirando preocupada a la cama de las pequeñas

Nott y Malfoy se encontraban sentados a su lado, hablando en voz baja parece que se encontraban bien

Luna se acercó y le extendió un poco de poción vigorizante, la castaña negó con la cabeza

-la enfermera dice que la necesitas, -le informo-has usado demasiada magia Hermione-le regaño, la chica no pudo evitar hacer una mueca cuando se llevó la poción a los labios y la bebió. Era por eso por lo que no le gustaba enfermarse, las pociones sabían horrible, pero a pesar de eso no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mejor

Luna tomo asiento a su lado –Snape y McGonagall quieren hablar con nosotras, cuando terminen de hablar con la enfermera -dijo señalando con la cabeza la oficina en donde ambos profesores se encontraban discutiendo con la enfermera

Ambas se quedaron esperando pacientemente a los profesores, la leona saco una barra de chocolate de su bolcillo y le ofreció a su amiga la mitad, está la tomo y le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa

La castaña estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, cuando la voz de la jefa de su casa la despertó

-Señorita Granger, Señorita Lovegood –llamo –pueden entrar por favor- pidió señalando con la cabeza el despacho de la enfermera

Dentro se encontraban, todos los jefes de casas, la enfermera y las serpientes

-Señoritas, podrían decirnos lo que ocurrió-dijo el profesor Snape

-realmente no sabemos que ocurrió profesor –comenzó Luna y entonces, la Ravenclaw procedió a contar lo sucedido con la castaña, desde el momento en que oyeron los estallidos hasta ahora con alguna que otra intervención de la leona

-Señoritas, podrían ustedes decirnos el nombre de los atacantes de los Slytherin- pidió amablemente la jefa de los tejones

-desgraciadamente no sabría el nombre de todos-lamento la leona- solo se algunos de los de mi casa- añadió- pude distinguir a Jones y Williams de séptimo, Wilson de sexto y Sam Smith de quinto, me pareció ver a algunos más, pero no recuerdo sus nombres-

-señorita Lovegood – pronuncio Flitwick

-Michael Córner, Max Smith, Thomas Taylor, Jack Sullivan y también Ernie Macmillillan y Justin Flinch-Fletchley, los demás tampoco se sus nombres –contesto-pero puedo darle mis recuerdos, puede que identifiquen a los demás

-se lo agradeceríamos mucho señorita Lovegood-agradeció McGonagall-Creo profesores que tenemos mucho que hacer- comento a los demás, que enseguida se levantaron dispuestos a seguir a la sub-directora en busca de los infractores-Gracias señorita Lovegood-dio tomando el vial con el recuerdo de Luna, Hermione también ofreció el suyo y la profesora se lo agradeció con una sonrisa-Señores –dijo refiriéndose a ambas serpientes que se habían mantenido calladas-síganme por favor –indico a su pequeño contingente-

-Poppy, Señoritas-se despidieron los profesores, excepto las serpientes

Ambas chicas estaban a punto de salir cuando la voz de la enfermera las detuvo

-señorita Granger, me gustaría hablar un momento con usted-dijo Poppy

-te espero afuera, Herms- comunico su amiga, esta asintió en señal de acuerdo

-usted dirá madame Promfrey-dijo nerviosamente la ojimiel

-señorita Granger, estoy realmente agradecida de la ayuda que brindo a sus compañeros y me gustaría saber de donde aprendió todo eso

-bueno…. Harry y Ron se metían en muchos problemas- trato de justificarse nerviosamente la leona

-usted y yo sabemos, que eso va más allá que un simple episkey- añadió astutamente la enfermera

-quizás haya estado aprendiendo, con un par de libros-admitió

\- ya veo-la enfermera se llevó la mano al mentón y se quedó pensando un rato, bajo la mirada nerviosa de la castaña-y dígame señorita, no le gustaría seguir aprendiendo-ofreció con una sonrisa ante la sorpresa de la chica

Hermione se imaginó que iba a ser regañada por tratar a sus compañeros sin ninguna experiencia, pero el ofrecimiento de la enfermera le sorprendió

-me encantaría –acepto gustosa-pero ¿no tendré problemas? -cuestiono asustada

-me encargare de hablar con el director y con su jefa de casa y podría enseñarle en su tiempo libre, además no estaría nada mal un par de manos más –termino con una sonrisa

La leona salió con una enorme sonrisa de la oficina de la enfermera y se encamino hacia el gran comedor con luna, mientras le comentaba del ofrecimiento de la enfermera.

Después del almuerzo la castaña se despidió de Luna que nuevamente comió con ella y regreso con la enfermera, para acordar los horarios de lecciones y demás cosas que quedaron pendientes, pues esta había sido llamada a la oficina del director

Se encontraban discutiendo amenamente cuando el ruido de las puertas abiertas abruptamente las hizo salir de la oficina y ante sus ojos un par de chicas de Hufflepuff, traían levitando el cuerpo de una inconsciente Luna

-Que sucedió- exigió saber la enfermera

-no sabemos- contesto una de ellas- la encontramos así, en uno de los pasillos

La enfermera y Hermione recostaron rápidamente a Luna y empezaron a lanzar hechizos para identificar lo que le había hecho

Luna tenía 2 costillas fracturadas, un brazo roto, al igual que el hombro dislocado, una fuerte contusión en la cabeza y una herida sangrante en la pierna derecha, rápidamente comenzaron a trabajar para curar a la rubia.

También los que se encontraban sorprendidos eran unas serpientes, que se encontraba despiertas y conversaban con Malfoy y Nott que había regresado de donde sea que estuvieran

Después de estabilizar a Luna, madame Promfrey se llevó a las Hufflepuff a su oficina para investigar más acerca de lo que le había sucedido a la joven Ravenclaw

Hermione se encontraba a lado de Luna, limpiando y cerrando las pequeñas heridas que tenía en su cara

Se sentía tan enojada y frustrada, quien había osado en atacar a su tierna e inocente Luna, la cual no se metía con nadie y siempre estaba dispuesta ayudar

La leona se encontraba tan furiosa que su magia se descontrolo un momento e hiso explotar una lámpara cercana, suspiro realmente enfadada, termino con Luna se acercó a la mesita que contenía los pedazos de cristal y con un simple pase de su mano la lámpara volvió a restaurarse

Lo mejor sería que se tranquilizara un poco, no quería dañar a nadie, echo un vistazo a la puerta donde se encontraba la enfermera y salió un momento de la enfermería.

Y ¿Qué tal?

Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos lo que siguen y dejan un comentario en especial a aquellos que han seguido la historia desde el comienzo y a los demás quiero darles la bienvenida y como saben contestare sus comentarios

Ale74.- realmente esperaba ese efecto y gracias a ti por comentar

Reno Alvarez.- me alegra que la halla descubierto. Bienvenida y gracias por tenerme en tus favoritos

¡DAIMOND!-enserio me mataste jajaja y cierto son menos PD. Hermione siempre les ha guardado un profundo aprecio a los chicos no lo puede evitar. Lo del capítulo resolvió tus dudas respecto a los demás, espero que si. Y te dije que había muchas cosas por descubrir de la castaña. Con lo de la herencia, no te adelantes todo a su tiempo y te doy la razón con Ron aun es un niño y como tal abra que castigarlo jaja (lo veras más adelante). A Dumby lo necesito vivo (al menos por ahora). Con sus padres te llevaras una tremenda sorpresa . los Black son la ley y lo de Cissy mejor espera los siguiente capítulos jajaja los Teddy´s mmmmm mejor allí lo dejamos .

diva-akira.- hola Akira, espero que también este te halla parecido interesante y muchas gracias realmente me animan los comentarios

anabel malfoy.- gracias y ya esta listo, ahora tocara esperar el siguiente miércoles

loremmac.- gracias lore, y si yo tambien les guardo rencor, y no se tal vez mas de los que imagina gracia a ti por el comentario y nos vemos pronto

Tsune-sama- gracias Tsune-chan jaja también soy fan de anime, si vez fairy te percataras de donde saque el nombre de Deny

Sara.-gracias y a mi me encanta que comenten :)

Lila.- jaja me alegro que te guste y no es nada me gusta compartir mis historias con ustedes y mas al ver que ha tenido buena aceptación y si realmente que Hermione fue la única de los tres que tuvo un motivo totalmente sincero y Draco tiene mucho que decir acerca de eso, los chicos aun siguen siendo amigos de Herms y para ser sincera no veo mas allá de una simple amistad entre Remus y Tonks pienso que ella es demasiado suave para alguien como Remus y con su herencia aun hay mucho que decir de eso, lo ira descubriendo poco a poco y Deny será de gran ayuda para la chica. Gracias a ti por comentar y nos vemos el miércoles

harunalin8767.- buenas tarde y me alegro que te guste, espero que te haya agradado el capitulo de hoy y gracias por tu comentario

yacc32-hola Yacc y la repuesta del millón: (redoble de tambores) estoy trabajando en ello \\*w*/ jajaja y esa es la idea gracias por comentar y espero haber calmado un poco tus ansias (aunque si eres como cierta persona coffDaicofdf no creo que suceda)

marisol castillo.-listo y espero que su entrada te halla gustado y puedes unirte a los demás para obtener la cabeza de ambos habla con Daimond me parece que ella es la líder (jajaja sabes que es broma Daimond, espero que no te moleste) Realmente los siento como a mis conocidos chicos y ya empiezo a conocer a los que en cada capitulo me dejan un comentario espero no molestarlos llamndolos a la ligera y bromeado. Y regresando a lo anterior, si tengo planes para Sevi

sonrais777 y hablando de conocidos. Que tal sonrais. Y los míos, pobre Herms por eso le daré nuevos amigos y si son unos hipócritas

creo que eso es todo por hoy espero les halla gustado el capitulo de hoy y espero sus comentarios

lo olvidaba les tengo una buena noticia, al ver todos sus comentarios realmente me inspiraron y muchas ideas surgieron y están peleando por se escritas lo que significa que actualizare más seguido como verán estoy muy feliz así que les dejare un pequeño avance

 _-Lamento lo de tu amiga- una voz a su costado la sobresalto_

 _-los muggles tienen buenos inventos-acepto encantado_

 _-no piensas rendirte-dijo un chico_

 _-no sería una Gryffindor si lo hiciera-contesto burlona_

 _-van a dejar de molestar a mí y a mis amigos-advirtió- o van a descubrir porque Bellatrix no sobrevivió a la guerra_


	7. Chapter 7- Emboscadas

**Bien se que es algo mas tarde de lo habitual, pero como saben aquí lo tienen, aclaro donde vivo sigue siendo miércoles, así que si más los dejo**

 **Ya saben de memoria el potterverso y lo que no reconozcan es solo parte de mi alocada imaginación**

 **Pd. También utilice un poco del libro de J.M Barrier y de otro autor que no recuerdo su nombre, pero ya saben esos créditos no me pertenecen.**

 _La leona se encontraba tan furiosa que su magia se descontrolo un momento e hiso explotar una lámpara cercana, suspiro realmente enfadada, termino con Luna se acercó a la mesita que contenía los pedazos de cristal y con un simple pase de su mano la lámpara volvió a restaurarse_

 _Lo mejor sería que se tranquilizara un poco, no quería dañar a nadie, echo un vistazo a la puerta donde se encontraba la enfermera y salió un momento de la enfermería_

Camino hasta que encontró un solitario pasillo que daba a los jardines y saco su cigarrera, extrajo uno de sus necesitados cigarrillos, se lo llevo a la boca, saco su encendedor y prendió su cigarrillo aspiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones y exhalo el humo, guardo su encendedor de nuevo y siguió aspirando su adictivo cigarro, para intentar tranquilizarse y NO salir a hechizar a los estúpidos que habían dejado en ese estado a su amiga

-Lamento lo de tu amiga- una voz a su costado la sobresalto

-No es tu culpa Nott- dijo reconociendo al castaño

-Fue herida por ayudarnos-insistió-

-aun así, no fueron sus varitas las que provocaron eso-contesto exhalando el humo

Nott no contesto era imposible debatir contra la terquedad de la leona, en cambio se dedicó a observar a la castaña

-quien dirá que la perfecta "perfecta" tenía un sucio vicio como el tabaco-añadió divertido

La castaña emitió un pequeña sonrisa-créeme Nott hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi-dijo divertida al ver la mirada de intriga que tenía el ojiazul- además que los demás crean que soy la perfecta "perfecta" es su problema, estoy muy lejos de serlo-añadió con gran diversión

-claro, claro incluso en Slytherin hemos escuchado de tus "aventuras"-siguió el juego, mientras observaba curioso a la castaña exhalar el humo de aquel pequeño objeto en las manos de la chica

La castaña se fijó de la mirada del Sly a su cigarrillo, estiro su mano donde tenía su cigarrera plateada y le ofreció uno, el ojiazul lo acepto y saco uno, lo tomo entre sus manos y se lo llevo a la boca, espero un momento pensando que eran como los puros que algunos magos solían fumar, pero este no se encendía solo como había visto que sucedía

La leona se rio un poco del desconcierto del castaño y se acercó un poco

El chico que había visto como la castaña se acercaba y tomaba su rostro y lo giraba para estar de frente a ella se quedó sorprendido cuando vio acercar su rostro al suyo que al estar en unos pequeños escalones, el rostro de la castaña podía alcanzar perfectamente el suyo pero mayor su desconcierto cuando vio como esta acerco su cigarrillo al suyo y lo miro, su mirada provoco que sin querer inhalara y el cigarrillo se encendió, entonces ella se alejó, el Sly se encontraba tan sorprendido por la acción que olvido que había inhalado el humo y empezó a toser.

La leona se rio un poco por lo cómico de la escena y le dio unas suaves palmadas al castaño hasta que este se tranquilizó.

Lo siento, no encontré mi encendedor –mintió descaradamente, la verdad le dio pereza sacarlo

-teniendo en cuenta que ni te moviste, no lo hubiera esperado-señalo astutamente para la risa de la castaña al verse descubierta-la próxima vez, podrías avisar- comento divertido el chico, mientras inhalaba otra vez de aquel curioso "puro" de pronto sintió una pequeña bolita entre sus labios, por curiosidad apretó más la "bolita" entre sus labios hasta que dejo de sentirla, frunció el ceño intrigado y aspiro de nuevo, pero para su gran sorpresa el humo parecía saber diferente

-veo que has descubierto la sorpresa-señalo la Gry al ver la mirada intrigada de la serpiente

-esto sabe a ¿chocolate? -pregunto curioso

-sí, personalmente prefiero los de menta o vainilla, pero estos no están mal- dijo mientras aspiraba nuevamente de su cigarrillo

-no sabía que a los puros muggles podías agregarle sabores-añadió extrañado

-no son puros, se llaman cigarrillos y los hay de diferentes sabores –informo divertida

-los muggles tienen buenos inventos-acepto encantado

Lo que muy pocos sabían es que Theodore Nott era un fanático de los dulces. Le encantaban de cualquier tipo y sabores, siempre y cuando sea dulce el castaño estaba dispuesto a probarlos.

-y no te imaginas la clase de inventos que tienen-dijo la chica en tono misterioso

Continuaron en silencio cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, al igual que la castaña, el chico también se siento que la tensión que no sabía que tenía fue desapareciendo.

Parece que tendría que conseguirse un par de esos deliciosos cigarrillos pensaba

-iré a ver a Luna-le comunico mientras le daba la última calada y dejaba caer el cigarrillo para apagarlo con la suela de sus botas y sin más se alejo

El chico se quedó un rato más para seguir degustando de su recién descubierto cigarrillo y cuando este se terminó imito las acciones de la ojimiel y tomo el mismo camino.

Cuando llego a la enfermería se percató que su hermana ya se había despertado y lo buscaba con la mirada, y cuando lo encontró, lo miraba sumamente preocupada, a su lado se encontraba Granger

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - escucho que le preguntaban

-Calíope – llamo el chico una pequeña sonrisa, esa que solo le dedicaba a sus más allegados y le hizo saber que estaba bien responder -

-me duele un poco la cabeza y la espalda- admitió al ver el gesto de su hermano

La castaña asintió y se dirigió en busca de una poción para el dolor

Después de atender a la hermana de Nott, lo cual la sorprendió mucho puesto que no sabía que Nott tuviera una hermana, checo también a las demás serpientes y Luna.

Le informo a madame Promfrey que regresaría mañana y se retiró.

Los pasillos se encontraban desiertos, mientras tanto Hermione realmente rogaba porque no se repitiera la escena de hace unos días con el idiota de Ron, realmente no estaba de ánimos para aguantar a nadie.

Un sonido la hizo ponerse en alerta, la leona sintió como alguien se movía hacia ella y tuvo la suficiente agilidad para echarse a un lado evitando un hechizo y envió un hechizo a una sombra que se encontraba tras una columna dando justamente en el blanco, pero incluso antes de poder acercarse, dos tipos más aparecieron de un pasillo y un tercero detrás de una estatua

-será mejor que te rindas Granger –dijo el que apareció tras la estatua- te superamos en número-dijo dando por fin la cara se trataba de un Gryffindor de 7mo –¿sorprendida? - pregunto descaradamente

-en absoluto-aseguro

-no piensas rendirte-dijo un chico

-no sería una Gryffindor si lo hiciera-contesto burlona

-no creo que seas digna de llamarte de nuestra casa- dijo Sam, ese maldito niñato-

-el que no es digno de llamarse a si eres TU, mira que atacar por la espalda, no es muy Gryffindor que digamos-dijo ante la molestia evidente de ese cobarde león

-y ayudar al enemigo, si lo es-ataco

-yo no tengo enemigos-afirmo-los derrote en la guerra-dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos, antes de atacar al Gryffindor que identifico como Jones de séptimo, lo desarmo rápidamente y le envió un petrificus totalus antes de desviar una maldición del Ravenclaw,

-ríndete Granger, aun somos dos contra uno-aconsejo el Ravenclaw- no sea tonta, al igual que tu amiguita la lunática

Así que ellos habían dejado en ese estado a Luna, rápidamente la castaña se llenó de una rabia al saber que se encontraba frente a los agresores su amiga y no dudo en sacar todo su arsenal de hechizos, que muy ingenuo Ravenclaw apenas y pudo pararla, aun y con la ayuda del niñato de Gryffindor quien en un descuido la ojimiel lo mando a volar, para después petrificarlo

-Confundus-el hechizo salió con demasiada potencia que casi lo deja inconsciente y al igual que los otros lo petrifico

La leona junto a los cuatro chicos que habían osado en atacarla. Los atrajo en una pared cercana y los pego con un fuerte Collocorpus (modificado) y sin retirar el hechizo petrificante les hablo con una voz demasiado escalofriante

-ahora van a escucharme –los tipos solo podían mover sus ojos asustados de la leona –van a dejar de molestar a mí y a mis amigos -advirtió- o van a descubrir porque Bellatrix no sobrevivió a la guerra junto con otros Mortífagos-amenazo-y esto es un pequeño recuerdo de las consecuencias de sus actos -dijo realizando un complicado movimiento de varita sobre las frentes de lo asustados chicos- y ni se les ocurra ir de chivatos- esto último lo dijo mirando al pequeño que juraba que estaba a punto de hacerse en sus pantalones. Y sin más lanzo un último hechizo ocultando sus cuerpos y se encamino a paso tranquilo a su sala común.

La noticia de que dos leones y dos águilas habían sido atacados y pegados en uno de los pasillos era lo que más se comentaba en el desayuno.

Pero esto no superaba que fue el mismo Dumbledore quien tuvo que deshacer el contra-hechizo, porque este era demasiado poderoso, que ni siquiera el maestro de encantamientos logro sacarlo

Los rumores iban desde que había sido obra de los Mortífagos, hasta que era venganza de los Slytherin

La leona solo se dedica a desayunar ignorando las historias estúpidas que la gente inventaba

Los murmullos cesaron cuando una McGonagall entro tras unos traumados alumnos que envió a sus mesas a sentarse

Ron se estaba levantado para exigir un castigo en contra de las serpientes por haber atacado a uno de los suyos, cuando el grito se le quedó atorado en la garganta y es que para asombro de muchos. Los Gryffindor junto con los Ravenclaw tenían escrito en sus frentes "cobardes" en el caso de los leones y "estúpidos" en las águilas.

Entonces los murmullos empezaron otra vez a surgir, ahora estaban seguros de que las serpientes no tenían nada que ver, esa simple muestra tenía una firma muy particular y es que aun recordaban el incidente con Marrietta Edgecome el año pasado

Ron estaba a punto de gritarle a la ojimiel, pero una simple mirada le hiso saber que quizás no era lo más sensato y Harry pareció opinar lo mismo por lo que jalo a su amigo y lo obligo a sentarse

Parece que el mensaje había sido claro opino la castaña y se retiró confiada de que nadie diría nada, pues nadie deseaba sufrir una posible represalia de la leona

La Gryffindor entro esa mañana a la enfermería ayudo un poco a madame Promfrey con los heridos descubrió que Zabini había sido dado de alta, por lo que solo se encontraban las pequeñas de primero y las chicas de quinto al igual que Luna y se sentó a lado de su amiga que en estos momentos se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo

-Buenos días Herms-saludo después de lo que pareció ser una larga hora

-Buenos días Luna ¿Cómo te sientes? -pregunto preocupada

-ahora bien –respondió para alivio de la ojimiel

\- ¿tienes hambre? -pregunto de nuevo-ahora te traigo algo-dijo al ver el movimiento afirmativo de la rubia –aquí tienes-dijo mientras acercaba una mesita para ayudar a la ojigris y coloco una bandeja de comida

-gracias Herms- agradeció y se dispuso a comer, la castaña regreso a su lectura para dejar que la chica comiera tranquilamente- ¿Qué lees? -le pregunto después de un momento

-unos cuentos muggles- contesto apartando su mirada del libro

\- ¿Cómo se llama? - ¿de qué se trata? –intereso la Ravenclaw

-Se llama Peter Pan –comunico divertida-es un cuento infantil y bueno a mí, me gusta mucho

-podrías leérmelo-pidió tiernamente, que la castaña le fue imposible decirle que no a esos ojitos de cachorrito que le miraban

-de acuerdo -acepto- "Todos los niños crecen, excepto uno. No tardan en saber que van a crecer y Wendy lo supo de la siguiente manera" …-y así comenzó a contar la historia bajo la atenta atención de Luna

Lo que no se percataron las amigas es que no sola la Ravenclaw, estaba atenta a la historia, un trio de pequeñas serpientes también empezaron a sentirse cautivadas por la voz de la leona.

-"Cuando Margaret crezca tendrá una hija, que a su vez será la madre de Peter y así seguirán las cosas, mientras los niños sean alegres, inocentes e insensibles."-concluyo la historia Herms había tenido que hacer unas pequeñas pausas para aclarar algunas palabras muggle e intentar explicarlas lo mejor posible ante una muy curiosa Luna

-Es una bonita historia Herms –alago la rubia

-es una de mis favoritas-confeso-creo que es hora de que le dé un vistazo a las demás pacientes

Escucharon unos ruidos detrás de los biombos acompañados de unas voces infantiles, la leona se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a ver que sucedía, sin embargo, cuando llego no había nada raro, las pequeñas se encontraban recostadas en sus camas, si Herms se hubiera fijado mejor se hubiera percatado de que estas no eran sus camas originales

Las serpientes que se habían movido con mucho trabajo, a una cama cercana a la de la Ravenclaw para escuchar mejor la historia, al oír que la leona realizaría una ronda para verificar a los pacientes, se bajaron a toda prisa, claro lo más a prisa que su cuerpo les permitía y se arrojaron sin pensar en las camas cercanas y esto le costó que sus heridas se volvieran abrir y gritaran de dolor

El grito no pasó desapercibido por la ojimiel, quien se apresuró a checarlas, descubriendo que las vendas se habían manchado de sangre, retiro el vendaje y aplico rápidamente esencia de dictamo y de murtlap y volvió a vendar, así paso con cada niña y cuando pidió saber como se había abierto las heridas ellas guardaron silencio y esta no tuvo más opción que dejar pasar el tema, no sin antes advertirles lo peligroso que podía ser.

Verifico también a la hermana de Nott y Greengrass y por último a Luna

Madame Promfrey llego entonces con el almuerzo e invito a la castaña a que se uniera a ella, para terminar de una vez por todas con el tema de los horarios e informarle que el director y la profesora Mcgonagall no tenían ningún impedimento en que aprendiera bajo la tutela de madame Promfrey

Después de acordar los horarios, la enfermera decidió darle una pequeña clase acerca del tipo de heridas y como tratarlas, la morena escuchaba atentamente y apuntaba en un pergamino cortesía de Poppy

Después de la corta lección, la Gryffindor regreso a lado de su amiga, la noche había caído y el toque de queda no tardaría en llegar

\- ¿aburrida? - pregunto

-un poco-admitió la ojigris-

-quieres que te lea otro cuento antes de irme-dijo compadeciéndose de su amiga

-por favor-acepto entusiasmada, se acomodó mejor para escuchar a su amiga

-será uno corto esta vez-informo- tengo que irme pronto y tú debes descansar

-de acuerdo –acepto

-había una vez en el reino de mar una bella princesa llamada Ariel….-la voz de la castaña de nuevo atrajo a las serpiente, solo que esta vez se quedaron en sus camas, era una suerte que no se habían cambiado, eso y que no podían moverse –entonces, la malvada Úrsula acuso a Ariel de ser una criatura malvada y convenció al Príncipe Erick-la leona se detuvo al percatarse de que la rubia se encontraba profundamente dormida, se levantó de su asiento para disponerse a abandonar la enfermería cuando unas voces infantiles hicieron eco en el silencioso lugar

\- ¿La sirenita? ¿El príncipe Erick? ¿Qué le hizo? - eran las preguntas que las pequeñas le lanzaron cuando se asomó detrás de los biombos

La castaña sonrió ante la cara de angustia de las pequeñas y tomo una silla que coloco frente a las tres camas y retomo su lectura- el príncipe Erick…-continuo con una sonrisa-entonces el príncipe la beso y gracias al amor que se tenían la cola de Ariel se convirtió de nuevo en unas piernas y vivieron felices para siempre.

-que linda historia-exclamo una castaña de extraños ojos purpuras

-yo quiero tener un príncipe que me ame como a la sirenita-dijo soñadoramente la rubia ojos color cafés

-yo quiero ser una princesa-exclamo contenta la azabache

-y yo que se acuesten a dormir-pidió una divertida leona ante los rostros sonrojados de las pequeñas, se acercó a acomodarlas y arroparlas, por último, se despidió deseándoles buenas noches

Las pequeñas se quedaron sorprendidas ante el gesto de la Gryffindor, solo sus madres cuando eran más pequeñas hacían eso, pero ellas no se negaron, al contrario, les gusto que lo hiciera y cuando se despidió ellas también lo hicieron y se arrojaron a los brazos de Morfeo

La heredera afortunadamente no recibió otra de sus "calurosas" bienvenidas, parece que habían entendido el mensaje fuerte y claro, se cambió y se acostó a dormir. mañana tendría clases

Cuando las clases finalizaron y comió su cena, se dirigió a llevarle a Luna los sus deberes, debido a que al parecer ahora era su única amiga, los profesores habían accedido a darle los deberes de la rubia.

Esta la recibió feliz de tener algo de compañía, la ayudo en sus deberes y a petición de la rubia accedió a contarle otra de sus historias,

la leona encontraba sumamente difícil decirle que no a esa carita de perrito que ponía la ojigris y ella lo sabía perfectamente

Escucho un par de voces infantiles hablar y se asomó para ver lo que sucedía

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto a las pequeñas

-Astoria y Cala nos están molestando-acusaron las pequeñas apuntando de frente donde se encontraban las Slytherin de quinto

-no es cierto-contratacaron las chicas-solo dijimos que no tenían cinco años, para que les gusten las historias antes de irse a dormir. -añadió burlona la hermana de Greengrass

-a ti también te gusto-señalo acusadoramente la rubia que se enteró que era la hermana de Davis

\- te escuchamos comentárselo a Cala-le restregó, para vergüenza la rubia de ojos verdes

-además ayer estaban muy atentas a la historia-siguió pequeña hermana de Zabini

-por lo menos yo no me escabullo a escuchar a escondidas-

\- o me arrojo a la cama y me abro de las heridas –atacaron las de quinto

La leona y su amiga se miraron entre sí y soltaron una breve risa para la vergüenza de todas las serpientes que sin querer habían sido descubiertas

La leona no comento nada no quería avergonzarlas más, así que un simple pase de varita hizo desaparecer los biombos, cambio de lugar a Luna para que así estuvieran tres y tres de cada lado y no tuviera que forzar tanto su voz, convoco una silla en medio de todas y se dispuso a sacar su siguiente libro de su mochila ante unas entusiasmadas pequeñas

-¿cual será esta ves?-pregunto una tímida castaña

-puede ser uno de princesas-pidió la hermanita de Parkinson, la Gry asintió con la cabeza y busco entre el grueso libro y se detuvo en una de sus favoritas

-la historia de hoy se llama "La bella y la Bestia"-anuncio- Había una vez un hombre muy rico que tenía tres hijas. De pronto, de la noche a la mañana, perdió casi toda su fortuna. La familia tuvo que vender su gran mansión y mudarse a una casita en el campo….- la voz de la castaña cautivaba a las todas las chicas, y conforme narraba la historia pudo observar como sus facciones cambiaban, mostraban sorpresa, enojo y de vez en cuanto suspiraban al imaginarse las escenas- entonces la Bella, beso a l príncipe liberando a todos del hechizo de la bruja y ante sus ojos la bestia se transformó en un apuesto príncipe tiempo después se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre-finalizo su relato

-me encantan los finales felices-exclamo un sonriente Ravenclaw-

-igual a mi Luna- dijo acercándose para arropar a la rubia

Pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo como las pequeñas se acostaban esperando su turno, y sonrió. Lo de ayer lo hiso sin pensar recordando que era lo que acostumbraba a hacer su abuela.

Por fin se acercó a las pequeñas realizo lo mismo que la noche anterior. Se percato que las Slytherin mayores fingían dormir por lo que apago las luces y exclamo

-buenas noches- les deseo a todas y recibió la contestación de las demás con algún que otro bostezo y salió de la enfermería rumbo a su dormitorio a descansar con una sonrisa tallada en su rostro

El viernes llego con la noticia de que las clases se habían suspendido debido a una reunión entre el profesorado

La ojimiel se encontraba ahora en la biblioteca, había prometido llevarle un par de libros a su amiga para sus deberes, en eso se encontraba cuando un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw se encontraban murmurando cerca de ella y no tenían el descaro de por lo menos fingir no verla, cansada de todo eso les dirigió una mirada enfurecida y estos no tardaron en desaparecer

-con que asustando a los pobres niños-dijo una voz en su espalda

-Nott-reconoció la leona

-aunque después de ver lo que le hiciste a los otros no puedo culparlos-dijo fingiendo compadecerse de ellos-incluso yo, tendría miedo-añadió en tono divertido

-muy gracioso-comento sarcástica- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-que no puedo uno venir a la biblioteca a disfrutar de un buen libro

-un viernes en la mañana, cuando todas las clases han sido canceladas y hace un buen día- dijo irónica la castaña

-bien tu ganas-otorgo- nuestras "pequeñas y adorables" hermanitas nos tienen como sus sirvientes hasta nuevo aviso-comento sarcástico señalando con la cabeza a una Tracey y Zabini que se encontraban buscando uno libros en la sección de transformaciones

La chica se rio de la desgracia del castaño y se ofreció para ayudarle a buscar los libros, después de todo eran los mismos que necesitaba para Luna,

Cuando terminaron de buscar todos, los llevaron ante madame Pince quien sello y les dio las fechas de cuando debían regresar los libros y se encaminaron hasta las otras dos serpientes que los esperaban en la entrada de la biblioteca

-Zabini, Davis-saludo la castaña

-Granger- respondieron de vuelta

-si vas a la enfermería podemos acompañarte- se ofreció Nott, la ojimiel se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y siguió a las serpiente, mientras mantenía una pequeña charla con Nott

Justo cuando doblaban un pasillo para acortar el camino hacia la enfermería, escucharon unas voces y unos gritos, que los hizo ponerse en alerta, se lanzaron unas miradas entre sí, sacaron sus varitas y se acercaron sigilosamente hacia donde creía haber escuchados las voces

A medida que se acercaron pudo reconocer claramente la voz de Ronald por lo que se apresuró a llegar a la escena imaginando quienes podrían ser sus victimas

-Que sucede Malfoy ahora no te crees la gran cosa ¿cierto? -escucho que decía

Cuando llego era casi justo lo que imagino, Ron se encontraba parado frente a un sangrante Malfoy que era sujetado por dos Gryffindor´s de séptimo, a lo lejos pudo ver a otras. Daphne y Pansy un poco heridas siendo sujetadas por un par de Gryffindor´s y Ravenclaw´s

Que estos chicos no aprendían se cuestionó seriamente la leona

-Ronald- grito la castaña dejándose en evidencia, los chicos que sujetaban a las chicas al ver la perfecta de Gryffindor optaron por soltarlas y desaparecer, conocedores de las represalias de la ojimiel y observando que no se encontraba sola

"Sensatos" fue lo que pensaron los recién llegados, sin embargo, no fue el mismo caso con los agresores de Malfoy

-Zabini, Nott, Davis-llamo la leona, señalando con la cabeza a las heridas serpientes

Zabini y Davis no tardaron en ir en ayuda de sus amigas y llevarlas a la enfermería, aunque no fue lo mismo con Nott que se encontraba cubriendo a la castaña

-ustedes-gruño en dirección de los chicos de séptimo-no piensan soltarlo-cuestiono y los chicos, voltearon a ver a Ron que con una simple mirada les hiso saber que se encargaría de la situación

-No te metas Hermione-aconsejo su ex-amigo- este no es tu asunto

-están agrediendo a un estúdiate, claro que es mi asunto como perfecta que soy-rebatió

-no es un simple estudiante es Malfoy-insistió

-Malfoy o cualquier otro sigue siento estudiante –contesto-

-es hijo de un mortifago-

-creo que dije la última vez que yo no iba condenar a nadie por los crímenes de sus padres Ronald-Siseo –¡Que no piensan soltarlos! -bramo al ver que no podía hacer entender al pelirrojo opto por sus compinches

Quienes lanzaban miradas entre la castaña y el pelirrojo este último negó con la cabeza, para gran molestia de la chica

-25 puntos menos para Gryffindor –anuncio molesta la perfecta

-que, no puedes hacer eso-grito el ojiazul

-claro que puedo-contesto indignada, alzo una ceja hacia los chicos, pero estos volvieron a ver a Ron que negó otra vez con la cabeza-50 puntos menos para Gryffindor-dijo ahora enfurecida

-deja de hacer eso-bramo

-100 puntos menos para Gryffindor-siguió

-demonios Hermione es TU propia casa-grito enfurecido-deja de hacernos perder puntos –exigió

-150 puntos menos para Gryffindor-dijo y por fin lo chicos soltaron al Sly, al escuchar la enorme cantidad de puntos que habían perdido

-que demonio crees que acabas de hacernos-bramo- Sabes cuánto nos costara recuperar los puntos que acabas de hacernos perder

-no intentes echarme la culpa –respondió en el mismo tono- yo también me esfuerzo por ganar esos puntos, para estar perdiéndolos en peleas infantiles

-pues no lo parece-

-crees que no me mato a estudiar, para poder ganar unos puntos en clases-

-ese es tu único trabajo Hermione-

\- a que te refieres-siseo molesta

-a que es la única forma en la que pagas la traición que nos estás haciendo

-yo no he traicionado a nadie y no es mi trabajo ni mucho menos tengo que pagar por algo que no hice

-claro que es tu trabajo o es que no disfrutas de ser una insufrible sabelotodo-dijo sin pensar- siempre queriendo llamar la atención de los profesores siempre queriendo demostrar que te crees mejor que los demás

A este punto las manos de la castaña se encontraban fuertemente apretadas que incluso la mano con la que sujetaba la varita salían chispas

-será mejor que te retractes- siseo de nuevo apuntando con su varita a Ron quien no dudo en imitar el gesto de la chica

-acaso lo que dije no es verdad o es que no te gusta escuchar tus verd….

-que está sucediendo aquí-la voz de McGonagall interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de decir el pelirrojo- señor Weasley, baje inmediatamente esa varita – la castaña había bajado la suya cuando escucho la inconfundible voz de su profesora- ¿y bien, alguien va a explicarme?

-fue Weasley profesora-delato Nott, McGonagall se giró entonces hacia la voz de Nott

\- ¿Señor Malfoy, que le ha sucedido? - pregunto sorprendida a ver el estado del rubio

Dio una rápida mirada a la escena delante de ella.

Nott tenia se encontraba sujetando por el hombro a Malfoy, cerca de ellos el par de séptimo intentaban inútilmente cubrir sus rostros y finalmente la única chica se encontraba de frente, quien hace apenas unos años atrás era su mejor amigo, el cual casualmente tenía sangre en sus nudillos y la profesora no tardo en atar cabos

-señor Nott lleve a su compañero a la enfermería, señorita Granger acompáñelos por favor-ordeno- en cuanto al resto de ustedes, me acompañaran a mi despacho –les dijo la animaga-Señorita Granger –llamo la profesora a la ojimiel que se dirigía ayudar a Nott-la espero después en mi despacho – le dijo antes de desaparecer por un pasillo con sus leones detrás

-te dije que me sueltes Nott-exclamo molesto el rubio

-vamos Malfoy apenas y te puedes mantener en pie-se burló-como esperas llegar a la enfermería

-claro que puedo-exclamo no muy convencido y logro soltarse de su amigo

La chica se quedó observándolos muy de cerca y siguiendo el paso marcado por el rubio

-Malfoy a este paso llegaremos al amanecer-dijo la castaña después de unos minutos y trato de acercarse a ayudarlo, pero este empezó a tratar de detenerlo

La ojimiel suspiro frustrada y se acercó a ese par-Malfoy- llamo-deja que Nott te ayude, no te encuentras bien

-me encuentro lo suficiente bien, para poder cami…auch-se quejó cuando la leona presiono en su costado izquierdo

-no parece tener alguna fractura, quizás solo sea el golpe o este inflamada-informo- pero por las dudas no te muevas-le advirtió mirándolo seriamente-Nott sujétalo-quien no corto ni perezoso acato lo dicho por la leona, para molestia del ojigris y con un paso un poco más rápido que el anterior llegaron a la enfermería

Nott dejo a su amigo en una camilla cercana y la castaña desapareció a buscar algunas pociones al ver que la enfermera se encontraba ocupada con una de las chicas

La nueva aprendiz de mándame Promfrey regreso con un par de viales y unos ungüentos y se dirigió al rubio

-descúbrete la camisa-pidió ante el ceño fruncido el rubio y la mirada traviesa del su castaño amigo- necesito verificar si se trata de una simple inflamación o de algo más-explico, el cual no muy convencido acato la orden

La castaña volvió a hacer presión en un gran parte de su costado que empezaba a tomar un color entre morado y verde, para después pasar su varita y murmurar un par de hechizos

-no está rota-anuncio –ten –dijo pasándole un pequeño ungüento-aplícatelo alrededor de la zona-indico-y toma estas pociones-termino

-no se supone que tu deberías de hacerlo-comento divertido el castaño, a una avergonzada ojimiel

-no-respondió secamente

-Granger, no te olvidas de lago-dijo el rubio-esto-indico su sangrante nariz al ver que la castaña iba a reclamar pensando que se refería al comentario anterior

-lo siento-se disculpó y murmuro un rápido episkey y se alejó rápidamente a una azabache que se encontraba inconsciente

La leona llego rápidamente a la chica que estaba recostada sobre una camilla y murmuro un par de hechizos. Bajo la atenta mirada de las serpientes

La chica solo se encontraba inconsciente, sin nada grave excepto unas pequeñas heridas superficiales, que con un poco de díctamo se curaría

-Hermione-llamo la pequeña hermana de Blaise, la chica levanto la cabeza en su dirección-¿a Pansy también la vas a despertar con un beso como a mi hermano?-aquella inocente pregunta desencadeno una serie de reacciones muy variadas

La castaña se sonrojo profundamente al recordar ese bochornoso suceso, Nott intento ocultar una risa y le escucho comentar a Zabini a una sonrojada Tracey "que pagaría por ver eso", sin embargo, cuando volteo a ver al chico este le brindo una deslumbrante sonrisa

-no-respondió abochornada la leona-ella…ella solo se encuentra durmiendo-tartamudeo un poco

\- ¿entonces, se encuentra bien? -pregunto preocupada su hermanita

-sí, de echo ella se despertará en bre….

De pronto las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron con un fuerte estruendo y por ellas entro unas enfadadas señoras, una de ellas la identifico como la madre del rubio y la otra una muy embarazada pelinegra que tras de ella venia un hombre que trataba de calmar a la pelinegra y por último el profesor Snape

-es inconcebible Severus-

-¡tres ataques! y ni siquiera ha pasado un mes

-no puedo creerlo-

Eran alguna de las frases que las mujeres gritaban

-Madre/ Mami- escucho que decían el rubio y la hermanita de Pansy

-oh tesoro-dijo la mujer embarazada y corrió lo que su cuerpo le permitía para abrazar a su hija

La madre del rubio por otro lado comenzó a buscar a su hijo con la mirada

-madre-volvió a llamar el rubio desde una de las camillas al final de la enfermería, su madre que ubico la voz se encamino con paso elegante hasta donde se encontraba su único hijo

-Draco-llamo, cuando por fin llego hasta a el

-MADRE- grito el ojigris al ver caer inconsciente una de las ultimas Black, era una suerte que Snape se encontrara siguiéndole y que alcanzara a sujetarle

La castaña se acercó presurosa a la camilla que momentos atrás ocupaba el rubio y ahora tenía a una inconsciente Narcisa, empezó a lanzar una serie de hechizos para comprobar el estado de la matriarca, sin embargo, no encontró nada

-¿qué tiene señorita Granger?- le pregunto la enfermera cuando se acercó

-no encuentro nada-dijo curiosa

La enfermera realizo otra serie de hechizos, agregando unos más, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado

-esto es extraño-susurro

\- ¿qué le paso a mi madre? -pregunto un angustiado rubio al escuchar el susurro de la enfermera

-no lo sabemos-admitió Poppy- no tiene heridas o maldiciones, ni siquiera alguna poción o hechizo-agregó para intentar aliviar al ojigris

La leona se encontraba mirando fijamente a la madre del Slytherin, no era normal que se desmayara de un momento a otro, entonces se fijó en un pequeño detalle

-señorita Granger ¿qué está haciendo? -pregunto la enfermera

La ojigris ignoro la pregunta y siguió dando suaves palmadas en el pequeño y abultado vientre de la ojigris

El vientre estaba tan pequeño que pasaba desapercibido, pero allí se encontraba, el pequeño y tieso vientre, la leona levanto dirigió su mirada a la enfermera, haciéndole ver sus sospechas

\- ¿está segura señorita Granger? -pregunto entendiendo la mirada de la chica, quien se solo se encogió en hombros,

\- ¿qué le sucedió a mi madre? ¿Qué son esas miradas? -exigió saber el platinado a ver la conversación silenciosa que ambas mantenían

-me temo, señor Malfoy que tendremos que esperar a que su madre despierte- le informo la enfermera a un enfurecido Malfoy que empezó a despotricar en contra de todos, caminando de un lado a otro gritando incoherencias

Nott intentó calmarlo, sin embargo, ni el mismo Snape logro hacerlo, fue la madre de Parkinson quien logró detenerlo con una fuerte cachetada, logro parar al platinado para hacerle ver que su madre estaba despertando debido a sus gritos.

-madre – la llamo acercándose a ella seguido de la azabache.

-Draco, cariño-llamo tiernamente su madre, tratando de incorporarse y este al ver la acción de su madre no dudo en acercarse a ayudarla, sin embargo, su cercanilla provoco que la rubia volviera a marearse-cariño quisieras moverte por favor, tu olor a sangre me asquea-pidió lo más amable que pudo

Aquella petición no hizo más que afianzar las sospechas que tenía, al ver que, cuando el rubio se alejó su madre pareció recuperarse

-señora Malfoy, nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas para cerciorar nuestras dudas-la ojigris se extrañó un poco con el pedido, pero acepto-señor Malfoy podría retirarse por favor.

-¡QUE!-grito-no me moveré de aquí hasta que me digan que es lo que le sucede a mi madre-exclamo

-señor Malfoy, lo que le vamos a preguntar a su madre, podría resultarle un poco incómodo-informo la enfermera-será mejor que se retiren- dijo ahora refiriéndose a todos

-Draco yo me quedare con tu madre-se ofreció la señora Parkinson intuyendo a donde se dirigía el tema, el rubio alternaba su mirada entre su madre y la madre de su amiga -sal-pidió y al chico no le quedo más de otra que salir

La enfermera con un simple movimiento de varitas rodeo la camilla de biombos e insonorizo el pequeño lugar

-y bien ¿que eran, esas preguntas que no podían decirme con mi hijo presente? -cuestiono realmente intrigada la rubia

\- ¿señora Malfoy, sabía usted que se encuentra embarazada? -soltó de golpe la enfermera

Bueno debo admitir que cuando hice este capitulo acaba de ver desde hace mucho tiempo el canal de Disney y casualmente andaban pasando TinkerBell y ya saben recordar tu infancia y todo. Además no ayudo en nada que después me pusiera a ver más películas de Disney y me inspirara

Bien como ya saben quiero agradecer a todos los que me sigue y me tienen en favoritos y un poco mas a los que se toman la molestia de comentar y animarme a seguir continuando así que procederé a contestar sus Reviews. Por cierto, bienvenidos a todos los nuevos

Sara- me alegro y gracias por tus reviews

Tsune-sama.- no sabía que había terminado T.T me quede en el arco de tartalos y lo deje un tiempo.

sonrais777.-si lo se, es triste pensar que las personas se aferren al pasado de esa manera. Espero que lo que hizo Herms les halla gustado (hermi es demasiado noble para matarlos, lo siento)

yacc32jjaj listo yacc espero que hayas disfrutado tu te y tomado el aire (presiento que te hará falta)

marisol castillo.-no te preocupes hermi ya se encargo de ellos. Y no podía dejar a Herms sin amigos. Nos vemos y gracias por tu comentario

akira747.-gracias y bienvenido, y creeme no eres el único que desea hacer eso Diamond ya esta decorando la pared donde colgara sus cabezas. Gracia por tu comentario y nos vemos

Ale74 desgraciadamente aun los necesito asi que no puedo expulsarlos y aun se encuentra dumby y no creo que le agrade que su protegido sea expulsado y si Sirius esta decespcionado del comportamiento de Harry además como bien dices los Weasley no todos son como Ron. Gracias por comentar y nos vemos pronto

diva-akira .- si, esperaba algo así, me alegro que te guste saludos y nos vemos pronto

Daimond2539.- bien empezamos a mejorar un poco, me alegro que te hallan gustado todos los capis y bueno ya saben después de la guerra yo siempre he dicho que queda el caos y el rencor y esto es la prueba viviente (al menos en mi alocado mundo). Bien con Ginny tenemos que llegar un acuerdo. la necesito, pero estoy dispuesta a hacerla sufrir un poquitititito. Y hasta ahorita la he puesto neutral, pero hasta eso tiene consecuencias y Hermione siempre a tenido personas que la han apreciado y bueno Severus siempre ha tenido maneras especiales de hacer sufrir a sus estudiantes y esperare con ansias tus hipótesis aunque sean absurdas y Herms todo lo puede, las serpientes son otro caso recuerda que a veces nada es lo que parece y al parecer no solo la de Hermione también la tuya jajaja. Y si me gusta fairy tail pero soy mas fan de one piece. Mis personajes favoritos son Erza y Gray, adoro lo despistados que suelen ser. Espero que hoy si puedas dormí (realmente lo dudo y agradezco que no sepas donde vivo para así evitar que saques mi compu) y espero haber calmado tu curiosidad acerca de la pelea y lamento que no sea más sangriento, pero Herms es Herms. Nos vemos y espero tus PD y tus comentarios

Megara03.-hola! Me alegra que pienses así y que te sientas de esa manera. y a mí me encanta los comentarios que dejan me hacen realmente feliz, gracias y nos vemos pronto

loremmac.-hola lore y así es las guerras dejan enseñanza tanto buenas como malas y Ron el es asi y lo peor es que no hace nada para cambiarlo, pero que le vamos a hacer. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos pronto

Lila2234. Gracias por pensar así y no incomodarte, Ron es un niño que se molesta si las cosas no salen a su manera y Harry y como dices espero que no sea demasiado tarde y Dumby lo mejor será que se retire, debe dejar a alguien mas capaz para el puesto la edad cobra facturas después de todo y si lo siento por lunita pero Herms ya se encargo y Ernie solo es alguien que se deja influenciar fácilmente y si las cosas nunca son como aparentan y bueno con lo referente a reclamar justicia habla con Daimond ella estará encantada de mostrarte su plan de acción en busca de justicia, sobre todo después de este capi (solo recuerden que aun lo necesito vivo) y si yo votaría por ti para los casos sin resolver

Alexa SixT i'm feel so glad you liked it and thanks for the review, and see you soon (sorry, my english isn´t soo good)

Bien chicos gracias por comentar y como mencione en el capitulo anterior tenemos mas material para subir asi que le traje opciones díganme que prefieren uno corto mañana y uno normal el Finde o dos normales el viernes y el finde. Si tienen alguna mas no duden en avisarme y con gusto los escuchare

Nos vemos pronto y espero sus comentarios.


	8. Chapter 8- Mundo Muggle

**Como no me indicaron que día preferían he decidido subir hoy el capitulo**

 **Todo lo que reconozcas en obra de J.K. Rowling y lo demás es solo de mi alocada imaginación**

 _-y bien ¿que eran, esas preguntas que no podían decirme con mi hijo presente? -cuestiono realmente intrigada la rubia_

 _\- ¿señora Malfoy, sabía usted que se encuentra embarazada? -soltó de golpe la enfermera_

\- ¡QUE! -exclamo sorprendida

-no, al parecer no lo sabía-dijo dudosa madame Promfrey

\- ¿Cómo? -

\- ¿cuándo fue la última vez, que tuvo su periodo? -pregunto sencillamente Poppy ignorando por completo las preguntas de la rubia

-yo…yo...-tartamudeaba la madre de Malfoy y agradeció que su hijo no estuviera presente-la última vez-intento recordar ese sencillo detalle, pero para su sorpresa no pudo recordarlo-oh por Circe-exclamo después de hacer cuentas y repasar en su mente los últimos meses - ¿está segura? -pronuncio cuando al fin encontró su voz

-Hermione-dijo simplemente la enfermera

-no podría afirmarlo con total seguridad, solo puedo basarme en los hechos que se muestran- respondió-en estos casos desconozco los hechizos para saberlo-dijo mirando a madame Promfrey esperando que ella se encargara.

-No los desconoce señorita Granger-le dijo-no los hay-añadió para desconcierto de la chica

\- ¿alguna pócima? -pregunto

-ni una-confirmo-vera señorita Granger cuando una bruja se embaraza, su estado se vuelve delicado que cualquier hechizo mal realizado o algo, puede dañar al bebe y lo mismo sucede con las pociones-añadió al ver la pregunta muda de la castaña

-entonces no tienen ninguna forma de saberlo-cuestiono sorprendida por lo atrasado que están en esa rama en especifico

-no-contesto-solo podemos confiar en que la bruja se dé cuenta de las señales en su cuerpo- esto último lo dijo mirando reprobatoriamente a la rubia quien ni se inmuto

-y pensar que en el mundo muggle es tan fácil de averiguar con una simple prueba-dijo sin pensar

\- ¡Que! - exclamo interesada la rubia –¿puedo saberlo?

\- ¿es eso posible? -pregunto la enfermera igual de interesada

-sí, con una prueba de embarazo cacera, es posible saber si usted se encuentra embarazada en cuestión de minutos-informo un poco asustada por la mirada que le daban las señoras

\- y eso, ¿no dañaría al bebe? -pregunto la azabache, mientras se tocaba el vientre preocupada.

-en absoluto-aseguro- se trata de una simple muestra de orina- al ver que la enfermera iba a preguntar

\- ¿y dónde podemos conseguir una de esas pruebas? -pregunto una muy angustiada señora Malfoy

-bueno, yo tengo algunas en mi habitación-dijo tímidamente la ojimiel-si quieren puedo ir por ellas y …

-¡S!I-gritaron las 3- pero no creo que podamos esperarla tanto tiempo-añadió curiosa la enfermera-Winky-llamo a un elfo, que enseguida apareció

\- Llamo usted a Wiki- pregunto una elfina- en que puede ayudar Winky

-necesitamos que traigas unas cosas de la habitación de la señorita Granger-informo la enfermera-Hermione-la llamo

-eh….si …Winky podría traer por favor una pequeña bolsita rosa que se encuentra en mi un cajón de la mesita a lado de mi cama- indico

-Winky puede- y la elfina desapareció con Palop y reapareció minutos después con la bolsita que señalo Hermione- aquí tiene señorita-dijo entregándole en encargo a la ojimiel

-gracias winky, puedes retirarte

-que espera señorita Granger –apuro la enfermera

La castaña abrió su pequeña bolsa expandible y con ayuda de su varita comenzó a buscar esas dichosas pruebas que sacarían a todos de su angustia y curiosidad

La ojimiel la encontró finalmente y se las dio a la rubia que las miraba como su fuente de salvación, le explico brevemente cómo funcionaba y levantaron los hechizos para salir

Las demás serpientes se encontraban ansiosos por saber que sucedía, el ojigris no paraba de caminar de un lado hasta otro frente al panel que ocultaba a su madre, los demás solo se encontraban sentado mirando hacia dicho lugar, no había escuchado ni una sola palabra, lo que hacía que aumentara su nerviosismo

Después de lo que parecieron horas, por fin observaron cómo los biombos se corrían y una nerviosa Narcisa Malfoy prácticamente corría hacia el baño más cercano y con un fuerte golpe se encerró, para desconcierto de su por ahora único hijo

-que acaba de suceder-no pudo evitar preguntar Blaise, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuestas

\- ¿mi madre? ¿qué le sucedió? -cuestiono el rubio a la madre de Pansy

-tranquilo Draco tranquilo-reconforto la señora- tu madre se encuentra bien-dijo finalmente para alivio del rubio-solo esta averiguando si vas a tener un hermanito-soltó la bomba, aún muy sorprendido ojigris que trataba de digerir lo que acababa de escuchar

-cariño, no intentes engañar a Draco-regaño su esposo

-pero Robert, te juro que no estoy mintiendo-aseguraba la mujer

Y los dos se enfrascaron en una pequeña discusión bajo la atenta mirada de sus hijas

La leona se preguntó que le sucedía a esa extraña pareja

-la madre de Pansy engaño a su padre haciéndole creer que estaba embarazada, para huir y evitar ser reclutados por los Mortífagos- le informo Nott, respondiendo su muda pregunta, -aunque parece que después se volvió realidad - la gry asintió comprendiendo un poco la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella

Después de lo que parecieron horas, una muy pálida Narcisa salió del baño con dos pequeñas cajitas en las manos

\- ¿Que paso? -se apresuró a preguntar la madre de Pansy

-dos rayitas-contento por fin con una sonrisa alegre

-dos rayitas –repitió y empezó a correr alegre a su amiga y le dio un abrazo, bueno más bien una especie de abrazo debido a su abultado vientre antes de regresar a su marido y darle un beso y comenzar a festejar las dos rayitas,

Las más pequeñas que no tenían idea de que sucedía se unieron al festejo de la embarazada azabache y no tardaron en contagiar su humor entre los demás, incluso la rubia de Ravenclaw exclamaba feliz

-y bien que significan las dos rayitas- pregunto por fin el Blaise Zabini

Esa simple pregunta pareció romper la burbuja de felicidad que se había creado y todos se preguntaban realmente intrigados que significaban esas "dos rayitas"

-significa que el joven Malfoy va a tener un hermanito –aclaro por fin madame Promfrey recordando la explicación de la leona

Los chicos felicitaron a la recién enterada madre

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -exclamo el rubio Slytherin saliendo por fin de su letargo

-bueno…veras Draco, cuando mami y papi se quieren mucho…-empezó el ojiverde ante una furiosa mirada del rubio

-ESO ya lo sé, Zabini –corto el rubio

-Blaise ¿qué pasa, con papi y mami? Pregunto la pequeña hermana de Tracey

-sí, Blaise ¿qué pasa? -apoyo la de Pansy

Ambas hermanas le dieron una furiosa mirada de advertencia al moreno, haciéndole saber que si decía algo sin sentido iba a sufrir lenta y dolorosamente.

-bueno-trato de responder tragando fuertemente-

-eso lo sabrán cuando sean mayores- sentencio Pansy, sin dar lugar a discusión

-Draco, hijo-llamo su madre- ¿no te gusto la noticia? -pregunto angustiada

-No es eso madre- consoló-solo me tomo de sorpresa –termino de decir con una sonrisa que la castaña jamás había visto, pero esta pareció aliviar a su madre puesto que corrió a abrazarlo

-tía Cissy, tía Cissy – llamaban las pequeñas-

\- ¿Draco va a tener un hermanito o hermanita?

\- ¿Cuándo la podemos ver?

\- ¿irán al mismo lugar que mami a buscarlo?

Eran las preguntas que hacían sin parar las pequeñas, brincado en la cama

La ojimiel decidió tranquilizarlas entonces, respondiendo a las preguntas, al no querer interrumpir la pequeña conversación madre e hijo

-la señora Malfoy aún no sabe si es niño o niña-comenzó haciéndole señas a las pequeñas para que dejaran de saltar- y si ira al mismo lugar que tu mami, Silene-dijo mirando a la azabache- el cuándo lo podrán ver para eso faltaría hacer un estudio, que les dirá la fecha en que podrán verlo

\- ¿eso es posible señorita Granger? -pregunto interesada la azabache, a estar pendiente de la charla que mantenía su hija y sus amigas con la leona

-sí, normalmente con un estudio pueden ver al bebe

\- ¿pueden ver al bebe? -dijo ahora la rubia

-bueno, no es exactamente como verlo físicamente es algo difícil de explicar –trato de decir la chica- pero básicamente pueden decirle el estado del bebe, las semanas que tiene, cuando son las fechas posibles para que nazca e incluso si el sexo, además de…..

-¡PODEMOS SABER EL SEXO DEL BEBE!-exclamaron emocionadas las mujeres

\- ¿sí? -contesto confundida, ni siquiera podían saber en el mundo mágico eso-normalmente ocurre en el quinto mes, pero es posible saberlo.

-y dígame señorita ¿dónde puedo realizar dicho estudio? -pregunto la rubia con un brillo en los ojos

-en una clínica muggle-respondió simplemente-con un médico obstetra –intento explicar, pero al ver las caras de desconcierto opto por otro método solo esperaba no arrepentirse –si gustan puedo llamar a un conocido….

-¡SI!-aceptaron ambas madres emocionadas

Pero fue tanta su emoción, que la rubia se mareo siendo sostenida por su hijo y pelinegra emitió un pequeño grito de dolor, que preocupo a su esposo e hijas, la leona rápidamente se acercó y aprovechando que tenía su bolcito con ella saco un pequeño maletín negro, del cual extrajo un estetoscopio

Tenía que apañárselas con lo que tenía, le indico a su esposo que la recostaran y comenzó a pasar el curioso objeto alrededor del vientre de la embarazada, no escucho nada fuera de lo común

\- ¿le sigue doliendo? -pregunto

-no-

-podría describirme el dolor-

-fue algo rápido, no pude sentirlo bien-

-en escala de uno al diez, ¿qué tan fuerte fue? -

-¿un dos?-respondió dudosa

\- ¿sabe cuántos meses aproximadamente tiene? -

-si mis cuantas no me fallan, diría unos 4 casi 5 -la castaña frunció el ceño, estaba ¿demasiado grande? Para tener solo cinco

-bueno, eso descarta las contracciones-dijo- lo mejor será que guarde reposo-recomendó

Después se acercó a la rubia que ya se encontraba recostada, extrajo un tensiómetro del maletín y se dispuso a checar su presión,

Como supuso al parecer la emoción y adrenalina le jugaron una mala pasada

-se encuentra bien, solo que la presión se encuentra algo baja, ustedes también deben descansar-diagnostico- ¿tiene alguna idea de cuantos meses lleva?

-yo diría uno –dijo para sorpresa de la chica

Genial tenía una embarazada demasiado embarazada y otra que apenas y se le notaba., será mejor que hiciera una cita lo antes posible

-de acuerdo- fue todo lo que dijo- si me disculpa necesito agendar sus citas- dijo sin más, antes de abandonar la enfermería

la Gryffindor se encontraba en mismo pasillo de la vez anterior

-hey Alex…soy yo...Hermione …si…oye necesito un gran favor….necesito que me hagas un espacio para atender a dos embarazadas….que…..no estoy embarazada…..sí, estoy segura….lamento romper tus ilusiones ….entonces…..lo antes posible…..tengo algo que me preocupa…..son madres de unos compañeros…no diría que es delicada la situación, pero hay algo que no me cuadra…..tengo unas sospecha, pero me gustaría que tú lo confirmes….. mañana, si me parece bien…de acuerdo, allí te veré…bye –dijo terminando su extraña conversación

Y es que después de muchos días y miles de intentos por fin había logrado hacer funcionar los teléfonos y realmente lo agradecía, eran más cómodos y rápidos que una lechuza

Realizo unas llamadas más y se quedó un rato pensando

Recordó las palabras hirientes de Ron, decir que no le habían dolido seria mentir, le causaba profunda tristes que a alguna vez llamo amigo pensara así de ella y al perecer no era el único, todos la tachaban de miles de apodos de todo tipo: insufrible, sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca, dientes de castor, mojigata, mandona, sangre sucia

Sangre sucia, la chica no sabía que pensar, las serpientes no atacaban más, pero eso no quería decir que de buenas a primeras iban a ser amigos

Suspiro cansada y se disponía a sacar uno de sus tranquilizantes cigarros, cuando la voz que ahora reconocía le hablo

-así que aquí te escondías-dijo divertido Nott

-No me escondía-informo-solo estaba pensando-dijo encendiendo su cigarro y le ofreció un a Nott que no dudo en tomarlo-

-Y puedo saber en qué pensabas-dijo acercando su rostro al fuego que mantenía la leona para el

-nada en específico, solo en varias cosas-dijo cerrando la tapa y apagando la pequeña llama

-interesante aparato –murmuro- una de esas "varias cosas" se trata por casualidad de tu amigo, la comadreja

-el ya no es mi amigo-señalo

-así que los rumores eran ciertos, escucha castaña no debes preocuparte por lo que digan los demás, en especial en aquellos que sienten envidia de ti

La castaña solo atino a reírse fuertemente

-Ronald, no me tiene envidia, yo diría que más bien me odia en este momento-

-yo digo todo lo contrario-contradijo-ve nada más, eres una heroína

-no me…

-sé que no te gusta que te llamen así- corto- pero déjame terminar-pidió- eres considerada la bruja más inteligente desde hace más de una década, sin embargo, no te molestas en presumir como lo hace tu amigo y eso es por lo que muchas personas te respetan, no necesitas gritarle a todos lo grandiosa que eres, porque ellos lo saben. En cambio, la comadreja tuvo que buscar la manera de sobresalir entre sus hermanos, y lo único que tiene a su favor es ser "el mejor amigo del niño que vivió murió y volvió a vivir"-se burló el castaño

-viéndolo de ese modo creo que tienes razón-otorgo no muy segura-pero eso no quita que sea un estúpido-

-claro que la tengo y bueno no se puede tener todo en la vida, claro excepto yo-añadió burlón

-sí, ya veo te falto modestia-señalo divertida

-no la necesito-aseguro

– Creo que debemos volver-dijo dando la última calada a su cigarrillo y apagándolo contra la suela de su zapato vio como Nott la imitaba

-¡demonios! lo que si necesito son uno de estos cigarrillos- la leona se rio de las muecas del castaño saco una caja de cigarrillos

-te lo has ganado-le hizo saber mientras aventaba los cigarrillos y el castaño los tomaba en el aire

-podrías ser una buena, cazadora-le hiso saber

-imposible, le tengo miedo a las alturas-contesto divertida

-supongo que la perfecta "perfecta" no es buena en todo- se burlo

El par de castaños entro a la enfermería riendo por lo último dicho por el Sly, bajo la atenta mirada de todos

Se acercó a las dos mujeres embarazadas que charlaban amenamente con madame Promfrey

-he hablado a la clínica y pueden recibirlas mañana mismo- les comunico- a menos que tengan un inconveniente- añadió al ver que no recibía contestación

-no, nos parece bien señorita Granger-dijo rápidamente la rubia- lo que me parece curioso es que se resolviera tan rápido-añadió curiosa, pues apena y había pasado poco más de una hora

-bueno, digamos que respondió rápido- contesto nerviosa

\- ¿y a qué horas es la cita y el lugar? -pregunto preocupada la azabache

-la cita es a las 10:00 am y el lugar se llama hospital Saint Hermes-respondió nerviosa la chica

\- ¿cómo podemos llegar al lugar? ¿Es posible llegar en traslador?-

-bueno tenía pensado en acompañarlas, mañana es la salida Hogsmeade y pensé que podrían perderse y….

-sería perfecto que nos acompañar-corto – además no sabríamos nunca como llegar o que hacer –admitió aliviada- es muy considerado de su parte ofrecernos su ayuda – agradeció la madre de la azabache

\- y donde nos reuniríamos-

-ah no…. señoras me temo que ustedes pasaran la noche aquí, Hermione claramente dijo que debían descansar y estarce trasladando de un lugar a otro puede hacerle daño a sus bebes-

-pero Poppy-quiso quejarse la rubia

-No hay excusas señorita Black y lo mismo para usted señorita Tripe- y ambas señoras embarazadas y con hijos, se quedaron calladas sintiéndose las adolescentes una vez más. – usted, Señor Parkinson puede ir y volver mañana o pedirle hospedaje a Severus, no es como si nunca hubieran compartido habitación y usted señor Malfoy, vaya a cambiarse esa camisa llena de sangre, lo mismo para usted señor Nott, Señor Zabini deje a su hermana en paz y mejor acompañe a sus compañeros

-Si Poppy- respondieron todos rápidamente

La valiente leona, se alejó disimuladamente del lugar temiendo ser el nuevo blanco de madame Promfrey

Se dejo caer en una silla a lado de Luna que era protegida gracias a dios de la vista de enfermera por los biombos

-te ves fatal-comento divertida su rubia amiga

-gracias Lu, tu si sabes cómo levantarme el ánimo-

-cuando quieras Herms –sonrió –pero enserio te ves fatal ¿has estado durmiendo bien? -

-lo de siempre, aunque va mejorando-admitió alegre-tal vez utilice una mascarilla esta noche- pensó en voz alta

\- ¿Qué? -

-una mascarilla mi querida Looney, es una maravillosa creación para ayudar a que tú la piel de tu cara se vea más bonita-dijo simplemente y de pronto dibujo una sonrisa traviesa en su cara-pero es mejor que te lo demuestre mi linda lunita-añadió mientras rebuscaba entre su bolso una de las maravillosas mascarillas

-señorita Granger-llamo la enfermera entrando al lugar donde estaba segura de que se encontraba su ayudante- ¿pero que les sucedió en el rostro? -dijo al ver a las dos alumnas recostadas en sus respectivos lugares son algo extraño cubriéndoles el rostro

-madame Promfrey –dijo la castaña levantándose de un salto y retirando su mascarilla

\- ¿qué es eso que tenía en la cara? -pregunto realmente curiosa

-bueno…eso…es una mascarilla facial- respondió nerviosa-y sirve para suavizar la piel del rostro, también ayuda a los poros y disminuye las arrugas –explico

\- ¿disminuye las arrugas? -pregunto una muy interesada Melissa Parkinson –señorita creo que usted y vamos a llevarnos muy bien ¿no crees Cissy?

Cuando los chicos llegaron de asearse encontraron una escena demasiado graciosa, todas las chicas tenían una especie de máscaras en su cara, extrañados se acercaron para ver de qué se trataban

\- ¿qué es eso? Pregunto Blaise mientras picaba la máscara sobre el rostro de su hermana

-Blaise, deja de fastidiar, vas a hacer que me salgan arrugas-grito una molesta Isabella Zabini

\- ¿Arrugas? No digas tonterías enana, apenas y tienes 5, que arrugas vas a tener-se burló a tiempo, que la enana le daba un manotazo para apartar su mano

La Gryffindor viendo que ya se encontraban acompañadas decidió retirarse y para gran pesar de las serpientes, esta noche no hubo cuento. A la chica le daba vergüenza con sus madres allí

La castaña recordó que aún le debía explicaciones a McGonagall por lo que con pesar se dirigió a su despacho, toco dos veces la puerta y recibió un- adelante- de la inconfundible voz de la profesora

-señorita Granger, que bueno que se encuentra aquí-dijo –creí que se le había olvidado

-no, profesora

-quisiera que me comentara lo que sucedió hoy con sus compañeros-cuestiono mirando directamente a una de sus leonas

La chica procedió a relatarle los hechos, omitiendo algunos detalles como los comentarios del pelirrojo

-entiendo señorita Granger, es una pena por los puntos, pero hizo lo correcto-alentó la animaga al ver el gesto triste ante la mención de los puntos-señorita Granger, hay algo más que desees comentar –dijo al ver que lo que su alumna contaba, no era todo

-no, profesora

-Hermione, podría mirarme por favor- pidió al ver que su alumna no levantaba la cara-entiendo que ahora se encuentra en una situación delicada con sus compañero- dijo-incluso los profesores, no somos sordos ante los rumores que corren por el castillo-rio al ver el gesto desconcertado de la castaña

-lo siento-se disculpó

-no tiene por qué hacerlo, confió en que tendrá buenas razones para hacer lo que hizo-consoló-pero le pido que tenga la suficiente confianza para decirme si algo le molesta-

-yo…yo

-Hermione, sé que incluso tú, te has dado cuenta de mi predilección por ti –comento sonriente- y así como yo te tengo la suficiente confianza-dijo.- solo espero que tú las tengas conmigo, sé que no me estas contado algo- acertó- cariño –la seria profesora McGonagall corrió a consolar a una de sus alumnas favoritas, al ver que esta empezaba a llorar, sacando por fin lo llevaba atorado desde que llego

La castaña narro cada encuentro con sus ex-amigos, las palabras envenenadas de Ron, la burlas y murmullos que le dedicaban, en fin se desahogó en cálido regazo de la jefa de su casa y esta escucho y consoló a su pequeña leona.

La profesora al final no pudo, sino reprobar el comportamiento de los leones de su casa, como podían acusarla de traición por no participara en sus riñas infantiles y hacer lo justo, pero lo peor cómo pudo decirle Ronald Weasley que su único trabajo era ganar puntos, mientras este los desgastaba como agua con sus niñerías, eso no podía quedarse así

-Hermione, lamento mucho lo que le sucedió -dijo-pero pierde cuidado, me encargare personalmente de hablar con los demás-aseguro -en cuanto a cuestión de los puntos, hablare con los profesores y le comunicara nuestra decisión –

La chica se quedó un rato más conversando con su profesora favorita antes de irse a su dormitorio.

Esta noche decidió dormir en la sala de los fundadores, no quería arriesgarse a que toda la casa le reclamase la pérdida de puntos

Saludo a Deny cuando llego y se dirigió a la enorme bañera, necesita con urgencia un relájate baño caliente, la castaña abrió las enormes llaves de agua caliente, agrego unas sales de baño aromáticas y pudo sentir el dulce olor de la vainilla por todo el baño, rápidamente se desnudó y se sumergió en las calientes y relajantes aguas.

Cuando la cabeza de la leona toco la almohada, enseguida se quedó dormida

Los señores Parkinson y su hija mayor, junto a la señora Malfoy y Malfoy se encontraban, esperando a la castaña en las puertas del comedor había acordado verse a las 8:30 y ya eran las 8:15, pero deben saber que, a una mujer ¡nunca! sería suficiente temprano para llegar y mucho menos si está embarazada

Draco suspiro profundamente cuando vio a la castaña aparecer por uno de los pasillos.

-lo siento- se disculpó, aunque aún estaba a tiempo- La profesora McGonagall, me dijo que podíamos usar su chimenea para llegar más rápido –les informo y la castaña se encamino seguida muy de cerca del grupo de serpientes, llegaron rápidamente al despacho de la sub-directora y tras lo saludos corteses estaban punto de irse cuando una duda los asalto

-señorita Granger ¿a dónde iremos ahora? creí que había dicho que los muggle no usaban este medio de transporte-

-así es señora Malfoy, haremos una pequeña parada en un lugar y después podremos ir al mundo muggle-

-ya veo- dijo-¿ y cuál es ese lugar'

-se llama Grimmauld Place –dijo – Sirius me dijo que desactivaría un momento las protecciones-continuo sin percatarse la cara de los rubios- creo, que ya es momento-anuncio al ver la hora –solo tienen que decir Mansión Black Grimmauld Place número 12-dijo-ire primero para asegúrame –anuncio y tras eso desapareció entre las llamas

Ayer que había hablado con su padrino, le había comunicado que pensaba llevar a las serpientes a casa de su abuela y de allí al hospital, pero este le había aconsejado que era mejor se reunieran en la mansión para después se encaminaran al hospital, la casa estaba sumamente protegida por lo que no intentarían nada, había dicho

Apenas puso un pie en la mansión se retiró de la chimenea y espero pacientemente, primero llego el señor Parkinson, después su mujer y su hija, la señora Malfoy les siguió para aparecer de ultimo el rubio

-bien, ya estamos todos aquí-comenzó la leona – Kreacher, Mili- llamo la castaña al par de elfos

-llamo usted pequeña ama –saludaron los elfos

-si –respondió la castaña con una sonrisa-ellos son Kreacher y Mili- presento a los recién llegados- Kreacher, Mili ellos son los señores Parkinson, y su hija y la señora Malfoy y su hijo

-es un placer- dijeron educadamente los elfos con una pequeña reverencia

-creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo-dijo confundido el rubio

-lo siento, olvide decirles –se acordó la castaña- en el mundo muggle no suelen vestir con túnicas y capas- informo ante los ceños fruncidos de los presentes-si saliéramos así a la calle, la personas los mirarían raro, así que hice unos arreglos para conseguir algo de ropa-dijo-es nueva, no se preocupen-añadió rápidamente -Mili las llevara a una habitación donde podrán cambiarse –dijo mirando a las embarazadas y Kreacher se encargara de ustedes-ahora se dirigió a los hombres- me temo que como se decidió de último minuto que nos acompañarías, no prepare nada adecuado para ti-se dirigió a Pansy desilusionada creyendo que ya no podría ir- así que tendrás que conformarte con algo de mi ropa, sígueme –pidió a una nuevamente alegre serpiente

Caminaron por unos pasillos hasta que llegaron a una amplia habitación decorada en tonos blancos y grises

-puedes escoger lo que desees-le ofreció abriendo la puerta del gran armario

-no sabía que vivías con los Black-dijo finalmente

-no lo hago, pero suelo pasarme un par de días de vez en cuando-le informo-además, esto es obra de Andy al parecer ahora que Tonks, su hija ya es "demasiado mayor" me utilizo como su remplazo-compartió con una sonrisa-los del lado derecho son ropas muggles, encontraras que algunas son nuevas, pero no dudes en escoger lo que gustes

-gracias-dijo mientras se perdía entre el gran closet frente a ella, nunca se imaginó que la ropa muggle pudiera ser tan hermosa, por último eligió un precioso vertido color verde que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos y un par de tacones negros

-es buena elección-alago –allí está el baño –señalo la puerta a la derecha y de encamino a buscar algo para ella, eligió unos jeans entallados y una blusa color negro y por ultimo lo complemento con unas simples zapatilla del mismo color de la blusa, espero a que la Sly saliera del baño –allí hay algo de maquillaje –señalando el amplio tocador mientras se internaba en el baño

Cuando salió se percató que la chica observaba realmente curiosa los objetos en su tocador, la castaña solo tomo uno de sus perfumes favoritos y se lo roció-¿lista?-la azabache asintió con la cabeza y regresaron de nuevo a la sala donde los varones las esperaban, el señor Parkinson había optado por un pantalones de vestir color negro y una camisa de color verde militar combinado con unos zapatos negros al igual que el cinturón. Malfoy por otro lado escogió uno vaqueros oscuros con una camisa gris oscuro que lleva arremangada hasta los codos zapatos y cinturón negros ambos se veían realmente apuestos

Rápidamente entablaron una amena charla con el señor Parkinson sobre las diferencias en las vestimentas entre ambos mundos, Pansy participaba emocionada ante un nuevo mundo de ropa y vestidos, cuando escucho las palabras "diseños" y "exclusivos" y adoro más cuando amabas estaban juntas, Malfoy se mantuvo callado contestando solamente en monosílabos esperando a las damas

Estas tardaron un poco más en regresar y venían conversando alegremente por el pasillo, con unos vestidos maternales muy cómodos y elegantes, madre de Pansy opto por uno blanco con estampado verde y la rubia con un azul celeste con pequeños detalles en gris

-espero que la ropa haya sido de su agrado-dijo

-oh señorita Granger, los vestidos son preciosos-

-y muy cómodos-añadió la rubia –le agradecemos mucho su consideración

-no es nada –resto importancia

-pequeña ama-hablo mili –el amo Sirius dejo esto para usted- dijo entregándole un pequeño cuadrito negro- y el amo dijo que está todo listo

-bien, gracia mili-agradeció a la elfina-creo que es hora de irnos entonces-anuncio mientras salía por la gran puerta que daba al mundo muggle

Las serpientes, que todo este tiempo se preguntaban como haría para llegar al dichoso hospital se sorprendieron al ver una elegante y moderna camioneta estacionada enfrente de la casa

la leona se dirigió hasta el hermoso vehículo color gris y levanto las alarmas, la camioneta era lo suficientemente grande para siete personas con asientos de cuero y la más moderna

\- ¿no vienen? -pregunto al ver que se encontraban parados cerca de la puerta, se apresuraron a llegar a la castaña quien había abierto ambas puertas

La señora Parkinson al tener un enorme vientre eligió el asiento del co-piloto, el señor Parkinson se encontraba detrás, la señora Malfoy había tomado asiento a su lado y finalmente los Slytherin se encontraban en el asiento de atrás. cuando todos se subieron, la chica abrió la puerta de piloto y se sentó, tardo un momento en acomodar el asiento y los espejos y encendió el motor

-Granger ¿segura que sabes lo que haces? -pregunto una insegura Pansy tal vez recordando el incidente de su segundo año, cuando sus examigos entraron por ese medio en la escuela

-tranquila-dijo simplemente y empezó a conducir hábilmente, llegaron a un enorme edificio que rezaba en letras grandes HOSPITAL ST. HERMES, la chica entro en lo que les pareció una cueva y aparco en uno de los lugares reservados cercanos.

-llegamos-anuncio y se bajó rápidamente, el señor Parkinson fue el primero en bajar y no dudo en ir en ayuda de su esposa, Malfoy también ayudo a su madre y por último estaba Pansy que se acomodaba el vestido-por aquí- dijo señalando una especie de caja, que después reconocieron como un elevador, que a diferencia de los del ministerio iba más tranquilo. Se bajaron al piso marcado con el número 7 y se percataron que en el camino muchas personas parecían conocer a la leona pues no dudaban en saludarla y esta respondía alegremente

De pronto un joven muy apuesto que no creían que pasara de los 25 se acercó a la castaña, este vestía una camisa de color crema y unos pantalones de vestir, encima llevaba una característica bata blanca e iba pulcramente arreglado, se acercó caminado a la castaña

-vaya, vaya la hija prodiga regreso-exclamo divertido mientras seguía el paso de la castaña-y a que se debe el honor

-Jake, tengo una reunión con tu hermana-dijo simplemente mientras le quitaba un pan a medio morder

-¡hey! eso es mío- exclamo

-era- se burló mientras ahora le robaba extraño vaso blanco y se lo llevo a los labios - americano-dijo con una extraña mueca

-tuve guardia anoche, que esperabas-comento divertido-se te pegaron las sabanas

-algo así-

De pronto algo en su la bolsa de su pantalón comenzó a emitir una melodía y saco de allí un extraño aparato

\- dile a mi hermana que no sea necia y le llame a mama, nos vemos linda, el deber llama, -dijo rápidamente mientras se alejaba corriendo-Jake Wilson -fue lo último que le escucharon decirle a es misterioso aparato en su oreja

la castaña simplemente se rio y continuo su camino, llegaron ante un elegante mostrado y atrás de este se encontraba una simpática secretaria

-hola Maggi-saludo

-señorita Granger, en que puedo ayudarle-

-tengo una cita con Alex-comunico

-oh, si-dijo mientras revisaba en una especie de cristal o eso les pareció a los magos-la señorita Wilson la está esperando

-muchas gracias Maggi- dijo mientras se encaminaba a una puerta a l final de un pasillo, la observaron entrar sin tocar

-que hay Alex-saludo a una pelirroja, -

-Hermione, llegas justo a tiempo-

-Alex, ellos son los señores Parkinson, y su hija Pansy y la señora Malfoy y su hijo Draco-presento

-mucho gusto, soy la doctora Alexandra Wilson, por favor tomen asiento, dijo señalado uno sofás y un par de sillas

-un placer señorita Wilson-respondieron antes de tomar asiento

\- ¿y bien que los trae hasta aquí? -pregunto la doctora

-noso….nosotros..-intento decir el señor Parkinson, pero que iba a decir, buenos somos magos y venimos a saber si nuestros hijos se encuentran bien porque el mundo mágico no podemos, así que opto por lo más sensato y le envió una mirada de ayuda al Gryffindor

La castaña entonces dio un breve resumen de las cosas

-ya veo, entonces por favor señoras pasen detrás de esa puerta encontraran unas batas y por favor colóquenselas, - pidió y ambas mujeres se levantaron a acatar el pedido

Después de un momento ambas regresaron

-bien, señora Malfoy usted primero, síganme- dijo mientras se dirigía a una camilla que estaba alado de un raro aparato- ok señora Malfoy recuéstese por favor-pidió-ahora voy a descubrir un poco su vientre y voy a colocar este aparato encima, lo sentirá un poco frio, pero es debido a un gel especial ¿de acuerdo? -explico a una asustada rubia, su hijo que se percató de su estado y se acercó a su madre para tomar fuertemente su mano

La doctora entonces coloco a lado de la camilla y empezó a descubrir su vientre los varones tuvieron la gentileza de no mirar, puso un par de toalla debajo del vientre y coloco como indico aquel pequeño aparato lleno de ese extraño gel sobre su vientre y desvió su mirada a un extraño cristal cuadrado negro que se encontraba cerca de la pierna derecha de su madre a un lado de la camilla

Vamos a ver….por aquí….aquí esta – dijo por fin levanto un poco el extraño cristal para que todos lo pudieran observar, pero ellos no entendía nada, solo veían algo sin forma en aquella pantalla negra, entonces la doctora se levantó de su asiento y sin mover la mano del vientre empezó a señalar-aquí tenemos su cabeza-señaló a un gran circulo –este es su cuerpo…..aquí tenemos sus manos…..sus pies…el cordón …..y ver ….déjame ver ….vamos…..si….qué opinas Herms-le pregunto a una castaña que se encontraba en a su espalda

-creo que es una niña –comento no muy segura

-así, es felicidades señora Malfoy parece que tendrá una hermosa niña –en este punto la rubia tenía lágrimas en los ojos-ahora vamos a escuchar su corazón –ahora si la rubia soltó sus lágrimas al escuchar por primera vez los latido de su pequeña, Malfoy luchaba por controlar sus emociones, sin embargo una pequeña lagrima se le escapo y se apresuró a limpiarla-supongo que querrán las fotos de la pequeña ¿cierto?-la rubia solo pudo asentir afirmativamente puesto que no había encontrado su voz.-bueno terminamos por el momento- le comunico mientras le pasaba un par de toallitas desechables para limpiarse el vientre

-al parecer todo está en orden-comento Hermione

-sí, yo también compartí tus dudas-admitió la doctora-pero la pequeña se encuentra bien, quizás un poco baja de peso, pero se desarrolla muy bien –dijo ante la atenta mirada de los rubio-ahora es su turno señora Parkinson -dijo palmeando la cama, la señora Parkinson se recostó como minutos antes se encontraba la ojigris – creo que ya sabe que va a pasar ¿cierto? -

-si-afirmo sujetando fuertemente la mano de su esposo del lado derecho y la de su hija en el izquierdo

Muy bien, empecemos-exclamo alegre, realizo los mismos procedimientos de minutos atrás-a ver…que extraño…esto es…parece que si….Hermione-llamo de nuevo a la castaña con el ceño fruncido lo cual hizo preocupar a los padre-que te parece

-es lo que creo que es- exclamo la castaña

-tal parece que estabas en lo cierto-otorgo la doctora

-sucede algo- se animó a preguntar el patriarca

-señores Parkinson me parece que les tengo una buena noticia-les comunico, la señora Parkinson apretó fuertemente sus manos-Felicidades van a tener gemelos-dijo feliz

-ge…gemelos-susurro embarazada mujer y miro a su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos

-miren aquí tenemos al primero- señalo una pequeña cabecita en la pantalla- y tal parece que es un niño …y aquí está el segundo…a ver…deja de mover…pequeño travieso…y felicidades tienen dos niños-anuncio-ahora escuchemos a estos pequeños

-ante el sonido ambos padres reaccionasen iban a tener dos NIÑOS, lo que tanto ansiaba su esposo, no lo malentiendan el adoraba a sus princesas, pero no podía evitar sentir celos cuando veía a sus amigos llevar a sus hijo a partidos quidditch y no pudo evitar llorar y Pansy la acompaño en el llanto

Después de terminar envió a las futuras madres a cambiarse, para hablar ahora de dietas, cuidados y otras cosas que las embarazadas necesitan

el resto de ellos se encontraban charlando amenamente cuando unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación

-disculpe la interrupción doctora Wilson-era su secretaria-el doctor Granger pide ver a la señorita Granger- informo

-ok, Maggi gracias-contesto la doctora ante las muecas de desagrado de la castaña-será mejor que te apresures-recomendó, la castaña empezó a mascullar una serie de incoherencias y se levantó-suerte-le deseo

-si esta como la otra vez, necesitare más que eso, mi padre es insoportable-dijo-ya regreso-anuncio a los demás

Bien el siguiente capitulo veremos por fin la entrada de los Granger y un poco mas de la historia de la castaña

Ahora como siempre agradezco a todos los que siguen y comentan la historias

yacc32.- si Herms se encargo por Luna y me pareció algo bueno lo de un nuevo Malfoy en camino y claro que no me ofendería. Gracias por comentar y nos vemos pronto

Kat-17-lamento no haber contestado tu comentario pasado cuando lo vi ya había publicado el caitulo y gracias por tus comentarios bienvenida y nos vemos pronto

diva-akira jaja me gusta mantener el suspenso y la intriga y espero que la acabes pronto mientras espero que el nuevo capitulo te halla despejado un poco

Tsune-sama-igual a mí. Lo siento por eso traje nuevo capi, aunque ahora tendrás que esperar otro. Nos vemos

sonrais777.-no lo diría exactamente los leones recibirán su merecido aun que de una forma menos convencional y Harry es tema aparte, en los siguientes capítulos veremos más de estos dos. Nos vemos y gracias por comentar

anabel malfoy.- y como le mencione a Sonrais, eso no quedara así, espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por comentar

Ale74.- lo se, Herms no puede ser sanguinaria, pero eso no quita que no sepa uno que otro truco, ron deberá aprender a la mala parece ser que así entiende mejor. Hermione aun no puede revelar su identidad hacer algo allí pondría en sobre aviso a cualquiera por lo que se limita a arreglárselas sola. De los demás Weasley veremos algo pequeño en los siguientes capítulos y veremos mucho mas de Nev y Luna. Lo sé, lo sé. Me pareció lindo darle algo a los Malfoy después de lo que sufrieron y esperamos que sí. SEV en fin ustedes lo conocen jaja lo siento ese día estaba especialmente feliz, pero deje algo para que tengan idea de lo que sucedería. Saludos y nos vemos pronto

Daimond2539.- bien aquí vamos. Me alegro de que pienses así mi querida Diamond. Yo también las adoro son tan inocentes de lo que sucede entre sus hermanos y la leona y Luna es Luna inocente y pura supongo que eso es lo que nos gusta de ella es incapaz de dañar a alguien. Extrañamente a mi me encanta el Rey león, Tarzán y lilo de las princesas mmmm podría decirse que Ariel o Blanca nieves (mi primita me hacia verla con ella millones de veces). Theo jajaja mejor espera los siguientes capítulos y Hermione es tan genial, los Weasley son otro tema que debes anticipar. sirius hará reaparición (talvez) pero será chiquita. Minnie les dará un castigo donde mas les duele. Jaja enserio tienes una manera de intentar persuadir. Y realmente me estoy preguntado sinceramente si no has hackeado mi cuenta pareces saber mucho de la historia ¬¬

Lila2234.- Nott igual me perece un personaje interesante y tranquila no me he olvidado de ellos, y ya estoy pensando en una posible escena. Mi pobre hermi que olvidadiza se volvió. Jajaja Zabini es todo un caso, las parejas ya tengo mas o menos hechas y vivo en México, so horas de diferencia (con algunos) eso creo. Gracias por comentar y nos vemos pronto

marisol castillo.- jajaj lo se Hermi es de temer, como puedes ver es una futura Malfoy, y pobre sirius el ya sabe algo del comportamiento de HP, me encanta Disney y los profesores no creo que lo tomen a la ligera sobre todo Snape. Gracias y nos vemos pronto

Reno Alvarez.- De nada y gracias a ti por comentar.

Emy Song.- gracias y como ves ya está listo. Nos vemos y gracias por comentar

Bien eso es todo espero sus comentarios y nos vemos posiblemente el sábado por la noche


	9. Chapter 9- Feliz cumpleaños

**¿Alguien se fijo que subí el capítulo 7 en martes? Le juro creí que era miércoles y el de ayer lo subí creyendo que era viernes, según iba a subir capítulos miércoles viernes y sábado, pero ayer por la noche cuando me dijeron que era jueves y no viernes como pensé me quede en shock y corrí a ver que día subí y ustedes imaginaran mi sorpresa cuando me percate que miércoles no subí nada O.O. pero los dejo de agobiar con mi historia (notaran lo despistada que soy)**

 **Bueno ya saben todo lo que reconozcan es de Jk Rowling y lo demás es producto de mis noches de insomnio provocados por el café (debo dejar de tomarlo, pero es adictivo T.T)**

 _-disculpe la interrupción doctora Wilson-era su secretaria-el doctor Granger pide ver a la señorita Granger- informo_

 _-ok, Maggi gracias-contesto la doctora ante las muecas de desagrado de la castaña-será mejor que te apresures-recomendó, la castaña empezó a mascullar una serie de incoherencias y se levantó-suerte-le deseo_

 _-si esta como la otra vez, necesitare más que eso, mi padre es insoportable-dijo-ya regreso-anuncio a los demás_

-no sabía que el padre de Granger trabajaba aquí-comento curiosa Pansy

-créeme, no solo trabaja aquí, es el dueño de aquí-cometo divertida

-¡Que!-exclamaron sorprendidos

-¿no lo sabían?-dijo ahora desconcertada- este hospital es de los padres de Hermione

-no teníamos idea-admitió-es por eso que las personas parecen conocerla

-sí, todos aquí la conocen-dijo divertida-prácticamente vivió en este hospital-comento recordando a una pequeña de 6 años corriendo por el hospital-los padres de Hermione fueron muy estrictos con su educación-comenzó a relatar al ver sus rostros intrigados - cuando yo llegue creo que tenía uno esa edad ella ya sabía todo lo básico de la medicina, a los 7 tenía conocimientos de un interno y los 9 sabia más que un residente, a los 10 le permitían asistir a cirugías, ella prácticamente fue educada para ser la mejor. Todos los días practicaba y estudiaba, nunca tuvo unas vacaciones normales o un fin de semana en familia, siempre estuvo rodeada de libros, profesores, doctores, enfermeros y pacientes. Solo hasta que la enviaron a Hogwarts…

\- ¿conoces Hogwarts? – pregunto sorprendido el rubio

-por supuesto soy una bruja, solo que estudie en Ilvermorny –exclamo ante la evaluador mirada -Hermione no les dijo ¿cierto?- los demás negaron con la cabeza-esa mocosa suele olvidarlo, bien como decía, solo hasta que regreso de las vacaciones del colegio la vi por primera vez ,como lo que una niña debería ser, a pesar de que tenía cursos intensivos, siempre estaba ansiosa y contado los días para regresar, pero creo que fue en su tercer año que cambio, se negó a tomar clases y allí comenzaron los problemas con sus padres hasta hace unos meses, cuando todo exploto y le grito a su padre que nunca iba a hacerse cargo del hospital, que no sería como él.

-no tenía idea de nada-admitió Pansy imaginándose a una pequeña encerrada en ese lugar sin nada que hacer más que leer cientos y ciento de libros y de pronto sintió lastima por esa pequeña

-Hermione proviene de una generación de grandes médicos, todos su antepasados estuvieron relacionados en la medicina, sus abuelos fueron reconocidos médicos dedicados al estudio de la genética y una de sus abuelas a la pediatría, la otra fue una investigadora y fue quien dirigió y construyo todo esto, su madre es una reconocida investigadora e innovadora de medicina y su padre era un afamado dentista antes de que continuar llevando las riendas de todo esto -conto un poco de la historia de la castaña-veo que están listas mamis-saludo alegremente a las recién llegadas- que les parece si empezamos, primero que nada…..-y se la pasaron hablando de un montón de cosas que no tenía idea de que se trataban pensaba el rubio

-¿Por qué nos dijiste todo eso?-comento el rubio, aprovechando que los adultos se hallaban entretenidos

-bueno, ustedes se encontraban muy curioso as sí que. -

-creo que eso está más allá que una simple curiosidad-

-parece que me atrapaste rubito –acepto con un brillo travieso en los ojos-Hermione es muy hermética con sus cosas, no dirá nada ni, aunque se sienta mal, solo quiero que alguien la comprenda

-nosotros bueno…eh no somos amigos de ella-trato de decir Pansy –

-lo sé-admitió-solo hay que ver la forma en que se hablan-añadió-

-solíamos molestarla mucho-confeso la chica

-sin embargo, parece ser que ya no es el caso ¿cierto? -adivino astutamente-Hermione es muy buena y ella realmente cree hay que darle oportunidad a las personas de conocerse- finalizo cuando se dio cuenta que por la puerta entraba la persona de la cual se encontraban hablando

La castaña se encontraba saliendo del ascensor en último piso, saludo a la secretaria de su padre y esta le indico que la estaba esperando por lo que toco dos veces antes que la conocida voz de su padre le indicara que podía entrar

-veo que has regresado de esa aventura con tus amigos-fue el saludo que recibió de su progenitor-espero que hayas pensado mejor las cosas y decidieras dejar atrás todos tus jueguitos-continúo diciendo sin despegar sus ojos de los papeles

La leona apretó los puños fuertemente y se mordido la lengua para no empezar a gritar

Siempre era así con el GRAN George Granger, siempre pensó que asistir al colegio era un desperdicio si por el fuera la mantendría en una facultad de medicina de una prestigiosa escuela

-me alegro verte también padre-respondió sarcástica

-sabes lo que pienso Hermione-dijo por fin levantando la mirada y luciendo molesto-estas desperdiciando tu talento, solo para agitar una varita y sacar conejos del sombrero-le reclamo acomodándose mejor el su sillón

-me alegro de que hubiera aprendido eso mucho antes-contesto sin dejarse-ahora estamos viendo como desaparecer y transportar objetos -continuo mientras tomaba asiento-creo que el siguiente año, nos enseñaran a partir a las personas en cajones-añadió burlona

-BASTA- Grito molesto-deberías tomarte las cosas enserio-reclamo-debes dejar ese colegio tienes responsabilidades que cumplir y...-

-NUNCA-corto ahora más seria-jamás dejaría lo que quiero, para convertirme en ti-

-no veo que hay de malo en ser como yo-respondió-pero si no quiere puedes ser como tu madre...

-preferiría ser desheredada a ser como ella-volvió a interrumpir-y definitiva preferiría mil veces no ser tu hija-

-pero desgraciadamente si lo eres-contesto sonando más rudo-y eres una Granger lo quieras o no-continuo-lo que significa que tienen responsabilidades que cumplir y no tolerare...

-la que no tolerara nada más seré YO-exclamo seria-ya has arruinado mi vida suficiente

-pues lo siento solo cumplo con mi papel de padre

-no empieces por allí- amenazo-jamás has sabido como ser un padre-reclamo-y mucho menos lo eres para MI

-SOY TU PADRE-

-Pues actúa como tal-grito

-Ya basta no tolerare esta actitud de tu parte -dijo golpeando con las manos su escritorio

-es bueno oírlo puesto que tampoco tolerare los tuyos-imitando su gesto, un haciendo que un pequeño brillo saliera de entre sus dedos-y si es todo lo que me vas a decir, mejor me largo-dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia la puerta

-Hermione detente en este momento jovencita-le advirtió cuando llego a la puerta-Si sales de nuevo por esa puerta olvídate de regresar a casa-amenazo

-entonces qué bueno que me fui de ella hace mucho-fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta y dirigirse a ver a sus invitados

Apenas salió de la oficina de su padre volvió a ocultar los anillos que había hecho aparecer, al parecer ahora tenia mas preguntas que respuestas, en acto de osadía había visto en la mente de su padre cuando este observo los anillos y le restó importancia como si nada, su padre no tenia idea sobre su herencia o tal vez lo ocultaba muy bien, aun que ella se inclinaba por lo segundo.

Ignorando esto decidió continuar su camino y ahora mismo se encontraba refunfuñando por todo el pasillo, era tan difícil entender que ella quería hacer su propia vida, pero parece que el gran George Granger no parecía entenderlo, ¡por merlín! él ya había hecho y vivido su vida como le dio la gana, porque no le permitía a ella hacer lo mismo.

-ella no quería ser como su padre viviendo, solo por y para el hospital y por sobre todo no quería que sus hijos sufrieran lo que ella paso- pensaba con coraje- ella encontraría su propio camino y para desgracia de su padre, no creía que se encontrara aquí- suspiro un par de veces intentando serenarse antes de entrar y cuando al fin se sintió con el control de sus emociones se adentró a la habitación

Allí encontró a las madres de las serpientes checando un motón de folletos. El único esposo se encontraba con ellas, sonriendo feliz y asintiendo a los comentarios de su mujer, sus hijos por el contrario se hallaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, tal vez sopesando las nuevas noticias, pensó y encogiéndose en hombros y se acercó a su amiga

\- ¿qué tal? -Pregunto la pelirroja con una tasa de café en la mano

-discutimos, como siempre y me hecho de casa –comento divertida

-te hecho de casa-repitió con una carcajada amenazando salir-ese tipo cada vez está más senil-alcanzo a decir entre risas

Una preocupada Pansy que alcanzo a escuchar la conversación de la castaña no pudo evitar cuestionar que les causaba risa y como respuesta le comentaron que la leona se había escapado de casa hacía meses y resulta ilógico porque ni vivía en casa de sus padres

-Jake dice que le llames a tu madre-recordó –de nuevo con las citas a ciegas

-si-acepto-mi madre no parece entender "estoy bien con mi soltería y no necesito a un hombre ni hijos que cuidar"

-si quieres, puedo presentarte a un par de amigas-le dijo divertida

-ja ja ja , muy graciosa-comento sarcástica-te recuerdo que fui yo quien te llevo a tu primer club stripper-y se burló cuando el rostro de la chica se puso de color rojo, imitando a su cabellos

-no me lo recuerdes-pidió sonrojada- ¿y qué tal fue todo por acá? -la doctora le comento brevemente las cosas, y después se despidieron.

-es muy amable de su parte traernos en nuestra próxima cita-agradeció la madre la futura niña

-No se preocupe señora Malfoy-resto importancias.

-aun así, agradecemos mucho su consideración-ahora fue el turno de la otra embarazada-pero creo que debemos solucionar el problema del transporte-dijo mirando seriamente a su esposo por el espejo

\- creo que podrían a contratar a un chofer-opino- el los recogería y los regresaría.

-eso sería una excelente idea-acepto la rubia-pero en donde nos recogería-añadió pensativa ante el nuevo fallo-nuestras casas quedan en el mundo mágico-dijo con pesar

-pueden hablar con Sirius, para utilizar su casa-dijo simplemente

-mmm vera señorita, no he hablado con mi primo en mucho tiempo-

-Sirius, es buena persona-dijo- no dudo en que les permita utilizar su casa si le explican la situación-aconsejo, deteniéndose un momento por el semáforo

-lo pensaremos-dijo la madre de Parkinson y entonces un fuerte sonido se escuchó en el silencioso auto y para vergüenza de la señora, provino de sus estomago

-parece que alguien tiene hambre-comento divertida-conozco un lugar por aquí cerca ¿si gustan podemos pasar a comer? -ofreció, ahora fue el estómago de la señora Malfoy el cual gruño ante la mención de comida

-creo que eso fue un si-dijo el señor divertido y no dudo en reírse al ver la cara sonrojada de la rubia y fue acompañado por unas leves risas en el asiento trasero

La conductora dio vuelta y se dirigió a su restante favorito

-Hermes, mi hermosa damisela-saludo el moreno al verla entrar-parece que hoy tenemos compañía –añadió al ver a las personas que lo acompañaban

La castaña realizo las correspondientes presentaciones y el peligris los guio a una mesa más grande de la acostumbrada, las ayudo a ella y a Pansy a tomar asiento, y les retiro en busca de los menús, que no tardo en repartir.

-señorita Granger, no nos acompañara-al ver que no tenía un menú

-sí, es solo que él ya sabe que tomare-dijo moviendo la cabeza en dirección al moreno que explicaba cada uno de sus platillos

-Ya veo-dio un vistazo al lugar y le pareció realmente acogedor- es un lugar hermoso ¿viene muy seguido?

-no el suficiente-contesto por ella el dueño del lugar-y me alegra que le guste-dijo sonriente mientras llenaba la copa de la castaña con vino- ¿ya se decidió?

-aun no-contesto viendo una vez más el menú-creo que tomare los tortellini

-excelente elección-y sin esperar más se retiró en busca de los platillos

-no sabía que te gustara beber-comento Pansy después de un rato, al ver degustar a la castaña su copa de vino

-sí, aunque no suelo hacerlo con demasiada frecuencia-respondió-además el vino de aquí es muy especial ¿gustas? -

La pelinegra no contesto, solo asintió y la castaña lleno la copa a su lado, extrañamente Malfoy también pidió un poco al igual que el señor Parkinson

-ciertamente, es un excelente vino-concedió el señor Parkinson-aunque es muy suave para mi gusto-Malfoy asintió dándole la razón

-entonces tal vez deberían probar un whiskey o un tequila incluso un vodka, puede que sea de su agrado-sugirió

-creo que aceptare su recomendación señorita y pediré un vodka-acepto el señor- ¿Draco quisieras acompañarme en mi festejo-le pido al rubio, un muy sonriente Lord Parkinson

-por supuesto-acepto- después de todo yo también tengo algo que celebrar-dejo mirando de reojo a su madre, que se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas

Sus bebidas no tardaron en llegar, un vodka para el señor Parkinson, unas limonadas para las damas, Pansy continuo con su vino, al igual que la castaña y el rubio opto por un whiskey

Después de brindar, incluida la leona que se vio forzada por las miradas suplicantes de las madres de sus compañeros, accedió a brindar por los futuros bebes encamino, al terminar apareció Luck, el cual venía con las comidas, para salvación de la chica

-pasta Alfredo para la señorita, el especial del día para el joven, para las damas unos tortellini y una pasta pesto, para el señor una pizza napolitana y para mi Hermes una lasagna- recitaba mientras colocaba los platillos delante de cada una de las personas

Las embarazadas no dudaron en atacar su comida y sus hijos las miraron sorprendidos, para después empezar a degustar sus platillos, pero había alguien que todavía observaba su comida extrañado

-debe tomar una de las piezas triangulares –indico, el señor opto por seguir lo que le decían-si esas, ahora colóquela en el platillo frente a usted, puede utilizar los cubiertos o simplemente comerlo con las manos-termino, el Lord opto por los cubiertos

-esto es delicioso-fue la exclamación que se escuchó por toda la mesa, la ojimiel sonrió feliz, al parecer alguien más estaba a punto de volverse fanático de las pizzas, pensó al ver al señor Parkinson comer muy alegremente su pizza

Las embarazadas al ver esto, no pudieron evitar probar la comida del lord y de un momento a otro habían atacado la pizza al igual que sus hijos

El pobre señor Parkinson al ver su comida menguar, dejo sus cubiertos de lado y comenzó a comerlo con las manos. La castaña miraba la escena divertida

Después de comer toda su comida y pedir otra pizza, más los postres las embarazadas se dieron por satisfechas

La leona se acercó a despedirse y a pagar la cuenta con Luck que se encontraba en ese momento en el mostrador. Las serpientes estuvieron atentas a los movimientos del ojimiel, observaron como daba una especie de cuadrito y después se despedía afectuosamente del moreno, por ultimo vieron darle una pequeña caja y una más grande, al igual que dos botellas de vino

-disfrútalo con tus amigos mañana-susurro el moreno a la pequeña entregándole los presentes

-gracias-dijo simplemente, le dio el ultimo abrazo y se retiro

El viaje de regreso a la mansión Black fue tranquilo

Cuando llegaron se percataron que nuevamente no había nadie en casa y Kreacher los recibió

Los señores Parkinson se despedían de su hija, mientras el rubio se encontraba en una pequeña discusión

-madre, no puedes quedarte sola-argumentaba el rubio-

-no permitiré que abandones tus estudios Draco-se negaba su madre- y es mi última palabra

-¡pero madre!, quien cuidara de ti y es peligroso en tu estado y…

-¡Draco Malfoy, estoy embarazada no invalida!-exclamo- además me la he pasado perfectamente estos meses-

-pero….

-deberías escuchar a tu madre-dijo una voz grave por uno de los pasillos- ella es más terca que una mula-añadió divertido la voz de Sirius que se encontraba entrado con una Andrómeda Tonks del brazo

-y con el temperamento de un dragón –le siguió su prima

\- y definitivamente asusta más que uno-Sirius fingió un escalofrió- además no debes preocuparte

-Narcisa no estará sola-comento más seria-nos ocuparemos de ella ¿cierto Sirius?

-definitivamente-acepto el ojigris-la familia siempre debe de estar unida y ayudarse

La rubia a este punto no pudo aguantarlo más, y se arrojó a los brazos de su hermana llorando, el estrés y las hormonas le jugaron una mala pasada, Andrómeda trataba de calmar inútilmente a su pequeña hermana diciéndole palabras de consuelo, mientras Sirius le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda

Los Parkinson se mantuvieron al margen de pequeño encuentro, al igual de la leona que miraba la escena desde un rincón, el único que se mantenía en guardia era el rubio, que miraba el encuentro con el ceño fruncido

Los señores Parkinson se retiraron dejando a su hija mayor para que regresara al colegio con sus compañeros.

Las hermanas se retiraron a hablar tranquilas, mienta que Sirius se encontraba en una pequeña charla con el rubio, para asegurar el bienestar de su madre. en cuanto terminó la ojimiel se despidió con un fuerte abrazo de su padrino, prometiendo verse en la siguiente cita y regresaron al colegio.

Una vez regresaron saludaron brevemente a la jefa de Gryffindor y se retiraron en direcciones contrarias, las serpientes a darles las noticias a sus amigos y la castaña al lago, le apetecía un lugar tranquilo al aire libre.

De camino a la enfermería las serpientes se mantenían calladas, hasta que el rubio decidió romper el silencio

-sigues pensando en lo de Granger-comento por lo bajo

-si-admitió-ahora que lo pienso mucho de ella concuerda con lo que nos dijo

-¿a que te refieres?

-siempre pensamos que ella era solo una rata de biblioteca y una aduladora de los adultos ¿cierto?-el chico asintió ante lo dicho-pero ahora que su amiga nos ha dicho que eso se debió a que paso toda su infancia rodeada de libros en un mundo de adultos, puedo comprender por qué- y por una vez en su vida se sintió arrepentida de tratarla de esa manera-es decir, no puedo ni imaginarme a mi pequeña Silene viviendo algo similar, incluso nosotros siempre vivimos nuestra vida de niños y nunca estuvimos solos Draco, siempre nuestras madres organizaban esa reuniones infantiles para que pudiéramos divertirnos

El ojigris no comento nada y se limito a imaginarse la escena de la leona de Gryffindor, ella siempre se mostraba orgullosa y nunca mostraba signos de debilidad por más insultos y burlas que le hicieron, pero ahora al saber la infancia que había tenido algo dentro de si se revolvió.

Antes de que se siguieran atormentando con eso, llegaron a la enfermería en donde les comentaron las buenas noticias a sus amigos.

-los mayores convocaron una reunión urgente-susurro Theo a Pansy y Draco

Estos miraron intrigados a sus amigos y dieron un pequeño cabeceo en acuerdo, mientras se limitaban a esperar a que sus hermanas terminaran de cambiarse para dirigirse a su sala común

En cuanto llegaron se percataron que todos se encontraban presentes

\- Montague-dijo llamando la atención del séptimo

-Malfoy-devolvió el saludo-ahora que ya estamos todos-llamo la atención de todos en la sala común-debemos establecer las medidas a tomar

-las demás casas están atacándonos sin discreción, por lo que es necesario que resguardemos nuestras espaldas-Lucinda un séptimo año

-así que esas serán las nuevas reglas-indico

-deberán andar en grupos, no menores a 4 personas-hablo Pucey

-no andarán por pasillos solitarios y deberán estar aquí apenas finalicen las clases y las comidas-retomo Lucinda

-si deben ir algún lugar como la biblioteca pregunte a un mayor si los puede acompañar-dijo Graham, esto ultimo va para los mayores, deberán a ayudar a los niños en sus deberes y cuidarlos en los pasillos, mientras menos nos dejemos ver, será mejor

-Sexto ayudara a primero, quinto a segundo, y tercero y cuarto -sentencio Harper-si no pueden con algo avisen a algún séptimo

-por último-tomo la palabra Montague-en ninguna circunstancia se deje atacar, si no pueden evitarlo por lo menos denles a esos estúpidos una lección

-si algún profesor los descubre, guarden silencio -hablo por primera vez Nott- Snape nos cubrirá en lo que pueda, pero no tienten a la surte.

-y no deberán acercarse a la enfermería a menos que sea necesario-dijo Lucinda- no debemos demostrar que somos débiles, ya suficiente hemos tenido con el ultimo ataque y sus burlas

-si presienten que alguien los persigue, acérquense a algún mayor o profesor-sentencio Daphne

-¿Qué sucede con Granger?-hablo curioso uno de segundo

-hasta ahorita no hemos comprobado nada-hablo Montague mirando al rubio y compañía-parece ser alguien que se mantiene neutral-dijo después de recibir un asentimiento por parte de este -pero si no es necesario, olvídenlo-sentencio-ahora eso es todo, pueden retirarse

A si todos los Slytherin's se fueron despejando la sala común

Mientras la charla daba por terminada en lugar cerca del lago negro, la leona mencionada se encontraba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol disfrutando del día.

-que tal todo-dijo la voz de Luna un par de horas después

-bien, al parecer el hurón tendrá una hermanita y Parkinson dos hermanitos-comento simplemente bajando su mirada del libro

-eso escuche, parecían muy felices con la noticia- dijo tomando asiento a un lado de su amiga –te noto muy cambiada Hermione-comento después de un rato observando a la castaña

-todos cambiamos Luna, la guerra causa eso-

-pero no me refiero a solo la guerra, hay algo en ti-su amiga tenía un don de ver las cosas aun si estaban ocultas- en fin, ya me dirás cuando lo desees –dijo simplemente-Neville fue a verme en la enfermería-cambio de tema- y se puso realmente furioso de nuevo cuando se enteró, dijo que les rompería la cara a esos chichos.

Su tímido amigo Neville era la perfecta muestra de cómo cambiaban las personas, atrás quedo aquel rechoncho rubio, tímido y cobarde. Ahora era un alto y muy guapo Gryffindor, que tenía algunos músculos marcado su cuerpo, su cara había dejado todo rastro de redondez infantil surtiéndolo por finos y fuertes en su aristocrática cara, además ya no tenía miedo al hablar o se acobardaba, había descubierto en sí mismo una seguridad y el valor característico de su casa y no dudaba en proteger al que él consideraba sus amigos en especial aquellas dos señoritas. Con las que se mostraba sobreprotector, quien a veces se burlaban diciéndole que era un celoso hermano mayor y este sonriera aceptándolo

Ambas chicas se quedaron lago rato conversando de temas sin importancia, cuando se percataron de que el toque de queda estaba a punto de caer, la leona acompaño a la Ravenclaw a su sala común temiendo que nuevamente fuera atacada y espero a que entrara, sin embargo, la puerta no parecía querer cooperar

-sucede algo Looney- cuestiono al ver que no entraba

-la puerta no parece querer darme la pregunta-respondió

La castaña se acercó, para tratar de ayudarla obteniendo los mismos resultados, enfadada viendo la broma de mal gusto de sus compañeros decidió llevarla a su propia habitación, pero la sorpresa que recibieron al encontrarse en situaciones similares

Y ahora un furioso ojimiel junto a una despreocupada rubia se dirigían al refugio de la primera

-hola Hermione-saludo Deny-veo que hoy tenemos compañía

-sí, hola Deny ella es mi amiga Luna y ella es Deny-presento-hoy nos acompañara debido a un pequeño imprevisto-dijo tratando que no se le notara la molestia en su voz

-ya veo-fue todo lo que dijo antes de abrir el cuadro-adelante y bienvenida –Luna Lovegood

-gracias, Grandeeney-

-puedes llamarme Deny- pidió la pequeña

-ok, Luna-dijo antes de desparecer por el cuadro e ir en busca de su amiga

A la mañana siguiente la chica se vio sorprendida por una cabellera rubia que había saltado encima de ella despertándola

-Feliz Cumpleaños Herms-exclamo alegremente

-muchas gracias luna-agradeció contra la almohada-pero ¿podrías quitarte de encima? Me aplastas-

La chica simplemente rodo, para caer del otro lado –aquí tienes tu regalo-

Su amiga se sentó en la cama para recibir el regalo que tan amablemente la ojigris había preparado-muchas gracias Luna, no debiste haberte molestado-agradeció recibiendo la pequeña caja cuadrada envuelta en brillantes colores

-es tu cumpleaños, deberías dejarte consentir-regaño-ahora, ábrelo, ábrelo, -pido dando brinquitos en la cama

Su amiga abrió el regalo y dentro se encontraba una fina pulsera de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes rojos y azules, en el centro con letras en manuscrito se encontraba la palabra "amigas"

-las piedras azules son mías y las rojas tuyas –dijo entusiasmada

-muchas gracias Luna, es hermoso-dijo enternecida la castaña

-me alegra que te guste, ahora que dices si vamos a comer-sugirió-muero de hambre –y para acentuar lo dicho su estómago rugió

Neville encontró a las chicas a punto de desayunar en la mesa de Gryffindor, los Ravenclaw dirigían miradas envenenadas a Luna en cuanto llegaron por lo que la castaña la arrastro a su mesa

\- buenos días, hermosas damas-saludo caballerosamente el Gryffindor-permitirían que estos nobles caballeros, las acompañe a desayunar- exclamaba divertido señalando a sus costados a Dean y Seamus que hacían graciosas reverencias

-por supuesto-contestaron divertidas

-por cierto-el rubio lanzo una mirada cómplice entre los chicos y luna

\- Feliz cumpleaños Herms-Gritaron todos, mientras hacían aparecer serpentinas de colores y pequeñas chispas con su varita

-muchas gracias chicos-agradecía la leona quitándose los papelitos del cabello para posteriormente ser felicitada por los tres "nobles caballeros" mientras recibía sus presentes

Después de todas las felicitaciones, por fin tomaron asientos y se disponían a comer, entre anécdotas divertidas y una que otra broma cuando el correo no tardó en llegar y para sorpresa del la ojimiel se vio llena de diferente regalos

Recibió un guardapelo de Sirius, con la foto de ellos tres de un lado y una pequeña inscripción que decía mi Bella ahijada, de Andrómeda había recibido una pequeña tiara y una nota en la que le decía un feliz cumpleaños y una frase al final que decía lo necesitaras, Ted un dotación de golosinas muggles y Tonks una botas de piel de Dragón, la señora Weasley el característico suéter y un pastel de manzanas, lo gemelos una dotación de bromas, Hagrid había enviado un álbum de fotos, Minerva un libro de transformaciones avanzadas , Seamus y Dean una dotaciones ranas de chocolate y grageas de todos los sabores , Neville una hermosa planta que emitía un delicioso aroma, los goblins le enviaron una pequeña espada con la inscripción de "ingenio y valor" haciendo alarde a sus casas, la cual los chicos la contemplaban atentamente preguntándose, quien enviaba ese tipo de regalos, Alex le envió una hermosa chaqueta de cuero con una nota y con la promesa de que pronto la utilizarían y por ultimo descubrió dos pequeñas cajitas finamente envueltas, dentro se encontraba una hermosa pluma y un tintero y en la otra un broche para el cabello, según las notas provenían de las madres de la serpientes supuso que Andy le había dicho a su hermana y la Señora Malfoy a la Señora Parkinson, en ambas notas le deseaban un feliz día y agradecían por la ayuda prestada, la leona hizo una nota mental de enviarles a todos una carta de agradecimiento

Todos los chicos decidieron ir a celebrar el cumpleaños de la castaña en los jardines así que sin más tomaron un poco de cada cosa de la mesa, la festejada empequeñeció sus obsequios y los guardo, para posteriormente salir del gran comedor bajo la atenta mirada de un trio de leones y cierto grupo de las serpientes.

Su tarde paso excelente para la castaña exceptuando el pequeño incidente con Neville, cuando se enteró de lo sucedido anoche tuvieron que recurrir al chantaje para que este no saliera a romperle la cara a quien sabe cuántos leone y águilas, el resto de la tarde paso excelente disfrutaron de los pasteles de la señora Weasley y Luck, además del vino y uno que otras cervezas proporcionados por la castaña y Dean, incluso le pidieron a Dobby que les trajera más aperitivos y este cumplió encantado entregándole su presente a la castaña, unas lindo gorro hecho a mano en color rojo

Cuando los chicos se quitaron de los jardines ya había anochecido y se dirigieron a la sala común de los leones con todo y luna, Dean y Seamus cantaban alegremente una desentonada melodía muggle y Neville caminaba tambaleándose intentado hacer los coros, Luna daba saltitos más altos y desbalanceados de lo habitual, con la cara roja producto del vino tomado, pese al desacuerdo de Hermione, esta última venía detrás, cuidando que no se fuera a caer, tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara y las mejías algo sonrosadas pero fuera de eso se encontraba bien

Dean dio entre hipidos la contraseña al cuadro de la señora gorda, quien los regañaba por sus estados, los cuales ignoraron olímpicamente para seguir cantado su desafinada canción

En cuanto entraron fueron recibidos por los gritos de Ron con Lavender apoyándolo, reclamando su falta de sensatez, si los veía algún profesor les bajarían puntos y los harían perder la copa de las casas o eso fue lo que alcanzaban a entender

Neville lo resolvió de una manera más práctica se acercó aun tambaleándose a Ron y le dio un fuerte golpe en el ojo que lo mando al suelo

-eso fue por Hermione-dijo simplemente y se acercó al suelo y lo tomo del cuello y le dio un golpe que le rompió de labio-y eso es para recordarte que no están solas-añadió señalando a las chicas

Luna sujetaba como podía a la castaña mientras ambos chicos amenazaban con puños alzados a Harry quien quería ir en ayuda de su amigo

Por fin Neville se alejó de un sangrante Ron y se acercó a las chicas que ahora están siendo sujetas por los chicos y las arrastraban a los dormitorios, Harry intento cerrarle el paso, lo que no se espero fue el golpe certero del rubio en la boca del estómago que le hizo soltar todo el aire, lo tomo por la camisa y lo estrello en una pared cercana

-ni siquiera TU, permitiré que les hagan algo-dijo con la voz más amenazante que tenía y con aliento a licor-ahora será mejor que ni piensen subir a la habitación-dijo soltando, y haciendo que este callera de golpe tratando de recuperar el aire por ambos impactos-veremos que se siente, no poder dormir ni en tu propia cama-dijo esto último subiendo las escaleras por la que momentos antes había desaparecido sus amigos y lo último que escucharon fue un sonoro portazo

Neville, se acercó a ambas chicas, que se encontraban nerviosas en su cama

-ya no creo que la molesten más-comento con una enorme sonrisa-su hermano sobreprotector, se las ha cobrado todas-dijo mientras lanzaba una fuerte risa, siendo acompañada por los otros dos leones y la chicas suspiraron aliviadas dejando salir unas pequeñas sonrisas-si alguien más, se atreve a molestarlas con gusto nos encargaremos –continuo señalando a los otros dos que hicieron señas en acuerdo y el rubio se tiro sobre la cama de Ron, Dean lo copio en la cama de Harry y Seamus sobre la suya bostezaron un buenas noches antes de arrojarse a los brazos de Morfeo

Luna se encogió en hombros y se acostó en la cama vacía de Dean y no tardo en conciliar el sueño, la leona tardo un poco más, para finalmente caer dormida en la cama de su "hermano"

La mañana siguiente los ruidos de la puerta siendo destrozada más los gritos de Ron, fue lo que despertaron al grupo de adoloridos y resacosos amigos

Neville seguido de Seamus fueron los que abrieron la puerta y alzaron sus varitas en contra de sus otros dos compañeros, que tuvieron la certeza de mantenerse callados, esperaron que las chicas desapreciaran por las escaleras y regresaron a despertar a Dean, necesitaban una ducha de agua fría y una poción para la resaca

¿Que tal? Como saben gracias a los que comentaron y bienvenidos a los nuevos y a los que me tienen en favoritos y siguen la historia

Creatures Queen.- gracia me alegro que te haya gustado y nos es que no me agrade Ron es solo que pienso que es demasiado inmaduro e inseguro y puede verse eso en su comportamiento y como trata a sus amistades. Gracias por tu comentario y bienveni nos vemos

yacc32.- hola yac pues como esperabas ya se a revelado una parte y pues debido a que el parecer se me complicara algo el sábado lo traje hoy, nos vemos y gracias

Lila2234.- adoro a Nott pero ya tengo empezado el Dramione jajaja Hermione siempre es precavida incluso con eso, y concuerdo con lo que dices ellos dependen demasiado de la magia y pues como sabrás con dos guerras encima no se animan tan fácilmente a tratar con los muggles menos con sus medicamentos tiene 5 meses y parece que tu deseo se cumplió Sirius ya le dio la bienvenida a Cissy. Básicamente escribo desde su punto de vista pero tratare de incluir el de los demás en especial de los Sly, y no podía dejar sola a Hermione en Hogwarts siempre me a gustado la imparcialidad de minni y el cariño que le tiene a Hermione y Dai esa chica siempre me mata de risa y dejare tu avance por que no creo poder actualizar este finde gracias y nos vemos pronto

Lonelywicked .- gracias me alegra que te hayas encontrado con mi fic entonces. Bienvenido y nos vemos pronto

sonrais777.- sii creo que estaban mas emocionadas por los bebes que olvidaron lo demás. ¿printo? (intente averiguar en internet y me apareció una tienda O.o) y con lo del Dramione ya lo tengo preparado y yo igual amo a ese castaño, gracias y nos vemos pronto

diva-akira .-jaja como ves su relación es tan única y adorable, ¿pudiste darte una idea de sus raíces?, lo siento por dejar tanta intriga respecto a esto pero aun no puedo revelar todo y ya casi te pareces a Daimond (si te sugiere Hackear mi cuenta ignórala y avísame) gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos pronto

Emy Song .-jaja gracias y si leíste la parte de arriba te darás cuanta que me despiste de los días y por eso subí antes el capitulo , me agrada que te haya gustado y cuídate igual nos vemos pronto y gracias por comentar

Tsune-sama.- ese es el chiste jaja . gracias por comentar nos vemos

Redoble de tambores

Daimond cuando creí que ya empezábamos a mejorar BUM 3 comentaros (y no es que me moleste me agradan leer tus comentarios me hacen el día) y una teoría que me mato de risa (parece trabalenguas) y mejor dejo aparte lo de su misteriosa herencia (lo se soy mala) pero ya lo iremos aclarando así que tranquila y esperare con ansias tus siguientes teorías. jaja mujer precavida vale por dos? Tengo pensado un castigo que hará que sufran no solo el sino toda su casa en general (pero ya no te diré más). Sirius seguirá apareciendo no te preocupes, porque de eso se trata si te lo digiera acabaría el misterio jajaja y las clases de los Black continúan ya hablare más de ello, jajaja enserio te lo cortaste con las tijeras tu misma jajaja no sé por qué me lo puedo imaginar. Pd7 Lo bueno es que pudiste recordarlo pero leer las respuestas no te deja as ansiosa? Siempre hablo un poco del capítulo cuando respondo y bueno solo un poquito jaja lo pensare y espero haber aclarado tu duda con respecto a sus padres (ya lo leerás) y con lo de la nueva Malfoy tengo pensado en uno, pero también escucho sugerencias y si respetare la tradición Black. Bien creo que es todo. Nos vemos pronto Dai y espero ansias tus siguientes teorías y comentarios

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, ya les comenté que me sorprende que ya casi estemos en 100 comentarios. estoy tan feliz que estoy pensando prepara una pequeña sorpresa para el comentario 100 ¿qué dicen? Tal vez el derecho a conocer el próximo capitulo del miércoles (si alcanzo a subir el finde serian 2) bien espero sus comentarios y suerte al afortunad

Muchas gracias a todos por comentar y nos vemos pronto

Pd. Espero optener los 100 comentarios en este capi (el 9 es uno de mis números favoritos me recuera a mis soshis (GG) T.T)


	10. Chapter 10 Hermanos Mayores

_La mañana siguiente los ruidos de la puerta siendo destrozada más los gritos de Ron, fue lo que despertaron al grupo de adoloridos y resacosos amigos_

 _Neville seguido de Seamus fueron los que abrieron la puerta y alzaron sus varitas en contra de sus otros dos compañeros, que tuvieron la certeza de mantenerse callados, esperaron que las chicas desapreciaran por las escaleras y regresaron a despertar a Dean, necesitaban una ducha de agua fría y una poción para la resaca_

La primera clase del día fue transformaciones junto a los Ravenclaw, los chicos ya repuestos gracias a una poción de la ojimiel, tomaron sus respectivos lugares

-buenos días alumnos-fue el saludo de la profesora-el día de hoy veremos la transformación del humano en objetos y animales. -indico-alguien podría decirme de que se trata-pregunto al aire-señorita Granger-dijo al ver la mano de la chica

-se trata de que un ser humano se somete forzadamente a ser transformado a la voluntad de quien conjura el hechizo-pudo escuchar la risa de Harry y Ron seguramente recordando el incidente de Malfoy en 4°

-excelente señorita Granger-felicito- ¿y qué diferencia hay entre un animago y un humano transformado? -pregunto e nuevo, sin embargo todo el salón se quedó callado-señorita Granger –pidió la profesora

-un animago se transforma a voluntad, además de pasar por un proceso difícil para conseguirlo y la forma, lo define su personalidad, y un ser humano transformado puede ser hechizado por cualquiera con la habilidad y este define el objeto de transformación-recito como hace dos años

-muy bien señorita-dijo lanzando una mirada de reproche a los demás-el día de hoy practicaremos.-

-profesora McGonagall –interrumpió Ronald- No se está olvida dando de algo

-en lo absoluto señor Weasley-dijo molesta por la intromisión

-si-insistió el pelirrojo- Hermione acaba de contestar dos preguntas y olvido lo puntos –

-no he olvidado nada, señor Weasley-dijo seriamente la animaga –los profesores hemos acordado de mantener los puntos de la señorita Granger aparte, debido a los incidentes que visto involucrada-ahora miraba reprobatoriamente al pelirrojo, haciéndole saber que estaba informada de todo- silencio-alzo la voz al ver las protestas de los leones

Las águilas por otro lado miraban burlones a los leones, sin Granger dentro de la jugada, tal vez tendrían mayores oportunidades

-no deberían cantar victoria –dijo la profesora a los Ravenclaw, al ver a donde se dirigían sus pensamientos-puesto que el profesor Flitwick ha decidido hacer lo mismo con la señorita Lovegood-informo

Los Ravenclaw maldijeron su suerte, pues Lovegood al igual que Granger, era quien obtenía la mayor cantidad de puntos para su casa, si era una lunática y todo, sin embargo no quitaba que ella pareciera saber todas las respuestas de los profesores, no por nada era la más inteligente de su año.

La profesora al ver la molestia de todos en el aula y ver más que la castaña parecía encogerse cada segundo en su lugar decidió tomar la palabra

-muy bien, ahora me van a escuchar todos-llamo la atención de todos- los punto de una casa no deben ser responsabilidad de una sola persona y me parece totalmente injusto que mientras unos desperdician los puntos el peleas infantiles-eso último fue dirigido a cierto pelirrojo, que tenía la cara al igual que su cabello, aunque no sabía si de molestia o vergüenza-le encarguen la responsabilidad a sus compañeros, que se esfuerzan en ganar los puntos para que alguien que no es capaz de ganar un solo punto para su casa los desperdicie-exclamo molesta-los puntos de ambas señoritas serán contabilizados aparte, al final será su decisión si deciden colaborar esos puntos a sus casas o desean dejarlos.

-que sucederé si ¿hacen perder puntos a la casa? -pregunto un Ravenclaw

-serán descontado de los puntos que ganen –dijo simplemente

Después de que eso nadie dijo nada más y su clase comenzó.

Durante todas sus clases sucedió lo mismo, incluso con Remus quien dijo que había sido una decisión unánime y que se encontraba en desacuerdo ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo

Durante el almuerzo la tensión podía cortarse en el aire, las opiniones se encontraban divididas, su casa se encontraba sumamente furiosa con el Weasley pues no solo había hecho perder una descomunal falta de puntos, sino que también McGonagall le había descontado otra parte por faltarle el respeto a un compañero y a un perfecto, puntos que veían imposibles de poder recuperar sin la castaña a bordo y gracias a ese idiota, Snape los tenía en el punto de mira, descontándoles puntos sin piedad y castigándolos por todo, definitivamente este no iba a ser un buen año pensaban los leones

Los Ravenclaw se encontraban en conflicto, había perdido a uno de sus mejores elementos, aunque no tenías suficientes pérdidas al igual que los Gryffindor's, Snape se había enterado y les sucedía casi lo mismo que a la mesa dorada, algunos comentaban lo duro del castigo que les fue impuesto y culpaban a Ron y demás compinches por haberlo provocado

Dumbledore por otro lado, pareció agrandar el conflicto creando un nuevo contenedor y colocando los puntos de ambas chicas

Se escuchó varios quejidos al ver ambos contenedores vaciarse significativamente y ser colocados en el nuevo llenándolo con piedras amatistas

Las hermosas piedras moradas tenían la inicial del nombre de las chicas y un grifo colgaba como estandarte, en una bandera con un fondo morado.

Aquella simple acción, pareció agrandar la molestia de los leones, quienes no dejaron de lanzar comentarios ácidos al pelirrojo

Después de aquel incidente y el rumor de lo que le había sucedido entre los chicos de oro y el rubio león las cosas parecieron calmarse, las chicas siguieron ganando puntos a su propio contenedor y la leona seguía con las clases en la enfermería

Las cosas en la enfermería también parecieron calmarse, las serpientes dejaron de seguir llegando lastimadas y solo había uno que otro estudiante.

El mes de septiembre se había acabado sin alguna otra pelea entre la casa de las serpientes y cualquier otra. Ahora se encontraba a mediados de octubre y la castaña salía de su refugio cuando al doblar el pasillo, se encontró con las hermanas de Nott Y Greengrass siendo atacadas, la última defendía a la primera que se hallaba inconsciente,

los chicos de diferentes casas y cursos al verla salieron corriendo.

La leona maldijo entre dientes y se acercó a ayudar a la rubia y la castaña

-tengo que llevarlas a la enfermería-dijo

-no-dijo firmemente la rubia

-pero qué dices estás herida y ella esta inconsciente-

-ningún Slytherin puede ir a la enfermería-informo,

-lo siento- la leona pensaba que era su culpa- si quieres puedo dejarlas, pero déjame llevarlas-

-no se trata por ti- reconforto-si los mayores se enteran, se pondrán furiosos y se culparan-le confió

La chica al ver la situación comprendió a la chica y sintió coraje, era imposible que ni siquiera pudieran curarse adecuadamente- ¿puedes levantarte?-la chica asintió-no te preocupes, no te llevare a la enfermería-le comunico al ver la pregunta a punto de salir levito a la castaña –sígueme-la chica la obedecían con trabajo y pronto llegaron al cuadro donde minutos atrás salió la leona

Para asombro de la rubia llegaron a una pequeña sala común y la ojimiel entro a una de las habitaciones y dejo con cuidado a la castaña ojiazul y empezó a tratarla bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia, que tomo asiento al no sentirse segura de soportar su propio cuerpo, había utilizado mucha magia

La castaña apenas termino, se acercó a la rubia con una especie de botiquín

-no lo necesito-dijo tratando de sonar fuerte

-dile eso a otra persona-comento divertido al ver su intento fallido-además dijiste que no querías preocupar a tu hermana- sabía que jugo sucio, pero aquello pareció haber funcionado-se encuentra bien solo está durmiendo-dijo después de un rato al ver la mirada preocupada que lanzaba a su amiga-

-auch-se quejo

-lo siento-la castaña acerco su rostro y empezó a soplar la herida sabía que eso calmaría el ardor del díctamo

La rubia la miraba desconcertada, esa Gryffindor no solo las había ayudado en varias ocasiones, sino que también se había peleado con las demás casas para defenderlos y ahora se encontraba aquí curando delicadamente sus heridas

-por qué no descansas un momento-le recomendó a la ojiazul que sintió la pesadez de su cuerpo. acepto acostándose a un lado de su amiga y pensando en el comportamiento extraño de la leona

La castaña entro un par de horas después al oír ruidos provenientes de la habitación

-veo que han despertado-señalo -traje algo de comer -continuo mientras colocaba una bandeja de sándwiches y un par de vasos de jugo de calabaza en medio de ambas

-por qué haces esto- no pudo evitar cuestionar la rubia

-pensé que tendría hambre- respondió

-no, no esto-señalando la comida- ¿Por qué nos ayudas?

\- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? -respondió confundida

-somos de Slytherin-

-no veo el problema-dijo para desesperación de la rubia

-soy hija de un mortifago-hablo finalmente la castaña ojiazul, al ver la frustración de su amiga

-a eso-dijo restado importancia ante el ceño fruncido de ambas-escuchen-pidió mirándolas seriamente–no me importa lo que seas-dijo mirando a los ojos a la rubia-mucho menos quien es tu padre-ahora fue el turno de la castaña-si está en mis manos ayudar a quien lo necesite yo lo hare sin dudar-

-¿enserio no te importa mi padre?-pregunto escéptica la castañita

-no-

-tu… tu no crees que…que sea igual a el-tartamudeaba la pequeña serpiente

-eso, solo lo podrás decidir tu-la leona tomo la manos de la chica y continúo-lo que yo diga o crea, no debería importarte mucho menos lo que digan los demás –dijo al ver cual realmente era su duda-solo recuerda que tú no eres el y que siempre tendrás a personas apoyándote-señalo con la cabeza a la rubia que observaba atenta-y si lo permites yo también puedo ayudarte-con eso ultimo la pequeña se echó a sus brazos a llorar desahogando todas su dudas e incertidumbres

Ella no quería ser como su padre y no le gustaba lo que él hacía, mucho menos la gente pareciera pensar que ella seguiría sus pasos, por eso cuando alguien, además de sus amigos le dijo que no veía a un monstro en ella, no pudo evitar llorar y comentarle todo esto entre hipidos a la castaña.

La castaña fue paciente y escucho todo lo que la pequeña decía e incluso consoló a la rubia que de un momento a otro empezó a llorar al escuchar los pensamientos que atormentaba a su amiga

Astoria sabía que los tenía, pero no a tal punto. De pronto la leona se encontró con dos pequeñas serpientes en sus brazos tratando de reconfortarlas

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Cala una vez que se hubo calmado

-es mi refugio-contesto acostada la leona en la enorme cama con las chicas a sus lados -pueden mantener esto en secreto-pidió

-claro-aceptaron-sueles venir muy seguido-dijo Astoria

-a veces-contesto simplemente-creo que será mejor ir a buscar algo de comer-dijo al sentir sus estomago quejarse y ve la bandeja con los alimentos tirada en el piso-vamos –las alentó a levantarse y se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar algo de comer, mientras mantenía una amena charla con las serpientes

Otra que también se encontrada en una situación con pequeñas serpientes era Luna

Se encontraba en la biblioteca, cuando escucho una acalorada discusión entre las pequeñas en el área de estudios muggles

-te digo, que no hay-

-yo vi a la rubia de Ravenclaw leer ese libro ayer aquí Lene-dijo Isabella-debe estar aquí-

-dejen de gritar, nos van a sacar-pedía la pequeña Elizabeth

-silencio Lizzie- gritaron ambas

La rubia se acercó a calmar a las pequeñas antes que llegara la bibliotecaria

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto la ojigris, sin embargo todas las miradas recayeron en el libro que traía en sus manos

-¿de dónde lo sacaste?-fue lo que dijeron señalando el libro

-¿esto?-dijo mientras levantaba al parecer el objeto de discusión-Herms me lo presto

-entonces no hay otra copia-dijo tristemente Lizzie

-según Hermione, no-contesto rompiendo las ilusiones de las pequeñas – pero creo que, a Hermione, no le molestara prestárselos-comento para alegría de las pequeñas

La rubia se quedó un rato más prometiéndoles a las serpientes hablar con su castaña amiga para que les dejara su libro. Y se encamino rumbo al comedor para buscar a su amiga, esperando que esta bajara a cenar, pero no la vio por ningún lado, se encogió en hombros y se dijo que mañana hablaría con ella a primera hora

El viernes por la noche mientras realizaba sus rondas escucho unos pequeños sollozos en un pasillo abandonado, se acercó con curiosidad y observo a la pequeña hermana de Pansy, sentada abrazando sus rodillas tratando de menguar sus sollozos y la castaña se pregunta si tendría algún tipo de imán, que últimamente no paraba de encontrarse con alguna serpiente

sin embargo, su noble corazón la hizo acercarse a descubrir lo que le ocurría la pequeña

-Silene-llamo, la pequeña se colocó rápidamente de pie sujetando un libro en su mano y tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama

-Hermione-le llamo entre sus lágrimas

\- ¿qué haces aquí pequeña? deberías estar en tu habitación durmiendo-la simple mención de aquello, hizo que nuevamente comenzara a llorar y la ojimiel no pudo evitar acercarse a consolarla- Ya…ya …tranquila, porque no me cuentas que sucedió tal vez pueda ayudarte.

-Pansy….Pansy prometió leerme un cuento esta noche…pero…cuando fui a su habitacion….me regaño….me dijo que no ….tenía cinco años….y ….y –intentaba relatar la pequeña entre sollozos-yo siento que ….ya no me quiere-dijo llorando más amrgamente-….se la pasa hablando de los gemelos….y ….si ya no me quiere…..y si mis papas también me …..dejan de querer...yo los quiero mucho-

La mayor a pesar de no tener hermanitos, no pudo evitar sentir una enorme ternura hacia la pequeña que lloraba en sus brazos y tratar de consolarla asegurándole que sus padres y Pansy jamás dejarían de quererla, al final logro conversarla y junto con la promesa, de que le leería esta noche todos los cuentos que quisiera

estaban a punto de irse cuando unos pasos las alertaron y por la entrada del pasillo aparecieron las otras dos pequeñas, que al oír la oferta de la leona pidieron con ojos de cachorrito poder unírseles y las Gryffindor no pudo evitar llevarlas a su refugio en donde, le leyó un par de historias hasta que finalmente se durmieron, la ojimiel las arropo y dejo la puerta abierta, por si acaso también la suya y se acostó a dormir

A la mañana siguiente la leona entro seguida de unas alegres y sonrientes serpientes, que se despidieron alegremente y corrieron a su mesa a tomar sus respectivos alimentos.

la chica se dirigió a su mesa con paso tranquilo sintiendo la mirada de todos encima en especial la de cierto pelirrojo, de lejos pudo ver con los hermanos de las pequeñas las cuestionaban y ellas los ignoraban olímpicamente. Sonrió, pudo ver como Neville amenaza con la mirada a Ron

-déjalo, si no quiere entender que venga y me lo diga a la cara, con mucho gusto lo enfrentare-le dijo a su rubio amigo

-y perderme la oportunidad de defender tu honor y partirle la cara-exclamo divertido

-creo que no necesito que nadie me defienda, se defenderme solita-

-lo siento, es mi deber como hermano mayor adoptivo-

-No recuerdo haberte adoptado –

-no seas tonta, yo te adopte a ti-se rio el chico

-creo que, sin mal no recuerdo, soy más grande que tu-dijo no queriéndose dejar vencer

-aun así no conseguirás que le rompa la cara a quien intente hacerles algo-respondió burlón-te dejare espantarme las novias que quieran aprovecharse de mi inocencia-ofreció al ver el ceño fruncido de la castaña

-buenos dias ¿de qué habla? -saludo Luna tomando lugar a lado de la chica

-de la forma un tanto especial de Neville de resolver todo a golpes-informo la chica-y de dejarnos espantar a sus novias

-bueno, no pensaba pedirle permiso, pero es bueno saberlo-dijo simplemente la rubia-espero que no intente lo mismo con los nuestros- añadió en falso tono de confidente

-luna ¿quiénes son los desgraciados quienes se han atrevido? -exclamo en tono sorprendido y levemente celoso

Las carcajadas de las chicas no tardaron en llegar, para desconcierto del rubio y sus amigos que acababan de llegar, después de calmarse le contaron lo sucedido y se burlaron de chico

Sin embargo, se unieron a él, cuándo comento su deseo de "charlar "con sus futuros prospectos, las chicas no pudieron evitar rodar los ojos y mencionar un audible "hombres" que fue aceptado por las féminas que estaban atentas a la conversación.

Después de ese día la leona se vio rodeada de pequeñas serpientes, que la buscaban para conversar o simplemente ayudarlas con sus tareas en la biblioteca y no tardaron en las otras dos al ver las fáciles e instructivas tutorías que daba la castaña, en especial cuando ayudaba a las de 5° en sus clases para los TIMO´s

-Herms- la llamo la pequeña Isabella, cuando estaban en una de las improvisadas sesiones de estudio aquel martes

-si-contesto levantado la vista del libro de transformaciones que le había dado McGonagall por su cumpleaños

-sabes cómo hacer una crostata di frutta- había intentado pedírselo a los elfos, pero estos no parecían entender de qué les hablaba

-nunca la he preparado, pero podemos intentarlo-ofreció, al ver que la pequeña parecía feliz de que alguien por fin entendiera de lo que hablaba

-¡si!- exclamo feliz

Las chicas dejaron sus estudios por un momento y se dirigieron felices a las cocinas para pedirles a los elfos algunos ingredientes y se encaminaron al "refugio" de la castaña

Pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde, intentado hacer el pedido de la pequeña y las otras chicas que también quisieron hacer un pastel.

El pequeño contingente de serpientes se dirigía a su sala común, contentas de haber logrado su cometido

-Blaise, Blaise adivina que traje-decía una emocionada Isabella

-ahora no, Bell-dijo molesto el moreno

-pero, mira hice tu postre favorito

-Que no es momento-levanto la voz

-mira, mira, sé que lo habías estado deseando-ignoro por completo la voz y procedió a destapar el pequeño contenedor y acercarlo a su hermano

Sin embargo, él se levantó abruptamente y tiro el pequeño pastel que su hermana acercaba y comenzó a gritar exaltado.

La pequeña miraba su obra en el piso y no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, el grito de Silene fue lo que la saco de su estado

-HUBIESE DESEADO QUE HERMIONE FUERA MI HERMANA-le grito a Pansy, entonces se fijó que al parecer no era la única quien mantenía una discusión, pues a lo lejos observo a la tranquila Lizzie aventarle el pastel que había hecho a su hermana, antes de salir corriendo, Silene la siguió e Isabella le dirigió su mirada más envenenada su hermano antes de correr tras sus amigas.

-entiendo que tengan sus propios problemas-fue la voz de Cala, la que saco a todos de esa tensión

-pero, no debieron pagar con ellas sus frustraciones-añadió Astoria

\- las niñas se esforzaron mucho-siguió la pequeña Nott

-y todo porque las escucharon hablar de lo mucho que extrañaban sus postres favoritos-comento la rubia molesta

-si van a seguir con esa actitud será mejor que se abstengan de hacer comentarios-pidió a ojiazul

-o promesas falsas-dijo eso ultimo hacia Pansy, que se removió incomoda ante la mirada de la menor de las Greengrass, para luego de desparecer seguida de la castaña en busca de las pequeñas

-por qué me siento realmente mal- dijo Malfoy

-porque, lo que hicieron está realmente mal- dijo Nott degustando su pequeño pastel de moras silvestres

-yo no tengo hermanitas-dijo confundido

-pero tampoco hiciste nada para ayudarlas e incluso les gritaste-contesto Daphne comiendo también pastel de cítricos

-y por qué ustedes están tan cómodos-cuestiono molesta Tracey

-bueno mi querida Davis, eso es porque nosotros no fuimos unos cretinos con nuestras hermanas –dijo simplemente el castaño

Ante este comentario las otras serpientes no pudieron evitar dejar salir un pequeño grito de frustración y salir realmente enfadados de la sala común al ver los pasteles en el piso

-¿no crees que te pásate?-dijo la mayor de lo Greengrass

-nah, es su deber como hermanos, el cuidarlas y protegerlas –contesto- no apartarlas de lado

-ellos, no han pasado tanto tiempo con ellas, como nosotros-comento preocupada

-entonces, es hora de que se hagan cargo-dijo dando por finalizada la conversación-es una pena por los pasteles, se veían demasiado ricos- dijo mientras se acercaba al crostata del piso y tomaba un pedazo de encima-¡delicioso!-exclamo. ante la mirada reprobatoria de la castaña-rubia

¿Que tal? Como saben, gracias a los que comentaron y a los que me tienen en favoritos y siguen la historia y bienvenidos a los nuevos

marisol castillo.- lo lamento justo vi tu review cuando publiqué así que no pude añadirlo al capítulo anterior. Yo igual pensé dejarle a Hermione alguien en quien confiar dentro del castillo y minni siempre ha demostrado ser cercana a Hermione, pero a la vez imparcial. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capitulo anterior y gracias por comentar nos vemos

diva-akira.-debes admitirlo…se lo merecían jaja. Si su padre es algo, pero, en fin. Jaja las serpientes mmmm podría ser jaja y no te imaginas suposiciones mas locas me han dado (véase comentario de Daimond) y no te preocupes con gusto leeré todo lo que escribas, muchas gracias por comentar nos vemos pronto. Saludos

Creatures Queen.- lo se yo igual lo amo XD, siempre he pensado que se merece más protagónico, en fin, gracias por comentar y nos vemos pronto

Kat 17.- hola de nuevo. gracias por esperar y bueno ya tenemos capi nuevo espero que haya sido de tu agrado, la razón es porque pondría en sobre-aviso a sus enemigos y otras personas, por el momento desea permanecer en secreto lo de la heredera de los fundadores. Espero haber resuelto tu duda, gracias por comentar y nos vemos pronto

Lila2234.- hola lila, jaja gracias por tu comentario y lamento que no hallas sido el 100, nuestro Neville ha crecido XD. Lo se la cálida bienvenida de su padre. Jaja ya me estaban pidiendo mucho la presencia de esos gemelos y Sirius así que decidí traerlos. Neville originalmente es Rubio me pareció mejor dejarlo como el original, si no dirían que es el remplazo de Harry. Debo admitir que hasta ahora tomo sentido tu comentario ese día T.T soy un poco despistada. Jaja las serpientes saben adaptarse a lo que sea y yo adoro la pareja de Draco y Herms, aunque también le tengo aprecio a Theo, jaja gracias por el abrazo y te envió uno igual, lo se ustedes son los mas beneficiados si me confundo. Siiii pero no te unas a lado oscuro. jaja morirás de risa con los comentarios de Dai enserio. Y suena tentador lo del árbol, talvez un día que no ande ocupada puedan ayudar y sacar algo, en fin, nos vemos bye

LeslieeMariia gracias a ti por el comentario y bienvenida, me alegra que te guste como desarrolle a Herms gracias y nos vemos pronto

marisol castillo Hola Marisol, si Herms ya es demasiado grande para saber lo que desea y lo suficiente madura para ir en busca de eso. Si las serpientes ya empiezan a tener una idea de ella, y ven que a veces no todo es lo que parece. Ron se lo merecía y quien mejor que el autonombrado hermano de Herms. Gracias por el comentario y si esos dos sufrirán sin Herms a su lado. Saludos y nos vemos pronto

yacc32 .- Neville es un león después de todo ¿no? Gracias por el comentario, saludos y nos vemos

 **Gabu5698**.- el afortunado 100, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y si no he leído muchas de esas, así que decidí hacer la propia, me alegra que te haya gustado y no tengo pensado dejarla (Dai, lila, Sonrais y algunos más me matarían por eso (los quiero chicos)) y bueno ya tengo escrito algo de dramione.

Alexa SixT .- Thank´s, and i'm so glad you liked it. See you son

Reno Alvarez.- lo sé, ese día pensé que solo a mí me pasaba jaja, gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos pronto

.- hola bienvenida, espero que te halla gustado el capitulo y gracias por comentar, hermi debe tener amigos que la sepan valorar. Saludos y nos vemos pronto

sonrais777.- jaja lo se esa amor se siente en el aire. Jaja Neville es un buen hermano que te puedo decir, y bueno es una de mis parejas pensadas, igual a mi me cae bien. Gracias por comentar y nos vemos pronto.

Tsune-sama.- Tsune-Kun (tengo la impresión que eres Kun, corrígeme si me equivoco) a veces no tanto, pero Nev es otra cosa . Gracia por tu comentario y nos vemos pronto. Saludos

Sara.- Gracias y también por tu comentario, saludos y nos vemos pronto

Daimond. Ves, debes revisar mas seguido y no se por que me lo esperaba jaja ni modos ya somos dos, si me imagino tu tortura. Y lo de su herencia aun está por verse y si Hermi sufrió mucho en su infancia gracias a su padre. jaja tu sigue pensado yo te espero. Minni les dio a los leones y las águilas algo de que arrepentirse, Nevi el un gran hermano dispuesto a defender a sus hermanitas. Y las serpientes siempre han sido una de las casas mas unidas y sabrán cobrarse en el momento apropiado. Tenían que festejar entre tanto alboroto, bueno Cissy aun no tiene idea, pero no está demás. Posiblemente Luna ya lo haya descubierto, jaja luna es una caja de misterios, siempre sabe más de lo que aparenta. Jaja me di cuenta, pero me encanta leer tus comentarios y tus pd. Lo tendré en cuanta para la siguiente ves, nos vemos pronto Dai.

loremmac hola de nuevo lore, espero que te halla gustado hasta ahora como se desarrolla y las señoras harían todo por sus hijos, aunque igual comparto tu opinión y el padre de Herms bueno ese es otro intolerante y la madre mmmm lo veremos mas adelante jaja. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos pronto.

Bien chicos y chicas es todo por hoy, lamento subirlo tarde, pero surgieron algunas cosas

Nos vemos el viernes o sábado bye

Pd. Olvidaba decirles, si lo desean pueden agregarme en Twitter estoy como yoxo_86 saludos y chao.


	11. Chapter 11- Ayuda

**Todo lo que reconozcas en obra de J.K. Rowling y lo demás es solo de mi alocada imaginación, siento el retraso, pero tengo una excelentes escusa...bien no la tengo, simplemente lo olvide. Les traigo un capitulo un poco especial, les juro que aunque trate, no pude evitar escribirlo, simplemente rondaba en mi mente, bien mejor los dejo seguir leyendo**

 _-ellos, no han pasado tanto tiempo con ellas, como nosotros-comento preocupada_

 _-entonces, es hora de que se hagan cargo-dijo dando por finalizada la conversación-es una pena por los pasteles, se veían demasiado ricos- dijo mientras se acercaba al crostata del piso y tomaba un pedazo de encima-¡delicioso!-exclamo ante la mirada reprobatoria de la castaña-rubia_

El trio de hermanos cretinos y Malfoy, se encontraba buscando a las pequeñas por todo el castillo, pero no había una sola señal de ella.

Había intentado en los jardines y junto al lago, el gran comedor y la torre de astronomía, e incluso la biblioteca esperando que se encontraran junto a la castaña y la rubia ojigris, pero no habían tenido suerte

Regresaron al gran comedor esperando que fueran a cenar, pero jamás llegaron.

Decidieron ir a la sala común creyendo que se encontraba en su habitación, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando se encontraron con las camas vacías, pasaron toda la noche en vela esperándolas, pero para su GRAN preocupación no regresaron esa noche.

La mañana siguiente, pensaron encontrarlas desayunado, pero no había ni un solo rastro, lo que acentuó su preocupación, fueron las hermanas de sus otros dos amigos, las cuales les aseguraron que se encontraban bien y estaban en su salón de clases.

Intentaron encontrarla entre clases, pero estas se escabullían hábilmente y durante los recesos no pudieron encontrarlas, al igual que la comidas.

Por la noche enfrentaron una situación similar, decidieron salir en busca, de donde sea que estuviesen.

A lo lejos vieron a la rubia de Ravenclaw saltando felizmente a un lugar desconocido

-Lovegood-llamaron, tal vez ella tuviese alguna idea de donde se encontraban las pequeñas

-si-respondió

-has visto a nuestras hermanas-cuestiono Zabini

-si-

-¿y bien?- dijo Davis al ver que la rubia se había quedado callada

-¿bien qué?-contesto confundida

-¿dónde están?-esa pequeña rubia los estaba sacando de sus casillas

-con Hermione, ha estado calmándolas todo el día-le dijo preocupada

-crees que podamos verlas-pidió la rubia

-no creo que sea los más conveniente-opino-las chicas están un poco sentidas aun

-genial, nuestras hermanas no odian-exclamo Pansy

-aun no llegan a ese punto-dijo la ojigris analizando-yo diría más bien, enfadadas-

-Lovegood, no estas ayudando-menciono el platinado a ver a sus amigos, Blaise se daba de golpes contra la pared, Tracey se comía las uñas nerviosa y Pansy se reclamaba a si misma

-lo siento-se disculpo

-¿qué debo hacer, para que me perdone?-exclamo furioso el moreno

-primero debemos verlas-dijo Tracey

-o hacer que nos escuchen-dijo irónica la azabache

-así, que se trata de eso-dijo simplemente la Ravenclaw –creo que tengo una idea

\- ¿para qué nos perdonen?-dijo feliz el moreno

-si-contesto-pero necesitamos la ayuda de Hermione

Las serpientes se removieron incomodas ante lo dicho por la chica

-Lovegood, agradecemos el gesto, pero creo que lo mejor es que lo resolvamos nosotros-dijo la azabache

-bien, si necesitan ayuda, no duden en avisarnos-y desapareció dando pequeños saltitos por el pasillo

El jueves llego con el anuncio de una pequeña salida por la tarde para conseguir los disfraces del Halloween

Las pequeñas serpientes se las arreglaron nuevamente para evitar a sus hermanos, la rubia y la castaña se dirigían hacia Hogsmeade, y de allí al mundo muggle para conseguir sus disfraces y también el de las pequeñas que habían prometido conseguirlos, cuando se vieron abordadas en su carruaje por un significante número de serpientes, era una suerte que hubieran agarrado una de las grandes

-muy bien Lovegood, acepto tu propuesta-dijo seriamente la azabache

-dinos que hacer para ganar el perdón de nuestras hermanas-continuo Davis

-haremos todo lo necesario-aseguro Zabini

La castaña miro a su rubia amiga, interrogando con la mirada ante aquella extraña petición

La rubia le resumió su encuentro anterior y pidió su ayuda para resolver aquel delicado asunto.

Decidieron bajarse antes del carruaje, para poder pensar alguna solución al inesperado problema.

-creo que tengo un plan, pero no creo que les guste-mirando en dirección de los chicos

-habla Granger-pidió el rubio

La leona les conto brevemente su plan y como espero

-me niego rotundamente-grito el platinado

-a no, dragón tú me ayudaras quieras o no-lo amenazo la azabache

-pero es tu hermana-le reclamo

-y tú le gritaste, tanto como yo-ataco-además eres mi amigo

Aquello convenció al chico que acepto refunfuñando y Tracey miro al último integrante masculino

-la excusa del amigo, no funcionara en mi-le advirtió a su rubia amiga

La chica se encontraba desesperada, tenía que ofrecerle algo tentador a su amigo, si quería que este aceptase.

La castaña está encendiendo su cigarrillo, cuando recordó la afición del ojiazul por uno de sus vicios

-¿y qué dices, de uno de estos?-pregunto agitando una pequeña caja llena de cigarrillos

-creo, que tenemos un trato- tomando la caja entre sus manos y retirando uno, lo coloco entre sus labios y tomo rosto de la ojimiel y acerco su rostro,

Se retiró después hubo encendido su cigarrillo

-creí que dijiste, que era un sucio vicio-se burló exhalando el humo

-eso, no quita lo adictivo-respondió copiando el gesto de la chica-Fresas

Este pequeño intercambio fue observado atentamente por las serpientes, que se quedaron atónitos, ante la acción del su amigo

La rubia ojigris únicamente miraba curiosa los pequeños círculos que exhalaban ambos castaños.

-bien, ya que tenemos todo acordado será mejor irnos, no disponemos de mucho tiempo-apuro la leona y partió rumbo a las tres escobas, para desaparecer por la chimenea a la mansión Black, donde unos apretados, estudiantes realizaron su primer viaje en auto excepto por Malfoy y Pansy

La noche del baile se encontraban todos los estudiantes disfrutando en el gran comedor, las pequeñas serpientes estaban extremadamente felices por sus trajes de princesas y agradecían a la leona, que iba vestida con un traje griego con su cabello recogió en una corona de olivos y sus sandalias doradas y la rubia quien iba felizmente de una hermosa ángel

De pronto un vals empezó a sonar

-es una lástima, que no tengamos a nuestros príncipes-comento Silene con su disfraz de aurora

-hubiera sido grandioso-dijo Isabella con su vestido de Ariel en color aguamarina, que hacía resaltar su cabello castaño elegantemente arreglado

-si-suspiro Lizzie vestida de Bella

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la voz, las hizo voltear, encontrándose a un apuesto Blaise vestido con su elegante traje blanco que resaltaba su morena piel

-permitiría esta hermosa princesa, un baile a su estúpido hermano que busca su perdón-comento galantemente haciendo una reverencia y ofreciendo su mano

La pequeña Isabella dio un pequeño grito antes de tomar su mano e irse a la pista a bailar

Sus amigas veían con envidia a la de ojos purpuras y nuevamente un carraspeo la hizo voltear a ver a sus hermanas con sus disfraces de vampiresa y veela, para desilusión de las pequeñas

Pero se corrieron dejando ver a Theo y Draco vestidos elegantemente de príncipes, los cuales le dieron una reverencia antes de ser arrastrados por las pequeñas a hasta donde su amiga bailaba con su hermano

Draco llevaba un traje negro con una capa verde esmeralda, se había negado a usar una roja

Theo por otro lado portaba un pantalón azul oscuro con una camisa blanca y encima traía un elegante saco azul con dorado que resaltaba sus ojos y su cabello el cual incluso había hecho crecer un poco y tenía firmen firmemente atado

Las chicas que veían la escena sintieron envidia de las pequeñas que bailaban con los apuestos príncipes

La leona también contemplaba la escena enternecida al ver la felicidad de las pequeñas

Pero un apuesto caballero en su brillante armadura llamo su atención

-gustaría esta bella dama, concederme el honor de bailar conmigo-pidió galantemente Neville

-estaría encantada-respondió y se unió a los demás en la pista de baile

-me encanta el traje, pero es demasiado pesado-confeso el rubio a su amiga después de que le preguntara si se encontraba cansado

La castaña rio antes de sacar su varita de un lugar en su pierna y lanzarle un hechizo a su amigo, que suspiro aliviado y volvió a guardar su varita

-hechizo peso pluma-reconoció-por qué no lo pensé antes-dijo frustrado y agradeció a la ojimiel mientras continuaban bailando

-iré por algo de beber-anuncio después de bailar varias piezas-¿qué quieres?

-un jugo de calabaza, no estaría nada mal- dijo quedándose en un lugar cercano a la pista, mientras esperaba a su amigo

Un apuesto príncipe vestido de blanco, apareció y le tendió su mano para invitarla a bailar, la diosa atenea dio una leve sonrisa antes de aceptar.

Todos los primeros años se había retirado por lo que solo quedaban los años superiores a 5to

-debo agradecerte por la ayuda-comento el moreno a medio baile después de charla un rato- nunca había visto a Isabella tan feliz-

-no es nada, ustedes hicieron la mayor parte, yo solo conseguí los trajes-resto importancia

-aun así, sin estos –dijo señalando su traje-hubiera sido imposible- y en una inesperada vuelta termino en brazos de un castaño, mientras el moreno tomaba una hermosa ángel, que minutos antes se encontraba muy sonriente con el castaño que ahora tenía.

-sabes me siento engañado-comento divertido

-y eso porque-contesto la ojimiel

-si hubiera sabido que iríamos al mundo muggle y allí podría conseguir todos los cigarros que quisiera, no me hubiera dejado embaucar por una sola cajita-reclamo en un falso tono de molestia

La chica rio ante sus reclamos y contesto- si no te hubieras dejado embaucar, muy probablemente no hubieras conocido aquella tienda

-parece que tienes razón-acepto

-siempre la tengo-se burlo

-aun así, no quita el hecho que te hayas aprovechado de mi inocencia-dijo en tono falsamente dolido y antes que pudiera contestar se encontró en las manos del último de los príncipes de esa noche

Desde la mesa de bebidas uno furioso Pelirrojo veía a la pareja y aplastaba fuertemente su vaso entre sus manos, mientras escuchaba las quejas y comentarios despectivos de su novia.

Harry por otro lado, miraba con el ceño fruncido a aquella extraña pareja y no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, pensaba que la chica era una hipócrita y muy dentro de su ser no podía evitar darle la razón a Ron, ella los había abandonado por esos mortífagos de la que tanto defendieron.

Hermione se encontraba tensa al igual que el platinado. Muy dentro de ella, no dejaba de pensar. Cómo fue que el rubio había aceptado bailar con ella. Y este se cuestionaba por que había aceptado la chica, bien pudo haberlo dejado y no seguir dando vueltas entre sus brazos. Y maldecía a Pansy por haberlo empujado.

No dijeron nada, pues se sentía realmente incomodos, para suerte de ambos la melodía término y ambos pudieron retirarse, el platinado escolto a la castaña al mismo lugar donde la esperaba Neville

-Longbottom-saludo el platinado

-Malfoy- devolvió el saludo

-Granger- dijo por último antes de retirarse

Su rubio amigo la interrogo con la mirada y ella se encogió en hombros y tomo el vaso de las manos de su amigo y bebió hasta no dejar una sola gota

-ese, era mi Whiskey -reclamo

-lo necesitaba más que tu-contestó, y arrastro al rubio de nuevo a la pista antes de que volviera a quejarse, la noche transcurrió lo más feliz, la castaña disfrutaba bailando con su amigo y con las dos serpientes que no paraban de hacer cambiar a sus parejas

Blaise había resultado ser muy divertido, con sus anécdotas y sus bromas y el serio y callado Theo, se volvía más risueño con un par de copas encima

Otro que estaba de lo más alegre era su rubio amigo, bailando con la mayor de los Greengrass, la pareja de baile de Blaise antes de que este la hiciera cambiar.

-no debes preocuparte, Blaise es inofensivo-le dijo al ver la mirada que le dirigía a su moreno amigo, que se encontraba bailando con la castaña

-lo sé, aunque no parece ser lo mismo con Nott-comento al ver al chico bailar con su pequeña hermana rubia

-no lo creo-la chica sabía que mentía, pero no pudo evitar defender a su amigo de aquel rubio, aún más, cuando se enteró de la golpiza que les había dado a los ex-amigos de la Gryffindor.

Ahora colocando sus manos en sus fuertes hombros entendía, como fue posible.

El rubio león hace un rato que había dejado su armadura y se había quedado con una simple camisa de mangas largas de algodón y un pantalón café también de algodón y holgado, con sus botas de piel de dragón, por lo que la castaña casi rubia podía percatarse perfectamente del trabajado cuerpo del león,

Esta se encontraba con un vestido de lo que parecía ser un hada, su largo vestido azul, acentuaba perfectamente sus ojos y abrazaba cada curva.

Sin embargo, aquel rubio no parecía notar o era demasiado bueno fingiendo. Ese detalle no parecía pasar desapercibido por la princesa de hielo, quien sonrió levemente y continúo bailando con el apuesto ex- caballero.

El chico si se había fijado, pero hacia todo lo posible para no bajar su mirada y agradecía ser casi dos cabezas más grande que la castaña de Slytherin.

Por ahora se conformaba con mirar su brillante cabello, el cual era más claro que su amiga castaña, podría decirse que era casi rubio, delineo su rostro que tenía una pequeña sonrisa, tenía unos brillantes ojos azules, una nariz respingona y uno rosados y generoso labios.

El chico aparto la vista antes de cometer una locura y observo a sus hermanas no oficiales. Para su alivio Luna ahora bailaba con Malfoy y Herms con Nott, Zabini se encontraba con la pareja de Malfoy quien resultaba ser Parkinson y cerca estaba Davis y un chico de Slytherin.

La noche continúo su rumbo, con los felices y alcoholizados estudiantes disfrutando su baile.

El primer fin de semana de noviembre llego y la heredera de los fundadores caminaba sin ver, por los pasillos de san Mungo, hasta que choco con alguien

-disculpe, no miraba mi camino- decía la castaña

-Hermione-

-Neville-

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el rubio y extendió la mano para ayudar a su amiga

-Tonks, tuvo un accidente en una misión-contesto

\- ¿se encuentra bien?-

-sí, afortunadamente-dijo aliviada- solo un par de heridas y una pierna rota y deberá permanecer en cama por un par de días-

-pobre Tonks, y precisamente ella, que no puede estar quieta un minuto-comentó divertido

-sí, su madre se encuentra con ella regañándola-se rio la chica- ¿y tú? ¿Vienes a ver a tus padres?

-sí, vengo cada primer fin de semana del mes, - le dijo-¿quieres conocerlos?-pregunto tímidamente

-me encantaría-acepto gustosa la chica, con una deslumbrante sonrisa, no quería hacer sentir incomodo a su amigo

-sígueme-y comenzó a guiarla por interminables pasillos-tienes suerte, hoy se encuentran de buen humor –le compartió el rubio, hasta que al fin llegaron al final del pasillo, que tenía una gran ventana, en la que podías ver toda la habitación blanca, con dos camas con una mesita separándolas y un par de sillas

Donde se encontraba los padres y la abuela del rubio, que al verlos le hizo una seña invitándolos a entrar.

-abuela te presento a Hermione Granger –inicio el rubio cuando llegaron junto señora-Hermione ella es mi abuela Augusta Longbottom

-es un placer conocerla señora Longbottom-saludo la ojimiel

-lo mismo digo señorita, mi nieto me ha hablado mucho de usted-dijo la abuela del chico

-Hermione-llamo-ven- la chica miro a la abuela del rubio y esta le dio permiso para ir con su nieto-mira mama, ella es Hermione, mi amiga –presento a una mujer con su largo cabellos negros sentada en una cama, su piel era blanca y sus rasgos finos-ella es mi madre Alice Longbottom

-mucho gusto señora-saludo amablemente la leona, la madre del chico al escucharla, dirigió su perdida mirada en ella y tomo su rostro en una de sus manos.

Lo que sucedió entonces, fue algo que no pudo explicar, escucho una voz en su cabeza

-ayúdanos…ayúdanos por favor-pedía la misteriosa voz de mujer-mi esposo…mi esposo

La chica dirigió su mirada al hombre que se encontraba sentado junto a su mujer y tenía la mirada fija en ella, y la chica sin saber porque, coloco su mano en la cabeza y sintió sus anillos calentarse ante de adentrase en una especie de recuerdo

Podía ver a Bellatrix, torturando a la una hermosa pelinegra y después se dirigió a un hombre azabache que era sujetado por dos tipos con mascaras

Mortífagos

-Bellatrix apresúrate, no tardaran el llegar-dijo la gruesa voz de un hombre

-deja de molestar Crouch-dijo la inconfundible voz de la mortifaga- que no ves que me estoy divirtiendo

De repente la desquiciada mujer, hizo un muy complicado movimiento de varita y susurro un largo hechizo, antes de que un rayo naranja se dirigiera al padre de Neville, lo último que vio fue a la mortifaga lanzar un crucio tras otro.

-Hermione…Hermione-escucho que la llamaban

La chica salió de su transe y regreso la mirada a la mujer y escuchaba perfectamente sus suplicas y la leona recordó ese hechizo, lo recordaba, pero la pregunta era de

¿Dónde?

Donde lo había escuchado y la respuesta llego a su mente con la voz del sanador goblin

-ese, es un hechizo poderoso y antiguo, Hermione-decía el goblin-puede dejar encerrados a la persona en su mente y sufrir una muerte silenciosa, sin poder decir nada -

Y la castaña relaciono los hechos

Bellatrix los había encerrado en sus mentes y después había lanzados los crucios, para fingir que el daño se debía a estos. Era un plan muy elaborado y nadie se daría cuenta.

-señorita Granger-la voz de la abuela del su amigo la regreso a la realidad

\- ¿Hermione?-llamo-¿te encuentras bien?-cuestiono al ver que su amiga reacciono a su voz

-Neville, lo que estoy a punto de decirte no puede salir de esta habitación-dijo seriamente la chica

-Herms ¿Qué pasa? -

-Necesito que me lo jures por tu casa Neville-dijo más seria mirando al chico a los ojos

El rubio al ver la decidida mirada de la ojimiel soltó un suspiro y dijo-Abuela-

La abuela del rubio, miraba perspicazmente a la castaña, sabía que la chica era de ascendencia muggle, lo cual era un misterio que conociera las costumbres sangre pura. Sin embargo, acato el pedido de su nieto y pronuncio el juramento que había escuchado de Sirius.

-muy bien señorita Granger ya está hecho ¿podría comenzar a hablar?-el tono de voz de la señora cambio a uno más formal, que solía utilizar en las audiencias de Wizengamot

La chica antes de hablar, lanzo complicados hechizos para ser evitados los chismosos e intrusos, quería que esa conversación, fuera lo más privado posible y no dudo sacar todo su repertorio.

-creo que debo presentarme formalmente-el tono de voz sorprendió a los Longbottom y para su asombro, la chica realizo perfectamente el saludo y la reverencia de unas señorita sangre pura-madame Longbottom, Heredero Longbottom-los nombrados se cuadraron tal como exigía el protocolo-me presento soy Hermione Jane Granger Raven Heredera de las Casa de las Nobles y Ancestrales Familias Sayre, Fleamont, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor-con cada casa nombrada, su anillo aparecían en sus dedos-y creo que se cómo ayudar a tus padres-dijo mirando al rubio

Después de la sorpresa de los últimos Longbottom, procedió a explicar brevemente su historia y lo que vivió hace un momento

-entonces crees que mis padres pueden salvarse-dijo esperanzado el rubio

-aun no lo sé Neville, necesito hablar con los goblins –dijo –además ¿ustedes, aceptaran nuestra ayuda?-dijo sabiendo de las creencia de los sangre pura con los duendes

Abuela y nieto se miraron, un largo rato antes de que la mayor soltara un suspiro

-supongo que no perdemos nada con internarlo-dijo finalmente-ya han hecho todo lo posible, pero, si usted heredera, nos ofrece una mínima esperanza, aun así quiero arriesgarme, por el bien de mi hijo y nuera, y más que nada por el bien de mi nieto-mientras hablaba la castaña pudo ver en sus ojos, todo el cansancio y la frustración que aquella señora había pasado y no hizo más que aumentar sus ganas de ayudarlos

-hare todo lo que este en mis manos-prometió

Y sin más se dirigieron rumbo a Gringotts. Al llegar los Longbottom al igual que los Black se sorprendieron del trato que recibía la castaña

\- Que vuestro otro siempre fluya-saludo la chica a uno de sus gerentes

\- Y que sus bóvedas estén siempre llenas-devolvió el saludo-Hermione que pudo hacer por ti-

-Bragi hola, necesito ver urgentemente al sanador Ivar, por favor -pidió

El duende al ver la urgencia de la castaña y de los magos que la acompañaban no dudo en ayudar a la ojimiel-síganme-ordeno en el camino se les unió Hang y rápidamente se dirigieron a la enfermería

Al llegar saludo al sanador goblin que se encontraba en compañía de Rey y procedió a narrarles lo sucedido.

-ciertamente Hermione, estamos hablando de magia ancestral- concedió el Rey

-y muy poderosa-siguió el sanador-pero solucionable- dijo para alivio de los magos

-nuestra raza pude ayudar con los rituales- dijo el rey esperando ver la reacción de los magos

-por favor-pidió la abuela del rubio, ahora había mayores esperanzas y ella no iba dudar por el simple hecho que sean goblins incluso podrían ser elfos y le daría igual.

El rey sonrió, tal parece que esa bruja les ayudaría en formas inesperadas

-como decía, nuestra raza puede ayudar a realiza los rituales para proteger y asegurar a los heridos y a Hermione

-¿no puedo realizarlo?-interrumpió la matriarca, no iba a poner en riesgo a esa jovencita

-imposible-comento el Rey-los anillos de los fundadores protegen a Hermione y no dudo que la guiaran en el ritual-informo-el que lo intente usted, podría ponerlos en riesgo

La chica acepto el hecho y estaba dispuesta a ayudar y así se los dejo ver

-sin embargo necesitamos más información acerca del hechizo-dijo por fin el sanador levantando la vista del libro que le dio la castaña

-pero, ese es el único libro que habla del hechizo- dijo la chica-¿Dónde conseguiremos la información? Si es un hechizo ancestral, dudo mucho que la información este a disposición-

-hay un lugar-le hizo saber su gerente de cuentas

-¿Dónde?-cuestionaron

-la Biblioteca de Madame Ravenclaw, -sentenció-es el único sitio donde podrán hallar lo que necesitan-dijo sonriente Bragi

Y bien ¿Qué tal?

Ahora como siempre, agradezco a todos los que siguen y comentan la historia.

anabel malfoy.-me alegra, y Neville es un buen hermano celoso, sus hermanos no pudo culparlo totalmente anda alterados por los constantes ataque y ellas llegaron en mal momento, peor tienes razón eso no quita que se hallan pasado. Gracias por comentar saludos y nos vemos pronto.

diva-akira.- me alegra que te haya hecho el día y lamento el retraso y como veras las serpientes ya han escarmentado. La verdad no tengo muy en claro lo de los puntos, pero ser una buena idea y no podría cambiarlas de casa, ellas representan perfectamente los valores de su casa, y si y jaja no tienes despierto tu tercer ojo jajaja y esperare ansiosa tus teorías. Saludos y nos vemos

Luna White 29.- bienvenida y gracias por comentar, si la guerra nunca deja cosas buenas. Y si ya tengo preparado el capítulo donde le da su merecido y Neville y los chicos no la dejaran sola y Harry el solo quiere disfrutar su nueva vida, pero igual le costara y créeme no eres la única que quiere hacer eso, busca a Daimond, Lila o Marisol, ellas con gusto te darán informes acerca de eso. Jajaja saludos y nos vemos

sonrais777.- Hermy es un amor, ella no puede evitar ayudar a quien lo necesite, Harry aun lo tengo al margen y las chicas conocieron la sala debido a una ocasión especial y los mayores ya aprendieron su lección. Saludos y nos vemos pronto

Lila2234. Muchas gracias por lo ánimos, espero que te haya gustado el acercamiento entre ambos, sé que fue chiquito, pero prometo irlo mejorando, las parejas espero que te hayas dado una idea, lo de los puntos me pareció una buena idea, sus casas estaban demasiado confiadas y dependían de ellas aunque no lo quisieran admitir, jajá y aunque te cueste creerlo no soy sly. U Si ron está molesto con ella y ahora más. Yo igual me sorprendí cuando lo leí y me pareció mejor dejarlo tal y como dice el wiki. Saludos y nos vemos pronto

Yomiii21.- hola, gracias por tu comentario y me alegro que te haya gustado, la razón de las niñas, es porque los sangre puras solo necesitan a un heredero. Me alegra que te guste como describo a Herms y no te preocupes alguien se encargara de ese par. Saludos

Sara-gracias

Marisol castillo.-me alegra leer que pienses de esa manera y no sabes los ánimos que me da. Los sly siempre han demostrado ser la casa más unida y esas pequeñas traviesas son una de las razones principales de que convivan. Saludos y gracias, nos vemos pronto

Emy Song.- Gracias, y saludos

Loremmac.- hola y ya vez, ya han pagado por sus errores y de paso te deje un poquito de dramione y como comente aun no decido que hacer con sus puntos. Saludos y nos vemos pronto

Daimond. Lo sé pero estamos hablando de Hermy y Minnie, jaja se ve que odias a Dumby, los chicos están estresados y sé que no es motivo para que se desquiten pero ya han pedido perdón, aunque les haya costado (lo leerás más adelante ya sé que primero lees lo comentarios XD) y Luna es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber ocultarlo, el libro trata de animales y bestias míticas y yo igual me imagino de la misma manera a herms y las pequeñas. Jaja ya te dije que no me importa leer tus comentarios aunque sean 100 o tus hipótesis (sé que después de leer este capi me traerás mas) los esperare ansiosa jaja espero que tengas suerte al recordarlo saludos y nos vemos

Bien chicos eso es todo por hoy, una vez mas lamento la tardanza y nos vemos el miércoles


	12. Chapter 12 Rituales y ¿Respuestas?

**Bien ya saben el Potterverso y todo lo demás es solo producto de mi imaginación. Gracias a los que comentan y me siguen y mi alocada historia.**

 _-hay un lugar-le hizo saber su gerente de cuentas_

 _-¿Dónde?-cuestionaron_

 _-la Biblioteca de Madame Ravenclaw, -sentenció-es el único sitio donde podrán hallar lo que necesitan-dijo sonriente Bragi-¿pero cómo llego hasta allí?-_

-su anillo funciona como un traslador- le comunico-él lo llevara a donde necesite

La castaña observo sus ahora visibles anillos preguntándose que más sorpresas les traían

-también hay algo que me preocupa-informo el sanador-cuando los señores Longbottom salgan de su encierro, lo más preocupante serán sus cuerpos-compartió su preocupación-según comentaste Hermione, los muggles están más adelantados en los tratamientos de rehabilitación-

-hare los arreglos necesarios, llamare a alguien–aseguro la chica pensando en Jake, el hermano de Alex-

-también deberemos hacerlo lo más rápido posible-siguió el sanador- de haberlo sabido antes hubiéramos realizado el ritual en samhain, pero supongo que en el eclipse de luna ayudara-les dijo- deben saber que mientras más tiempo tarde, más daños se provocan

-¿cuándo es el siguiente eclipse?-pregunto el rubio

-este jueves-

-entonces tenemos menos de una semana para buscar la información y prepara el ritual-dijo preocupada la castaña

-los goblins se encargarán de tener todo listo para ese día-aseguro el Rey

-entonces yo buscare la información-dijo la leona

-nosotros te ayudaremos-afirmo el rubio con el apoyo de su abuela

La heredera observaba fijamente su anillo

-debe pensar en la villa de la Mansión Ravenclaw, allí se encuentra su biblioteca-informo Bragi-solo deséelo y se irán-

-de acuerdo-estaba pensando en donde podía desaparecerse, cuando la voz de rey la saco de sus pensamiento

-puedes desparecerte desde aquí-la chica asintió agradecida-te informaremos cuando tengamos todo listo

-de acuerdo-

Y con una última mirada y sus más sinceros agradecimientos, los magos desaparecieron.

Llegaron a una enorme mansión Blanca, con unas enormes puertas de madera e intricados de unas águilas, se disponía a abrir cuando la puerta se abrió sola y un pequeño elfo vestido pulcramente en un pequeño traje les dio la bienvenida

-la nueva ama ha llegado-exclamo feliz el elfo-Rin está muy feliz de tener una nueva ama –exclamaba dando saltitos-los elfos de la Casa Ravenclaw se pondrá muy contentos

-ah hola Rin-saludo insegura la castaña-¿podemos pasar?

-claro que la ama y sus invitados pueden entrar-grito el elfo-Rin es un elfo tonto, olvido hacer pasar a la joven ama- decía mientras los guiaba a la sala-¿la nueva ama y sus invitados desean algo?-

-eh, si Rin crees que podrías llevarnos a la biblioteca, necesitamos buscar urgentemente una información-

-claro, Rin está encantado de llevar a la nueva ama a la biblioteca -y sin más los guio a una gigantesca biblioteca con cientos de hileras de libreros y miles de libros acomodados perfectamente, mientras expresaba lo contento y feliz que estaba

-Rin, elfo travieso ¿qué haces aquí?- escucharon que regañaban al pequeño elfo que los había guiado

-Rin, no está haciendo nada malo-aseguro encogiendo sus orejas-Rin ha traído a la nueva ama, nada mas

-Elfo mentiroso, no ha habido una nueva ama que pisara la mansión en años-continuo atacándolo

-Rin no miente-grito- la nueva ama llego hoy, Rin la recibió –de pronto escucharon unos pasos apresurados acercándose en su dirección –Ves la nueva ama, está aquí con sus invitados-la señalo orgulloso

El elfo que venía con el abrió los ojos desmesuradamente antes de realizar una profunda reverencia

-Jodi se disculpa por no haber recibido adecuadamente a la nueva joven ama-el pobre el elfo sonaba muy arrepentido-

-no te preocupes Jodi, no sabías que estaba aquí-resto importancia

Ante esto el pequeño elfo pareció recordar algo pues se encogió en sí y retorcía nerviosamente sus manos.

-Rin se disculpa-dijo con voz arrepentida-Rin se encontraba tan feliz que olvido avisar a los demás elfos –y antes que pudiera decir algo desaprecio

-ese torpe elfo-escucho murmurar- la joven ama necesita ayuda-se ofreció el elfo

-sí, podrías indicarnos la sección de hechizos ancestrales-pidió

-Jodi puede-dijo feliz y los guio por los interminables filas-¿alguna sección en especial?

-hechizos relacionados con la mente-dijo simplemente

Al final pudieron reducir su búsqueda a dos estantes llenos

-va ser más difícil de lo que pensaba-admitió el rubio al ver decena y decenas de libros

Minutos después unos sonoros plop se escucharon y al menos dos decena de elfos apareció.

-Rin no miente vean-exclamaba enojado aquel elfo

Todos los elfos al verla comenzaron a disculparse y dar reverencias una tras otra, después de lo que le pareció una hora, logro calmarlos para gran diversión de los Longbottom

Los elfos después de presentarse decidieron ayudar a busca la información que requería su nueva ama

Así con un contingente de elfos y tres magos pasaron toda la tarde buscando la información

Por la noche tomaron una cena ligera y se dirigieron a las habitaciones que los elfos amablemente habían preparado

La leona decidió enviar una carta a su profesora pidiendo un permiso de ausencia, por asuntos personales.

Presentía que aquello iba a tomarle más tiempo que un fin de semana, igual envió una carta a los Black pidiendo su ayuda, mientras más fueran sería mejor. Y por último llamo a Jake y Alex pidiendo su ayuda, quienes aceptaron sin dudar.

El martes por la noche tanto magos como elfos se encontraban leyendo los tomos de los estantes, ya habían avanzado mas de la mitad y para frustración de los presentes, aun no encontraban mayor infrmacion. Hasta que de repente Sirius empezó a brincar y hacer señas con la manos, deido a su incapacidad para hablar, cuando Andy lo había hechizao , por molestar demasiado. Neville fue el primero en percatarse y le envio el contra-hechizo

-lo tengo, lo tengo-se escucho decir a Sirius apenas sintió que su voz regresaba

Todos se acercaron a el y Andromeda fue la primera en quitarle el libro y leer ávidamente, solto un suspiro apenas termino y se lo entrego a su ahijada

-lo tenemos-comento cuando termino de leer, los Longbottom soltaron un suspiro de alivio que no sabían que estaban conteniendo

-es un alivio-dijo Augusta dejándose caer en una silla.

-y todo gracias a mí, lo ven-dijo vanagloriándose Sirius-

-joven ama-interrumpió un elfina vestida pulcramente-sus invitados, han llegado-anuncio

-muchas gracias Doty, iremos enseguida-comunico y salieron de la biblioteca hacia el salón principal

\- que vuestro otro siempre fluya-saludaron al contingente de goblins que se encontraban parados en medio del salón

-Y que sus bóvedas estén siempre llenas- regresaron el saludo

-por favor tomen asiento-pidió Hermione-Doty puedes traernos algo de beber y unos aperitivos-le pidió a la pequeña elfina, la cual solo asintió feliz antes de desaparecer

El contingente de goblins estaba conformado por el Rey y sus guardias, además de Hang y el Sanador Ivar, pero también había unos cuanto goblins más que veían curiosa la interacción entre su raza y los magos presentes.

-es un alivio que no tuvieran complicaciones, para llegar-inicio la plática la leona

-si-acepto- pero debo admitir que este lugar tiene grandes protecciones, de no haber sido por el traslador dudo mucho que pudiéramos ingresar-le comunico el Rey

-y ya han encontrado algo-pregunto curioso el Sanador, bebiendo su te

-si-respondió feliz-justo ahora, acabamos de encontrar el hechizo-y le paso el libro

-supongo que ahora solo queda, prepara todo y esperar al ritual-comento el Rey

-así es-hablo Augusta-no saben lo agradecidos que estamos de recibir su ayuda

-no es nada-resto importancia-no podíamos negarnos después del trato que Hermione nos ha brindado

-pero yo no les he hecho nada especial-dijo confundida

-en eso te equivocas-dijo Hang-nos has tratado como tu igual, jamás nos has faltado al respeto y te has adaptado a nuestras reglas y costumbres-le dijo recordando su primera reunión

-has devuelto las reliquias que nos pertenecían y nos has pedido disculpas-hablo otro guardia-además nos diste a Livi

-y también has ayudado a que los demás nos vean de la misma forma-añadió Ivar, mirando a los Black's y los Longbottom

-y por sobre todo, nos has abierto las puertas de tu casa-siguió el Rey,-no tienes idea lo que eso significa para nosotros.

-Solo he hecho lo correcto-dijo agradecida

-Lo sabemos-dijo-es por eso que en nombre de toda la nación Goblin te lo agradezco-

-No ha sido nada-aseguro

-Joven ama, la cena está servida-comunico Rin

-de acuerdo Rin en un momento iremos-le agradeció a su pequeño elfo-espero que tengan hambre- le dijo sonriente

-no tienes idea Hermy, pensé que me desmayaría-dramatizo Sirius y enseguida se levantó y corrió hacia el comedor, seguido de su prima que negaba ante el comportamiento de su patriarca, los Longbottom solo miraban divertidos

-Hermione-llamo el Rey a la chica que se disponía a seguir a los demás-puede concederme unos minutos-pidió y les hizo una seña a los demás que continuara, Hang encantado salió corriendo casi de la misma manera que Sirius

-¿desea algo?-pregunto curiosa

-si-acepto-quiero proponerte una alianza con la nación Goblin-dijo feliz-sé que eres consiente que todo lo que hemos dicho es cierto-añadió ante el desconcierto de la chica-y me alegraría bastante que aceptaras esta alianza

-Sería un honor-dijo contenta

-el honor es nuestro-respondió-hace muchos siglos, que los goblins dejaron las alianzas con los magos y que seas tú una de ellas, es algo sumamente agradable-comunico mientras hacía aparecer un pequeño cofre –y debido a que has aceptado, me gustaría que tomaras un presente para conmemorar este alianza-siguió extrayendo una hermosa tiara-hace mucho tiempo le hicimos el mismo regalo a tu antepasada, pero nos enteramos que fue destruido, así que decidimos hacer otra para ti-dijo mientras entregaba su presente

-es hermosa-dijo admirándola-no creo que sea apropiado

-es una costumbre regalar algo a un nuevo aliado-dijo y coloco la tiara en su cabeza

-pero yo no tengo nada para darles-

-no importa-dijo feliz-con que lo aceptes, me conformo-dijo-además nos has dado a mi querida livi, Aunque si quieres darle un hermanito, no nos molestarías-dijo como si no quisiera la cosa

-me asegurare de darle un hermano y algunos primos-le dijo divertida. Y los ojos del Rey brillaron ante esto-ahora que tal, si les hacemos compañía a los demás

-me parece correcto- y el Rey ofreció su brazo como todo un caballero-sabes, también hay una cosa más que debes saber

-¿y qué es?-pregunto

-a cada aliado se le otorga un guardián privado para su protección-dijo como si nada-y creo que ya tienes alguien en mente ¿cierto?-dijo entrando al comedor y mirando a cierto Guardián que se reía y hablaba muy a gusto con Sirius

Todos los demás estaban apostados cerca del comedor esperando a su Rey y la dueña de la casa, cuando los goblins se percataron de su presencia e identificaron lo que la castaña llevaba sobre su cabeza, se inclinaron con el saludo oficial goblin, ante la extrañes de los magos

-¿por qué hacen eso?- pregunto extrañada Hermione

-creo que olvide mencionarte que cuando un aliado es aceptado por la nación, obtiene un grado similar a la realeza entre nuestra raza-dijo como si nada, la chica levanto una ceja, confundida-creo que aun debes algo que hacer-añadió divertido, señalando a sus subordinados y se dirigió en una silla riendo, mientras escuchaba a la castaña responder al saludo y las risas de Sirius y unas más discretas de los demás.

Después de eso, los demás tomaron asiento y una castaña molesta debido al ocultamiento de información, procedieron a cenar. Para alegría de los goblins la castaña pidió un menú muggle que les había enseñado a los elfos de la cocina y ellos comieron hasta saciarse

La cena transcurrió tranquila y después la chica le pido al Hang que le concediera el honor de ser su guardián, el pobre goblin lloraba de la emoción y agradecía infinitamente a la chica que juro proteger con su vida, la leona quiso hacerle un regalo especial así que con un hechizo, copio las recetas de las comidas muggles y le regalo a todos un especie de libro de cocina, por la ayuda prestada y su nueva alianza, además de prometerle una futura livi a cada uno, estos festejaron animadamente y corrieron a preparar todo en una salas que habían acondicionado no querían que la chica se arrepintiera, mientras Hermione se encontraba leyendo y aprendiendo los complicados movimientos de varita y recitando el contra-hechizo no quería cometer ningún error así se la pasó la noche y los días posteriores.

Por su parte los señores Longbottom se encontraban en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, el sanador y los hermanos doctores, habían llegado temprano y se encontraban haciendo un par de pruebas, para comprobar que todo siguiera en orden y en la noche debería ser realizado el ritual y el hechizo y si todo salía bien Neville tendría de regreso a sus padres.

La noche había caído y todos los presentes se encontraban en una de las salas especiales de mansión, la habitación se encontraba repleta de cientos de elaborados trazo en el suelo

Los señores Longbottom estaban en una especie de círculo con los goblins apostados alrededor, la castaña se encontraba igual, solo que era más pequeño. Esperando que la luna estuviera en su máximo apogeo

-ahora -anuncio el rey

La heredera levanto su varita y comenzó a recitar el complicado hechizo una y otra vez acompañándolo de los movimientos certeros, la cara de la chica se encontraba contraída en una clara muestra de concentración, sus anillos brillaban y un halo dorado y bronce pareció envolverla

La habitación no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, los trazos y runas parecían brillar con luz propia y podía sentirse la magia en el aire, después de lo que parecieron horas, los cuerpos inconscientes de los Longbottom emitieron un ligero resplandor antes de que todo alrededor dejara de brillar

Los goblins tenía muestras claras de agotamiento y la castaña había caído inconsciente

Rápidamente los sanadores y doctores se acercaron a los cuerpos

-solo esta inconsciente-le comunico el sanador a unos preocupados ojigrises- ha utilizado demasiada magia, llévenla a descansar-y sin más el pelinegro la cargo y la llevo a habitación seguido de su madrina

Otros que también fueron llevados, fueron los padres del rubio, tendrían que esperar a que despierten para ver los resultados

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts muchos cuestionaban la ausencia de dos leones, en especial la de cierta castaña

En la mesa de Slytherin las serpientes se preguntaban dónde podría estar.

Cuando una fuente enorme de magia se manifestó por todo el castillo. Era la segunda que pasaba y rápidamente acallo las conversaciones. Todos los estudiantes y profesores se miraban unos a otros preguntándose que acaba de pasar, Incluso en el mundo mágico pudo sentirse a menor escala esa fuente de magia.

Los de la mesa platinada se miraban unos a otros, cuestionándose, pero al ver el desconcierto salieron rápidamente comedor, tenían una lechuza urgente que enviar, algunos más de otras mesas siguieron su ejemplo.

La castaña despertó la tarde sábado, para alivio de los presentes, los sanadores la revisaron de pies a cabeza y la dejaron descansar, cuando no encontraron nada y se retiraron con la advertencia de que debía descansar.

-se puede-dijo una cabellera rubia desde la puerta

-Neville- adelante pasa-indico la ojimiel

-los dejo platicar a gusto-comento Andrómeda que había estado todo el día con su ahijada-iré por tu cena.

-¿Cómo se encuentran tus padres?-pregunto realmente curiosa

-el sanador dice que se encuentran bien-respondió con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos- el hechizo salió perfecto-dijo para gran alivio de su amiga

-me alegro-

-ellos, despertaron en la mañana-siguió-me…..me reconocieron-dijo con un nudo la garganta-ellos me reconocieron Herms….yo…muchas gracias

-no fue nada-la chica logro controlar sus voz –supongo que ahora estarán en rehabilitación

-sí, el sanador de muggles, dijeron que les tomaría un tiempo, pero que estarían bien-su voz volvió a sonar alegre

Estuvieron conversando un rato más hasta que su madrina la hizo cenar y descansar, si quería regresar el lunes al colegio

El domingo se la paso durmiendo y el lunes a primera hora ambos leones aparecieron en el colegio, se dirigían hacia el comedor cuando fueron interceptados por las pequeñas serpientes, con sus hermanos detrás

Las serpientes se fijaron que la leona se encontraba fatal, apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. Por lo que sujetaba firmemente el brazo de Longbottom.

Escucharon sus hermanas saludar a ambos leones y cuestionar la ausencia de la chica

-¿dónde te fuiste?-pregunto Isabella

-te buscamos por todo el catillo-ahora fue el turno de Silene

-incluso Luna, no sabía dónde estabas-le reclamo Lizzie

-nos debes una explicación-señalo Cala, preocupada por el estado de la castaña

-más de una diría-añadió Astoria

El león miraba divertido los reclamos de las serpientes, porque a pesar de todo veía la genuina preocupación de estas hacia su amiga y hablando ella, su castaña amiga se encontraba apenada por haber preocupado a las serpiente y más al ver sus rostros cuando la vieron en ese estado.

-yo, lo siento mucho chicas-se disculpó-tuve que atender unos problemas-le dio una significativa mirada a su amigo-que olvide avisarle a Luna, lamento haberlas preocupado-se disculpop

-no te preocupes-

-Te perdonamos-

-pero nos deberás un cuento-

La leona sonrió aceptando el trato y antes de darse cuenta habían llegado al gran comedor, bajo la atenta mirada de todos que habían escuchado lo último de la conversación

Un furiosa bola pelirroja se acercó al extraño grupo, acusando a los leones de confraternizar con el enemigo y quien sabe que mas

-Es el colmo-gritaba-no les fue suficiente la noche del baile y ahora hasta historias le leen, no es suficiente la humillación para nuestra casa- continuo

Las serpientes mayores cubrieron rápidamente a las pequeñas y sacaron sus varitas, cuando vieron acercarse a más leones

-sostenla-fue lo último que escucho Theo, el cual se encontraba más cerca de la ojimiel. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante de agarrar a una débil leona, mientras veía a su furioso amigo arrojarse al pelirrojo y darle una paliza al más estilo muggle

Los gritos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, las serpientes rodeaban a la castaña y levantaban sus varitas contra los leones. El rubio león se encontraba encima del pelirrojo, dándole golpes certeros en la cara.

Deán se encontraba sujetando por la espalda a un pelinegro que luchaba por zafarse, mientras Seamus le cerraba paso la novia del pelirrojo y su hermana.

-que está sucediendo-la voz del profesor de pociones resonó por todo el lugar, atrás venían la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Lupin

-señor Longbottom, quítese encima de su compañero-ordeno la estricta voz de la animaga.

Snape observo detenidamente toda la escena, la castaña a punto de desmayarse, sujetada firmemente por Nott y siendo custodiada por sus serpientes. Longbottom que se retiraba de un ensangrentado Weasley y sus amigos ayudándolo, impidiendo que no se acercara nadie más.

Era tan claro como el agua, que había sucedido.

-señor Thomas suelte al señor Potter-ordeno Remus, él también había analizado la escena y llegado a la misma conclusión

-señorita Weasley, lleve a su hermano a la enfermería, señor Potter acompáñela –volvió a hablar la profesora-cuando terminen los espero en mi oficina

Severus observo como sigilosamente las serpientes se retiraban con una castaña que lloraba, asintió en dirección a Zabini y se fueron sin más. Rápidamente las serpientes que quedaron, se dispersaron

-y bien ¿alguien puede explicarme que sucedió?-exigió saber la jefa de Gryffindor, pero nadie contesto, ninguno quería delatar a uno de los líderes indiscutibles de la casa de los leones -Señor Longbottom-el rubio apretaba fuertemente los puños-señor Thomas, señor Finnigan-ambos chicos guardaron silencio-en ese caso deberán acompañarme-los chicos no discutieron y siguieron a la profesora transformaciones

En un aula abandonada, las serpientes trataban de calmar a una alterada leona, cuando Zabini entro por la puerta acompañado de Luna, que al ver el estado de su amiga corrió a consolarla y en cuanto se recompuso, agradecieron a las serpientes y se retiraron en busca de su hermano

La leona le dio la regañada de su vida al rubio león antes de arrojarse a sus brazos a llorar, para después curar sus heridas

-con esos cambios de humor pareces embarazada Herms-se burló Dean, para aligerar el ambiente, cosa que logro pues todos empezaron a reírse, sobre todo el rubio

-auch-exclamo al sentir el golpe de la castaña en su hombro

-te lo mereces- dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua

-¿y bien que les dijo McGonagall?- pregunto la rubia

-después de regañarnos por media hora, nos mandó a lavar los baños del 3 piso-dijo simplemente Seamus

-me castigo por un mes limpiando-dijo el rubio al ver la mirada interrogante de las chicas-y 50 puntos menos-añadió al ver que no se tragaron su mentira

-te devolveré los puntos-dijo decidida

-No-se negó rápidamente-esos puntos yo los perdí y yo los recuperare-afirmo decidido-además en una clase de herbología puedo recuperarlos, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Ron—dijo divertido

-los de séptimo lo van a matar, no ha acabado ni el año y ya perdió más de 500 puntos-se rio Dean

-y lo peor que no ha recuperado ni siquiera 10-la risas fue colectiva

-bueno, ya que hemos perdido las clases de la mañana, que tal si vamos a desayunar-propuso Dean

-pensé que jamás lo dirías, muero de hambre-dijo la rubia

Los chicos se dirigieron con las cocinas por algo de comer

Esa misma noche la ojimiel se encontraba en una pequeña charla con Deny

-es posible que ahora que has aceptado tu herencia ese tipo de cosas te suceda-decía pensativamente la pequeña-tus ancestros tenían grandes poderes y parece que encontraron la manera de dejárselos o guiar a sus descendientes-supuso-¿Qué te han informado tus elfo?

-realmente no mucho, dijeron que hace mucho que nadie había aparecido por la mansión, desde que comenzaron una extraña misión

-parece que Rowena siguió con eso-

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Rowena siempre tenía la extraña fijacion de ir tras el origen de la magia y parece que lo tomo personal-compartió-Hermione debes saber que tus ancestros, eran considerado una especie de eruditos y no dudo que eso se halla seguido manteniendo

-ya veo-dijo pensativamente

-te recomiendo que sigas investigando con tus elfos y no estaría mal que revisaras de nuevo en tu familao y tus abuelos, si estas segura que tus padres son unos muggles normales

-de acuerdo-acepto- ¿y que me dices de los anillos?

-al parecer tendras que acostumbrarte-dijo sonriente

-entonces lo que me sucedió con los Longbottom y lo de aquí, crees que se pueda repetir-

-no lo dudo-aseguro-realmente desconozco totalmente los alcances que puedas legar a tener-dijo-hace mucho que un heredero no aparecía, la última fue una heredera de salazar

-creí que Voldemort fue el último-dijo curiosa

\- en lo absoluto-dijo seria-ese que se autoproclamo un heredero, no lo fue-compartió-jamás recibió o tuvo acceso a su herencia, porque nunca fue reconocido por la magia-siguió-la magia es algo poderoso y vivo-señalo-es tan viva, que es la misma quien juzga si eres digno de recibirla, de acuerdo a los valores que a la familia cree, eso lo puedes ver hasta en ti, la magia te considero digna y te otorgo el poder, ese falso Lord jamás pudo reclamarlo, porque aun la línea de Salazar vivía y cumplía con sus requisitos y el siendo un bastardo de segunda línea, nunca pudo competir contra los verdaderos herederos

-entonces sus descendientes aún existen-dijo impresionada

-no-aseguro-deje de sentir hace mucho su presencia –afirmo-los fundadores me otorgaron un poder para sentir cuando alguno de sus descendientes viviera y puedo saber con certeza de quien se trata, cuando son aceptados por la magia como herederos, así fue como descubrí de tu existencia cuando llegaste portando sus anillos-

-entonces ¿ya no hay más descendientes?-pregunto curiosa

-no puedo asegurarlo,-compartió-puedo sentir la presencia de la sangre de los fundadores, pero hasta que estos no acepten lo que les corresponde no poder saber su identidad-

-Puede que estos no tengan idea o que nunca puedan ser aceptados-

-si-acepto-si la magia los juzga y descubre que no son dignos, seguirá como esta, hasta que alguien de su misma sangre pueda reclamarlo-informo-como el caso de Potter, por lo que me has comentado, él también tiene sangre de los Fleamont, si él hubiese reclamado su herencia hace un par de años, probablemente tendrían a dos herederos de Godric-analizo

¿Por qué dos?-dijo confundida

-porque eso no quita que tú también cumplas con los requisitos –respondió-y me atrevería a apostar que eso no hubiera cambiado en nada, tu situación, puesto que tu naciste primero que él, además aun serias la heredera de Rowena y creo que el señor Potter, no cumple los requisitos de Godric, en este momento.

-ya veo-comprendió-entonces hay más posibles herederos aquí ¿Qué me dices de Zacharias? Su familia siempre se ha creído que descienden de Helga

-podría ser, pero más bien creo que esa familia, no es heredera de Helga, en todos estos años no solo no han demostrado nada, sino que ninguno ha reclamado su título-respondió-como te mencione, puedo sentir la sangre de los fundadores, pero como medida de protección, no puedo saber de quienes se tratan, hasta que sean aceptados. Te imaginas que interfiriera con un descendiente, podría revelar su origen o darle cierto poder y los fundadores no lo quisieron así.

-¿por qué hicieron eso?-

\- debido a que mataron a uno de los herederos, recuerdas a Helena-al recibir el asentimiento de la chica, continuo-pese a lo que se cree, ella murió por los enemigos de los fundadores, como dije tu familia estaba de tras del origen de la magia y a muchos magos, no les pareció que pudieran desvelar algunos de sus secretos, por lo que mataron a tus ancestros, lo último que supe, es que los fundadores decidieron ocultar sus línea y sus herederos. Pero hay algunos como Tom, puedes imaginar que como descendiente hubiera tenido poder en Hogwarts, Es por eso que no cualquiera puede ser un heredero un requisito básico es defender al castillo y sus estudiantes, es por eso que se construyó este castillo.

-entiendo-dijo pensativamente- gracias Deny

-De nada Hermy-contesto-Descansa- le dijo antes de desaparecer

La heredera se recostó por fin en su cama, - perece ser que hay más por descubrir-dijo mientras contemplaba sus anillos y sin más se quedó dormida.

¿Qué tal?

Lila2234-se lo que se siente, y fuiste la primera, jaja los goblins son unos pequeños traviesos, y si aún están en esa fase de verse como algo más que enemigos, y no te preocupes tendrás tus capítulos aun en vacaciones, a menos que surja algo, pero les estaré avisando, saludos y hasta la próxima

Sonrais777.-jaja lo sé con Neville, y lo del dramione sigue en pie (por ahora), pero tampoco me olvido de las demás parejas, lo de los chicos ya lo sabemos y Ginny pues le he olvidado un poco, me asegurare de traerla pronto

Marisol castillo. Un Slytherin hace lo necesario para ser perdonado. Con Harry y Ron creo que no eres la única. Bueno ya vez decidí salvar a los papa de Neville, gracias por comentar me levantan mucho el ánimo, saludos y hasta pronto

Sara. Gracias

Loremmac.- jaja igual pensé lo mismo, y nos es molestia me encanta leer sus comentarios y responder, me animan, lo de los chicos, ya tengo pensado que hacer con ellos, en los siguientes capítulos, y espero haber calmado tus ansias, aunque posiblemente provoque otras, saludos y nos vemos pronto

Emy Song.- me alegra mucho escucharlo (o leerlo) gracias por comentar siempre, saludos

Angie0130.- hola, es un gusto continuar y que ustedes me sigan y se tomen la molestia de comentar gracia, y tratare de no hacerte bolas la próxima vez, saludos

Kat 17.- jaja hola me alegra verlo y no te preocupes tratare de tener algunos más listos, saludos.

Daimond.- creo que es el comentario más corto que he visto T.T, ya me habías acostumbrado a tus miles de PD y comentarios, y sobre todo no he visto alguna de tus posibles teorías que prometiste. Y por supuesto Hermi se está haciendo de grandes aliados, tendré en cuenta tu idea del metro y ya he cumplido tu pd 2, como he dicho anteriormente ya traeré a Ginny próximamente, y aun la considero neutral (lo siento) y Harry no olvidemos que el es hijo de James después de todo. Saludos Dai nos vemos (espero alguna de tus teorías)

Diva-akira.-ya vez, jaja me alegro que te haya gustado y no te preocupes me da gusto que aun así te tomes el tiempo de dejarme un comentario así sea cortito, se entiende, saludos

Bien creo que es todo y nos vemos el finde bye


	13. Chapter 13- Acercamiento

_**Hola chicos y chicas, pensaba subir mañana, pero debido a un comentario especial decidí apurarme y subir hoy. Muchas felicidades a Lila2234, por cumplir años este día y espero que te guste el capítulo de regalo, especialmente dedicado para ti, feliz Cumpleaños.**_

 _ **Bien ya saben el Potterverso y el resto es solo de mi imaginación.**_

 _-¿por qué hicieron eso?-_

 _-debido a que mataron a uno de los herederos, recuerdas a Helena-al recibir el asentimiento de la chica continuo-pese a lo que se cree, ella murió por los enemigos de los fundadores, como dije tu familia estaba de tras del origen de la magia y a muchos magos, no les pareció que pudieran desvelar algunos de sus secretos, por lo que mataron a tus ancestros, lo último que supe es que los fundadores decidieron ocultar sus línea y sus herederos._

 _-entiendo-dijo pensativamente- gracias Deny_

 _-De nada Hermy-contesto-Descansa- le dijo antes de desaparecer-la heredera se recostó por fin en su cama, tenía muchas cosas que pensar dijo mientras contemplaba sus anillos y sin más se quedó dormida_

Los días posteriores al encuentro, pasaron volando y tal como Dean pronostico, los chicos no solo de séptimo, sino de toda la casa estaban furiosos con el pelirrojo, había perdido otros 100 puntos, a ese paso el chico perdería todos los puntos

La leona se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando con Luna y las serpientes de quinto, cuando una chica de Slytherin se acercó a las serpientes y le dijo algo al oído

La ojimiel se percató que la castaña ojiazul, se puso de repente muy pálida y con una expresión de pánico

-¿sucede algo?-se animó a preguntar

-deben venir con nosotras-pidió la rubia, mientras guardaba sus cosas rápidamente

Las demás la imitaron y abandonaron la biblioteca

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto la Ravenclaw

-su hermano fue atacado-confeso la rubia

-entonces debemos ir a la enfermería-sin embargo la rubia negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al pasillo que llevaba a su sala común

-deben prometer que nada de lo que vean o escuchen saldrá de aquí-pido firmemente la ojiazul cuando llegaron a la entrada que custodiaba el dormitorio de las serpientes

-lo juramos-pronunciaron

-orgullo-susurro la castaña

Todos en la sala común de Slytherin dirigieron su vista a la entrada, cuando la escucharon abrirse y para su sorpresa, no solo se encontraba la hermana de Nott y Greengrass, detrás venían la Granger y Lovegood.

Algunos estaban a punto de sacarlas a base de hechizos, cuando la mano de platinado los detuvo y vieron con asombro como las "invitadas" corrieron a auxiliar a un sangrante Nott y alguno más que fueron atacados

La ojimiel se acercó a Nott y lanzo un episkey a su sangrante nariz, escucho el hueso acomodarse y la hemorragia dejo de sangrar, comprobó con un hechizo su estado solo tenía una costilla rota y dos fracturas, además que parecía que se había dislocado el hombro, nada que una poción no solucionara y pequeñas heridas serian fácilmente cerradas con díctamo

-podría alguien traer, unos paños y algo de agua por favor-pidió a nadie en especifico

Daphne corrió hacia la habitación más cercana por el pedido de la chica-ten-le entrego su pedido

-Luna puedes limpiar aquí- le pido a la rubia quien enseguida se acercó-ten-le entrego dos viales que saco de su inseparable bolsita roja

Y extendió más viales y otras cosas en una mesita cercana

Intento acercarse a un chico de tercero supuso, pero las serpientes le cerraron el paso

-no quiero atacarlo-dijo seriamente-solo quiero ayudarlo, se está desangrando

-Marcus- la voz del rubio resonó en la habitación y el chico se movió ante la orden indirecta.

Examino al chico, tenía una profunda herida en el brazo. Realizo un hechizo para desinfectar la herida y coloco esencia de Murtlap la envolvió en una venda y examino su muñeca que se encontraba hinchada y con un halo morado rodeándola-dolerá un poco-le advirtió el chico asintió aceptándolo y lanzo un rápido episkey lo escucho quejarse y le dio vial con poción reabastecedora

Las otras dos víctimas tuvieron un poco más de suerte una solo tenía uno moretones alrededor de los brazos, que soluciono con un ungüento y la otra al parecer le habían lanzado la maldición conjuntivitis la cual curo con las poción óculos, se giró hacia luna que terminaba de cerrar las heridas de Crabbe con díctamo.

-termine-anuncio la rubia

-los chicos deben descansar-indico la castaña señalando a los recién curados – la chica deberá permanecer con los ojos cerrados hasta mañana, denle los viales cada ocho horas, el chico con la herida del brazo, uno cada 3 y ustedes con los moretones apliquen la pomada dos veces al día y un hechizo glamour, lo ocultara de miradas indiscretas- y entrego una bolsa llena de pociones

-llévenlos a sus habitaciones-ordeno el rubio

-y cuáles son mis indicaciones enfermera-comento coqueto el castaño, al parecer ya se encontraba mejor

-qué tal si comenzamos primero por cómo sucedieron las cosas- la chica tomo asiento delante de él, el chico arrugo la nariz en signo de molestia

-me creerías si te digo que caí de las escaleras-dijo cínicamente

-y como explicas las heridas de los demás-

-los arrastre conmigo-dijo encogiéndose en hombros

-y la chica con la maldición-dijo astutamente –y no te atrevas a decirme que tu varita se disparó sola-añadió al ver la sonrisa traviesa del ojiazul, quien al verse descubierto lanzo una sonora carcajada

-bien, bien tu ganas-otorgo-me dirigía a las cocinas con Crabbe, cuando nos topamos con la pelea, unos Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw atacaban a los nuestro de nuevo

-¿de nuevo?-cuestiono sorprendida, no había recibido a una sola serpiente estas semanas, no después de incidente de Malfoy-creí que había dejado de atacarlos

-nunca dejaron de hacerlo-aseguro Tracey-

-solo se volvieron más meticulosos-indico Pansy –por eso nunca andamos solos

Las chicas fruncieron el ceño con evidente molestia y recordaron que los Slytherin parecían moverse en grupos, eso explicaba muchas cosas

-como decía- siguió Nott- desgraciadamente olvide mi varita

-que mago en su sano juicio olvida su propia varita-reclamo Tracey

-Hermione-dijo inocentemente la Ravenclaw -incluso olvida que tiene magia, algunas veces-compartió

Las serpientes la miraron con sorprendente incredulidad, la chica tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse

El castaño se rio fuertemente antes de comentar-eso no es nada, Blaise en una ocasión olvido vestirse y salió semidesnudo por la sala común

\- Hermione duerme…

-LUNA-grito la chica sonrojada a más no poder, las serpientes observaban intrigados la escena

-ella duerme que lunita-dijo un sonriente Blaise

-no te atrevas- la amenazo su amiga, ella simplemente se encogió en hombros

Las serpientes no pudieron evitar reírse de la escena

Un quejido proveniente de la mayor de las Greengrass, hizo que la leona dirigiera su mirada a una encogida ojiazul, se acercó pensando que se encontraba herida

-¿te encuentra bien? ¿Te duele algo?- pregunto a la mayor de las Greengrass al ver que se encogía cada vez más en el sofá, sujetando fuertemente su vientre-

-no está herida-contesto su hermana por ella-no te preocupes, solo esta adolorida

-no es, por ningún golpe-aclaro Tracey-solo esta, en esos días-confeso, la castaña entonces sintió empatía por la chica

Se acercó a su bolcito que había dejado sobre la mesa y tomo una pequeña cajita y una botella de agua

-extiende tu mano-pidió, la chica a dura penas lo hizo y la ojimiel deposito una pastillita blanca que todas observaron curiosa- intenta tragarla –y le dio la botella de agua, la chica coloco la pastilla en su boca y se llevó la botella a los labios- deberás esperar un momento-e hizo un pequeño movimiento de varita y pudieron observar como el rostro de la ojiazul se relajó un poco

-que acabas de hacer- preguntaron sorprendidas las chicas

-un hechizo sencillo, ayuda a calentar el vientre para disminuir el dolor- informo

La Gryffindor regreso a escuchar el resto del relato de castaño

-Y entonces uno de las tejones me lanzón un expulso y rodé por las escaleras-termino su relato

-cuando me dijiste que caíste de las escaleras creí que mentías-confeso el platinado divertido

-en absoluto-exclamo indignado

-¿mejor?- pregunto la leona al ver a Daphne acercarse

-sí, muchas gracias-respondió

-toma-le entrego la cajita-una cada 8 horas-indico-creo que es hora que nos marchemos-dijo mirando a Luna-el toque está a punto de caer- se levantó de su asiento y platinada la imito-nos vemos-dijo simplemente

-adiós-se despidió su amiga

-Granger, Lovegood- llamo el platinado antes de que ellas salieran-Gracias-dijo simplemente

-de nada, si tienen otro problema ya saben dónde encontrarme-y sin más salieron

-¿crees que fue buena idea?-pregunto Cala

-no lo sé-acepto Draco- Granger y Lovegood, no son enemigas pero tampoco aliadas

-hasta ahora nos han ayudado mucho, pero no debemos cargarnos-dijo Pansy-sera muy fuerte después, pagar nuestra deuda

-a mí no me importaría pagarles -comento divertido Blaise, moviendo sus cejas y dando una sonrisa –pueden cobrarse con lo que sea-siguió mostrando su cuerpo

-me compadezco, si es así como pagaremos-negó Tracey-dirán que somos unos tacaños y mal agradecidos

-hey-exclamo el moreno-ya quisieran tener este cuerpecito para disfrutar una sola noche,-empezó su monologo-aunque yo tampoco me quejaría, Granger no está mal y Lovegood tiene buen cuerpo-analizaba, bajo la mirada molesta del heredero de los Nott

Justo en ese momento una lechuza completamente negra hizo su entrada, por una de las ventanas y se posó frente al platinado, que le brindo una caricia al animal y desato la carta que ávidamente empezó a leer-

-¿nuevas noticias?-pregunto curiosa Pansy

-No-negó-mi Madre me dice que no sabe nada del estallido de magia que se ha sentido

-no me sorprende –acepto Nott-mi madre, me dijo lo mismo

-mi padre, me ha dicho que estos sucesos tienen locos a los del ministerio-compartió Pansy-en especial a los de Wizengamot-

-eso y la llegada de los nuevos asientos-añadió Tracey

-¿creen que estén relacionados?-pregunto Astoria

-podría ser-contesto Theo-pero el estallido fue demasiado fuerte-analizo

Entonces solo resta esperar-Sentencio Draco-ya veremos que sucede

-Señorita Granger puedo quedarse un momento- pidió el profesor de pociones, antes que la chica saliera como sus demás compañeros- tome asiento-indico-vera señorita me entere de incidente de las mazmorras

-yo lo siento, sé que no debí de entrar-se disculpó inmediatamente

\- entiendo la situación-dijo- mis alumnos me contaron todo-informo- lo que me desconcierta, es el tratamiento

-yo sé que, no soy la mejor, pero estoy segura que hice un buen trabajo-dijo seria la castaña

-pude verlo-aseguro- lo que me preocupa es esto-señalando los viales con un poco de las pociones

La castaña entonces trago fuertemente y empezó a sentirse nerviosa

-según tengo entendido una lesiones como la que presento el señor Nott, debió de ingerir por lo menos 4 viales uno cada 5 horas, el señor Miller con su pérdida de sangre unos 6 por 4 horas y la señorita Callen al menos 3 dosis cada 12 y ni hablar de la pomada que se necesita unas 4 aplicaciones –enumero astutamente

-la dosis están bien-intento defenderse

-nunca dije lo contrario ¿lo que no me explico es como funcionaron en tan poco tiempo y con la dosis reducida?-pregunto realmente intrigado, sin embargo no lo reflejo

-yo... modifique las pociones-admitió por fin-pero no disminuí su efectividad-juro la chica

-de eso pude percatarme-añadió burlón-lo que me gustaría saber, es como llego a esos resultados-

-yo, bueno, la mayoría de las pociones tuve que mezclarlas con sus ingrediente originales y algunos más-explico

-¿ingredientes originales?-

-sí, la mayoría de las pociones tuvieron que cambiar algunos ingredientes por otros, para mejorar sus rapidez, pero olvidaron su potencia por lo que las dosis aumentaron –dijo seriamente

-la poción reabastesodora se incorporaron las alas de pixie, en lugar del tentáculo de calamar gigante -dijo pensando en lo dicho por la chica –pero eso no afectaría con el agua de bosque

-no, si agregas polvo de frijoles saltarines -dijo

-interesante combinación –admitió-y que me dice de la poción crece huesos

La chica saco una pequeña libreta de su mochila y busco aquella complicada poción

-huesos de dragón nevado, germen de trigo azul y un huevo de ave de las montañas

-y la pomada para moretones

-raíz de árnica-dijo verificando en su libreta

-veo que ha estado trabajando -dijo mientras observaba la libreta-puedo-dijo refiriéndose a la libreta,

La chica aun con dudas, entrego sus notas, el profesor paso una hoja tras otra y se sorprendió por todo el trabajo

Si algo apasionaba al profesor eran inventar y experimentar con las pociones.

-hay algunas, que aún están en fase experimental-dijo para romper la tensión

-puedo ver que también ha experimentado con unos hechizos – y la castaña palideció, allí se encontraba los hechizos que le hizo a los abusadores de Luna-son realmente ingenioso-fue todo lo que dijo antes de regresarle la libreta

-gracias-respondió insegura

-le gustaría darme una copia de las pociones-pido u ordeno, no lo sabía-sé que Poppy se pondrá feliz

-claro-acepto y rápidamente replico sus notas en un cuaderno aparte- también están la pociones experimentales

-puede retirarse-dio sin apartar la vista de la libreta

Y la chica salió desconcertada por lo que acababa de suceder, se encogió en hombros y se alejó, después de todo, cosa más extrañas le habían sucedido

Las vacaciones de invierno estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, el tiempo paso volando al menos así lo sintió la castaña

La chica ocupaba todo su tiempo entre las clases, las tutorías de las serpientes y Luna, sus propias tutorías con Poppy y sus experimentos con el profesor Snape, que había resultado más curioso de lo que imagino.

Su extraña amistad con las serpientes aun daba de que hablar y Ron después de la paliza no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, eso era lo que pensaba mientras iniciaba su almuerzo

-hola chicos-saludo luna tomando asiento junto a los leones

-hola luna-saludaron

-¿Cuántos?-pregunto a su amiga

-50 creo, y tu-

-80-contesto

-¿de qué hablan?-sus amigos no pudieron evitar preguntar

-los puntos –dijo señalando con la cabeza el contenedor con pequeños diamantes morados

-vaya, no sabía que llevaran un conteo-se sorprendió el moreno-

-creo que a este paso nos ganaran-dijo el pelirrojo

-genial, nos ganara una casa que no existe, y que solo tiene dos miembros-se divirtió su hermano

-te olvidas que esas dos, son las más inteligentes de Hogwarts-le recordó Seamus

-buen punto-admitió el rubio-para que llevan un conteo

-Herms y yo tenemos una apuesta-

-de que se trata-quisieron saber intrigados

-aún no lo decidimos-respondió la castaña

-bueno, si se trata de algo vergonzoso, nos avisan-pidió un sonriente Dean, provocando una risa entre los presentes

Después de un agradable almuerzo con sus amigos, el rubio se encaminaba a los invernaderos, le había prometido cuidar de las flores a la profesora Sprout mientras se recuperaba de una mordedura por una planta

Entro al invernadero y se dirigió a cambiarse, el clima del invernadero había sido hechizado para que mantuviera como si fuera primavera en comparación del frio que hacia afuera, por lo que era necesario una ropas más refrescantes, apenas se cambió se dirigió a cortar la maleza que tenían las rosas y a sembrar las nuevas orquídeas que habían llegado.

Se encontraba sembrando las últimas, cuando se percató que ya no quedaba tierra y tampoco tenía abono, para que las flores crecieran fuerte y bellas. Se encamino un armario y cargo los pesados sacos de abono y los deposito en el suelo

Pero tenía que ir hasta el final del invernadero si quería más tierra, así que sin perder tiempo se dirigió, debido a su prisa, no se percató que una Slytherin castaña se adentraba a los invernaderos refunfuñando

-Daphne Greengrass se encontraba sumamente furiosa, había vuelto a pelear con su hermana, le había robado sus preciadas pastillas muggles y ya no tendría para el siguiente mes, y no sabía cómo conseguirlas y menos mal que fueran para Tory, pero NO su pequeña hermana había tomado sus últimas 2 pastillas para descubrir cómo funcionaban y la había sumergido en agua, mientras la otra la destruyo para ver que tenía dentro

El solo pensarlo la llenaba de rabia, por eso había recurrido a este lugar, le encantaba el olor que desprendían las flores y el olor a tierra y pasto, la tranquilizaban y todo el lugar le recordaba a su infancia, cuando su madre solía tomar llevarla a comer a los grandes jardines de su mansión y ella terminaba dormida en su regazo

Empezó a juguetear con las rosas, quitándoles un par de hojas marchitas, sin embargo un ruido la interrumpió haciendo que sujetara con fuerza la rosa, clavando sus espinas en la palma de su mano y dio un grito de dolor

Neville tenía cargado dos sacos enormes de tierra en ambos brazos, pero uno estaba a punto de caerse, así que con un pequeño gruñido lo empujo con su hombro y lo volvió a acomodar, en eso estaba cuando el grito de una mujer lo espanto, rápidamente busco por el lugar y vio a la mayor de las Greengrass sujetar fuerte mente su mano, apuro su paso y dejo caer los sacos en cualquier lugar y se acercó, la chica quien tenía su mano cubierta de sangre

-déjame ver-pidió, la castaña aguantándose sus lágrimas accedió, el chico frunció el ceño y corrió hacia la mesa y regreso con un botiquín, saco una poción que vertió en su mano, la castaña sintió el dolor menguar-debo sacar las espinas – le aviso, la chica que no confiaba en su voz solo asintió

Neville se retiró los guantes que utilizaba y con ayuda de una pinza, retiro delicadamente cada espina y coloco la poción para heridas, soplo para apaciguar el ardor y cerró las heridas con díctamo, bajo la atenta mirada de la ojiazul

-ya está-anuncio con una brillante sonrisa

-gracias-dijo simplemente la chica y empezó a mover su muñeca

-¿te duele?-pregunto preocupado

-no, es solo que la sujete muy fuerte antes-

-ven siéntate- le indico una silla-traeré algo para tomar-dijo mientras desparecía por una puerta

La chica estaba a punto de irse, pero sería muy descortés de su parte. Así que tomo asiento en el lugar mencionado, regreso poco después con una bandeja.

Neville coloco nervioso una tasa enfrente le la chica y coloco el líquido caliente- es te de flor de manzanilla-le indico al ver que miraba el contenido-sirve para aliviar el dolor-coloco su tasa y la relleno, por ultimo coloco un plato lleno de galleta en medio de ambos y tomo lugar, le dio un largo trago a su té para tranquilizarse y enfrento la mirada que la chica le dirigía

-gracias-dijo al encontrar por fin su mirada-adelante pregunta-dijo después de un momento, al ver la mirada curiosa, el chico se sonrojo al verse descubierto

-¿qué hacías aquí?-pregunto apenado

-este lugar es muy relajante-admitió mientras miraba alrededor- me ayuda a aliviarme y a olvidar mis problemas

\- puedo ayudarte en algo-se ofreció

\- no lo creo, son problemas con mi hermana-confeso

-bueno, yo no tengo hermanos pero sé que lo que sea que hizo, no creo que lo haya hecho con mala intención-

-yo creo lo contrario-recordó molesta-ella tomo una de mis cosas y la estropeo-añadió al ver la mirada del moreno

-y hablaste con ella, para saber la razón-

-no-dijo-solo le grite-compartió, ahora sentía realmente mal-soy una mala hermana, ni siquiera pregunte el motivo-dijo mientras llevaba las mano a su rostro frustrada

-no creo que seas una mala hermana, solo tuviste un mal momento-la reconforto-además no hay hermanos perfectos

-Granger parece ser la hermana perfecta, según mi hermana-comento celosa

-Hermione es hija única y lo más cercano a unos hermanos somos Luna y yo-comento divertido-y creme cuando te digo que es una hermana muy mandona

-pareces tenerle mucho aprecio-

-si-admitió-ella y luna son mis hermanas no oficiales, los tres somos hijos únicos

-por eso, sueles ser muy sobreprotector con ellas

-te lo dije, no hay hermanos perfectos-se rio-ellas me han ayudado mucho y no dudaría protegerlas de cualquiera que intentara hacerles daño, aunque ellas no se quedan atrás-le dijo-pueden dar mucho miedo cuando se enojan y las dos tienen un extraña habilidad para convencerme de cualquier cosa-confeso ligeramente molesto

-vamos, no puede ser tan malo-

-me obligaron a ser su modelo de maquillaje e incluso me pintaron las uñas-confeso

-¿Qué?-exclamo divertida la chica

-Aunque mis uñas quedaron hermosas-este último comentario se ganó una fuerte risa por parte de la castaña- sin embargo, eso no supera a la vez que probaron pociones en mi cabello

-es por eso, que un tiempo tu cabello parecía más rebelde que el de Potter-

Si, te lo juro esa inteligencia que se cargan, es debido a su curiosidad insana que tienen-

-y luego ambas parecen tan tranquilas-

-las apariencias engañan-

-es difícil, pero cierto-admitió-¿y tú qué haces en este lugar?

-le ayudo a la profesora a cuidar el invernadero-comento-cierto, me permites un momento-pidió y se levantó de la silla y fue a acomodar los sacos de tierra que dejo caer, no quería provocar otro accidente

La Slytherin se fijó entonces en el chico, traía una fina camisa tipo sport que dejaba ver los fuertes músculos del chico que se encontraban tensos por la fuerza que generaba al mover los sacos, aún tenía el pantalón de la escuela y descubrió un par de generosas y perfectos gluteos, cuando este se agacho a dejar los sacos, atado a la cintura tenía una especie de delantal color café oscuro con un par de herramientas, tomo una toalla del uno de los bolcillos y se limpió el sudor de la cara, tenía algunos mechones de su cabello rubio oscuro adheridos debido al sudor, que se alborotaron cuando paso le toalla por ellos, también sacudió la tierra que se habían quedado en sus brazos.

El chico era guapo, lo admitía

Después de que se puso "presentable" regreso a la silla a seguir su conversación con la castaña

-en que nos quedamos-

-en que estabas ayudando a la profesora-le recordó la ojiazul

-ah cierto, bueno pues, suelo venir un par de veces, pero la profesora se lesiono y me pidió ayuda –le conto-además me encantan las plantas, mi abuela dice que tengo un don con ellas

-y debo darle la razón, siempre obtienes las notas más altas en herbología-admitió-incluso más que Granger

-Hermione dice que las plantas la odian-le confeso-y desde que recuerdo siempre me han encantado. mi padre siempre tenía una flor para mi mama-le compartió y recordó que lo primero que hizo su padre al despertar fue pedir una rosa-decía que las flores son como las damas, hay que dedicarles muchos cuidados, regarlas cada día y quitar aquello que las lastima, protegerlas porque pueden marchitarse,- recordó las palabras de su padre

-es hermoso el pensamiento de tu padre, tu madre debe sentirse muy alagada-

-sí, mi madre siempre recibía la flor con una sonrisa, sus favoritas son las rosas, por qué dice "que si aceptas una rosa debías aceptar sus espinas", esa era la forma de decirle a mi padre cuanto lo amaba

-tus padres deben amarse mucho-

-lo hacen-admitió alegre

Continuaron su plática un rato más antes de retirarse, el chico la invito a venir cuando desee y esta acepto gustosa

La castaña se dirigía a su sala común, mucho más tranquila y contenta que cuando salió, llevaba en sus manos unas flores que el chico tan amablemente le dio.

Al llegar su habitación fue abordada por su pequeña hermana

-yo lo siento-se disculpó apenas la vio-solo quería intentar descubrir que eran, para hacerte unas más-confeso con su miraba baja, su hermana mayor sintió un nudo en el estómago, al parecer el chico tenía razón-

-asto…

-ten-le extendió un par de cajitas más-hable con Hermione y ella me dio estas para ti, me dijo que no podía hacerlas, pues era complicado-dijo todo de corrido, que le costó descifrarlo-lo siento-repitió una vez más-me perdonas

La chica no pudo más que abrazarla, su pequeña hermana traviesa, siempre hacia todo a su modo, pero nunca lo hacía con mal afán.

-te perdono-le dio por fin- y gracias

La chica se retiró después de un rato y su hermana guardo las cajitas es su mesa de noche, transfiguro un pergamino en un florero, lo lleno de agua y coloco sus flores, con una sonrisa

-si alguien te viera, diría que estas enamorada-la voz de Pansy la sobresalto

-alguien, fue capaz de llegar a tu helado corazón- se burló Tracey

Ambas chicas se encontraban paradas en el marco de su puerta.

-¿dónde te habías metido?-

-por allí-fue todo lo que dijo

La ojimiel estaba tranquilamente dormida cuando un ruido interrumpió su sueño, alargo la mano intentando apagar su despertador, pero el ruido no ceso

Frustrada se levantó para ver qué era lo que interrumpía su sueño y descubrió su teléfono sonar, extrañada contesto la llamada

-hola…..Sirius….no grites….cálmate….que sucede…..Narcisa…que está, ¿en que?…..parto…pero aún le falta…..rompió la fuente….¿qué dijo alex?….se encuentra estable…..Draco….¿qué sucede con el?...quieres que lo lleve…..sí sé que es su hermano…de acuerdo, de acuerdo…veré que puedo hacer…..nos vemos-y corto la llamada

¿Y qué les parecio?

Como saben les agradesco a los que me siguen y me tienen en favoritos y aún más a los que comentan

Tsune.- justo ese día, andaba pensando y me preguntaba qué sería de ti, al no ver más comentarios, pero es un alivio ver que estas de vuelta, saludos.

Sonrais.-jaja cumplido ya tienes algo de Neville y yo también espero que eso se descubra (aun sigo trabajando en eso)

Angie0130.- listo y gracias también por comentar. Saludos

Pauli Jean Malfoy.-hola, espero que ya hallas procesado todo y me alegra que te guste. Gracia por comentar, saludos.

.-hola también y bienvenida, me alegra que te guste y gracias por comentar

Anabel Malfoy.- listoo ahora a esperar el miércoles. Gracias por comentar, saludos

-Sara.-hola y me da mucho gusto

Loremmac.-jaja me alegra que pienses así lore y creo que no eres la única que le gusto eso, y lo de Ginny aún no busco que hacer con ella. Lo del heredero aún sigo pensando en eso, así que no lo tengo muy claro. Saludos y gracias por comentar, nos vemos pronto

Ale74.-tranquila aquí estaré esperando con los capítulos y tendrás mas para leer, me da gusto que te agraden todos y lo de las pequeñas y mione. Y lo de los padres de Neville, realmente no lo analice mucho y lo hice a las prisas así que salió algo estilo Disney jajá . Ron ya se lo merecía, no te preocupes ya tengo en cuenta que Harry es un imbécil desde hace mucho jajaja, Dumby mmm necesito escribir sobre eso, ya veré cuando lo checo más detenidamente. Y las clases tranquila ya viene un poco más de eso y de Tonks también lo de la pareja, lo dudo mucho. Y tendría que pensar en alguien para ella, posiblemente me lo invente o algo. Saludos nos vemos pd. Felices Vacaciones.

Lila.-Primero Felicidades y lo leí hoy por la mañana, por lo que me pase la tarde editando y corrigiéndolo, para darte un capitulo por tu cumpleaños y me alegro que te hallan gustado los capítulos y pudiste soportar tu síndrome también, y los goblins son tan astutos y lindos al igual que Dean, Saludos y disfruta tu cumple.

Marisol.- me halagas con eso, muchas gracias y no eres la única que ama a esa guerreras criaturitas. Livi tendrá muchos hermanitos y Ginny por ahora no sé qué hacer con ella, así que la menciono brevemente, Saludos y nos vemos Pronto.

Muy bien eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos el miércoles, saludos y espero que estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones.


	14. Chapter 14- ¡Bienvenidos!

**Bueno ya saben el potterversso y lo que sigue. Saludos y leer.**

- _hola…..Sirius….no grites….cálmate….que sucede…..Narcisa…que está, en que…..parto…pero aún le falta…..rompió la fuente….¿qué dijo alex….se encuentra estable…..Draco….¿qué sucede con el?...quieres que lo lleve…..sí sé que es su hermano…de acuerdo, de acuerdo…veré que puedo hacer…..nos vemos-y corto la llamada_

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario, se colocó unos jeans y tomo la primera blusa que encontró, se colocó la chaqueta que Alex le regalo y unos tenis, intento peinar su cabello y salió lo más deprisa del lugar.

Era una suerte que se encontrara en su refugio, corrió por los pasillos hasta el despacho del profesor Snape, toco insistentemente hasta que en la puerta se abrió

-¿señorita Granger?-dijo adormilado el profesor-será mejor que tenga un buen motivo, para venir a estas horas o lo lamentara-amenazo

-Malfoy…Su madre…..hospital-eran las palabras que salían de la boca de la chica a tiempo que trataba llenar de aire sus pulmones-

-señorita cálmese, que no entiendo nada-regaño

La chica inhalo profundamente un par de veces y cuando se sintió segura, hablo.

-la madre de Malfoy fue llevada de urgencia al hospital, al parecer se encuentra en labor de parto y necesita a Malfoy-logro decir

El profesor al escuchar la noticia se sorprendió

-sígame- le indico mientras salía por la puerta y se encaminaba a las mazmorras- ¿cómo se enteró?- le pregunto en el camino

-Sirius- fue todo lo que dijo,

-orgullo-susurro a las serpientes que custodiaban la puerta de la sala común-espere aquí –ordeno cuando entraron y se dirigió a las habitaciones de los chicos

Regreso 5 minutos después con un desaliñado rubio, que tenía cara de espanto y angustia

-andando- y los dos chicos siguieron al profesor a su despacho-váyanse, me encargare de todo-fue lo único que les dijo antes de empujarlos a la chimenea y darle a la castaña un poco de polvos flu

-Mansión Black-dijo y desapareció entre las llamas

En cuanto llegaron la castaña corrió por los pasillos con el sly detrás, a la nueva cochera solo para descubrir que su auto no se encontraba

Imagino que Sirius o Ted, lo había usado para trasladar a la madre del rubio, y busco con su mirada la moto de su padrino, la encontró cerca de la puerta, camino hasta a ella y tomo uno de los casco que le entrego a la serpiente, mientras ella se colocaba el otro

Monto la motocicleta y miro al chico-sube-el chico rápidamente se sentó tras ella, encendió la moto y salió disparada al hospital. Ante tal movimiento el platinado se aferró a la cintura de la chica sin querer, pero esta no le presto la más mínima atención, estaba concentrada en el camino de frente.

Lo bueno de ser de madrugada era que las calles estaban casi desiertas, lo que ayudo a la chica a llegar más rápido al lugar, apenas llegaron estaciono la moto y dejaron los cascos encima, para salir corriendo

Cuando llegaron a la sala de espera, se encontraron a los ojigrises, Sirius caminaba en círculos por el pasillo y Andrómeda estaba sentada mirando fijamente la puerta, donde había entrado su hermana. Su esposo se encontraba a su lado reconfortándola

-Sirius-llamo la castaña

El animago se acercó rápidamente a los jóvenes

-¿Qué sucedió?-exigió saber el rubio

-no lo sé-dijo-Mili nos despertó a media noche, me dijo que Cissy se quejaba de dolores y cuando fuimos a su habitación, la encontramos encogida en su cama, había roto la fuente, así que Ted tomo el auto y nos trajo hasta aquí-relato-Alex nos dijo que la pequeña estaba a punto de nacer y la metió allá-señalo las puertas

El rubio hizo el intento de ir tras las puertas, pero la castaña lo detuvo

-no puedes entrar-le dijo al ver su rostro furioso-es acceso restringido

De pronto las puertas se abrieron y por ella salió Alex

-la señora Malfoy está a punto de dar a luz –anuncio-¿alguien la acompañara?-pregunto a los presentes

Andrómeda rápidamente se incorporó-yo-dijo con voz segura

El rubio estaba a punto de decir lo mismo, pero Sirius lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza-no es un lugar en que NOSOTROS debamos estar-remarco la palabra, ambos Black le dieron a la castaña una mirada suplicante y esta dio un fuerte suspiro

-yo-dijo

-perfecto-exclamo la pelirroja alegre-bien, andando –y las guio a ambas tras la puerta

Los caballeros permanecieron en la sala, Sirius continuo con su interminable caminata, al que se le unió el rubio, el único que permanecía tranquilo era Ted Tonks, que leía una de las revistas de allí tranquilamente

Ventajas de ser hijo de muggles y padre-pensaba

Pasado un momento se puso de pie y desapareció, regreso con unos pequeños vasos blancos-bébanlos, les ayudara-dijo entregándoles los vasos a ambos ojigrises

Están terminando sus bebidas, cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse y una sonriente Andrómeda vestida en un traje extraño, salió

-es una hermosa niña-dijo emocionada

Todos en la sala suspiraron aliviados

-¿mi madre?

-se encuentra bien-comunico la ojimiel haciendo acto de presencia-los doctores la llevaran en breve a una habitación y podrás verla.

Unas horas después todos estaban reunidos felicitando a la nueva madre de una preciosa niña que se encontraba en esos momentos en brazos de un feliz Tío

La pequeña era una copia en miniatura de su madre, tenía la piel nívea y el poco cabello que se veía era del mismo tono que el de su madre, esa niña sería una Black de pies a cabeza.

-es una suerte que pudieran llegar-comento la madre del rubio

-mi padrino nos ayudó-dijo el rubio

-¿y no tendrán problemas?-pregunto preocupada

-nos dijo que se encargaría de todo-

-vamos Cissy no te preocupes, total se supone que pasado mañana, partirían de regreso-dijo el animago-un día o dos, no hace ninguna diferencia-le quitó hierro al asunto

-buenos días a todos-saludo feliz Alex-¿Cómo te sientes Cissy?

-un poco adolorida-confeso

-bueno, eso es normal-le dijo y procedió a checarla-bien, todo está en orden, ¿y Hermione?

-allí-señalo el azabache, a una castaña acostada en el sofá, con la cabeza en el regazo de una Andrómeda Tonks que peinaba sus suaves risos

-¿ha estado durmiendo bien?-pregunto preocupada

-no lo sé –admitió su padrino-solo dijo que se encontraba cansada

-creo que lo mejor es llevarla a descansar-sugirió- de hecho creo que es mejor que se retiren, Narcisa debe descasar-dijo al ver los cansados rostros de los presentes

El patriarca de la casa Black asintió y despertó a la chica

Ya estaban listos para irse, pero un rubio se negaba a retirarse

-ve con ellos Draco-le dijo su madre-necesitas descansar

-me quedare contigo-se negaba el platinado

-no es necesario-dijo la doctora-tu madre necesita descansar y aquí tenemos suficiente personal para cuidarla

-ya has escuchado hijo, ve a descansar y regresa después-le pidió, el chico no muy convencido acepto

De regreso a la mansión, la castaña condujo el auto debido a que el señor Tonks había partido hace mucho a trabajar, Sirius condujo la moto que los chicos trajeron

Apenas llegaron se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, segundos después ya se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños

Lo que nadie sabía, era que llevaba días sin poder dormir, apenas cerraba los ojos las pesadillas la atacaban

Esa tarde Kreacher informo a Sirius que la castaña ardía en fiebre.

Su padrino pasó la tarde tratando de bajarle la fiebre con paños fríos y pociones, su madrina se fue al hospital con su sobrino a cuidar a su hermana y nueva sobrina.

Esa misma noche, el Platinado entraba sigilosamente a la habitación de la castaña, su tía le había pedido que cambiara los paños de la chica, para ayudarle a bajar la fiebre, eso exactamente se encontraba haciendo, cuando la leona decidió despertar

-¿Malfoy?-dijo dudosa, pensando que la fiebre le jugaba una mala pasada

-Granger- se asustó un poco el chico-debes descansar-le dijo al ver que la chica hacia el intento por levantarse y delicadamente puso una de sus manos en su hombro y la obligo a recostarse

-¿Qué horas son?-pregunto, sentía su cuerpo realmente pesado

-las 10 pm-contesto

-¿apenas?- dijo dudosa

-del siguiente día-le hizo saber y la escucho suspirar, mientras colocaba el paño frio encima de su frente, pudo ver como esta se estremecía.

-he dormido todo un día-dijo aterrada-¿Cómo es posible?

-poción para dormir sin sueños-le respondió-me sorprende que aguantaras tanto sin usarla-le dijo sinceramente

-tiene un sabor horrible-le respondió, mientras hacia una mueca infantil, que le causo un poco de gracia al chico-¿qué sucedió con tu madre y tu hermanita?-pregunto después de unos minutos en que el rubio se limitaba a medir unas pociones

-esta perfectas-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-ella es tan hermosa y pequeña, que me da miedo lastimarla-compartió

-no lo dudo-dijo, recordando a la pequeña

-ten-le dijo mientras le pasaba un vaso con un extraño líquido, que la chica rechazo

-ya me siento mejor-aseguraba falsamente- creo que ya se me quito la fiebre y me siento bien-continuo, mientras hacia el intento de levantarse para demostrarlo

-no engañas a nadie Granger-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y con un pequeño empujo la regreso a su posición original-Bebe-ordeno y la chica al verse descubierta, no pudo evitar hacer muecas y taparse la nariz para beber ese horrible liquido

-esto sabe horrible-le hizo saber, con una mueca y gesto de asco

-pero son necesarias para curarte-se burló, pasándole un vaso de sumo, que bebió en un solo trago-descansa Granger-le dijo mientras se retiraba, sabía que la poción no tardaría en hacer efecto

-buenas noches Malfoy-le respondió en un bostezo, sentía los parpados pesados

-Granger-llamo antes de salir

-si-dijo somnolienta

-gracias-fue lo último que escucho la chica antes de sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños

Malfoy cerró la puerta, cuando la chica murmuro lo que supuso sería un "de nada" y suspiro

Era increíble como la chica que tanto avergonzó e hizo sufrir, fuera la misma que lo había ayudado todo este tiempo y no solo curándolos y defendiéndolos, sino que también ayudo a su madre con su embarazo y no dudo de estar con ella, cuando trajo al mundo a su hermanita y ahora a pesar de estar ardiendo en fiebre aún se preocupaba por ellas.

Pansy tenía razón, le debían tanto a la chica que sería difícil pagar por todo eso- pesaba mientras se acostaba en su cama-Al menos ya había avanzado un poco, ayudando a curarla-siguió, cerrando los ojos un momento y recordando su leve olor a vainilla y antes que se pudiera dar cuenta se quedó dormido

Al día Siguiente, la sorpresa que los amigos del rubio llegaron a la mansión Black, esperando ver a la nueva Malfoy y felicitar a la madre.

La leona se sintió mal de verlos llegar con sus obsequios, que decidió llevarlos al hospital

Cuando llegaron la ojimiel, opto por quedarse en la sala de espera, aun no se había recuperado de su decaída y temía contagiar a la bebe.

Sin embargo, hubiera preferido entrar en cuanto vio a su padre llegar por el pasillo

-Hermione-

-padre-dijo levantándose para encarar a su progenitor

-ya vas a dejar de jugar-

-no sé a qué te refieres-dijo seria-yo tomo muy en serio mis estudios

-no tanto-dijo molesto-si tomaras en serio los estudio, hubieras ido a una buena escuela de medicina, no a esa estúpida escuela-levanto la voz

-el que no haga lo que tú quieras, no significa que no me esfuerce para lograr mis propios objetivos-la chica también levanto voz

-tus únicos objetivos, son este hospital-dijo levantando los brazos para enfatizar sus palabras-tu responsabilidad, está en este lugar, es tu deber como mi hija seguir mis pasos

-nunca seguiré tus pasos-aseguro la leona-nunca seré como tu

-eso es obvio, si sigues por ese camino-

-no lo entiendes verdad, yo jamás seré como TU-dijo enfatizando la palabra- y no es porque no pueda, simplemente es que no quiero

-Tan malo es, querer ser mejor y darte lo mejor-dijo irónico

-no se trata de eso-aseguro-yo JAMAS seré igual a ti, porque YO no dejare mi familia de lado, ni las obligare a NADA que no deseen

-yo nunca deje de lado mi familia – grito

-si lo hiciste, ¿dónde estabas cuando la abuela murió? -reclamo-te diré donde, estabas aquí encerrado

-alguien tenía que tomar las riendas del hospital-se defendió

\- y cuando mama nos abandonó-ataco nuevamente

-tu madre, JAMAS nos ha dejado-Grito

-y dime ¿Dónde está ella ahora? ¿Hace cuánto no la ves?-

-tu madre, está trabajando en algún lugar-dijo- sabes bien que es una respetada investigadora

-no intentes engañarme-grito- ya no tengo 8 años-reclamo molesta- yo también vi las fotos en tu escritorio, ya sé que tiene un amante y que rehízo su vida con EL-confeso

\- tu madre regresara, siempre lo hace-dijo simplemente

-y no te importa-exclamo sorprendida

-No-acepto-debemos mantenernos juntos, por el bien del hospital-era una suerte que se encontrara en el área VIP y no hubiera nadie por los pasillos

-vez, es por eso que NO quiero ser como TU-reclamo- siempre anteponiendo el hospital –le echó en cara –incluso antes que tu matrimonio

-ya te lo dije, tu madre regresara-afirmaba no muy seguro

-ELLA ESTA CON OTRO ACÉPTALO, NOS ABANDONÓ, SE REVUELCA AHORA MISMO CON SU AMANTE Y TU….

Un sonoro golpe retumbo en los abandonados pasillos, el señor Granger tenía levantado su mano frente a la cara de su hija

La castaña por otro lado, miraba con odio a su progenitor y comenzaba a sentir su mejía arder y un ligero sabor a hierro en sus labios. Tomo su chaqueta que estaba en el sofá y se marchó por los pasillos

-nunca vuelvas a buscarme, o si no, lo lamentaras-fue lo último que escucharon decirle antes que desapareciera por los pasillos

El señor Granger se quedó un momento parado, antes de alejarse furioso

Las serpientes tenían sujetos a los integrantes de la familia Black, para evitar que hechizaran al padre de la leona, ellos habían salido al escuchar los gritos y presenciaron como el hombre le levantaba la mano y le daba una fuerte bofetada a su hija

Los chicos tuvieron que sujetar fuertemente a un Sirius y el señor Tonks, que aseguraban que iba a moler a golpes al sujeto y las chicas tuvieron que quitarle la varita a una furiosa Andrómeda Tonks y cerrarle el paso

-¿qué sucedió?-pregunto desconcertada la doctora pelirroja, que venía acompañada de un conocido profesor de pociones

Después de calmar a los presentes, relataron lo que habían alcanzado a escuchar y ver

Y de nuevo tuvieron que calmar a una alterada y furiosa pelirroja que aseguraba ir a cortarle las pelotas a su jefe y unos gustosos Sirius y Ted ofrecieron acompañarla.

-en lugar de pensar en formas de torturar a ese idiota, no debería averiguar el paradero de la señorita Granger-sugirió el único profesor en la habitación, el cual sujetaba un pequeño bultito rosa-

Esa simple sugerencia pareció sacar a todos de su estado asesino y comenzaron a preocuparse.

Sirius salió disparado rumbo al estacionamiento seguido de cerca por el señor Tonks

Andrómeda se dejó caer en el sofá preocupada y las serpientes se quedaron paradas, sin saber que hacer

La pelirroja salió de la habitación, con un cuadrito pegado a la oreja.

Sirius y Ted, regresaron después de un momento

-se llevó mi moto-dijo al ver la interrogadora mirada de su prima

-ya sé dónde está-anuncio feliz la pelirroja, entrando nuevamente en la habitación-se encuentra en lo de Jimmy -le informo y los adultos suspiraron aliviados

-¿crees que debamos ir por ella?-pregunto Sirius

-no, Jim dice que se encuentra bien-informo- solo con un par de copas encima, dejémosla un rato, después iré por ella

-yo también voy-dijo serio, la chica se encogió en hombros-¿y a que venias?-dijo cambiando de tema

-Ah cierto-exclamo recordando el motivo de su visita-vine a decirles que ya pueden irse-comento feliz –la pequeña y la madre se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, por lo que no es necesario que permanezcan más tiempo.

-eso es bueno-comento la señora Tonks

-bueno alguien deberá venir conmigo para firmar algunos papeles-le hizo saber

-iremos nosotros-dijo el matrimonio Tonks

Y salieron de la habitación siguiendo a la doctora

-tía Cissy como se llamará la hermanita de Draco-pregunto Isabella, que contemplaba a la pequeña en brazos de Pansy

-Lyra Lucie Malfoy-exclamo orgullosa

-seguirás manteniendo la tradición de los Black-dijo un alegre Sirius

-nunca pensé dejarla-afirmo

La pequeña entonces empezó a llorar y los chicos se alarmaron, Sirius opto por tomar a la pequeña e intentar tranquilizarla, pero no dejaba de llorar y se la entregó a su madre, pero ni siquiera Narcisa lograba callarla

\- Severus- pidió suplicante, el temido maestro de pociones se acercó a la rubia y tomo el bultito rosa en brazos y comenzó a arrullarla, mientras caminaba por la habitación

-al parecer hay alguien al que le agradas-se burló el pelinegro, el profesor le dio una mirada fulminante

-Severus es el padrino de Draco y se tomó su papel muy enserio- defendió la madre-era el único que podía calmar a Draco a veces-

-quien lo diría, puedes convertir en niñera cuando dejes de atormentar a los alumnos Sevi- siguió el animago

-al menos YO, hago un buen papel como padrino Black-ataco el profesor

-soy un excelente padrino-se defendió- Hermione nunca se ha quejado

-la señorita Granger ni siquiera te acepto como padrino –dijo con cizaña-tú te autonombraste

-mentira –grito-ella acepto mi juramento-

-Sirius deja de gritar despertaras a Lyra-regaño Narcisa al escuchar el gimoteo de la pequeña

-ya la escuchaste pulgoso deja de ladrar-se burlo

Sirius se calló al ver la mirada de su prima y empezó a mascullar cosas que apenas entendía, como "Andy chismosa" "snivellus" "no tengo pulgas"

Después de que el matrimonio llegara y anunciaran que podían retirarse, todas las serpientes más un tejón se retiraron en el auto de la castaña, que gracia un hechizo de expansión indetectable pudieron entrar y dirigirse a la mansión

-iré a recostar a Lyra-anuncio la señora Malfoy, al escuchar las quejas de su pequeña hija y sin más se retiraron hacia una de las habitaciones

-¿y sus padres?- pregunto Andrómeda al darse cuenta que los chicos venían solos y tenía a lado sus baúles

-nuestra madre está en Italia-respondió Blaise, encogiéndose en hombros

-ocupada, arreglando el desastre de nuestro padre-dijo simplemente Theo-creo que ahora, se encuentra en Alemania

-ocupados, con la llegada de los bebes-siguió Pansy

-con los padres de Tracey en Francia-dijo Astoria

-entonces se quedaran solos-dijo Ted

-están los elfos-resto importancia Tracey

-eso no se quedará así-bramo Andy-ustedes se quedaran aquí-ordeno-les enviare una carta a sus padres para informarle-y se retiró, sin si quiera poderle decir nada

Lo que muchos desconocían, es que a Andrómeda le hubiese encantado tener más de un hijo, le encantaba escuchar la casa llena de risas y alegría. Y ahora que su hija, ya no estaba tanto tiempo en casa como antes, lo extrañaba. Hermione había aceptado muy bien unirse a su familia y la consideraba una hija más, pero debido a su inesperada herencia, su tiempo con ellos se había reducido, debido a las juntas de negocios que tenía con los goblins, por suerte la había convencido de posponerlas hasta navidad, pero después de eso volvería ser igual y ahora que Narcisa se iba a ocupar de su pequeña y los demás estarían ocupados con sus trabajos, decidió que esos chicos serian una buena distracción

El ruido de una moto los alerto a todos y el señor Tonks se levantó a abrir la puerta

-¿Qué tal esta?-le escucharon decir

-ebria, tuve que desmayarla para tráela-escucharon la inconfundible voz de Sirius, que atravesaba en esos momentos la sala con una inconsciente castaña en brazos- iré a dejarla a su habitación- y desapareció por el pasillo

Los elfos aparecieron después

-Kreacher los guiara a sus habitaciones- hablo el viejo elfo

Los chicos se miraron entre si aun dudando

-yo que ustedes seguiría las ordenes de mi esposa-hablo divertido Ted-no querrán ver a una Black enojada créame-añadió antes de desaparecer con rumbo desconocido

Ante ese comentario los demás se apresuraron a tomar sus cosas y a seguir a los elfos a sus habitaciones

Por la mañana todos se encontraban en el comedor esperando su desayuno, excepto cierta castaña que tenía enterrada la cabeza en la mesa y la sujetaba fuertemente

Andrómeda la había dado una regañada monumental sobre las consecuencias de beber en exceso y la castigo sin poción para la resaca, pues debía enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-buenos días- dijeron padre e hija, entrando por el comedor

-hola cariño-se dirigió Ted a la castaña, le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un beso en la sien

-buenos días papa -dijo la chica en hilo de voz, el rubio se rio un poco y le susurro un "yo me encargo" y desapareció rumbo a la cocina

-¿qué le sucede a Herms?-pregunto la pelirosa

-noche de copas-respondió divertido Sirius

-TIO SIRIUS, se fueron otra vez y no me llevaron-se quejó la aurora- la última vez se las perdone e incluso se los pase, cuando la llevaron a ver chicos sexys, - la chica empezó a gritar su monologo- no es justo, siempre me dejan de lado-continuo quejándose-le diré a mama y

-NYMPHADORA-grito la castaña desenterrando su cabeza de la mesa-te prometo que si te callas, te llevare a ver a todos chicos que desees y pagare por todas tus bebidas, pero CALLATE-reclamo molesta.

La cabeza le dolía horrores y la pelirosa no ayudaba en nada con sus gritos

-no me digas Nymphadora- exclamo, sin embargo, al ver la mirada matadora de la chica, susurro un débil-lo siento

Daphne que estaba de espectadora en su asiento, pudo entender por qué Neville dijo que la castaña daba miedo, esa última mirada le había causado escalofríos, ahora entendía por qué los chicos que la atacaron la veían con miedo.

Hizo una nota mental de nunca molestar a la chica y al parecer no era la única, sus compañeros parecían pensar lo mismo

Después de eso el comedor se sumió en un tranquilo silencio, que ni siquiera el hablador de Blaise se animó a irrumpir.

Los Tonks entraron de nuevo al comedor, detrás venían el par de elfos levitando las bandejas de comida, que colocaron en la mesa

Observaron como el señor Tonks, entregaba disimuladamente un pequeño vial a la ojimiel, para después cubrirla de su esposa mientras su hija tomaba la poción, la chica se veía más tranquila después de eso

-Hermione, Dora- ambas chicas levantaron la vista de sus platillos y dirigieron su mirada a la castaña mayor-ustedes y los demás chicos-dijo señalando con la mirada a las serpientes mayores-irán a comprar la despensa y algunas cosas que se necesitan-ordeno

-sí, ma –contestaron a coro

-las niñas ayudaran a esos dos-señalo a su esposo y su primo-a poner el árbol y decorar la casa.

Las niñas y Sirius exclamaron un alegre- ¡Si!-y continuaron su desayuno más a prisa

La leona llevo a las chicas a su habitación y les dio carta libre, para que escogieran lo que les gustara, ella solo tomo unos Jeans, una blusa negra y unas botas, y se dirigió a cambiarse, procedió a arreglar su cabello un poco y mientras tanto se sumió en su mente.

Pensaba seriamente en llevar a las chicas a una tiendas de ropas en el centro comercial, solo esperaba no arrepentirse.

Tomo su chaqueta de cuero y le dijo que las esperaba abajo

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, se dirigieron hacia el auto, la ojimiel como siempre conduciría y Tonks tomo el asiento del co-piloto, las serpientes se acomodaron en la parte de atrás

-no entiendo, por qué no puedo conducir-se quejaba la aurora

-porque quiero llegar viva-respondió la ojimiel

La joven aurora resolvió maduramente las cosas, sacándole la lengua, lo que provocó la risa de su acompañante y los asientos traseros

Los Slytherin miraban curiosos a la metamorfomaga picar un par de botones en un pequeño cuadrito y se sorprendieron cuando de repente una música empezó a sonar, la chica ignorando su sorpresa y su pequeño brinco, empezó a cantar a la par que la misteriosa voz, que no sabía dónde provenía

Después se enteraron gracias al curioso de Blaise, que algunos autos tenían una cosa que ellas llamaron "equipos de sonido", el cual era un aparato muggle en el que se podía escuchar música.

-bien chicos-dijo alegre la aurora- bienvenidos al centro comercial-dijo con un gesto teatral-este lugar es como el callejón Diagon- empezó mientras caminaba adelante, seguida de los chicos-los muggles consiguen sus cosas en estos lugares, podrán encontrar todo lo que necesiten en uno de estos lugares, ropa o maquillaje-dijo señalando un par de tiendas, a las chicas les brillaron los ojos ante esta mención-libros o medicinas, comida-señalo los lugares mencionados- allí pueden conseguir aparatos muggles como el "equipo de sonido"-señalo una tienda de electrónicos-y en ese lugar pueden conseguir todo tipo de música e instrumentos- ¿y bien donde desean empezar?

Por petición de las chicas, decidieron ir a las tiendas de ropas.

Tres horas después, tuvieron que sacar a las chicas a la fuerza y la castaña no quería imaginar que pasaría cuando descubrieran las tiendas de maquillaje y zapatos, pero un grito de Pansy, le advirtió que ya lo habían descubierto

Por lo que con Tonks decidieron que lo mejor sería separase, la leona se iría con los chicos a conseguir alguna cosas que les faltaban y los encargos de su "madre" y Tonks se iría con las chicas. Se verían a las 6 en el Wall- Mart para comprar los víveres.

-nos vemos en un par de horas chicos-se despidieron rápidamente las chicas antes de adentrarse a una nueva tienda

-y bien ¿que necesitan comprar?-les pregunto

-creo, que sería bueno algo de ropa-dijo Nott-las chicas solo entraron a tiendas para mujeres

-ok, allí hay algunas-dijo señalando par de tiendas de ropa casual y se dirigió hacia a la tienda

-¿y bien castaña que recomiendas?-pregunto Theo, la chica lo miro raro por el sobre nombre pero no le dio importancia

-creo que sería bueno un par de playeras casuales y unos jeans-dijo señalando lo mencionado-es algo básico entre los adolescentes

-entendido-dijo buscando un par de playeras polo a su medida-Azul o Verde-dijo mostrando las dos opciones

-azul, combinan mejor con tus ojos-dijo tras analizarlo un poco

-así que te has fijado en mi-le dijo divertido

-es difícil no hacerlo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado en los últimos meses-respondió en el mismo tono-crees que debamos controlarlo un poco-dijo señalando a Blaise que ahora mismo traía una enorme montaña de todo tipo de ropas, incluso la chica identifico una ropa de mujer

-yo me encargo-le aseguro-Blaise nos marchamos en 15 minutos así que apresúrate-le advirtió

-¡QUE!-exclamo sorprendido-eso no es suficiente, tengo que probarme para saber que no luzco horrible –dijo molesto- que hare si compro algo y después me hace ver gordo o si no combina y que tal...

-14 minutos-dijo ignorando sus seguro monologo, el chico corrió aun con toda la ropa aun vestidor cercano seguido de un dependiente que traía más ropa del chico-creo que ya lo tenemos resuelto-comento divertido-puedes ayudarme a elegir –pidió

-claro-respondió divertida con la carrera del moreno

Estuvieron eligiendo la ropa que más le convenía al castaño y este incluso modelo para la leona, la cual la ayudo a descarta uno que otro conjunto, incluso se ofreció ir por las tallas correctas y pasárselas para que pudiera probárselas

-¿no te probaras nada?-pregunto curiosa al rubio, mientras esperaba a Blaise y Theo afuera de los probadores

-no sé qué es conveniente-dijo encogiéndose en hombros-y no quiero lucir como el-señalo a Blaise, que ahora mismo salía con un conjunto de los más estrafalario, una playera amarillo brillante junto a unos jeans de color verde vómito y unos enormes cadenas doradas alrededor de su cuello

Ambos se rieron ante el atuendo del chico y más al ver que se colocaba unas gafas rosas y posaba ante el enorme espejo que tenía enfrente

-tienes razón-otorgo aun riendo-vamos, te ayudare un poco-se ofreció y lo guio por los pasillos

La leona le fue mostrando distintos conjunto, el chico se limitaba a negar cuando algo no le parecía y colocaba todo en un pequeño cesto, lo que consideraba apropiado

Gracias a la ayuda de la chica pudieron elegir rápidamente, tanto en esa tienda como en otras más. Blaise se había negado a recibir ayuda, alegando que ella no podría comprender su estilo y siguió probándose estrafalarios conjuntos que sacaron más de una risa de sus compañeros.

-vamos allí-pidió el platinado señalando una tienda de trajes y sin más empezó a caminar hacia el lugar y a los demás no les quedo de otra más que seguirlo

En esta tienda parecieron ganar un poco más de confianza y se movían con total libertad buscando lo que ellos llamaban como "apropiado". La chica se limitó a seguirlo y opinando de vez en cuando

Se encontraba esperado que los chicos salieran de los probadores, cuando sintió la mirada envenenada de un par de dependientas que murmuraban entre ellas, mientras la señalaban "disimuladamente"

-¿Qué opinas Herms?- pregunto alegre Blaise, posando con su traje verde olivo, contrario a lo que se esperaba, lucia realmente apuesto el color combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos

-te queda estupendo Blaise-aseguro con una sonrisa

-pero no mejor que yo ¿cierto?-cometo divertido Theo saliendo con su traje azul Royal de tres piezas, aquel color lo hacía más que acentuar su castaña cabellera

-por supuesto que no-reclamo el moreno-yo luzco mucho mejor-aseguraba

El suspiro de las dependientas los distrajo, para ver salir a platinado en un perfecto traje negro que acentuaba su nívea piel

-ambos lucen apuestos-aseguro la chica ignorando a las dependientas que babeaban por el rubio-será mejor que se den prisa, ya casi es hora de reunirnos con las chicas-les comunico

Ambos asintieron antes de dirigirse a cambiarse, el rubio solamente miraba a la chica, esperando una mirada de aprobación ante su elección, la cual no tardo en recibir y rápidamente siguió a los demás

Ante este gesto se ganó una furiosa mirada de un par de mujeres e incluso un hombre. La chica se encontraba pagando junto a Blaise, Malfoy se encontraba a un lado y misteriosamente Theo no se encontraba a la vista, apenas terminaron de pagar se dirigían a la salida cuando el chico apareció.

¿Dónde estabas?-no pudo evitar cuestionar

-arreglando un pequeño asunto-dijo restando importancia, lo que no sabían era que el chico se había escabullido para darle un escarmiento a las dependientas, donde con un par de mentiras, les hizo creer que la chica era un familiar suyo, un BBF de Blaise y la novia del chico rubio. En Fin una pequeña mentira, no lastimaría a nadie, pensó con una sonrisa

En el camino al lugar indicado, pasaron por un par de tiendas, se dedicaron a comprar los encargos y de vez en cuando compraban algo que les llamaba la atención, en especial a Blaise que se detenía cada segundo, compraron un par de helados y esperaron a las chicas

Ellas regresaron 20 minutos después de la hora acordada, cargadas de bolsas de todo tipo desde ropa hasta joyería

Para mayor comodidad decidieron, reducir las bolsas y entrar a la tienda

El market resulto toda una experiencia para las serpientes, la chicas querían quedarse en el pasillo de belleza y tuvieron que pedir miles de disculpas, cuando Theo descubrió las degustaciones en los pasillos de comida, lo peor fue Blaise cuando encontró el pasillo de juguetes, el rubio quedo cautivado con las televisiones y demás equipos.

Pero después de mucho esfuerzo lograron terminar y pagar

Se encontraban de nuevo en el auto. Blaise ocupaba el lugar a lado de la leona, apenas salieron y Tonks tuvo que irse debido al trabajo, cuando un patronus apareció. Ahora el moreno se encontraba intentado cantar una canción tras otra, mientras jugueteaba con la pantalla del estéreo

Cuando llegaron, suspiraron aliviados debido a los cambios musicales repentinos del chico

-llegamos- anuncio la Gryffindor

-bienvenidos-dijo Sirius desde el suelo, junto a las demás chicas

\- ¿qué hacen?- no pudo evitar preguntar el ojiverde

-nuestras cartas a Santa Claus-respondió Lizzie

-¿y quién es ese?-cuestiono su hermana

-El tío Ted-ahora ya tenían nuevo tío, pensaron los chicos-dijo que los niños que se portan bien, Santa Claus los premia y les trae regalos-dijo Silene, sin apartar su mirada de su carta

¿Regalos?-un inusual brillo apareció en los ojos aceitunados del moreno- ¿y dices que ese señor, premia a los chicos que se portan bien?

-si

-¿puedes pedir lo que desees?

-si-

¿Cualquier cosa?

-eso dijo el tío Ted

-genial-exclamo feliz y cogió un pergamino y una pluma y se acostó a escribir junto a las pequeñas

-crees que se buen momento para decirle que no existe-le susurro la chica, al castaño

-nah, de todos modos no lo creerá-contesto-ya se ha aferrado a la idea

Unos minutos después un muy alegre Blaise Zabini se acercó a la leona

-Hermione puedes leer mi carta y decirme si está bien-pido amablemente, la chica tomo el pergamino en sus manos y comenzó a leer la estilizada letra del Slytherin

Estimado señor Claus

Sé que no es sido un niño muy bueno, pero el tío Ted me dijo que si me arrepentía de todo lo malo que hice y prometía portarme bien, usted podría traerme mis regalos, así que le pido de la manera más amable que me pueda traer un carro, ese que tenía la extraña varita con el cuadrito(el control), igual al que encontré hoy en la juguetería, tampoco me molestaría si pudiera traerme uno de esos aparatos para escuchar música, a cambio prometo pórtame bien el siguiente año

Atte. Un niño que espera con ansias sus regalos

Blaise Zabini

Psd. Ya sé que vive en el polo norte y no me tomara mucho tiempo en encontrar su casa **.**

-Creo que está bien-dijo cuando termino de leer-aunque la amenaza estuvo demás

-nah-le restó importancia con la mano-a si sabrá a qué atenerse- y cerró su carta y la coloco en el árbol junto a las demás

Observo a los demás siendo forzados por las pequeñas y Sirius, escribir sus cartas.

-aún falta la tuya-dijo Ted Tonks- incluso Dora dejo la suya-señalo una carta de colores brillantes

-está bien-acepto

-¿qué tal las compras?-pregunto mientras tomaba lugar a lado de la castaña, esta se acurruco en espacio entre su brazo y pecho

-cansado-dijo- la chicas no querían salir de las tienda y Dora no ayudaba mucho- y le conto todas las cosas que habían pasado con las serpientes

-es normal, son como niños con juguetes nuevos-consoló

-lo sé-

-este es un nuevo mundo para ellos y debes ayudarlos a adaptarse-

-¿por qué yo?-

-Porque eres una buena persona y por qué ellos necesitan de tu ayuda-dijo simplemente-sabes cuando conocí a tu madre, era exactamente igual a ellos, con esa mirada y esos ojos brillantes de emoción desbordada y cada día esperaba con ansias la siguiente sorpresa-relataba- por algo que resulta insignificante para nosotros, como pasar un día en el centro comercial, es un nuevo mundo para ellos,-continuo- aquí no tienen que preocuparse por nada ni nadie, pueden ser ellos mismos, sin necesidad de usar mascaras-dijo señalando a los chicos que ya no lucían sus rostros siempre serios y sin emociones

-pero y si no quieren mi ayuda-dejo salir su preocupación

-entonces déjalos, que ellos se lo pierden – le dijo-ven, aprovechemos que tu madre se encuentra con su hermana y tomemos un poco de pastel

-es de chocolate-

-Kreacher lo hizo personalmente-

Y ambos se escabulleron hacia la cocina

¿Qué tal? Lamento subirlo tarde, estuve un poco ocupada así que se me complico un poco, gracias a los que me siguen y los que dejan un comentario.

Reno Alvarez.- de nada, espero que hayas acabado tu tarea, y gracias por comentar saludos.

Kat 13.- si fue uno de los más cortos que he subido y por eso quise hacer este un poquito más largo, espero que les guste. La respuesta es que levantaría más sospechas y Herms no quiere eso, gracias por comentar saludos.

Lila2234me alegro que te haya gustado, y como puedes ver las serpientes cada vez más se acercan a la chica y su mundo y con los papa de Neville tienes razón, más de una se llevara una sorpresa, me encanta compartir mi historia y más que ustedes le guste y la lean además de comentar saludos lila espero que hayas disfrutado tu cumple, nos vemos

LeslieeMariia.- hola gracias a ti por comentar, Bienvenida y saludos.

Diva-akira.-jaja tranquila no hay problema, a mí también me ha pasado, me alegra que te haya gustado y Nev solo cumple con su papel de hermano protector y al parecer Draco tampoco se lo creyo jaja, saludos y gracias por comentar bye

Marisol.- Claro que tendrán su merecido, pero aun no es tiempo, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio y las serpientes lo saben, Herms y sevi, será muy problemático dejar a esas dos grandes mentes juntas, lo de la apuesta de las chicas, son bienvenidas las sugerencias y Nevi pobrecito esas chicas lo tienen dominado. Tendré en cuenta lo de esos dos, saludos

Loremmac.- ya cada vez más, esta relacionándose los leones con las serpientes, gracias por comentar, saludos

Karilina.- hola y bienvenida, me alegro que te haya gustado, normalmente actualizo los miércoles en la noche y a veces los fines de semana, siempre les digo al final, para que lo tengas pendiente, gracias por comentar y saludos

Ale jaja como vez ya no, el pobre ahora aprenderá lo que es ser el hermano mayor. Jaja la pequeña nació unos días antes y ella era mayor que los hermanitos de Pansy. Hasta ahora nadie sabe nada y pues lo que dirán aún está por verse además aunque pregunten, ellos son los Longbottom pertenecen a los sagrados 28, así que ya te imaginaras lo que podrán hacer, sobretodo Augusta pero me encargare de darles una digna entrada y estoy contigo necesito pensarlo y analizarlo bien y no dejar nada suelto.

Tsune.-me alegro, ya veo que no soy la única olvidadiza así que no te preocupes, se lo que es eso. Gracias x comentar y me alegro que te haya gustado Saludos

Mezzluna.-hola! Me alegra escuchar que te haya atrapado mi historia y gracias a ti igual por comentar, saludos.

Sara.- gracias sara como siempre me alegra ver tu comentario saludos

Sonrais.- hola son, bien tenemos que hablar seriamente, Dai anda desaparecida así que ahora tú y Marisol serán las líderes del club de "defendamos a Herms de los idiotas" (el título es alternativo) jajaja, lo se ando delirando en fin, me alegra que te guste la pareja de nevi, y Draco ya tiene hermanita! Saludos

Pauli Jean Malfoy.- Daphne y nevi son lindos, creo que ella tiene lo que a él le falta y se complementan bien, por supuesto aunque a veces se ganan unos merecidos golpes y gritos, pero en fin, si no se tuvieran, ¿Quién iría por los mandados? Jaja, espero que te haya gustado los pequeños momentos dramiones, lo de Nott y Herms es otra cosa así que por ahora ella pertenece a Draco (aun que ellos no lo sepan)

Angie0130.-jaja cierto, es lo bueno dejar que a veces se acumulen, gracias a ti por comentar saludos

Bien como pudieron ver, el capítulo es un poco más largo que los últimos y eso se debe a una razón, últimamente se me están acabando los capítulos que adelante y mucho de ellos aún hay partes que modificar, en algunos he estado trabajando para agregarles algunas escenas más y no dejar nada suelto. Así que no he escrito mucho más, por lo que lamento decirles que esta semana, no creo que suba capitulo el finde, pero dense una vuelta, si la suerte me sonríe talvez se me ocurran más ideas y pueda continuar escribiendo (los últimos días he tenido un bloqueo). Espero verlos pronto saludos

Psd espero sus comentarios y espero me comprendan

Pd2.-alguien sabe algo de Dai?

Ahora si chao chicos


	15. Chapter 15-Pequeños Encuentros

-pero y si no quieren mi ayuda-dejo salir su preocupación

-entonces déjalos, que ellos se lo pierden – le dijo-ven, aprovechemos que tu madre se encuentra con su hermana y tomemos un poco de pastel

-es de chocolate-

-Kreacher lo hizo personalmente-

Y ambos se escabulleron hacia la cocina

Ese día decidió empezar por el consejo que le dio su padre y después de la cena, los invito a la nueva sala de entretenimiento que ella junto a Sirius acondicionaron con tecnología muggle

Los chicos se encontraban en los cómodos puff, mientras las chicas optaron por los sofás, las pequeñas se dejaron caer en la alfombra

Mientras Hermione se dedicaba a encender los aparatos que había logrado adaptar, después abrió una pequeña puerta donde guardaba los DVD y los juegos, para empezar a pasar ciento de veces las películas y después de analizarlo detenidamente, decidió uno de los clásicos de Disney, el rey león, así que procedió a poner el DVD y tomo lugar en uno de los sofás individuales, que los chicos habían dejado, con el mando a distancia empezó a seleccionar

Los Slytherin's vieron con sorpresa como empezaron a aparecer una serie de imágenes y escucharon atentamente la voz de la leona explicándoles de que se trataban los misteriosos aparatos

Las Serpientes rápidamente se vieron absorbidos por la película y la leona admiro con diversión las certeras palabras de su padre, por primera vez los había visto sacar demasiadas emociones y después de la primera película le siguieron unas mas

Sobre las 12, las pequeñas cabeceaban intentado mantenerse despiertas para seguir viendo las películas y media hora después se encontraban profundamente dormidas, las películas finalizo 5 minutos después y cuando se disponía a apagar todos y enviarlos a dormir. Dora apareció y viendo a las pequeñas dormidas, anuncio feliz que la hora de acción acababa de comenzar y mando a los chicos a llevar a las pequeñas, le ordeno a los elfos que prepararan palomitas y saco de una bolsa miles de golosinas muggles, al igual que bebidas y un par de cervezas

Tonks ocupo el lugar de las pequeñas en la alfombra, haciendo aparecer muchas almohadas y frazadas, le arrebato el control a la ojimiel y le dio play.

Las primeras de las películas de acción, pudo verse los carros corriendo a toda velocidad y haciendo maniobras difíciles de hacer.

Eso sin mencionar las películas de terror y podía jurar que su tímpano izquierdo había dejado de funcionar, debido a los constantes gritos de las chicas y un emocionado Zabini, aun no entendía como la pelirosa podía emocionarse al ver un cuerpo descuartizado y por las cara de los hermanos Nott, las hermanas Greengrass y Tracey, supo que ellos tampoco estaban demasiado felices, respecto a Blaise había perdido completamente la fe, de que fuera alguien normal sobre todo después de ver que parecía demasiado feliz y alegre con la última escena sangrienta de persecución, mientras decía como él podía evitarlo y mil locuras mas, que solo a él podían parecerles coherentes.

Las únicas que parecieron ser del agrado de todo fueron las de comedia, jamás hubiera pensado que las serpientes tenían una risa distinta a la típica risa burlona y sarcástica, incluso los vio limpiarse un par de lágrimas de lo fuerte que se reía. Y pensó por primera vez que tal vez su padre tenía razón, uno nunca podía dejar de conocer a las personas, estas siempre tienen una manera de sorprenderte, sobre todo ahora que veía a las chicas admirar a los actores más famosos de Hollywood, tenían una especie de debata sobre las "cualidades" de los actores, mientras los chicos se limitaban a decir a cuál de ellas podrían llevarse a la cama. Desde su punto de vista, no parecían más que unos adolescentes normales

Andrómeda apareció sobre las 5 con su pijama y una bata encima de esta y los envió a dormir debido a los gritos que escuchaba, los decepcionados chicos acataron la orden y subieron a sus respectivas recamaras

Hermione después de ponerse el pijama, había olvidado subir un vaso de agua, por lo que se dirigió hacia las cocinas, pero cuando paso por la habitación de la que acababan de dejar, descubrió a Blaise intentado robar los aparatos

Este metió los DVD dentro de sus pantalones de pijama y le dio una mirada que pretendía ser inocente

-Blaise, le prometiste a santa portarte bien-le dijo divertida

-no he hecho nada-contesto y ante la ceja arqueada de la chica, procedió a sacar lo que había metido- ¿crees que santa vea esto? -dijo preocupado

-creo que podrá pasarlo por alto-contesto y el chico soltó un suspiro aliviado

-una pregunta más-dijo con un brillo esperanzador en los ojos- ¿puedo cambiar lo que pedí en mi carta? -pregunto por fin

-no lo creo Blaise, Santa ya ha leído tu carta-le contesto aguantándose las ganas de reír

-pero si apenas la escribí hoy-se quejo

-santa tiene un avanzado sistema, apenas terminas de escribir tu carta y la pones en el árbol, esta es copiada y enviada a su buzón en el polo norte-le dijo en tono confidencial-por lo que en este momento debe estar leyendo tu carta-la chica juraba que su padre ya las había leído, cuando estaban viendo películas y no dudaba que mañana a primera hora se encargara de comprar las cosas que habían pedido-lo siento Blaise

El chico se miraba verdaderamente triste y sin más se dirigió a su habitación antes de agradecerle a la ojimiel

La castaña lo miraba subir las escaleras suspirando y retomo su camino divertida por las acciones del moreno, llego hasta la cocina, tomo lo que bajo a buscar y se dirigía a su habitación, cuando escucho voces de nuevo en el cuarto

-no pensaran robarse la televisión como Blaise-su voz sorprendió a Daphne y Theo

-por supuesto que no-negó Theo, pero algo le decía que lo habían considerado

-entonces planeaban seguir viendo películas a escondidas- el rostro sonrojado de la castaña y la miraba desviada del chico, confirmo lo dicho-vayan a descansar mama se pondrá furiosa si los descubre

El castaños asintió ante lo dicho y la siguieron rumbo a las escaleras donde se toparon a Pansy y Tracey tratando de escabullirse, después de advertirles y prometerles que si se comportaban les pondría más películas, por fin aceptaron y se dirigieron a descansar

La chica se durmió apenas su cabeza hizo contacto con la almohada

La mañana siguiente todos se encontraban alegres y ansiosos de que la noche callera, faltaban solo unos días para que la navidad llegara

Blaise comentaba en medio de un waffle a medio morder, que sería imposible cambiar lo pedido en sus cartas, mientras explicaba lo que la castaña le dijo anoche

Después de desayunar Tonks y su padre procedieron a mostrarle a los demás los juegos de mesa y Hermione se retiró para una pequeña lección con los cuadros

-buenos días-saludo apenas entro y coloco hechizos para evitar ser escuchada

-buenos días- respondieron los cuadros

La clase empezó con las explicaciones de las distintas familias

-aun no comprendo ¿Cómo me ayudara el saber de las disputas que las familias han tenido? -dijo realmente frustrada

-dime Hermione, ¿te atreverías a poner en una mesa a la familia Malfoy y la Familia Weasley junta?-pregunto Elladora Black

-no-respondió imaginado se la escena

\- ¿por qué no lo harías? -dijo suspicazmente Orión

-sé que esas familias no se llevan bien-respondió, aunque desconocía el motivo real

-su enemistad es tan legendaria como las de los Lestrange y los Longbottom-aporto Callidora

-creí que eso se debía al ataque de Bellatrix-dijo dudosa

-más equivocada, no podías estar – dijo Dorea

-Ambas familias tuvieron conflictos entre sus antepasados-dijo burlona Phoebe-Un antepasado de los Weasley se robó a la prometida de un Malfoy y con los Longbottom sucedió algo similar, una de las mujeres estuvo prometida a un Lestrange y ellos rompieron el compromiso cuando se enteraron de ciertas cosas-dijo divertida

-debes recordar que la información es poder- le regaño el primer patriarca -el conocerlos te ayudara a entender su manera de actuar y a cómo reaccionar ante ello

-no se tratan de chisme sin sentido, la mayoría de eso, va más allá de lo que puedes imaginar -dijo Cassiopeia

-Te has preguntado por qué los Parkinson y los Davis se mantiene juntos-pregunto Orión

\- o los Goyle y los Crabble-siguió Regulus I

-eso no es simple amistad, se tratan de años de alianzas comerciales-informo Druella

-Si deseas unirte a una de sus compañías, deberás entender que para ellos nunca serás la primera opción-le hizo ver Sirius I

-Lo mismo sucederá cuando tomes posesión de tus títulos, encontrar alianzas hechas, que tus antepasados hicieron y deberás respetarlas si ellos cumplieron con su parte- dijo sabiamente Cygnus

-La lealtad es algo preciado entre nosotros- afirmo Phineas

-puedo entenderlo-comprendió Herms-siempre creí que ellos andaban juntos por que se caían bien o algo parecido-dijo confusa

-nunca creas todo lo que veas-advirtió Pollux

-en especial con los sangre puras-añadió Arcturus

-hay demasiadas cosas que te sorprenderían pequeña-dijo burlón Al

-lo tomare en cuenta-respondió intriga

-entonces, ya que esta todo aclarado sigamos-apuro Callidora-los Prewett, los últimos Prewett fueron Gideon y Fabian, estos fueron asesinados por lo mortífagos y se cree que su línea está desaparecida, pero aún existe la posibilidad que hayan pasado su legado a uno de sus sobrinos

-entonces, puede que alguno de los Weasley pueda ser el siguiente Lord-dijo desconcertada

-no sé qué te sorprende-dijo Sirius II-tu, estas en una situación similar-

-veras Hermione, cuando un Lord muere sin herederos, este legado puede ser pasado por sus descendientes más directos-explico Lucretia

-Si Sirius hubiese muerto sin herederos, su lugar seria ocupado por Draco o el señor Potter-le dijo Rugulus

-Entiendo que Malfoy por ser su sobrino en segundo grado, pero ¿por qué Harry? -pregunto

-Mi descendiente además de ser su ahijado, también lleva la sangre Black en las venas-informo Dorea-eso habría sido suficiente para poder reclamar el titulo

-entiendo-acepto

-continuemos-pidió Walburga

Mientras las clases de Hermione continuaban, las serpientes se divertían jugando con sus nuevos "tíos"

-¿alguien ha visto a Hermione?-pregunto Cala

-ahora que lo mencionas, no la he visto desde el desayuno-recordó Tory

-eso es porque Hermi se la ha pasado estudiando-comento Ted

-no recuerdo que nos hubieran dado deberes-dijo Blaise

-por qué no lo hicieron-contesto Tracey- y aunque los hubieran hechos, estoy segura que los harías de último momento en el tren-dijo burlona

-cierto-otorgo-pero entonces ¿Qué estudia? -pregunto curioso

-digamos que tiene "clases especiales"-respondió Sirius-ahora ¿quién quiere seguir jugando? -dijo, para desviar un poco la atención, y parece que funciono por que dejaron el tema de lado, para pelear las cartas del uno*

Los días fueron pasando y tal como había prometido, la Gryffindor les enseñaba nuevas cosas y comprendió lo que su "padre" le decía

Lo que más les encanto fue la televisión, todas las noches se sentaban alrededor a ver alguna película o una serie.

Las niñas habían quedado encantadas con sus películas de las princesas de sus cuentos

-no entiendo por qué no puedo tener un Stitch- insistía el moreno había desarrollado una insana adicción por las películas animadas

-por que NO existe-exclamo enojado el platinado-es una maldita película Blaise, entiéndelo

-pero, quiero una mascota-se quejaba

-te regalare un Nemo, si te callas-ofreció Tracey

-si- exclamo feliz-tendré un Nemo, iré a decirle a la tía Andy

-sabes que no te dejara en paz, hasta que le des su pez-le dijo Daphne

-si- dijo-pero me alegro que no pidiera un oso o un gorila-comento recordando la películas que habían visto

\- te imagina que pidiera un elefante-comento divertida Pansy

-al menos el pez podrá llevarlo a la escuela y no creo que muera pronto-dijo Tracey

-con Blaise no estría tan segura –advirtió Pansy

-cierto- le concedió la mayor de las Greengrass-creo que lo mejor es irnos a arreglar, los invitados no tardaran en llegar

Era vísperas de navidad y los Black´s habían decidido hacer una pequeña fiesta con sus amigos más cercanos

Ahora los jóvenes, se encontraba bien vestidos, esperando la cena y los invitados

Escucharon el inconfundible sonido de alguien llegando por la chimenea

-buenas noches-saludo el profesor Lupin y Amelia Bones, que venían tomados de las manos

-buenas noches -saludaron las serpientes y la leona

Sin más se dirigieron a saludar a los adultos

El timbre sonó y después vieron entrar a una siempre sonríete doctora y a un apuesto moreno, que Malfoy y Pansy recordaron como el dueño del restaurant

-hola chicos-saludaron

-hola-dijeron todos

-Hermes ¿adivina que trajimos? -dijo cantarinamente sosteniendo una enorme caja

Escucharon unos cristales tintinear

-guarda eso y no dejes que lo vea mi madre-le dijo en tono confidencial-Sirius ¿puedes venir un momento? -pidió la pelirosa

El "adulto" se acercó a sus sobrinas

-Alex, Luck-saludo

-Sirius-

-Pad-susurro la chica- necesitamos esconder las provisiones-y realmente la aurora lo necesitaba. Ver a Remus, con su novia aun le seguía afectando.

-déjamelo a mí, yo me encargo-y el animago tomo la caja y corrió a esconderla

Regreso después y disimuladamente volvió a retomar la plática con Remus

Andrómeda y la novia de Sirius, lo miraron sospechosamente, pero la llegada de los Lovegood, lo salvo

El profesor Snape y los Parkinson, no tardaron en aparecer.

Y por último llegaron los Longbottom. Debido a que Alice y Frank aún se encontraban en rehabilitación, llegaron en unas sillas de ruedas, pero podían verse mucho mejor.

Para todos los adultos que sabían de lo que les había pasado, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al verlos y algunos, que no estaban enterados, no pudieron evitar asombrarse y en especial los que tenían un pasado tormentoso, se sintieron algo incomodos, pero no por eso menos aliviados.

-Bienvenidos- saludo Sirius- Alice, Frank es un alivio ver que pudieron venir-dijo sonriente

-Jamás nos perdimos, ninguna de tus fiestas Sirius-comento sonriente Frank-Espero que no nos decepciones-le dijo, recordando las épicas fiestas de su pasado

-eso jamás-juro divertido el animago

Mientras tanto del lado de los jóvenes

\- ¿Por qué sus padres, se ven realmente incomodos? -les pregunto el moreno a sus amigos- En especial tu madre Draco.

-los padres de Neville, fueron torturados en la guerra-empezó Luna, al notar la incomodidad del platinado-Bellatrix, los torturo con crucios hasta la locura o eso se cree, lo que provocó que permanecieran mucho tiempo hospitalizados en san Mungo-continuo y pudo ver los rostros contraídos de las serpientes. -lo curioso es que ahora aparezcan sanos -dijo, lanzando una suspicaz mirada a la ojimiel, que parecía muy entretenida con su bebida.

-Bien, creo que ahora que estamos todos podemos pasar al comedor-anuncio Andrómeda

-salvada por la campana -pensó la leona, Luna era demasiado suspicaz y ahora no era el momento

Todas las personas pasaron a lugar ante lo dicho.

Sirius, como todo patriarca tomo lugar en la cabecera y Ted tomo la otra con su mujer y su hija a los lados

La situación entre los Longbottom y los exmortifagos, pareció aligerarse, gracias a las ocurrencias de Sirius, Alex y Tonks

-y bien Tonks, Sirius me ha dicho que nuestra Hermione ha aceptado pagar nuestra siguiente borrachera y los strippers- comento divertida Alex, intentando animar a la chica-

-¿Qué es un stripper?-pregunto inocentemente Luna

Hermione le lanzo una mirada fulminante ante la risa de Alex

-veras mi querida lunita-dijo Tonks aprovechando que las niñas se encontraban lejos-son chicos guapos que disfrutan bailar ante chicas guapas como nosotras-

\- ¿entonces son bailarines? - dijo confundida

-podrían considerarse bailarines, sino se quitarán la ropa-comento divertida Alex, se escuchó perfectamente como las otras chicas jadearon sorprendidas- ¡tengo una idea, aprovechando que Hermione, tan amable se ofreció de pagar, te llevaremos a ver tu primer show! -exclamo divertida

-olvídenlo-desilusiono- Luna apenas tiene 14-señalo-no iremos, a ningún lugar hasta que tenga 15

-¿Lunita cuando cumples años?-preguntaron entusiasmadas

-en febrero-respondió

-oh, vamos Herms, prácticamente tiene 15, solo faltan 2 meses-pidió Alex-incluso cuando te llevamos aun no tenías 15

-yo soy un caso aparte-dijo-Luna no ira, hasta tener 15 -sentencio

-y que me dicen ustedes-dijo Tonks mirando a las chicas de Slytherin-tienen más de 15 ¿verdad? -continuo con un divertido brillo en sus ojos, las chicas asintieron asustadas

-JA, ahora no puedes decir nada-exclamo feliz Alex-¡nos vamos de fiesta!

\- ¿Fiesta? ¿Dónde? -exclamaron Sirius y Luck

-ustedes NO irán-dijo firmemente la ojimiel

\- ¡llevaremos a las chicas al Club, vamos! -dijeron al mismo tiempo las otras dos

\- ¿por qué no podemos/pueden ir? -dijeron los cuatro

-recuerdan lo que sucedió la última vez-les dijo

-vamos, aun sigues con eso- dijo divertido Luck- conseguimos bebidas gratis, por toda la noche

-igual se pusieron más ebrios que una cuba y se subieron a bailar en los escenarios-recordó-tenían billetes en todos lados-

-te gane por 50 libras-comento divertido Sirius a Luck

-esta vez, no te dejare ganar fácilmente

-esta vez, ninguno de los dos ira- dijo la leona

Los demás en la mesa escuchaban el intercambio de palabras del grupo sorprendidos. Veían a ambos "adultos" intentando convencer a la chica, mientras Alex y Tonks apostaban quien conseguiría más dinero.

Después de la cena, se retiraron a seguir con la celebración en la sala, degustando alguna bebida o jugos en el caso de los menores.

El tintineo de un cristal llamo la atención de los presentes

-Buenas Noches-dijo Remus, después de asegurarse que tenía toda la atención-Como saben, no tengo familia y considero a los presentes como tal, Sirius ha sido un hermano para mí, y su familia me ha abierto las puertas de su casa amablemente-continuo- por eso me gustaría anunciarles, que he decidí proponerle matrimonio a Amelia y ella me ha aceptado-dijo sonriente, mirándola a los ojos y esta le regresaba la mirada. Podía notarse el amor que se tenían-y también debo decirles, con orgullo que seré próximamente, ampliaremos nuestra familia-dijo mirando amorosamente imperceptible vientre de su pareja

Las felicitaciones no tardaron en llegar, todos felicitaban y les daba hora buena a los futuros padres

Hermione felicito a ambos y vio con pesar como Tonks, aun con el corazón destrozado felicitaba a ambos, se acercó a reconfórtala cuando cedió paso a los demás.

La Pelirosa le agradeció con la mirada.

-quien lo diría-exclamo Sirius feliz-mi lobito ha crecido, ahora formara su propia manada y pronto tendrá a muchos cachorros rodeándolo -comento dramáticamente, Remus se reía ante las ocurrencias del animago

-pues creo que Remus, no será el único con cachorros persiguiéndole-comento despreocupadamente Marlene

Sirius se calló rápidamente ante lo dicho por su novia

-Felicidades en unos meses también tendrás a tus cachorros-le dijo feliz, la cara de Sirius era un poema, pasaba por todas las caras y gestos posibles y abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir ninguna palabra

-al fin, alguien ha hecho que el pulgoso dejara de ladrar-exclamo con falsa alegría Snape, quien tenía en sus brazos a la nueva Malfoy

-voy a ser papa-dijo por fin-VOY A SER PAPA-grito alegre.

Y de nuevo las felicitaciones no se hicieron de esperar

-¡esto merece una celebración!-dijo divertido Luck-Alex, trae el cargamento-aprovecho la situación

Y las botellas que antes había escondido Sirius aparecieron, los nuevos padres brindaron por sus futuros hijos junto a los demás adultos incluido Snape (fue obligado)

Las niñas solo duraron una hora, se cerraban sus ojitos, y fueron enviadas a dormir

Las serpientes probaron las bebidas muggles y las damas excepto las embarazadas y Narcisa tomaban jugos y platicaban animadamente sobre los cambios del embarazo y bebes

La fiesta continuaba entre alcohol y otras cosas

Todos los hombres excepto Frank, se encontraban más ebrios que una cuba, incluido Snape gracias a Sirius y Alex. Esta parecía una versión femenina de James, lo cual ayudaba bastante al merodeador, el señor Parkinson estaba en igual o peores condiciones que el resto del grupo, este por fin podría divertirse con sus nuevos amigos, ya que los viejos se encontraban muertos o encerrados

Las señoras hace rato se habían marchado a descansar y los jóvenes se encontraban totalmente ebrios durmiendo en posiciones extrañas en la sala excepto la leona

Realmente resultaba demasiado divertido ver a las serpientes con una copas demás, Blaise se ponía sentimental y le daba por abrazar a todos mientras lloraba y revivía su recuerdo de la infancia, Theo era tipo bipolar, en un momento se encontraba demasiado feliz y ruidoso y en otro estaba en un rincón demasiado callado y pensativo, las chicas definitivamente se volvían más risueñas, incluida la princesa de hielo, que no paraba de coquetear con Neville que con un poco de alcohol en su sistema podía devolver los coqueteos como todo un maestro, Luna, Cala y Tory habían sido noqueadas con un par de copas de vino y un tequila que bebieron a escondidas cortesía de Tonks, la cual fue obligada a irse a su habitación por su madre, cuando anuncio que ya que no irían al club, ella haría uno con los presentes y animaba a Zabini, Sirius y Luck de ser concursantes, fue detenida antes de acercarse a Severus y enviada a dormir.

La ojimiel decidió levitarlos a sus dormitorios y comenzó su tarea primero con las chicas. Después de casi una hora entre el ir y venir, llevaba a Neville, el ultimo gracias a Merlín

De regreso le pareció ver a Alex escabullirse en una habitación, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a propia, ella siempre hacia lo mismo cuando estaba ebria

A la mañana siguiente, los gritos emocionados de las niñas, Blaise y Luna, la despertaron y la chica agradeció enormemente no haber bebido demasiado.

Entro a la sala aun en pijama y observo a todos los chicos, se encontraban cerca del árbol y este tenía a su alrededor montañas de regalos, se acercó al sofá donde se encontraba su "padre", que al verla levanto su brazo y la chica de acomodo debajo.

-tienes muchos regalos este año-le comento el rubio, la leona asintió medio adormilada, lo que provocó una suave risa de Ted Tonks.

-tío Ted, tío Ted- llamaban las pequeñas-Santa, se comió las galletas que dejamos-anunciaron emocionadas y la ojimiel, no tuvo corazón para decirles que había sido cierto perro ebrio, quien lo había hecho, cuando sintió hambre a las 4 de la mañana

-igual se tomó, la leche -dijo un emocionado Blaise mostrando el vaso vacío, ese había sido el señor Parkinson, cuando confundió los vasos. -es una lástima que no pudiera verlo para agradecerle mis regalos-exclamo alegre, abrazando su amado reproductor y los juguetes que había pedido-el próximo año, me quedare despierto-aseguro, y las niñas lo apoyaron.

-Santa solo trae regalos, cuando todos los niños se han dormido-le dijo divertido Ted, al ver como los chicos hacían planes para el siguiente año.

-Herms, ven a ver tus regalos-la llamo Tonks, sentada en suelo junto a una pequeña montaña de envoltorios

La castaña aun adormilada tomo lugar junto a la pelirosa, descubrió el típico suéter de la señora Weasley, un set de magifuegos de los gemelos, libros de parte de McGonagall, los Longbottom, Remus y Promfrey; Sirius le dio una llaves de lo que parecía una moto, Los Tonks una colección de cuentos muggles, Dora unos ajustados Jeans de piel de dragón, Alex un casco, los goblins le enviaron armas y Hang un bonito collar, Neville le dio un bonito dije de la cabeza de un león, Luna uno más en forma de libro para agregarle a la pulsera que le dio para su cumpleaños, Theo una nueva cigarrera de plata, Blaise una bonita pluma, las chicas le obsequiaron ropa y las pequeñas cuentos mágicos, los Malfoy optaron por libros ancestrales, al igual que los Parkinson, Luck un libro de recetas, sus amigos de la escuela enviaron dotaciones de dulces, al igual que las novias de los merodeadores.

Después de abrir su ultimo regálalo, la chica observo a su alrededor, vio con alegría que la pequeñas, estaban encantadas con la muñecas de sus princesas favoritas. Cala, Luna y Astoria leían sus nuevos libros en un sofá apartado, las chicas intercambiaban comentarios acerca de los maquillajes y set de cuidados que recibieron, Blaise analizaba los discos que pondría, Nott Veía con agrado su nueva cigarrera y la chica rio ante las similitudes de ambos, Malfoy observaba curioso, su nuevo auto de colección miniatura.

-gracias por mi regalo-dijo su amigo, que tomo asiento a su lado-aunque me diste el mejor regalo que podría desear-lanzo una mirada a sus padres, que platicaban alegremente con los merodeadores

-sabes que lo hice encantada-le contesto, mirando en la misma dirección-se ven mejor

-sí, en unos meses podrán recuperarse por completo- añadió alegre-nunca vi a mi abuela tan feliz-compartió, al ver a una deslumbrante Augusta, ya no se veía con el ceño fruncido y parecía que había recuperado un par de años.

-eso, es bueno-le dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio-has recuperado tu familia Nev, Felicidades-dijo alegre, ocultando su tristeza, hubiera deseado lo mismo, pero no podía quejarse.

-gracias-respondió agradecido y paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su hermana

Mientras al otro lado de la sala

-¿celosa?- pregunto un perceptivo Theo, al ver la mirada de su amiga, centrada al par de Gryffindor´s

-en lo absoluto-aseguro, ayer se había pasado la noche teniendo una amena platica con el chico y descubrió que le gustaba más de lo quería aceptar.-pero parece, que tu estas muy confiado, al ver que no tienes competencia-le ataco, también se había fijado de las miraditas de su amigo hacia la Ravenclaw

-que puedo decirte-comento encogiéndose en hombros

-no cantes victoria-le dijo divertida-aun tienes que enfrentarte a un hermano sobreprotector y celoso-le comento al ver que la platinada se acercaba al otro lado de Neville y este extendió su brazo y la abrazo de la misma manera que a la castaña-y dos leones-añadió al ver, como Remus y Sirius se acercaban al par de amigos y revolvían cariñosamente el cabello de las chicas

Theo no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva, la tenía demasiado difícil-pero, parece que no soy el único-le recordó que ella está en la misma situación- debe gustarte mucho, si estas dispuesta a enfrentarte a dos heroínas de la guerra-le comento divertido- y a los veteranos -señalo a los padres del chico y los merodeadores- he oído que sus padres, fueron de los mejores -

-al igual que Sirius y Remus-le devolvió-Remus es el mejor profesor de defensa que hemos tenido, Sirius te recuerdo que fue el primero en lograr escapar de la prisión "más segura", y Neville fue el líder mientas el trio de oro despareció.

-debemos ser unos jodidos suicidas-comento resignado y la ojiazul acepto sus palabras con un asentimiento

-¿Qué les sucede?-preguntaron sus amigos al ver la molestia en el rostro de los castaños

-no lo entendería-aseguraron

Al día siguiente, Sirius y Hermione se encontraban listos para partir rumbo a Gringotts

Como siempre dieron los respectivos saludos, y Sirius se quedó con Seti a hablar de sus inversiones, Hermione por otro lado se dirigió a la oficina del Rey junto a un molesto Hang

-por qué no puedo ser tu guardia afuera-se quejó-soy tu guardia personal debería acompañarte a donde tu vayas-

-lo se Hang-le dijo la chica-y te lo agradezco, pero me gusta sentirme libre, sin tener tu vigilancia las 24 horas del día- volvió a recordarle, esa pequeña charla la tuvieron cuando le pidió que fuera su guardia, ella no quería, pero el rey le dijo que se consideraría una ofensa así que decidió pedírselo al joven guardián y este acepto encantado-además de que se vería muy sospechoso

-pero soy tu guardián-insistió

-y si estuvieras conmigo todo el tiempo ¿a qué hora verías a tu querida Livi III?-pregunto astutamente, conocedora de la devoción que le tenía a su tv. Que le obsequio-

El goblin la miro aterrado y por fin acepto lo que la chica quería.

\- que vuestro otro siempre fluya-saludaron cuando llegaron

-Y que sus bóvedas estén siempre llenas-regreso-Hermione, me alegro de que estés aquí-dijo sonriente

-después del mensaje de anoche, decidí presentarme lo más rápido posible-respondió mientras tomaba asiento-¿sucede algo?-pregunto angustiada

-tranquila, no es nada grave-consoló-solo un par de trámites, pero debemos esperar a que los demás-

-de acuerdo-acepto-¿y qué tal les ha ido con los hermanos de livi?-pregunto curiosa, desde la última vez, les envió a su nueva fascinación en repuesta a su nueva alianza y su ayuda con los Longbottom

-fantástico-dijo contento-aunque debo admitir que las comidas de los comerciales son tentadoras-dijo como si nada

-quizás podría traerles algo-contesto

-eso sería maravilloso-se alegró

-Por cierto descubrimos un par de canales nuevos-informo el Rey-¿los muggles enserio tiene superpoderes?-pregunto fascinado

-en lo absoluto-respondió divertida

-pero se muestran tan reales-afirmo Hang

-son efectos especiales-le dijo-no son reales

-que mal-dijo el Rey- dígale a Ivar que deje de buscar arañas y esos líquidos "gadioactivos"-pidió a uno de sus guardias –y díganle que bajen al que colocamos arriba con metales-añadió

-¿porque tiene a alguien arriba con metales?-pregunto y realmente no estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta

-ya sabes, pensamos que si le daba un rayo, también podría correr rápido-dijo como si nada. Y antes que pudiera regañarlos por experimentar con esas cosas la llegada de los gerentes y Sirius los interrumpió

-Que vuestro otro siempre fluya-saludaron

-Y que sus bóvedas estén siempre llenas-respondieron a unísono Herms y el Rey-que bueno que ya estén aquí-tomo la palabra el Rey- creo que ahora podemos comenzar-los demás solo asintieron-Bragi

-de acuerdo con lo que comentaste Hermione, ya nos hemos hecho cargo de lo que dijiste y te informamos que ya eres propietaria junto a los señores Black de las empresas que pidió del mundo muggle-le dijo-igualmente Sirius se ha encargado de patentar todo lo referente a sus inventos y Ted con lo referente al mundo Muggle

-eso es bueno-dijo aliviada-y muchas gracias Pad-le agradecieron a su padrino

-no es nada pequeña, solo tuve que moverme un poco y ¡listo!-dijo alegre, El lord Black había tenido que mover un par de hilos y unas cuantas amenazas para que esto sucediera

-¿qué paso con el tema del nombre?-pregunto, pues era uno de los temas que más le preocupaba

-solucionado, un par de advertencias y nadie abrirá la boca-aseguro-además no fue necesario poner tu nombre, podrías tener un alias o con las iniciales, sería suficiente-le dijo-ahora todo el mundo conoce a Astéri H. Black, la innovadora de la tecnología mágica-añadió divertido

-no sé por qué no me sorprende-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-¿cómo va el plan?-pregunto volviendo al tema

-en perfectas condiciones-ahora fue el turno de Frey-nos hemos encargado junto a Sirius de adquirir un local que pediste

-eso es bueno-dijo pensativa-aún queda mucho por hacer

-hablando de eso, también deseamos saber, sobre el tema de los vendedores ¿está arreglado?-pregunto Balder

-justamente después de salir de aquí, debo ver a los que tengo pensado para el trabajo-comunico-les avisare apenas lo tenga solucionado

-de acuerdo-aceptaron

-debo informar también que se realizó con éxito, la compra de acciones de las mina -informo Frey-al igual que las demás acciones que pidió

-es bueno escucharlo-dijo, resulto que al final si encontró la manera de utilizar esas piedras tormenta y gracias a los antepasados de los Black, ahora tenía una estupenda idea de hacerlos funcionar

-gracias-les agradeció-¿y qué sucedió con lo demás?

Los goblins más los dos magos se enfrascaron en una larga y extendida reunión de negocios, que beneficiaría a más de uno y si las cosas marchaban bien, mucho del mundo mágico cambiaria.

Salió realmente exhausta del banco, Sirius se había marchado a atender un par de negocios y ella se dirigía a una de las más populares tiendas del lugar "Sortilegios Weasley"

El lugar se encontraba un poco vacío debido a que casi era hora de cerrar, pero se las arregló para entrar y dar con ese par de gemelos pelirrojos

-mira que tenemos aquí Gred-señalo George a la chica

-pero si es nada más y nada menos, que nuestra querida Hermione, Feorge-exclamo Fred-

-dinos, ¿qué te trae a nuestra humilde tienda?- lanzaron la pregunta por fin

-¿No puedo venir a saludar a unos amigos?-dijo perspicaz

-podrías- comenzó Fred

-pero este no es el caso-siguió George

-¿cierto?-dijeron juntos

-me atraparon-acepto-podríamos hablar en un lugar más privado-pido al ver que algunos clientes los miraba

-entendido-dijeron-Lee-llamaron a su amigo-podrías hacerte cargo-pidieron

-claro-acepto el chico

Y sin más los tres se dirigieron a una especie de oficina que tenían los gemelos

-y que es eso que tienes que decirnos-dijo George sin rodeos, el siempre fue más directo

-he escuchado que su negocio anda muy bien, así que vengo a proponerles un trato-empezó la chica, ante esto los gemelos la miraban con curiosidad

-¿y qué clase de trato?-pregunto Fred

-uno que nos beneficiara enormemente-les menciono, ganándose su atención-pero antes necesito que prometan que nada de lo que hablaremos aquí, saldrá de sus bocas-pidió seria

-lo prometemos-

-Por su orgullo bromista-pidió

-por nuestro orgullo bromista-juraron

-entonces déjenme presentarles un par de invento muggles-le dijo mientras sacaba, los objetos y los hacia funcionar, acaparando la completa atención y sorpresa de los pelirrojos

-esto es estupendo Herms-exclamo alegre George analizando las películas y el DVD-

-es maravillosa-exclamo Fred, cautivado por la televisión

-es bueno que piense de esa manera-dijo orgullosa

-y que es lo que quieres-los chicos se pusieron serios – ¿para qué nos necesitas?

-estos artículos saldrán a la venta en el mundo mágico-les informo-a pesar de ser muggles, he encontrado la manera de hacerlos funcionar y ahora con ayuda de unos socios, necesitamos de alguien que se encargue de venderlos-

-así que, fuimos escogidos para venderlos-razono George

-si-acepto- sé que son excelentes vendedores y su tienda goza de la suficiente fama para lograrlo- aseguro

-entonces nos utilizaras –dijo dramáticamente Fred, cubriendo con sus manos su cuerpo-

-utilizare su tienda-aclaro divertida

-de acuerdo-aceptaron-pero queremos un 40% de las ventas-tomo la palabra Fred

-esos aparatos se venderán por si solos-dijo astutamente- así que será un 10%

-aun así, necesitas un buen lugar-no cedió George

-saben también como yo, que sería fácil para mi abrir un pequeño local y venderlos-le dijo-quien no querría cómprale a una heroína de guerra-señalo astutamente. Esa una de las razones por lo que los escogió, no quería verse involucrada y aprovecharse de su imagen, pero ellos no tenían por qué saberlo

-de acuerdo un 30%-

-será un 15-

-25-negocio

-20 y ustedes se encargaran de la publicidad-dijo finalmente la chica

-hecho-exclamaron sonrientes-sabes, hubiéramos aceptado un 10-dijo burlón Feorge

-yo les hubiera dado un 40, si me hubieran tratado enserio y me daban buenas razones -dijo sonriente, los pelirrojos la miraron divertidos y por una parte decepcionados-enviare a alguien a que se encargue de los por menores-le comunico

-de acuerdo-dijo Gred-ahora que te parece si festejamos un poco-añadió sacando una botella de Wisky de fuego. La heredera acepto el vaso que el gemelo le ofreció y se dispusieron a celebrar su nuevo negocio.

Que tal chicos y chicas ¿Qué les pareció?- ¡los gemelos aparecieron de nuevo!

Bien como saben quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, además de las que comentan, muchas gracias

LeslieeMariia.-gracias, siempre pensé que sería emocionante para las serpientes conocer uno, saludos y nos vemos pronto

Ale74.- ni idea XD, yo estoy de acuerdo con lo del perrito, tal vez en un futuro cercano, jaja como vez ella es una Black ya sea por sus padrinos o por la adopción no autorizada de Andy, las serpientes muchos se cuestionaran, tranquila lunita ya sabe algo como podrás ver. Seguí tu concejo y pues se dieron unas pequeñas clases, santa para Blaise jaajaja y creo que sí, eso del incesto se daba mucho entre los sangre puras, que prácticamente son familia todos. Gracias por el comentario, saludos.

Sara.-gracias

Constanzalmv.-me alegra ver este tipo de comentarios, yo tampoco soy de escribir a pesar de ser fanatica de algunas historias, por eso te comprendo y me alegra ver que te gusto tanto para dejarme un comentario gracias y saludo pd. No te preocupes yo tampoco le encuentro sentido a los que escribo a veces XD y tome en consideración una de tu idea, ya tenía algo parecido pero me llegaste en el momento justo. Saludos

Zjavierandres85.-hala y bienvenido, los muggles tienen buenos inventos y los goblin son demasiado curiosos jaja. Lo de las historias de Dominique, admito que comencé a seguirlas pero desgraciadamente se echó a perder mi compu y bye capítulos, pero si quiero seguirlas aunque no sé cuándo, tendré que ver en un tiempo libre. Pero hare lo posible, saludos y gracias por comentar

Pauli.- te traje mas dramione, Not solo tiene ojos para lunita, así que queda descartado para pareja de Herms, creme no querrás a un amigo igual a él, tendría que perder el miedo a la vergüenza ajena, Blaise es Blaise y lo que eso implica jaja, saludos

Mezzaluna.-jaja la vida da muchas vueltas como puedes ver, y ya traje a Hang aun que chiquito, saludos y nos vemos

Loremmac.-lo sé, pero a cambio le di a los Tonks, no soy tan mala, (eso creo) y traje dramione jaja, Zabini jaja es uno de mis personaje favoritos y si Zabini es tan él, saludos

Lila.- hay que empezar con lo de las cajas, y un par de anuncios o estarían mal, la alerta suena razonable, jaja no podía matarlos T.T, Charlie no estaría mal, aunque ya tenía pensado en alguien más, pero la competencia nunca le hace mal a nadie ¿cierto? Y no se pierden los ¡Blacks Rules!, bueno yo lo hice cuando estaba pequeña XD nunca es bueno amenazar a quien te trae regalos XD y tranquila no tengo pensado en dejarlo, aunque al parecer ahora se complicara un poco, lo siento y saludos.

Akira.-jaja una no está mal de vez en cuando, y es ahijada de Pad, es lo menos que se esperaba XD. Y no eres la única con lo del padre el club de defendamos a mione va creciendo jaja , saludos

CaliopeNox.- gracias y me alegro tenerte a bordo y para que no haya dudas traje un poco más de dramione, y pues algo empieza por allí jaja y Theo y lunita es una de mis parejas favoritas y el tío sev es una amor (aunque aparente lo contrario), gracias y una vez más bienvenida, saludos

Marisol.- ya vera que sí, un amigo de una serpiente es leal, con su carta morí recordando la mía hace años jaja. Saludos

Emy.- si lo siento, he querido alargarlos un poco más, pero me resulta algo difícil. Tratare de tener mas pero no prometo nada, saludos

Damalunaely.- jaja se lo que se siente me ha pasado, me alegra que te guste y cuando el mundo lo descubra más de uno temblara, sobre todo con los Black´s a lado, Theo es un travieso, saludos y bienvenida.

Angie.-de nada gracias por comentar, saludos

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, como les dije, ahora va a resultarme un poco complicado actualizar tan rápido, casi no he tenido tiempo pero tratare de traerle el capítulo lo más pronto, saludos y nos vemos el siguiente miércoles.


	16. Chapter 16 Confesiones y Problemas

**Lo lamento mucho, estuve demasiado ocupada la semana pasada (tengo nuevo trabajo), que no me dio tiempo para nada, pero hoy sin falta les traje un capitulo. Bueno ya saben el potterverso y los dejo continuar**

 **Psd- les traje dramione, como recompensa por esperar =)**

 _-yo les hubiera dado un 40, si me hubieran tratado enserio y me daban buenas razones -dijo sonriente, los pelirrojos la miraron divertidos y por una parte decepcionados-enviare a alguien a que se encargue de los por menores-le comunico_

 _-de acuerdo-dijo Gred-ahora que te parece si festejamos un poco-añadió sacando una botella de Wisky de fuego. La heredera acepto el vaso que el gemelo le ofreció y se dispusieron a celebrar su nuevo negocio._

Los días posteriores la leona, se pasaba el tiempo entre sus negocios con los duendes y averiguar que el misterio de su herencia, ahora que una de las mansiones estaba abierta, se iba a primera hora y regresaba hasta muy tarde, los chicos más de una vez se cuestionaron a donde se dirigía, pero no se atrevían a preguntar nada.

Ese día no fue la excepción, salió muy temprano por la mañana, pero regreso por la tarde y se encontró a un moreno cargando y bowl lleno de palomitas y unos refrescos.

-Blaise-llamo y el moreno pego un pequeño brinco, que casi provoca que tirara lo que traía en manos

-¡por merlín!-exclamo-Granger, no me espantes

-lo siento-se disculpó-¿y los demás?

-Sirius se fue con su novia, Tonks en el trabajo, el tío Ted, la tía Andy y Cissy, salieron con las chicas, por ropa para Lyra y Draco y Theo las acompañaron-

-¿y tú porque no los acompañantes?-pregunto curiosa

-eh…eh…yo ¿me sentía mal?-dijo nervioso, lo cierto es que había tomado una de las pastillas salta clases de los gemelos, para poder quedarse y disfrutar de sus películas.

La chica estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando la chimenea se encendió y señora Parkinson salió la cual lucía muy mal, tenía un aspecto muy pálido y un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-Blaise, Hermione-llamo, al distinguir a los chicos-ayúdenme-pidió, tenía las manos sosteniendo su abultado vientre, y una mueca de dolor en el rostro

La ojimiel se acercó rápidamente, seguida del chico

-Señora Parkinson ¿Qué le sucede?-pregunto

-la fuente, se rompió-alcanzo a decir antes de emitir un doloroso grito

-Mili- llamo, la elfina apareció en un segundo-cuando lleguen los demás avísales que nos fuimos al hospital, que la madre de Pansy está a punto de dar a luz-le dijo sin siquiera darle tiempo de hablar

-entendido, pequeña ama-contesto

La leona sin perder tiempo, le ordeno a Blaise que la sujetara y entre ambos la llevaron a su auto.

Era una surte que hubieran decidido comprar uno nuevo.

La chica manejo lo más veloz que pudo, esquivando autos y pasándose uno que otro semáforo, hasta que llegaron al hospital, en donde una Alex la esperaba junto a unos enfermeros y una camilla

Rápidamente bajaron y la depositaron en la camilla. Iban corriendo por los pasillos, cuando Alex decidió cuestionar a ambos chicos

-¿Qué sucedió?

-no lo sé, apareció en la casa y anuncio que había roto la fuente-le respondió

-las contracciones-

-iba conduciendo, así que no preste mucha atención, pero puedo asegurarte que los tiempos ha disminuido radicalmente.

-Doctora Wilson, esta mujer está a punto de dar a luz-dijo uno de sus colegas, mientras la examinaba

-prepárenla y tu Josh ve a pedir una sala -ordeno, y rápidamente los demás doctores se movilizaron

La llevaron directo a la sala y Blaise estaba por soltar la mano, que desde hace más de media hora, la madre de Parkinson le había agarrado, cuando la voz de la mujer, evito que lograra su cometido

-BLAISE, NO TE ATREVAS A SOLTAR MI MANO-le grito al moreno que ya no sentía la mano

A las enfermeras, no les quedo de otra que seguir con los chicos y ayudaron a Blaise a ponerse la ropa adecuada, la leona también entro, no podía dejarlos solos

El pobre chico solo veía las personas movilizarse de un lado a otro, colocando una serie de aparatos y cables, le pusieron una ropa extraña y para gran alivio observo que la ojimiel se acercaba vistiendo una ropa similar a la suya y se colocó al otro lado de la camilla

-muy bien señora, estamos listos para traer a esos pequeños-escucharon que indico la voz de una doctora-en cuanto sienta la contracción, puje lo más fuerte que pueda ¿entendido?

La mujer solo cabeceo en señal de entendimiento, estaba segura que si abría la boca gritaría lo más fuerte que pudiera, aunque eso no evito que lo hiciera, cuando sintió una contracción más fuerte de lo normal y como le indicaron pujo

En la sala se escucharon dos potentes gritos, el de la embarazada y el del moreno, el cual al ver la situación y sentir su mano apretada fuertemente no pudo evitar gritar y creer que por lo menos un par de huesos se había roto.

Ahora se arrepentía de fingir sentirse enfermo.

-BLAISE-le grito la leona-Mírame-ordeno-hagas lo que hagas, no apartes tu vista de la mía-le dijo, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir, trataba de evitarle un trauma a la pobre serpiente.

Los minutos continuaron, con los gritos de ambos y finalmente se anunció que el primer bebe había salido

Blaise no pudo evitar desviar su mirada y observo a un pequeño cubierto de sangre y líquidos extraños en todo su cuerpo y estuvo a punto de desmayarse de no ser por el apretón de su mano

-muy bien, ya tenemos a uno-exclamo alegre el doctor-falta uno más, vamos mami, un último esfuerzo-pidió

Los chicos empezaron a alentar a la pelinegra al ver que esta lucia cansada y en menos tiempo de lo pensado tenían al segundo bebe

Los llevaron a asearlos y después regresaron con dos pequeños bultitos envueltos en sábanas azul y verde

-Felicitaciones mami, tiene dos pequeños grandes y fuertes-le dijo una enfermera, mientras colocaba a ambos en el pecho de la señora

Los jóvenes veían enternecidos, como lo pelinegra los sujetaba y derramaba un par de lágrimas, mientras les hablaba

-hola pequeños, yo soy su mami-le decía mientras acariciaba sus pequeñas caritas

La misma enfermera retiro minutos después a los pequeños, para que pudieran terminar con su madre y coloco a los pequeños en brazos de los jóvenes

Blaise que por fin había conseguido liberar su mano, estaba a punto de negarse al ver la intención de la enfermera, pero esta fue más rápida y coloco al pequeño en sus brazos, le indico como sostenerlo y después se encontraba contemplando al pequeño al igual que la leona

Podía ver los característicos rasgos de su amiga en aquel pequeño,

-son tan pequeños-le comento a la castaña

-si-respondió-

-y tan rosaditos-

-se parecen demasiado a sus padres-dijo observando el inconfundible cabello negro

-Pansy y Silene, estarán tan felices-comento

-creo que el señor Parkinson, lo estará más-añadió divertida.

Las enfermeras regresaron para tomar a los bebes y llevarlos a los cuneros y les anunciaron que la pelinegra, estaría pasando a una habitación privada, sin más ambos se retiraron

Un par de horas después los chicos se encontraban arrullando a los nuevos miembros del clan Parkinson, cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente y una asustada Pansy entro seguida de una feliz Silene

-Madre-dijo al verla acostada en la camilla, lucia cansada pero feliz

-shh-callo un Blaise, sujetando protectoramente un bultito verde

La pelinegra se acercó despacio y contemplo con asombro a su nuevo hermanito, delicadamente el chico deposito al pequeño en brazos de su hermana

Hermione la cual tenía al otro bebe, se agacho lo suficiente para que Silene contemplara a su otro hermanito

Las demás personas llegaron justo en ese momento y observaron la escena de enfrente, ambas hermanas tenia muecas de felicidad de sus rostros

Y en ese momento la puerta se abrió por segunda vez, revelando a una alterado Robert Parkinson

-Melissa- dijo viendo a su esposa-Niñas, ¡NIÑOS!-exclamo cuando se percató de sus hijos

La ojimiel le entrego delicadamente a su hijo y este tomo asiento en el sofá para que su hija pudiera seguir contemplándolo

-qué bueno, ha llegado toda la familia-dijo Alex haciendo acto de presencia-muchas felicidades y bien, creo que ahora vengo por el nombre de estos pequeños traviesos-continuo alegre

El matrimonio Parkinson se miró a los ojos y tomaron una decisión

-el será Robert Ares Parkinson -dijo levantando al bultito que traía en brazos- y el será Richard Hades Parkinson-declaro

-¡perfecto!-exclamo mientras anotaba los nombres en unas hojas-¿ya tienen a los padrinos?

Ambos padres se miraron de nuevo y el patriarca tomo de nuevo la palabra

-Ted, Andrómeda ¿les gustaría ser los padrinos de Richard?-pregunto el ojiverde, aquel matrimonio los había ayudado tanto. Con las consultas y ahora incluso cuidaban de sus hijas

-sería un honor-declaro el rubio, con el asentimiento de su mujer

La nueva madre de los gemelos tomo la palabra

-me encantaría que ustedes fueran los padrinos del pequeño Ares-dijo mirando a los jóvenes que la había acompañado por todo el camino, estos se mostraron sorprendidos ante la petición

-me encantaría/será un placer-dijeron alegres

-entonces Ted y Andy para el pequeño Rick y Herms y Blaise para Ares-anotaba la doctora-sí, eso es todo-dijo-ahora creo que lo mejor será dejar descansar a la madre y los pequeños -sentencio al ver el evidente cansancio de la pelinegra

Uno a uno fueron pasando para ver a los pequeños, felicitaron a los padres y se retiraron.

De regreso se dividieron entre los dos vehículos para ir más cómodos

Eran casi las 3 de la mañana y la leona seguía dando vueltas en su cama, resignada se levantó y salió de su habitación, se dirigía a la biblioteca, cuando un pequeño llanto la alerto y rápidamente se acercó a la habitación de la pequeña Lyra, dentro se encontró a su hermano tratando de calmarla

-debe tener hambre-dijo alertando al rubio de su presencia, el cual pego un pequeño brinco y se acercó a un pequeño mueble donde guardaban todo, tomo una de los biberones y lo acerco a la boca de su hermana -espera- le dijo la chica, rápidamente deteniendo su acción

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto alterado

-debes verificar que la leche no este caliente o podrías quemarla- le regaño

-¿Cómo lo hago?-pregunto preocupado

-debes colocar un poco en el dorso de tu mano para comprobar la temperatura- le informo, el chico estaba a punto de destapar la botella y verter el contenido, cuando la risa de la chica lo hizo levantar la mirada, el levanto un ceja confundido-no es así,-le hizo ver y se acercó al chico mientras le quitaba el biberón (o mamila, pipeta, no sé cómo le digan) de las manos-solo debes sacudirlo un poco por encima de tus mano y puede comprobarlo-le mostro-está perfecto-continuo y devolvió el biberón, el cual enseguida la pequeña se apresuró a tomar-es muy linda-le dijo mientras la contemplaba

-lo sé-dijo con una boba sonrisa

-tendrás muchos problemas cuando sea mayor-dijo divertida y riendo un poco al ver la molestia de su hermano. La pequeña ajena a todo esto miraba con sus grandes ojos grises con orillas azules a ambos jóvenes

-ahora entiendo a Nott y Blaise-dijo en un suspiro-incluso a Longbottom-se burlo

-creo que ellos te darán la bienvenida al club de los hermanos celosos y sobreprotectores-se burlo

-creo que debo pedirles algunos concejos-le siguió el juego

-no dudo que incluso tengan un manual-

-con lo meticuloso que es Theo, te apuesto que incluso tiene un libro-se burló de su castaño amigo

-no me sorprendería-comento con una sonrisa-creo que ya ha terminado-dijo señalando el biberón vacío-debes sacarle el aire-le dijo, pero al ver la mueca de confundió procedió a explicarle mejor, después de un par de intentos fallidos del chico, decidió mejor hacerlo ella

-como sabes tanto-no pudo evitar preguntar-es decir, sé que eres hija única y eso-trato de remediar su metida de pata

-estuve demasiado tiempo en un hospital y a veces me gustaba ir al área de maternidad a ver a estos pequeños-relataba mientras arrullaba a la pequeña Malfoy-era muy relajante verlos dormir –recordaba

-creí que lo aprendiste en libros-aseguro

-hay unos cuantos- le dijo- te los prestare si estas interesado-ofreció

-gracias-agradeció-Ares es afortunado en tenerte como madrina-comento

-más bien diría que yo soy afortunada de tener un ahijado-respondió feliz ante su primer ahijado- creo que se ha dormido-le dijo al ver que la rubia se acurrucaba más entre sus brazos, y lentamente la volvió a colocar de vuelta en su cuna- es tan parecida a tu madre –aprecio

-es la luz de nuestros ojos, nuestra esperanza y alegría- afirmo-y tan Black-dijo señalando las indiscutibles características de su familia- me alegro que no se parezca demasiado a los Malfoy y espero que no sea como uno-añadió con una sombría mirada-al menos ella podrá disfrutar un poco de su infancia-recordaba

-creo que puedo entenderte un poco-admitió-yo jamás le desearía a alguien lo que yo viví-dijo con un semblante triste

-creí que te alegraba ir de tras de todas esas misiones suicidas con esos idiotas- trato de animarla un poco

-creme, no te equivocas demasiado, Harry Y Ron fueron mis primeros amigos, -recordó con una pequeña sonrisa-antes de ellos yo solo vivía por y para los estudios-

-creí que te gustaba ser una pequeña ratita de biblioteca-la castaña iba a decir algo respecto a su apodo, cuando se percató de la pequeña sonrisa sincera del chico y supo que no era una ofensa-

\- me encantan los libros, pero no puedes vivir pegado a uno por el resto de tu vida-le dijo riendo-además mi etapa de querer ser la mejor, acabo en tercero-recordó con una sonrisa amarga

-enserio, pensé que aún continuaba-se burló un poco, haciéndola borrar esas amarga sonrisa, la cual no sabía por qué no le gustaba

-te lo juro-respondió-lo deje una vez que descubrí que mi vida era una farsa- no sabía porque le compartía eso al chico, pero algo le hizo confiar-sabes cuándo iba al colegio muggle, el único momento en que podía ver felices y juntos a mis padres, era cuando recibía algún reconocimiento o alcanzaba un logro, entonces ellos estaban junto a mí, luciendo orgullosos y por un momento éramos una verdadera familia-relataba triste-así que por eso me dispuse a ser la mejor, para que al menos por 30 minutos pudiera tener la familia que deseaba-

-es por eso que te esmeraste demasiado en Hogwarts-aserto el rubio

-si-admitió-creí que si lograba lo mismo que en el colegio, ellos vendrían, realmente lo esperaba-dijo-los primero años creí que debido a que eran muggles, no podrían asistir, pero que por lo menos estarían alegres de que fuera la mejor, pero no fue así- recordó tristemente-a ellos no les importaba yo, les importaba que ganara y me premiaran frente a personas importantes, y que demostraran frente a la sociedad que era la mejor, por eso cuando fui a una escuela fuera de su círculo de amistades, deje de ó

-mi padre no fue muy diferente a los tuyos-comenzó también, sentía la necesidad de contarle a la chica en respuesta a lo que acababa de confesar-siempre fue muy estricto con su educación y sus creencias, y no dudaba de aplicar un severo castigo si no lo cumplía al pie de la letra-admitió-a diferencia tuya, yo al menos tenia a mi madre a mi lado y mis amigos-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-mi madre decía que él nos amaba, pero enserio dudaba que fuera cierto, después de ver como prácticamente me vendía al Lord-el rubio apretaba fuertemente los puños recordando ese tiempo-y sabes algo-dijo mirándola a los ojos-lo iba a hacer-confeso, vio la sorpresa en los ojos caramelos de la chica-el amenazo con que le harían daño a mi madre y eso no lo podía permitir-continuo-es por eso que odio a mi padre, por arrastrarnos a esa situación y por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder protegernos-añadió con coraje-y es realmente irónico ¿sabes?, él se jactaba de decir que los Malfoy éramos los mejores, los más fuertes, que no nos inclinábamos ante nadie-soltó una sarcástica risa-pero él fue el primero en arrodillarse frente a ese mestizo-arrojo con rabia-por el mi madre y yo sufrimos –confeso sintiendo la mirada condescendiente de la chica y apretando delicadamente una de sus manos, en algún punto de la conversación la chica había tomado la suya

-realmente lo siento-se compadeció la chica

-nuestras infancias apestan, eh Granger-jugo un poco, dando un último apretón y soltándola, algo en él no le gusto, pero se limitó a ignorarlo.

-no tienes idea de cuánto- se rio un poco, con el chico

Mientras la noche continuaba, ambos se dedicaron a contar pequeños anécdotas de su infancia hasta que el astro rey apareció, el chico la acompaño a su habitación y se despidieron agitando sus manos a lo lejos, tal vez no fueran amigos, pero podría decirse que no eran enemigos.

Antes de lo esperado, se encontraban en un compartimento rumbo a Hogwarts

Le leona había optado como siempre llegar temprano para evitar las masas y a diferencia de la vez anterior, se encontraba compartiendo su compartimiento con Luna, Neville, Seamus y Dean

Estos últimos los divertían con las anécdotas de sus vacaciones

-chicos, lo siento tengo una reunión de perfectos debo irme-anuncio, esta vez recordando el tiempo-

-pierde cuidado Herms, ve te esperamos aquí-le consoló el rubio

-te comprare unas ranas-le dijo la platinada

-chao Herms-dijeron los otros dos

Y la chica salió del compartimiento, en el camino saludo a un par de conocidos y estaba por llegar al compartimiento cuando se encontró de frente a Lavender

-parece que esta vez, no has decidido dejarle todo el trabajo a mi RO-RO-dijo cizañosa la falsa rubia

La castaña la ignoro olímpicamente y paso a su lado, para molestia de la chica, que se encontraba más furiosa ante el desplante de la ojimiel

-Granger-llamo-¡te estoy hablando!-y lo último que escucho fue el sonido de la puerta cerrarse

La leona apenas ingreso al lugar, soltó un audible suspiro

-¿molesta?-pregunto un sonriente Zacharias, había escuchado perfectamente la voz de la novia de Ron

-hay personas que no saben cuándo mantenerse callados-dijo simplemente, el Gryffindor frunció el ceño ante la implicación que tenia

-y hay otras, que olvidan sus lealtades-no pudo evitar decir

-lo vez-dijo señalando al chico, que se puso más colorado que su cabello

Malfoy y Pansy, ingresaron al lugar y sintieron la tensión que existía entre los perfectos de los leones

-ahora que estamos todos-tomo la palabra Susan Bones, para evitar cualquier disputa entre los examigos-sugiero que nos repartamos los turnos para hacer las rondas

Todos los demás aceptaron lo dicho por la Hufflepuff y se repartieron las rondas. Desafortunadamente para la ojimiel, les toco realizar la primera

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, escuchaban una serie de murmullos y eran tan descarados, que incluso los señalaba y continuaban comentado y lanzando risitas.

Ron solo inflaba su pecho como pavorreal y continuaba con lo que él consideraba un andar atractivo

-lo ves Hermione, las personas adoran vernos juntos-comento intentando sonar casual

-lo que las personas opinen, me tiene sin cuidado-respondió molesta

-es por eso que Harry y yo, no entendemos que te sucede-cambio su tono de voz a uno más molesto-¡por Merlín! Somos Héroes ¡el Gran Trio de Oro!-exclamaba orgulloso-deberías sentirte alagada que aun te consideren parte de nosotros

-no tienes idea, cuan alagada me siento-respondió sarcástica

-lo sé,-dijo pasando por alto el tono de la chica-incluso si quisieras, podríamos aceptarte de nuevo-ofreció-e incluso podríamos ser algo más que un amigo-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

-Tienes Novia Ronald-la leona trataba lo más posible de controlar la evidente molestia por el descaro del pelirrojo

-ese no es ningún problema-le aseguro-sabes que siempre te he considerado especial-le dijo confundiendo la molestia de la castaña y pensado que era debido a el

-no puedo creer lo descarado que eres-le dijo-que diría Lavender, si se enterara-

-no tiene por qué hacerlo, además no es como si fuera la primera vez-se encogió en hombros

-jamás seria tu novia-le aseguro

-alto, alto ahí-se detuvo de repente para mirarla-jamás dije que seriamos algo así.

-¡QUE!-exclamo. La chica no podía más, ese maldito arrogante acababa de ofrecerle ser su amante, ni siquiera su novia y no tenía reparos en admitir que le había puesto el cuerno SU novia

-lo siento Herms, pero debes entenderme -le dijo intentando sonar tranquilo-ahora tengo una reputación que mantener y bueno tu….tu no eres el tipo de chica, con la que me gustaría salir en las portadas-comento sin descaro-yo necesito a alguien más…..mas ¿arreglada?-intento sonar comprensivo pero falló estrepitosamente

-querrás decir Zorra-le corrigió-pero tranquilo TU tampoco eres lo que busco, yo necesito a alguien más CABALLEROSO-le restregó

-oh vamos no tienes que sonar ofendida, ¿Quién no quería salir conmigo?-dijo dándoselas de galán

-no so le tal vez YO-le dijo-creme ni aunque fueras el último hombre en la tierra saldría contigo, antes prefiero salir con el calamar gigante-le dijo mientras reanudaba su marcha, necesitaba acabar con esto lo antes posible, antes de lanzarle una maldición al chico

-yo igual no saldría contigo-le dijo alcanzándola y sujetando su brazo-te crees la muy perfecta-comento molesto

-¡SUELTAME!- pidió

-pero no eres NADIE, sin nosotros-continuo ejerciendo más presión en el brazo

-¡QUE ME SUELTES!-repito sacudiendo su brazo, esto provoco que el pelirrojo, la estampara en un compartimiento. Ante el ruido y los gritos, algunos alumnos asomaron sus cabezas para saber que sucedía

-¿Qué?, te molesta que alguien se atreva a decirte las cosas a la cara-le dijo furioso

-Es mi última Advertencia Weasley-siseo la chica

-¿por qué? Ya no te sientes, tan gran…..-y el ojiazul salió disparado al otro lado del pasillo y debido a la estrechez del mismo causo un sonoro golpe. La castaña se acercó con la varita alzada ante la mirada del miedo del chico

-yo no digo las cosas dos veces-dijo acercándose a su rostro y hablando con una voz tan suave y a la vez tan peligrosa-y a ver si así puedes entender -y lanzo complicados hechizos. Tan reconocidos y temidos por los estudiantes y se retiro

Todos los chicos que habían salido de sus compartimientos se alejaron al ver a la leona, nadie quería ser el receptor de su furia y se compadecían del pobre pelirrojo que pataleaba sin poder librarse del encantamiento, en su frente podía leerse claramente la palabra "ARROGANTE"

Para desgracia del ojiazul, la zona donde la ojimiel lo había dejado, era ocupada en su mayoría por las Serpientes, que no dudaron de burlarse de su desgracia y más de uno aprovecho ajustar cuentas con el insoportable Weasley

El banquete de regreso se observaban diferentes reacciones. La mesa de Slytherin tenía a unas sonrientes y burlonas sonrisas, los tejones hacían todo lo posible para no estallar en carcajadas y murmuraban entre ellas, señalando la mesa de los leones, al igual que las águilas y por último la mesa rojo y dorado, tenía a un furioso peliverde con la cara anaranjada y llena de lunares color rosa y aun podía leerse claramente la palabra escrita por la castaña

Nuevamente la sub directora había acudido a ver el estado del chico, debido a que el director se encontraba ocupado, pero no pudo hacer mucho para sacar al pelirrojo, por ultimo había tenido que despojarlos de toda la ropa para su vergüenza

El profesor Snape había acudido junto a la profesora y no dudaba en mostrar cuanto le divertía la situación, el cual a pesar de haber visto y de saber el contra hechizo, no hizo nada para ayudar al león y no delato a la castaña, ese pequeño arrogante se lo había buscado y el detestaba los arrogantes

Los estudiantes entendieron una muy buena lección ese día.

¡JAMÁS ENFADAR A LA CHICA Y MENOS CON LAS SERPIENTES CERCA!

La cena dio inicio con el entrañable discurso del director, el cual anuncio el ingreso de un nuevo alumno que fue seleccionado a Slytherin

La ojimiel no prestaba atención, estaba más concentrada en intentar tranquilizarse de las furiosas mirada de sus examigos

A la mañana siguiente aparecieron por todo el castillos miles de fotos del pelirrojo con su nuevo look y con frases graciosas e incluso se las arreglaron para encontrar una foto del chico en calzoncillos (los cuales tenía unas lindas Snitches), cuando fue sacado del tren y debido a que este, debía irse, los profesores lo obligaron a bajar

Aquella acción, provoco que le chico furioso levantara sus varitas en contra de la mesa de las serpientes, cabe recordar que Ronald no es la persona más lista

-MALFOY- le grito al platinado-SE QUE FUISTE TU- y le apunto con la varita

-espero, señor Weasley-sonó la inconfundible voz de Snape - que tenga pruebas para demostrar lo que ha dicho

-yo….yo- tartamudeaba el ex-pelirrojo

-50 puntos por difamar a un compañero-dijo

-pero…..pero-

-y 50 más por apuntarlo-recordó-y será mejor que regrese a su lugar, si no quiere que sean el doble-alego al ver la intención del chico de seguir reclamando

La casa de Gryffindor, miraba con odio mal disimulado al ojiazul

-Ron, podrías venir un momento-llamaron los de séptimo y antes que pudiera negarse, los mayores lo tomaron por los brazos y lo sacaron del comedor

Los de séptimo regresaron solos momento después, observaron que hablaron con Harry y Ginny. Para después acercarse a la castaña y su rubio amigo

-Granger, Longbottom, tendremos junta de casa a las 9 de la noche-anunciaron

-¿es por lo de Ron?-pregunto el rubio, y dirigió su mirada al contenedor, que gracias al pelirrojo contenía menos rubís

-así es-contesto una chica- debemos resolverlo cuanto antes

-yo…yo- intentaba decir la ojimiel-

-lo sabemos Granger y después de hablarlo con McGonagall, hemos entendido-la consoló el que parecía el líder-y nuestro orgullo no permitirá que dependemos de solo una chica de sexto-

-pero eso, no quiere decir que no puedas ayudarnos-dijo alegre la chica de antes

-después de todo, son príncipes de la casa-comento divertido un pelinegro

-Entonces estaremos puntuales-le comunico el rubio por la chica. El pequeño grupo se retiró, dejando con dudas a leona

-¿Qué es eso de príncipes?-no pudo evitar preguntar.

-en serio Hermione, en qué mundo vives-le dijo una divertida Parvati, la cual fue desplazada por un pelirrojo que acaparaba toda la atención de su amiga.

-¿en el mágico?-dudo al responder

-pues no lo parece-contesto-cada casa de Hogwarts tiene a sus príncipes- comenzó a relatar alegre- por ejemplo Slytherin tiene a Malfoy y a Nott, también está la princesa de hielo-dijo señalando disimuladamente a Daphne-aunque también consideran a Parkinson como una-

-no tenía idea-admitió-¿y cómo logran serlo?

-bueno, más que nada es la casa quien los nombra-relataba-esto puede deberse a muchas cosas, como el poder, la riqueza o sus logros, pero nunca puede haber más de dos príncipes o princesas por casa, ellos son prácticamente la cara y voz en la casa-le informo

La leona recordó entonces el comportamiento de las serpientes, está siempre esperaban a que Malfoy hiciera el primer movimiento

-Herms creo que debemos irnos- dio el rubio sacándola de sus pensamiento-la clase está a punto de comenzar- esta asintió distraída y se dejó guiar por su amigo

De camino a las mazmorras, se toparon con cierto grupo de serpientes

-Neville, Hermione-saludo alegre el moreno

-hola Blaise-regreso el saludo el chico

-¿Qué le sucede a Granger? -pregunto Davis

-acaba de enterarse que es la princesa de Gryffindor-le conto divertido

-oh vamos-dijo Pansy-incluso los Slytherin de primero saben eso

-yo, no tenía idea que existiera tal cosa-admitió avergonzada

Las serpientes miraron incrédulos a la leona

-Granger has sido la princesa de Gryffindor prácticamente desde tu cuarto año y acabas de enterarte-dijo incrédulo Theo

-si-

-¿acaso sabes quienes son los otros?-cuestiono Daphne

-acabo de enterarme de los de su casa-confeso

-increíble-dijo -debería prestar un poco más de atención a lo que te rodea-le regaño-bien, presta atención, de Ravenclaw tenemos a Roger Davis y Anthony Goldstein por parte de la chicas son Helen Dawlish y Luna Lovegood-

¿Luna? -exclamo sorprendida

-si tu amiga se ganó su lugar, debido a su inteligencia y a que lidero a los chicos junto a Neville y la chica Weasley, en su ausencia-le informo Tracey-como veras, los títulos se ganan, no importa tu grado.

-de los Hufflepuff están Zacharias Smith, el cual se dice que es un descendiente de Helga-comento Parkinson y la castaña comenzó a sentirse nerviosa-pero aún no han demostrado nada, también está el pomposo de Macmillian, y de las chicas Hanna Abbott y Susan Bones, estas últimas son las herederas de su casa-siguió-y bueno de tu casa son Potter, la Weasley chica, Longbottom y tu

-tú también Neville-dijo sorprendida, el chico asintió para desconcierto de la castaña

-Es inconcebible que desconozcas hasta los de tu propia casa-dijo dramáticamente Blaise

-creí que sería Ron y alguna de las demás chicas-admitió

-Weasley fue despojado de su título por el Príncipe Valiente -informo Daphne, haciendo uso del apodo del Rubio – y Brown ha intentado todo para quitarte el tuyo ¿Por qué crees, que te odia tanto?

-creí que no le caía bien-dijo simplemente- y que es eso del ¿príncipe valiente?

-son algunos de los sobrenombres que a veces se colocan, por ejemplo Neville es conocido como el príncipe valiente-relato Tracey-Daphne es la princesa de hielo-dijo señalando a su amiga-el príncipe de las sombras-señalo a Theo -Luna es la Princesa de las nubes, Potter es el príncipe Salvador y la Weasley es la princesa de fuego, Smith es el príncipe heredero y Dawlish la princesa de los duelos, como veras no todos poseen uno

-¿y yo tengo alguno?-no pudo evitar preguntar

-la princesa Brillante-comunico su amigo con una sonrisa-aunque algunos también te dicen la princesa Sabia, creo que llegamos

El grupo de Sly´s y dos leones llegaron al aula de pociones, todas las miradas recayeron en ellos, al ser los últimos en llegar, debido a las pláticas no se fijaron del tiempo

Pero lo que más les asombro a los demás leones, es que Snape no dijo nada, ni siquiera les quito puntos ante su evidente retraso, solo los observo e inicio las clases

El resto de las clases transcurrieron normal, se reunieron en el comedor con Luna y se decidieron tomar la comida junto al lago, por lo que tomaron un poco de todo de la mesa y se encaminaron hacia las puertas, cuando la pequeña rubia salió corriendo

-¡ROLF!-grito alegre la chica y fue levantada por un fuerte abrazo del misterioso chico

-¡LUNA!-exclamo también alegre y la regreso de nuevo al suelo-que alegría verte

-yo también, ¿Por qué no me avisaste?- Pregunto sonriente

-esperaba darte una sorpresa, pero no te vi ayer en la ceremonia-

-estuve siguiendo a unos Nargles-comento- y me la perdí

-Luna-llamo el rubio, mirado desconfiado al castaño frente a el-nos presentas a tu amigo-no pudo evitar sonar sobreprotector

-claro-dijo sonriente la ojigris-él es Rolf Scamander- presento- Rolf ellos son Neville Longbottom y Hermione Granger

-sus hermanos mayores-añadió el león y para demostrarlo jalo a la Ravenclaw de las garras del tipo, la chica rodo los ojos ante el gesto del rubio

-tranquilo Nev, él es un gran amigo-el aseguro la chica-nos conocemos de hace un par de años-relato

-así que él es el misterioso aventurero con el que te carteas-dijo divertida la castaña

-Rolf Scamander a sus órdenes- dijo y realizo una graciosa reverencia fingiendo quitarse un sombrero imaginario, lo que provoco la risa de la ojimiel

-me cae bien-anuncio-pero la tendrás difícil con Neville, se toma enserio su papel de hermano sobre-protector- le comento, el Gry miro desafiante al recién llegado para colaborar las palabras de su hermana

-iremos al lago, a tomar el almuerzo, ven con nosotros Rolf-pidió la Rubia agitando una pequeña cesta que cargaba en su brazo

-estaría encantado-y tomo la cesta del brazo de la rubia, le ofreció su brazo la chica que lo tomo encantada y se dejó guiar por la ojigris, con un ceñudo Neville siguiéndolos de cerca y una divertida castaña

-parece que tienes competencia-le dijo la mayor de las Greengrass a su castaño amigo-

El príncipe de las sombras tenia clavado el cuchillo firmemente en el pierna de pollo que degustaba minutos antes de que apareciera el tipejo ese, su molestia era evidente.-yo que tú tampoco me confiaría tanto, he visto a una de las Patil rondar a cierto rubio-comento cizañoso

La chica comenzó a buscar a las susodichas por todo el comedor y observo a la Patil de Ravenclaw que miraba fijamente el lugar donde segundos antes se encontraba cierto león, apretó sus cubiertos enfadada

Que tal chicos y chicas ¿Qué les pareció?

Bien como saben quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen y siguen la historia, además de las que comentan, muchas gracias

Angie0130.-gracias a ti por comentar, saludos

LeslieeMariia.-adoro a ese chico ya le he dado su pez, y gracias a ti por comentar.

Sara-gracias y saludos

Sonrais.- tranquila me asegurare de traerlos un poco más y ya traje dramione.

Loneywicked.-si, y Hermione tiene demasiado futuro por delante y gracias que hay personas que saben apreciar eso, y estoy de acuerdo con el Karma y un poco de venganza tampoco esta demás ;) gracias por comentar y saludos.

Lore.-jaja lo dije ella es demasiado brillante para Remus, y muy blanda, Zabini es uno de mis personajes favoritos y me gusta esa personalidad en él, el dramione está calentándose. Saludos

Mezzaluna.-lo siento yo igual lo he sentido, pero ahora ando un poco ocupada y me pare un poco de escribir aun pensado en cómo seguir desarrollándola, pero prometo continuarla, y traerle un capi al menos chiquito cada miércoles, saludos y gracias por sus comentarios animan mucho

Emy Song.-muchas gracias y saludos

Pauli.- tranquila ya somos dos jaja y cómo puedes ver parece que Luna y Nevi, no esta tan seguro jaja comparto tu adoración por el dramione, Herms será una Black-Tonks honoraria, y los Sly pasaran por muchas experiencias muggles, saludos

Damalunaely.- no es nada siempre es bien recibido a los nuevos lectores =), las serpientes son niños en un nuevo mundo, lo siento al parecer Theo tendrá un poco de competencia, y no te preocupes tengo pendiente lo del club desde antes, saludos.

Marisol.-con Blaise, Tonks, los merodeadores y los amigos de Herms, es otro nivel de rareza créeme, luna es demasiado perceptiva e inteligente como buena águila, intentare escribir algo de esas "nobles" familias, y los gemelos son unos ases en negociar, Blaise es Blaise y es un personaje demasiado querido, a los Weasley le da igual, lo saben pero también saben que es asunto de ellos y se mantienen al margen, saludos

.-Hermione tiene mucho potencial para ser una astuta serpiente y más bajo la tutela de los Blacks, gracias por comentar saludos.

Bien es todo por hoy, le prometo hacer todo lo posible para tráeles un nuevo capi cada miercoles, pero si por casualidad no puedo, les pido su comprensión y tratare de subirlo aunque se otro día. Nos vemos, chao


	17. Chapter 17-De Leones y Serpientes

El príncipe de las sombras tenia clavado el cuchillo firmemente en el pierna de pollo que degustaba minutos antes de que apareciera el tipejo ese, su molestia era evidente.-yo que tú tampoco me confiaría tanto, he visto a una de las Patil rondar a cierto rubio-comento cizañoso

La chica comenzó a buscar a las susodichas por todo el comedor y observo a la Patil de Ravenclaw que miraba fijamente el lugar donde segundos antes se encontraba cierto león, apretó sus cubiertos enfadada

Mientras tanto en el lago

-así que tu abuelo es Newt Scamander- le dijo la leona

-así es-acepto-

-¿y por qué estás aquí?-cuestiono el último de los Longbottom

\- mi abuelo- dijo-el insistió en que debía terminar el colegio así que hablo con el director y aquí me tienen-comento simplemente

-creí que te encontrabas en las amazonas-dijo pensativamente la rubia

-lo estaba, me fui unos meses después de nuestra incursión por Grecia-le informo-después el abuelo me envió aquí

-aun no puedo creer que no me hallas dicho nada-dijo la ojigris

-era una sorpresa-volvió a decir- mejoraría tu humos, si te digo que traje obsequios-negocio el chico

-posiblemente-

El resto de la tarde la pasaron divertidos, escuchando y comentado acerca de los viajes de ambos aventureros

Rolf había resultado ser un tipo agradable, tenía la habilidad de hacer sentir cómodas a las personas a su alrededor además de aceptar y compartir las creencias de la Ravenclaw

Al percatarse que las clases estaban a punto de iniciar se despidieron y se encaminaron a sus respectivas clases, Rolf como todo caballero acompaño a Luna a sus clases, para molestia de Neville

A las 8:50, los autonombrados hermanos leones se dirigieron a su sala común, aún tenían asuntos que arreglar

Ambos leones tomaron lugar en una esquina apartada y esperaron a que los últimos integrantes de su casa llegaran

20 minutos después, el nuevo dúo de oro hacia acto de presencia, para gran molestia de los mayores-

-llegan tarde-dijo molesta Demelza Robins-creo que es hora de comenzar-inicio-como todos saben, la casa a sufrido una gran pérdida de puntos debido a ciertas personas-dijo mirando a Ron y compañía-

-a este paso, no solo perderemos la copa, sino que también tendremos la peor puntuación en siglos-continuo Michael Spinnet- por eso, los hemos reunido, para escuchar posibles soluciones y ayudar a recuperarnos

-entonces solo deben decirle a Granger, que nos devuelva nuestros puntos, he visto que ha acumulado suficientes-exclamo fastidiado el pelirrojo

-no vamos a depender de una sola persona para salvarnos-sentencio un chico de séptimo

-¿Por qué no?-cuestiono molesto

-por qué entonces seriamos el hazme reír del colegio-admitió molesto Michael

-las demás casas, se burlarían de nosotros y yo aún tengo orgullo-siguió Alicia

-entonces sufren por que quieren-insistió el chico

-TU, eres el menos indicado para hablar Ronald-regaños Matthew Graham el líder de los de séptimo-que gracias a ti, perdimos más de la mitad de puntos-el menor de los hombres Weasley tenía la cara roja, no sabía si de vergüenza o ira, aunque se inclinaban por la ultima-

-no fue mi culpa-grito-fue ELLA, quien nos bajó los puntos-acuso señalando a la ojimiel-

-Ya sabemos todo Weasley- dijo Peter Rowle de séptimo, quien ostentaba hace tiempo el título de príncipe-así que deja de buscar culpables a tus problemas-regaño, muchos leones estuvieron de acuerdo ante lo dicho por el ex-príncipe-y te recuerdo que ahora, ya no eres nadie, aquí en la casa, perdiste tu título hace mucho-comento-así que has el favor de compórtate y lo mismo va para ti Potter-dijo al ver al pelinegro, intentar defender a su amigo-no te gustaría perder también tu título.-amenazo

-dejando los títulos de lado, alguien tiene algo-pregunto al aire Alicia

Hubo muchas sugerencias, las principales se enumeraban así

1.- aumentar la participación durante clases, (Weasley tendría que participar al menos dos veces en cada clase)

2.-evitar meterse en peleas o ser sancionados

3.-cualquiera que observara a otro intentar cometer algo que ameritaba una pérdida de puntos, debía detenerlo (podían hechizar a Ronald, siempre y cuando no fueran descubiertos). Esta regla causo gran molestia para el mencionado

4.-ayudarse entre sí, para conseguir puntos

Cualquiera que rompa las reglas, será castigado y el que pierda puntos devolverá el doble.

-Bien creo que tenemos lo principal- anuncio Neville

-recuerden, si pierde un solo punto a la casa deberán recuperar lo doble-sentencio Peter y lanzo una acusatoria mirada al Weasley-si tiene alguna duda, pregunte a los mayores o a Hermione-finalizo-ahora ¡todos a sus dormitorios!-ordeno-ustedes no-dijo mirando a los príncipes de la casa

-Qué esperas Weasley ¡largo! -corrio Michael-

-como sabrán, estamos en una situación difícil-tomo la palabra Peter-de seguir así, me temo que el siguiente año, la tendrán muy difícil

-vamos, no es para tanto-dijo Harry-sé que Ron es algo impulsivo pero…

-Potter, Ron no solo es impulsivo-corto Alicia-es tan confiado, que seguro espera que Hermione, le regrese los punto al final del año-el salvador no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, eso era exactamente lo que había estado diciendo su amigo-es por eso que ni se molesta en recuperar un solo punto-

-¿acaso sabes lo que dicen las otras casas de nosotros?-pregunto Robins-que somos unos idiotas, que solo dependemos de una chica para ganar-dijo ante la negativa del ojiverde-todos los de séptimo, nos hemos esforzado cada día, en recuperar los puntos ¿tienes idea lo difícil que es con los EXTASIS encima?

-Ni siquiera con los merodeadores y los gemelos tuvimos este problema-le informo Peter-y yo no quiero irme con el título de una de las peores generaciones de Gryffindor-dijo molesto-es por eso que los de séptimo hemos tomado una decisión

-¿cuál….cuál es?-pregunto preocupado

-como líder de séptimo, aún tengo el poder de elegir a mi sucesor-comenzó-y lo siento mucho Potter, sé que tus padres fueron unos excelentes líderes, pero no puedo confiar lo mismo de ti-se disculpó-el siguiente líder de Gryffindor será Neville-anuncio

-y la líder será Hermione-hablo Demelza, la segunda al mando

Harry estaba en shock, acaba de enterarse que su padre había sido un líder ejemplar, para su casa y de alguna manera sentía que lo había traicionado

-¡ESO NO PUEDE SER!-grito el pelirrojo desde las escaleras, su última oportunidad acaba de irse

-Weasley ¿Qué demonios, crees que eres para escuchar conversaciones privadas? -exclamo Peter furioso ante la osadía del chico

-no pueden hacer eso- reclamaba – se supone que Harry y yo, seriamos los siguientes líderes, no ELLOS-siguió apuntado con desagrado a los hermanos-

-es por este tipo de acciones que jamás llegara a ser un líder-reclamo el líder

-eres una vergüenza para la casa-señalo Michael

-y más para los Weasley-añadió Alicia-incluso los gemelos fueron príncipes ejemplares

\- y ni que hablar de Percy el famoso Príncipe Amargado y un líder estricto- compartió Michael-y no dudo que tu hermana sea la siguiente, pero ¡TU! dejas mucho que desear

El chico apretaba fuertemente las manos que incluso estas se pusieron blancas

-dinos QUE eres TU-siguió Peter, estaba harto de la actitud del chico-NO eres tan bueno como Wood

-ni tan bromista o gracioso como los gemelos-

-Estas lejos de ser inteligente como Percy

-o aventurero como Bill-

-ni siquiera tienes la valentía o el carisma de Charly-

-o la actitud y habilidades de Ginny-

Los de séptimo se alternaban para atacar al chico y callarlo de una vez por todas

-solo eres, el amigo del niño que vivió-dijo Peter por fin-un don nadie

El chico se encontraba tan rojo que no sabía dónde iniciaba su cabellera y tal como se esperaba de Ron, decidió atacar al quien pensaba era el causante de todos sus males

-VEZ….VEZ LO QUE HAS PROVOCADO-acuso el chico a la ojimiel-

-yo no hice nada Ronald-contesto tranquilamente la chica, se compadecía un poco del pelirrojo sabiendo que justamente eso era lo que más le preocupada

"no estar a la altura de lo que se esperaba"

-TU lo provocaste -exclamaba furioso-TU nos dejaste, TU eres la culpable de todo ESTO

-YO jamás los deje-una cosa es que se compadeciera y otra muy diferente es que la acusara injustamente-USTEDES me dijeron que no me necesitaban más -le recordó-USTEDES me hicieron de lado- y TU eres quien menos debería de hablar de abandono-estaba harta de la actitud del chico

-YO jamás los deje de lado-

\- ¿NO? Y qué me dices, cuando nos dejaste en el bosque -señalo, eso era algo que aún no le perdonaba-o que tal cuando dejaste de lado a Harry, cuando creíste que había metido su nombre en el Cádiz

-yo…yo…

\- TU, ¿Qué?-pregunto furiosa-Siempre haces lo mismo, cometes un error y ni siquiera te disculpas, solo regresas como si nada

-no todos podemos ser perfectos como TU-ataco

-estoy harta de tu actitud-le grito- siempre te comprendí, siempre supe de tus inseguridades y las acepte-le confeso pero no voy a aceptar que culpes a otros por algo que tu provocaste

-que no fue mi culpa-insistió-fue la tuya, tú me orillaste a eso, tú me bajaste puntos, tú defendiste a los hijos de mortífagos- decía y con cada palabra se acercaba más y más a la castaña-

-sus padres son los culpable, ellos no tenían nada que ver-dijo frustrada, ante la necedad del ojiazul- y yo no hice nada

\- ¡No es cierto ¡-negó-fuiste TU, la que me condeno a no ser Nadie-insistió-pero yo me cobrare todo-dijo apuntando a la chica con su varita- _confrin_..

- _petrificus totalus_ \- exclamo Ginny, al ver que su hermano tenía toda la intención de herir a la ojimiel, el pelirrojo cayo con un gran ruido-Siento mucho, lo de mi hermano Hermione-se disculpó la pelirroja-creí que lo de ustedes, era una simple pelea -y sin más desapareció levitando a su hermano tras de ella

Los tres leones se quedaron en shock, los de séptimo se habían retirado cuando se percataron que la discusión, no les incumbía

Fue Neville el primero en reaccionar y tomo por los hombros a su amiga y la guio hacia el sofá y la obligo a sentarse. La leona aun no podía creer que aquel pecoso con quien compartió tanto estuviera dispuesto a hechizarla, sintió un brazo reconfortarla y lloro

Lloro por todo lo que le pasaba

Lloro porque sabía que había perdido a un amigo y no sabía que sería del otro

Lloro hasta que no pudo más y se quedó durmiendo en brazos del rubio

La mañana amaneció con signos de una posible tormenta y con el castillo más frio de lo que se hubieran imaginado

La castaña pensaba que combinaba perfectamente con su humor, mientras revolvía distraídamente la comida frente a ella

-deja de jugar con la comida-regaño Longbottom

-lo siento Neville, -se disculpó- no tengo hambre-le informo levantándose de su asiento-te veré en el salón- le comunico antes de encaminarse a la salida

Su amigo la dejo ser, sabía que había cosas que lo mejor era resolver solos

Para todos los estudiantes fue un asombro ver esa mañana al entrañable trio de oro disuelto, Hermione tomo lugar junto a sus ya habituales amigos en medio de la mesa, Harry y Ginny en la esquina del lado derecho y Ron y Lavender del lado izquierdo en un lugar apartado

Neville observo como el pelirrojo y su amante fulminaba con la mirada a su amiga y disimuladamente mantuvo du varita lista y como supuso, vio a ambos intentar seguir a su hermana

Sobre mi cadáver-pensó el de ojos cafés y se puso rápidamente de pie y siguió a ambos

-será mejor que te detengas Weasley-le dijo en cuanto salieron del comedor, tenía su varita lista y apuntándolo

-pero mira que tenemos aquí ¡el futuro líder! - se burló- ¿contento de haber tomado mi lugar?

-para empezar NUNCA fue tuyo-contesto en el mismo tono-

-ese era MI puesto-reclamo-pero tuviste que llegar tú el "Gran Príncipe Valiente" y quitarme mi corona y por si fuera poco, incluso arruinaste mi deseo de ser Líder- gruño-quien hubiera pensado que el gordinflon y miedoso Bobottom, llegaría a tanto-ataco

-el mismo que pensó que un Weasley jamás destacaría en NADA-contrataco-dime Ronald ¿Qué se siente ser NADA?, a lado de tan destacables hermanos

-¡Cállate!- le grito apuntando con su varita al rubio

-incluso tu hermana menor te supera-siguió, si distraía lo suficiente al ojiazul, le sería imposible volver a seguir sus pasos

-Que te CALLES-volvió a gritar, de su varita salían chispas

-será mejor que le hagas caso Longbottom-dijo su fiel novia, apuntando al chico-

-ohh, vez incluso depende de tu noviecita para pelear-dijo el chico divertido y levanto su varita

-te superamos en número bobottom-dijo la falsa rubia

-deberías fijarte mejor-dijeron dos serpientes a sus espaldas

Theo y Daphne tenía sus varitas alzadas en contra de los dos leones

-quien necesitaba a quien para pelear-no pudo evitar burlarse el pelirrojo, les dije, no es la persona más sabia del mundo- y dime Longbottom ¿Cuál de los dos es tu novia?

-comadreja, nunca te enseñaron que hay ocasiones en las que deberías permanecer callado-regaño fastidiado el castaño-oh lo olvidaba, habían demasiados de ustedes para ponerte atención-dijo fingiendo estar apenado

-maldito hijo de pu…

-no, no -corto Theo negando con la cabeza- a mi madre no la nombres-le explico, como quien habla con un niño de 2 años

-ahora veras maldito hijo de mortifago-

-ah… de mi padre puedes decir lo que desees-siguió encogiéndose en hombros confiado

- _expul_ …

\- petrificus totalus-exclamó el rubio

- _incarcerous_ – dijo al mismo tiempo una nueva voz al final del pasillo- este Weasley no aprende -reprocho Peter molesto-Longbottom ¿Qué sucedió?

-intento seguir a Hermione, así que lo enfrente-comenzó a relatar-después él y Brown intentaron atacarme, los Slytherin me ayudaron e intento hechizar a Nott y lo demás ya sabes-en líder asintió en señal de entendimiento

-creo que lo mejor será tener una nueva platica con el-dijo y lo levito-Brown, tú también vienes-le indico a la leona que intentaba esconderse y con ambos se retiro

-Gracias por la ayuda-dijo Neville

-no hay problema-respondió Theo-creo que iré a buscar un par de pastelitos-y desapareció ante de siquiera decir algo

-Gracias-dijo ahora a la castaña-rubia

-ya escuchaste a Theo, no fue nada-dijo restándole importancia-¿Por qué Weasley, intento atacarte?-no pudo evitar preguntar

-en realidad iba tras Hermione y yo lo detuve-le conto mientras caminaban al aula de DCAO, esa clase la tenían juntos-anoche tuvimos un enfrentamiento con él y estuvo a punto de maldecir a Hermione-le confeso

-por eso se veía tan decaída en el desayuno-relaciono la chica-ese Weasley cada día está peor ¿a qué se debió su enfrentamiento?

-si-acepto-estaba molesto por que no fue elegido el futuro líder de séptimo y culpaba a Hermione

-ese chico esta demente, y es un alivio que su actual líder pensara sabiamente-

-sí, Peter es un buen tipo y siempre se preocupa por todos, aunque tiene su carácter-le compartió, la chica asintió ante lo dicho

-así que también nombraron a los futuros sucesores-dijo después de uno minutos en silencio-¿puedo saber quiénes será?-

-Peter y Demelza nos escogieron a mí y a Hermione-dijo apenado

-felicitaciones, sé que serás un buen líder-alabo

-gracias-sus mejías tenían un adorable tono rojo, que le fascino a la chica

-siempre pensé que sería Potter-le confeso

-lo mismo pensaba-acepto igual-pero Peter dijo que Harry haría lo posible para ayudar a Ron y nublaría su juicio-

-eso es verdad-otorgo

\- ¿y quiénes serán los líderes de tu casa? -quiso saber el rubio

-seremos Theo y yo-dijo orgullosa

-mis felicitaciones -dijo feliz-sé que igual serás alguien digno de tu casa

-gracias-agradeció bajando un poco su cabeza para evitar dejar ver su sonrojo

-aunque, igual creí que sería Malfoy-

-Draco, es un poco impulsivo y le cuesta pensar las cosas fríamente, aunque es un buen chico-

-y Nott es un experto en mantener la calma-dijo, de lo poco que conocía al chico se había percatado que pocas cosas lograban perturbarlo

Por fin llegaron al aula y al no haber más asientos disponibles les toco compartir el mismo banco

Theo miraba a su amiga sonriente sentada junto a Hermione

-así que también te percataste de esos dos-dijo la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa

-habría que ser un ciego para no fijarse-le confeso

-pues, parece haber más de uno-dijo señalando con la cabeza los lugares de las otras serpientes que miraban con incredulidad ambos enamorados

Theo dejó escapar una suave risa, que fue acompañada por la chica

Un sonriente Remus hizo acto de presencia callando la plática de ambos castaños

-buenos días chicos-saludo alegre- que les parece si hoy tenemos unos pequeños duelos para ver lo que han aprendido- y con un movimiento de varita una especie de tarima de duelos apareció en el lugar que antes ocupaba su escritorio-bien los duelos serán con sus compañeros de mesa, así que Dean y Seamus -dijo señalando el escenario-ya saben las reglas

Ambos chicos eran buenos, habían aprendido mucho durante las clases del E.D. pero como siempre Seamus lanzo mal un hechizo que provoco una pequeña explosión y fue arrojado fuera de la tarima

-excelente uso de los hechizos Dean, y Seamus debes practicar un poco más-señalo el profesor-señoritas por favor-dijo observando a Pansy y Tracey

Su duelo estuvo muy igualado y demasiado entretenido, ambas poseían un nivel de ataque excelente y una defensa de envidia, no dejaban lugar a errores o eso creía al ver a la pelinegra salir volando

Remus hábilmente detuvo a la chica antes de estrellarse-excelente demostración de ambas-felicito el hombre lobo-Crabbe y Goyle –

Así fueron pasando cada pareja de los estudiantes, las peleas más destacable fueron las de Malfoy y Blaise, Neville y Daphne, la mayor de las Greengrass tenía una de las mejores técnicas de ataque que jamás había visto, Rolf y Harry también dieron un digno espectáculo pero la experiencia de batalla del pelinegro supero al amigable castaño

-bien, nos quedan Hermione y Theodore-nombro el profesor a ambos castaños, que se levantaron del final del salón y se dirigían a lugar señalado

-que sepas que no me contendré-aviso el chico

-es bueno saberlo-contesto divertida-yo tampoco pensaba hacerlo-

-entonces que me ofreces si gano-dijo con un pequeño brillo travieso en los ojos

-no lo sé, tal vez información valiosa de cierta rubia-tentó divertida-

-trato hecho-acepto rápidamente

-aun no me has preguntado que gano yo-

-no es necesario, sé que no perderé-el chico tenía una mirada determinada en sus ojos-

-eso está por verse-la chica tomo su posición frente al ojiazul y espero a que Remus indicara el inicio

Ambos castaños se daban con todo lo que tenían, los hechizos volaban, que no alcanzaban a distinguir cuando iniciaba uno y no dejaban espacio a errores, Remus se vio en la necesidad de colocar una barrera protectora, al ver como varios hechizos se desviaban al ser repelidos

La leona logro desarmar al chico y cuando creían que la feroz batalla terminaría, el chico se las arregló para atacar con magia sin varita

\- ¿sorprendida? -pregunto burlón al verla que la varita de la chica varita salió volando con aquel ataque sorpresivo

-en absoluto-dijo con extraño brillo en los ojos - _desmaius -_ ataco sorprendiendo ahora al ojiazul que tuvo que saltar para evitar ser atacado

-así que continuamos-dijo divertido- _Flipendo_

El duelo continuo para alegría de los demás, ambos castaños estaba exhaustos pero ninguno daba tregua en más de una ocasión debieron de saltar para evitar un hechizo. Remus estaba a punto de declaró un empate, cuando el chico salió volando

La chica se acercó al ojiazul, lucia algo cansada, pero con una enorme sonrisa -excelente duelo-felicito

-magia no verbal-reconoció el chico y tomo la mano que la ojimiel le ofrecía

-su cumpleaños es el 13 de febrero y le encantan pintar- le susurro, cuando se acercó lo suficiente. La serpiente se mostró sorprendida, pero asintió ante la información-y me debes una -le dijo divertida mientras bajaba de la tarima improvisada

-excelente demostración-alago Remus a ambos castaños y el timbre sonó anunciando el término de la clase -nos vemos la siguiente clase-se despidió el hombre lobo

Las serpientes y Neville esperaban a que ambos castaños se recuperaron un poco

-me debes 50 galeónes- dijo divertido el moreno y el platinado saco una pequeña bolsita que deposito en las manos del ojiverde

Ambos chicos incrédulos observaron el intercambio y no solo ellos, Pansy le entrego una bolsita de igual magnitud a una contenta Tracey y casualmente Neville tenía una enorme sonrisa

-¿apostaron?-preguntaron incrédulos

-Nott, acabas de hacerme perder 50 galeones- dijo una molesta Pansy-te tenía más confianza

\- yo te dije que su oponente era Granger-se burló Davis

-este fue un excelente día-comento contento el moreno-no lo crees draquito-se burló, el mencionado gruño algo inentendible y se encaminaron a su siguiente clase-que dices si te invito unas cervezas la siguiente salida -ofreció el chico a la leona, pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros-después de todo gracias a ti acabo de ganar una jugosa recompensa-y para comprobarlo hizo tintinear su bolsita

-creo que es justo-le siguió el juego el ojimiel, sin retirar el brazo de sus hombros

Los estudiantes que pasaban a su lado se mostraban sorprendidos ante la escena. Pues cuando se había visto a la serpientes y los leones tan amistosos y bromeando entre ellos. Y no solo eran la castaña y el moreno, cierto rubio y una ojiazul estaban demasiado juntos y bromeaban entre ellos

-entonces creo que yo invitare los dulce-señalo Tracey sacudiendo igualmente su bolsita

-es inconcebible que apostaran en mi contra- dijo Theo y fingió sentirse ofendido-se supone que son mis amigos-dramatizo

-lo siento cariño, negocios son negocios-dijo simplemente Tracey

-yo confié en ti -consoló Pansy- y me hiciste perder- añadió después fingiendo molestia, lo cual provocó las risas de los demás

Así los encontró el pequeño profesor de encantamientos y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz

El extraño grupo decidió sentarse todos junto, solo que en esta ocasión Tracey tomo lugar junto a la ojimiel

-a Pansy y Draco se les da pésimo los encantamiento-le confeso al ver que Theo tomaba lugar junto a Draco, lo que dejo lugar a Blaise junto a Pansy. La chica lanzo una mirada angustiada al su rubio amigo, sabiendo que pasaba por lo mismo-Tranquila Daphne es excelente y es buena enseñando-le consoló al ver la mirada y la leona suspiro aliviada

La clase inicio con un feliz profesor

La leona descubrió que su nueva compañera, no era ni tan mala ni tan buena, le ayudo en un par de movimientos de varita y esta le brindo una sonrisa agradecida y seguía sus indicaciones e incluso un par de veces pregunto por ayuda

Después de clases el nuevo grupo se dirigieron al comedor y para todos fue sorpresivo verlos despedirse tan amigablemente

Aquel día las serpientes sufrieron un nuevo ataque. De unos celosos y molestos Ravenclaw´s y Gryffindor´s que no podían ver a los chicos recuperar su estatus

Blaise se encontraba en la búsqueda de su leona amiga, para pedirle su ayuda con los heridos de su casa, a lo lejos de un pasillo, distinguió una conocida cabellera y apresuro su paso para llegar ella

-Weasley-llamo a la menor de aquel numeroso clan

-Zabini-dijo cuándo distinguió a aquella serpiente y por precaución se encargó que su varita estuviera dispuesta

-si quisiera atacarte, lo habría hecho sin llamarte-se burló, al ver la acción de la chica

-dudo que hubiese llegado algún hechizo a mi persona-regreso

-créeme jamás te hubiese enterado-le dijo desafiante

-yo no me confiaría tanto-no lo iba a dejar salirse con la suya

Ambos de midieron en una intensa batalla de miradas, hasta que el chico soltando una suave risa pregunto lo que había llevado a hablar a la chica

-¿has visto a Granger?-

-¿qué quieres con Hermione?-no respondió, a pesar de todo aún tenía sus reservas con las serpientes

-lo has visto-insistió

-¿para qué?-reafirmo su pregunto

-no creo que sea de tu incumbencia Weasley-siseo, aquella chica estaba por acabar con su paciencia

-tampoco creo que sea de la tuya-rebatió

-mis asuntos con Granger, es algo que no tendría que molestarte-dijo molesto

-lo son, si piensas dañar a mi amiga-le informo,-¿Qué es tan gracioso Zabini?-reclamo molesta al oír la carcajada del Slytherin

-es curioso, tu concepto de amista Weasley- respondió entre risas

-yo no le encuentro ninguna gracia-

-Créeme lo es-dijo calmándose un poco-nunca entenderé su amistad Gryffindor-se dijo más para así mismo

-en eso concedimos, dudo que la serpiente tenga algo medianamente parecido-le dijo

-claro que lo tenemos-reclamo indignado-pero definitivamente es muy diferente a lo de ustedes- comenzó acercándose a la chica

-¿y que hace diferente?-dijo sin amerarse

-¿no lo has escuchado?, en Slytherin puedes encontrar a tus verdaderos amigos- dijo orgulloso

-por supuesto si descartas, a los que se utilizan unos a otros o que se venden entre sí,-dijo-después si queda alguien a que puedan llamar amigos-dio sarcástica

-puede ser-admitió descarado-pero aquel que se quede, lo hará por siempre-comunico-a diferencia de ustedes, nosotros comprendemos la palabra lealtad, no corremos o abandonamos a los nuestros cuando algo no nos parece- la ataco

-no me conoces-dijo entre dientes

-no es necesario-afirmo-solo falta ver cómo te alejaste de tus amigos, cuando el estúpido de tu hermano y tu tonto noviecito, se alejaron de Hermione- metió el dedo en la llaga-tu lealtad es una de las mejores- se burlo

-lo que sucedió entre ellos, no era problema mío-le grito

-entonces ¿Por qué te alejaste de ella? ¿Por qué no la defendiste de los abusones?-le acuso-ahora dime con qué cara vienes ahora a exigir, cuando fuiste la primera en darle la espalda, prefiriendo a ellos, sobre tu amistad y no me digas que es porque son familia-dijo con una mirada cargada de molestia-porque nada te impedía seguir a su lado, la familia también comete errores, y no por eso debemos apoyarlos-termino, dándose la vuelta y dejando a una furiosa pelirroja-espero que Theo tuviera mejor suerte-murmuro antes de regresar a la sala común.

Ginny se había quedado parada a medio pasillo con los puños fuertemente sujetos y el rostro del mismo color de su cabellera, era inconcebible que una serpiente le haya dado concejos de moral, pero no era eso que la tenía furiosa, era el hecho que tuviera razón

Cuando su hermano y su entonces novio, tuvieron la discusión con Hermione, esta decidió apoyarlos inconscientemente, se había alejado con la chica por ese mismo motivo y decidió no intervenir en sus peleas

Demonios

Incluso paso por alto los insultos y comentarios de ambos, y lo peor, que Hermione jamás le reclamo y nunca la culpo, incluso la entendía, sabía que ella nunca le hubiese puesto entre la espada y la pared y se odio por eso.

Debía buscar a la chica y hablar con ella, y sinceramente esperaba poder arreglar un poco su situación y disculparse, así que aun molesta con esa serpiente por hacerle ver su error se encamino a su sala común, esperando que la chica estuviera allí.

-Hermione ¿podrías acompañarme?-pidió un serio Nott, su cara no reflejaba nada, pero la chica podía sentir su molestia. La ojimiel asintió y se paró de la silla de la biblioteca y se dejó guiar por el chico

Ambos castaños ingresaron a la sala común de las serpientes y observo para su consternación, algunos chicos de grados menores heridos, los Slytherin's mayores trataban de ayudarlos e incluso curarlos

-¿Qué sucedió?-no pudo evitar preguntar mientras se dirigía a los más heridos, las serpientes al reconocerla se apartaban y la dejaban hacer su trabajo

-nos atacaron-dijo simplemente-es un claro mensaje de que, no nos dejaran continuar con nuestra vida -añadió sumamente molesta Daphne

-son unos imbéciles- gruño molesta la leona-ustedes no le hicieron nada-y siguió con su trabajo de sanar a los pequeños-

-aquí tienes Herms-dijo Luna, la chica no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su amiga en la sala común-

-gracias Lu-le agradeció tomando los paños húmedos que le ofrecía

Gracias a Merlín, la platinada estaba cerca cuando uno de los ataques se produjo y alcanzo a llegar para salvar a Crabbe y Goyle de ser heridos por uno tipos de distintas casas.

Aunque no pudieron evitar tener algunas heridas que amablemente la chica curo. (Ventajas de estar siempre a lado de la ojimiel) actualmente se encontraban sentados comiendo unos pastelitos que les ofreció la chica al verlos pálidos

La leona con ayuda de la ojigris avanzaron más rápido al curar a las serpiente, las chicas de Slytherin también ayudaban trayendo lo que las invitadas pidieran y los chicos se encargaban de transformar lo que encontraran en camillas

Después de 2 cansadas horas y luego de que la sala común se llenara de camillas, lograron atender a todos las sapientes.

\- Afortunadamente la mayoría no tenían heridas graves-dijo la ojimiel a Theo y compañía- cuando mucho un brazo roto -continuo, que fácilmente seria arreglado con un hechizo - son heridas superficiales, pero aun así deben estar bajo supervisión, así que me temo que tendré que quedarme -finalizo

-comprendemos y gracias por la ayuda-agradecieron-y nos encargaremos que estés a gusto

Lo que quedaba de la tarde-noche, ambas amigas se pasaban revisando a los heridos y debes en cuando volvían a colocar esencia de murtlap.

Los Slytherin fueron amables de tráeles la cena y sus nuevos amigos no se separaron de ellas y las entretenían con sus pláticas en especial Blaise con sus anécdotas graciosas

Antes de que el toque de queda empezara, Theo y Rolf con unos insistentes Crabbe y Goyle, se ofrecieron a escoltar a Luna a su torre.

Pasaba la media noche y Hermione continuaba revisando a sus pacientes. Daphne y Theo la acompañaban, cuando la puerta de la sala común se abrió y por ella entro el jefe de la casa de las serpientes, observo fijamente la escena y arqueo una ceja pidiendo explicaciones, los futuros líderes se acercaron a relatar lo sucedido

Snape no era tonto, sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo, cuando observo para la cena que una parte significativa de su mesa se encontraba ausente y lo corroboro al ver a los séptimo y sextos esperar y escoltar a los estudiantes menores de su casa.

Tampoco pasó desapercibido que el grupo de los príncipes se encontrara ausente junto con una misteriosa ausencia de cierta leona y un águila, por lo que espero hasta que todos se fueran a dormir para ingresar a su sala común y descubrir lo que ocultaban.

La castaña que pensaba que sería regañada por estar fuera después del toque de queda y peor en una sala que no era la suya no pudo evitar verse sorprendida ante la pregunta del porcionista

-¿Cómo se encuentran?-pregunto simplemente, observando las camillas alrededor de 15 estudiantes de diferentes grados fueron atacados la mayoría de 5° y 4°

-se encuentran mejor-respondió ansiosa-para mañana se encontrarán en perfectas condiciones, excepto unos dos-comunico

-me encargare de cubrir sus ausencias-fue todo lo que dijo antes de retirarse

Por la mañana tal y como dijo todos excepto los dos que menciono se encontraban recuperado para asistir a clases.

Un elfo le entrego su uniforme y las chicas le facilitaron una habitación para que pudiera darse un baño y arreglarse, cuando termino se percató que Daphne y Theo, la esperaba sentados en una cama. Debido a las prisas no tuvieron tiempo para pasar al comedor y se dirigieron rápidamente a las mazmorras

La clase incluso había comenzado y Snape estaba parado al frente de la clase dando indicaciones cuando la puerta se abrió. Para los Gryffindor's el ver llegar a uno de los suyos con dos serpientes y con evidente retraso, supusieron que habría problemas. Pero más fue su desconcierto cuando estos ingresaron y el temible profesor no comento nada, los ignoro y siguió con su clase

Theo jalo a la ojimiel a una mesa y Daphne tomo lugar a lado de Neville

Cuando la clase finalizo el nuevo grupo, salió del aula y enseguida Blaise y Pansy ofrecieron un par de bocadillos y algunas frutas a los castaños

Le informaron a Neville lo que había sucedido, cuando cuestiono la ausencia de su hermana ayer y du evidente llegada. Decir que se encontraba molesto era poco, y se ofreció amablemente a ayudarlos en lo que necesitaran. Tuvieron que separarse al tener clases distintas y quedaron de encontrarse en el almuerzo en las mazmorras para que la leona pudiera checar a los dos últimos pacientes y se despidieron continuando sus caminos

En el almuerzo ambos leones se dirigían a la sala común de las serpientes, allí se encontraron a Tracey y Blaise que los saludaron alegremente y entraron. La castaña reviso a ambos chicos y cambio sus vendajes, un par de horas más con la esencia de murtlap y se encontraría perfectos

El resto del grupo entro levitando bandejas de comida tras ellos, transformaron un libro en una mesa y algunas cosas en sillas y se dispusieron a comer

-¿y que van a hacer ahora?- pregunto Neville llevándose un bocado a la boca

-lo que hicimos antes de que los ataques reiniciara-respondió Malfoy -los chicos se moverán en grupos y evitar andar solos-

-no estaría mal, enseñarles un par de hechizos para defenderse-opino la leona

-como ciertos conocidos hechizos-se burló Blaise, señalando su frente causando el sonrojo de la ojimiel-realmente ciento curiosidad ¿Dónde aprendiste esos hechizos?

-el de la frente lo invente y el otro Víctor me lo enseño- compartió avergonzada

-entonces es verdad que saliste con Víctor Krum-dijo Pansy curiosa-y dinos ¿es cierto que fue el quien te lo propuso? -un buen cotilleo no dejaba de serlo sin importar que.

-si-contesto tímidamente

\- ¿y qué me dices de la invitación en la vacaciones? -siguió Tracey

-también fue verdad-respondió

\- ¿es cierto que se besaron al final del baile? -ahora fue el turno de Daphne. El fuete sonrojo confirmo su pregunta

\- ¿y qué tal besa?

-hey…hey…párele allí….hermano celoso aun presente-paro el rubio para alivio de la chica

Las serpientes lo miraron con molestia pero algo dentro de sí le dijo a la leona que el tema no había terminado

Continuaron comiendo hablando de temas banales y cuando terminaron se retiraron, aun tenia clases a las que atender

Se volvieron a reunir en su último clase y cuando finalizo se dirigieron al comedor en el camino se encontraron a luna y continuaron su trayecto, no habían atravesado la puerta cundo observaron a cierto pelirrojo y una falsa rubia frente a ellos

-así que ahora que son los futuros líderes, ya no se juntan con los de la clase alta -ataco el pelirrojo apenas llegaron-pero déjame decirles que hicieron una mala elección, ELLOS ahora ya no son NADA-

-piérdete Weasley- respondió Malfoy

\- ¿Que sucede hurón ya cambiaste de gorilas? -dijo observando a los de su casa

Neville dio un paso amenazante que el menor de los Weasley ignoro

-ahora el bobottom defiende a sus nuevos amiguitos- siguió burlándose

-déjanos en paz Ronald-pidió la leona

-incluso los defiendes-gruño

-que falta que ahora-ayudo su ¿novia? - que coman en la misma mesa-

-eso jamás sucedería -dijo divertido el pellirrojo-te imaginas una **sangre sucia** en la mesa de las serpientes-dijo despectivamente soltó una carcajada

La leona se encontraba en muy decepcionada, acababa de oír al chico decirle aquel apodo del cual años anteriores la defendía

Pero las serpientes tenían otros planes, se miraron entre si antes que Theo ofreciera su brazo a una desconcertada ojimiel, quien lo tomo por inercia.

-ellos siempre serán bienvenidos en nuestra casa -exclamo Malfoy con una mirada traviesa en los ojos-a diferencia de otros-y lo repaso de arriba-abajo con una mirada de asco, tenía en su brazo a una feliz ojigris

Y para asombro de todo el castillo, incluido los profesores las serpientes escoltaron a los leones y un águila en su mesa

Malfoy y Luna encabezaban el grupo seguido de un avergonzado Neville que tenía a Pansy y Daphne en cada brazo, Blaise y Tracey le seguía, por ultimo Theo y Herms cerraban el grupo

Las mesa platinada se corrió dejando los suficientes lugares para que el grupo de sus líderes y acompañantes tomara lugar y una vez tomaron asiento continuaron comiendo y hablando como si nada

Y bien ¿Qué tal? Saben acabo de darme cuenta que ya llegamos a 200 comentarios, 103 follows y 89 favs y no saben lo feliz que me hace, nunca pensé que recibiera tanto apoyo. Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen y comentan.

Yomiii21.- eso es una de las cosas que mas caracteriza a Herms muy inteligente, pero tan despistada con lo que la rodea jaja y bueno ya tenemos por fin a Ginny, saludos

Sonrais.-en eso ya habíamos acordado que era un idiota jaja y bueno los gatitos comenzaron a abrir los ojos sus héroes no son tan grandiosos como pensaron, los gemelitos siempre estaba pensando una buena forma de traerlo me pareció especial lo de los padrinos y ya tienes tu capitulo, sé que vas a pedir otro y tengo buenas noticias, ya lo tengo pero falta editarlo, así que tendrás que esperar, lo siento, saludos

Lila.-lamento haber roto tu corazón, y gracias, no te preocupes me alegra compartirles mi historia es algo que me divierte mucho, habla con las demás creo que ellas pueden ayudarte a darle una pequeña lección a ron y bueno espero que te haya gustado la pequeña reunión y de paso parece que Harry no le empieza a gustar lo de su famita jajaja, ya verás por qué lo he puesto en esa casa y mi pobre Theo un poco de competencia no le hace mal a nadie, y tranquila alguien ya amenazo con hackear mi cuenta para saber los capítulos, (si te invitan no aceptes) muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, saluditos

Emy.- lo se lo siento, pero si estoy intentando alargarlos un poco más espero que este no parezca cortito, saludos

Ale.- espero que esta vez tu comprensión no se la hallan comido los animales del bosque prohibido jaja y si lo de los padrinos me pareció algo tierno, nombrarlos ellos fueron los que estuvieron allí junto a la señora Parkinson, la apoyaron y los vieron nacer, así que quien mejor que ellos, y si se que es algo arriesgado colocar a Zabini de padrino y por eso les di a Herms =), los leones ya empiezan a obedecer al líder de su manada y parece que a roro no le gusto en nada y bueno sevi el sabe agradecer, a su manera pero lo hace. Ahhh Lunita parece que tendrá unas pequeñas escenas con esos dos y Daphne recuerden que el hielo también quema jaja y no pude decirlo mejor sobre esa frase, saludos y nos vemos pronto

Sara.- gracias

Lesliee.-bueno ella le dio una advertencia si el no lo escucho es su problema jaja y Herms no se deja por nadie y si Blaise tiene un lindo ahijado a cambio de una experiencia traumática y una mano rota jaja pero quien lo manda a andar fingiendo jaja muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, y saludos

Carolina hola y bienvenida me alegra que te este gustando mi historia y gracias por leerla, no tiene idea Herms donde se ha metido pero en fin, gracias por comentar saludos y nos vemos pronto

Mezzaluna.- de nada, lo siento por hacerlos esperar, pero hoy no me atrase, afortunadamente, escape temprano del trabajo =) y si hay mucho por conocer de hermi, Blaise me encanta esa personalidad en el, es muy elocuente y divertido pero tampoco deja de ser directo aunque eso cause malestar en los demás como con Ginny y Luna su personalidad es tan única y ronni siempre lo he visto de esa manera tan inseguro incluso de sus amigos en fin gracias por comentar, saludos

LachicaRiddle.- lo siento intentare prestarle más atención a esos detalles, pero si, Hermione le dice papa a Ted y mama a Andy, ellos la han adoptado, no si tomas en cuenta los tiempos te fijaras que para esas fechas no habían nacido y silene estaba triste porque Pansy no le prestaba atención, por estar emocionada con los gemelos, los únicos castaños son Herms, Theo, Daphne, cala y una de las pequeñas, trato de decirles así porque sería muy repetitivo llamarlos por su nombre, pero intentare que cuando estén juntos, tener algo más que les ayude a reconocerlos y tranquila me ayuda mucho este tipo de comentarios, me hacen fijarme en aquellas cosas que debo corregir, saludos

Lore.- si el dramione va aflorando y bueno él se llevó una recompensa por sufrir un poquito, saludos lore nos vemos pronto

Pauli.- jaja me alegra que te haya gustado, la familia se agranda y vemos un poco más sobre el pasado de Hermione y esta tan despistada, pero no se puede evitar y tengo algo más preparado para ronie jaja saludos nos vemos pronto

Maria P Bet.- hola! Y bienvenida, los Sly son tan humanos como cualquiera, pero no se lo dejan ver a cualquiera son serpientes después de todo, y tranqui ya verás que la venda pronto se les caerá a los demás y se darán cuenta que su dúo dorado no son la gran cosa y cómo pudiste leer ya han comenzado jaja saludos y nos vemos pronto

Damalunaely.- jaja los leones ya empiezan a reaccionar y con hermi nunca hay que meterse y en cuanto a Theo, tal parece que no es tan seguro como quiso pensar jaja saludos y nos vemos pronto

Guest.- mi comentario 200 ya verás que sí, y ronie tal parece que tendrá que pasar por mucho para comprender algo tan simple, saludos nos vemos pronto.

Muy bien si leyeron los comentarios sabrán que tengo listo el capi siguiente pero aún necesita ser revisado y editado; enserio cuando empiezo a escribir no le pongo mucha atención a mi redacción y solo escribo a lo loco y gracias a eso paso unos buenos 5 minutos a veces en las palabras tratando de descifrar lo que escribí o tratando de que tome sentido, por esta razón no les aseguro un capitulo pronto, por lo que si no subo nada el finde, nos vemos como siempre el miércoles, chao


	18. Chapter 18-Regalos

**Lamento la tardanza estuve algo ocupada ayer y no pude subirlo, el capítulo de hoy es un poco corto, pero algo emocionante, bien como saben nada de los personajes me pertenece todo es de JK**

 _Malfoy y Luna encabezaban el grupo seguido de un avergonzado Neville que tenía a Pansy y Daphne en cada brazo, Blaise y Tracey le seguía, por ultimo Theo y Herms cerraban el grupo_

 _Las mesa platinada se corrió dejando los suficientes lugares para que el grupo de sus líderes y acompañantes tomara lugar y una vez tomaron asiento continuaron comiendo y hablando como si nada_

El silencio era absoluto y la tensión podía sentirse en la punta de los dedos

El pelirrojo veía furioso a la mesa de las serpientes ante tremendo desplante que acaban de hacerle. Albus y Filius se miraban contentos, Snape tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara y Minerva aun no salía de su sorpresa

Los estudiantes era otro asunto, las chicas miraban celosas a la leona y la platinada, los príncipes y los más guapos del castillo acaban de escoltarlas como caballeros de brillante armadura y los chicos miraban celosos al rubio león comer en medio de semejantes bellezas

Después de la cena y un discurso de Albus, donde felicitaba a los chicos por la buena convivencia entre casa, los estudiantes regresaron a sus dormitorios

Al llegar a la sala común, ambos leones fueron llamados por el líder de séptimo que cuestiono la escena desarrollada minutos atrás.

Los amigos señalaron a menores rasgos lo sucedió con las serpientes y advirtieron que los chicos atacantes pertenecían de igual manera a su casa y que si eran descubierto, un simple castigo sería el menor de sus males, pues no solo estaban hablando de uno o dos estudiantes.

-entendemos lo que nos dicen-dijo Alicia

-es increíble que apenas hayamos establecido las reglas y estos estúpidos las hayan roto fácilmente-señalo molesto Michael

-creo que debemos tener una plática seria con estos chicos-anuncio Peter

-si lo que dice Hermione es cierto, McGonagall no tolerara ninguna falta más-

-olvida a McGonagall, Snape nos quitara puntos solo por respiras, si no mira cómo se puso hoy-advirtió preocupada Demelza

Lo cierto es que tenían razón, el profesor de pociones se encontraba de un humor peor que de costumbre y no desaprovecho la ocasión para bajarles puntos en cada momento, en especial a los involucrados del ataque.

-mañana a primera hora debemos tener una junta-sentencio el líder-gracias por la advertencia chicos-agradeció

-descansen-les desearon los séptimos

-igualmente-respondieron

La mañana siguiente se encontraban todos los leones reunidos y los séptimos fueron claros, quien fuera señalado como atacante o alguna otra cosa más, serian ellos mismos quienes lo entregarían ante McGonagall y Snape

-y no abra excepciones, un solo rumor y me encargare que lo que queda de su año sea el mismo infierno-amenazo, mirando especialmente a un fastidiado pelirrojo-ahora a desayunar todos

Los días siguientes fue común, ver a dos de los leones y una Ravenclaw siendo acompañados por las serpientes, incluso algunas más los saludaban o los invitaban en la misma mesa, la leona en agradecimiento, los ayudaba en la biblioteca y el rubio les enseñaba un par de hechizos para defenderse

Lo más curioso resultaba una pequeña rubia platinada, que de pronto se vio acompañada en todo momento por un par de enormes chicos, que la seguían fielmente

Después del incidente en que los ayudo y les dio pastelitos, extrañamente se ganó el respeto de los chicos y estos la seguían para protegerla en cuanto se enteraron de que podría ser atacada y pobre de aquel que osara apuntarla con una varita o le pusiera una mano encima, como comprobaron unos arrogantes Ravenclaw´s, habían terminado en la enfermería con una par de huesos rotos y las nariz sangrante

A pesar de que los ataques habían disminuido por parte de los leones ante la amenaza del líder, habían algunos pocos que un continuaban en especial por parte de las otras dos casas.

Neville y Hermione se encontraba saliendo de los invernaderos, cuando el rubio observo a su pequeña hermana sentada en una de las bancas cercanas a los jardines con sus inseparables guardaespaldas, se acercó más y se percató que la pequeña águila le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda de Vincent intentando consolarlo

-que hay Luna-llamaron-Vini, Greg- saludaron a ambos chicos, esas gigantes serpientes les caían bien, sobre todo que ahora los ayudaban a proteger a su autonombrada hermana, cuando ellos no podía

\- ¿Qué sucede Lu?-pregunto Nevielle, al ver la cara triste de los chicos

-a Vini le gusta una chica-le confeso

-¿pero eso que tiene de malo?-pregunto desconcertado al ver el semblante abatido del mencionado

-unos estúpidos, le dijeron que ella jamás podría fijarse en el por su aspecto-contesto furioso Greg

-mírame Vini- pidió la ojimiel-si a una chica te gusta, no dejes que otros te afecten, si ella te corresponde es porque vio en ti algo especial y te acepta como eres-le reconforto

-gracias Herms-dijo más animado el chico-pero eso no quita que ellos tengan razón -dijo de nuevo triste-soy una bola de grasa

-hey.. hey si lo que te preocupa es mostrar un mejor aspecto, creo que puedo ayudarte-ofreció el rubio-como sabrás yo también fui un gordiflón-admitió alegre-pero gracias a Herms y una estricta sesión de ejercicios me deshice de eso-y palmeo su trabajado abdomen -y creo que podemos ayudarte ¿no es cierto Herms?

-si-apoyo sonriente

-vengan vamos-los incito, caminaron rumbo al castillo y de allí hasta el séptimo piso, Neville paseo tres veces delante de una pared aparentemente vacía hasta que una puerta se materializo

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba una especie de gimnasio muggle

-yo entreno 3 veces por semana-le dijo-les puedo ayudar a saber cómo se manejan los equipos y pueden venir cuando deseen-le comunico-allí encontraran la ropa y los zapatos adecuados- señalo un armario-vamos, le enseñare desde hoy -tomaron algunas prendas y desaparecieron por una puerta que supuso serían los baños

Las dos chicas tomaron lugar en una pequeña mesa donde sacaron pergamino y algunas plumas. Empezaron a escribir, cuando los chicos salieron ya cambiados les entregaron una especie de menú y les explicaron lo que deberían comer de ahora en adelante, además de una rutina de ejercicios para principiantes, ya después Neville la iría modificando y se retiraron

Las chicas abandonaran la sala de menesteres, confiando que Neville haría un excelente trabajo con ambas serpientes, por petición de la rubia se dirigían a la biblioteca por un libro que necesitaba para su trabajo de pociones y la leona gustosa la acompañaba

Ginny Weasley hace un par de días buscaba algún momento para platicar con su castaña amiga, pero está siempre se encontraba rodeada de serpientes y cuando no, era difícil encontrarla, para terminar de molestarla, parecía que Zabini había entendido sus intenciones y procuraba dejarla lo menos posible, a la vez que le daba burlonas miradas

¡maldito Zabini!

Que se empeñaba en dejarle las cosas más difíciles

Se encontraba maldiciendo a toda la descendencia del moreno, cuando diviso por fin a la leona siendo acompañada por Luna y sin serpientes a la vista, le agradeció a todas las deidades conocidas y apresuro su paso para alcanzarlas

-Hermione, Luna-las llamo, ambas voltearon a ver confundidas a la chica y Ginebra se percató que aún tenían algunas reservas a su persona-¿podemos hablar?-les pregunto señalando un aula vacía, decidió incluir a Luna puesto que también la había dejado de lado, al estar esta mucho tiempo con la ojimiel

Estas aun confundidas asintieron y la siguieron al aula señalada, apenas entraron la pelirroja arrojo un par de hechizos para tener privacidad

-¿y bien?-pregunto la ojimiel, al ver que la ojiazul se limitaba a pasear nerviosa entre los pupitres

-espera, está acomodando sus ideas-le advirtió Luna calmadamente

Pero a pesar de darle el suficiente tiempo esta seguía en el mismo estado con la diferencia de que ahora se alternaba entre insultar a su Zabini y el dúo de oro,

Luna a pesar de considerarse una persona paciente al ver eso, le levanto de la silla que ocupaba minutos antes y plato enfrente de la pelirroja deteniendo su marcha, la tomo por los hombro y la miro fijamente a los ojos-te perdono-le dijo simplemente y la chica no pudo evitar abrazarla mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

Hermione veía todo esto en la mesa que había utilizado de asiento y sintió feliz, la pelirroja había sido una gran amiga y confidente. Aunque le costara admitirlo le dolió un poco cuando se apartó de su lado, pero ella entendía que no podía ponerla a elegir entre su hermano y su novio, era triste pero aun así, se alegraba que esta por fin viera las cosas desde una mejor perspectiva

-yo lo siento, Hermi-le dijo cuándo se separó de Luna, aun tenia lágrimas en los ojos y retorcía nerviosamente sus manos, esperando la repuesta de la chica

-no hay nada que perdonar-le dijo con una sonrisa y enseguida se vio envuelta en uno de los fuertes abrazos de la chica, le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda cuando esta comenzó a llorar y a decir palabras inentendibles.

-¿por qué maldecías a Blaise?-pregunto curiosa, cuando se hubo calmado, era lago que tenían dudas

-ese idiota- murmuro- el otro día me topé con él, te estaba buscando y digamos que surgió una pequeña pelea-relataba-fue cuando me hizo comprender lo que había hecho e intente disculparme, pero este no se apartaba de ti y se burlaba por eso-le dijo aun molesta con el chico

-eso explica un par de cosas-analizo la chica

-Blaise tiene una extraña forma de ayudar a las personas-dijo calmadamente Luna

-yo diría molestar a las personas-rebatió la chica

-te equivocas-aseguro, como siempre Luna tenía el extraño don de ver atreves de las personas, pero decidió dejarlo por la paz, por ahora – ¿y qué tal te ha ido?-cambio de tema

-bueno, hace un par de semanas termine con Harry-compartió la chica

-lo siento-lamentaron

-yo no-aseguro-él está demasiado enfrascado en su papel de héroe y jamás pudimos tener tiempo para nosotros, fue cuando me di cuenta que ya no sentía nada por él, eso y que me puso los cuernos-dijo molesta por eso ultimo

\- es una pena que haya cambiado tanto- se lamentó Hermione

-lo es, pero al menos tuvo el valor de decírmelo a la cara y resolvimos todo, no termino todo mal-les aclaro la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros-y que tal ustedes, me he dado cuenta que tienes un lindo chico siguiéndote-le dijo a Luna, provocando que se sonrojara y causando las risas de las otras dos

-estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de perdonarte-le dijo burlesca a la chica

-yo igual te amo Lunita-le dijo sonriente

-pero no creo, que más que Rolf-acuso la castaña, lo que genero nuevas risas y que la implicada se pusiera del cabello de la menor de los Weasley

Las chicas después de seguir avergonzando a la platinada continuaron su plática poniéndose al día de todo lo que les había pasado

Era martes 13 de febrero.

Los amigos y hermanos de la rubia ojigris, la esperaban en la entrada del comedor, apenas la observaron llegar lanzaron de sus varitas montones de serpentinas y luces de colores exclamando alegres felicitaciones

-muchas gracias-agradeció la rubia feliz y se encaminaron a su mesa, tuvieron un desayuno tranquilo y los elfos hicieron aparecer un pequeño pastel de chocolate, el favorito de la rubia, algunos de sus regalos llegaron por correo

Debido a que su cumpleaños era entre semana decidieron tener una pequeña reunión al finalizar las clases en la sala de menesteres

El tiempo paso volando y se encontraban reunidos todos los amigos de la rubia en la sala decorada, toda incluidas las serpientes se encontraban felices disfrutando del pequeño festejo

La rubia estaba por abrir sus regalos

-abre el mío….abre el mío -exclamaba alegre un Crabbe, ya podía verse los efectos de su intenso entrenamiento. Dentro se encontraba una bella capa de verano en tonos azul

-es hermosa Vini, muchas gracias-le dijo

-Pansy me ayudo a elegirla-le dijo contento que el regalo haya sido de su agrado

-ahora el mío- siguió Greg y al igual que Vin, dentro se encontraba capa en tonos grises-para que convine con tus ojos-le dijo feliz-y era verdad la capa hacia resaltar enormemente los grandes y brillantes ojos grises

-Mi turno-dijo Astoria, últimamente ella y Cala se habían hecho amigas inseparables de la Ravenclaw

Cada uno de los que estaban en la pequeña celebración fue entregando sus regalos una muy feliz y alegre rubia

Astoria le obsequio un diario mágico y Cala un hermoso cofrecito para guardar sus pertenencias, las demás chicas algunos vestidos y accesorios

Malfoy y Blaise optaron por libros y Theo por sugerencia de la ojimiel un gran set de dibujo que contenía desde pinceles hasta acuarelas

Rolf le obsequio un extraño pájaro llamado Fwooper y le advirtió mantenerlo con un hechizo silenciador, la rubia estaba que brincaba de alegría, para molestia de un castaño

Hermione una pulsera muy similar a la de ella y Nev un bonito guardapelo en donde coloco una foto de sus padres y otra de ellos tres

Dean y Seamus un surtido de dulces y ranas de chocolate respectivamente

Las pequeñas le regalaron libros y un par de postres, que Theo veía recelosamente.

Y finalmente Ginny, había logrado conseguir una broche que tenía esculpido una linda luna.

-veo que me has hecho caso, Weasley-se burló Blaise, cuando la chica se acercó a la mesa de bebidas, en donde estaba la chica gruño una maldición que provoco la risa del moreno-no hay de que-siguió

-no te han dicho que eres demasiado entrometido para tu bien-le ataco

-muchas veces, Tracey y Daphne se encargan de recordármelo constantemente-aseguro feliz

-y veo que no has entendido-

-nah, ya se cansara de repetirlo-dijo restándole importancia

-espero que no-le dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a sus compañeros de casa, Dean al verla llegar, le aparto un lugar junto a él, en el sofá que se encontraba sentado

-Zabini sonrió y levanto su vaso, cuando esta volvió a mirarlo

-estás jugando con fuego-le advirtió Tracey al ver el intercambio entre ambos

-que esta la vida sin un poco de peligro-respondió simplemente-además, no estaría mal probar un poco de todo-le dijo sonriendo descaradamente, lo que provoco que la chica negara, ante el carácter del chico-¿le diste de comer a tu pez?-pregunto, sabía que el chico era un caso perdido, solo esperaba que no se diera de cara contra la pared

-si-exclamo feliz recordando a su mascota-he estado molestando a Hermi para que me regale un compañero para sunny, el pobre esta tan solito y me da pena verlo así- comenzó su monologo- que pasa si le da depresión y deja de comer y muere, me sentiría tan mal, porque pude haber hecho algo y el pobre murió-una vez que el chico empezaba a parlotear difícilmente se callaba-¿crees que existan funerales para peces o alguna caja, porque no pienso tirarlo por el retrete y...

-por qué no le preguntas a hermione-dijo harta del chico y este se encamino feliz a molestar a otra persona, Tracey le dio una radiante sonrisa, cuando sintió la acusadora mirada de la leona y se dirigió a burlarse de Daphne y Neville, en su intento de pasar desapercibidos con su muy evidente coqueteo, y tal como dijo su amigo "Que era la vida sin un poco de peligro"

La fiesta duro más de lo esperado, sobre todo cuando la castaña saco una televisión y los chicos conocieron el Karaoke

Blaise no soltó el micrófono en toda la noche y extrañamente hacia buen equipo con Dean y Seamus, que al ser mestizos conocían todo tipo de canciones que alegremente cantaban junto al ojiverde para gran diversión de los presentes ante sus desafinados coros

Era 14 de febrero el eterno día del amor y la amistad, los profesores compadeciéndose de los estudiantes de por fin tener un año tranquilo, decidieron dar el día libre e incluso habían permitido una pequeña excursión a Hogsmeade

Durante el desayuno la Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw había recibido decenas de cartas y regalos, para molestia de su hermano que lanzaba una furiosa mirada a los pretendientes de ambas, pero este no se quedaba atrás y muchas chicas de diferentes casas y años se acercaban tímidamente a entregarle sus presentes

Cierta Serpiente castaña observaba con odio mal disimulado a todas esas lagartonas que osaban poner sus ojos en SU chico. Afortunadamente Luna y Hermione hacían un buen trabajo espantándolas.

Theo tomo asiento a su lado, observando en la misma dirección-¿lo enviaste?-le pregunto

-allí esta-dijo señalando una hermosa lechuza parda que se acercaba velozmente a la rubia ojigris, y le hacía entrega de un enorme ramo de crisantemos blancos junto a una caja de bombones bañados en chocolate, sus favoritos.

Ayer durante su fiesta, estuvo molestando a la leóna, hasta que esta le confeso sus gustos de la chica y hablando de ella ahora observaba en su dirección y el castaño tuvo el descaro de guiñarle un ojo, lo cual provoco que se sonrojara

-parece que no le eres indiferente-señalo su amiga

-aunque tampoco EL-dijo observando a aquel chico Scamander que se acercaba a la rubia y entregaba una misteriosa planta, que incluso el tonto de Neville olvido su papel de hermano sobreprotector y admiraba el regalo hecho por el aventurero.

-estúpido Longbottom, cuando se le necesita se pone a observar una estúpida planta-exclamo molesto

-hey, no te metas con lo mío-regaño y le dio una feroz mirada-¿Qué hace esa zorra?-pregunto furiosa al ver a una de las Patil acercarse

Ambos castaños observaban con odio mal disimulado a los pretendientes de lo que ellos consideraban suyo

-¿quién diría que la princesa de hielo sería tan posesiva?-comento divertido Blaise

-¿el mismo que dijo que nuestro Theo no tenía sentimientos?-respondió en el mismo tono Tracey

-son Slytherin's después de todo-comento burlona Pansy

-y de los peores-le siguió Draco- me compadezco enormemente de su futuros esposos-se burlo

Los Slys observaron al lugar donde sus amigos miraban fijamente, todos ellos al igual que aquel trio había recibido decenas de regalos y cartas.

\- ¿te informaron de las rondas?-pregunto Pansy para cambiar un poco de tema

-sí, me toco las del castillo-informo

-tienes suerte, a mí me tocaron los de Hogsmeade-dijo fastidiada

-mientras ni te toque con Weasley todo irá bien-comento Blaise divertido

-me compadecería más de ese estúpido, Pansy es capaz de hechizarlo y dejarlo abandonado en un callejón obscuro-se burló Tracey conociendo el temperamento de su amiga

-seria por una buena causa-acepto con un macabro brillo en sus ojos

El platinado se dirigía a la reunión de perfectos para obtener las ultimas indicaciones y repartirse a sus compañeros, cuando llego saludo con un movimiento de cabeza a los presentes y se dirigió a lado de su amiga con un caminar elegante para envidia del pelirrojo

La charla fue corta y para "gran fortuna" de la pelinegra, le asignaron a Weasley como compañero

-asegúrate de dejarlo donde nadie lo vea-fue lo último que Draco le dijo antes de encaminarse a la leona que lo esperaba en el pasillo junto a lo demás perfectos, la chica dio un profundo suspiro antes de encontrase con el otro grupo, vaya forma de pasar el día del amor y la amistad

-¿qué tal esta tu hermanita?-pregunto la chica para romper un poco la incómoda tensión que se había generado

-bien, mi madre dice que ya reconoce su voz-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -espero que cuando la visite en pascuas, me reconozca igual

-ya verás que si-aseguro-eres su hermano después de todo

-¿y qué tal todo en tu casa? -después de lanzar esa pregunta, el platinado estaba arrepentido, recordando los sucesos en las vacaciones y la charla con la doctora

-excelente, Sirius está feliz con el embarazo de Marle y Tonks ha dicho que nuestros padres desean darnos un hermanito, al ver que todos están con bebes-le dijo divertida, para suerte del rubio no tomo a mal la pregunto

-mi prima debe sentirse muy incómoda ante eso, casi tiene 25 y piensan darle un hermanito- dijo con una extraña mueca- yo con 17 ya me siento viejo, imagínate ella-se rio y la ojimiel lo acompaño.

El rubio se fijó por primera vez que tenía una hermosa sonrisa, o tal vez sea porque él la provoco

-tienes razón-otorgo-pero creo que más le molesta el hecho que nuestros padres estén tomándose la tarea muy enserio-la castaña fingió un escalofrió-tengo suerte de estar en el colegio-y nuevo se rieron

-bueno, tío Ted y tía Meda son relativamente jóvenes- analizo-se casaron apenas salieron del colegio y tuvieron a Tonks al año-

-cierto, Sirius siempre la burla de que fue la razón de tan apresurad boda-compartió-decía que unos meses antes y ya podía graduarse-parece que ambos se imaginaron la escena por que se rieron hasta que le salieron lágrimas de los ojos

El ojigris estaba por decir algo cuando un fuerte estallido se escuchó cerca del aula de pociones, ambos sacaron sus varitas y se acercaron sigilosamente al lugar del estallido, pero nada los preparo para la escena

El salón estaba hecho un desastre, los escritorios están volcados por todo el salón y varios calderos se encontraban rotos, la pared tenía signos de hechizos, con profundo huecos y por último estaba ella

ALEX

Esta se encontraba parada al frente del salón, lucia como su no hubiera dormido en días, su cabello parecía haber cobrado vida y apuntaba con su varita a las últimas mesas al final de la clase, donde un desconcertado Severus y un asustado Sirius se escondían

-¡Alex detente¡-exclamo la ojimiel ante un evidente bombarda que estaba a punto de lanzar, está la miro con lágrimas en los ojos antes de regresar su vista a su objetivo e intentar matarlo-¡Alexandra Wilson baja esa varita ahora mismo!-le regaño y se acercó a ver qué le sucedía

Aunque no consiguió que bajara la varita, por lo menos evito que siguiera lanzando hechizos. Los azabaches al sentirse seguros decidieron salir de sus escondite

-¡Qué demonios le sucede!-exclamo furioso el profesor acercándose cautelosamente

-esperaba que ustedes pudieran aclarármelo- dijo la castaña, ante la evidente falta de comunicación de la pelirroja -¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto intrigada, su amiga rara vez recurría a la magia

-No lo sé, yo estaba calificando los trabajos, cuando ese pulgoso y esa loca-dijo señalando a ambos-irrumpieron en mi salón y esa psicópata comenzara a intentar matarme-acuso molesto

-no soy una loca-grito, aunque por su aspecto pensarían lo contrario -tú te tienes la culpa-siguió gritando y de nuevo lo apunto con su varita

-yo no te hice nada- se defendió

-claro que si -exclamo-¡ME EMBARAZASTE! -y antes que si quiera lo esperaran, lanzo un potente expulso que lo envió al fondo del salón y con tan mala suerte, que se llevó a Sirius cuando intentaba buscar algo en que sujetarse, un sonoro golpe se escuchó y ambos cayeron al suelo inconscientes-¡OH NO ACABO DE MATAR AL PADRE DE MI BEBE!-y sin más se soltó a llorar

¿Qué les pareció?

Enserio lamento la demora y que sea tan poquito.

¿Creen que se buen momento para decirles que si me matan, no sabrán nada del desliz de Sevi?

Bien como saben agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia y mucho más a los que me alientan dejándome un comentario en cada capi saludos

Akira.-bienvenida de nuevo, ya vez hermi saco a su leona interior, ya les hacía falta una lección, la convivencia mejorar, eso no hay duda XD, saludos.

Ale.-lo siento Harry es un tonto, pero puede que todavía tenga salvación y como es el héroe nadie dice nada, con lo respecto a Theo y Daphne, no prometo nada XD. En cuanto a lo del título de los Prewett, posiblemente lo ponga a votación o algo, aun no decido bien. Jaja lo se posiblemente escuche algo similar y creo que después de este escuchare otro más. Tratare de incluir a los Weasley un poco más. Saludos

Tsune.- tiempo sin saber de ti, Ginny ya pidió disculpas, pero no le será tan fácil integrarse como puedes ver.

Lila.-tranquila el dramione pronto estará pero todo a su tiempo, el viejo claro que sabe que sucede, creo que tendremos que jubilarlo pronto, y gracias el por el comentario, saludos

Pauli.-todos estamos alegres por ese arrogante, y tratare de incluir un poco más a las parejas, saludos

Yomiii.- jajaja buena sugerencia, y tienes razón con respecto a los chicos, y no es nada gracias a ustedes por leerlo y dar ánimos con sus comentarios. Saludos

Mezzaluna.- es muy lindo que pienses de esa manera con mi fic y se agradece mucho. Gracias y saludos

Sara.- gracias

Sonrais.- es realmente triste que no se den cuenta que la guerra ha acabado y tranquila ya preparare algo más. Saludos

Emy.- nada me gustaría más, pero aun lo necesitamos, lo siento me alegra que te gustes saludos

Carolina.-mmmmm podría ser XD saludos.

Marisol.-me pareció más sensato a los chicos de líderes que al dúo de oro, Theo y Daphne... uno de ellos pasara mal momento y Ginny se empieza a dar cuenta de sus errores. Y bueno Sevi mmmm ya sabremos después cómo va la cosa, saludos

Cali.- el dramione es poco a poco tranquilos, jaja y bueno ronni mmmm parece que te alegraras mucho mas. Saludos

Misaki.- reamente siento mucho tardar un poco más, pero tratare de cumplir las fechas y traerles un capi al menos a la semana y tranqui yo me encargo de esos dos, saludos

Naida.-jaja tranqui tranqui ya se jubilara (solo tengo que pensar como) y tienes perdonar no significa olvidar y desgraciadamente herms tiene excelente memoria, saludos

Ginny miu .-bueno una disculpa por la cuestión ortográfica, pero realmente no soy muy buena en ello, si lees los comentarios anteriores sabrás que lo he mencionado anteriormente, intentare darle una revisada antes de subirla o posiblemente busque ayuda con un beta para arreglarlo. Y agradezco que piense que tiene potencial, saludos

Kiraxkarlata.- jaja me alegro que hicieras caso a mí misma y bienvenida, es un gusto tenerte y que te haya gustado la historia y pienses de esa manera, desgraciadamente las ocupaciones muggles absorben mucho de mi tiempo ahora, lamento lo de Ginny pero prometo que más adelante me encargare de darle una pequeña lección. Saludos


	19. Chapter 19-La valentía del león

**Sé que no es miércoles, pero no quería hacerlos esperar el siguiente, así que les traje un capi para que entretengan el fin de semana. (Y no me maten xD)**

 **Ya saben nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece todo es de jk solo lo uso para mi diversión.**

 _-claro que si -exclamo-¡ME EMBARAZASTE! -y antes que si quiera lo esperaran lanzo un potente expulso que lo envió al fondo del salón y con tan mala suerte que se llevó a Sirius, cuando intentaba buscar algo en que sujetarse, un sonoro golpe se escuchó y ambos cayeron al suelo inconscientes-oh no acabo de matar al padre de mi bebe-y sin más se soltó a llorar_

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en shock ante lo dicho por la pelirroja y se no fuera por sus quejidos y balbuceos ambos no hubieran reaccionado y se acercaron a auxiliar a los futuros padres

-aún viven-anuncio la ojimiel, al checar la respiración en ambos, aquella frase provoco que la pelirroja dejara de llorar -hay que levarlos a la enfermería-le comunico al rubio, este asintió y enseguida levito a su padrino, la chica siguió su ejemplo con el suyo y los llevaron al lugar mencionado, tras una angustiada y aliviada pelirroja

Madame Promfrey bajo sus pies sobre el escritorio y dejo de lado su revista al verlos llegar

\- ¿qué sucedió señorita Granger? – pregunto alarmada al ver a la chica lanzar hechizos a Lord Black y rápidamente copio al chica con el pocionista

-es algo difícil de explicar-admitió, puesto que ni ella tenía idea de lo que realmente había pasado-se encuentra bien, solo con una leve contusión-anuncio

-igual el señor Snape, despertaran en breve-comunico y vio a la extraña pelirroja soltar un profundo suspiro de alivio-lo dejare a su cuidado-dijo al sentir que no le correspondía estar allí, y se encerró en su despacho

-iré por algo para tomar- el rubio también se retiro

-qué demonios te sucedió Alex-regaño molesta-¿y cómo es eso de que estas esperando un hijo del profesor Snape?-demando saber

-bueno Herms, si aún no sabes cómo se hacen los bebes yo te puedo mostrar un video muy entretenido y….-

-deja de hacerte la graciosa y confiesa de una vez-corto

La ojiazul volvió a suspirar y decidió decir la verdad-fue en la fiesta de navidad-comenzó-bebimos demasiado, entonces empecé a molestarlo sobre una tal Lily y una cosa llevo a la otra, cuando desperté estábamos desnudos en una habitación

-¡por dios¡ Alex existen pociones y miles de alternativas, no dijiste que no querías tener hijos pronto-

-lo sé-admitió y se tomó la cabeza con la manos en señal de evidente frustración-pero estábamos demasiados ebrios, ni siquiera recuerdo bien que sucedió-dijo desesperada

-y por qué no tomaste la pastilla-

-lo olvide-admitió avergonzada-teníamos demasiado trabajo en el hospital-le dijo-lo sabes, es inicio de año y todo eso

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-

-los estudios de principio de año fueron ayer -le revelo-hoy en la madrugada me entraron los resultados y salía positivo en embarazo, entonces obligue a Sirius a traerme

\- ¿puede ser un falso positivo? -dijo esperanzada

-hice la prueba 3 veces -aseguro-no es un falso positivo- y de nuevo se lanzó a llorar, a la leona no le quedo de otra más que consolar a su amiga

-Tía Aly lo sabe- la chica sintió que su amiga negaba en sus brazos-al menos dejará de molestarte con el tema-intento consolar

-papa va a matarlo-le gimoteaba contra su blusa

-no lo creo, tal vez solo le envié un par de maldiciones-intento reconfortarla

Un par de minutos después el profesor, por fin despertó y observo a la pelirroja siendo consolada por su estudiante y de repente recordó

La pelirroja tratando de matarlo

La pelirroja gritándole

La pelirroja diciéndole que la había embarazado

La pelirroja enviándole un expulso

La pelirroja diciéndole que la había embarazado

Esperen LA PELIRROJA DICIÉNDOLE QUE LA HABÍA EMBARAZADO

Se dejó caer de nuevo en la camilla y emitió una especie de gruñido, mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza, un fuerte dolor de cabeza no dejaba de repetir esa última frase

El ruido alerto a ambas mujeres y observaron al profesor tomarse fuertemente la cabeza

-creo será mejor que hables con el-recomendó y por si las dudas tomo sigilosamente la varita de la doctora y se retiró dándoles privacidad

-hola-dijo tímidamente cuando el pocionista fijo su oscura mirada en ella

-es verdad-alcanzo a decir

-si-

-cómo puedes estar segura

-realice la prueba 3 veces más-

-pudo haber fallado-

-las pruebas muggle de sangre no lo hacen-

-pudo haber un error, confundieron las pruebas-se negaba a aceptarlo-algo debieron hacer

-imposible yo misma estuve allí-confeso-soy doctora y sé que no hubo ningún error

-vaya doctora resultaste ser-dijo irónico, la situación lo estaba controlando

-pues te recuerdo que no fui la única que olvido algo-exclamo molesta e intento tomar su varita, pero se percató que había desapareció Hermione pensó y no pudo evitar maldecir a la leona-también tienes tanta responsabilidad como yo

-entendido-acepto

-¿y lo aceptas solo así?- cuestiono sorprendida

Otro en su lugar hubiera exigido algo más que su palabra e incluso hubieron negado su paternidad

-no tiene caso evitar lo inevitable -dijo solamente-nos casaremos cuanto antes

-aaaalto allí …..Para tu caballo vaquero-exclamo-no pienso casarme -dijo firmemente

-y que esperas que hagamos-ahora si estaba furioso, esta chica pensaba quitarle su derecho a ver a su hijo crecer-no voy a dejar a mi hijo solo-aseguro

-por supuesto que no lo harás-respondió sorprendida ante la actitud posesiva acababa de enterarse que sería padre y ya no quería alejarse-mi padre te mataría si lo haces-no estaba demás dejar algunos avisos-pero no creo que el tener un hijo, sea motivo para unir nuestras vidas- dijo simplemente-es decir no nos conocemos en nada -añadió al ver que azabache arqueaba un ceja-y sinceramente no estoy dispuesta a pasar mi vida junto a un desconocido

-eso podría solucionarse-insistió

-bien, NO TE AMO ya-

-eso me queda claro, ya que el sentimiento es reciproco, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejar de ver a mi hijo crecer-

-pero yo no te impediré nada, podrás visitarlo siempre que quieras e incluso cuando sea lo suficientemente grande podría pasar contigo los fines de semana o incluso las vacaciones- soluciono rápidamente-además por qué dices que será niño-dijo molesta

-los niños necesitan ambos padres juntos-ignoro su ultimo comentario. Él quería que al menos su hijo tuviera lo que jamás tuvo

-ELLA, nos tendrá a ambos, siempre que quiera-no pensaba dejarse doblegar-no voy a casarme y es mi última palabra-y para desmostarlo se cruzó de brazos y realizo una graciosa mueca

El profesor suspiro profundamente, esta mujer era más terca que una mula

-Bien-acepto, aunque no pensaba rendirse fácilmente-pero quiero verlo siempre que quiera-dejo en claro

-LA veras cuando lo desees-acepto

El animago saco ambos de una posible discusión

-vieron al hipogrifo que me arrollo-dijo sobándose la cabeza

-Sirius, lo siento mucho- se disculpó la ojiazul y se giró a platicar con el animago.

Hermione y Draco decidieron continuar con sus rondas, afortunadamente no hubo otro incidente, la mayoría de los estudiante había optado por irse al pueblo mágico

\- ¿crees que se encuentre bien? -el chico no pudo evitar preocuparse por su padrino

-si-dijo para alivio del rubio-Alex es incapaz de matar a alguien-aunque no sonó muy segura-por si las dudas tome su varita-confeso

-aun no logro comprender como ese par se unió-dijo intrigado-son tan diferentes-señalo-además siempre creí que mi padrino estaba enamorado de otra mujer

-era la madre de Harry- le informo-quizás le atrajo a ser parecidas-intento unir-pero la madre de Harry tenía el cabello más claro y sus ojos no eran azules, además por lo que Remus y Sirius contaron sus personalidades son completamente opuestas-la chica hablaba para sí,-yo diría que se asemeja más a Sirius

El ojigris observaba atentamente el monologo que la chica tenia consigo misma y no pudo evitar apreciar ciertos gestos que pasaron desapercibos e incluso delineo su rostro.

Tenía una pequeña nariz y sus ojos brillaban ante algún descubrimiento, se volvían oro líquido cuando se emocionaba y fruncía sus delineadas cejas cuando algo no le parecía, su boca era de un color rosado y sus labios estaban perfectamente, ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados, ahora mismo observo que uno de ellos era prisionero de sus blancos dientes

Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y mejor centro su vista al frente, escuchando ligeramente el discurso de la chica y suspiro frustrado

El Hogsmeade otra que también se sentía frustrada y no por causas de atracción era Pansy, estaba harte de escuchar los insultos y las autoalabanzas del pelirrojo, que por ultimo había cumplido lo que Tracey dijo como juego. había hechizado al chico con un incarcerous y un silencio. Se disponía a dejarlo en un callejón abandonado tal y como sus amigos surgieron cuando la voz de Potter irrumpió su objetivo

-será mejor que sueltes a Ron-dijo apuntándola con la varita

La pelinegra suspiro y se giró para enfrentarlo-pero si mira nada mas Popotter vino a salvar el día- se burlo

-¿qué le has hecho?-demando saber

-a eso -dijo con una mueca de asco al Gryffindor-nada, solo lo ayude a mantenerse callado-y se encogió de hombros

-ustedes serían incapaces de ayudar a alguien más, que ustedes mismos-acuso-ni siquiera son capaces de ayudar a sus amigo

-no te refrieres a TI-ataco molesta-dime ¿dónde estabas cuando las que llamabas amigas fueron atacadas? o mejor aún, dime ¿qué hiciste para protegerla de aquel que defiendes fielmente?-dijo con cizaña, y al parecer funciono pues podía ver los rastros de dolor que provocaron sus palabras-no te confundas Potter, las serpientes jamás abandonamos a los nuestros

-y por qué huyeron cuando Voldemort fue derrotado-no pensaba dejarse ganar-admítelo no son más que cobardes

-se llama sentido de supervivencia-aclaro -te aseguro Potty, que si fuera necesario ninguno de nosotros dudaría en mentirle, si eso asegura la vida de uno de nuestros seres queridos-afirmo- incluso yo estaría dispuesta a entregarte ante el mismísimo Voldemort, si eso asegura a mis amigos -comento acercándose chico-ahora dime TU, qué harías por ellos-dijo poniendo un dedo en el pecho del chico-dejaste de lado a la que estuvo contigo y te apoyo en todo momento y la cambiaste por aquel que te abandona y critica cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles -metió el dedo en la llaga-si a eso llaman amistad, ustedes los Gryffindor´s me alegro de ser una serpiente al menos yo puedo defender a los míos- y si más se alejó dejando a un furioso ojiverde por las certeras palabras de la chica

Le envió el contra hechizo al pelirrojo que intentaba desesperadamente por soltarse y no hizo más que gritarle cuando recupero su voz. Este le dio una fulmínate mirada y se alejó a pasos agigantados, odiaba que la chica tuviera razón, y esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde

La mayor de las Greengrass se dirigía a la sala de los menesteres en busca de su ya no tan rellenito amigo, al cual había prometido ayudar para enviarle una carta a su enamorada. Paso tres veces por la pared como le indico y la puerta apareció, sin embargo el lugar lucia diferente de ayer y no observaba a sus amigos por un lado, así que decidió esperarlos mientras curioseaba esos extraños aparatos, escucho un ruido en una puerta a la derecha y se acercó pensando que serían aquellos gigantescos chicos, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a un recién bañado Longbottom salir por la puerta

Este tenía solamente unos vaqueros con solo la cremallera subida, iba descalzo y se secaba su ahora castaño cabello con una pequeña toalla. Daphne lo recorrió de arriba-abajo con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con unos sorprendidos ojos cafés

-yo…yo lo siento-se disculpó avergonzada-vine por Vin y Greg-intentaba explicar

-descuida no hay problema-resto importancia con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas-ellos acaban de irse-le informo

-entonces creo que debo irme-dijo recuperando la compostura y se giró apresurada intentando alejarse

-cuidado-trato de advertir el chico, pero fue demasiado tarde, la chica se golpeó la frente con uno de los aparatos que habían tras ella

Daphne solo escucho a lo lejos la advertencia y sintió un duro golpe en la frente y por un momento se mareo, si no fuera por unos fuertes brazos que la sujetaron y la llevaron a una silla cercana hubiera caído estrepitosamente en el piso, sintió como colocaron algo suave y húmedo en su frente

-sujétalo un momento-indico el león, su voz sonaba lejana para la castaña-iré por algo para ayudar- le comunico antes de correr rápidamente a la puerta donde salió. Regreso en cuestión de segundos-déjame ver-pidió apartando delicadamente su mano, la ojiazul ya se había recuperado del mareo-está un poco hinchado, pero ya ha parado el sangrado-dijo examinado la herida y limpiándola con la toalla, la sangre que se encontraba alrededor.

Pero Daphne se sentía más nerviosa por su cercanía, su cuerpo estaba pegado al suyo y su cara estaba prácticamente sobre la suya, que incluso podía oler su jabón de ducha, ya que el Gry había olvidado colocarse la playera, se separó un momento para buscar algún extraño ungüento y lo coloco sobre su frente, sintió algo frio aliviar el dolor en esa parte de su cuerpo y suspiro de alivio

-gracia-agradeció

-no es nada-respondió alejándose un poco, había sentido al suave aliento de la chica en su pecho que le causo un estremecimiento -ahora que prefieres ositos o pececitos-dijo sostenido dos extrañas tiritas

-Ositos-dijo después de pensarlo detenidamente y sintió acercarse nuevamente al chico

Neville se tomaba su tiempo para poner las curiosas banditas sobre su frente, la cercanía lo estaba matando y se arriesgó a bajar su mirada para ver un par de ojos azul brillante observarlo

Ambos se observaban grabando en su memoria los rasgos del otro, hasta que los ojos del rubio cayeron sobre aquellos labios rojos que lo llamaban, y desvió la mirada de nuevo a sus ojos, solo para observar que la chica miraba de la misma forma sus labios hasta que sus miradas se conectaron

Y el León saco la valentía que caracterizaba a su casa para acercar sus labios a los de la chica, por un momento pensó que sería rechazado, pero deshizo ese pensamiento la sentir unos suaves labios corresponderle

Daphne se sentía en un sueño, cuándos aquellos labios que tanto ansiaba se conectaron a los suyos, sintió la duda del chico al inicio, así que se esforzó para hacerle saber que sería correspondido, el rubio besaba suave y calmado, pero no por eso menos demandante, tenía una extraña forma de hacerla perder la cordura cuando de repente exigía su boca unirse a él en una danza llena de emociones

Se separaron únicamente para recuperar el aliento antes de mirarse a los ojos y unirse de nuevo el aquella actividad

El rubio la forzó a levantarse y apoyarse en él, mientras este se recargaba en la mesa tras él y la apresaba entre sus fuertes brazos y la chica gustosa acepto pasando sus brazos tras su cuello y continuaron con la batalla para tomar el control en sus bocas.

Astoria se encontraba cómodamente en su sala común, leyendo un libro en uno de los sofás junto a la chimenea, cuando su hermana llego, ella sentía que estaba demasiado feliz, aunque se rostro no lo demostrara y preocupadamente se acerco

-Daphne ¿te sientes bien? -pregunto

-nunca me habría sentido mejor-contesto, eso la hizo preocuparse un poco más, su hermana no era de exponer sus sentimientos en público y la observo fijamente

-qué es eso-dijo señalando una tirita en su frente-esos son ¿ositos? -pregunto curiosa-creí que no te agradaban

-bueno, parece que ahora me caen mejor-dijo simplemente antes de dirigirse a su habitación

-eso fue ¿extraño? - comento Calíope desde el sofá donde se encontraba minutos antes la menor de las Greengrass

-ni que lo digas-acepto-iré por otro libro ¿vienes?-su hermana hablaría cuando fuera el momento

-si, ya he acabado con este-y se levantó de su lugar para acompañar a su amiga a cierto lugar especial

Lo que muchos desconocían es que ellas junto a las pequeñas hermanas de su amigos, se reunían cada fin de semana en el refugio de la castaña e incluso pasaban de vez en cuanto entre las clases.

La Gryffindor jamás mostro señales de molestia ante su presencia e incluso les preparaba bocadillos y se sentaba a estudiar junto a ellas, las ayudaba cuando se lo pedían y corregía uno que otro error que tenían

Ambas ojiazules saludaron a Deny y entraron a la pequeña sala, dentro se encontraba una platinada cómodamente sentada alimentando a su nueva mascota

-hola Lu-saludaron

-hola chicas-regreso el saludo-nuevo libro

-sí, esos libros muggles son demasiado interesante-contesto Cala y se acercó a acariciar a la pequeña ave que se erizo ante la caricia

-ya le has puesto nombre-quiso saber Tory

-aun no, sigo pensando en eso-dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón- que tal Bochi- el ave se hincho ante la sugerencia-bien, no te gusta -dijo y siguió pensando

-qué hay de Nito -sugirió la rubio-no-dijo al ver al ave hincharse nuevamente -para empezar ¿es un él o una ella? -pregunto curiosa

-buena pregunta-admitió la ojigris y empezó a ver fijamente su nueva mascota

-es una ella-aclaro la Cala

-por eso se molestaba -reconoció la rubia

-los nombres que sugerimos eran para un el- siguió la platinada

-¿qué te parece Nina, pequeña?- y la pequeña ave voló feliz

-parece que le ha gustado-señalo Astoria

-entonces se llamará Nina-sentencio la dueña- ¿y qué tal le fue san Valentín? -

-no tan bien como a ti-se burló y observo con diversión las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica

-nuestros hermanos y sus amigos se aseguraron de que ningún chico se acercara -dijo la castaña ayudando a la platinada

-las entiendo, Neville hizo lo mismo y sorprendentemente Hermione lo ayudo-

Las tres lanzaron unos suspiros frustrados mientras decía "hermanos"

-no creí que Herms fuera tan sobreprotectora-admitió Tory

-en ocasiones es peor que Nev-les compartió- sobre todo cuando intentar dañarme, sino ve que les hizo a los chicos que me atacaron-

-es verdad-reconoció Cala-no puedo creer que se enfrentara a todos ellos sola

-Hermione puede dar demasiado miedo cuando se enfada y es peor que una leona que cuida de sus crías-

A las serpientes les costaba un poco imaginarse a la amable castaña de esa manera, pero después de todo seguía siendo una leona

-me compadezco de quien termine entre sus garras- se lamentaron las chicas

\- y hablando de garras, que me dices lunita, parece que tú tienes a un lindo aventurero entre las tuyas-Astoria no se iba a rendir fácilmente -y dinos ¿de dónde se conoce?

-su abuelo y mi padre se conocen desde hace tiempo-se rindió la chica-y coincidimos en un par de excursiónes.

-es un buen tipo-señalo la rubia-y muy simpático

-aunque me parece un poco extraño que haya quedado en Slytherin

-no se confundan, Rolf es una excelente persona-admitió-pero tiene grandes ambiciones-le compartió-él quiere llegar a ser mejor que su abuelo

-es verdad su abuelo es Newt Scamander-dijo la castaña recordando tan nombrado apellido

-la tiene muy difícil-señalo Astoria

-ahora comprenden-

-y bien ¿ya se han besado? – la rubia no daba un respiro

-si -confeso tímidamente

\- ¿y qué tal? -la pequeña de los Nott, se había contagiado de la su amiga

-fue muy lindo, estábamos en una ruinas en Egipto y él se acercó a mí, fue tan mágico y caballeroso-relataba soñadoramente- me pidió permiso para besarme-dijo recordando-pasamos todo ese verano juntos, disfrutando de los paisajes e investigando animales y criaturas, ¿saben? el me cree cuando le digo que los Nargles existen-confeso -sé que muchos me llaman loca, pero él es diferente, el no solo me cree, también me ayuda a buscarlos y no me mira como lo hacen los demás-la chica saco sus profundos miedos esos que solo su amiga sabia

-es lindo tener a alguien así-dijo Calíope soñadoramente-por lo menos tienes suerte de gustarle a un chico-dijo amargamente

-tu eres muy linda Cala ¿Por qué crees que un chico no le gustarías? -pregunto extrañada, y era verdad su amiga era muy bonita, tenía una piel de porcelana y era de rasgos finos y suaves, además de tener unos cautivadores ojos azul cielo y su cuerpo no era un problema, era delgada, pero con suficientes curvas, también poseía un largo cabello color chocolate con unas pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas

-soy hija de un mortifago-dijo amargamente bajando su cabeza

-ya te dije que no deberías mortificarte por ello-regaño la rubia

-Tory tiene razón-apoyo la ojigris-piensa mejor que la persona que se acerque a ti, te aceptara por cómo eres, no por quien fue tu padre-animo

La castaña ante este pensamiento pareció animarse más

\- ¿tú lo crees? -pregunto esperanzada

-te lo aseguro-contesto mirándola a los ojos-eres una hermosa persona, por dentro y por fuera, ya verás que pronto alguien se fijara-alentó

-debes creerle a Lu-dijo Astoria al ver la duda en su amiga-después de todo ella es la segunda persona más sabia después de Herms

\- ¿yo que? -contesto la ojimiel que venía llegando

Después de contarle el problema y que esta asegurara al igual que Luna, que algún día llegaría el indicado decidieron pasar el resto de la tarde en la pequeña sala común charlando animadamente sobre sus tipos ideales

En otro lado del castillo un azabache de ojos verdes buscaba a la que por estupideces dejo de ser su amiga, pero extrañamente esta no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Había intentado en la biblioteca y junto al lado. Lugares que sabía eran los preferidos de su examiga y se dirigía en ese momento a la sala común esperando encontrar tan distinguible cabellara pero para su mala suerte, tampoco se encontraba en el sitio, así que frustrado se dejó caer en uno de los sofás, hasta que recordó el mapa del merodeador y corrió a su habitación a buscarlo, pero ni en dicho artefacto aparecía el nombre de la ojimel

-esto es extraño-admitió y se acostó en su cama buscando más detalladamente, tal vez lo había pasado por alto. Pero no importara cuanto lo buscara el nombre no aparecía por ningún lado.

Y allí recostado sobre su cama recordó lo que lo llevo a alejarse de la única persona que le era incondicional

¬- Inicio del flashback-

-ya basta Hermione-le grito a la chica, está harto de su constante acoso sobre lo que tendría que hacer, ella y las otras personas no dejaban de acosarlo con esas ridículas tonterías

Él ya había cumplido con su parte, había ido en busca de las ridículas partes del alma de Voldemort, las había destruido e incluso se había enfrentado y lo había vencido

Pero que querían ahora

¡Que fuera tras lo Mortífagos sueltos!

¡Que fuera tras otro psicópata con aires de grandeza!

¡Qué arreglara la paz del mundo!

NO

El merecía sentarse y recibir la atención bien ganada como sugirió Ron. No, irse a una tonta academia de aurores para seguir luchando, por eso regresaría a Hogwarts, al menos allí tendría un poco de paz

-entiende Harry las personas….

-las personas deberían de arreglar sus propios problemas y seguir con sus vidas Hermione-le corto-Tu también deberías hacer lo mismo-comento furioso

\- ¿qué tratas de decir? -

-que también debería tratar de arreglar tu propia vida-le aconsejo con desgana- sé que no te gusta la atención que merecidamente recibimos, pero no tienes que obligarnos a ser como TU-

-a que te refieres a ser como YO-pudo percibir el tono contenido de su amiga

-lo que Harry trata de decir-intervino su pelirrojo amigo-es que no a todos nos gustaría estar metidos todo el día en la biblioteca encerrados, sin diversión, resolviendo problemas que no nos competen

-eso se llama ser RESPONSABLE-regaño-y si nos competen, nos metimos en esta guerra por eso

-y Ya hecho mi parte, derrote a Voldemort-respondió- y nadie te pidió que te involucraras -le dijo cansado de sus constantes reclamos

-creí que éramos amigos-dijo desconcertada

-y lo somos Herms-aseguro el ojiazul-pero acabamos de salir de una guerra y necesitamos sentirnos vivos, tenemos toda esta atención, ni modo que no aceptarla, pero si tú quieres rechazarla y seguir con tu camino, nosotros no vamos a evitarlo a cambio tampoco te metas en nuestra vidas-el pedido fue claro

-entiendo-acepto-entonces creo que eso es todo, cada uno ira por su camino

-no lo tomes TAN así- quiso enmendar el ojiverde

-entonces ¡como lo tomo HARRY! - exclamo furiosa-prácticamente me dicen, que ahora que Voldemort no está, no me quieren en sus vidas

-¡pues sí!, ya no te necesitamos-dijo furioso-te dije que no te involucrara, pero no mi hiciste caso, fuiste TU la que se acercó primero-señalo- no te obligue a nada-dijo y Ron lo apoyo

-Eso hacen los amigos, se ayudan los unos a los otros-

-Pues no deseo que me ayudes ahora-le grito-hare mi vida como me parezca y con libertad -dijo solemne-no necesito amigos como TU, que me estén reclamando las 24 horas del día

-entonces creo que es todo-dijo regresando a su tono habitual

-me parece bien-acepto testarudo y observo a la chica abandonar la habitación

-espero que no te arrepientas de eso-le dijo la voz de Sirius desde el marco de la puerta

-merezco ser libre Sirius-

-a veces la libertad no lo es todo, cachorro-le dijo en un tono triste antes de desparecer

-Fin del flashback-

Ahora se arrepentía realmente de aquellas hirientes palabras que le dedico. Así que guardo de nuevo el mapa y suspirando se dirigió al gran comedor, quizás tendría más suerte después de todo necesitaba ir a cenar

La vio llegar sonriente junto a las hermanas de la serpientes y Luna, para después despedirse amistosamente y que ambas tomaran asiento junto a un alegre Neville.

Observo atentamente al nuevo trio y veía lo que parecía una especie de discusión antes que estas desviaran las miradas algo molestas a la mesa de Slytherin, él también lo hizo solo para descubrir a una cabizbaja Greengrass y la regreso confundido.

¿Qué está sucediendo? -no pudo evitar pensar, al ver a un sonrojado Neville que intentaba calmar a sus amigas y al parecer tuvo suerte, después de decirles algo que no alcanzo a escuchar a pesar de que la mesa ni siquiera estaba llena

Vio salir corriendo al rubio, tras la mayor de los Greengrass y a las chicas mirar con el ceño fruncido, el lugar por el que acababa de desaparecer su pseudo hermano y espero a que ambas terminaran de comer.

La vio levantarse y dirigirse a la salida. Y decidió salir tras ellas, espero pacientemente a que se despedirán y retomaran sus caminos a sus respectivas salas comunes, no había alcanzado ni a llegar a las escaleras cuando su voz lo sorprendió

-Que deseas Potter-dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción y aquello le dolió

-yo…yo espe -empezó a tartamudear y se llevó la mano a los bolsillos tratando de calmar la ansiedad que tenía, pero al parecer ella interpreto mal su gesto puesto que pudo ver claramente cómo se tensó mientras llevaba distraídamente su mano a su bolcillo donde sabía que guardaba su varita, intento sacar rápidamente sus manos para demostrar que no tenía ninguna mala intención, pero una voces al final del pasillo lo descolocaron

-será mejor que no hagas nada estúpido Potter-amenazo lo que identifico claramente como la voz de Malfoy y observo que no venía solo, Zabini también estaba con él.

Rápidamente ambos se posicionaron frente a la castaña, para protegerla y comprobó con frustración como ese pequeño gesto pudo calmar a la ojimiel.

Hasta donde había llegado para provocar que la que una vez considero su hermana se tensara ante su presencia y se reconfortara al que considero su peor enemigo años atrás.

Un profundo suspiro de frustración salió del fondo de su corazón y levanto ambas mano en son de paz-no voy a hacerle ningún daño-aseguro-solo quiero hablar contigo-dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, tratando de trasmitir la sinceridad de sus palabras, la vio titubear un poco.

-Blaise, Malfoy-susurro poniendo una tranquilizadora mano en sus hombros

Cuantas veces no había hecho lo mismo por ellos y se sentía fatal estar en otro lado de aquello

\- ¿segura? -escucho que preguntaron

-si-respondió-muchas gracias chicos- y les regalo una hermosa sonrisa, esas que antes le dedicaba a el- buenas noches-le deseo mientras colocaba un pequeño beso en la mejía de ambos

-buenas noches -respondieron igualando su gesto, pero en su frente, cuando se dirigían en su dirección lo fulminaron con sus miradas

-hazle daño y nos aseguraremos de terminar lo que Voldemort empezó- le susurro Zabini cuando paso a su lado

-con mucho cuidado Potty-ahora fue el turno del platinado y ambos desaparecieron por los pasillos de las mazmorras

El Elegido decidió no contestar a ninguna de las amenazas, no querría perder esa oportunidad y regreso su mirada a la chica, quien miraba a su dirección con una fría y calculadora mirada en sus ojos y se estremeció por la intensidad de esta

\- ¿y bien? -su voz sonaba ahora de acuerdo con sus ojos.

-podríamos ir a un lugar más…privado-sugirió inseguro. La vio asentir aun con duda y se dejó guiar hacia los jardines

El viento soplaba ligero, pero aun con un poco de frio, lo que le ayudo un poco a calmarse, sintió la mirada de su amiga y decidio que ya era hora

-yo…..yo…..quiero…quisiera …..Quiero decir-Rayos sonaba mejor cuando regresaba al castillos-LO SIENTO-dijo por fin, y abrió lentamente los ojos, para observar mejor la reacción de la leona

Esta se miraba desconcertada, sorprendida, triste y por último vio un pequeño rayo de esperanza en sus ojos antes de regresar a los fríos

-¿por qué te disculpas?-pregunto fríamente, no se dejaría engañar ambos le habían causado tanto daño que no quería ilusionarse-Tu y yo no somos nada-le informo con rabia, el chico pareció encogerse ante lo dicho

-yo…..sé que te lastime Hermione-comenzó-sé que te hice mucho daño con mi actitud y me deje llevar por Ron y todo eso-admitió-pero sinceramente me disculpo y sé que no podremos ser los amigos de siempre -dijo frustrado-pero por favor dame una segunda oportunidad y te prometo que no te decepcionare -suplico

La ojimiel pudo sentir verdaderamente la sinceridad en su voz y no pudo evitar que la lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos pero no dejo escapar ninguna sola

¿Por qué debería?-cuestiono-hay un nuevo problema tras de ti y necesitas nuevamente que te ayude

Harry sintió todo la rabia en las palabras de la chica y no pudo evitar pensar que estar ahora a lado de serpientes traía sus consecuencias-le diste una segunda a los Slytherin's-dijo sin pensar

-era diferente, ellos jamás fueron mis amigos para después dañarme con sus palabras y decirme que mi presencia no es necesaria.

-lo siento-se disculpó agachando la cabeza-nunca quise herirte con mis palabras, fui un estúpido que se dejo llevar por la fama y lastime a la que más quería y siempre estuvo conmigo.

-yo no sé qué decir Harry-admitió y agradeció que su voz no se quebrara- realmente me hiciste mucho daño con tus palabras y….y

-solo una oportunidad Hermione -dijo al percatarse de la indecisión en la chica-si vuelvo a fallarte yo mismo me alejare-prometió -solo una, por favor

-será la última-le dijo-pero te costara- antes voltearse y dirigirse al castillo.

-estoy dispuesto a pagar lo necesario-respondió poco feliz y la siguió de cerca

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, se encontraba especialmente vacía a excepción de un chico de ojos cafés que miraban amenazadoramente en su dirección, antes de volverse a la castaña que tenía delante

Neville rápidamente se percató del estado a punto de llorar de su hermana y corrió a abrazarla, mientras regresaba su amenazadora mirada al Azabache, pero la voz de la chica lo calmo

-me ha pedido disculpas-le comunico entre su pecho, el miro asombrado al ojiverde que caminaba hacia los dormitorios dándole su espacio a ambos- me ha pedido una oportunidad

-se las has dado-afirmo y esta asintió entre sus brazos

La chica le relato lo sucedido en la comodidad de los sillones

-confió en ti pequeña-le dijo-pero si te lastima de nuevo no dudare en golpearlo-le aseguro

-lo sé, Nev-le dijo adormilada

-ve a descansar-

-no, tu estas cómodo-replico infantilmente, el chico rio con ganas antes de tomarla en sus brazo y dirigirse a las escaleras, pateo un clavo suelto que sobresalía en un rincón y subió, para su alivio las escaleras no se transformaron; agradeció infinitamente a Sirius y continuo el camino a la habitación de la chica que se encontraba convenientemente vacía, deposito a su hermana en su cama y le beso la frente antes de retirarse

-buenas noches-le dijo en un bostezo

-descansa pequeña-le deseo y cerró la puerta

Camino ahora a su habitación

-espero que hablaras enserio-le dijo apenas distinguió al elegido

-muy enserio-le aseguro

-una sola lagrima Potter y esa cicatriz será una burla en comparación en todas las que te hare-le amenazo. el chico no pudo evitar tragar, Neville era más grande y más musculoso que él y sabía que estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra

-lo sé-admitió y el rubio asintió y se dirigió al baño dejando al preocupado chico

A la mañana siguiente el nuevo trio más Harry se encontraba desayunado bajo la atenta mirada de los estudiantes

La leona aún se sentía un poco incomoda con Harry a su alrededor, pero Luna hacia un excelente trabajo aligerando el ambiente

Hasta ese momento en donde se percataron que una castaña verde-platinaba se levantaba de su lugar en compañía de sus amigas

Hermione y Luna intercambiaron una mirada antes de que esta última, lanzara un hechizo al rubio junto a ella, que ahora las observaba asustado

-lo siento cariño-se disculpó la castaña-nos dijiste que podríamos espantar a nuestra futura cuñada -dijo colocando un beso en la mejía de su petrificado hermano

-y ahora tenemos una charla pendiente con una -imitando la acción de la ojimiel en la otra y salieron a prisa buscando a su amada ojiazul

-a mí no me veas-le dijo Harry al sentir la desesperada mirada del chico-aún tengo que hacer méritos y ayudarte no me ayuda-le informo y continuo con su desayuno

-este solo hermano-le dijo Dean

-Estás hablando de Herms y Luna y ellas dan demasiado miedo-admitió Seamus y continuaron con su desayuno ignorando la furiosa mirada del rubio

Casualmente todos a su alrededor ignoraron al petrificado chico, al escuchar quienes eran las causantes de dicho encantamiento

Mientras en uno de los pasillos

-Greengrass- llamo la ojigris y la nombrada se detuvo junto a sus amigas de su marcha

-podemos hablar-pidió la ojimiel y la ojiazul intuyendo de que se trataba se alejó un poco de sus amigas y se acercó a ambas chicas (no estaba demás tener a un posible testigo de una matanza)

-las escucho-le hizo saber con su característica mascara de hielo

\- ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con Neville?-bien, no se andaban con rodeos

-me gusta-aseguro firmemente

-así que no se trata de algo más-no se iban a dejar engañar fácilmente

-jamás jugaría con algo así-

-ok entonces ¡felicidades! -dijeron alegres ante una desconcertada Sly y sus amigas que escuchaban atentamente la conversación

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? -no pudo evitar decir

-creo que ustedes chicas deberían aprender un poco a hacer más intimidantes-recomendó a un sorprendida Pansy

-oh vamos no es necesario-dijo la Ravenclaw restando importancia-si quisiéramos ser más amenazantes, solo tendríamos que recordarle que nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores -dijo con un extraño brillo que les provoco escalofríos

-como Trolls, Basiliscos, Dementores, Hombres lobos por mencionar algunos-dijo La Gryffindor con el mismo brillo; las serpientes no pudieron evitar tragar sonoramente y arrepentirse de sus recomendaciones-pero no creo que sea necesario mencionarlo ¿cierto? - las tres chicas negaron energéticamente

¿Quién dijo que las serpientes eran las únicas intimidantes? No conocía a ese par- pensaron unas muy blancas chicas

Así fue como las encontraron los chicos cuando llegaron

-¿quien murió?-pregunto intrigado Blaise al ver los semblantes de las chicas

-nadie Blaise-respondió Tracey recuperándose un poco

-Daphne…. Daphne – venia corriendo un león rubio preocupado, se acercó para comprobar que su recién estrenada novia se encontrara bien

-relájate Romeo no le hicimos nada-comento divertida la ojimiel y el chico la regreso a ver molesto

-eso es injusto-reclamo-como pudieron hechizarme-los demás miraban sorprendidos a ambas en especial la novia, que sabían de la estrecha relación de esos

-tranquilo solo fue un Petrificus, nada grave-respondió Luna restando importancia-además estamos en todo nuestro derecho-le dijo amenazante recordándole, lo que ellas habían pasado el día de ayer con su sobreprotector hermano y el chico no pudo evitar tragar ante lo dicho

-Lu tiene razón-otorgo la castaña haciendo girar su varita en su mano en un gesto aparentemente distraído-agradece que fuimos suaves-la amenaza aún estaba presente en su tono de voz-aunque talvez no lo seamos si te sucede algo ¿verdad Lu?- todos se percataron de lo que esto implicaba e hicieron una nota mental de no hacer enojar a ese par de brujas -creo que tenemos clases- y sin más se encaminaron a sus respectivas aulas con los demás siguiéndolas

-crees que se cierto lo de ¿los Trolls, Basiliscos, Dementores y Hombres lobos?-pregunto por lo bajo un Tracey a una Pansy

-tan cierto como los gigantes, los goblins, los dragones y otras criaturas-contesto Harry por ella

Las demás serpientes que se encontraban atentos, no pudieron evitar mostrarse sorprendidos y mirar delante de ellos a las mencionadas

-parece que has escuchado mi consejo Potter-dijo Pansy apartándose un poco de sus amigos

-pude que tuvieras razón- admitió con molestia el azabache

-vaya un león dándole la razón a una serpiente-dijo burlona- este día ha sido sorprendente

-tan sorprendente como ver a una serpiente siendo amenazada y otras asustadas-le recordó también burlón

-sí, lo es-admitió-ah… y Potter-le llamo antes de entrar al aula-Hermione-la señalo con su cabeza- hazle algo y te enfrentaras a nosotros-amenazo antes de dirigirse a su lugar y pudo ver como las demás serpientes asentía ante lo dicho por su princesa

El chico se preguntó cuántas amenazas más tendría que seguir recibiendo, pero al ver las miradas de Crabbe y Goyle supuso que un par más , suspiro antes de tomar asiento

-¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?-fue el reclamo de su pelirrojo amigo tras de el -ahora también eres un traidor, amigo de las serpientes-le dijo- los mencionados le miraron con furia, pero la única que le importaba era, aquella con un atibo de esperanza en sus amielados ojos

-nunca hubo traidores Ron -dijo serio y sintió la alegría de su amiga

-son el enemigo Harry-

-la guerra término-sentencio firme

Y antes que el chico pudiera seguir con su reclamo Snape hizo acto de presencia, el chico no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado como jamás pensó

¡Lo siento!

Es por eso que les deje un capítulo más largo de lo normal con mucho romance entre las parejas y ya salió la primera ^-^

Como saben agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia y comentan la historia, a pesar que la he abandonado tantito y bienvenido a los nuevo, he notado a varias personas nuevas que me alegran el día con sus comentarios, claro sin olvidar a los de siempre. Y vamos a los comentarios.

Sonrais.- sevi será papa, espero que no te molestes con la reconciliación, pero tranquila lo hare sufrir, saludos

Ale.- Si Blaise canta hermosooooooo (ni yo me la creo), Harry ya va cambiando, tranqui lo guiaremos bien, como dije ya salió la primera parejita y creme ni con magia se logra eso tendremos que aplicar la misma que esos dos T.T. que te digo a veces hasta el ms responsable le pasa, ya me imagino a Tonk cuidándose de no toparse con una de esas escenitas, sé que el anterior fue cortito, y que no actualice el miércoles pero a cambio traje un capi más largo y lleno de parejitas -, no es bueno cruciar a las personas que tal si se te pasa la mano y termino sin poder recordar nada (intentando justificar que lo la maten o hieran)

Emy.- espero que te encuentres bien y que este capi te alegre un poco, saludos y cuídate también.

Sara.- tan puntual como siempre :) saludos y gracias.

Pauli.-posiblemente estén un poquito más cerca. No la novia de Sirius es Marle, pero acompañara sirius en el camino de ser padre (ya veremos cómo se las apañan esos dos) saludos.

Yomi.-aun tienes posibilidades con sivi Alex no lo quiere jajaja Tonk mmmmmmm creo que tendre que sacarla un poquito con el asunto de la pareja aun no lo defino muy bien, pero si, tendrá a alguien, vini y greg tienen que echarle ganas. Saludos

Lila.-ya vez, estoy aquí de nuevo, el dramione va avanzandooooo y Sevi ya le tocaba buscarse algo para él, y gracias por comprender mi situación y que me animen con sus comentarios, saludos y un abrazo

Cali.- jajaja entonces espero que este te haya gustado, jaja el Sancho si lo conozco, aunque supongo que si fueran algunos de sly estarías encantada de tener a más de uno. Saludos

Lore.-lamento haber hecho más larga tu agonía jaja, pero espero que la siguiente sea menos. Saluditos

Irina.- muchas gracias me alegra que te guste y que opines tan lindo de mi manera de escribir (se que a veces me falta). Esta semana si toco actualizar tarde pero llego, saludos pdt. Irina me recuerda mucho al personaje de Shogeki (acabo de leer el manga) y al ver el uchiha quiero pensar que vez anime o manga ¿cierto?

Alex19.-hola me alegra que te haya gustado y ser tu idol, bienvenido a mi loco mundo, saludos.

Dama.- bueno almeno no tendrás que esperar mucho y si tenemos suerte tu siguiente espera será mas corta, Ron es un niño con aires de grandeza, el miope de Harry ya va aprendiendo y ni te imaginas cuando ya sean "suyos" jaja saludos

Naida.- hola si el pobre de sevi también sabe divertirse

Soul.-me alegra ser tu primer review y bienvenido al loco mundo de yoxo. Si sevi seria como un primo lejano creo ( Aun no decido ) jaja me mataste con el sobremobre . Tranquilo seguiremos un ratito con el juego (creo) espero que el dramione te agrade, sevi será buen padre ya verán (si Alex no lo mata primero)

Guest.- bienvenido, santa en muy amable y deja regalitos a quien lo necesita jaja, te debo el duelo (por ahora) y vini y greg no son malos chicos, saludos.

Bien chicos y chicas eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos el siguiente mircoles (espero) cambio y fuera.


	20. Chapter 20-Conociendo al enemigo

**Bien ya conocen el Potterverso. Así que a leer**

 _-¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?-fue el reclamo de su pelirrojo amigo tras de el -ahora también eres un traidor, amigo de las serpientes-le dijo- los mencionados le miraron con furia, pero la única que le importaba era, aquella con un atibo de esperanza en sus amielados ojos_

 _-nunca hubo traidores Ron -dijo serio y sintió la alegría de su amiga_

 _-son el enemigo Harry-_

 _-la guerra término-sentencio firme_

Y antes que el chico pudiera seguir con su reclamo Snape hizo acto de presencia y el pelinegro no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado como jamás pensó

El profesor acallo todos los susurros e indico firmemente las instrucciones de la pizarra ante de gruñir que se pusieran a trabajar

-señorita Granger, señor Malfoy pueden quedarse un momento-pidió cuando la clase finalizo

Y ambos intuyendo lo que hablarían asintieron

-lo que sucedió ayer-empezó el pocionista- ¿podría pedirles que lo guardaran en silencio?-pidió

-no se preocupe profesor, no diremos nada-aseguro la leona y se fijó por primera vez lo cansado que lucía su profesor, parecía que no durmió en toda la noche

-cuenta con ello padrino-le dijo su ahijado

-yo…em…-la leona no buscaba las palabras para decirle el mensaje de su amiga

-simplemente dígalo señorita-le dijo

-bueno Alex me dijo que….que tendría su primera cita con su médico este fin de semana – le comunico-y me pidió que le preguntara si deseaba acompañarla

El adulto se quedó pensándolo por un momento

-deberías ir padrino-sugirió el rubio-créeme no te arrepentirás

-allí estaré, señorita Granger-aseguro

-y también Alex menciono que debía acompañarlo- dijo tímidamente

-esa bruja no se fía de mi palabra y nunca fue una opción faltar ¿cierto?-cuestiono molesto y la ojimiel asintió en acuerdo-hay algo más que desee agregar

-pudo haber mencionado que sus padres se encontrarían presentes-y observo con sorpresa como el profesor se puso blanco de repente y cambio su semblante

-esa mal…..bruja va a matarme-exclamaba furioso-que más falta, hay algo peor

-bueno-empezó la chica, antes de sentir su fulminante mirada del profesor

-¿Qué?-exclamo furioso

-Narcisa y mi mad…quiero decir Andrómeda, desean hablar con usted antes de ir al hospital-y se preparó para lo que estaba por venir

El rubio tuvo buenos reflejos al apartar a la chica de los ataques descontrolados de su padrino y se refugiaron en una pequeña esquina de los hechizos.

Pudo ver el rostro preocupado por encima de su hombro y se estremeció ante el olor de su cabello

-vainilla-pensó aspirando su dulce olor y sintió su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos

Esperaron a que el pocionista se calmara de su evidente ataque para salir, este solo extendió dos pequeños papeles y los dejo ir.

-jamás había visto al profesor tan furioso-admitió la chica

-debo decir que también es mi primera vez-le informo el rubio ambos tenia clases de encantamientos- aunque debo admitir que estoy realmente curioso-menciono después de uno momentos de silencio-dime Granger ¿cómo le haces para comunicarte más rápido de lo normal?-le cuestionó intrigado y observo el evidente nerviosismo de la chica-pues Far, mi Halcón, apenas salió ayer por la noche cuando terminamos la ronda y hasta el día de hoy no he recibido noticias de mi madre-dijo acorralando a la chica

Hermione estaba preocupada no podría decirle que trajo un aparato muggle y tampoco podía hacer la excusa de la lechuza, pues sabía que el halcón era más rápido

Afortunadamente para la castaña se encontraban frente a la puerta de aula y Malfoy abrió caballerosamente y la dejo pasar

Ambos entregaron los pases al profesor de encantamientos y tuvieron que tomar asiento juntos, puesto que no había más lugares disponibles

-aun no has contestado mi pregunta-le susurró al oído y la chica supo que no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente, por lo que decidió que sería mejor ignorarlo y prestar atención a la clase y escucho una suave risa a su costado

-es verdad lo que dijo Tracey, eres pésimo-comento divertida al ver los intentos del chico por encantar un moneda

-bueno, no todos podemos ser la prefecta perfecta-se burló, la castaña estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se percató que no lo hizo con mala intención

-debes mover la varita en espiral-le indico-no en sentido contrario-siguió, pero el chico no lograba ni una-así-dijo cansada al ver sus intentos fallidos y tomo su mano siguiendo los patrones que indicaba el libro-ahora solo tienes que recitar el hechizo y concentrarte en una imagen que sustituya la que ya tiene.

Su nuevo compañero se puso un poco nervioso ante el tacto de la chica y sintió las molestas miradas de los amigos de la leona y las burlescas de los suyos.

Pero aun así siguió las indicaciones y para su alivio logro hacer cambiar las imagen de la moneda.

Aunque deseo no haberlo hecho pues al estar concentrado en su tacto, la imagen cambio a una leona provocando un ligero sonrojo en ambos y la ojimiel desvió la mirada avergonzada

Así que rápidamente volvió a realizar el hechizo y para su alivio la imagen cambio en un dragón, pero debido a las prisas, la última floritura la hizo al revés provocando que alternara con la de la leona, afortunadamente la chica no se percató de ello y cuando Flitwick anuncio el final de la clase tomo rápidamente la moneda y la guardo en el bolcillo del pantalón

Cuando salieron de clases y caminaban por uno de los pasillos, observaron a Ronald discutir con Neville que traía de la mano a Daphne

-Eres una deshonra para Gryffindor- exclamaba enfadado el pelirrojo-Tener a una sucia serpiente por novia

-ese no es tu asunto Weasley- decía entre dientes el Rubio- y será mejor que te disculpes con Daphne

-Jamás me disculpare con la hija de un mortifago-gritaba

-Entonces será mejor que te marches comadreja- escupió Draco molesto

-¿Quién lo dice?- pregunto burlo-Tu, otro mortifago

-Lo digo yo, Ron-salió en defensa Harry-Márchate -pidió

-así que también te has vuelto un traidor Harry o debería llamarte Potter- dijo rabioso

-déjalo ya Ron, estas alterado-trato de tranquilizar Anthony, pero guardo silencio al ver la varita del ojiazul apuntándole cuando trato de acercarse

-guarda esa varita Weasley -exigió Susan Bones perfecta de Hufflepuff, pero sucedió lo mismo con el Ravenclaw

-Hazle caso y márchate -amenazo Neville con su varita sacada disimuladamente

-a mí no me das ordenes, amante de Mortífagos-seguía el chico y apuntando al rubio, estaba a punto de lanzar una maldición cuando…

- _expulso_ -el potente hechizo salió de la varita de Hermione, que se encontraba furiosa por la manera en que se dirigió a su hermano y no conforme intentaba maldecirlo

La Gryffindor, que más que nunca se asemejaba a una leona, se acercó a paso calmado al estúpido pelirrojo que encontraba tirado frente a una pared que se había atravesado en su camino

-será mejor que me escuches bien-le advirtió al adolorido chico-de ahora en adelante, será mejor que dejes tus niñerías atrás -la voz de la chica sonaba escalofriante-porque ya no tolerare más tus rabietas e insultos, la próxima vez que pienses incluso en decir algo en mi contra o de cualquiera de mis amigos, te enseñare porque me consideran la mejor bruja de esta generación y créeme no será nada lindo-prometió y por los asustados ojos del chico al parecer capto el mensaje al menos por ahora y antes de irse con un simple pase de mano, convirtió la ropa del chico en una araña gigante que se aferraba a su pecho y se alejó escuchando los asustados gritos que el pelirrojo emitía

Todos los que se encontraban presentes en la escena, se alejaban conforme la chica se acercaba, nadie quería ser el futuro blanco de la leona

-dile a McGonagall que lo siento-fue todo lo que le dijo a Neville antes de desaparecer

Las chicas de Slytherin hicieron el intento de ir tras de ella pero los leones lo impidieron

-es mejor dejarla sola-les dijo el rubio a su novia-no querrás estar cerca de ella en ese estado

McGonagall hizo acto de presencia al ver a los alumnos amontonados y escuchar alguno corriendo en esa dirección momentos atrás

-¿Que está sucediendo?-exigió saber la jefa de Gryffindor

-Ron intentaba controlar una de las arañas de Hagrid-dijo Dean como si nada señalando al pelirrojo que en este momento se encontraba siendo ayudado por su novia-pero al parecer no pudo-dijo fingiendo pesar

-Señor Weasley, haga el favor de llevar ese criatura al guardabosques y por favor póngase algo de ropa está dando un espectáculo-regaño la escocesa - los demás diríjanse a sus aulas -corrió a todos los alumnos de aquel pasillo

-estará bien-les aseguro Harry-solo deben darle espacio- dijo al ver que miraban el pasillo preocupados por la castaña

Estos un no muy convencidos aceptaron lo dicho por sus amigos, antes de despedirse de los leones e ir a sus respectivas aulas

-señor Weasley ya le dije que deje de jugar-volvió a regañas al chico-y ustedes pasen al aula tenemos una clase que empezar-le dijo a los Gryffindor y los Ravenclaw que esperaban fuera del aula. Dejando atrás al pelirrojo-¿dónde se encuentra la señorita Granger?- no pudo evitar preguntar al ver a una de sus alumnas favoritas ausentarse

-se sentía mal-salió en su ayuda Padma Patil-ya sabe, esos días-añadió para que la profesora no intentara seguir y pareció funcionar puesto que la animaga continuo con la clase

Después de clases Slytherin's y Gryffindor's volvieron a encontrarse para cuestionar el estado de la castaña, pero al ver a los leones encogerse de hombros, supusieron que no sabían nada

-seguros que estará bien-no pudo evitar cuestionar preocupado Blaise-que tal si se encontró a la comadreja y…

-Hermione está bien-corto el posible monologo del moreno-aunque no garantizo el lugar-comento sonriente antes de encaminarse al lugar donde sabía que encontraría a la chica

-será mejor que tengan sus varitas a la mano-advirtió Harry, mientras Neville hacia aparecer la puerta

Y ante ellos apareció una destrozada sala de menesteres, uno muñecos destrozados se podían ver al fondo de la habitación, incluso uno tenía fuego, había muebles destrozados y había un gigantesco hueco en una pared cercana

-abajo-grito Neville y fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para ser alcanzado por el hechizo perdido-mantengan sus varitas y estense alertas- mientras continuaban por un pequeño camino alejado de ese campo de batalla-¿Cómo esta Lu?-escucharon preguntar a una tranquila rubia sentada sobre una mesa

-mejor-respondió -por lo menos dejo de incendiar cosas -dijo ante los sorprendidos Slytherin's

- _protego_ -dijo rápidamente Harry salvando a unas sorprendidas Pansy y Tracey, ante el inesperado hechizo-será mejor proteger un área -sugiero y fue rápidamente aceptado

Theo y Luna sacaron rápidamente sus varitas y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos protegiendo el área donde se encontraban

Se acomodaron en un par de sillas que había regados y algunos más en la mesa. Se sentaron a esperar

El sitio estaba lleno de todo tipo de cosas libros, mueble, botellas, jaulas, en fin. Parecía una gran bodega. La leona por fin apareció después de lo que creyeron una hora

Lucia terriblemente cansada y varios mechones de cabello escapaban de su improvisada coleta, no tenía la túnica o el suéter y llevaba la corbata floja con la camisa arremangas hasta los codos, gotas de sudor se encontraban en su rostro y le faltaba el aliento

-cansada-dijo divertida la ojigris mientras le pasaba una botella de agua y una toalla

-gracias-dijo apenas recupero el aliento y se secó el sudor de la frente-mi varita-pidió para arreglarse un poco

-espera-dijo una sorprendida Tracey-todo eso lo hiciste sin tu varita-

-si- admitió-Lu me la quito apenas llegue-informo lanzando hechizos sobre sus ropas -¿y bien que sucedió?-cuestiono tomando asiento junto a Luna

-La comadreja creo que se hizo en los pantalones-comento Blaise generando unas risas

-y McGonagall y otros profesores creen que estas en tus días-dijo Harry como si nada

¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendida y avergonzada la castaña

-Bueno Padma, le dijo eso a McGonagall y pareció funcionar puesto que no comento nada al respecto-intentaba explicarse el rubio ante las risas de los demás y el rostro avergonzado de Herms-así que con Harry dijimos lo mismo y los Profesores no cuestionaron nada-

-podría ser eso o tal vez, estuvieran cuestionándose, como sabían esa información-cuestiono divertida Pansy ante los rostros avergonzados de los leones, las chicas no pudieron evitar reírse, mientras los varones se mostraban con extrañas muecas ante lo que implicaba.

-prefiero no pensar en ESO-dijo avergonzado el azabache y los hombres lo apoyaron-mejor hablemos de otras cosas-

-bien-aceptaron

-alguien más tiene hambre-dijo desesperado Blaise

-ahora que lo mencionas-apoyo Neville

-el almuerzo ya habrá terminado-dijo Herms consultando su reloj

-y las cocinas están lejos-comento cansada Tracey

-tal vez-dijo Harry dándole una mirada a su de nuevo castaña amiga-¿tienes?-pregunto para desconcierto de todos y esta solo convoco su mochila en donde extrajo un pequeño bolsito rosa

-creo que aún quedan bastantes-comunico y la observaron rebuscar ahora en el pequeño bolsito

Y para asombro de algunos y reconocimiento de otros extrajo unas cuadradas cajas

-será mejor limpiar un poco-recomendó Luna y con un pase de varita la mesa donde se encontraba sentada quedo impecable y la leona deposito la cajas encima de la mesa

Los chicos cenaron tranquilos a excepción de los constantes reclamos de Blaise por no presentarle antes tan exquisita comida con el apoyo de Tracey y Theo.

-No que habías dejado ese vicio-reclamo Harry al ver a la chica encender un cigarro, el cual le quito

-al igual que tu-se burló sacando un nuevo cigarro-será mejor que tomes el tuyo-le dijo a Theo al percatarse que intentaba hacer lo de Harry, este resoplo molesto y tomo uno de los que la castaña le ofrecía y como siempre acerco su rostro al de la chica para encender su cigarrillo.

-Adoro los inventos muggles-dijo en un suspiro

-Herms, aun tienes mis cosas allí-dijo señalando el bolsito de la chica

-Si-admitió esta.

El chico lo tomo entre sus manos y empezó a buscar-aquí están-y saco unas reconocible botellas de licor muggle.

-Desde cuando tienes eso allí-demando saber

-recuerdas cuando robamos en aquella tienda durante la misión-la castaña asintió ante ese recuerdo-las metí cuando no me estabas viendo-admitió descaradamente, ante el ceño fruncido de la castaña amiga-alguien quiere-pregunto tratando de evitar el regaño

-yo…yo-exclamaba feliz el moreno ofreciendo su vaso

Le elegido lleno los vasos de todos las serpientes y Neville, se encontraba por llenar el de Luna cuando el carraspeo de la leona lo detuvo-Vamos Herms, Luna ya tiene 15 -alego

-sigo pensando que es demasiado joven -reclamo no muy convencida

-debo recordarte que tu iniciaste más temprano-se burló Neville ayudando a sus amigos

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? -dijo entrecerrando los ojos y ante el descuido de su amiga aprovecharon a servirle a Luna

-Alex-dijo simplemente encogiéndose en hombros

-esa hija de…. Me las va a pagar-decía entre dientes-que más -exigió saber

-no mucho, me conto de tus borracheras y cierta salida que hicieron cuando cumpliste 15-añadio divertido

-hablas del club nudista-dijo Harry intrigado

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-se alarmo la ojimiel

-cuando estábamos ya sabes …..escondidos…a veces hablabas entre sueños-comento avergonzado-y puede que haya visto entre tus recuerdo una que otra vez-añadió con un brillo travieso

-Harry- grito avergonzada

-y déjame decirte que no te creía tan traviesa-se burló antes de recibir un golpe de su amiga que le provocó una enorme carcajada

Los demás también se unieron a las risas

-es ese lugar donde Alex quería llevarnos-pregunto Pansy intrigada

-si-admitió avergonzada

-y que exactamente hacen allí-pregunto realmente curiosa Daphne

-puedo mostrarle los recuerdos de Herms si gustan-se ofreció Harry ante la fulmínate mirada de esta

-básicamente es como una especie de Bar, en donde los meseros y todo el personal que labora allí son chicos guapos vestidos escasamente-empezó a relatar -también ofrecen distintos Shows a lo largo de la noche en donde bailan y pues…se van quitando la ropa-las chicas se encontraban atentas -muchas de las clientas colocan billetes en las tangas o bóxer, para que estos se acerquen y les ofrezcan un baile privado dependiendo del monto - los ojos de las chicas brillaron cuando hizo mención de esto

-creo que sería interesante ir-dijo pensativamente Pansy

-sería bueno aprender algo de los muggles-apoyo Tracey

-deberíamos hablar con Alex-añadió Daphne ante la mirada molesta de su reciente novio

-¿Por qué dijiste que Sirius y Luck no debería ir? -pregunto curioso Theo pues había alcanzado a escuchar parte de la conversación sin querer

-Ales, Luck y Sirius me llevaron ese lugar antes de entrar a nuestro 4 año, era una especie de regalo adelantado-explico-ese día nos pusimos realmente ebrios y recuerdo que esos dos se subieron al escenario a bailar, intente detenerlos pero Alex les pago a unos chicos para que me detuvieran-su cara se volvió de un rojo intenso al recordar la forma en que aquello sexys chicos la detuvieron y los demás pudieron hacerse una idea de lo sucedido, además de que las risas del ojiverde no ayudaban-los chicos se animaron bastante, que las cosas empezaron calentarse en el lugar-relataba- la dueña del local era una amiga de Luck y estaba tan agradecida ante el Show que ambos montaron, que enviaba montones de bebidas para que estos siguieran animando el lugar -y decidió pasar por alto los lindo meseros que se acercaban a servirles-al final de la noche, estábamos lo suficientemente ebrios que nunca supimos cómo llegamos a casa y los chico tenían montones de billete en lugares que prefiero no mencionar-

Cuando termino el relato tuvo que espera más de 15 minutos a que estos por fin se tranquilizaran

-creí que era un lugar solo de mujeres-dijo Blaise entre risa-algo así como una especie de burdel masculino

-lo es-admitió- solo que los hombre no usan trajes y esas cosas-lo pensó un segundo antes de explicar los trajes que solían llevarse en ese tipo de lugares

-definitivamente me iré con Alex, cuando regresemos de vacaciones-sentencio alegre Pansy

-solo no dejen que papa se entere -recomendó

\- ¿Por qué tío Ted no debe enterarse? -pregunto Luna

-papa es muy celoso y sobreprotector, si se entera que irán a ver a chicos en escasa ropa no las dejara poner un pie fuera de la casa-le informo-con Dora tuvimos que escaparnos por la ventana cuando fuimos a un antro (disco, bar, boliche)

-creo que debería hablar con el tío Ted-dijo Neville pensativo

-creme cariño, no querrás hacer eso-amenazo su novia y este le dio una sonrisa boba ante el apodo

-ya se pusieron de melosos-bufo Tracey

-consíganse un cuarto-recomendó Zabini.

La noche siguió entra anécdotas de los chicos y las botellas que el pelinegro tenia e incluso le pidió a Dobby trae unas cuantas más y el emocionado elfo no tardo en cumplir dicho pedido y trajo más de lo esperado junto con otros bocadillos

Los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las montañas de cosas apiladas y una adormilada Luna se levantada del cómodo pecho de Nott y miro a su alrededor

Neville y Daphne se encontraban abrazados durmiendo en un sofá, Tracey se encontraba en otro más, en una extraña posición. Blaise yacía acostado semidesnudo en la mesa, Harry y Pansy se encontraban dormido bajo esta, con Pansy encima de Harry y por ultimo Herms y Draco se encontraban en el suelo muy cerca uno del otro, Draco abrazaba por atrás a Hermione y esta se aferraba su brazo depositado a su cintura

-buenos días -saludo Theo rascándose la cabeza. Había despertado cuando sintió un calor faltante entre sus brazos

-buenos días-devolvió el saludo- ¿crees que debamos levantarlos? -pregunto señalando a sus amigos

-nah…déjalos dormir, total ya nos hemos perdido las clases de la mañana-dijo antes de volverse a acostar y dormirse

La ojigris se lo pensó un momento y volvió a recostarse a un lado del chico y su visión volvió a oscurecerse

El grito que les sonó a una maldición proveniente de Pansy los despertó a todos

Luna levanto su cabeza nuevamente desde el pecho de Nott y se preguntó seriamente como volvió a terminar allí.

Pansy tenía las manos sujetando su cabeza aun encima de Harry que la miraba con los ojos sorprendidos ante tan comprometedora posición

Tracey se burlaba sentada en el sofá y Blaise se encontraba aferrado a la mesa gritando que alguien había atacado del colegio

Hermione estaba convenientemente lejos de un sonrojado platinado y al parecer ella no se encontraba mejor

Los únicos que parecían estar bien, eran unos acaramelados Neville y Daphne que continuaban abrazado en el sofá de 3 piezas

-para de gritar Blaise-dijo enfadado el castaño-nadie está atacando, fue Pansy que se golpeó la cabeza-aclaro-y hasta cuando piensas estar encima de Potter-añadió burlón

Esta se apartó lo más rápido y cuidadosamente posible

-Longbottom será mejor que pongas esas manos donde pueda verlas-amenazo el ojigris y su castaño amigo lo apoyo

-alguien sabe qué hora es-pregunto una adormilada Luna

Con un tempus lanzado de la varita de Tracey les anuncio que eran las 6 de la tarde

-¿Qué?-exclamo una asustada Hermione, genial se había perdió todas las clases en dos días-no puedo creerlo-dijo llevándose las manos a la cara en señal de frustración-por qué se nos ocurrió beber en jueves

-anoche parecía una buena idea-admitió divertido Blaise- deberíamos hacerlo más seguido-sugirió contento-parece acercar demasiado a las personas-dijo mirando traviesamente a ambos azabaches, aun recostado boca abajo en la mesa con sus manos en su barbilla

-Creo que lo mejor es tomar un buen baño e irnos a cenar-anuncio la leona y se dirigió a una de las puertas que había aparecido segundos atrás

Luna se encogió de hombros antes de seguirla

Zabini intento ir tras ellas pero la voz cargada de amenazas de un posible sufrimiento por parte Neville y Harry, lo hizo desviarse y tomar la puerta de la derecha

Las chicas se rieron de su intento antes de desparecer por la misma puerta de las hermanas de rubio

Una vez que estuvieron listos y arreglados con sus nuevas ropas (proporcionadas por Dobby y Winky) se encaminaron al gran comedor para tomar su cena

Le Gran comedor se quedó en silencio, para nadie había pasado desapercibido la ausencia de tan numeroso grupo y fue una sorpresa verlos entrar juntos

Ronald los miraba furioso desde su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor

Los chicos se despidieron antes de dirigirse a sus respectivas mesas a cenar

-¿Dónde se habían metido?-pregunto intrigado Dean cuando tomaron asiento

-McGonagall casi se vuelve loca pensando que andaban en una de sus aventuras-señalo divertido Seamus-La hubieran visto-y se rio junto a los demás -leones que habían presenciado el estado de su jefe de casa

-Peter me ha dicho que necesita hablar con nosotros-les comunico Ginny aun divertida ante lo dicho por su compañero-me alegra ver que arreglaron las cosas-les indico con una amable sonrisa

-a nosotros igual-contesto Harry por ambos-

-¿Sabes de qué se trata? -pregunto intrigada la castaña

-supongo que es por Ron-admitió avergonzada-Peter y Demelza no van a pasar por alto lo que sucedió ayer y he escuchado rumores que los líderes de ambas casas, han reclamado por los ataques de Ron

-hoy ataco a un par de Hufflepuff ´s y unas Ravenclaw´s por que hablaban con un Slytherin´s-comento por lo bajo Dean

-hay un par de personas que están siguiendo a Ron e incluso lo ayudan-compartió Seamus en el mismo todo

-y eso ha puesto a los líderes furiosos-afirmo Ginny-creo que de esta no se salva ese imbécil-dijo con rabia

Los chicos asintieron ante la información y continuaron cenando

Solo hasta que la comida desapareció Peter y Demelza hicieron acto de presencia

-chicos-saludaron-supongo que Ginny ya les habrá informado-estos asintieron -bien entonces necesitamos que nos acompañen

Los cuatro se pararon de sus respectivos lugares y siguieron a sus líderes, llegaron a una estatua cerca de los baños de chicas del segundo piso y con un pase de varita observaron con asombro como se movió dejando ver una puerta por la que ingresaron

-lamentamos la tardanza-se disculparon apenas llegaron

-no importa aún estamos esperando a los Slytherin's-anuncio Anthony Rickett actual líder de los tejones

Los chicos se fijaron entonces en el lugar, era un amplio salón con una largada mesa en forma de U, estaba decorada en tonos neutros con las banderas de las distintas casas adornándola, había unas cuantas fotos también en el lugar

-¿qué es este lugar?- no pudo evitar cuestionar la castaña-

-la Sala de las cuatro casa-le informo Demelza-aquí se reúnen los líderes y premios anuales para discutir los problemas entre las casa

-jamás había escuchado de este lugar-admitió Harry

-por supuesto- dijo Peter-ustedes están aquí por una ocasión especial

-¿que son esas fotos?-pregunto Ginny señalando el muro con distintos marcos

-son las fotos de los líderes que han hecho historia por Hogwarts-contesto Roger Davis

Los chicos se acercaron más a contemplar las fotos

-mira Harry tus padres-dijo feliz la castaña señalando a los padres del pelinegro-también está tu padre Neville-le comunico al rubio que se acercó a la foto de su padre

-sus padres fueron lideres ejemplares y el orgullo de Gryffindor -informo Peter. Ambos chicos contemplaban orgullosos a sus padres que los saludaban desde sus marcos

-¿porque hay una foto de los gemelos? -pregunto curiosa Ginny- ¿no se supone que solo hay un líder?

-tus hermanos lograban engañar a todos y nunca descubrimos quien era el que se presentaba a las reuniones-comento divertida Demelza-legalmente Fred era el líder, pero siempre cambiaban de lugar y cuando se fueron con esa entrada triunfal los demás líderes decidieron incluir a ambos. –

El ruido de la puerta siendo abierta los saco de sus pensamientos

Los Slytherin acaban de aparecer con Malfoy y compañía.

-creo que ahora estamos todos -anuncio Tamsin Applebee

Entonces los chicos se percataron que la sala se encontraba llena con los líderes, príncipes, princesas y premios anuales de las distintas casas

En la sala se encontraban un total de 27 personas

Se encontraban Tamsin Applebee líder de Hufflepuff junto a Anthony Rickett a lado de estos se encontraban Zacharias Smith, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones y Hanna Abbott como príncipes

Por parte de Ravenclaw's tenía de líderes a el premio anual Roger Davis y Helena Dawlish, que a la vez eran los príncipes de Ravenclaw y junto a ellos Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil y por ultimo Luna Lovegood

De Slytherin tenían a Lucinda Vanity como líder y premio anual y Graham Montague, a sus lados se encontraba Theo, Daphne, Malfoy y Pansy como príncipes

Por ultimo Peter Rowle y Demelza Robbins como líderes Hermione, Harry Neville y Ginny como príncipes

-empezaremos con la presentación de los sucesores-anuncio Lucinda la premio anual-comenzaremos con los Slytherin

-Los siguientes líderes de Slytherin serán Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass-anuncio Montague hubo un leve murmullo por la sorpresiva elección de las serpientes, pero fue cayado enseguida cuando la líder de Hufflepuff se levantó a anunciar a los suyos

-los Hufflepuff hemos elegido Zacharias Smith y Susan Bones-dijo feliz Tamsin Applebee

-los de Ravenclaw serán Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil – anuncio Helena Dawlish

-por último la casa de los leones ha elegido a Neville Longbottom y a Hermione Granger-dijo orgulloso Peter, pues confiaba plenamente en ambos chico.

El anuncio de Neville fue aún más sorpresivo que los Slytherin's, pues todos apostaban que sería el salvador del mundo mágico quien ocupara el lugar

-pasando al tema principal- tomo la palabra Roger -el motivo de esta reunión es el constante ataque de los estudiantes liderados por Ronald Weasley en contra de los Slytherin y otros compañeros

-como sabrán, ayer recibimos las quejas de distintitos estudiante siendo atacado por este grupo, únicamente por que hablaron con algunos miembros de mi casa-continuo Vanity quien a pesar de todo se mostraba seria sin dejar salir sus emociones-

-eso es inconcebible -apoyo Helena Dawlish-es injusto que por tratar de entablar una simple platica, seas atacado por gente que simplemente tiene una alta intolerancia a los demás

-es por eso que la reunión ha sido convocada anuncio el premio anual-desde hace siglos no se veía una convivencia entre dos de las casas rivales-comento alegre observando a Neville y Daphne –

-es un orgullo para nuestra generación que la unión de las casas sea algo que se pueda lograr-dijo ahora Lucinda-y agradecemos profundamente a quienes han hecho estos posible-dijo observando a gradecida a cierta leona y Águila-pero ahora no radica en nosotros-

-nuestra casa se disculpa por los problemas que nuestro miembro ha causado-se disculpó un avergonzado Rowle-nos aseguraremos de tomar la medidas necesarias para que esto no sucede

-no te disculpe Rowle, pues nuestros miembros también se han visto involucrados-apoyo el líder de las águilas

-y comprendemos que a veces esto está fuera de las manos-siguió Anthony Rickett -pues nuestro tejones también han apoyado esa causa si sentido

-es por eso que nos reunimos hoy aquí -anuncio Roger-sabemos que no es culpa de nadie, pero nosotros como líderes y representantes de nuestras casas, debemos hacer lo posible para cambiar eso

-los estudiantes temen ser atacados por este grupo y nuestro deber es proteger a los estudiantes y hacerles ver que no está mal la convivencia entre casa

-los Slytherin comenzaron invitando a su mesa a Granger y Lovegood -comento alegre Tamsin-ahora es nuestro turno de dar el siguiente paso

-es por eso por lo que hemos reunido a todos aquí hoy -aclaro Helena

-todo lo que hagan será seguido entre los miembros de su casa -comenzó Graham- y utilizaremos esto para contraatacar a este grupo de extremistas

-Cuando los usted comiencen a moverse-inicio Rickett

-los demás nos seguirán-completo Luna- unos pocos no hacen la diferencia, pero la cosa cambia cuando somos muchos

-Exacto Luna-dijo feliz su líder- es por eso por lo que necesitamos su ayuda, aunque ellos quieran, no pueden atacar a todo el colegio, nosotros no lo permitiremos y los profesores tampoco

-cuenten conmigo -aseguro Harry

-nos unimos-dijo el rubio por sus hermanas

-nosotros también-apoyaron los Hufflepuff

-estamos dentro-dijeron los Ravenclaw

-Slytherin estará unida-anuncio Malfoy

Los premios anules no pudieron mostrarse más alegres, parece que por fin Hogwarts vería la unión entre las casas

¿Cómo andan? Esta vez sí les traje capitulo nuevo, ¿Qué tal les ha parecido?

Como saben agradezco a todos los que siguen y comentan la historia y les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos

Luna White 29.- hola y bienvenida, pues parece que nuestro Theo no se queda atrás ¿cierto? Y si Harry ya empieza a regresar con nuestra hermi. Saludos

Diva.- buena pregunta mmmmm posiblemente y acertaste, aunque parece que ya agoto la paciencia de Hermione ¿no crees? , saludos

Tsune.- bienvenidoooooooooooo jajaja, lo bueno es que tenías para leer, me alegra que te guste y creo que todos necesitamos un poco de drama, saludos

Marisol.- ¿tú crees? Draquito por fin se está fijando en la leona y parece que Theo está avanzando jaja, lo de Harry y Hermione igual se anda solucionando, y bueno las chicas tienen que proteger a su hermano jaja, saludos.

Dama.- si lo sé, me di mi tiempo, pero al fin tenemos una y las serpientes tienen una extraña forma de ayudar ¿no crees? Saludos

Ale.-me alegra que te encuentres tan feliz, bueno una serpiente nunca desiste de lo que desea ¿no? Lo de las demás parejas aun no las decido pero es probable, lo de los señores Longbottom mmm no me había puesto a pensar un posible encuentro, creo que sería interesante, lo de Nott y Rolf mmmm aún tengo un par de dudad sobre quien se va a quedar con luna, y Malfoy apenas va reaccionando el chico y se empieza a fijar más en Hermione y creo que si le dará más de un dolor de cabeza. Con una Black todo es posible, saludos

Emy.- parece que ya están avanzando e intentare traer un poco más de esta parejita. Saludos

Sara.- gracias y saludos

Creatures.- gracias y si Harry va reaccionando, saludos

Pauli}.- tranqui todo a su tiempo, por supuesto Hermione valoraba demasiado su amistad con Harry para dejarla de lado y Ron él siempre va a ser Ron, el pobre de Theo va a sufrir cuando se entere de lo de luna y Rolf, pero también le está echando ganas y si me imagino que todas quisieran encontrarlo así jaja, saludos

Lila me alegra que te haya divertido y si nuestro Draco anda pensando demás, y si, si un sly lo desea un Sly lo consigue (eso espero), y una disculpa por los retrasos y por ilusionarlos cada miércoles que no subo , saludos

Lore.- gracias y tranqui hoy también hubo un poquito de dramione, y gracia a ustedes por apoyarme y animarme con sus comentarios. Saludos

Alex.- de nada, me alegra que les guste y gracias a ustedes por comentar, saludos

Albus Potter.- hola y bienvenido/a. si Harry no podía desperdiciar una amistad como la de Hermione y fue una de las ultimas Fleamont y al igual que los Prewett son antiguas realmente casi todos los sangre pura están emparentados. saludos

Megara.- me alegra que la hayas retomado y disculpa aceptada, , me alegra que te fuste saludos y que se tomen la molestia de dejarme un lindo review saludos

Cali.- esperemos que esto no lo lea tu marido jaja y coincidimos en varias parejas. Saludos igual.

Bien chicos y chicas he visto mucho en los comentarios sus pedidos con las parejas así que me gustaría saber con quién les gustaría que quedaran más, ya tenemos el dramione y el nevXdaphne, espero sus comentario. saludos


	21. Chapter 21-Uniones, Reuniones y Charlas

**Bueno ya conocen el potterverso.**

 _-Slytherin estará unida-anuncio Malfoy_

Los premios anules no pudieron mostrarse más alegres, parece que por fin Hogwarts vería la unión entre las casas

Se quedaron un rato más planeando las posibles acciones a tomar y los futuros planes y dos horas después se retiraron cansado, pero sumamente satisfechos de la reunión

Hogwarts sábado 17 de febrero del 1996 10:25 am

El contingente de premios anuales, líderes y príncipes, se encontraba en las puertas de gran comedor haciendo una entrada espectacular y a pesar de ser sábado, los chicos llevaban ropa haciendo alarde a los colores de su casa

Entraron siendo dirigidos por los premios anuales y se dispersaron en las distintas mesas para su sorpresa observaron que muchos de ellos no tomaban sus respectivas mesas

Ronald se levantó furiosa al ver a Malfoy y Greengrass tomar asiento junto Hermione y Neville en la mesa de Gryffindor

-¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo par de sucias serpientes? -su grito se escuchó por todo el comedor

-Weasley ¡calla y siéntate! -le grito Peter desde su lugar en la mesa de las serpientes

-¡pero que creen que están haciendo allí!-siguió al ver en su dirección-¡Harry¡-grito al identificar a su amigo a lado de su líder

-no creo que debe explicarte nada-le bramo el séptimo

-Profesores no van a hacer nada-cuestiono en su dirección y vio con agrado a Snape tomar la palabra

-20 puntos menos al señor Weasley por insultar a un compañero-anunci, para gran pesar del chico y molestia de los miembros de su casa que empezaron a gritarle por hacerle perder más puntos a la casa

Los demás estudiante observaron sorprendidos que ninguno de los profesores parecía importarle el hecho de los cambios de mesa, así que alegremente comenzaron a cambiarse entre las distintas mesas

Theo vio con enojo ver a Scamander sentarse en la mesa de Ravenclaw junto a Luna. Y Parvati conversaba alegremente con su hermana en la mesa de Hufflepuff

Ronald y sus demás compinches observan con molestia la escena y salieron furiosos del comedor

El contingente de representantes observo alegremente la salida de esos chicos

-parece que conseguimos una victoria-dijo orgulloso Graham en su mesa

-pero no la guerra-admitió Rowle

-pero una victoria es una victoria- dijo no perdiendo su entusiasmo-y las victorias hay que celebrarlas -dijo tomando su copa-así que ¡SALUD!-exclamo alegre

-¡SALUD!-le siguió Peter con una sonrisa antes de chocar su copa

-¡SALUD!-festejaron los demás miembros de la casa y las otras dos no tardaron en seguirle

-¿entonces qué? Granger-dijo divertido el platinado frente a la castaña, la vio tomar su copa y sonrió

Los leones estaban atentos a la futura líder de su casa y observaron con asombro levantar su copa para brindar con el que se le consideraba años atrás como su peor enemigo

-¡SALUD!-exclamaron los dos alegres y los leones rugieron alegres

El desayuno fue el más memorable que se halla en hecho en Hogwarts, se veía a estudiantes platicar animadamente y muchos habían cambiado de mesa y los que se quedaban le daban alegres bienvenidas a los recién llegados, no había distinción alguna y el ambiente que se respiraba era alegre y tranquilo como debería de ser

La leona se dirigía al despacho del jefe de la casa de las serpientes, puesto que tenía una reunión importante con su amiga pelirroja y sabía que si no llevaba al profesor no pasaría ni 5 minutos para que la tuviera en el colegio intentando matar a su profesor de pociones

Toco la puerta y espero pacientemente que la voz del pocionista le indicara entra lo cual no le tomo mucho tiempo

-Llega puntual-fue el saludo que recibió-andando-dijo dándole un poco de polvos flu-supongo que iremos primero a casa de los Black

-así es, profesor-otorgo

-entendido- y observo a su alumna desaparecer entre las llamas de su chimenea, suspiro profundamente antes de desaparecer.

Cuando llego a la mansión Black, ambas mujeres lo esperaban con las manos en las caderas

-por merlín Severus, al menos te hubieras esforzado en lucir presentable-Regaño la mayor de las hermanas

-estas a punto de conocer a tus suegros y vienes de esa manera-le siguió su hermana

-no veo nada malo en mi túnica-gruño

-¡por circe!, esa túnica ha visto mejores días-reclamo la castaña-además, no puedes presentarte vestido así en el mundo muggle-continuo-Kreacher-llamo al elfo-esta lista la habitación que pedimos

-Así es ama-comunico el elfo

-Excelente, vamos Severus-guio Andrómeda

-no creo que sea necesario-trato de escapar

-claro que es necesario-exclamo Narcisa- no dejare que te presentes de esa manera-aseguro decidida-ahorra deja de parlotear y síguenos -y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo- _Petrificus Totalus-_ lanzo al inesperado pocionista que trataba de escapar por la chimenea

-debiste venir por las buenas Sevi-le dijo Andy con un malvado brillo en los ojos y enseguida lanzo un hechizo para levitar el cuerpo de su ex-compañero de casa

-¿crees que debamos ayudarlo?-pregunto la ojimiel desde la pequeña grieta en la puerta semiabierta de una de las habitaciones

-hazlo tú, acabas de ver ese brillo en los ojos de tu madre y Narcisa-contesto un temeroso Sirius escondido junto a su ahijada-eso no va a resultar nada bueno-y cerró la puerta por completo acallando los gritos de su enemigo de la infancia-¿quién quiere helado?-exclamo ahora más alegre- y los valerosos leones, desaparecieron rumbo a la cocina ignorando los gritos de ayuda de la pobre alma que había caído en manos de las Black´s

Padrino y ahijada se encontraban jugando su 20° partida de video juegos en la sala de la mansión Black, habían tenido que insonorizar el lugar debido a los constantes gritos de las serpientes

-te he ganado de nuevo-se jacto alegre la castaña

-es por qué haces trampa- se quejó el ojigris

-admite tu derrota pulgas-se burlo

-Que no tengo pulgas-dijo molesto-una partida más

-espera, Lyra ha despertado -y ambos se dirigieron al pequeño cunero que habían traído hace 2 horas atrás -hola pequeña-saludo a la hermosa rubia que la veía con sus enormes ojos grises-azulados y la cargo entre sus brazos-parece que alguien tiene hambre dijo al escucharla quejarse-y rápidamente consiguió una mamila de la cocina y la coloco en la boca de la pequeña que comía rápidamente

-¿crees que sea buen padre?-pregunto el animago de repente, confesando su mayor miedo

-serás el mejor-aseguro la chica desviando la mirada de la pequeña beba

-pero y si hago algo mal-

-todos cometemos errores Sirius y no todos nacen sabiendo ser padres-le dijo-hay algunos que incluso después de eso nunca aprende -dijo recordando a sus propios padres

-no quiero ser como nuestros padres-aseguro

-sé que no lo serás-lo reconforto-sé que no le harás pasar a tus hijos lo que ambos sufrimos-continúo sacando el aire de la pequeña y arrullándola posteriormente-y siempre estaré allí para patearte si eso sucede-le dijo divertida

-sé que lo harás- respondió más animado- dame a esa pequeña, necesito practicar así Marle, no me regañara-dijo quitándole de los brazos a la rubia y se sentó en uno de los sofás haciendo cara graciosas para hacer reír a su sobrina

Sirius agradeció estar sentado cuando por la puerta entraron un muy cambiado Snape tras unas orgullosas hermanas Black's

El profesor Snape estaba lejos de ser el murciélago de las mazmorras, debía admitir que las su madre y Narcisa habían hecho un excelente trabajo (pd. Busquen a Alan con barba e imagínenla sin ella)

El característico cabello largo y grasiento, se había convertido en un más corto y brillante, su rostro a pesar de la mueca de molestia y fastidio, lucia más joven y sin un par de arrugas, que dejaban a la vista su suave piel, pero sin duda uno de los mayores cambios estaba en su apariencia había dejado atrás esa lúgubre túnica negra, para ser sustituida con un traje azul marino con una camisa azul más claro y sin la corbata dejando los 2 primeros botones sueltos, esto acompañado con unos lustrosos zapatos cafés y cinturón a juego, los gemelos en forma de serpientes brillaban en su manga

\- ¿y qué les parece? -pregunto a los leones, que aún no salían de su asombro ante tan radical cambio

-creo que a Alex le agradara-comento la chica cuando por fin encontró las palabras

-si no hubiera escuchado los gritos, pensaría que lo cambiaron-comento divertido-pero viendo esa mirada asesina sé que no lo hicieron

-creo que lo mejor es marcharnos-apuro la chica para evitar cualquier posible disputa entre ambos y se dirigió apresuradamente con las hermanas y el profesor a la salida. Sirius se quedaría a cuidar a la pequeña Malfoy

El camino al hospital fue tenso a pesar de la constante charla de las hermanas en la que profesor y estudiante se limitaban a contestar con monosílabos.

Cuando llegaron al consultorio de su amiga, se percataron que dentro se encontraba su familia y la pelirroja miraba sorprendida el cambio del pocionista

-buenas tardes-saludaron educadas ambas damas y el profesor solo gruño el saludo a un enfadado

-Buenas tardes-respondieron los Wilson

-hola tío Mike, tía Ally, Jake, Alex -saludo

-Hermione- saludaron alegres

La chica decidió hacer las presentaciones

-Él es el profesor Severus Snape y las damas son…

-Andrómeda Tonks y ella es mi Hermana Narcisa Malfoy-tomo la palabra-Somos una especie de hermanas para Severus, un placer

-el placer es nuestro-dijo el patriarca-Soy Michael Wilson y ella es mi esposa Allyson -se presentó- aquel es mi hijo menor Jake, desgraciadamente mi hijo mayor no pudo venir y pues ya conocen a mi hija Alex

-por supuesto una encantadora señorita-alago Narcisa-Lamentamos encontrarnos en esta situación, hubiéramos deseado conocerlos en una cena o un almuerzo

-No se preocupen-resto importancia la pelirroja madre de Alex-entendemos que la situación resulto ser inesperada, incluso también para ellos-dijo mirando a su hija reprobatoriamente

-ya hemos hablado de esto-se defendió y se cruzó de brazos infantilmente

-bueno, bueno-calmo el castaño padre- porque no mejor tomamos asiento y continuamos más calmados-ofreció y enseguida todos se sentaron-y bien muchacho ¿a qué te dedicas? -inicio

-Soy Profesor de pociones en el colegio Hogwarts- respondió

-Hermione también me ha comentado que incluso eres investigador y creados de hechizos y pociones-comento su suegra

-así es-dijo, mirando intrigado a la castaña que se encogió ante su mirada

-Él es también el heredero de los Prince, aunque aún no ha reclamado su título-señalo la señora Malfoy con el ceño fruncido, ese era un tema demás comentado entre ambos y que aun causaba molestia en el profesor

-así que un futuro Lord-cometo divertido Mike- ¿y por qué no has reclamado tu título muchacho?-pregunto intrigado

-la política no es lo mío- respondió secamente

-ya veo-y no siguió ahondando en el tema al ver su molestia- y dime que piensas hacer con mi hija

-papa ya hemos….

-lo sé, cariño-corto su padre-pero una cosa es lo que tú digas y otra es lo que el padre de tu hijo quiera, te recuerdo que es responsabilidad de ambos-regaño

-me hare responsable -aseguro-incluso le he pedido a la señorita que se case conmigo, pero se negó-informo frunciendo el ceño

-ya te dije que no estoy dispuesta a atar mi vida a alguien que no amo-reclamo molesta, por haberla acusado a sus padres, que la miraban molestos ante la nueva información

-ciertamente reconozco que mi hija es un poco cabezota-tomo la palabra su madre ante el ceño fruncido de su hija por la palabra utilizada-pero desgraciadamente no podemos obligarla a nada-acepto-aunque es muy responsable de su parte la proposición

-quiero que mi hijo tenga lo mejor-sentencio-y ya hemos acordado que se me permitirá pasar tiempo con el cuándo lo desee y cuando sea mayor poder tenerlo conmigo en algunas ocasiones-informo-los padres y las "hermanas" asintieron ante el acuerdo-además pienso pasarle una pensión para sus gastos-eso no lo habían acordado, pero no pensaba negarse

-Me parece razonable-acepto el padre- y me alegro que mi hija haya encontrado a una persona con los pies en la tierra

La pelirroja aún seguía refunfuñado con los brazos cruzados sobre su ya sobresaliente vientre

-que les parece si mejor pasamos a conocer a mi futuro sobrino-sugirió Jack, presintiendo que en cualquier momento su temperamental hermana estallaría

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo ante la propuesta y la pelirroja se levantó para ir a cambiarse, regreso momentos después y se acostó en la camilla que sus padres habían preparado

Michael y Allyson Wilson al igual que sus hijos, eran Doctores que habían trabajado con los abuelos de Hermione hace mucho, eran excelentes en sus trabajos, el Tío Mike como Hermione llamaba era un especialista en cardiología mientras su esposa era una afamada ginecóloga.

Una vez que ambos prepararon los equipos y la tía Ally comenzó a buscar a su querido nieto en el vientre de su hija, lo localizo enseguida pero algo dentro le hizo fruncir el ceño confundida

-Mike puede subirle el volumen-pidió a su esposo, que enseguida acato la orden y un extraño sonido salió, se supone que deberían escuchar el latido de su corazón y el doctor miro la pantalla reconociendo el sonido

-¿qué sucede?-no pudo evitar preguntar la próxima madre ante las caras preocupadas de sus progenitores

Los demás también se encontraban angustiados

-por qué no lo vez tu misma-dijeron ahora con unas sonrisas alegres y movieron la pantalla para que estuviera a disposición de su hija

Alex comenzó a buscar desesperada a su futura hija, solo para caer en la camilla sorprendida, cuando descubrió los que sus papas habían visto

-son tres-murmuro la leona sorprendida mirando sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla

-¿qué sucede Hermione? ¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunto su madre angustiada

-¿Señorita Granger? -apuro el profesor en la misma situación

-son tres -volvió a decir esta vez un poco más fuerte

-¿Qué?-exclamo confundido

-Qué me hiciste tres hijos, TU pedazo de …..-y antes que alguien lo pudiera evitar se abalanzo al profesor con todo y bata y lo derribo en suelo, mientras comenzaba a golpearlo por toda la cara

-qué te parece cariño tendremos tres nietos-decía feliz la futura abuela, mientras veía anhelante el vientre de su hija, que se encontraba encima del porcionista con las piernas en los costado y golpeando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, mientras lloraba y le reclamaba al pobre hombre que había alcanzado a cubrirse la cara con una mano, mientras la otra la tenía en la cintura de la pelirroja protegiéndola

Jake se encontraba riéndose de la situación de su hermana y su cuñado. Mientras las hermanas Black platicaban cómodamente sobre reuniones infantiles y cosas de bebes, el matrimonio Wilson no tardo en unírseles.

Hermione suspiro y se encogió en hombros y tomo asiento junto a Jake.

-hola linda-saludo

-parece estar divirtiéndote-señalo

-vamos no me dirás que no te resulta divertido-la codeo-parece que fue ayer, cuando mi hermana le gritaba a mi madre que ella decidiría cuando tener una relación e hijos-recordó-mírala ahora, apunto de matar al futuro padre de sus trillizos a golpes-y dejo escapar otra carcajada que la castaña acompaño

-yo que tu debería preocuparme-le dijo cuándo se hubieron calmado-tu madre no tardara en exigirles a ti y a Jr.

-por ahora estoy a salvo-dijo aliviado-mama comenzara por Mike Jr. Y estará lo suficientemente entretenida con sus futuros nietos, así que tendré un par de años más, antes que comience a acosarme

\- ¿crees que debamos detenerlos? –

-no, Alex no tiene su varita-dijo así que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos

El camino de regreso fue más tranquilo, las hermanas se encontraban preparando la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en la mansión, el siguiente fin de semana con los padres de la pelirroja, mientras el pocionista se mantenía murmurando cosas enfadado

Severus jamás se había sentido sumamente frustrado, ni siquiera el viejo loco de Dumbledore y todos sus planes habían conseguido ponerlo en ese estado

Quien se creía esa pelirroja orgullosa, había rechazado por tercera vez su propuesta de matrimonio, y el profesor resoplo furioso por merlín iban tener tres hijos.

¡TRES¡

Uno no era inconveniente, pero no quería pensar que haría con tres y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla a su suerte, tenía tanta responsabilidad como ella, pero ella no parecía pensar lo mismo y aquello lo frustraba enormemente

El ruido del motor apagándose lo saco de sus pensamientos

Se bajaron de auto y se dirigieron hacia la casa de su enemigo de la infancia

Lo que hacía por sus hijos-pensaba en un suspiro

Dentro los esperaba impaciente Sirius con la pequeña Lyra en brazos, que se alegró al ver a su madre y acamaba atención

-¿y qué tal le fue?-preguntó Sirius entregando a la impaciente bebe a su madre

-Fantástico-comento alegre Andrómeda- Severus tendrá trillizos

-Wow- exclamo sorprendido y estaba decir algo, pero la mirada de las mujeres le indico que si no quería dormir en el patio, era mejor que se tragara sus palabras y en su lugar solo dijo-Felicidades-

-Gracias-respondió distraído, en sus pensamiento sobre pequeños niños corriendo a su alrededor, niños llorando, niños manchados con comida, niños..niños…NIÑOS.

Por los calzones de Merlín seria PADRE, aquello le cayó con un balde de agua

Suspiro audiblemente sentándose en un sillón y llevando sus manos a la cabeza despeinando más su ahora suave cabellera

Los demás se miraron entre sí, preguntándose silenciosamente que le habría sucedido pues solo hace 5 minutos despotricaba contra la madre de sus futuros herederos

Fue Sirius que se percató la profunda mirada que le dedicaba en su brazo izquierdo y con un suspiro se dirigió a su una pequeño mueble donde guardaba sus licores y lleno dos vasos al tope de wiskey de fuego

-Ten- le entrego el vaso ante un desconcertado Severus, quien dudo un poco, pero lo acepto

El líquido bajo por su garganta y no pudo sentirse más aliviado

-se lo que estás pensando-le dijo mientras miraba distraídamente su brazo, el profesor encarno un ceja intrigado-hace un par de horas yo pensaba lo mismo que tu-siguió-¿seré un buen padre? ¿Qué le enseñare a mi hijo? ¿Qué pensaran de mí? -hablaba distraídamente.

Las mujeres hacen un tiempo habían salido de la habitación presintiendo que se trataba de una plática de hombres

-tú no tienes la marca-le señalo amargamente

-pero tengo un historial en Azcaban- respondió amargamente- y aunque sé que fui absuelto -continuo al ver que iba a reclamar-eso no quita que me hallan encerrado y que algunas personas me señalen como un posible peligro-tomo el resto del contenido de un solo trago y rellenó su vaso, le ofreció lo mismo a su antiguo compañero que movió su cabeza afirmativamente-el que sea un Black no ayuda mucho

-al menos tu no tendrás 3 hijos-no sabía porque lo estaba reconfortando

-eso es cierto-otorgo divertido -Pero aún tengo mucho que hacer para reivindicar el nombre de mi familia-añadió cansado, pasaron unos minutos en silencio antes que se atreviera a volver a hablar-Severus, yo quisiera disculparme por mi comportamiento en el pasado- pudo ver claramente como el pocionista se tensó ante la mención de sus épocas escolares-sé que fui un arrogante y un cretino y casi te mate-el adulto recordaba que casi perdió una amistad por su broma sin sentido-pero enserio me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice

El heredero de los Prince no sabía que decir o hacer, por años le guardo rencor a la persona que estaba frente a él y sus amigos. Pero ahora está ante el luciendo verdaderamente arrepentido-creo que aceptare tu disculpa Black-dijo por fin

-gracias-respondió

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio tomando sus bebidas

-suéltalo-le dijo al ver las constantes miradas del animago en su persona

-es enserio como diablos, le hiciste para tener tres hijos-ese tema aun le seguía sorprendiendo

Snape estaba a punto de mandarlo con todo y disculpas a la mierda, cuando se dio cuenta del tono del perro, no era ofensivo más bien era curioso y con algo de diversión

-que te puedo decir-respondió-tengo buena puntería-se burló y soltó una alegre carcajada que fue acompañada segundos después

Las mujeres suspiraron aliviadas cuando escucharon las risas de ambos. Al parecer habían arreglado las cosas pensaron mientras tomaban él te.

Cuando regresaron al colegio la cena estaba a punto de ser servida, así que sin más se dirigieron al gran comedor

A Severus no sabría decirle que lo motivo a aparecerse en plena cena con un traje muggle y con su nueva apariencia, el culpaba a los tragos de whiskey que tomo antes de venir, por lo que ignorando todas las miradas de estudiantes y profesores por igual, tomo su asiento y se dispuso a comer.

Era una suerte que al menos se hubiera curado los golpes

Por otro lado, Hermione se acercaba a la mesa de las águilas donde sus amigos la esperaban

-realmente, no quieren saber-dijo a la mirada interrogante de sus amigos al verla llegas con el profesor de pociones.

Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron comiendo tranquilos ignorando el murmullo generalizado

Las vacaciones de primavera se acercaban y aun los chicos no se acostumbraban a ver la nueva apariencia del pocionista, incluso las serpientes lo miraban intrigados

Las cosas también habían mejorado con respecto a las comidas, ahora no importaba la casa, podías comer en el lugar que quisieras, además que la convivencia había mejorado, a pesar de las constantes quejas y algunos ataques de Ronald y compañía que fueron frenadas por los respectivos líderes.

Luna se encontraba dando alegres saltitos a las afueras del castillo, se dirigía a los límites del bosque prohibido junto al lago.

Había quedado de verse allí con Rolf para buscar los Pimpys de agua dulce, luego de que este mencionara que le pareció verlos en ese lugar

Y hablando de Rolf, el castaño de ojos verdes la esperaba nervioso junto a un gran árbol

-Luna- la llamo apenas la diviso

-hola Rolf-saludo-llegaste temprano-dijo y el chico le restó importancia con la mano-y bien ¿Dónde viste los Pimpys?-pregunto emocionada

-por aquí-respondió con un extraño brillo en los ojos y la guio dentro del bosque prohibido

Luna sentía su corazón a punto de salir, cuando Rolf tomo su mano y la guio dentro del bosque, caminaron por lo que pareció 1 hora, que realmente había sido 15 minutos antes que este se detuviera

-necesito que cierres los ojos-le pidió-confía en mi-le dijo mirándola con esos hermosos ojos verdes y se percató que tenían algunas vetas cafés, esta asintió y cerró los ojos

Rolf la guio ahora con ambas manos en sus hombros, le indico cuando debía saltar una pequeña rama y cuando tener cuidado con unas rocas

-ya puedes abrirlos-le informo

Luna no había visto un lugar más hermoso, estaba en una especie de acantilado donde podía verse perfectamente todo el lago. El lugar está rodeado de árboles y tenía un césped demasiado verde con algunas flores,

-¿Te gusto?- pregunto nervioso sin retirar las manos de sus hombros,

La platinada no respondió, solo asintió, pues se había percatado que el chico se acercó más a su espalda provocando que sus brazos se deslizaran sobre sus hombros

-me alegro de que gustara mi sorpresa-susurro sobre su cuello, provocando que se erizara-Luna hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte-

-que sucede-dijo cuando al fin encontró su voz y agradeció que esta no sonar vacilante, sintió que Rolf se apartó y de un inesperado movimiento la giro para estar frente a el

-¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-le pregunto por fin, con su cara a una corta distancia de la suya que sentía su aliento rozarla

-me encantaría- respondió cortando la distancia y acercándose a esos labios que había probado en sus vacaciones

Se besaron sin prisas como si el mundo se detuviera, sintió que Rolf pedía permiso para entrar en su boca y se lo concedió, ella también recorría dentro de la suya hasta que el aliento les hizo falta y tuvieron que separase

-había querido decírtelo desde aquella tarde en las ruinas-

-Y yo te habría contestado lo mismo-aseguro

Rolf la tomo por la cintura en un cálido abrazo y le dio un corto beso en los labios-espero que tengas hambre porque he preparado muchas cosas-le dijo alejándose un poco, mientras sacaba un encogida canasta que regreso a su tamaño natural con un hechizo, después hizo lo mismo con una mesa y un par de sillas y lo coloco todo con ayuda de su varita.-¿querría esta bella dama acompañarme a comer?-pregunto galantemente-

-por supuesto-respondió y el chico caballerosamente la guio y retiro la silla para que ella se sentara, tomo lugar frente a ella cuando termino de ayudarla

-le pedí a los elfos que me permitieran usar su cocina y prepare los platillos que te gustaban- le explico sacando las comidas de aquella cesta- y por supuesto tu pastel favorito de chocolate -dijo retirando un pequeño pastel de chocolate blanco-

-no debiste molestarte-dio alagada ante las acciones del chico

-no es ninguna molestia si se trata de ti-le aseguro guiñándole un ojo y comenzó a servir

La chica disfruto de su comida y contemplaron abrazados el atardecer, pero decidieron retirarse cuando la noche empezó a caer

Estaban entrado al castillo, tomados de la mano cuando un par de conocido castaños que venía de la biblioteca los observaron besarse

Theo sintió que el mundo cayo a sus pies, al ver a la chica que amaba besarse con aquel chico frente a sus propias narices, sintió una mano reconfortándolo sobre su hombro y miro con dolor en sus claros ojos azules a los amielados que trataban de reconfortarlo

-ven-fue todo lo que le dijo antes de guiarlos por los pasillos y llegaron frente al cuadro de una niña

No escucho que fue lo que dijo y se dejó llevar a una especie de pequeña sala común

La leona lo obligo a sentarse en uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea y desapareció tras un pasillo, regreso poco después con un par de botellas en la mano, el no espero a que los sirviera antes de arrebatarle una y beber de la misma

-¿tan difícil es tener un poco de felicidad?-pregunto amargamente

-no lo sé -dijo sinceramente

-¿alguna vez has sentido algo por alguien?-pregunto después de unos tragos

-lo hice-contesto destapando la botella e imitando a su sorprendido amigo

¿Weasley o Potter?- pregunto curioso

-Ninguno-dijo con una sonrisa-ellos siempre los he visto como amigos-siguió-fue uno de los hijos de los socios de mi padre-

-¿lo amabas?

-demasiado- y bebió un largo trago

-¿qué sucedió?-

-murió- dijo amargamente

-lo siento-no pudo evitar reclamarse

-lo sé-y continuo bebiendo en largos tragos-nos conocíamos cuando tenía 9-empezo-él era 5 años más grande que yo, pero siempre le gustaba estar juntos-dijo recordando su infancia-tuvimos que separarnos cuando ingrese al colegio -comento con tristeza-lo volví a ver 2 años después cuando tomaba clases en el hospital de mis padres, era su primer año de pasante -recordó como presumió su brillante placa -pasamos todo el verano para ponernos al día y tuvimos que despedirnos nuevamente, prometiendo vernos en las vacaciones de diciembre, ese diciembre fue espectacular y en las vacaciones de pascua volvimos a vernos, no fue hasta que regrese del colegio cuando me presento a su novia y sentí que mi mundo se destrozaba-confeso-cuando regrese al nuestro cuarto año no quería saber nada sobre chicos-

-hasta que apareció Krum-le dijo divertido

-Víctor era un perfecto caballero y me ayudo a superar mi primera decepción, siempre me buscaba para hacerme reír y no puede negarme cuando me invito al baile -recordó con cariño a su amado amigo-pero a pesar de todo cuando me beso, sabía que no era el indicado-

-quien lo diría Hermione Granger besando a un chico cuando aún tiene sentimientos por otro-se burlo

-no me malinterpretes quería a Víctor, pero ese era un cariño diferente-

-¿cuándo se confesó?-pregunto tomando otra botella

-cuando regrese para julio, me dijo que había tratado de olvidarme con aquella chica y me estuvo esperando para las vacaciones de primavera y decirme que ya habían terminado y confesarme lo que sentía -ella también abrió su segunda botella, sabía que lo iba a necesitar si quería continuar-ese verano lo pasamos saliendo todas la veces posibles, incluso mi padre se encontraba conforme con mi elección, que ya habían empezado a planear nuestro compromiso

-entonces la cosa fue serio-

-si-acepto-nuestros padres tenían numerosos negocios juntos que la unión de nuestras empresas resultaría por demás beneficiosa-compartió-fue al único fuera de mi familia que le confesé mi secreto

\- ¿y qué tal lo tomo? -

-dijo que siempre supo que era diferente y lo aceptaba-recordó con cariño-nos despedimos prometiéndonos ver en las vacaciones

-nunca más lo volviste a ver ¿verdad?

-no-y vacío la mitad de su botella- había tenido un accidente con su auto y murió al instante -le dijo-mi padre me envió una carta avisándome, cuando me presente al funeral, el ambiente era tan deprimente que me tuvieron que arrastrar de allí debido a una crisis de llanto y cuando regrese a casa, mi padre ya tenía la lista de los posibles candidatos -dijo con rabia-ni siquiera espero a que pasara un mes, al él solo le importa la empresa, así que lo mande a la mierda y regrese al colegio, me escape con mis amigos en una misión suicida y el resto ya lo sabes

-¿crees que podré superarlo?-pregunto esperanzado

-no lo sé-respondió con sinceridad-ni siquiera sé si yo he superado el mío-admitió bebiendo su último trago de la botella

-hay una forma de descubrirlo-le comento, mientras se acercaba decidido a sus labios

Sé que los dejo en la mejor parte XD, pero no he tenido suficiente tiempo últimamente y me disculpo por ello (¿no tengo idea para que se inventó el trabajo T.T) una disculpa igual por tenerlos abandonados y gracias a todos los que nos siguen y comentan.

Alex19E.- que vivaaa jaja hola alex y bienvenido saludos.

Akira.- como vez no lo tomo demasiado bien, y lamento hacer larga tu espera. Saludos

Mezzaluna.- se lo que se siente, tener algo de tiempo entre tantas cosas es algo relajante, y también creo que algo de las serpientes le caería bien, y sevi será excelente padre. Saludos

Sara.- hola y como siempre puntual, lamento el abandono saludos

Guest1.- entendido saludos

Lore.- gracias lore lamento haberlos echo esperar y tranqui ronnie solo aprende por las malas ya veras.

Yomii.- felicidades por soportar (creo que yo no podría) yo también adoro las novelas asiáticas en especial las coreanas, son muy adictivas y ya vez casi lo vuelve a matar e iba a quedar viuda con 3 murcielaguitos y Harry se reivindicó un poco ya vez y opino que ellos son una pareja tierna. Saludos

Lila.- gracias por tu comprensión y tranqui pienso terminarla. Y me agrada que te siga gustando.

Pauli.-bueno por algo se tenía que empezar y lo de la borrachera mmm supongo que surgirá algo de allí, saludos

Sonrais.-lo sientoooooooooooooooooooo (psd. No me mates.)

Dama.- me alegra que les guste la unión, jaja y como vera estuvo más que alocada. Saludos

Naida.- lo intentare, saludos

Gues.- 20 en un día, igual a mí me ha pasado, es bueno escuchar que les guste tanto, y lamento la espera. Saludos y bienvenido

Guest.- me agrandan tus parejas, veremos qué podemos hacer. Saludos

Maria.- hola y bienvenida me alegro que te divierta, saludos

Lia.- jaja hecho (aunque creo que tardare un poco más de lo esperado ya saben el trabajo), saludos y bienvenida

Soul.- mi sevi pobresillo, casi le atinaste pero aún puede ser una niña y gemelos no? Y como vez las cosas comienzan a ponerse emocionantes, tienes razón con las familias al fin al cabo todos en el mundo mágico y sobretodo los sangre puras son familia, pero ronnie no es muy inteligente como te habrás percatado, saludos

Alter 123.- muchas gracias, saludos psd. Soy fan de tus historias

-greengrass.- la herencia de Hermione aún falta mucho por revelar, iré dando partes poco a poco y en el mundo mágico no es tan pequeño como se cree, y sus riquezas provienen de generaciones pasadas, sobre todo teniendo en cuanta la de los fundadores, saludos y bienvenido

Ale. Hola y lamento la espera, saludos

Saludos a eeleeniithaa.

Bien esos son todos los comentario, chicos les tengo una mala noticia me temo que en estos días tardare mas en actualizar, el trabajo absorbe gran parte de mi tiempo y los capítulos que tenía "preparados" se me han agotado, así que ahora toca pensar el rumbo de la historia y además editarlos, asi que una disculpa de antemano y espero que nos veamos pronto chao.

Psd.- no abandonare la historia, así que no se preocupen.


	22. Chapter 22- Consecuencias del alcohol

**Bien ya conocen el Potterverso.**

 _-¿crees que podré superarlo?-pregunto esperanzado_

 _-no lo sé-respondió con sinceridad-ni siquiera sé si yo he superado el mío-admitió bebiendo su último trago de la botella_

 _-hay una forma de descubrirlo-le comento, mientras se acercaba decidido a sus labios, tal vez también consiguiera olvidar el suyo_

La leona, se mostró sorprendida ante la acción del chico, pero no tardo en corresponderle quizás el alcohol le había dado valentía o quizás sentía pena por su rechazo, quizás nunca lo sabría

Se separaron cuando el aire les hizo falta

\- ¿Qué tal?-pregunto

-fue extraño, aun te veo como a un amigo-admitió- ¿y tú?

-Aún sigo queriendo a Luna -dijo suspirando-creo que seguiremos siendo amigos

-me parece lo mejor -y continuaron bebiendo cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos

La mañana llego para unos resacosos castaños rodeado de botellas vacías

-por qué no evitaste que siguiera bebiendo-acuso la castaña

-lo hice y me metiste una botella a la boca-respondió sujetando fuertemente su cabeza

-genial, no tenemos poción para la resaca-dijo verificando sus gabinete de pociones-¿Quieres intentar con la enfermera?

-olvídalo nos gritara por dos horas y nos enviara sin nada -le dijo-mejor bajemos al comedor, quizás podemos convencer a Dobby de prepáranos un café cargado-desde que había descubierto el café le sucedió lo mismo que con los cigarros

Ambos con el terrible dolor de sus cabezas abandonaron la pequeña sala y se encaminaron al comedor, hicieron una breve parada a las cocinas para pedir café y el amable elfo le dijo que aparecería cundo se sentara y reanudaron su marcha

Cuando entraron al gran comedor Theo la obligo a sentarse en su mesa alegando que esta era más silenciosa y la castaña acepto encantada.

-parece que alguien festejo mucho anoche-se burló Blaise y enseguida dio una ruidosa carcajada al ver los rostros de ambos

-Blaise te juro que como no guardes silencio no respondo-amenazo el castaño

-y yo le ayudare-apoyo la gry

El moreno al ver que ambos hablaban enserio, decido permanecer callado y no solo el, todos a su alrededor parecieron percatarse de aquella oscura aura que emanaban ambos castaños

-¿quién se murió?-saludo alegremente Daphne de la mano del rubio. Y estaba por decir algo más cuando este la detuvo y señalo con su cabeza a los dos culpables que revolvían unas tazas con un oscuro líquido.

La ojiazul fue los suficientemente inteligente para no comentar nada y sentarse en silencio. Desgraciadamente un Gryffindor amante de la mala vida, no parecía pensar lo mismo, porque se acercaba gritando a los cuatro vientos maldiciones e insultos a la ojimiel

Ronald se había percatado perfectamente cuando ambos habían llegado, con sus apariencias que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y los murmullos comentado la facha de ambos no ayudaban, observo con enojo como ambos se dirigieron a la mesa de la serpiente y se sentaban especialmente muy juntos, hasta que no pudo más y se levantó a gritarle lo que él creía que se merecía

-Eso era lo que querías ¿cierto? Le grito cuando se acercó

-será mejor que te calles -siseo la chica

-te la pasa pavoneándote de ser perfecta y un mojigata-continúo ignorando la sugerencia de la chica- pero le abres las piernas al primer chico que se te acerca- si Ron fuera más listo habría notado la mirada asesina de la leona

-te dije que te callaras-grito golpeando ambas manos en la mesa

Aquella acción provoco que algo dentro del castillo se sacudiera

-te duele que te digan tus verdades a la cara-siguió el chico-porque esos es lo que eres un pu..

Con un simple pase de mano el pelirrojo fue lanzado al otro lado del comedor

La castaña se acercaba a paso amenazante con miles de objetos levitando a su alrededor

-Te lo advertí-dijo mirándolo amenazadoramente -te dije que no toleraría uno solo de tus insultos- y aun a mitad del comedor, con su mano lanzo todos los objetos a una velocidad alarmante en contra del león, este cerro los ojos esperando recibir el segundo impacto, pero nada llego y lentamente abrió un ojo percatándose que todos se habían detenido a un palmo de distancia-ahora, te atendrás a las consecuencias – nuevamente con solo manos convierto todos los objetos en miles de arañas que enterraron al chico-

La leona observo como este gritaba aterrado y simplemente se dirigió a la salida en donde su amigo la esperaba con sus tazas de café en las manos

-un simple muffliato hubiera bastado-le dijo entregándole su taza

-no con el-tomándola y desapareciendo tras las puestas con Theo tras ella

Bien dicen que cuando el café no ayuda, no hay nada mejor que el vodka para calmar la resaca

-¿qué harás con la comadreja?-se encontraban de nuevo en la sala de los fundadores y por suerte habían asaltado las cocinas en busca de más alcohol

-supongo que necesito hablar con los gemelos-

-los Weasley-dijo sorprendido-no se supone que son sus hermanos

-sí, pero incluso ellos están hartos de la actitud de Ron-dijo recordando una de las cartas de los chico-y no dudo que deseen ayudarme ¿sabes que fueron ellos los que provocaron su fobia por las arañas? -

-me estaba preguntado por qué convertiste esos objetos en simples arañitas-dijo malicioso

-les tiene un miedo atroz y creo que lo que hice, no ayuda a superar su fobia-comento mientras lanzaba una sonora carcajada en compañía de Theo

-¿y cómo le hicieron para lograr tal hazaña?-pregunto entre risas

-convirtieron su osito de peluche en una araña gigante que lo atacaba cuando tenía 3-le dijo aun con una sonrisa que desencadeno un segundo ataque de risas para la serpiente

-Esos gemelos son geniales-admitió

-si-otorgo- y aunque no lo creas son muy inteligentes

-me queda más que claro, sus pastillas "salta clases" son un éxito entre los estudiantes-comento

-lo sé-dijo con molestia-hemos tenido numerosas visitas gracias a ellos en la enfermería

-créeme Hermione, la mayoría de ellos no están allí para evitar ir a clases o por una simple broma

-¿a qué te refieres?-

Te apuesto que más de la mitad son varones ¿cierto?-la castaña se tomó unos minutos para pensar antes de otorgarle la razón -como sospeche ellos están allí por TI-señalo divertido tirando la botella vacía a un lado

-yo no les di nada-exclamo sorprendida

-sé que no lo hiciste- respondió- esos pubertos urgidos, están allí para intentar cumplir una de sus más lascivas fantasías-dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba-abajo

La leona se sonrojo furiosamente ante lo dicho por el chico

-no creo que sea verdad-se negaba a admitirlo

-mejor dime ¿qué sucede cuando Madame Promfrey los atiene?-

-se van rápidamente-contesto resignada, recordando cuando vio salir a un chico de tercer año de la enfermería cuando estaba a punto de entrar, el tejón regreso minutos después con la nariz sangrante.

-deberías tener más confianza en ti misma-le recomendó

-tengo la suficiente confianza en mi persona-le aseguro

-no, tienes la suficiente confianza en tus capacidades y en tu inteligencia, no en tu apariencia-reclamo-estoy seguro que con un poco de ayuda serias capaz de llenar la enfermería-se burló y recibió un cojín en la cara por eso

-vengo a estudiar no atraer adolescentes con exceso de imaginación-exclamo avergonzada

-sabes que provocas más cuando llevas aquella blusa dos veces más grande y firmemente cerrada o aquella falda que te cubre esa hermosas piernas-la había visto en su estancia en la mansión Black

-por qué les provocaría eso-dijo confusa

-tal vez deseen averiguar que hay debajo-contesto encogiéndose en hombros, aunque muchos que habían visto a la chica en ropas muggle sabían que ocultaba-pero hablando enserio, deberías probar algo más acorde-sugirió-sé que te has esmerado este año arreglando más tu cabello y cuidando tu rostro, pero necesitas salir de tu cascaron-aconsejo

-soy una leona, no una serpiente-dijo jugando con sus respectivos animales

-entonces sacude tu melena y salta a demostrar que sabes cómo rugir gatita- le surgió el juego

-tal vez lo intente-dijo no muy convencida

-mañana lo harás y no quiero escuchar ninguna queja-sentencio

Ambos siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia como sus vidas antes de la escuela y gustos. aque el día paso realmente rápido al igual que las botellas de licor

Los gritos de las serpientes llamándolos los despertaron

-ya era hora-dijo Pansy molesta- estaba a punto de lanzar un aguamenti

-si no los conociera a ambos pensaría que son hermanos-señalo Daphne divertida al ver ambos castaños con el cabello revuelto y al parecer compartían la manía de desnudarse mientras dormían al verlos en escasa ropas-

\- ¿que no lo sabes? Fuimos separados al nacer-contesto divertido mientras alborotaba más su castaña cabellera

-creo que a Neville, no le gustara tener competencia-señalo observando que Hermione parecía hacer lo mismo

-supongo que tendré que tener una plática sobre los beneficios que tendría tener a dos hermanos espantando a los futuros ineptos que osen acercarse-comento estirándose

-ni siquiera ha pasado una hora que te has proclamado mi hermano y ya te odio-imitando su gesto, las chicas arquearon las cejas ante las acciones de ambos

-lo siento, alguien debe cuidar a estas hermosas damas-dijo levantándose y colocando un beso en su frente-Calíope te presento a nuestra nueva hermana-dijo imitando la acción anterior-Hermione Atenea Nott-proclamo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo rumbo a las habitaciones

-me gusta cómo suena-dijo la nueva hermana de Hermione

-extrañamente suena bien -concedió

-bueno, basta de juegos aún tenemos algo que hacer-apuro Pansy y hasta ese momento la ojimiel se pregunto acerca de la presencia de las serpientes en su sala común

-parece que no tendremos mucho que arreglar-comento Tracey analizando detenidamente a la leona

Fue entonces que la chica recordó su estado y miro hacia abajo confirmando sus sospechas e intento cubrirse con sus brazos

-tiene buen cuerpo- concedió Astoria

-y gracias a circe, logro domar su cabellera-dijo su hermana

-también ha cuidado su rostro-apoyo Cala

-por Morgana, mujer deja de intentar cubrirte-regaño Pansy al ver como la chica hacia lo imposible por intentar cubrirse de las evaluadoras miradas

-que …que hacen aquí-logro decir por fin y coloco la camisa de Theo sobre su cuerpo.

-Theo nos envió una lechuza para comentarnos tu deseo de mejorar tu apariencia-comento como si nada Daphne

- _A qué horas sucedió_ -pensó la chica- _debió ser cuando me dormí ¡maldita serpiente!_ \- y continuo maldiciendo a su nuevo hermano en su mente

-y como nos has ayudado demasiado, decidimos devolverte un poco de eso-sentencio Tracey

-se los agradezco chicas, pero yo…

-no hay peros Granger-callo Pansy-te ayudaremos quieras o no- y antes que pudiera decir o hacer algo se vio arrastrada por Astoria y Cala hacia el baño del final de pasillo con las chicas comentado cosas como maquillajes y ropa

A pesar de sus protestas, que amablemente fueron ignoradas por las serpientes, realmente no hicieron muchos cambios en ella, más que nada mejoraron su vestimenta escolar, hechizándola para que se adaptara a su cuerpo y un par más para evitar que las regresara a su estado "original", la ayudaron un poco con su maquillaje, nada demasiado extravagante, a la chica le gustaba más natural y ellas lo aceptaron

Definitivamente entrar al comedor con nuevo cambio con el brazo de Nott, el cual alegaba que era su "derecho" y rodeada de serpientes, no era su definición de pasar desapercibida. Las serpientes definitivamente tendrían que revisar esa palabra en su diccionario, pensó con frustración y fue prácticamente arrastrada a su mesa y obligada a sentarse

-puedo preguntar a qué se debe el cambio-dijo Neville una vez que se percató de la llegada de su novia y su amiga no dudo en ir a su encuentro acompañado de Harry

-realmente no quieres saber-dijo mirando reprobatoriamente a Theo, que comía si preocupación-solo digamos que definitivamente odio tener "hermanos"

-yo no te he hecho nada- se defendió Neville

-no hablo de ti-dijo mirando a Nott

-creí que era tu único hermano-dijo mirando recelosamente a Theo

-y yo creo que deberías tener más ayuda para vivirla de posibles idiotas-añadió encogiéndose en hombros-puedes ver que no has hecho un excelente trabajo espantándolos-dijo señalando con la cabeza a Luna que venía de la mano de Rolf

Daphne sintió a su novio mover su cabeza a una velocidad alarmante, mientras se ponía de pie, también escucho a Vini y Greg tronarse los huesos de las manos y suspiro, - _pobre chico_ -no pudo evitar pensar

-debería preocuparme-dijo al ver encaminarse a esos 3 enormes chicos en dirección del nuevo novio de la rubia o tal vez sería ex

-no, él es incapaz de hacerle algo al chico-contesto simplemente Hermione-a menos dentro de la escuela -añadió con diversión

-parece que se tomó bien lo de tener un nuevo hermano para poder protegerte-continuo la ojiazul

-Neville aceptaría a cualquiera que lo ayude a deshacerse de nuestros pretendientes-respondió-solo hay que ver como acepto a "ese"-dijo señalando a Nott

-Más respeto soy tu hermano mayor-reclamo mientras se llevaba un pastelito a la boca

\- ¿Quién dijo que lo eras? -respondió

-nací un día antes que tu "princesa"-dijo burlón y escucho el gruñido enfadado de su nueva hermana

-entonces eso me deja como el hermano menor-hablo por primera vez Harry

-y quien te ha dicho que podrías unirte-

-conozco a un tipo que podría darnos al mejor Dragón para proteger a nuestra "princesa" en su torre-jugo un poco con el apodo que le dio el castaño

-creo que podrías considerarlo mejor-acepto- ¿crees que tenga a un colacuerno?

-me asegurare de tener el mejor-dijo orgulloso

Mientras los nuevos "hermanos" hablaban de protección y demás cosas que le harían a los futuros pretendientes de la castaña, esta se encontraba en una charla con las chicas de la mesa

-Sinceramente lo siento por ti-se compadeció Astoria

-Yo lo siento por el pobre infeliz que se te acerque-dijo Pansy

-y yo me pregunto ¿Cómo demonios le haces para rodearte de chico peligrosos? -dijo divertida Tracey

-Realmente no tengo idea-admitió

-Herms tiene un don natural para encontrarlos- acertó Luna tomando asiento, después que su novio se hubiera ido con sus autonombrados "hermanos" a tener una "amistosa" charla

-no lo dudo-dijo Cala -¿crees que también lo hagan conmigo?-pregunto mirando angustiada a su nueva hermana

-No lo dudo-contesto después de ver la mirada que ambos les dedicaban—me atrevería a decir que no solo tu estas incluida -dijo mirando burlona a las demás, al percatarse de la mirada de su nuevo hermano mayor, las demás también lo hicieron y resoplaron frustrada-

-crees que podamos escapar volando con el dragón-se burló Pansy

\- ¿Cómo? -pregunto desconcertada la leona

-Potter se muestra más cooperativo a hablar cuando esta ebrio-dijo encogiéndose en hombros

-parece que no solo en "hablar"-dijo Tracey con un brillo en la mirada, ganándose el sonrojo de su amiga, quien le dirigió una evaluadora mirada y esta le respondió con una sonrisa conocedora de sus secretos

Afortunadamente la llegada de una lechuza, creo la distracción necesaria para que el tema pasara desapercibido, por ahora pensó Daphne al ver la mirada aliviada de la azabache

La lechuza se posó frente a la ojimiel quien inmediatamente desato las cartas que llevaba y le dio un pedazo de pan al ave y esta se alejó volando, la chica abrió la primera carta con el logo de los Black´s

La carta era de Sirius y su madre, no decía mucho, solo hablaba de las cosas que sucedían en casa y lo que harían en las vacaciones de primavera

-es Sirius- dijo el león leyendo arriba del hombro de su amiga

-sí, dice que te informe que iremos uno días a la mansión de la costa en Francia-le comunico -Ustedes también están invitados-les informo a las demás serpientes-incluso ya han hablado con sus padres -siguió al ver que los chicos estaban indecisos por la repentina propuesta

Estos al escuchar esto último empezaron a hacer planes

\- ¡genial! iré a relajarme en la playa mientras veo a chicas hermosas en Bikini-se alegró Blaise

-creo que tu propuesta me interesa- respondió Theo- Qué dices Potter ¿te unes?

-Podría conseguir unas cervezas y unas sillas de playa para sentirnos más a gusto-acepto el chico

-creo que me empiezas a caer mejor Potter-dijo Zabini cruzando un brazo por encima de los Hombros del chico-Sabes en las vacaciones de navidad probamos unas deliciosas Bebidas ¿crees que sean difíciles de conseguir?

-puedo encargarme de eso-dijo sonriente

Mientras tanto las chicas tenían otro tipo de discusión

-entonces creo que debemos ir por un par de Bikinis-comento alegre Pansy-

-el otro día vi unos hermosos en el centro comercial-apoyo Tracey

-¿Crees que podamos escaparnos en la siguiente salida?-Siguió Astoria

-Debo enviarle una carta Mama, para que nos envié dinero Muggle-contesto su hermana

Y todas hicieron una nota mental para enviar unas cartas a sus progenitoras

-creo que tengo una revista Muggle, donde mostraba las últimas tendencias de playa-dijo pensativamente Pansy

-debemos consultar eso-menciono Tracey

-las Vacaciones son a la vuelta de la esquina -se alarmo Daphne -debemos apresúranos

-debemos mejor ponernos en forma-opino Pansy, centrándose en comer más ensalada y alejando los dulces de ella

-tienes razón-otorgo Tori- ¿tendremos que vernos espectaculares en esos Bikinis y todo eso que compremos

-no se olviden de esconder todas las compras de ciertos hombres sobreprotectores -comento por lo bajo Cala al sentir la mirada de su hermano cuando comentaron de los Bikinis, las chicas asintieron en acuerdo mutuo

-ya quiero ver a los Francesitos luciendo sus trajes de baño sin camisetas-se emocionó Tracey

-dejando a la vista esos pectorales y ese abdomen trabajado- se imaginó Pansy y las demás la siguieron en sus alocadas fantasías

-parece que se emocionaron con el viaje-comento divertida Luna al ver el entusiasmo de las serpientes

-puedo verlo-acepto la leona-¿vendrás?

-claro-respondió -papa se ira a una expedición con el abuelo de Rolf, por lo que no tendré nada que hacer ¿crees que pueda llevarlo? -pregunto esperanzada

-no creo que haya problemas -dijo insegura, por la reacción de su castaño hermano

-Gracias, sé que a Rolf le gustara-agradeció

-¿Qué me gustara? - pregunto el mencionado, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejía de su chica

-le preguntaba a Herms, si había problema con llevarte a unas vacaciones en una mansión en la playa de Francia-dijo simplemente

-gracias Hermione -le agradeció el chico tomando lugar junto a Luna

-no es nada-dio restándole importancia

Daphne que había escuchado que el novio de la Ravenclaw iría, no pudo evitar mirar esperanzadora a la chica

-Neville está incluido lo quiera o no-comento sonriente al ver su mirada y este se lo confirmo cuando tomo asiento a su lado-ustedes también pueden venir- les dijo a unas enormes serpientes cuando capto su mirada anhelante

-gracias-casi gritaron Crabble y Goyle

Al ver que todos se encontraban emocionados hablando de las futuras vacaciones se las arregló para salir lo más discreto posible y caminar hacia el aula abandonada más cercana

Apenas entro lanzo los hechizos más potentes que tenía para evitar ser escuchada y miradas indiscretas y saco la segunda carta que llevaba oculta en su túnica

Eran los reportes de las cesiones del Wizengamot, su madre acostumbraba a enviárselos para que pudiera leerlos cuando pudiera

Las nuevas noticias eran que habían atrapado a un nuevo grupo de Mortífagos y habían logrado enviarlos a Azkabán, pero aun había algo preocupante, los aliados que tenían lugar en la corte de magos, no los habían defendido tanto como en el primer juicio y al parecer comenzaban a moverse

La chica se mordió el labio, pensativa debía hablar con ellos apenas llegara y sugerir posibles planes de acción.

Continúo leyendo los reportes y cuando calculo que faltaba poco para que comenzaran las clases decidió salir de aquella aula, levanto todas las protecciones y abrió la puerta, apenas salió descubrió unos ojos esmeralda verla desde su cómoda posición en una pared frente a la puerta

Harry se había percatado del momento en que había salido al igual que un par de ojos grises, por lo que ignorándolo decidió seguir a su amiga y se desconcertó totalmente cuando la vio encerrarse en un aula intento entrar pero se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir las protecciones que tenía, por lo que aun intrigado decidió esperarla semi acostado en una pared cercana

Vio la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando descubrió su presencia y el simplemente se acercó y marco el paso hacia el aula de pociones

-sé que aún no he recuperado tu confianza-le comento mientras caminaban-y no te culpo-añadió al ver el rostro angustiado de la castaña-hice muchas cosas que te hicieron daño-continuo-pero estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario para que vuelvas a confiar en mi-dijo mirándola a los ojos

-gracias Harry-le dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo

-es bueno tenerte de vuelta-dijo sin soltar la cintura de la chica y retomando su camino

-pienso lo mismo-contesto, colocando la suya tras su amplia espalda

Y así entraron al aula, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Harry coloco un beso en su frente antes de dejarla en un lugar junto a Nott y seguir su camino, aquella simple acción pareció agrandar los murmullos que fueron callados cuando un furioso y ya no tan grasiento profesor de pociones hizo su entrada

La clase permaneció en silencio luego de percatarse del estado del jefe de la casa de las serpientes, incluso estas mismas prefirieron no tentar su suerte y se limitaron a seguir las instrucciones que su profesor escribió en la pizarra en estricto silencio.

Era tarde por la noche y nuestro héroe se encontraba saliendo de los aseos del campo de quidditch, había estado practicando hasta tarde, cuando una fuerte tormenta lo obligo a bajar y se dirigió a ese sitio a tomar una cálida ducha.

Antes de regresar a su sala común con su escoba sobre el hombro, cuando unos ruidos en las duchas de las chicas llamo su atención y disimuladamente se acercó, no parecía un platica de chicas normal y dudaba una estas horas de la noche, se escuchaban ruidos amortiguados, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la voz de un chico y de Parkinson, para después escuchar claramente una maldición, así que deseado no arrepentirse, se adentró al lugar.

Harry se alegró enormemente haberlo hecho, pues un chico de Hufflepuff y seguramente de séptimo tenia acorralada a la pobre chica, que tenía la blusa hecha jirones y unas heridas en su rostro, sintiendo una enorme furia, por lo que seguramente hubiera sucedido, lanzo al chico un potente expulso, que lo alejo de la chica e hizo que se estrellara en una pared cercana

Este levanto su varita en contra de su atacante, cuando se percató del león lo miro desconcertado, pero al ver la mirada de furia y la actitud protectora con la chica, decidió por su propio bien, huir del lugar

-y de nuevo el héroe del mundo mágico vuelve a salvar el día-dijo sarcásticamente la chica

-un simple gracias, sería suficiente-respondió, dirigiendo su mirada hasta el origen de su voz, pero al ver el estado de ella, bajo la vista

-no te pedí que me salvaras-ataco, mientras hacia todo lo posible para cubrir su cuerpo.

-no lo hice por ti-aseguro-Hermione no me hubiera perdonado que no hiciera nada-le dijo y compadeciéndose de la chica, se sacó el suerte que llevaba, quedando en una ligera camisa-ten-le entrego la prenda

-¿esto también es por Granger?-pregunto encarando un ceja

El chico no contesto y decidió darle la espalda para que tuviera más intimidad, espero a que estuviera lista y la acompaño a su sala común, ambos sumidos en el más tenso silencio, caminaban entre los oscuros y fríos pasillos del castillo

Pansy realmente no sabía cómo sentirse en ese preciso momento, por una parte se sentía agradecida con el chico por salvarla de una posible agresión, pero al escuchar que solo había sido por Granger algo dentro de sí, no lo sintió tan bien

Un fuerte rayo retumbo dentro del castillo, y ella con el susto anterior no pudo evitar pegarse al chico en busca de protección, este paso un brazo por encima de sus hombros y sintió como temblaba

 _La chica no era tan fuerte como quería aparentar-_ pensó y después recordó el suceso anterior y sintió algo de empatía por ella, es por eso que puso su brazo por encima y la atrajo protectoramente y se apresuró a llegar a su sala común

Una vez frente a esta, la chica se deshizo del brazo del chico y dijo la contraseña en un susurro

-gracias-le dijo en un quedamente antes de desaparecer, el de ojos esmeralda se quedó quieto frente a la cueva de las serpientes y con una pequeña sonrisa se retiró del lugar.

Pansy por otro lado se encontraba pegada a la puerta de su sala común con ambas manos en la cabeza y dándose de golpes contra la pared de atrás.

Era una suerte que la sala común se encontrara desierta y sin más se dirigió a su habitación, al llegar en ella, echo un rápido vistazo a un gran espejo de cuerpo completo y lo que vio casi la hizo dar un gritito

Su cabello estaba horrible y tenía manchas de lodo en su cara y parte de su cuerpo, una parte de su maquillaje se encontraba corrido debido a que corrió bajo la lluvia, intentando huir de ese estúpido, fue allí cuando se metió a los baños de chicas, eso sin mencionar sus finos zapatos llenos de lodo, pero lo que más desentonada era ese amplio y grande suéter en su menudo cuerpo, alcanzaba a cubrirle un poco más debajo de sus glúteos y las largas mangas ocultaban sus manos. Con un fuerte suspiro se quitó el suéter y lo tiro a su cama, antes de irse a su baño por una relajante ducha

Salió con una ligera bata de seda y se arrojó a su cama, se encontraba recostada con la prenda entre sus manos, podía sentir el aroma del chico combinado con su gel de ducha _\- Es agradable_ -pensó y en algún punto de la noche se quedó dormida con la prenda entre sus brazos.

Harry entraba aun con su pequeña sonrisa a su propia sala común, cuando se percató de la presencia de su amiga y se sentó a un lado de ella

-¿sucedió algo?-pregunto curiosa al ver su estado

-nada en especial, solo siendo el héroe del día-le contesto si borrar su sonrisa

¿héroe del día?-dijo confundida

El pelinegro solo sonrió antes de relatarle su pequeña aventura

-me alegra mucho que hallas ayudado a Pansy-le dijo agradecida-eso me demuestra que mi amigo aún está allí, escondido entre toda esa arrogancia y prepotencia de ser el salvador-se burló un poco

-soy hijo de James Potter y ahijado de Sirius Black-respondió encogiéndose en hombros

-cierto-concedió-es una lástima que solo hallas heredado los ojos de tu madre y no su inteligencia-se burló ante lo anterior dicho por el chico.

-al menos, mis ojos son lindos-le respondió sacándole la lengua infantilmente

-lástima que tu padre también te dejo su miopía-le siguió-tus anteojos, cubren tus "lindos ojos"

-retira lo que acabas de decir-amenazo juguetonamente

-jamás- negó

-te lo advertí-le dijo antes de lanzarse en un ataque de cosquillas, que tuvo a su amiga retorciéndose de risa, antes de admitir su derrota-extrañaba esto-dijo cuándo recupero el aliento

-yo igual-dijo ya serena y recostándose sobre los brazos de su amigo

-no sabes lo arrepentido que me encuentro-le confeso-no tenías idea de lo que me sucedió

-te abrumaste con la fama, es entendible-le reconforto

-no lo es, haberte lastimado-dijo mirándola a los ojos-lamento haberte tratado de esa manera- le decía sinceramente-tú fuiste la única que estuvo para mí, eras mi hermana y yo te hice llorar, te aleje de mí y te lastime-siguió, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de su hermana-perdóname, perdóname Herms, por ser un idiota y un mal hermano-la chica solo asintió, al no poder sentir su voz-te quiero pequeña

-yo igual-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y se pegaba más el, aun llorando mientras Harry la reconfortaba, con suaves palmadas en su espalda, una de sus manos se dirigió a sus ojos limpiando las lágrimas traicioneras que habían escapado.

-desearía que Ron estuviera con nosotros-le confeso

-sabes que siempre ha sido el más lento de los tres-le dijo mientras aun seguían abrazados-le costara un par de arañas más, pero tarde o temprano lo entenderá-se burló un poco de las acciones de la chica

-siento que no hice más que empeorar su fobia-admitió avergonzada llevándose las manos al rostro

-creo que fue peor que cuando enfrentamos a los hijos de aragog-rio ante esa aventura

-creo que cuando enfrentamos a lazo del diablo, fue peor-dijo-recuerdas, casi se hacía en los pantalones, creyendo que iba a morir-recordaban mientras pequeñas risas los acompañaban

-creo que eso casi sucede con lo del dragón, aun no puedo creer que fueras precisamente tu, quien nos digiera que saltáramos-se reía el chico de gafas

-no me lo recuerdes-contesto-aun siento las emociones de ese día-

-para no gustarte las alturas, te aventuraste en muchas-le recordó-buckbeak, los thestrals, el dragón

-era dragona-corrigió

-como sea, ¿algún día aceptaras un paseo en escoba?-pregunto

-no lo sé-respondo-todo depende de la persona que este a mi lado-le dijo mientras se pegaba más a el-y del problema que nos persiga –se burlo

-yo no buscaba los problemas-se defendió

-ellos te buscaban a ti-completo-eras un imán para ellos

Ambos chicos siguieron platicando y rememorando sus aventuras al calor de la chimenea, hasta que el sueño los venció y se quedaron allí, abrazados con rostros tranquilos y una pequeña sonrisa.

Hola chicos y chicas lamento la demora, como saben he tenido un poco de problemas con la disponibilidad y a pesar de no ser miércoles les dejo un capitulo debido a que no se cuando tenga tiempo de subir el siguiente.

Como saben agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia y comentan la historia, a pesar que la he abandonado tantito y bienvenido a los nuevo, he notado a varias personas nuevas que me alegran el día con sus comentarios, claro sin olvidar a los de siempre. Y vamos a los comentarios.

Axel 19e-jaja si lo siento, tenía que dejar algo emocionante para este capítulo, jaja me alegro que te haya gustado el capi, saludos y bienvenido

Diva.- con la madre que les toco me inclino más por lo segundo y descuida yo sé lo que se siente y más que en algunos lugares son finales, saludos y gracias por el comentario

Yomiii.- lo sé yo igual prefiero a Theo, así que ya veremos, pobre Sev, la que le espera, ¿nostalgia? Eso sí es interesante será porque no actualizo seguido e igual lo siento cuando leo sus comentarios, y veo que aún no puedo actualizar a tiempo T.T

Lore.- siento haberlo cortado en lo mejor, pero tranqui ya traje tu capitulo, un poco más tarde pero llego XD, muchas gracias por tu comprensión, saludos

Emy.- jaja lo siento, yo igual la veo con Draco, saludos

Pauli.- traqui tranqui respira jaja, hasta parece que ya te armaste sola el capítulo, jaja como puedes leer entre esos dos no hay nada más que amistad-hermandad aún queda esperanza para el dramione y gracias por las ideas, saludos

Soul.- no te preocupes las hermanas Black se encargaran que así sea, el dramione ya llegara no coma ansias y créeme con los padres de Herms cualquiera preferiría huir. ¿Sev como tío? Creo que sería interesante y Víctor mmmmm algo en que pensar, saludos y nos vemos pronto (espero)

Lia.- lamento romper tus esperanzas con Theo y Herm, pero a cambio te las aumento con un Hansy, saludos

Vane.- lo lamento si sé que fue un poquitín cruel y para calmar un poco ya lo he traído y como puedes ver aún hay posibilidad para Draco

Cali.- por algo son temidos los Black ¿no crees? Y más ese par de hermanas y tranqui Theo no se dejara vence tan fácil, y creo que se duplicó su neurona para decir idioteces jaja. Me alegra entonces que no tengas problemas por estas "niñerías" y si a muchos no les cabe por que hacemos esto, pero cada quien con lo suyo, saludos

Sara.- gracias como siempre.

Bien ahora ya saben que habrá un pequeño viaje a la playa, pero fuera de eso estoy un poco corta de ideas así que son bienvenidas cualesquiera de sus propuestas, aún no tenemos fecha para actualizar pero tratare de no demorar tanto, saludos y hasta pronto.


	23. Chapter Todo Es Miel

_**Alguien?**_

 _ **Bien aún tengo la esperanza que alguien me siga, después de este terrible abandono y sé que no hay justificación pero, simplemente me estanque y apenas logre tener algo así que aquí esta, un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, saludos a todos y a leer ya saben el Potterverso.**_

 _Ambos chicos siguieron platicando y rememorando sus aventuras al calor de la chimenea, hasta que el sueño los venció y se quedaron allí, abrazados con rostros tranquilos y una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Fueron despertados debido a los ruidos de los otros estudiantes que se dirigían a tomar sus respectivos alimentos, bostezando y refregándose los ojos ambos quedaron de arreglarse y bajar en 15 minutos, mientras se encaminaban a sus respectivas habitaciones_

-¿le dirás a Peter?-pregunto curiosa al ver la mirada de su amigo en la mesa de los Slytherin

-tal vez-contesto simplemente, mientras comía un hotcake-¿crees que sea lo correcto?-pregunto disimulando su molestia ante el ataque de la chica. Le enojaba el pensar que eso podría sucederle a Herms o Luna incluso hasta Ginny su ex-novia.

-hablare con ellos-le aseguro, tomando su mano y reconfortándolo.

-gracias-le dijo, antes de que continuaran con sus respectivos alimentos.

Durante una de las clases de encantamientos, aprovechando la nueva cercanía a las serpientes se acercó a Pansy

-Harry me dijo lo que te sucedió-le dijo en voz baja, para que solo ella escuchara

-Potter es demasiado comunicativo-dijo molesta, mirando de reojo al chico que le daba una extraña mirada

-Harry está preocupado-le comunico-él es un chico muy noble y amable

-pareces defenderlo más-respondió ignorando los anteriores comentarios

-hablamos-le dijo simplemente

La chica no hablo más y Hermione respeto su silencio, no fue hasta casi cuando acababa la clase que volvieron a cruzar palabras

-dile a Potter que yo me ocupo de mis asuntos-fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir del aula

Después de comunicarla a Harry el mensaje de la serpiente se dirigió a la enfermería a tomar una pequeña clase con madame Promfrey

La enfermera estaba dando una interesante y emocionante plática acerca de los órganos delicados, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro McGonagall con unos heridos y desaliñadas serpientes que parecían ser de tercero y las pequeñas hermanitas de las serpientes que por alguna extraña razón tenían unas enormes sonrisas orgullosas a pesar de su trágica apariencia.

-profesora McGonagall-saludo la enfermera dirigiéndose rápidamente a los posibles heridos-¿Qué sucedió?

-Poppy, tranquila son heridas menores-tranquilos-encontré a estos estudiantes enfrascados en una pelea y es verdaderamente vergonzoso que unas pequeñas niñas se estén agarrando a golpes con sus compañero- les reprocho de nuevo, pero eso no hizo que las sonrisas de esas tres desaparecieran- por ahora necesito que los ayudes, pero no se salvaran de su castigo-les advirtió

La leona trato de acercarse a los niños, debido a que los tenía más de cerca, sin embargo estos al verla se alejaron y le dieron extrañas miradas, desconcertada opto por atender a las chicas que se encontraban felices de ser atendidas por Hermione.

-¿qué sucedió?-les pregunto dándoles una larga mirada, estas borraron la sonrisa que traían y rehuyeron de su mirada-¿Silene? ¿Isabella? ¿Lizzi?-opto por la ultima y tierna pequeña, pero incluso así no recibió contestación alguna, suspiro y empezó a limpiar y curar las pequeñas heridas que tenían

Como supuso, sus hermanos no tardaron en llegar y se dirigieron rápidamente a las camillas donde descansaban

-qué demonios sucedió-exigió saber Pansy-

-y no se atrevan a mentirnos-advirtió Tracey

Las pequeñas se miraron entre sí, antes de darle una extraña mirada a Hermione

-seguimos esperando-apuro Blaise

-Silene-llamo su hermana, al ver el silencio de las tres

-tuvimos una pelea-fue lo primero que salió

-créeme eso es más que obvio-dijo sarcástica al ver su ahora alborotada cabellera

-lo que queremos saber, es ¿porque fue?-hablo tranquilamente Daphne

-tuvimos un desacuerdo-hablo ahora Bell

Las serpientes mayores enarcaron una ceja ante las vagas respuestas de las pequeñas

-pueden dejar de dar respuestas vagas y hablar claramente-pidió Theo

Las niñas volvieron a ver extrañamente a la leona y está percatándose decidió retirase

-vuelvo en un minuto-aviso

-Sigo esperando Silene-

-ellos dijeron palabras malas-dijo en un susurro

-¿es solo eso?-pareciera que las paciencia de los hermanos había llegado a su límite-¿te metiste en una pelea por que dijeron palabras malas?-pregunto asombrada Pansy

-fueron muy feas-defendió Lizzi

-eso no importa saben...

-sí importa-gritaron las tres

-que les dijeron ¿Qué son feas? ¿Qué son tontas?-ironizo Blaise

-eso no es justificación para que llegaran a los golpes-regaño Tracey mirando reprobatoriamente a las pequeñas

-no puedes ir golpeando a las personas por que te digan palabras feas- le siguió Pansy

-llamaron a Hermione sangre sucia-grito Lizzi molesta por los regaños de los mayores

Estos se quedaron sin palabras en la boca, miraron fijamente a las chicas antes de mirar furiosamente a los de tercero que se encontraban en las camillas de frente

Draco fue el primero en reaccionar y se dirigió furioso con Theo siguiéndole los talones

Hermione que había escuchado todo fue más rápida y se posiciono frente a las enfurecidas serpientes y les cerró el paso

-aparta Hermione-hablo Theo

-no hasta que bajen sus varitas-

-no escuchaste lo que dijeron- reclamo Theo furioso

-sí, pero son unos niños-rebatió

-esos mocosos saben perfectamente lo que dijeron-mascullo Draco, conteniendo sus furia

-no los defiendas-apoyo Theo

-entonces los maldecirán por decir unas cuantas palabras

-que no entiendes, esas más que una sola palabra y se merecen esto- siguió Draco

-son solo palabras, solo dijeron "sangre sucia "Y ¿Qué?-rebatió

-no puedo creer que precisamente eso salga de tu boca-se asombró Theo

-yo tampoco lo hice cuando lo dijeron la primera vez-

-éramos unos niños-

-ellos también lo son- justifico

-no entiendes- se exaspero Malfoy- si no les damos una paliza ahora, lo seguirán diciendo

-no me importa- insistió- a golpes no resolverán nada, si los golpean significa que yo también puedo hacerlo con ustedes ¿o se olvidaron que esas eran sus palabras favoritas?-arremetió la leona

Ambos Slytherin's miraron desconcertados a la leona

-por qué tenías casi misma edad, cuando empezaste a llamarme así-les recrimino

-Eso fue diferente-rebatió

-¿Qué es lo diferente?-los miro furiosa-

-YO, -grito-era diferente-

-¿y cuál era la diferencia?-respondió en el mismo tono- que eras un cretino que se respaldaba en su familia para decir todo...

-NO- corto- YO...YO

-Tu ¿Qué? Malfoy- recuerdo perfectamente como disfrutabas de decir esas palabras y recuerdo perfectamente que ninguno levanto su varita para "enseñarte "al contrario, te apoyaban y vitoreaban todo lo que decías e incluso muchos copiaron tu ejemplo- lanzaron una mirada a los amigos del ojigris , quienes tenían una mirada avergonzada-no importa que digan ahora, el daño fue hecho.

-es diferente-siguió

-no hay ninguna diferencia entre ustedes y ellos a esa edad-dijo la leona-

Draco se encontraba furioso, por no poder rebatir la lógica de la castaña, era consiente que se comportó como un idiota en sus primeros años, pero jamás pensó que la chica fuera a recriminarle eso, para salvar a unos estúpidos mocosos

-entonces dejara que te sigan llamando así-pregunto entre dientes sujetando fuertemente sus ahora blancos nudillos

-ahora ya no me afecta-fue lo único que dijo

-bien- respondió y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, se alejó del lugar.

-no creo que debas permitirlo-hablo finalmente Theo

-como dije, ahora esas palabras no me afectan, ya no soy la misma que hace años,-suspiro -y ya la he escuchado lo suficiente para acostumbrarme- le dijo con una mirada demostrando lo cansada que se sentía con ese tema-la sangre es simplemente roja- termino por decir antes de salir de la habitación

-¿es verdad?- pregunto tímidamente Lizzi

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido Blaise

-¿us...ustedes llamaron así...a...Hermione?-pregunto con la voz contenida Bell

-no...nosotro...nosotros... chicas –Tracey no encontraba las palabras para poder explicarle a su pequeña hermana

-¿le dijeron cosas feas?-pregunto tímidamente Silene y le rogaba a su hermana con su mirada que desmintiera sus palabras

-Si-acepto Daphne por todos, al ver la indecisión de la pelinegra-nosotros éramos unos niños que no sabían mucho sobre el daño que causamos-

-¿la hicieron llorar?-ahora fue el turno de Lizzi

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, aunque Hermione jamás lloro frente a ellos, sabían que en más de una ocasión sus palabras crueles le habían afectado

-Si- respondió Theo

Las niñas los miraron decepcionados, sus hermanos siempre habían sido sus mayores héroes y ahora al ver que se habían comportado como los chicos que acababan de golpear les dolió.

-¿al menos se disculparon cierto?-preguntaron esperanzadas y los mayores se miraron entre si y desviaron sus miradas de aquellos brillantes ojitos-¿ci...cierto?-

-¿Pansy?-pregunto débilmente Silene-¿Theo?

-¿Tracy?-dijo Lizzi- ¿Daphne?-

-¿Blaise por favor?- suplico Bell, sabía que su hermano era un tonto pero al menos con ella siempre se disculpaba o eso pensaba

Pero a pesar de las palabras de las chicas, ninguno de ellos pudo responder, por más que quisieran. Y les dolió como jamás pensaron, cuando observaron bajar las lágrimas de sus ojos

-bueno eso no es problema ¿cierto?- dijo positivamente Lizzi limpiándose una lagrima traicionera-solo pueden decirle a Herms que lo sienten y se arreglara todo ¿verdad?

Sin embargo aunque la solución era simple, los chicos no pensaban de la misma manera

-se disculparan ¿verdad?-pregunto emocionada Bell

-¿lo harán?-siguió Silene, pero nadie respondió y el silencio le dijo lo que temían a las pequeñas y más al ver que ninguno tenía esa intención.

-Silene yo. Yo...

-tengo sueño, podrías dejarme dormir- corto lo que su hermana iba a decir y se cubrió con sus sabanas, las otras dos copiaron su ejemplo y los mayores solo se apartaron observando tristes a los 3 pequeños bulto que se convulsionaban por el llanto

Theo salió furioso de la enfermería, a pesar de que no era su hermana, se sentido molesto por haberlas decepcionado tanto, pero no podía evitarlo su orgullo pesaba demasiado

El caso era el mismo para Daphne y sabía que en cuanto su hermana se enterara le armaría tremendo escándalo, ahora solo quería estar en brazos de Neville y que la consolara y...- _oh por dios Neville_ \- pensó –su novio era el psudo hermano de Hermione en cuanto se enterara..- _Demonios-_ dio jun grito furioso que causo que sus acompañantes la miraran sorprendidos por las muestra de la Princesa de Hielo y sin más salió dando grandes zancadas y con una mirada de peligro del pobre aquel que se le atravesara.

Los tres hermanos mayores se encontraban frustrados y molestos consigo mismos, Pansy intento ir a hechizar a los inútiles que la habían metido en ese problema pero la mano de Blaise y las palabras de Tracey recordándole que lo empeoraría, lograron contenerla un poquito y observando que era imposible intentar resolverlo se retiraron.

Hermione se encontraba furiosa y no era por las serpientes, se encontraba molesta consigo misma por haber sacado todo ese tema, ella que no se consideraba rencorosa, pero utilizo que sucedieren el pasado para reclamar a alguien que solo intentaba ayudarla, pero es en ese momento simplemente se molestó que Malfoy se atreviera a agredir a alguien cuando el cometió los mismos crímenes y por si fuera poco utilizo la frustración que había estado sintiendo para desquitarse con las personas incorrectas. Lanzo un grito frustrado

-¿problemas?-pregunto Deneey sonriente

-millones-contesto simplemente antes de entrar y dirigirse directo a su habitación, se arrojó directo a la cama y utilizo a la misma para esconder un grito frustrado

Su vida nunca fue simple, lo sabía desde que tuvo uso de razón

Su padre un maniático perfeccionista la obligo a ser una prefecta heredera educada por los mejores, para ser la mejor y no solo en el ámbito académico, sino que también médico, empresaria y de sociedad

Cuando era joven siempre pensó que las interminables horas de estudio eran normales, que ella era normal pero no fue hasta noveno cumpleaños que comprendió que no era así,

Los niños normales no pasaban demasiado tiempo estudiando, ellos jugaban y no con equipos médicos

Los niños normales se asustaban cuando entraban a un hospital, no lo sentían demasiado familiar tal cual fuera su casa

Los niños normales apenas y sabían de las matemáticas e historia, no sabían sobre biología anatomía y muchas más ciencias que ella había memorizado

Los niños lloraban cuando se lastimaban, no analizaban las posible implicaciones que tendría y mucho menos se curaban con a ella la obligaban a hacer y ni que decir de ver cirugías en vivo y a todo color

Los niños normales tendría a sus padres todo el tiempo, no ella que solo los vería un par de veces en citadas ocasiones sobre todo a su madre.

Pero sobretodo comprendió que los niños normales, no hacían que las cosas volaran cuando las querían.

Y fue entonces que a los 11 años y con la llegada de la profesora McGonagall posteriormente con su entrada a Hogwarts comprendió que nunca fue normal

Y ahora viendo los anillos que brillaban en su mano, estuvo más segura que nunca

-parece que este año tendremos más sorpresas, de lo imaginaba-saco de su ensañamiento Deny

-¿sucedió algo?-pregunto Hermione

-no estoy muy segura pero pude sentir a un posible heredero-comento concentrada, tratando de buscarlo nuevamente.

-¿otro?-siguió asombrada la leona- ¿hay alguien más?

-no lo sé- suspiro frustrada- es posible, pero aun lo han aceptado o no lo ha descubierto- siguió

-¿de quién cree que sea?-pregunto intrigada

\- es difícil saberlo-respondió- como te dije anteriormente todos los fundadores escondieron sus líneas y solo en su debido momento y con su aceptación podrán volver a tomar lo que les pertenece-continuo-has tenido suerte en averiguar algo

\- no mucho- contesto frustrada- los elfos de la mansión Ravenclaw dijeron que el ultimo heredero seguía con la investigación de origen, pero que un día desapareció y no volvieron a verlo. Hay un par de libros acerca de eso, pero son meras hipótesis y el árbol familiar no ha sido actualizado en décadas, calculo que hacen falta por lo meno generaciones.

-¿y qué hay de la mansión de Godric?-

-Aún no he entrado-contesto- aun no es tiempo, suficiente tuvimos con los dos últimos estallidos de magia que se percibieron en el mundo mágico y si realizamos un tercero no quiero ni pensar cómo se pondría la comunidad, en especial los sangre puras que piensa que hay algo más con el regreso de dos de mis casas.

-tienes razón-otorgo- lo mejor será esperar

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras

-¿han visto a Draco?- gruño Theo a un par de tercero, en cuanto entraron su sala común

-no- respondieron y salieron corriendo al ver la furia de aquel grupo

-¿Dónde demonios se metió?- grito Pansy

-¿alguien ha visto ha Malfoy?-alzo la voz Blaise pero solo recibieron respuestas negativas ante de correr de la sala común, sobre todo con la última mirada de la reina de hielo

-podrían bajarle tantito a su humor- dijo

-asustan a todo- termino Astoria por Cala

-maldito Malfoy- insulto Tracey al rubio

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto delicadamente Cala

-NO-gruño su hermano,

-¿seguros?-dijo no muy segura Astoria-porque parece que si-y al recibir una serie de gruñidos, decidió que si había pasado algo-pueden decirme que rayos paso- exigió

-unos estúpidos de tercero- respondió Tracey y procedió a contar lo sucedido

-¿Qué ustedes hacían que cosa?-grito la pequeña Greengrass

Los demás se removieron incomodos, a pesar de ser un secreto a voces el mal trato que le brindaron a los Gryffindor's, en especial a integrantes del trio de oro, solo era sabido por la generación de los chicos en adelante, Theo jamás le menciono nada a su hermana y lo mismo hizo Daphne con la suya.

-no es para tanto-quiso restarle importancia Blaise

-debes estar bromeando-se molestó aún más Astoria-por circe, ahora entiendo muchas cosas, -continuo mientras caminada de un lado a otro, de pronto se detuvo y miro a su hermana -debes disculparte-pidió o más bien exigió, sin embargo no escucho ninguna respuesta

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo?-pregunto Pansy en respuesta

-enserio-hablo por primera vez Cala-después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, por nuestras familias aun preguntas el ¿Por qué?

-nosotros no le pedimos nada-dijo rápidamente Blaise

-y a pesar de su trato, lo hizo-ataco Astoria

-y a pesar que son enemigo, fue la única que nos ha tendido su mano, -dijo firmemente Cala- la única que no ha brindado ayuda y nos ha defendido

-se supone que así son los estúpidos de los leones, gruño molesto Theo por el regaño-

-les encanta luchar por las causas perdidas-siguió igual de molesta Daphne mientras recibía las miradas molestas de sus hermanas-nunca pedimos nada, así que no les debemos nada y no son nada para nosotros- sentencio

-no creo que Neville piense lo mismo-le dijo Tori a su hermana antes de darle la última mirada furiosa y desaparecer por las escaleras

-jamás pensé sentirme avergonzada por ti- ataco Cala a su hermana dándole su mirada decepcionada y seguir a la rubia.

-porque todo el mundo se siente con la suficiencia para regañarnos- grito frustrado Blaise

Sin embargo no recibió ninguna respuesta, cada uno metido en su propio pensamiento.

¿Cómo andan? Esta vez sí les traje capitulo nuevo después de mucha espera, ¿Qué tal les ha parecido?

Como saben agradezco a todos los que siguen y comentan la historia y les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos

HalfBlood99.- hola y bienvenido espero que siga en pie lo de esperar. Saludos y me alegra que te guste.

Diva.- creo que no serias las única que quisiera esa suerte, las resacas son de lo peor y pues no todo está perdido. En cuanto a lo de darse cuenta parece que va a esperar. Saludos

Pauli no te desanimes con el dramione y tranquila ese viaje ya está pensado (casi), saludos

Lore.- ma alegra que pienses asi y lamento la demora, saludos

Vane.- jaja creo que no fuiste la única, pero tranqui me sigue gustando más el dramione, saludos

Lila .- no fuiste la única que se tardo XD mmm pensare lo de escribir sobre Theo y Herms pero antes tengo que terminar alguna de mis historias T.T, en fin saludos y un abrazo

Emma3mikas. Hola y bienvenida ya está listo saludos.

Dama.- es buena la convivencia pero se necesita un poquito de pelas para que sean más fuerte los lazo (yo tratando de justificarme para que no me maten) en fin saludo y me alegra que aun te siga gustando

Haniel- hola y bienvenido, lamento la demora. Saludos

Karen.- hola y bienvenida me alegro que te haya gustado, tranquila no pienso dejarla, solo que he tardado más de lo normal, saludos.

Carito.- gracias me alegra que les guste y bienvenida, saludos.

BluBell.- listo, bienvenido y saludos.

Ptd. Saludos a nurse, ale y eeelenitha gracias por sus inbox


	24. Chapter 24-Ser una buena hermana

**Por alguna extraña razón subí el capítulo anterior (juraría que cargue el correcto), gracias por hacérmelo saber y una disculpa.**

 **Bien, esta vez no me llevo tanto tiempo XD, les traigo nuevo capítulo con un poco de romance aunque no el dramione que de seguro algunos esperan, bien sin mas los dejo leer y ya saben el potterverso.**

 _-no creo que Neville piense lo mismo-le dijo Tori a su hermana antes de darle la última mirada furiosa y desaparecer por las escaleras_

 _-jamás pensé sentirme avergonzada por ti- ataco Cala a su hermana dándole su mirada decepcionada y seguir a la rubia._

 _-porque todo el mundo se siente con la suficiencia para regañarnos- grito frustrado Blaise_

 _Sin embargo no recibió ninguna respuesta, cada uno metido en su propio pensamiento._

Al día siguiente en el desayuno todo aparentaba ser normal excepto que extrañamente Hermione no se encontraba con ninguna de las serpientes y estas parecían algo raros dándole miradas difíciles de descifrar sobre todo Malfoy.

Justo en ese momento Neville entraba junto a Dean pero extrañamente Daphne no se hallaba por ningún lado y a ver la atmosfera que cubría a las serpientes por lo que decidió sentarse junto a su amiga en la mesa de los leones, solo para descubrir que se encontraba igual o peor que la mesa verdeplatina

¿Sucedió algo?-pregunto no muy seguro

-parece ser que si-contesto luna por su amiga que solo se limitaba a dar pequeños gruñido

-¿algo que deba preocuparme?-siguió-¿alguien a quien deba golpear?-dijo jugando pero al recibir un gruñido frustrado de la castaña y más al ver que casi se golpeaba contra la mesa

-parece que a ella-señalo Luna, mientras se llevaba un trozo de pan a la boca

Sin embargo por más que trataron de sacarle algo, Hermione no soltó prenda

Y el día se hizo más raro cuando en las clases que compartían son las serpientes, esta no compartió lugar, con sus nuevos compañeros de mesa y en lugar de eso se quedó junto a Dean o Harry

Su día no hizo más que empeorar cuando su recién estrenada novia hizo acto de presencia en la clase que compartía y como si no existiera, paso de largo y tomo su lugar junto a Malfoy

Neville frunció el ceño y después observo a las serpiente que daban miradas incomodas entre él y Hermione

Durante la hora de la comida, no hubo nada más que hablar de una supuesta pelea entre ellos y el grupo de Malfoy y cada rumor era peor que el otro el único que parecía, feliz era el estúpido pelirrojo de Ronald

Al tercer día no lo aguanto más, era más que obvio que su novia lo evitaba como la peste y las serpientes lo ignoraban

A lo lejos diviso a su novia doblar el pasillo, y sin más fue a su encuentro

-Daphne-llamo, sin embargo no recibió contestación alguna, al contrario ella acelero su paso-demonios- murmuro y comenzó a correr. Logro acorralarla en un pasillo- ¿podrías decirme que demonios te sucede?-exigió saber

-nada - respondió cortante y evitando mirarlo

-¿y por qué me evitas?-siguió el chico

-No estoy evitándote-respondió

-enserio-dijo irónico-por qué justamente ahora ni siquiera estas mirándome ¿hice algo malo?-pregunto con cuidado

-No-se apresuró a responder la rubia

-entonces por qué me evitas-dijo tratando de acercar, pero la chica retrocedió.

-ya te dije que no es nada- respondió en un tono más alto y parecía un poco molesta-si no tienes nada más que decir, me voy- y trato de pasar de largo

-espera no hemos terminado de hablar- insistió el león tomándola del brazo

-sí, lo hemos hecho-insistió tratando de soltarse-

-No hasta que me digas, que es lo que tienes-

-que no es NADA- insistió y de un fuerte movimiento logro zafarse del agarre y comenzó a alejarse pero no alcanzo a dar ni tres pasos cuando de nuevo escucho su voz

-lo siento cariño, no vas a evitarme-fue lo último que escucho ante de que su mundo se pusiera literalmente de cabeza

Para Daphne escuchar el apelativo con el que se dirigió a su persona, le resulto contra todo pronóstico cautivante y cuando quiso asimilarlo se encontraba viendo las largas piernas del chico dirigiéndose sin rumbo fijo.

Neville decidió que si la chica no quería decirle nada por las buenas lo haría por... "las no tan buenas". Y sin previo aviso la cargo, cual costal de papa y camino hacia la primera aula abandonada que encontrara.

-¡SERAS!-grito Daphne cuando su cerebro reacciono-¡BAJAME!-ordeno mientras daba pataletas para que el chico la bajara

-lo siento, pero no puedo hasta que me digas que sucede-dijo simplemente

-tu pedazo de trol, bájame ahora mismo, ya te he dicho que no sucede nada-siguió insistiendo y comenzado a moverse para tratar de zafarse

-y yo te he dicho que no hemos terminado-insistió, diviso las unas aulas cercanas- y agradecería que no te movieras tanto-

-esperas que no me mueva, cuándo me tienes de esta manera- pregunto irónica y comenzó a golpear lo que estaba a su alcance

-Si- respondió

-algo más que desee su alteza-pregunto sin dejar de moverse

-no, solo eso por ahora-contesto simplemente

-¿seguro? ¿No se? ¿Tal vez quieras que también te deje de golpear? ¿O de gritar?-siguió

-por ahora con que dejes de moverte demasiado y así evitar que tu falda se levante es suficiente-como si un rayo la golpeara Daphne dejo de moverse y se las arregló para mirar hacia su rostro para descubrir que el chico era lo suficientemente decente para poner de lado su rostro evitando mirar hacia su trasero-llegamos anuncio-

Cuando Daphne sintió sus pies sobre el suelo se apresuró a acomodar su falda

-bien- comenzó el chico y miro el rostro ligeramente rojo de su novia, se preguntaba si era por el bochornoso momento o por estar tanto tiempo de cabeza, pero al ver que desviaba su mirada se inclinó más por lo primero-¿ahora si podemos hablar?-

-ya te dije que no tenemos nada de qué hablar- dijo furiosa y se apresuró hacia la puerta, para descubrir que esta se encontraba firmemente cerrada-Por circe- gruño al percatarse de la ausencia de su varita

-¿buscas esto?- señalo moviendo la varita de la chica entre sus dedos.

-Dame mi varita – le exigió

-cuando terminemos de hablar-aseguro el rubio

La chica que se encontraba fuera de sí, se abalanzo ante él, intentado arrebatarle la varita de las mano, sin embargo no tuvo mucho éxito cuando el chico se estiro cuan alto era sosteniendo la varita fuera de su alcance

-Que me des mi varita dije- le grito y le dio un golpe en el estómago, el chico se encogió ante esto pero rápidamente se alejo evitando que tomara la varita

-vaya, no creí que fueras tan fuerte- le confeso sobándose un poco el lugar del golpe

-bien, si no quieres sufrir más golpes, será que me la entregues- y estiro su mano –no importa lo alto que seas aun pudo quitártela- aseguro

-hay lugares a los que no llegarías- le respondió en el mismo tono

-ja- se rio la chica-como si eso fuera a pasar

-¿segura? –y para desconcierto de la chica el, león tomo la parte delantera de su pantalón y amenazó con dejar caer su varita

-TU GANAS-grito sonrojada

-bien- dijo con una enorme sonrisa e invito a la chica a tomar lugar frente a el-¿me dirás que sucede?- pregunto delicadamente e intento sujetar su mano, pero la serpiente las alejo rápidamente y comenzó a removerse nerviosa-

-yo...yo- intentaba decir

El chico emitió un gran suspiro- ¿esto tiene que ver de la repentina lejanía de ustedes con Hermione?- la chica solo asistió con la cabeza-¿se pelearon?-pregunto delicadamente

-si... bueno, no...Quiero decir...-comenzaba a tartamudear-es solo...que...tu ...El idiota de Malfoy ...y tu hermana...y Astoria...-el chico no entendía absolutamente nada de las divagaciones de su chica a se levantó de su silla se colocó frente a ella, la tomo de los hombro y le dio pequeño zarandeo y la obligo a mirarlo

-tranquila-le dijo-respira- le pido y la chica comenzó a hacer lo que le pedía- ahora que ya estas más tranquila, puedes decirme que sucedió-

La chica dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido en la enfermería su pequeña charla con sus hermanas- y ahora Astoria no ha dejado de atormentarme con que le pida disculpas a Granger y de decir que tú me dejarías en cuanto te enteraras- termino de decir angustiada, el chico solo le paso el brazo por los hombros y comenzó una tierna caricia, mientras la chica se pagaba más a el

-no es nada de lo que yo no sabía- le aseguro

-Granger te lo dijo-emitió un gritito de frustración

-No en realidad-aseguro-ella jamás me hubiera dicho nada en tu contra-confeso- es solo que si lo recuerdas, yo también estaba allí cuando...ya sabes...-empezó a sentirse nervioso-decían eso de ella-añadió-sintió enseguida que la ojiazul intento apartase y le la apretó más a su cuerpo y tomo su rostro entre sus mano para que pudiera verlo-ya sabía de tu pasado y aun así me enamore de ti, te acepte tal cual eres- le aseguro- y si bien es cierto que si las cosas fuero malas entre tú y Hermione, sé que ella no haría nada para que termináramos, porque ella sabe lo que siento por ti-le confeso-ella no es una mala persona y tú tampoco.- le aseguro- y jamás te obligaría a pedirle perdón, porque entendemos que esto pertenece al pasado

-un pasado del cual no estoy muy orgullosa- admitió

-y es por eso que me gustas, sabes admitir cuando hiciste algo mal y te arrepiente por ello, pero sé que tampoco es fácil pedir perdón, sobre todo cuando se hizo mucho daño-dijo el Gryffindor

-ojala mi hermana lo comprendiera y dejara de acosarme cada 2 minutos. -Suspiro frustrada al recordar la insistencia de su pequeño tormento.

-Astoria solo esta resentida y tal vez un poco decepcionada -le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-debes entender que para ella eres un ejemplo a seguir y ahora al parecer también Hermione., y descubrir la relación "turbia" que tuvieran ustedes le resulta doloroso, porque si toma tu lado significa aceptar que lo que hiciste estuvo "bien", pero por otro lado si toma el de Hermione significaría que no te apoya y eres demasiado impórtate para ella para hacer eso-analizo el heredo Longbottom

-por qué siempre puede encontrar el lado positivo a las cosas

-cuando creces entre tantas cosas negativas, aprendes que si no puedes ver la luz entre tanta oscuridad, estarás perdido-confeso triste

-lo siento- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-y ahora estamos bien- le pregunto después de unos minutos

-si-respondió

-¿ya no vas a evitarme?- solo sintió la negativa entre su pecho-es una lástima, comenzaba gustarme cargarte-la molesto y sintió un pequeño golpe en su costado lo cual le provoco una pequeña risa y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

-Granger – escucho que la llamaban y se dio la vuelta para descubrir a Tracey dirigirse hacia ella con la pequeña Lizzi detrás.-espera aquí- escucho que le decía a su pequeña hermana-¿podemos hablar?-pregunto no muy segura

-claro- contesto y siguió a la chica la cual se alejó un poco para evitar ser escuchadas pero lo suficientemente cerca para no perder de vista a su hermanita

-bien escucha-empezó-no sé cómo decir esto pero...lo siento-

-¿disculpa?-pregunto desconcertada, la Slytherin solo suspiro largamente antes de repetir

-lo siento-

-¿Por qué?-dijo aun sorprendida-

-¿enserio?-le pregunto la verdeplatina encarando una ceja

-lo siento... quiero decir...¿por qué te disculpas?- logro articular por fin la leona

-¿por lo del otro día en la enfermería? y ¿por los insultos de antes?-le aclaro, ahora era ella la desconcertada- mira sé que nosotros no solemos disculparnos pero...

-espera- la corto- veras lo de la enfermería...-siguió- sé que intentaban defenderme y realmente me avergüenza decir esto, pero ese dia, estaba algo molesta así que la pague con ustedes y en verdad lo siento

-¿entonces no seguías molesta por lo del pasado?-pregunto

-en lo absoluto-le aseguro- es solo que me sentía avergonzada por cómo me comporte y por eso los evitaba

-vaya creímos que aún nos guardabas rencores-añadió sorprendida

-por supuesto que no-se apresuró a confirmar

-pero aun así, espero que puedas disculparme por los malos tratos de antes-le pidió-realmente siento mi comportamiento y lo que dije en esa época-admitió-

-éramos solo niños-le aseguro

-pero aun así, te lastimamos con nuestras palabras y actos-la mirada de Tracey se desvió hacia su pequeña hermana que se removía nerviosa en su lugar, mientras le daba miradas devastadoras que le rompían el alma

-lo hiciste por Lizzi ¿cierto?-más que una pregunta era una afirmación

-quiero ser un buen ejemplo para ella-le confió-no quiero que ella pase lo que nosotros tuvimos que pasar a su edad-su mirada se oscureció ligeramente-ella es muy inocente y tierna para cargar con los dramas de los grandes –

-cierto- concedió la leona-y creo que haces muy buen trabajo, se nota que te quiere y te respeta mucho-

-lo sé-suspiro- es por eso que trato de ser una mejor persona-siguió- por ella-

-entonces creo que hora de mostrarle lo buen hermana que eres- la dio una mirada cómplice antes de que ambas se dirigieran a la pequeña-

-¿se lo dijiste?-pregunto nerviosamente la pequeña rubia alternando su mirada entre su hermana y la Gryffindor

-por supuesto- aseguro

-y ¿bien?-

-no hay ningún problema entre ambas-le aseguro la leona-

-¡Siiiiii!-se alegró la pequeña-sabía que te disculparías-dijo abrazando a su hermana-tú no eres una mala persona-le aseguro feliz mientras la abrazaba

-no lo es-le confirmo Hermione-ellas es una gran persona y una excelente hermana-continuo acariciando el cabello de pequeña y viendo a la mayor directamente a los ojos para hacerle saber que era sincera

-gracias-le dijo agradecida

-no hay de que-respondió- y bien ¿Qué harán ahora?-les pregunto

-biblioteca- respondieron ambas disgustadas

-¿por qué las caras?-pregunto sonriente

-tengo que hacer la redacción de Binns y no tengo idea de nada, ya que en su última clase me quede dormida apenas y empezó a hablar-confeso

-yo tengo tarea de transformaciones y no se me da bien esa clase- dijo Lizzi

-es de familia-aseguro su hermana dándole una mirada comprensiva

La leona se rio nuevamente antes de decir-vamos las ayudare-

-¿enserio?-dijeron esperanzadas

-sí, igual iba a la biblioteca a terminar una redacción- y sin más emprendieron camino

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Y como saben agradezco a todos los que siguen y más aun a los que comentan la historia. Saludos

Megara03.-gracias a ti por comentar y me alegra escuchar que les gusta, saludos.

Guest.- si Hermione sigue siendo la misma, pero algunas veces las cosas la superan como podrás ver, nadie es perfecto, y desgraciadamente Draco no es el otro heredero. Saludos

Creatures queen.- y yo a ustedes es frustrante no poder escribir, y mucho mas cuando las ideas no quieren llegar a ti T.T, Hermione es los suficiente mente madura para perdonar pero eso no quita que pueda olvidar. Saludos

Shisuinstar.- gracias me alegro que le guste y gracias por comentar, saludos.

Camila.- y ustedes me lo alegran con cada comentario, saludos.

Diva.- jajaja si te contara acabaría todo lo bueno de la historia, pero tranqui no pienso dejarla, solo tardara un poco más de lo esperado. Saludos

Yo.- jajaja concedido.

Ale.- ¿que te pareció el enfado de Neville? ¿A que no te lo esperabas? Y tus respuesta son 1.- aun no es tiempo 2.-ni idea 3.- es posible que no tanto. Jajaja nos vemos saludos pst. No les abanó, solo los dejo solos un ratito XD

Lila gracias por la confianza y como vez no falle (por apenitas), me alegra que te guste. Y en cuento a tus preguntas si te las dijera a cortaría demasiado la historia y en cuanto a ¿si es rubio o no?, sería dejar muchas pistas, y en cuanto a lo de Malfoy tienes razón, por ahora es todo. Saludos hasta la próxima

Lia phantom.- listo, y en cuanto a Harry te lo contesto en algún capitulo

Pauli.-holaaa, claro que lo supero, pero no significa que olvide y más es ese tipo de situaciones, si una cosa molesta a Herms son las injusticias. Saludos

Angie.- gracias a ti por comentar, saludos.

Mitzuki.- algunos ya están empezando, cómo pudiste ver, me alegra que les guste y nos vemos pronto (espero T.T)

Dama.- lo se y me alegra mucho que aun esperen por mis capítulos gracias, las niñas quieren mucho a sus hermanos pero le han tomado demasiado afecto a Herms y por eso se sienten indignados y tal como dice, empiezan a ver como son realmente y tal vez eso no les agrade. En cuanto al otro asunto estas en lo correcto solo yo puedo saber de quién se trata aunque confieso que aún no me decido, la competencia es fuerte jajaja, saludos y hasta la próxima

Bien eso es todo por hoy espero actualizar antes que acabe el año, tengo un par de ideas y espero que leamos pronto.

Pst,. Tengo una pequeña pregunta ¿si alguien ha leído alguna de mis otras historias? Si es así ¿les gustaría que las siguiera? Debo confesar que tengo un capitulo a medio terminar de saldando cuentas, pero aún no se si continuarlo? ¿Alguna ayuda o comentario?


	25. Chapter 25 Me Debes Una Disculpa?

**Alguien?... espero sinceramente que sigan allí y los que continúan les agradezco por su paciencia**

 **Bueno sé que esta vez tarde demasiado en actualizar y la verdad es que no tengo motivos, pero les traigo 2 buenas noticias este capítulo es un poco más "largo" y la segunda es que ya he empezado a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo por lo que puede que la espera no sea taaaan larga y bueno como ya saben el Potter verso los dejo leer**

 _-¿se lo dijiste?-pregunto nerviosamente la pequeña rubia alternando su mirada entre su hermana y la Gryffindor_

 _-por supuesto- aseguro_

 _-y ¿bien?-_

 _-no hay ningún problema entre ambas-le aseguro la leona-_

 _-siiiiiii-se alegró la pequeña-sabía que te disculparías-dijo abrazando a su hermana-tú no eres una mala persona-le aseguro feliz_

 _-no lo es-le confirmo Hermione-ellas es una gran persona y una excelente hermana-continuo acariciando el cabello de pequeña y viendo a la mayor directamente a los ojos para hacerle saber que era sincera_

 _-gracias-le dijo agradecida_

 _-no hay de que-respondió- y bien ¿Qué harán ahora?-les pregunto_

 _-biblioteca- respondieron ambas disgustadas_

 _-¿por qué las caras?-pregunto sonriente_

 _-tengo que hacer la redacción de Binns y no tengo idea de nada, ya que en su última clase me quede dormida apenas y empezó a hablar-confeso_

 _-yo tengo tarea de transformaciones y no se me da bien esa clase- dijo Lizzi_

 _-es de familia-aseguro su hermana dándole una mirada comprensiva_

 _La leona se rio nuevamente antes de decir-vamos las ayudare-_

 _-¿enserio?-dijeron esperanzadas_

 _-sí, igual iba a la biblioteca a terminar una redacción- y sin más emprendieron camino_

Mientras tanto Neville y Daphne se encontraban paseando tomados de la mano pese a los murmullos de las personas a su alrededor ellos optaron por ignorarlo

-oh vamos Snape no es tan malo como parece-

Solo lo dices porque ustedes son Slytherin's y nunca han estado del otro lado, pero créeme si McGonagall fuera igual que Snape, no opinarías lo mismo.

-puedes que tengas razón.- acepto no muy convencida-tengo que ir por un libro ¿me acompañas?

-por supuesto, tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido- dijo alegre

Al entrar a recinto divisaron rápidamente a la leona y para sorpresa de Daphne se encontraba con su mejor amiga y su pequeña hermana, las aludidas al sentir las miradas levantaron la vista y no les costó nada ubicarlos.

-por qué no vas por el libro-sugirió el chico Gryffindor a su novia,

-de acuerdo- acepto, había captado la mirada que se dieron los pseudo hermanos; apenas se alejó lo suficiente y observo como estos se encontraban y perdían de su vista, dio un profundo suspiro y se preguntó una vez más, si Hermione sería capaz de alejarla de su amado, pero de lo poco que la conocía y de lo que afirmo el rubio anteriormente lo dudaba.

-así que ya han arreglado las cosas- fue lo primero que le dijo Neville.

-si-reconoció alegres-aunque admito que lo hizo principalmente por Lizzi, no significa menos

-por los hermanos podemos hacer mucha cosas ¿cierto?-afirmo mientras la abrazaba fraternalmente

-por supuesto-confirmo- también veo que ustedes se han arreglado.-admitió apenada

-estaba preocupada acerca de lo que tu opinarías- reconoció

-y por qué debería preocuparse-pregunto confundida

-porque sabe que eres una persona importante para mí, y creía que el pasado que ustedes tienen podría influir en nuestra relación.

-nunca podría hacer eso-afirmo espantada

-lo sé, pero ella no y estaba preocupada-dijo

-No debería estarlo, me importa más tu felicidad que los errores del nuestra infancia, quiero que seas feliz Neville y si ella es tu felicida olvidare todo y comenzare de nuevo- le dijo con total sinceridad y mirándole a los ojos- tu mismo lo dijiste por los hermanos podemos hacer muchas cosas ¿cierto?-

-muchas- le dijo afirmando su abrazo

-además no te perdonaría que terminaras con ella por algo así-le aseguro

-se supone que deberías estar de mi parte ¿no?- dijo molestándola

-no-aseguro- estaré de lo que más te convenga y te haga feliz, y con ella lo eres-

-gracias-le dijo

-para eso están los hermanos-

Mientras tanto

-¿sabes que escuchar a escondidas es de mala educación?- la voz de su amiga la tomó por sorpresa y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco

-shh, Tracey-le apuro a guardar silencio

Daphne se encontraba escondida cerca de donde su novio y castaña hablaban, logro detectar sus voces mientras buscaba su libro y a oír que hablaban de ella, la curiosidad pudo más.

Cuando se percataron que los dos se movieron, rápidamente se ocultaron.

-no sé por qué dudabas de su relación- dijo verdaderamente intrigada Tracey, - era obvio que ella jamás sería un impedimento entre ustedes-afirmo

-lo sé- acepto-es solo que Astoria me estaba volviendo loca con sus acusaciones que olvide todo, incluso el me lo dijo lo mismo hace unos momentos, pero la inseguridad pudo más y no me atrevía a hablarle-admitió

-aun no entiendo cómo les resulta fácil perdonar-dijo Davis

-créeme yo tampoco- aseguro- pero creo que lo hace por las personas que le importan, Neville es su hermano y le tomo mucho cariño a Lizzi.

-¿te disculparas?-pregunto Tracey

-al principio no estaba segura, pero creo que es lo mejor- y sin más ambas se encaminaron a la mesa en donde se encontraban los leones y la pequeña serpiente-Hermione podemos hablar- pidió

-claro-acepto la ojimiel

Solo la mirada del heredero de los Longbottom fue suficiente para confirmarle que todo iría bien.

-yo quisiera disculparme por mis errores del pasado- soltó apenas estuvieron alejadas de oídos indiscreto

-no hay problema siempre y cuento también me perdones por lo sucedido en la enfermería como le dije Tracey ese día no estaba muy bien y la pague con las personas equivocadas – se apresuró a añadir después de ver la duda en sus ojos-y eso ocasiono problemas en tu relación con Neville enserio disculpa- dijo sinceramente la leona

-entonces creo que estamos ¿bien?-se animó a preguntar

-perfecto- confirmo esta

-Neville me dijo que Astoria se ha puesto un poco molesta-le pregunto mientras caminaban de regreso

-puff- resoplo- es muy irritante, pero después de hablarlo con Nev, me he dado cuenta de sus intenciones.

-es una buena chica, aunque sus métodos no son los más convencionales- dijo divertida

\- pero logro que dudara y que en más de una vez casi me rindiera-respondió molesta al recordar los ataques de su pequeña hermana

-es una Slytherin- se burló la leona

\- y de las mejores- admitió orgullosa

-bien ahora que ya han arreglado todo con tu futura cuñada- empezó Tracey nada mas de verlas llegar, causando el sonrojo de la pareja-que te parce si seguimos con lo de transformaciones, enserio necesito de tu ayuda antes que considere seriamente ponerme a cazar ratones para sobornar a McGonagall

Los presentes se rieron de las ocurrencia de Tracey pero enseguida se pusieron manos a la obra la parejita no dudo en unírseles

Apenas terminaron se dirigieron al comedor puesto que no tardarían en servir la cena

Hubo un pequeño revuelo al verlos llegar sobre todo entre los de la casa verde platina y el tonto grupito de Ronald más al ver que uno de los "suyo" intimaba con el "enemigo"

Astoria estaba que no cabía en su dicha y mostraba su sonrisa más orgullosa casi tanto como la que les dio Lizzi a sus amigas al verlas. Las demás serpientes pidieron explicaciones con la mirada por lo que Tracey y Daphne se limitaron a encogerse en hombros y a tomar sus alimentos.

De regreso a las mazmorras lo único que podía escucharse eran los gritos de las hermanas Parkinson y los gruñidos frustrados de Blaise

-DEBES DISCULPARTE- gritaba la pequeña de las Parkinson

-YA BASTA SILENE-contesto de igual modo la mayor

-DISCÚLPATE, DISCÚLPATE- insistía

-CÁLLATE O TE JURO QUE TE HARE CALLAR POR LAS MALAS- respondió

La pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos vio a su hermana por última vez antes de irse corriendo a su dormitorio

Otro que estaba igual que Pansy era Blaise que le rogaba y gritaba a su pequeña hermana por artes iguales

-por un demonio Bell, tienes que hablarme- insistía el moreno, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por su hermanita.-no puedes seguir así, tendrás que dirigirme la palabra,

-han escuchado algo-dijo la pequeña al aire-parece que tenemos un bar de insectos en las mazmorras-

-insecto, no soy un insecto soy tu hermano y te exijo que me respondas- insistía el italiano

-parce que debo hablar con el profesor Snape, podríamos tener una plaga-divagaba la pequeña ignorando a su hermano y pasando a su lado rumbo a su habitación

-BELL, BELL, ISABELLA – gritaba- escúchame jovencita no me dejaras con la palabra en la bo…

-Buenas noches chicas-corto la pequeña Zabini dirigiéndose a sus amigas

-demonios- murmuro el mayor- Ven lo que provocan- dijo girándose para encarnar a sus amigas

-Por qué demonios hicieron eso- se unió Pansy

-por que quise- respondió la mayor de las Greengrass y le restó importancia con un encogimiento de hombros

-el mi caso esta demás que responda-respondió Tracey dándole una significativa mirada y mirando de reojo a Lizzi-por qué no subes a dormir –aconsejo y la pequeña dio las buenas noches y se retiro

-que no ven como nos afecta sus estúpidas decisiones-reclamo el moreno

-lo que YO decida hacer, no tiene nada que ver contigo Zabini-le hizo saber Daphne dándole una mirada marca reina del hielo- y tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer- con una última mirada se retiró del recinto

-si tú quieres seguir así, nada te impide hacerlo-siguió Davis-pero a nosotras déjanos en paz- finalizo dando una significativa mirada a los otros hermanos mayores

-Por qué le dan demasiada importancia a una maldita disculpa- reclamo la azabache antes de desaparecer rumbo a los dormitorios.

Blaise se dirigió al suyo maldiciendo a sus amigas y se hermanitas, ¿Quién dijo que ser el hermano mayor era fácil?

-parece que las cosas se están saliendo de control-dijo Theo después que todo se hubiera calmado

-así es-respondió Cala, que se encontraba leyendo un libro tranquilamente

-¿tú no me dirás nada?-pregunto intrigado

-¿debo hacerlo?-contesto del mismo tono-creo que los dos sabemos quién está equivocado-siguió sin apartar la mirada de su libro

-éramos niños-

-y ahora eres todo un adulto,-dijo sarcástica-ahora te ves como las pequeñas incapaz de disculparte por algo que sabes que estuvo mal, una disculpa no tiene nada que ver con la edad-sermoneo-puedes cometer errores a cualquier edad, pero ahora negándote como niño chiquito no resolverás nada.

-puede que con el tiempo lo olvide-dijo queriendo ceder-puedo dejar pasar algo de tiempo y después volver a hablarla como si nada

-podrías- concedió

-lo vez es una gran idea- dijo sonriendo-

-pero aun así hay cosa que no se olvidan-dijo ahora bajando su libro y mirando fijamente a su hermano

-lo harán con el tiempo-aseguro

-¿seguro?-pregunto y su hermano asistió con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza y sin perder la sonrisa-entonces tú también olvidaras y perdonaras lo que papa nos hizo en algún momento-dijo levantándose del sofá, -buenas noches- le dio un beso en la mejía de su hermano y se fue.

-Theo al escuchar lo de su padre perdió su sonrisa, sabía que su hermana lo tenía y apenas desapareció de su vista comenzó a gritas y a maldecir todo lo que se le atravesara, demonio el jamás olvidaría lo que su padre les hizo y se preguntó si la leona se sentiría de la misma forma, suspiro frustrado antes de irse en búsqueda de cierta ojimiel, rogaba al Merlín que no estuviera en su sala común

La encontró en la torre de astronomía tendía un cigarro en la mano, se acercó sigilosamente y se lo quito colocándolo sobre sus labios, dio una larga calada entes de mirarla de reojo, su cara no mostraba alegría o enojo a decir verdad no mostraba absolutamente nada y se preocupó.

-¿algo que quieras compartir?-pregunto rompiendo así el silencio

-solo estoy pensando-respondió sin apartar su mirada de la obscuridad de la noche

-¿algún plan para quitarle poder aplicarlo con la comadreja?-siguió-porque si es así yo me apunto-continuo sonriente y más que dispuesto

-no- contesto con una pequeña sonrisa-los gemelos ya lo tienen todo listo-aseguro

-entonces será algo divertido de ver-

-lo será-afirmo

-me dirás de qué se trata-

-quisiera saberlo, pero ellos se niegan decirme que planearan, solo dijeron que sería una fantástica broma- compartió – pero ahora comienzo a preocuparme y arrepentirme de pedir su ayuda- confeso preocupada

-no lo hagas, creo que a pesar de todo sigue siendo su hermano y no lo dañara….. mucho-calmo el heredero de los Nott-

\- de acuerdo- acepto

Se mantuvieron largo rato en silencio

-creo que es tarde- dijo la Gryffindor

-lo es-acepto y sin decir nada se encaminaron a la guarida de los leones –sabes que lo siento verdad- le dijo antes de llegar a su torre.

-lo sé- le aseguro viendo en sus ojos todo el arrepentimiento y el dolor- yo también lo siento

-no tendrías por qué, tú eras una victi..-

-si-corto- ese día, solo trataban de ayudarme y yo…..

-entonces estamos a mano-le corto igual-buenas noches- se despidió sonriendo

A la mañana siguiente pudo sentirse que la tensión entre las serpientes y la leona había disminuido, para molestia de cierto pelirrojo que enviaba miradas envenenadas hacia la leona y hablando de miradas matadoras estas reinaban entre las serpientes, Silene e Isabella miraban enfadadas a sus hermanos y estos a su vez las dirigían hacia el heredero de los Nott.

-saben en lugar de tratar de matarme, porque no mejor tratan de arreglar sus problemas y dejan de culparnos- aconsejo el chico distraídamente

-no tenemos ningún problema- gruñeron los dos

-no quiero pensar la escenita que harán alguna de esas dos al último que quede-dijo Daphne como si nada

Ambos azabaches miraron en dirección de sus pequeñas e inocentes hermanas y tragaron fuerte, sabían que no se la acabarían con sus molestias y reclamos constantes inclusive ahora podían oír sus quejas cuando se enteraron que Nott ya se había disculpado, les basto un segundo para mirarse a los ojos y salir corriendo en busca de cierta leona

Blaise aprovechando su condición salió primero por donde habían visto que la castaña se alejo

-BLAISE, BLAISE- gritaba Pansy tratando de seguir el ritmo del chico-maldito Zabini –murmuro y se apresuró a correr-DETENTE

-LO SIENTO QUERIDA PERO PREFIERO AHORRARME UN POCO DE DRAMA- le grito sonriendo

-MALDITO ZABINI-reclamo

-YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO- contesto antes de apresurar su paso y desaparecer de su vista

Pero por más rápido que corrieran, no encontraron en ninguna parte a la ojimiel, revisaron en la biblioteca, los jardines, cerca de su sala común y en algunos lugares más.

Pansy estaba cansada de estar buscando a la Gryffindor, se preguntaba donde rayos se pudo haber metido reviso todo el castillo e incluso interrogo a algunos de su casa, pero nadie supo dar el paradero de la chica, así que entro a los baños del 4° piso a refrescarse un poco.

-pero si se veía tan mojigata- escucho que decían desde uno de los cubículos del baño

-pues ya vez que las apariencias engañan, y más ella que se las da de mosquita muerta-escucho que contestaran

-podrías tener razón-concedió

-claro que la tengo, solo mira lo que le hecho a mi RO-RO por defender a ese traidor y a esas sucias serpientes- si Pansy no ubico a la dueña de la voz al escuchar tan horroroso apelativo, quedo más que confirmado cuando la persona salió del cubículo revelando a Lavender Brown seguido de otra que supuso seria su amiga, aunque no ubicaba a que casa pertenecía-se cree que por ser una heroína puede hacer lo que le dé la gana.

-pero si luce tan tranquila y…

-claro que sí, es su máscara para engañar a todo el mundo y estén de su lado, pero no puede engañarme a mí-aseguro-yo que soy su amiga te pudo decir quien es en realidad ese ratón de biblioteca de Grang…-la voz se le corto al ver a la Slytherin parada frente a los lavabos con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-si así te refieres a tus amigos a sus espalda, no quiero ni pensar cómo te dirigirás a tus enemigos- se burló la chica-deberías tener cuidado-se dirigió ahora a su acompañante-no sabes cuando tu "amiga" te considerara enemiga-advirtió

-tu que vas a saber de amigo-ataco

-lo suficiente para no habar de ellos a sus espaldas-contesto-

-además que te importa lo que diga de Granger-

-no lo hago, solo alguien realmente estúpido creería en tus palabras-dijo dándole una significativa mirada a la otra chica-

-me está diciendo mentirosa-reclamo

-si la capa te queda-dijo simplemente

-maldita serpiente.- estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo cuando la puerta de uno de los cubículos se abrió y para sorpresa de todas, Hermione salió y se dirigió a los lavabos.

Abrió uno de los grifos y mirando a las Lavender y compañía hablo-tu y yo jamás fuimos amigas,-dejo en claro-además si escucho que vuelves a hablar de mi a mis espalda, lo que les hare no tendrá comparación-advirtió dándose la vuelta y mirándola a los ojos sobre todo a Lavander

-no te tengo miedo-dijo no muy segura

-deberías-contesto y antes de que pudiera decir algo más su acompañante la obligo a irse arrastrándola por el brazo

-valientes leones-murmuro Pansy con una sonrisa burlona,

Después de la repentina huida hubo un incómodo silencio entre las chicas

-gracias-comenzó la ojimiel

-¿Qué?-pregunto desconcertada la otra, se encontraba pensando una manera de pedirle disculpas

-Gracias-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, al percatarse de su estado

-ah…oh…si de nada….yo….-empezó a intentar decir y dio un fuerte suspiro-escucha Granger, yo no soy de las que se disculpan o arrepiente, pero debo aceptar en alguno momento del pasado actué mal, pero no me disculpare, lo que hice fue hace mucho y no creo que le des importancia a las cosas que hicimos de niños- dijo decidida

-no lo hago-aseguro sin perder su sonrisa

-bien, porque no pensaba disculparme, pero a cambio te ofrezco que empecemos de nuevo- ofreció

-Hermione Granger-dijo estirando su mano

-Pansy Parkinson-dijo estrechando la mano de su antigua archienemiga-y una cosa más, yo jamás seria como ese par, hablando de los amigos a sus espaldas

-claro que no- se rio la chica y más porque algo dentro de ella le dijo que acababa de ganarse una nueva amiga-tú se las dirías en la cara

-prefiero que lo escuchen de mí, que de alguien más-dijo restándole importancia.

Y tal parece que lo dicho por Theo se volvió realidad puesto que cuando la menor de los Zabini se enteró que incluso Pansy había hecho las paces con Hermione, olvido que lo habías estado ignorando por días para darle una monumental reprimenda que el chico no sabía dónde meterse y por ultimo salió huyendo de su ahora muy molesta hermanita para buscar donde sea que se escondiera la leona, escuchando la risa burlona de Pansy de fondo.

-sabes es verdaderamente indignante que aceptaras las disculpas de Pansy antes que las mías-reclamo apenas diviso su inconfundible cabellera

-digamos que no estuviste en el lugar y momento correcto- respondió

-imposible, busque por todo el castillo-contesto seguro

-no en los baños-le dijo divertida

-¿de qué baño estamos hablando?- pregunto descarado

-¿enserio?-cuestiono incrédula

-no mentía cuando dije que busque por todo lados, aunque me detuve momentáneamente en algunos-dijo guiñándole el ojo-algunas chicas necesitaban algo de "ayuda"- y el muy descarado se rio al ver la cara y el repentino sonrojo de la Gry- sabes, no debería disculparme después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar al contrario tu deberías..

-¿que yo te hice qué?-pregunto confundida

-si ya sabes, gracias al malentendido Bell dejo de hablarme y me ignoraba-lloriqueo- además después me haces buscarte desesperadamente, incluso ignore a Pansy y créeme ella me las va a cobrar y para colmo lo perdonas antes que a mí y gracias a eso Bell me grito y me sermoneo frente a todo los Sly, no sabes lo avergonzado y aterrado que estaba-

-¿de una pequeña de 11?-pregunto divertida

-ella es una Zabini y créeme las mujeres de la familia saben cómo dar verdadero miedo-compartió un poco aterrado

-ya veo-se rio la chica-entonces creo que tienes razón –otorgo divertida- ¿podrías perdonarme por todo lo que te hice pasar, señorito Zabini?-pedio teatralmente

-oh claro que si-concedió fingiendo se tímido-vez no era tan difícil además para que estamos los amigo-dijo dándole un empujón amistoso- que provoco las carcajadas de la leona

-esta es la disculpa más extraña que he recibido- admitió

-sí, yo también-le siguió el moreno

Las cosas durante el almuerzo parecieron cambiar, ya no se sentía la tensión entre las serpientes y la ojimiel, sin embargo esta aún no se animaba a comer de nuevo con la mesa verde-platina, aun le debía una disculpa a Malfoy y lo mejo seria pronto puesto que el tren de regreso partiría mañana, pensó la leona mientras caminaba sin rumbo por el gran castillo, cuando una pequeña voz le hablo

-señorita Granger-escucho de nuevo y se dio la vuelta y fue grande si sorpresa cuando se encontró a uno de los chicos de la pelea

-¿sí?-respondió dudosa

-me permitiría unas palabras-pido

-claro-acepto- amablemente la chica no encontró motivos para decirle que no y aún más al ver lo nervioso que se encontraba a pesar de que trataba de dejarlo ver-¿y bien?-

-pues…..vera….yo- ahora toda su seguridad se fue por otro lado

-tranquilo-intento de tranquilizarlo- respira, ordena un poco tus ideas y suéltalo-aconsejo y para su alivio vio que el chico seguía sus indicaciones-¿mejor?-

-sí, muchas gracias-respondió-bueno yo quería ofrecerle un disculpa-inicio-sé que a pesar de no estaba presente la ofendí al referirme como….bueno..-

-tranquilo, como les dije ese día, me es indiferente-aseguró-sin embargo no deberían referirse a nadie más de ese modo,

-lo sé- acepto bajando la cabeza

-las palabras pueden hacer mucho daño-le indico

-lo entiendo-contesto-y para que sepa yo no pienso de esa manera-añadió rápidamente

-eso es bueno-le dijo acariciándole un poco la cabeza-pero tengo una duda le hizo saber-

-¿Cuál?-pregunto

-¿por qué pelearon?-ahora fue su turno-las chicas me dijeron que tú y tu amigos ya están en medio de una pelea cuando ellas pasaran y los escucharon hablar, así que mi duda es ¿Por qué peleabas con tus amigo?-

El pequeño Sly no sabía dónde meterse, su cara de un omento a otro parecía competir con el cabello de los Weasley

-yo…..yo…..mmm…vera…..POR QUE ME GUSTA-fue lo último que escucho la Gryffindor antes ver salir corriendo al pobre pequeño-

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto al aire, con la cara sonrojada

-"eso" fuiste tú alborotando las hormonas del pobre chico-la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar la repuesta y enseguida comenzó a buscar el dueño de la voz, y se sorprendió al ver al platinado-no te creí una asalta cunas-le dijo burlo

Ta dan! Jajá el siguiente se podrá un poco de Dramione!

Y bien como saben muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen y bienvenidos a los nuevos, es un gusto estar con ustedes, saben acabo de darme cuenta que hace un poco más de un año publique esta historia y me alegra que haya tenido tan buena aceptación y más aún que les siga gustando, no saben el gusto y la alegría que me da leer sus Reviews bueno...bueno nos dejamos un poco de drama y mejor seguimos como siempre

A Lotus-one, Ale 74 , Marisol y carito .- les debo una disculpa sin querer subía el capi equivocado y no me di cuenta =) lo siento chicos

Yue yuna.- hola y bienvenido/a, me alegra ver que te gusta, saludos.

Pagrigt410.-hola y bienvenido/a, muchas gracias que bueno que les guste, saludos.

Mitzuki.- de nada es un gusto para mi escribir y que a ustedes le guste y más aún que se tomen la molestia de regalarme un comentario con sus opiniones, significan mucho para mí y gracias por el consejo y tienes razón mí también me ha pasado y aun mantengo las esperanzas que actualicen T.T, saludo.

AvisCarmesi.- bienvenido/a lamento la demora y aunque en este no hay Dramione, en el siguiente lo hará te lo aseguro, gracias por el Review y saludos

Lila.- lamento ilusionarte con dos capítulos, fue un pequeño error, y nop Draco no es el heredero, pues ya puedes hacerte una idea de lo que vendrá ¿cierto? Y créeme ya tengo planeado algunos otros ambientes para ellos sobretodo en el mundo muggle y feliz año...atrasado, saludos

Pauli.- es bueno leer tus comentario, sobretodo que junto otros más son l s que comentan cada capítulo desde sus comienzo que incluso ya reconozco su nombres, besos y saludos

Alrisha.- hola y bienvenida. Es bueno que te gustara tanto para que te hayas animado a comentar, lamento romper tus esperanzas con las parejas de Theo y como mencione antes, el heredero no es Draco, y pues ya vez no pasaron taaaaantos meses jaja solo que cuando surge la inspiración no hay tiempo y cuando hay tiempo no hay inspiración T.T, pero aun quiero continuarla aun sea tarde, saludos

Dama.- lo se igual a mí me gusta la pareja de NevXDaph, y pues si lo tengo pensado aunque no muy decidido, saludos

Reno-hola, si fue un error confundí los capítulos, lo lamento y saludos

zjavierandres85.- mmm a lo mejor me paso lo mismo que aquí, lo verificare, saludos

silvia566.- gracias y bienvenida, un poco tarde pero aquí lo tienes, saludos

sophia76.¡Volvi!, saludos

Guest .- Hecho! Saludos

patrigt410.- hola de nuevo y bueno lamento la demora, saludos

bien, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos pronto saludos a todos


	26. Chapter 26- Nuestro Pequeño Secreto

**Bueno al menos esta vez no fueron 3 meses =), bien ya saben el potterverso, los dejo leer**

 _-yo…..yo…..mmm…vera…..POR QUE ME GUSTA-fue lo último que escucho la Gryffindor antes ver salir corriendo al pobre pequeño-_

 _-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto al aire, con la cara sonrojada_

 _-"eso" fuiste tú alborotando las hormonas del pobre chico-la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar la repuesta y enseguida comenzó a buscar el dueño de la voz, y se sorprendió al ver al platinado-no te creí una asalta cunas-le dijo burlón_

-no hice nada-se defendió

-parece que el chico no piensa lo mismo-siguió molestándola-no creí que te fueran los chiquitos –pico

-no lo hacen-respondió-pero no puedo controlar lo que otros piensen de mi-apunto

-me pregunto ¿Qué le hiciste a ese pequeño?- continuo ignorando el ultimo comentario

-NADA-le aseguro-jamás intentaría nada con un pequeño…

-entonces te van los mayores- razono tomándose la barbilla

-NO-grito-bueno….SI…No…no tanto…..-intentaba decir la chica, ante la mirada burlona del ojigris-

-es por eso que saliste con Krum-acuso

-No fue por eso-se defendió-Víctor, es una gran persona, muy atento y caballeroso y...

-mucho mayor que tu-apunto-

-SI pero…..

-¿cuánto más?-la corto-¿5? ¿6?

-3 señalo- pero….- deja de burlarte Malfoy-regaño al escuchar la risa del chico-¿Por qué rayos estoy hablando de esto contigo?

-tu preguntaste-le respondió

-no te preguntaba a ti-aclaro-yo solo preguntaba al aire y…..-la chica ya no sabía que contestar al ver la ceja alzada de heredero de los Malfoy, estaba a punto de darse cabezazos contra la pared o mejor aún estrellar esa sonrisa burlona frente a una-a todo esto que ¿haces aquí?-cuestiono

-no eres dueña de Hogwarts-contesto.

Lo era, al menos de la mitad pero él no tendría por qué saberlo.

-me refiero a este lugar, no son tus territorios- apunto

-¿ahora vas a decirme por donde, debo o no debo andar?-le dijo

-sabes a lo que me refiero-le contesto-un pasillo abandonado cerca de la torre de Gryffindor-aclaro al ver su cara burlona- incluso para ti es tentar demasiado tu suerte- le indico, sabiendo que a pesar de todo ningún enemigo perdería una oportunidad como esa

-solo daba un paseo-ni loco e iba a decir que vio al pequeño seguirla y por eso fue tras ellos

-seguro-dijo irónica, esa no se la creía ni el-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sumido cada uno es sus pensamientos

-lo siento-escucho el platinado que le dijo

-¿disculpa?-

-ese día, sé que solo trataste de defenderme y yo….actué mal, jamás debí sacar el pasado, sobre todo cuando ya te habías disculpado-se sinceró la leona-no fue mi intención atacarte y echarte nada a la cara

-lo sé-acepto-pero esos chicos...

-ellos no son malos-defendió rápidamente

-no lo sabe-insistió

-ya viste que no es así- señalo- él se disculpo

-lo sé, pero no todos son así-regaño-no puedes creer que todos son así

-confió en mí, se cuando alguien es bueno o cuando alguien está fingiendo- le aseguro

-no siempre puede tener la razón-le dijo

-estoy consciente,-le respondió-pero hasta ahora no me he equivocado incluso contigo

-lamento de decepcionarte, pero yo no soy un chico bueno-le hizo saber

-ambos sabemos que no es cierto-le dijo sonriendo, en algún punto de la conversación había empezado a caminar- aparentabas ser malo con toda es fachada tuya, pero sé que ere más bueno de lo que nos quieres hacer creer

\- no lo puedes saber-le aseguro

-claro que si- le respondió

-no lo sabes—insistió como niño chiquito

-claro que lo sé- le dijo- además una mala persona, no se disculparía con alguien petrificado a pesar de saber que no fue su culpa, buenas noches Malfoy- se despidió al ver que chico se había quedado mudo y parado, cuando confeso su pequeño secreto y antes si quiera darle tiempo de contestar desapareció por un pasillo que daba a su sala común

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, pero de alguna manera siempre tuvo el presentimiento de que ella lo sabía, después de que ella quedo petrificada ese día en su segundo año, el pequeño Malfoy lleno de arrepentimiento por haberlo deseado, se escabullo una noche a la enfermería y estuvo largo rato acompañándola y pidiéndole disculpas, después de que ella regreso a la normalidad, sintió su mirada diferente e incluso cuando tenían esas tontas peleas infantiles. Dio un sonoro suspiro y se encamino hacia las mazmorras, tenía que hacer el equipaje.

El viaje de regreso para sorpresa de muchos y molestia de algunos pocos, se pudo percibir que todo tipo de molestia entre la leona y las serpientes había desaparecido, en el vagón más grande que pudieron encontrar se encontraban todos los amigos de la leona y las serpientes

Daphne y Neville se encontraban juntos jugueteando y sumidos en su propia burbuja, Astoria, Cala, Pansy y Tracey, comentaban sobre sus atuendos de playa, los chicos con Harry incluido jugaban naipes explosivos,

Luna y Rolf hablaban tomado de las manos sobre las criaturas que ella creía, siendo Rolf el pobre blanco de las miradas asesinas que Vin, Goyle y Theo enviaban.

Y otros que se estaban incomodando con las miradas eran Hermione y Draco, que intentaba descubrir que tanto sabía la chica de esa noche, ella por otro lado fingía no notar su mirada escudándose con un libro.

La leona no creyendo soportar más su mirada salió un momento con la excusa de ir al baño, Malfoy salió un momento después y comenzó a seguirla.

La ojimiel sintió como alguien la tiraba del brazo y la jalaban a un vagón vacío, intento sacar su varita cuando su reconoció ese ojos grises que de nuevo la miraban

-¿quién?- pregunto sin más

-¿Quién qué?-pregunto ella de vuelta

-fue Theo cierto- dijo-no…no….Blaise seguro fue Blaise-dijo firme

-¿Theo? ¿Blaise? ¿De qué rayos hablas?-pregunto desconcertada

-¿Cuál de ellos te dijo lo que sucedió en segundo?-pregunto sin mas

-ninguno- respondió segura

-imposible, solo ellos sabían la verdad-

-te olvidas de tu ultimo testigo-le dijo divertida

¿Quién?-demando saber

-Yo-aseguro

-imposible, la enfermera me dijo que se entraban en un estado inconsciente-

-es un estado semi-inconsciente-aclaro-no eran muchos, pero de vez en cuando podías escuchar o ver- compartió-y a decir verdad todo este tiempo pensé que se trataba de un sueño o mi imaginación, pero ahora puedo estar segura de que no fue así-

Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de su error y suspiro vencido; al regresar aire a sus pulmones pudo percatarse de al aroma de la chica, hasta ahora no se habían dado cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba incluso pudo notar que sus ojos no eran completamente cafés, si no que poseían ligeras vetas doradas, podía quedarse un rato más pero la puerta abriéndose abruptamente lo saco del trance

-LO SIENTO…-escucho que dijo alguien, pero al estar de espaldas no la vio- Espera…..¿Hermione?- al estar casi encima de la chica, la ocultaba parcialmente-si querían intimidad debieron sellar la puerta- aconsejo divertida –bueno que la pasen bien- y sin más cerró la puerta

Cuando sus cerebros procesaron todo, se separaron como si hubieran recibido un rayo, cada uno en la esquina más alejada del otro

-lo siento- se disculpó Malfoy

-ah…si….si no hay problema- respondió sonrojada-será mejor regresar-sugirió y ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta pero al quererla abrir fue grande su sorpresa de encontrarla sellada-maldita Ginny-murmuro

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto al verla forcejear contra la puerta

-nos han encerrado-anuncio

-por qué no intentas con un hechizo-sugirió

-deje mi varita en el vagón-confeso

-Que bruja puede olvidar su varita- se burló, buscando su varita en sus bolcillos

-creo que ya habíamos aclarado eso- contesto

-demonios-maldijo, comenzando ahora a buscar desesperado su varita

-parece que no soy la única-ahora fue su turno, al percatarse de lo que le sucedía

-parece que tendremos que esperar a que noten que faltamos- dijo resignado tirándose sobre uno de los asientos

Se sumieron en un incómodo silencio, hasta que el rubio se percató que la ella se pasaba las manos por los brazos, a pesar de que el invierno estaba por terminar, aún tenían algo de frio ligero, así que como perfecto caballero que era se deshizo de su abrigo y se lo ofreció a la chica

-gracias- agradeció aceptando la prenda -¿crees que tarden en darse cuenta?- empezó no queriendo caer de nuevo en el incómodo silencio

-mmm… por mi parte es posible-dijo-ellos son tan despistado que posiblemente lo noten cuando ya estén fuera del tren y la única que podría fijarse ahora, se encuentra totalmente distraída con su nuevo novio haciéndose cariñitos-dijo burlándose un poco

-creo que mi caso es peor, como dijiste Neville esta fuera, Harry está lo suficientemente entretenido con los chicos y ya sabemos cómo es Luna- suspiro derrotada-y Ginny, bueno ella fue las que nos encerró aquí y dudo que regrese sobretodo pensado en la impresión que se llevó-confeso sonrojada-así que tendremos que esperar se den cuenta antes de que nos lleven hacia otro lugar.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto de repente

-¿Qué? ¿Encerrarnos? –pregunto-bueno yo solo quería hablar y fue tu amiga la que nos dejó aquí-siguió

-no- le dijo-lo de la enfermería-aclaro

Y de pronto Malfoy prefirió que siguieran con el silencio incomodo-pues…..por qué me sentí mal, era solo un niño pero en verdad pensé que por decirlo alguien me escucho y tu quedaste así- confeso-tenia tanto miedo y estaba verdaderamente arrepentido y no sé qué me llevo esa noche hasta ti-continuo

-lo entiendo, y nunca podría culparte-reconforto-a decir verdad yo sabía de qué se trataba del basilisco y gracias a eso, solo sufrí la petrificación- le confeso

-no sé por qué no me sorprende-dijo aliviado-era mucha coincidencia, que ese par lo encontrara tan fácil y no murieran en el intento- y para su sorpresa la chica se rio y le la acompaño

-lo es-acepto-nunca pasamos un año tranquilo, si no era basiliscos, eran acromantulas, gigantes, dragones o prisioneros, aunque Sirius resulto un error, pero siempre había algo malo, nosotros terminábamos en punto de mira-compartió divertida

Siguieron hablando de sus anécdotas un rato más hasta que de pronto el tren se detuvo

-aún es muy temprano-señalo el rubio y ambos se pararon dirigiéndose a la puerta, con el rubio en la delantera en un intento de protegerla- pero antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta el tren empezó a sacudirse y de pronto acelero. Lo que dio como resultado que ambos terminaran el piso con el rubio encima de la ojimiel en una posición muy comprometedora

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y antes de siquiera decir o hacer algo, la puerta se abrió de nuevo

-lo ven- escucharon nuevamente la voz de la pelirroja-les dije que estaba "ocupada"-señalo - ambos intentaron apartarse, pero fue tan rápido que solo terminaron peor de lo que se encontraban

-HERMIONE –escucho la voz de sus "hermanos"-

-ese mal nacido, quítate de encima de mi hermana-ahora fue Neville

\- que no escuchas-reclamo Harry-

-quien te crees que eres- acuso Theo y jalo al chico por la ropa, para después estamparlo frente a una pared-¿Draco?-pregunto confundió

-podrías quitarme las manos de encima-pidió "amablemente"

-ah sí…si claro-comenzó a alejarse del rubio-espera- y sus mano volvieron al cuello del rubio-que le hacías a Hermione- pregunto amenazadoramente y sintió las varitas de los otros dos a su costados

-ya basta-dijo la implicada antes que el-Theo déjalo y ustedes dos guarden sus varitas-regaño y a regañadientes obedecieron-y tu deja de reír-ahora se dirigió a la pelirroja-que es tu culpa que estemos así- le acuso ahora las miradas molestas pasaron del rubio a la pelirroja

-ehh….. Alto allí, que yo cuando los encontré ya se encontraban en una posición similar- devolvió y de nuevo las miradas pasaron al ojigris

-tu nos enceraste-insistió sonrojada

-pensé que estaban demasiado "ocupados" y les hacia un favor-dijo divertida

-solo estábamos hablando-le aclaro

-sí, claro- por su tono, no le creía ni media palabra

-si lo hacíamos- reclamo

-nunca dije lo contrario- siguió en el mismo tono

-entonces deja de decirlo así- le dijo –que haces pensar otra cosa

-no será que tú lo estás pensando-le acuso

-BASTA- interrumpió el rubio, eso era una pelea innecesaria además ya podía sentir de nuevo las varitas de sus "hermanos "y las manos de Theo de nuevo en su cuello-todo esto es un mal entendido- aseguro- Granger y yo realmente estábamos hablando- le dio un mirada marca a Malfoy a la menor de los Weasley y esta se abstuvo de argumentar- cuando nos hiciste ese "favor", pero como ninguno de los dos traía nuestras varitas, no quedamos encerrados, fue cuando paro el tren, así que nos dirigimos a intentar a abrir de repente el tren acelero y terminamos en el suelo y le resto ya lo saben el- relato

A pesar de no estar conformes con la explicación del ojigris, no les quedo de otra más que aceptarlo, sobre todo al ver la mirada de la castaña y se encaminaron de nuevo al vagón, donde los demás esperaban

-¿qué les sucede?- pregunto Daphne al ver la expresión de los recién llegados

-pue….-empezó la chica Wesley, pero al sentir la mirada matadora de Draco y Hermione opto por mantenerse callada y se sentó a un lado de Luna

-nada- señalaron ambos antes de tomar asiento lo más alejado el uno del otro

El resto no comento nada, pero las chicas no pudieron evitar percatarse de las miradas incomodas de ese para, además de la molestas de los auto nombrados hermanos y las burlonas de menor de los Weasley´s

-te queda bien el verde, Draco es muy amable en préstatelo -señalo la inocente Lunita a Hermione el suéter que esta portaba

Todos entonces voltea a ver a los muy rojos implicados, los chico aún más molestos, las chicas con una mirada intrigas y Ginny doblándose de risa

-por cierto deberías acomodar un poco tu cabello está muy alborotado- siguió la Ravenclaw

Si antes ya tenían una idea, ante esto último no tenían duda

-no es lo que piensan-dijo rápidamente sonrojada

-nosotras no pensábamos nada-respondió Pansy divertida

Y antes que siguieran haciéndose la idea equivocada procedió a relatar todo lo sucedido

Las risas y las miradas suspicaces no se hicieron esperar y antes de lo pensado ya se encontraban en la estación, por lo que recogieron todas sus cosas y se fueron en búsqueda de la "tia Andy" y el "tío Ted" que después de saludarlos como es debido, los apuro a regresar a Grimmauld Place

Al llegar a la mansión saludaron a la madre del rubio y las chicas se entretuvieron con la nueva integrante

-Buenaaaaaaas a todos- saludo escandalosamente Tonks- veo nuevas cara- dijo refiriéndose a Vincent y Greg- otras que ya conozco…. ¿ese es un suéter de Sly? ¿Sales con alguien de la casa de las serpientes?-interrogo rápidamente

-NO- grito- tenía frio y solo me la prestaron-

-JA –se burló- le diré a papa que tienes novio- y como si fuera una niña de 12 salió corriendo donde su padre con Hermione pisándole los talones

-creo que será un largo día para ti- le dijo Blaise al Draco y lo confirmo cuando escucho a las pequeñas hablar de por qué Hermione no debería salir con nadie

El rubio se preguntó que le sucedería si realmente fuera el novio de la ojimiel, pero rápidamente desecho el pensamiento, era imposible.

Después de la cena y después de un par de miradas incomodas por parte de su tío todo pareció volver a la normalidad, todos se encontraban en el área de juegos como habían nombrado a la sala donde solían reunirse y ver películas cuando un ruido extraño los alerto y para sorpresa principalmente de los Slytherins, observaron cómo Hermione con extraño y un raro cuadrito y se puso a hablar como si nada

-¿Que sucedió? ¿QUE? ….de acuerdo…..iré enseguida…si gracias.- y sin más volvió a meter el cuadrito al bolsillo de su jean- tengo que salir-dijo dirigiéndose a Tonks- dile a mama que volveré cuando pueda- y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso?- hablo Blaise por todos- ¿con quién hablaba? ¿Y que fue ese cuadrito?

-se llama teléfono-aclaro Harry- a diferencia de los magos, los muggles utilizan esos para comunicarse es parecido a hablar por la chimenea, -les informo – y con quien hablaba desconozco- y sin más salió rumbo a la castaña y los demás lo siguieron

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación escogiendo rápidamente un par de prendas, estaba realmente molesta como osaba su padre a decidir cosas en su nombre, y mientras le dé dicaba un par de maldiciones, escucho como la puerta de su habitación se abría y Harry con los Sly´s entraban por la puerta

-Hermione- escucho la voz de su amigo

-ahora no Harry- le dijo

-¿qué sucede?-insistió

-es mi padre –le informo

-iré contigo –dijo Harry, el sabia un poco de la historia de Herms con su familia, además de los recientes acontecimientos

-te lo agradezco Harry pero debo hacer esto sola-contesto

-no permitiré que te vuelva a tocar-dijo molesto-

-se cuidarme sola-dijo dirigiéndole una dura mirada y sin más, entro a su baño.

Harry no queriendo dejar el tema, siguió tras ella, los chicos a ver su intención intentaron detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde cuando la puerta se cerró nuevamente.

-qué demonios le sucede a Potter-dijo Draco molesto

-Harry y Hermione son así-contesto Neville

-pero aun así, hay límites-exclamo molesto Theo y más al escuchar el agua correr

-Harry es un perfecto caballero-insistió Luna- jamás haría nada para faltarle el respeto a Hermione-les aseguro- además no deben olvidar que ellos vivieron juntos casi un año- ante lo último dicho muchos se estremecieron y desviaron la mirada

Mientras del otro lado de la puerta

Hermione se encontraba quitándose la ropa cuando escucho que la puerta se abría y suspiro

-Harry – llamo, pues era el único capaz de entrar -hay cosas que tengo que hacer sola- le dijo calmadamente

-lo sé,-acepto dándole la espalda- pero la última vez que lo viste te lastimo- le dijo – y yo no estuve para ti- dijo lastimero

-no fue tu culpa-aseguro, abrió la llave del agua y ajusto la temperatura- y te aseguro que jamás me pondrá una mano encima de nuevo- siguió entrando a la bañera

-sé que eres lo suficientemente buena para defenderte, pero no me sentiré tranquilo dejándote ir sola- le dijo, se acercó a la bañera aun dándole la espalda y se sentó dejando que su espalda descansara cristal que los separaba- tu siempre estuviste allí para mí, ahora quiero ser yo quien este allí-se sinceró.

-sé que siempre podré contar contigo, incluso después de lo que paso, pero enserio quiero hacer esto sola-insistió, intuía que esa visita podría darle alguna pista de sus abuelos y no quería revelar ese secreto aun, suficiente era con Neville que desde que se enteró la cuidaba celosamente y Harry era demasiado astuto que sabría que le ocultaba algo.

Las serpientes escucharon la puerta abrirse nuevamente y vieron a Potter salir corriendo y no dudaron en seguirlo, lo vieron entrar a su habitación

-Potter –Escucho que lo llamaban, cuando estaba quitándose el pijama rápidamente pues sabía que como tardara su amiga lo dejaría

-que sucede Malfoy- contesto mientras se daba la vuelta para encararlo

-date vuelta pervertido- le grito Pansy, al ver que se encontraba nada más en bóxer

-lo siento- le dijo girándose- no sabía que estaban aquí- siguió mientras se vestía apresuradamente

-que dijo Hermione- pregunto Blaise, él y los chicos se había puesto como una especie de barrera entre el pervertido de Potter y las chicas

-no dijo nada más que lo que escucharon acerca de su padre- les comunico, sabiendo que ellos también se preocupaban por su amiga-y no quiere que nadie la acompañe

-entonces ira sola-dijo Theo frustrado, al ver que ni siquiera a su compañero de aventuras dejaba que la acompañara

-por supuesto que no- dijo el pelinegro

-¿entonces?-dijo Daphne confundida

-tengo un plan- seguro dándoles una brillante sonrisa

-que haremos- dijo seguro Draco

-ustedes nada- respondió el heredero Potter, la respuesta de este molesto de sobremanera a las serpientes

-no los dejaremos ir solos- aseguraron molestos

-no es que quiera dejarlos atrás, pero lo que estoy pensando hacer no da cabida para nadie más-le informo y le dio una significativa mirada a Neville y Luna

De repente escucharon las voces de Tonks, Astoria y Cala hablándole a Hermione, ellas se habían quedado para tratar de convencerlas

Harry sabiendo que en cualquier momento saldría, saco rápidamente su capa de su baúl y se la coloco dejado ver uno de sus mayores secretos a los Slytherin's

Estos se quedaron impresionados al verlo desaparecer así que a eso se refería cuando dijo que no había cabida para nadie más

-sorprendente- dijo Tracey

-vamos –apuro Draco

-¿Qué?- dijeron confundidos

-hay que seguir a Potter- le indico

-lo siento amigo pero nosotros a diferencia de Potter no tenemos ninguna capa- le hablo Blaise

-lo se idiota- respondió rodando los ojos-pero hay un pequeño hechizo sin no lo recuerdas que puede hacer lo mismo idiota

-pero si hacemos magia, sonaran las alarmas-dijo Luna

-este lugar es un hogar ancestral y no dudo que los Black, hayan bloqueado todo eso como la mayoría de los demás – y para demostrarlo Draco uso el encantamiento y tal como dijo nada paso, rápidamente los demás lo siguieron y salieron para buscar a Harry o Hermione

-les prometo que nada sucederá-escucharon que Hermione hablaba con las chicas- y si estoy en problemas ustedes serán las primeras en saberlo

Pero Herms-lloriqueo la menor de las Greengrass

-no pasara nada-aseguro-alguien ha visto las llaves de mi auto

Eso les dio una pista a todos los que se mantenían ocultos y corrieron a donde sabía que se guardaban los autos

Hermione también siguió el mismo camino con las pequeñas y Tonks detrás al llegar a garaje rápidamente abrieron la puerta más lejana y subieron pero al no poder verse correctamente ocasiono pequeños problemas

-demonio ¿quién se sentó encima de mí?-murmuro Theo

-Alguien acaba de pisarme-dijo en el mismo tono Pansy

-guarden silencio o nos descubrirá –dijo Neville

-que alguien cierre la puerta-pidió Luna

-dele Herms, deja que yo vaya-insistía la pelirosa -¿siii?-pidió tomándola del brazo y retrasando su camino, ella como auror entrenada sabía que esos pequeños se ocultaban mediante hechizos y no dudo en ayudarlos, no sin antes y disimuladamente tomar a alguien del brazo y susurrarle que tuvieran cuidado y sobretodo protegieran a Hermione, escucho la voz de su primo asegurarle que lo harían-

-no Tonks- y sin más se quitó del agarre de la chica- te llamare más tarde- le dijo y sin más entro a su auto, lo encendió y se dirigió a su destino

Los demás que se encontraban en la parte posterior del auto encimados uno sobre otros, pues al no asignar lugares todos quisieron ir atrás para evitar ser descubiertos, trataban de hacer el menor ruido posible

Después de lo que parecieron un recorrido de casi una hora sintieron que el vehículo disminuía su velocidad, y que por fin paro y llegaron a su destino

-no importa lo que pase o lo que escuchen, no salgan jamás de aquí-dijo Hermione, para su gran sorpresa y no les quedo duda cuando vieron que ella tenía su vista en la parte trasera de carro y sin esperar respuesta salió y se dirigió a unas enormes puertas

 **Que tal les pareció, como saben agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia y más a los que siempre me animan con sus reviews saludos a todos**

 **Marisol- ya sabes Pansy y Blaise tienen su peculiar forma de ser y después de mucha espera le taje dramione jaja saludos**

 **Ale.- lo se adoro sus personalidades, les tengo una buena noticia ya tengo material para el siguiente capi así que espero no tardar, saludos**

 **Lia- casi lo olvidaba, hay que traer a los gemelos de vuelta ¿alguna sugerencia?, saludos**

 **Karen sp-hola Karen y bienvenida me alegra ver que te gusta y muchas gracias por el comentario, saludos**

 **Mitsuki- yo sé lo que es ese sentimiento no te preocupes, espero que te haya gustado el pequeño dramione, sé que hice muy larga la espera y es un placer traer mis locas historias a ustedes y más que me animan a seguir, saludos**

 **Anabel- hola ¿seguiste teniendo problemas con el capi?**

 **Patricia.- si tenía pensado continuar los demás, cada vez que veo los de Dominic surgen muchas ideas, pero aun no me he dado el tiempo de escribirlas, tal vez pronto las actualice, saludos**

 **Nogami-es bueno saber que sigues y te gusta el Fic, una disculpa por las demoras, tratare de actualizar más seguido y como recompensa traje dramiones, saludos psd yo también he leído los fic mas de una vez**

 **Carritto.- siento la ausencia, como mencione anterior mente ya tengo el siguiente y un montón de ideas para uno más así que espero tenerlos listo pronto, saludos**

 **Milu, lo siento y muchas gracias por el comentario me alegra escuchar que les gusta y tranquila no lo voy a abandonar, saludos psd ¿eres de argentina o algo?**

 **Lila.-tranqui ya somos dos, me alegra que sigas conmigo y te tomes la molestia de dejar los comentarios, sabes que es un gusto compartir con ustedes mis locuras saludo, y no vemos pronto**

 **Muy bien chicos y chicas, eso fue todo por hoy saludos y nos vemos pronto.**


	27. Chapter 27 Nada como el Hogar

_Después de lo que pareció un recorrido de casi una hora sintieron que el vehículo desminuia su velocidad, y que por fin paro y llegaron a su destino_

 _-no importa lo que pase o lo que escuchen, no salgan jamás de aquí-dijo Hermione, para su gran sorpresa, y no les quedo duda cuando vieron que ella tenía su vista en la parte trasera de carro y sin esperar respuesta salió y se dirigió a unas enormes puertas_

Los chicos rápidamente se deshicieron de los hechizos

-¿Cómo?-pregunto desconcertado Blaise

-es Hermione-respondió simplemente una sonrojada Luna, mientras se quitaba rápidamente del regazo de un muy sonriente Nott

-¿cuándo creen que se dio cuenta?-pregunto Daphne mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los lugares delanteros en el regazo de Neville, pues no habían demasiados lugares

-creo que 10 minutos después que salimos- dijo pensativo Theo- dio una rápida mirada hacia aquí, pero creí que era coincidencia

-lo bueno que no nos echó- dijo feliz Blaise mientras se aproximaba al lugar del copiloto para jugar un rato con la música

-no te atrevas- regaño Draco al adivinar sus intenciones- tal vez Granger nos descubrió, pero nadie más debe hacerlo- y como pudo llego hasta él y lo quito del lugar, Blaise se quejó y acepto cambiar de lugares

–¿que se supone que están haciendo?-casi grito Blaise

Todos voltearon a ver a al lugar que Blaise miraba, para descubrir a Pansy y Harry, en uno de los rincones más apartados en una posición muy comprometedora

Pansy se encontraba a horcajadas de Harry y con los brazos a cada lado casi abrazándolo, mientras las manos del el descansaban cobre su cintura

Ella recuerdaba que a medio camino, cuando Hermione freno de repente, casi se cae, antes que unas manos las sujetaran, pues estaba sentada de lado sobre las piernas de alguien y creyendo que se trataba de algunos de sus amigo, decidido acomodarse mejor así que con su ayuda se hizo los mejor que pudo quedando en tan bochornosa posición

Blaise rápidamente tomo a Pansy y la alejo del que supuso seria Potter, pues solo podía ver, que por alguna razón la cintura de su amiga desaparecía y como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, vio como el movimiento provoco que la capa que lo cubría cayera, viendo a un Potter sumamente sonrojado

-solo la ayudaba – intento justificarse

-Pues a la siguiente vez que la "ayudes" trata de alejar tus manos de ella-amenazo

La mayor de los Parkinson procuro no verlo a la cara y como no había más lugares no le quedo de otra más que sentarse a su lado, con la mirada burlona de sus amigas, mientras que los chico excepto Neville, miraban molestos y amenazadores a Potter

Pero un gran ruido proveniente del lugar donde ingreso la castaña los distrajo

-¿dónde se supone que estamos?- pregunto Tracey

-en lo de Hermione- contesto Harry al reconocer el lugar- bienvenidos a Archontikó* Granger

Y ante todos ellos una gran y lujosa mansión se alzaba majestuosamente, comparable con la Malfoy Manor

Hermione sabía perfectamente que desde que salió no se encontraba sola y para comprobarlo dio rápida parada y observo por el espejo retrovisor como una de las manos de su amigo salía de la capa como sujetando algo y volvía a desaparecer, pero sabía que ya nada podría evitarlo, por eso cuando llego, les dio esa advertencia y espero que enserio lo cumplieran y salió del vehículo para tratar este problema rápidamente.

Se acercó a las grandes puertas que le daban la bienvenida a su "hogar", y rápidamente ingreso

Como sospecho el lugar estaba lleno de gente, todas vestidas con sus mejores galas y sus joyas más valiosa, dio una especie de gruñido y se acomodó mejor el gorro del abrigo, continuo su camino lo más desapercibida posible, casi al llegar a las escalera vio a su padre y el al sentirse observado comenzó a buscar hasta encontrarla, esta solo le dio una significativa mirada antes de subir rápidamente

-veo que las noticias vuela-fueron las primeras palabras que su padre le dirigió al entrar a su despacho

-y yo que no entendiste la parte de "no te metas en mi vida"-respondió está molesta

-soy tu padre, tengo todo el derecho-respondió tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio

-desgraciadamente no puedo cambiar ese hecho, pero un cuanto a tomar decisiones en mi nombre lo dudo mucho-le dijo ahora fue su turno de tomar un lugar frente a el-

-aun dependes de mi- dijo simplemente

-sabes que eso no es así, o tus abogados no te informaron de mi emancipación –dijo dándole una burlesca mirada-

-a eso-dijo restándole importancia-decidí ignorarlo

-Pues no deberías- dijo amenazante – a menos que quieras perderlo todo

-sabes que si realmente lo quiero, puede deshacer ese dichoso papel- dijo molesto

-yo que tu no me atrevería-siguió-no quieres verme molesta

-y que vas a hacer –se burló- ambos sabemos que tú, no tienes los medio para combatir contra mi

-tal vez-acepto –aunque tengo un par de trucos de magia-,la amenazo quedo implicada

-creí que no pueden usar magia fuera de la escuela y menos contra...como nos llaman...ah si, muggles-se burlo

-puedes usar magia siempre y cuando seas mayor de edad como es mi caso-informo – en cuanto a lo otro, si no se enteran, no hay problema, además aun en el remoto caso que sucediera, mi situación allí es completamente diferente de aquí, allí tengo los medios y recurso para salir sin ningún rasguño-le informo- pero no te preocupes-añadió al ver la mirada de rabia que le dirigía-no haré nada de eso-sin embargo algo dentro del tono de voz de su hija le dijo que no estaba completamente seguro-

-ah sí, entonces...-la animo a continuar

-planeo jugar limpio-siguió-además tengo esto en mi poder – y sin más saco un gran sobre que tiro frente al escritorio.

-¿Qué es esto?-cuestiono su progenitor

-por qué no lo ves por ti mismo- animo, y sin más el hombre frente a ella extrajo su contenido-se cuanto te has preocupado y esforzado por crear una imagen perfecta y de una familia feliz- le dijo al ver como su padre miraba las fotos al principio lucia impresionado y después estaba furioso- sería una pena que eso se arruinara

-esto NO es jugar limpio- consiguió decir aun furioso, pues lo que su hija mostraba era claras imágenes de las aventuras de su esposa y habían algunas más sumamente comprometedoras

-no haría nada que no tu harías- contesto astutamente – ambos sabemos lo que eres capaz de hacer, así que lo diré por última vez, deja de meterte en mi vida y cancela ya ese estúpido compromiso a menos que quieras estar en todas las portadas del país como el cornudo más grande de Inglaterra-sentencio

-muchacho de los Smith es un gran partido- le dijo

-por supuesto y su gran empresa de comercialización no tiene nada que ver- dijo astutamente

-desde que el joven Miller te...

De repente todo en la habitación pareció volverse más frio y el ambiento cambio radicalmente, incluso afuera podía sentirse pues las luces comenzaron a fallar y un gran trueno retumbo en el silencio inesperado

-jamás, jamás vuelvas a mencionarlo-su sola mención hizo que todo en ella se alterara, tenía una furia creciente cuando su padre dijo su nombre-no tienes ningún derecho, mucho menos hoy-

George Granger podría decir que jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo y sobre todo no viniendo de su propia hija, pero ahora sintiendo las cosas y el ambiente podría decirse que sintió miedo, y más al ver el estado alterado de su hija y podría jurar que sus ojos se volvieron más dorados además de que podía ver una especie de anillo en sus dedos que aparecían y desaparecían contantemente, pero lo que más miedo le dio fue una especie de aura que apareció a su alrededor, eran como pequeños rayos azules y dorados, algo dentro de él le dijo que era su magia y solo pudo tragar fuertemente

-si decides seguir con esto, no solo me encargare de destruir tu reputación-su voz había perdido todo rastro de sentimiento para volverse más fría–si no, también me encargare de quitarte todo de lo que te enorgulleces, quedas advertido- y sin más salió de la oficina dando un tremendo portazo

Decir que estaba molesta fue quedarse corto, intento serenarse pero nada parecía tener efecto y lo único que le quedaba era salir lo antes posible del lugar, casi corrió por los infinitos pasillos de al que llamo hogar pero algo la hizo detenerse

Algo la llamaba, lo sentía en su magia, estaba por abrir la puerta que sabía que daba a la biblioteca, cuando esa voz arruino todo sus planes

-así esperas presentarte ante tu prometido-dijo la inconfundible voz de su madre, allí estaba ella

"Jane Granger"

Bella y espectacular como siempre, con ese vestido que le quedaba como un guante, maquillaje y peinados perfectos y sin faltar las mejores joyas que el dinero pudiera conseguir.

Su madre sin duda era una belleza y los años parecían no afectarle

Era gracias a su belleza y una jugosa cuenta de banco es que los hombres, en especial los más jóvenes y apuestos parecían seguirla y querer complacer cada uno de sus caprichos

-madre-alcanzo a decir entre dientes

-pudiste arreglarte un poco mejor, tenemos un gran evento allá abajo y..

\- se canceló-corto- mi padre te dará los detalles-agrego

-se canceló ¿Por qué? –Pregunto-esto no puede ser, que dirán de nosotros- se alteró- hablaremos de esto después, buscare a tu padre, tu mientras baja y quédate con tu prometido,-le orden- no se va a cancelar, ya lo hemos anunciado –

-no me voy a comprometer - respondió controlando su enojo, pero parecía no dar resultado su magia estaba fuera de control, que incluso podía verla y había algo detrás de esa habitación que incluso parecía avivarla –y desde luego no voy a bajar-sentencio, Jane al percatarse del estado de su hija retrocedió un paso y más al ver esos pequeños rayo que parecían salir se ella, la recorrió con la mirada y sintió algo de miedo más al ver sus iris dorados

-claro que no lo harás, ahora primero necesitas desaparecer todo esa cosa que sale a tu alrededor y adecentarte –dijo con un ligero temblor- podrías asustar a tu prometido y no queremos que otro más se muera y..

Si antes sintió miedo, podría decirse que ahora conoció que es el terror, algo la estampo cerca de una pared y vio con horror como su hija se acercaba lentamente con esa aura, ahora ya no salían esporádicamente esos pequeños rayitos, ahora la cubrían totalmente y le daban una apariencia tenebrosa sobre todo, ahora que el lugar se quedó totalmente a oscuras

-nunca vuelvas decir eso, ni a mencionarlo ¿estamos?- su madre solo pudo asentir y sin más la vio susurrar unas palabras antes de desaparecer

Hermione apareció a un lado donde había estacionado, sabiendo que era imposible que pasara desapercibida intento calmarse antes de subir, afortunadamente sus amigo habían cumplido lo que les pidió, pero estaban a punto de bajar, al verla aparecer en ese estado, así que rápidamente lanzo un hechizo a sus visibles anillos ocultándolos y subió, encendió el auto y como si los siguiera el mismo Voldemort salieron

Los chicos estaban sumamente preocupados, en más de una ocasión intentaron ir en su búsqueda, sobre todo al ver como cambiaba el ambiente y sentir el tirón de magia proveniente del lugar, pero fueron impedidos por Neville y Luna,

Se sintieron aliviados al verla aparecer, pero eso fue solo un segundo al ver su estado y más se preocuparon al verla manejar y sintieron un poquito de miedo por sus vidas

Blaise juraba que el auto volaba a la velocidad a la que iban y no dudo en gritar, al ver una curva especialmente cerrada y ver que Hermione no hacía nada por disminuir su velocidad- vamos a morir- grito pero eso no paso, solo se estrelló contra ventana por la fuerza, y grito más cuando Tracey se le sumo, pues al estar a su lado la misma fuerza la impulso-me aplastas, me aplastas-lloriqueaba, Tracey como pudo se apartó y lo ayudo-¿Cuánto pesas?-le pregunto, solo recibiendo un golpe como respuestas

Los demás no se encontraban en mejores posiciones Daphne a pesar de que habían un hechizo de extensión para sentarse más cómodos, se negó a quitarse del regazo de un feliz Neville, pero ahora más que nunca agradecía de su decisión a pesar de las burlas, pues sentía firmemente los brazos de este, aferrarse a su cintura mientras ellas cubría su rostro en su pecho y le susurraba palabras tranquilizantes, otro que se encontraban en una situación similar eran Harry y Pansy, que está al estar a su lado no dudo en buscar refugio entre sus brazos, él ni corto ni perezoso la acuno

Theo a pesar de ser un fanático de la velocidad no pudo evitar sentirse aterrado y se aferró a los apoyabrazos, casi quería fundirse con el asiento, sin embargo una pequeña y cálida mano tomo la suya trasmitiéndole toda la paz que solo ella podía dar y le dio las más tranquilizadora de las sonrisas, que el trato de responder, aunque solo salió una rara mueca, solo ella era capaz de sonreír en esta situación, en contraste de los mortificantes gritos de Blaise y Tracey que se sujetaban entre ambos como el ultimo salvavidas del océano mientras gritaban a coro

Draco por otro lado se había quedado mudo y por una vez se arrepintió de cambiar lugares con Blaise, este al estar en el asiento del copiloto podía ver pasar los arboles como simple manchones y sentía que el camino se hacía cada vez más corto sobretodo en cada curva, pero donde si trago sonoramente fue en una en especial, juraba que su sangre lo abandono,

Si creía que la primera daba miedos, esta no se comparaba con la que venía pues al igual que la anterior estaba muy cerrada y estrecha, pero lo que le daba pánico era el acantilado que se veía a la ladera, sin embargo para su gran sorpresa Granger acelero, la vio mover una palanquita su lado y sintió que se movía aún más rápido y de un rápido movimiento del volante, pasaron sin más, después siguieron por una camino más amplio y sin más pararon de golpe, la vio bajar apresuradamente y entrar tras unas enormes rejas, no sabía dónde se encontraban y decidió bajar para comprobarlo

Realmente el lugar no le daba pistas, estaban casi en medio de la nada solo habían grandes murallas y esas grandes rejas y sobre ellas había un letrero que se leía "Campo Santo" lo cual no tenía la mínima idea de lo que era, se dio la vuelta para ver si alguno de sus amigos, que ya habían bajado tenía idea de donde estaban pero parecían tan perdidos como el excepto Blaise el lloraba y se aferraba al suelo firme diciendo que jamás volvería a subir, pudo apreciar que el único que sabía dónde se encontraban era el estúpido de Potter que tenía su mano enlazada con la de Pansy

-será mejor que esperen aquí-escucho la voz de Potter, iba a decir algo pero solo vio su mano separarse de la de su azabache amiga, antes de desaparecer rápidamente tras las rejas

Molesto lo siguió, él era un Malfoy y nadie le daba órdenes y cruzo las rejas con los demás detrás incluido Blaise, muy tarde se dieron cuenta, frente a ellos se apreciaban muchas lapidas, rápidamente se vieron entre ellos y bajaron las miradas antes de continuar

No les costó ubicar a la leona puesto que había un gran campo mágico rodeándola, rápidamente llegaron a lado de Potter que se había quedado como petrificado al borde del campo mágico.

Observo a la chica que lloraba desconsoladamente sobre una tumba y leyó la inscripción de la misma

DANTE ARTEMIS MILLER

AMADO HIJO Y AMIGO

28-06-1974 26-03-1995

SIEMPRE SERAS MI ETERNO AMOR, TU ARTY D.A.M.

SIEMPRE TE AMARE TU JANIE H.J.G.

-¿quién demonios es? – el rubio no pudo evitar preguntar más al ver la pequeña inscripción a lado de las iniciales de la leona

El prometido de Hermione-contesto Theo para asombro de todos, intento dar un paso a través de la barrera pero sintió una ligera descarga- no puedo entrar- dijo sorprendido, todos entonces intentaron obteniendo el mismo resultado excepto uno

-como no, como siempre Potty es el elegido-murmuro el ojigris ligeramente molesto y regreso su preocupante mirada

Harry al escuchar lo de que Nott dijo, enseguida relaciono todo, recordaba como su amiga en una ocasionó menciono a un tal Arty y lo alegre que sonaba cuando hablaba de su amigo especial también recordó que exactamente ese en su 5 año la noto especialmente triste, ahora sabia la razón y rápidamente, todo cobro sentido, hoy era 26 de marzo por eso estaba especialmente sensible e imaginándose el dolor y la tristeza que pasaba, solo quiso estar a su lado y sin más camino a través de la barrera para llegar y prestarle su hombro para llorar

Cuando estuvo a su lado casi con delicadeza la tomo y la sostuvo entre su pecho, acunando su rostros y peinando suavemente sus rizo, no recuerda cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, solo los dos, tal y como ella estuvo para el en esa fría navidad junto a la tumba de sus padres, la sintió calmarse y levantar su rostro y se preguntó si él tenía esa mirada triste y perdida, limpio una lagrima que caían y conjuro un ramo de flores que le acerco, vio que esta le agradecía el gesto con una mirada y pareciera recordar también esa triste navidad en la que ella hizo lo mismo y repitiendo la historia se aclaró la voz

-hola soy Harry Potter, sé que no nos conocimos pero sé cuánto ella te ama y sé que tu igual a ella, pero aunque no estés aquí te prometo cuidarla y dejar que nada le pase, ella es una gran y hermosa persona, es muy inteligente y tiene un corazón de oro- el hablo, tal y como ella le hablo a sus padres asegurándoles que era un gran hombre

Hermione no pudo más que agradecer el gesto de su hermano y escuchar las sinceras palabras, él se quedó a su lado y sabía que ahora jamás se alejaría-ha pasado dos años de tu partida y aun te extraño, te amo Arty donde quiera que estés recuérdalo- sin más deposito las flores y dio la vuelta para regresar con sus amigos siendo flaqueada por Harry que la sostenía contra él, cuando atravesaron la barrera esta desapareció como si no hubiera existido, pero Hermione seguía casando que pequeños rayos aparecieran a su alrededor y sus ojos no habían regresado al color habitual, todos se percataron del cambio pero nadie comento nada y solo los siguieron en silencio

La ahora ojidorada se dirigió al asiento del piloto y Harry tomo lugar a su lado, los demás empezaron a subir pero un reticente Blaise armo un poco de alboroto, pero unos poderosos golpes en la cabeza por parte Pansy y Tracey sumado a la amenaza de Daphne, lo hicieron subir y para su alivio el viaje fue tranquilo

Al llegar a Grimmauld Place, Tonks y las pequeñas se acercaron al silencioso grupo

-que le sucedieron a tus ojos-pregunto rápidamente la pelirosa

-dile a mama que volveré pronto-le aviso y antes que alguien dijera nada más se fue a la chimenea más próxima y desapareció

Muy bien esos es todo por hoy, ¿qué les ha parecido?, espero que me lo dejen saber con los review y un saludo para todos los que sigues la historia bueno a hora los comentarios

Ale.- le adivinaste un poquito y ya ves no la dejo sola, espero que este capi te haya gustado, saludos.

Mitsuki.- el padre está loco, pero como vez nuestra Hermi sabe cómo amenazar y sigue con tus hipótesis que yo igual las he hecho, saludos

Lia- hecho

Kasy.- es bueno ver que hay más personas uniéndose y ver que les gusta, saludos y gracias por tus comentarios

Mariso .- y no sabes la que se viene, afortunadamente la inspiración no se ha ido y cada día tengo más y más ideas, por lo que espero actualizar pronto y gracias por comentas, saludos

Lila.-tranquila aún falta mucho para que se den cuenta y afortunadamente la inspiración continua y feliz día del libro (atrasado) y al contrario gracias a ustedes por los ánimos

Guess- Bienvenido/a y tranqui que no pienso dejarlo, solo a veces tardo tantito, saludos

Mezzaluna.- lo sé, lo se jamás me atrevería a dejarles, y yo igual me animo y me alegro al ver sus review saludos

Nogami –ahora si le atine con tu cumple, bueno de todos modos FELICIDADES igual yo cumplo pronto y también sería muy feliz si mis fics favorito actualizara T.T pero bueno, gracias por los comentarios

Karen- esta vez no tarde tanto, pero me parece que seguirás con la intriga ahora que algo nuevo se ha sumado, saludos

Pauli.- tranqui no lo has comentado y aunque fuera así igual lo leería, opino lo mismo entre ese par seria sospechoso que se llevara muy bien de buenas a primeras, y más ahora que Draco sabe uno de sus secretos, bueno espero leerte pronto saludos.

Muy bien chicos y chicas eso es todo por hoy nos veremos pronto, aunque posiblemente sea hasta el próximo mes intentare traerlo lo más pronto


	28. Chapter 28- ¿Un gran poder?

**Bien creo que tarde mas de lo que esperaba, pero les traigo un nuevo capi, saludos y ya saben el Potterverso.**

 _-hola soy Harry Potter, sé que no nos conocimos pero se cuánto ella te ama y sé que tu igual a ella, pero aunque no estés aquí te prometo cuidarla y dejar que nada le pase, ella es una gran y hermosa persona, es muy inteligente y tiene un corazón de oro- el hablo, tal y como ella le hablo a sus padres asegurándoles que era un gran hombre_

 _Hermione no pudo más que agradecer el gesto de su hermano y escuchar las sinceras palabras, él se quedó a su lado y sabía que ahora jamás se alejaría-ha pasado dos años de tu partida y aun te extraño, te amo Arty donde quiera que estés recuérdalo- sin más deposito las flores y dio la vuelta para regresar con sus amigos siendo flaqueada por Harry que la sostenía contra él, cuando atravesaron la barrera esta desapareció como si no hubiera existido, pero Hermione seguía casando que pequeños rayos aparecieran a su alrededor y sus ojos no habían regresado al color habitual todos se percataron del cambio pero nadie comento nada y solo los siguieron en silencio_

 _La ahora ojidorada se dirigió al asiento del piloto y Harry tomo lugar a su lado, los demás empezaron a subir pero un reticente Blaise armo un poco de alboroto pero unos poderosos golpes en la cabeza por parte Pansy y Tracey sumado a la amenaza de Daphne, lo hicieron subir y para su alivio el viaje fue tranquilo_

Al llegar a Grimmauld Place, Tonks y las pequeñas se acercaron al silencioso grupo

-que le sucedieron a tus ojos-pregunto rápidamente la pelirosa

-dile a mama que volveré pronto-le aviso y antes que alguien dijera nada más se fue a la chimenea más próxima y desapareció

Hermione apareció de nuevo en el caldero chorreante y con rápido pase, trasfiguro rápidamente su suéter en una capa que le ayudaba a cubrir sus ojos para pasar desapercibido, al ser de noche había demasiada gente lo que la ayudo y salió rápidamente, camino por las calles casi desiertas, rumbo al banco el cual estaba casi vacío con excepción de 2 personas que se encontraban lo suficiente lejos para que no la notaran

-necesito hablar con el Rey- le dijo al primer duende al que se acercó olvidando el saludo

-lo sentimos el rey no se encuentra disponible – dijo este sin verla

Hermione que no se encontraba de mejor humor, dejo salir accidentalmente algo de su magia alertando a si a los goblins

-lo siento – se disculpó- que su oro siempre fluya –dijo y se retiró un poco la capa dejando ver su rostro y en especial sus ojos, necesito hablar con el sanador Ivar, si el Rey no se encuentra disponible-agrego rápidamente-

-señorita Granger- susurro el duende olvidando devolverle el saludo al percatarse el estado de la chica, pero antes de siquiera hacer algo, Hang llego a su lado y los desapareció

Aparecieron en el consultorio de doctor Ivar el cual iba a comenzar a hablotear hasta que sus ojos cayeron en ella

-por el Rey Goblin ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto rápidamente acercándose

-no lo sé –admitió- hoy estuve algo alterada pero no logro controlarlo, nunca antes había sucedido-dijo ahora temerosa

-tómese esto-rápidamente le paso un vaso con una sustancia dudosa pero algo sucedió cuanto sus manos se cruzaron algo y el aura que antes tenía volvió a surgir

-interesante-murmuro –Hangbard - llamo al guardia de la chica – ¿notaste algo cuando te acercarte a la señorita Granger?- cuestiono

-ahora que lo menciona, solo un poco cansado, ¿Por qué? ¿Está bien?- preguntaba rápidamente

Antes de que pudiera responder el Rey hizo acto de presencia con dos de sus guardias

-¿Hermione te encuentras bien?-cuestiono apenas llego

-sucede algo interesante, pero necesito confirmarlo-respondió el sanador –Rey podría por favor darle la mano a la señorita Granger

Este aun desconcertado por la petición acepto y rápidamente tomo la mano de la chica

Y para asombro de todos en la sala el aura de Hermione se tornó visible y casi solida

-JA lo sabía- se alegró el sanado-ya puede soltarla – le informo y para su alegría el aura no cambio en lo más mínimo

-¿qué está sucediendo?-pregunto asustada

Hangbard trato de acercarse pero la voz de sanador se lo impidió

-no te recomiendo que te acerque ahora Hang-advirtió-a menos que quieras que tu magia se absorbida por la señorita Granger – todos vieron asustados a la chica –señorita parece ser que usted altero su núcleo y aun esta inestable por lo que absorbe toda la magia que se acerca-informo para todos- ahora recomiendo que la llevemos a una de las salas especiales e iniciemos un tratamiento y entrenamiento para que su núcleo se estabilice -el sanador le dio un mirada al rey esperando que este lo aprobara y no tardo en acepta

-acompáñenos señorita Granger –pidió empezando a dirigir el camino, la Gryffindor no dudo en seguirlo teniendo cuidado de no tocar a nadie- el lugar donde iremos ahora es uno de los secreto mejores guardados del reino- comenzó – y confiamos en ti Hermione –esta asistió sintiéndose agradecida- ningún humano ha entrado desde tus antepasados y nos sentimos orgulloso que seas tú la que nos honre nuevamente-

Llegaron a un enorme pasillo el cual tenía 7 puertas, el Rey pareció dudar un poco antes de entra en la marcada con el número 4, para gran sorpresa de los goblins y sin más abrió una puerta que comunicaba a un hermoso y lindo bosque

Hermione se sintió impresionada por la hermosura del lugar y no dudo en entrar ante el gesto que el Rey le hizo, camino unos pocos pasos y admiro el lugar

-hermoso cierto-le dijo el Rey

-si –le confirmo y dándose vuelta se percató que el Rey ahora se encontraba sin sus inseparables guardias, solo el, Ivar y Hang se encontraban, aunque los dos últimos parecían tener dificultad para mantenerse en especial el ultimo-¿les sucede algo?-pregunto preocupada

-lo mejor sería preguntar si ¿tú te encuentras bien?-respondió con otra pregunta el Rey

-si-respondió confusa

-segura-insistió y esta asistió en repuesta- ¿alguna dificultad para mantenerte en pie? ¿Respirar? ¿Caminar? ¿Hablar?- preguntaba y solo recibía negativas por parte de la heredera –puedes intentar hacer un hechizo simple- pidió y para su asombro la chica conjuro un simple _lummus_ –impresionante ¿Qué tal algo más complicado?-

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto preocupada cuando su _patronus_ no salió

-tranquila , déjame explicarte –pidió- estas son salas que ayudan a fortaleza la magia, solo alguien con el nivel de magia adecuado puede entrar y permanecer sin complicaciones, como puedes observar a Hang e Ivar les cuesta permanecer porque no tienen los requisitos ¿en qué nivel quedaron?-pregunto

-apenas estoy en el tercero –respondió el guardia a duras penas

-termine el tercero, pero eso fue hace muchos años, me temo que estoy fuera de forma-dijo el sanador no sin dificultad

El rey asistió ante lo dicho y les pidió amablemente salir, antes que sucediera una tragedia-el hecho que te encuentres bien, es sorpréndete, tu nivel de magia es elevado, tal vez por los recientes acontecimientos, sin embargo apenas está en el límite permitido para entrar, pues los hechizos más complejos no puedes hacerlos- procedió a explicar- es posible que un par de horas tu magia sea absorbida por la sala y entonces de costará estar en esta habitación –le informo- ahora que te parece si hablamos de lo que sucedió-y rápidamente con un chasquido hizo aparecer dos sillas en la cual ambos tomaron y la chica empezó a relatar lo sucedido-coincido y comparto tu duda, creo que hay algo extraño en la casa de tus padres, es posible que sea una especie de magia familiar, por eso te sentías tan atraída que incluso se fundió a la tuya dándole fuerza y poder, ¿a quién perteneció la casa exactamente?-

-tengo entendido que fue una casa que todos mis abuelos construyeron y solían utilizarla para vacacionar o algún evento en conjunto, luego cuando mis padres se casaron se las dieron-le informo

-¿así que aparte de esta, tus abuelos tenían sus propias casas?- siguió

-sí, pero por algunas cláusulas en el testamento, mis padres no pueden acceder a estas y desconozco la ubicación de la mismas, excepto de una pequeña casita que me dejo mi abuela- compartió

-Hermione es posible que tus abuelos hayan dejado algo en las mismas y puede que haya algo más grande de lo que imaginamos tras la casa de tus padres, has notado algo extraño en la casa que te dejaron-

-nada fuera de lo común, es una simple casita muggle, pero tengo entendido que cuando conectaron la red flu, hubieron un par de problemas-recordó

-talvez después, sea necesario hacer una pequeña investigación- dijo pensativo-ahora cambiando de tema, me dices que tu amigo Harry fue el único capaz de acercarse y permanecer a tu lado

-si- respondió confusa

-eso es sorprendente- se asombró- con tu núcleo fuera de control y absorbiendo energía es verdaderamente impresionante que no le haya afectado-

-¿Harry estará bien?- dijo ahora preocupada

-por lo que me dices, es posible que solo se sienta cansado después, pero no creo que haya nada preocupante para tus amigos

-entonces no solo afecte a Harry-dijo

-es posible y más a estar en un espacio reducido, pero tranquila solo se sentirán cansados- aseguro a ver la cara de preocupación- pero ahora quiero hablar de otra cosa ¿Cómo te sientes?

-no tengo ninguna dificulta, pero siento como un peso extra –le informo

-tu magia comienza a calmarse y a sentir la fuerza de la sala, así que nos es de esperar, ¿Cómo vas con los hechizos sin varita?

-puedo realizar algunos básicos y más que nada de ataque y solo cuando me encuentro alterada-

-es normal que sean los primero al estar tu núcleo de igual forma de alterado, la magia se canaliza y responde a los instintos primarios-le dijo, y Hermione como buena alumna escuchaba todo atentamente-ahora que tal con los no verbales

-solo lo más básico-indico

-sí, contra lo que muchos imagina, los no verbales son más difíciles, pues lo magos se concentran y ponen más de su magia al nombrarlos, pero no te preocupes con un duro entrenamiento, incluso serás capaz de decir _nox_ y encender todas las luces, el truco está en pensar el hechizo y no en decirlo.- compartió divertido.- no hay nada que un par de duros meses no soluciones

-¿meses?-pregunto alarmada-

-cierto, cierto, olvidaba que aún no ha concluido sus estudios, entonces creo que tendré que utilizar uno de los pequeños encantamientos de la sala

-de que se trata-pregunto curiosa

-del espacio-tiempo-le confeso entusiasmado por poder compartir uno de sus secreto-estas salas tienen un encanto especial, que ayuda a que puedas entrenar por semanas, mientras que por fuera apenas y pasaran un par de horas

-¿es posible?-pregunto realmente sorprendida

-claro que lo es- contesto alegre –ahora Hermione iré en búsqueda de tu maestro

-¿mi maestro?-cada vez está más confusa

-por supuesto, alguien debe enseñarte a controlar tu magia adecuadamente, ahora no eres tan diferente a un pequeño de 5 con ataque de magia espontanea – y el rey se rio al ver la cara de indignación que tenía ante tal comparación-me temo que toda la magia que has estado despertando últimamente te paso factura-

-pero antes no me había pasado nada-

-es posible que estuviera en un estado pasivo y tu emociones lograron despertarlo, pero lo que lo activo verdaderamente es la magia que dices que sentiste, incluso ahora el color de tus ojos no ha cambiado

-¿mis ojos? ¿Que tienen de malo?-pregunto con dudo

-son dorados- dijo-iguales a los de Godric- le confeso sonriendo

-eso no es posible-se rio y para su sorpresa el Rey hizo aparecer un espejo, lo puso delante, y descubrió con horror que lo que dijo era verdad

-ahora entiendes por qué no debes de salir de esta sala, no sin antes controlarlo-le regaño-creo que lo más recomendable es que domines hasta la sala 5 antes de poder salir

-¿porque hasta la 5?¿ no son 7?-claramente había visto 7 puertas

-creo que esa te ayudara a controlar lo que te sucede ahora, despertaste magia muy ancestral y Hermione no debes ignóralo y lo que me preocupa es que aún no liberas la de Godric, esta posee mucha fuerza y energía, un mago promedio apenas y resistiría la segunda sala, pero tú has entrado sin dificultad a la 4 y un falta que se desarrolle lo que indica que es posible que puedas llegar a l sin problemas –lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de saber si su cuerpo lo resistiría, pero la haría entrenar cuerpo y mente para almacenar tal nivel de magia- ahora si me permites llamare a tu maestro- le informo

-creí que usted me entrenaría-compartió

-no, hay maestros por cada sala,-le dijo-solo si llegas a la última sala podrás entrenar conmigo- le reto divertido, pero al ver esa mirada dorada, supo que posiblemente algún día de estos, esa niña lo alcanzaría

-entonces solo tengo que llegar a la puerta 7-acepto el reto divertida

-¿Quién dijo que eran 7?-contesto de vuelta divertido y antes de darle tiempo de preguntar desapareció

Hermione se quedó sorprendida y solo escucho la risa de Rey desaparecer antes que la puerta nuevamente se abriera un gran y poderoso goblin entrara y se sorprendido al verla

-que su oro siempre fluya-saludo al verlo llegar

-que tus enemigos caigan baja tu espada-respondió de vuelta-parece que los rumores son ciertos, aún hay magos o ente caso bruja dignos-le dijo divertido

-eso parece- dijo contagiada por la diversión-Hermione Granger –se presento

-un nombre muy sonado entre los nuestros-le informo-Haakon- se presento

-mucho gusto señor Haakon- le dijo y se rio al ver la mueca que hizo este al ser llamado señor

-llámame Haakon o simplemente Haak o Kon si lo prefieres, señor me hace sentir viejo- pidió provocando la risa de la chica – ¿sucede algo?-pregunto curioso

-nada-aseguro -me recordó a un amigo que realizo la misma petición-confeso- su nombre es Hangbard

-Hangi te pidió lo mismo- dijo divertido

-¿lo conoces?-

-sí, es mi pequeño hermano-le hizo saber

-no sabía que Hang tenía hermanos-

-sí, somos 4 hermanos y 3 hermanas- le informo- Hangi es el más pequeño de la familia y el reciente orgullo de papa -confeso orgullo de su logro-espera...tu eres la nueva princesa -casi grito al pensarlo un poco y rápidamente realizo la reverencia requerida- me disculpo alteza por mi osadía y falta de respeto-

-¿Qué?-no, no levántate por favor –pidió- no soy ninguna princesa –le aseguro a un confundido Goblin-

-creí que acepto el título de nuestro Rey y la ofrenda-dijo confundido

-sí,… bueno no….. arg- gruño frustrada-acepte el la ofrenda pero no sabía nada, el Rey me engaño-le confeso avergonzada-y ahora no puedo devolverla

-sí, suena como algo que el Rey haría –otorgo divertido –aun así sigue siendo para nuestra raza una princesa y gracias a usted Hangi ha traído honor a nuestra casa-le dijo agradecido

-Hang fue mi primer amigo aquí, es un gran compañero y muy leal, fue de gran felicidad que aceptara ser mi guardia-compartió feliz

-Gracias por cuidar de él, Majestad- le agradeció

-no me llames así- pidió- háblame con confianza y llámame Hermione o Herms si quieres

-pero es usted de la realeza-

-entonces te diré SEÑOR-chantajeo, y se rio al ver aparecer de nuevo esa mueca

-de acuerdo Hermione, pero cuando sea un asunto formal te tratare como amerita –le advirtió

-lo mismo me dijo Hang- acepto divertida-se nota que son familia –el hermano solo hincho de orgullo su pecho

Mientras tanto en la mansión Black, todos se habían quedado intranquilos después de la partida de la Gryffindor y antes de que pudieran ir tras ella, un repentino golpe los asusto, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a Harry en suelo inconsciente, rápidamente se apresuraron a él y suspiraron aliviados al sentir su pulso, lo levitaron a un sofá cercano mientras Tonk enviaba su Patronus en búsqueda de sus padres, los cuales no tardaron en llegar junto a los merodeadores, Alex, Narcisa y para su sorpresa Snape

-¿Que sucedió?-cuestiono la mayor de las Black al llegar

\- no lo sabemos, se desmayó apenas Hermione se fue- contesto preocupada Daphne

-¿Hermione? ¿a dónde?- pregunto Sirius y rápidamente comenzó a buscarla, pero no la encontró

-no sabemos- contesto Theo ligeramente alterado- no alcanzamos a escuchar la dirección

-se encuentra estable-hablo Alex de repente, que se había tomado la molestia de examinar al azabache-¿qué hicieron para que su núcleo se encuentre en ese estado?-les pregunto seriamente, algo muy raro en ella-

-nada-casi grito Blaise-solo acompañamos a Hermione a casa, entonces el ambiente cambio,….. Lo rayos que sonaban y después todo eso, …casi nos mata en el auto …. Entonces el cementerio y ese campo que casi nos dio una descarga y...y-...-

-calma, calma Blaise –pidió Ted tranquilamente – respirara...inhala ...y exhala ...así.. Tranquilo... le indicaba –toma asiento- le ordeno mientras lo guiaba a una silla cercana- bebe –dijo mientras le pasaba un taza- el chico obedeció y después de tomarse el contenido de la taza se durmió

-¿qué le dieron?-pregunto Pansy preocupada

-un poción calmante, está demasiado alterado-contesto Narcisa- por qué mejor no nos sentamos en el comedor y nos cuentan lo sucedido

Y sin más los llevaron hasta el comedor pero antes de comenzar fueron checados por insistencia de Alex al ver que no se encontraban bien

-qué demonios sucedió-cuestiono la doctora, la cual estaba en la cocina en compañía del profesor de pociones preparando uno viales para los chicos, los cuales presentaban cansancio y niveles de energía ligeramente bajos-

\- no lo sé- respondió el profesor- y no los descubriremos hasta hablar con ellos, y menos si no terminamos esto a tiempo-dijo señalando las pociones-aunque hay personas que en su estado no deberían acercarse-comento mordaz

-idiota-insulto molesta, odiaba que la regañaran y apuraran-por última vez, solo estoy embarazada no invalida-

-¿querías más?-gruño

-¿te parece que tres no son suficientes?-respondió mordaz y se alejó a buscar un par de tazas en la alacena, para su mala fortuna se encontraban en la parte de arriba y su panza no ayudaba a querer bajarlas, de pronto sintió a alguien detrás y se espanto

Snape rumiaba al verla necedad de esa bruja, pero por más que insistió esa pequeña bruja empezó a preparar las pociones y no le quedo de otra más que seguirla, el intentaba hacer que hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo y alejarla de los vapores del caldero pero solo recibió grito y un par de golpes cuando esta se percató

Ahora la observaba dar pequeños brinquitos al querer una tazas que en definitiva estaban fuera de su alcance y no dudaba que de no tener esa pequeña panza ya se hubiera subido encima de cualquier mueble para intentar obtenerlas, dando un frustrado suspiro se acercó a ayudarla, paso el brazo por encima de su cabeza, pero con lo que no conto es que la bruja se sorprendiera y diera un paso hacia atrás chocando con él y ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio, rápidamente para evitar un accidente la tomo en un abrazo cubriéndola y descansando sus manos sobre su abultado vientre. Quedando en una posición comprometedora y así es cómo Sirius y Narcisa los encontraron

-vaya, vaya, ves Cissy y tu jurabas que se estarían matando- dijo burlón Sirius- a mí me parece que están a punto de hacer más alexitos- dijo después de estallar en una gran carcajada

-mmm pueden ser más Severitus-le siguió el juego a su divertido primo

Severus suspiro frustrado por que tenía que pasarle precisamente a él estas cosas, y sobre todo de ese par, en especial de la rubia

Que aunque muchos lo dudaran Narcisa tenía esa vena bromista que ocultaba muy bien tras un rostro inexpresivo y solo cuando tenía un buen apoyo esa vena salía a la luz y que mejor apoyo que el bromista más grande de Hogwarts que Sirius Black.

-no, no Cissy, no necesitamos gente más amargada, necesitamos más alexitos

-pero que tiene de malos los Severitus-siguieron- podeos educarlos correctamente por el buen camino-siguió divertida

-podría ser, guiarlos por la noble senda de los bromistas serian perfecto leones – dijo orgulloso

-ningún hijo mío será un estúpido león- gruño molesto mientras afianzaba sus brazos a la pelirroja

-disculpa – dijo está alzando la mirada para verlo mejor pero sin separase-mis HIJAS será lo que le dé la gana, incluso si quieren ser un estúpido león- se escuchó un "oye" por parte de Sirius-

-será lo que quieran, pero nunca un Gryffindor- insistió

-pues si lo será y la criare para que lo sea – amenazo

-no educaras a ningún hijo mío para serlo-sentencio- no, si yo estoy allí, serán dignos Slytherins

-no me retes – amenazo

-¿o qué?- provoco burlón

-o te juro que como salga un niño lo nombro James o Sirius o aún mejor ambos- dijo firmemente y con una mirada desafiante

-no te atreverías- dijo acercando su rostro sin dejar de verla fijamente

-pruébame-dijo sin aparta su mirada, pasaron varios minutos reteniéndose la mirada y aun en la misma posición, los dos eran orgullosos y ninguno quería ceder

-aaa que Bonito es el amor- dijo Ted apareciendo de repente y antes que lo pudieran evitar sintieron un flash que los cegó brevemente

-esto será un gran recuerdo para los pequeños-dijo la inconfundible voz de su esposa

-aún recuerdo cuando recién nos conocimos, me dabas esa misma mirada asesina aunque yo sabía que en el fondo te gustaba- rememoro el señor Tonks- y míranos ahora después de varios año y una hermosa hija, tal vez debamos darle un hermanito-dijo pícaro el rubio

-Nooooo-escucharon la voz de fruto de amor de ambos quejarse- ya déjenlo por la paz, estamos bien Hermione y yo- se quejaba- además es asqueroso- grito desde el comedor y escucho la risa de los más jóvenes

-Nymphadora deja de decir eso- la regaño su madre y se encamino nuevamente al comedor con su esposo siguiéndola, dejando a esa peculiar par detrás- tu padre y yo aún somos jóvenes y nos sentimos solos cuando ustedes se van

-pues cómprense una un perro, una mascota o yo que sé –ofreció la chica

-ya tenemos suficientes mascotas con Sirius aquí en la casa- le dijo

-oye –reclamo el implicado

-y un bebe seria grandioso –siguió ignorado la queja del animago-solo mira a la pequeña Lyra, tan linda y hermosa

-no quiero un hermanito-dijo haciendo pucheros y cruzándose de brazos infantilmente

Antes de que el matrimonio Tonks pudiera replicara Alex y Severus entraron a lugar, con este último sujetando una bandeja llena de tazas, que le ofrecieron a los chicos y con una mirada de advertencia por parte de su profesor no dudaron en tomarlo, sintiendo que su energía volvía a ellos

-ahora pueden relatarnos bien, ¿Qué sucedió?-pidió Andrómeda

Los chicos empezaron a explicarles lo sucesos de ese día, después de lo que pareció una hora notaron que empezaban a dormirse y sin más fueron cayendo uno por uno

-están verdaderamente exhausto- anuncio Alex mientras los revisaba de nuevo- será mejor llevarlos a sus habitaciones y sin más los adultos los levitaron a sus respectivas habitaciones

La mañana llego tarde para el grupo de serpientes más Luna y Neville, que empezaron a levantarse después de medio día

-buenos días-saludaron cuando ingresaban al comedor

Buenos días- las hermanas pequeñas regresaron el saludo-

-siéntese en breve les daré algo de comer- anuncio Ted

-¿y Hermione?- no pudieron evitar preguntar más al notar su ausencia

-Andy y Sirius fueron a averiguar su paradero-informo el señor Tonks

-¿y Potter?- cuestiono el rubio la notar que tampoco este se encontraba

-¿Harry?- dijo confundido Ted- aún está arriba durmiendo, creo que no despertara hasta mañana – les hizo saber y sin más sirvió el desayuno tardío y los obligo a comer, apenas estaban terminando cuando una molesta Andrómeda y un divertido Sirius salió de esta

-¿alguna notica?-pregunto su rubio marido y se acercó rápidamente a su esposa para tratar de tranquilizarla-

-si- respondió esta aun furiosa- está bien- dijo simplemente

-¿entonces por qué estas molesta?- cuestiono confuso

-por qué solo sé que "está bien", nada más que eso, el estúpido del sanador no dio más explicaciones que eso y no me dejo verla, dijo que se encontraba "muy ocupada"-

-pero si ella está bien cuál es el problema

-el problema es que mi adorada prima armo todo un alboroto en la sala del sanador y ya sabemos cómo es ese viejo cascarrabias y no dudo en echarla pese a sus protestas, hubieras estado allí lo guardias no sabían a quién temerle, si a ella o el sanador-narro entre risas- todo eso hasta que el "jefe" llego - Sirius fue muy cuidadoso a elegir sus palabras, no quería dejar salir nada que pudiera poner el secreto de Hermione en riego- por supuesto él dijo lo mismo que el sanador, además de asegúrale que Hermione regresara antes de partir y a Andy no le quedo de otra más que aceptarlo y salir hecha un furia más un par de amenazas que dejaron temblando a todos y bueno aquí estamos –resumió el ojigris

-muy bien-se rio Ted

-¿pero dónde está ella?- pregunto Draco

-no creo que deban dejarla sola en San Munggo- apoyo Daphne

\- tranquilos como ellos dijeron Hermione está bien- les aseguro calmadamente Ted- además no está en San Munggo

-pero, pero-insistieron

-ya escucharon Hermione estará aquí antes de partir, así que no se preocupen- le dijo antes de salir, en compañía de los primos Black

-soy yo o ¿algo nos ocultan?-hablo Theo

-no definitivamente hay algo raro-concedió Tracey

-yo no noto nada diferente-dijo Vincent inocente mientras nuevamente se sentaba a desayunar

-ustedes par de comelones, no notarían nada aun estuviera frente a sus narices- regaño Pansy- o acaso ya notaron que Granger no esta

-¿Hermione no está?- pregunto confuso Greg mientras se metía una tostada a la boca

-saben, mejor olvídenlo –les ignoro Daphne- ¿crees que está bien?- le pregunto a su novio

-lo está-aseguro este

-cómo puedes estar tan seguro- interrogo astutamente Draco

-solo lo sé-le dijo este – si algo malo le hubiera sucedido, dudo que ellos estuvieran tan calmados

-tu sabes algo- le acuso Theo

-se muchas cosas- la actitud del rubio león enseguida cambio y se puso a la defensiva

-en especial de Hermione ¿cierto?- se acercó Theo, de un momento a otro Neville se vio rodeado de las serpientes y supo que nada bueno saldría

-si- no tenía caso negarlo, delicadamente se apartó de su novia y le dio la cara a todos ellos- se muchas cosas de ella, pero si quieren saberlo, hablen con ella primero, de mi jamás obtendrán nada- y con la valentía que caracterizaba a su casa se quedó firme, esperando a que ellos hicieran algún movimiento

-solo queremos saber que está bien- la mayor de las Greengrass trato de actuar de intermediaria

-ya la han escuchado, ella está bien y a salvo-les dijo firme

-pero ¿Dónde está?- pregunto Blaise

-no lo sé-realmente no lo sabía, pero tenía un par de lugares en los que podría estar y por ningún motivo ellos deberían saberlo

-mientes-le acuso Pansy

-no lo hago, realmente no sé dónde se encuentra

-pero creo, que puedes saber dónde está-le acuso Astoria y Neville maldijo que las serpientes fueran tan astutas

-es posible-no tenía caso negarlo

-entonces puedes llevarnos- le dijo Tracey-

-no- se negó rápidamente

-solo queremos saber cómo se encuentra-pidió Cala

-Nev, no diremos nada, solo estamos preocupados – hablo Daphne al ver la terquedad del león

-no puedo- suspiro

-no puedes o no quieres- dijo Draco enfadado

-ambas- contesto sinceramente y enfrento valientemente cuando los chicos se acercaron y lo tomaron por el cuello dispuesto a golpearlo

Daphne rápidamente intervino y se metió entre sus amigos y su novio

-no se atrevan- les hablo seriamente-déjenme hablar con el –pidió y antes que alguien dijera algo más lo tomo de la mano y se desapareció rumbo a la cocina

-talvez ser demasiado sincero no sea bueno, en especial con los nuestros- le dijo, mientras le acariciaba el rostro-sé que intentas protegerla, pero nosotros no queremos hacerle daño, al contrario – le hablo dulcemente

-lo sé –reconoció mientras se dejaba hacer en las caricias de la chica- pero ahora su ignorancia la protege-le hizo saber-además hay muchas cosas que no me corresponden decirlas

-esa lealtad de tu casa a veces me exaspera- le dijo frustrada-no podrías decirme algo, solo a mí, prometo no decir nada-intento convencerlo mientras acercaba su rostro al rubio

-lo siento- se disculpó, pero sin alejar su rostro-confió en ti, pero no puedo- suspiro frustrado

-¿cuándo podrás? -quiso saber, mientras pasaba sus mano por su cabello

-cuando tengas una alianza en tu dedo y puedan llamarte la señora de Longbottom- dijo posesivo y en un movimiento inesperado el tomo entre sus brazos antes de unir sus labios

Daphne se sintió en el cielo, escuchar como él llamaba así, sintió mariposas en el estómago y comenzó a imaginar una vida no muy lejana con él a su lado y por supuesto nada le haría más feliz que ser su esposa

Estuvieron un buen rato así, hasta que ella salió a reunirse con sus amigo, el por su lado con un último beso de despedida se fue a su casa a reunirse con sus padres.

-¿y bien?-Blaise la cuestiono nada mas de verla llegar a al cuarto de juegos

-nada- informo

-¿nada?-cuestiono Pansy –no lograste sacarle NADA-

Daphne solo negó con la cabeza

-con todos los besos que le diste no soltó la sopa- le reclamo Blaise, para nadie pasaba desapercibido sus labios hinchados y un su cabello ligeramente alborotado

-que insinúas- le miro molesta

-Demonio Daphne, porque no hiciste algo más para que te dijera algo- reclamo sin pensar Draco

-¡Que querías que me acostara con el!- le grito molesta

-No- grito Draco- lo siento, no estaba pensando- se disculpó-segura que no dijo nada

-si, dijo que no podía decir nada a menos que...- y solo de recordar sus palabras se sonrojo y aparto la vista

-te pidió que te acostaras con el- gritaron sus autonombrados hermanos

\- maldito Longbotton- maldijo Theo

-y se las daba de seriecito- siguió Blaise

-voy a romperle la cara- dijo Draco e incluso Vin y Greg se tronaron los dedos dispuesto a ir tras el heredero de los Longbottom-

-¿Dónde está?-exigieron saber

-el no me pido que me acostara con el- le dijo rápidamente y muy sonrojada- además él ya se fue- les informo y cambio de una vez el tema, esperando que lo olvidaran y pareció funcionar, al menos en ellos porque al ver la cara de las chicas sabía que tenía mucho que hablar

-y por qué no lo seguiste, pudo ir con Granger- le reclamo Draco

-fue con sus padres – le informo

-no lo sabes, pudo haberte engañado-le dijo Theo molesto

-claro que no, estaba con el cuándo el Patronus de su padre le pedía que regresara a casa por un asunto urgente –les informo molesta

-y que tal si el asunto urgente se trataba de Herms –razono Blaise- demonio Daphne el amor te pone idiota- le dijo

Para Daphne, a pesar de lo que decían tenía sentido, quiso confiar en él, e ignorando a todos se marchó a su habitación, ya no tenía más que decir.

Los chicos al verla partir se sintieron un poco mal,

-IDIOTAS- Tori no tardo en gritarles al ver como se fue su hermana-ella intento ayudar y lo único que hicieron fue reclamarle e insultarla- les regaño-

-pues no hizo gran cosa- dijo molesto Blaise

-entonces hubiera hecho algo TU-le grito

-Intentamos pero ella no nos dejó- se defendió Theo

-claro por qué sacarle la información a golpes, iba dar más resultado- se unió Cala

-Si- gritaron lo chicos

-por si no lo recuerda, estamos hablando de Longbotton el aguanto los castigos de los Carrow y creen que un par de golpes lo harían hablar, si ni como mil cruciatus lo lograron, que les hace pensar que ustedes tendría oportunidad- hablo Tracey y sus palabras pareció tener sentido para ellos

-y suponiendo que funcionara-ahora fue el turno de Pansy- que escusa le darían a Granger cuando se entere-

Solo entonces ellos parecieron darse cuenta de la situación y se sintieron realmente mal, no solo por Daphne y se frustraron al saber que ellas tenían razón

-será mejor que se disculpen lo antes posible- les hizo saber Astoria antes de ir en búsqueda de su hermana con las chicas siguiéndole

-sé que es difícil, pero a veces solo nos queda confiar – la tranquila voz de Luna los saco de sus pensamiento-yo también pienso que hay algo más, pero solo nos queda esperar y demostrar a los demás y ustedes mismo que son dignos de confianza.- y sin más salió de la sala dando saltitos, donde estaba la chicas

Estas se la pasaron toda la tarde animando a su amiga e incluso lograron sacarlo lo sucedido con el chico de Gryffindor, entre risas y anécdotas se les fue el tiempo y ya era hora de irse a descansar una por una fueron saliendo

Pansy después de salir de la habitación de su amiga se dirigió a la cocina y tomo un pequeño refrigerio, ya se encontraba por llegar a su habitación, solo faltaba doblar un pasillo cuando unos pequeños gritos la pararon y con cautela fue buscando la fuente, hasta que dio con la habitación de Harry, intento tocar pero al no recibir respuesta opto por entrar, solo para descubrir al chico removerse incomodo susurrando incoherencias

Lentamente se acercó e intento despertarlo, pero al acercar su mano, se percató que el chico ardía en fiebre, llevo su mano a su frente para confirmarlo pero de un momento a otro sintió como una mano tomo la suya y de un rápido movimiento termino tendida en la cama, con un ardiente cuerpo sobre el suyo, intento moverse, pero el chico la tenía apresada con su cuerpo así que alzo la mirada, para encontrar a unos confundidos y perdidos iris verdes que la miraban fijamente

-Potter –comenzó a llamarlo al percatarse de su estado-Potter soy yo- intento hacerlo entrar en razón-Harry-hablo suavemente, algo pareció funcionar así que volvió a intentarlo-Harry soy Pansy- siguio y sintió como lentamente dejaba de apresarla, logro mover su mano y la acerco rápidamente al rostro del ojiverde, alejando sus negros cabellos para poder verlo mejor-Harry tranquilízate estas a salvo-esto pareció funcionar puesto que empezó a parpadear rápidamente

-¿Pansy?-su voz sonó débil

-soy yo- le aseguro y cambio sus caricias a su rostro, el cerro los ojos al contacto y su cuerpo se relajó, pero no se movió de su poción

-tranquilo-pidió y lentamente comenzó a moverlo hasta lograr que se recostara aun lado, mientras jugaba ahora con su pelo

-¿qué me paso?- consiguió preguntar

-te desmayaste y ahora tienes fiebre-le informo

-ok-contesto- no pares-pido al dejar de sentir esa suave mano abandonar su lugar entre sus cabellos-no me dejes solo- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer inconsciente nuevamente debido a al cansancio

-Harry, Harry- intento llamarlo y se preocupó al no recibir respuesta, pero después se tranquilizó al ver su acompasada respiración, rápidamente toco su frente y descubrió con horror que una ardía aún más en fiebre así que rápidamente corrió al baño y mojo una toalla con aguan fría y regreso para colocarla sobre su frente, lo vio estremecerse. Tenía que avisar y sin más salió en búsqueda de alguien

No tardo en regresar con una preocupada Andrómeda que rápidamente checo al chico para confirmar que lo dicho por la Sly era verdad

-Pansy ven, ayúdame a llevarlo al baño- pidió y rápidamente entre las dos lograron meterlo en la bañera, la ojigris no dudo en abrir la llave de agua fría, bañándolo por completo, Harry se quejó entre la inconciencia, -ayúdame- pidió nuevamente y comenzó a quitarle las prenda dejándolo únicamente en ropa interior-necesito que te quedes a cuidarlo, llamare a un sanador- y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación

Pansy se quedó cuidándolo y comenzó a mojar su cabeza

-eres muy bonita- escucho que decían y para su sorpresa el chico de oro, se encontraba nuevamente despierto

-estas delirando Potter- le dijo

-me gustaba más como suena mi nombre en tus labios- y con gran esfuerzo logro levantar una de sus mano y posarlos sobre los labios de la chica, comenzando a acariciarlos- me gustaría probarlos-dijo de repente

-estas enfermo-no era un insulto, solo trato recordarlo por su bien

-aun así- insistió- ¿me dejarías probar tus labios Pansy?- pidió y algo dentro comenzó a surgir

Jaja sé que soy mala y les dejo en una parte interesante, pero de eso se trata ¿No?, bien como saben agradezco a todos los que siguen con la historia y más a los que me animan con sus comentarios.

Ale.- casi adivinas, y si ese par se "odia" demasiado cómo puedes ver, pero creo que aún no es tiempo de revelar todo. Saludos y gracias por comentar

Silvia 566.- me retrase un poquito pero espero que les agrade el capi, saludos

Lia.- no tienens que preocuparte, ya tenemo capi casi listos, y muchas locas ideas, saludos

Karen.-lo siento me ocupe un poco por lo que no pude subirlos antes, pero aquí lo tienen, espero que les agrade

Pauli.- Blaise es una amor, es un personaje un tanto curioso y me agrada mucho tus comentarios y sigas con la historia, y con respecto a los padres de herms, está claro que no son los más amorosos, peor lo bueno que ella ya tiene otra familia que se preocupa por ella, saludos

Adi- me alegra escucha que te gusta mi fic y que siempre ande pendiente, es un gusto que continúes y dejes tus comentarios, animan bastante. Saludos y bienvenida

Mitzuki.- jaja claro que tenía que ser a lo grande, y como dije aun no es tiempo, aún falta muchas cosas, en cuanto a Harry y Hermione siempre han tenido una amistad especial y no sería raro la confianza que se tienen, en cuanto a sus padre ahora ya sabemos que tipo son, saludos y hasta la próxima.

Damalunaely.- lamento decepcionarte cómo puedes ver no término en una de sus casas, termino en algo mejor jaja saludos y veo que no soy la única que a veces lee primero el último. Saludos


	29. Chapter 29- Comienza El Entrenamiento

**Estoy de regreso y para compensarlo, les traigo un capi más largo además de pequeños encuentros, no les hago más larga la espera ya saben el Potter verso**

 _Pansy se quedó cuidándolo y comenzó a mojar su cabeza_

 _-eres muy bonita- escucho que decían y para su sorpresa el chico de oro, se encontraba nuevamente despierto_

 _-estas delirando Potter- hablo_

 _-me gustaba más como suena mi nombre en tus labios- y con gran esfuerzo logro levantar una de sus mano y posarlos sobre los labios de la chica, comenzando a acariciarlos- me gustaría probarlos-dijo de repente_

 _-estas enfermo-no era un insulto, solo trato recordarlo por su bien_

 _-aun así- insistió- ¿me dejarías probar tus labios Pansy?- pidió y algo dentro comenzó a surgir_

Pero antes de siquiera poder contestar Andrómeda y la que reconoció como la doctora de la clínica muggle entraron, rápidamente se apartó y dejo que hicieran su trabajo, disimuladamente salió de la habitación no sin antes ver la mirada curiosa del ojiverde.

No falta decir que Pansy no durmió bien esa noche, cada vez que intentaba dormir unos ojos verdes como la maldición asesina aparecía entre sus sueños. Así que no fue de esperar que a la mañana siguiente despertara sumamente cansada

Y otra que se encontraba exhausta era Hermione, respiraba entrecortadamente y grandes gotas de sudor caían sobre su rostro, pero en sus ojos había una feroz determinación y aun con todo su cuerpo doliendo alzo nuevamente la espada que tenía entre sus mano y dio una estocada al goblin frente a ella que sonreía igual de cansado

-eso es todo- se burló Haak- no te creí tan débil, a este paso te tomara semanas salir- siguió y rápidamente repelió una serie de estocadas que hábilmente la chica le dio

Ellos continuaron con su entrenamiento hasta que sus cuerpos exigieron descanso

-aun no entiendo para que todo esto- consiguió decir la leona

-ya te explique, es necesario entrenar tu cuerpo, no solo se trata de tu mente- en las salas ya habían pasado un par de semanas entrenado, al principio la Gryffindor se entusiasmó pues las primeras semanas se dedicaron a estabilizar su magia. También a repasar y estudiar nuevos hechizos y como la perfecta estudiante que era no tardo en aprenderlo todo, pero ahora Haak inicio con largos y fuertes entrenamientos de combate y acondicionamiento que se sacaban el aliento

-pero- intento quejarse, sin embargo la mirada que le dio fue todo para saber que venía un entrenamiento a un más agresivo que el anterior

-levántate- ordeno -ahora dejaremos las espada y toma tu varita- le indico- iniciaremos un pequeño duelo, si consigues mantenerte por 10 minutos dejaremos esto y procederemos a lo siguiente- le reto y rápidamente hizo aparecer un gran reloj de arena- no te contengas, lanza cualquier hechizo... siempre y cuando puedas- se burló, pues al controlar un poco su magia le costaba conjurar algunos hechizos tal como dijo el Rey-

El duelo inicio y tal como pidió ella no se contuvo al lanzar un expelliarmus- el cual no salió tan potente como espero- _confringo_ –Hermione gruño enfadada al percatarse que ni siquiera alcanzo a formarse, pero antes de siquiera esperarlo fue arrojada por una gran fuerza

-levántate- escucho que gritaban y rápidamente trato de hacerlo, pero se vio en la necesidad de arrojarse nuevamente al ver una serie de hechizos en su dirección, maldijo su suerte antes de incorporase nuevamente y ponerse en guardia

Haak no tardó en aparecer y comenzaron un pelea con hechizos volando en ambas direcciones, pero para su mala suerte ella, se limitaba a hechizos básico y uno que otro medio, mientras el goblin la atacaba sin piedad, faltaban 2 minutos antes de terminar el tiempo establecido pero algo extraño le sucedió y de su varita dejaron de salir sus hechizo incluido los más básicos

-parece que continuaremos con los ejercicios- dijo victorioso- tranquila en un rato estarás mejor-le hizo saber, al ver su mirada preocupada- la magia es algo misterioso y sabio Hermione. Es algo con vida y muy inteligente, ella sabe que de soltar todo su esplendor, tu no podrías sopórtalo por eso solo te deja usar lo que tu cuerpo puede, créeme si hubiéramos tenido este duelo antes del entrenamiento no hubieras aguantado ni 2 minutos- ellas escuchaba atentamente tal y como hacía en clases-ahora ponte de pie- pidió después de un rato en la que la esta recupero el aliento- te enseñare un pequeño truco, ponte en la primera posición que te enseñe- ella rápidamente acato y se puso en una posición de ataque con una pierna delante de otra, el cuerpo ligeramente hacia adelante y brazo en el que sostenía su varita delante a la altura de sus ojos- ahora piensa que la varita es tu espada y repite el primer movimiento., mientras piensas y recitas un _expelliarmus_ -la leona lo miro extrañada pero aun así acato con lo dicho, para su gran sorpresa el hechizo salió de su varita y no solo eso era tan fuerte que destrozo un árbol que se puso en su camino

-¿Cómo?- pregunto confusa y sumamente curiosa

-que creías que solo jugábamos con las espadas- respondió divertido, y lanzo una nueva risa al ver su rostro-¿sabías que antes que las varitas se inventaran los magos utilizaban otras cosas como sustitos?- de nuevo comenzó una pequeña clase – lo mismo sucede con los movimientos, antiguamente, los que ahora conoces no son más que pequeñas y reducidos movimientos que antes hacían, al ser una contracción la potencia es muy limitada, los movimiento que te enseñare juegan un papel muy importante pues están diseñado para que tu cuerpo soporte el poder de los mismo y a la vez recolecta toda la magia de tu cuerpo- le indico-ahora entiendes por qué es importante mantener cuerpo y mente fuertes- le regaño

-si me lo hubieras dicho antes, no me habría quejado tanto- ambos sabían que eso era mentira, pues a leguas se notaba que la chica no era amante del deporte

-realmente lo dudo- murmuro pero por la mirada que esta le dio supo que lo había escuchado- con poco de entrenamiento podrás hacerlo mejor y si tienes suerte incluso podrás hacerlo sin necesidad de una varita al menos los básicos, con mis hermanas lo dominaras y…

-¿hermanas?-pregunto

-si- contesto- ellas serán tus siguientes maestra en la sala 4, son muy estrictas así que te preparo lo mejor que puedo para que puedas resistirlas, ellas te enseñaran a dominar todas las técnicas que aprendamos e incluso te enseñara a realizarlo sin necesidad de una varita o de vocalizar-

-creí que solo los hombres se dedicaban a esto y que solo era un maestro por sala-dijo confusa

-nop, los goblins no son una raza discriminativa, les damos a todos las mismas oportunidades y en cuanto a mis hermanas, ellas son un caso aparte. Es verdad que por lo regular solo hay un maestro por sala en especial en niveles superiores, pero ellas-por un momento lo vio estremecerse- son "especiales" hace todo juntas- recordó

-tengo un par de amigos igual-dijo recordando a los gemelos Weasley

-sabes para ser un maestro de sala debes derrotar a uno de los que están, es verdaderamente difícil conseguirlo, todos creyeron que jamás lo lograrían y las subestimaron. Ese fue un gran error y muy tarde se dieron cuenta de lo que ese par puede hacer juntas, -compartió- el maestro anterior fue derrotado en un parpadeo. Al principio el acepto luchar contra ambas, pensado que no lograrían hacerle ningún rasguño, pero al ser derrotado se quejó acusándolas de tramposas- en esta parte de la historia pudo sentir la furia de Haak- El Rey al ver que muchos creían en esa mentira ofreció un segundo duelo, pero esta vez lo harían separadas, cada una pelearía contra el maestro Ipok, si conseguían ganar, podría tendrían la sala 4-sonrio al recordar el duelo-Ipok a pesar del duelo anterior volvió a caer en lo mismo y nuevamente se confió- Lea la gemela menor y las más inocente de las dos, fue la primera en luchar, lo siguiente que sucedió quedo en la memoria de muchos, no solo fue el duelo más corto, sino que lo dejo tan mal que ni siquiera pudo levantarse en muchos días, al terminar el duelo el Rey se levantó y pregunto si alguien más quería intentar luchar contra ellas-él se rio al recordar- nadie se atrevió más al ver la furiosa mirada de Lía, desde entonces nadie más se ha atrevido a luchar contra ellas, ya sea juntas o separadas-

-me gustarías conocerlas-dijo

-lo harás en el siguiente nivel, aunque no te garantizo que sean tan condescendientes- se preocupó más al saber lo estrictas que eran

-¿tan malas son?- ahora no estaba muy segura

-en lo absoluto ellas son un amor, podría decirse que son muy similares a ti- le sonrió- son encantadoras, pero cuando se trata de trabajar o de ser serias, pueden llegar a dar verdadero miedo- y nuevamente se estremeció a recordar

-¿y tus demás hermanos a que se dedican?-pregunto curiosa

-bueno Egil el mayor es el maestro del nivel 6, de allí esta Esben el está en el nivel 3, las gemelas Lia Y Lea están en 5 como sabes, Viggo y Lars están en la sala 1 de allí están los trillizos Gerd, Gisli y la pequeña Gunilda

-déjame adivinar ellos enseñan en el nivel 2- se aventuro

-Gerd y Gisli si- continuo-pero nuestra pequeña Gunilda está en el salón 7-

-¿enserio?- dijo sorprendida

-Difícil de creer ¿cierto?- se rio –a nosotros también nos costó, sobre todo cuando un día sin más desapareció y al día siguiente de su regreso siendo nombrada maestra, nuestra madre incluso se desmayo

-entonces todos en tu familia se dedican a la enseñanza- dijo

-si-acepto- papa se decepciono mucho cuando Hangi se unió a la guardia, tenía la esperanza que lo supliera en los últimos niveles

-así que hay más de solo 7- la chica recordó lo último dicho por el Rey

El goblin la miro asombrado, entonces recordó quien era y solo le quedo sonreír. Pero no comentó ni dijo nada mas- mi familia se ha dedicado a esto por generaciones, la única excepción fue Hangi, hubieras visto a papa, casi lo deshereda y no le hablo en semanas, hasta que mama se enfureció al verlo llorar y le dio una dio advertencia o respetaba su decisión o lo echaba de casa-rio - papa entonces se disculpó y acepto al pequeño Hangi pero cuando este, trajo el estandarte de Guardia Real casi se desmayaba-recordó la cara de su padre- no hay más orgullo para nuestra raza que cuidar y proteger a la realeza, ahora papa es feliz presumiendo su logro y todos los días le pregunta a Hangi de su trabajo y de ti.- Hermione se sonrojo al escucharlo y se alegró por su amigo- espero que un día aceptes venir a casa

-por supuesto-aseguro

-¿enserio?- dijo sorprendido

-claro, porque no-

-creo que papa va llorar- se burló- ahora continuemos, no quiero que las gemelas digan que no hice un buen trabajo y limpien contigo el piso- realmente le agradaba esa castaña y trataba de ayudarla, nuevamente comenzaron con su entrenamiento esta vez sin tantas quejas por su parte

A Hermione le tomo una par de semanas más adaptarse al riguroso entrenamiento, y se entusiasmó más cuando Haak anuncio que comenzarían a practicar los hechizos sin varita.

Apenas amanecía cuando el Rey decidió supervisar a la bruja y desde una pequeña ventanita observo a la chica seguir con su entrenamiento y sonrió, le había tomado casi un día dominar todo, aunque dentro de la sala haya pasado poco un par de meses, no le sorprendería que un par de horas le anunciaran que entraría a la siguiente sala, con una última mirada abandono el lugar y se dirigió a su oficina a realizar sus labores correspondiente, además algo le decía que nuevamente tendría la mayor de la Black preguntando la condición de la chica.

Hermione le agradeció a Haak antes de despedirse, había terminado todo el entrenamiento y debía continuar, pues al parecer su poder seguía inestable y prueba de eso eran sus ojos que no habían cambiado de color, las salas ayudaban a controlarlo, pero una vez saliendo de ella su aura mágica volvería a ser visible

-te cuidado con la gemelas, no las subestimes- le advertía

-ya lo sé- le dijo rodando lo ojos-nos vemos- y sin más desapareció por una puerta que apareció a un lado

-cuando llego se dio cuenta que el ambiente había cambiado, el gran bosque había desaparecido para dar lugar a lo que se veía como una playa

-sorprendente-escucho una suave y delicada voz-

-creí que tendríamos el placer de conocerte mañana-otra voz igual que la primera se dejó escuchar pero esta era ligeramente más ronca y tenía una nota de diversión, permitiéndole diferenciarlas, y de repente ante ella apareciendo 2 guapas y hermosas mujeres que si no fuera por las orejas ligeramente alargadas pasarían por humanas-Bienvenida

-mucho gusto-respondió el saludo-Lía –se animó a decir recordando lo dicho por su hermano "Lía es más alegre y divertida que Lea, pero a Lea le gustan más las bromas" esta se mostró sorprendida y Hermione supo que había adivinado

-una pequeña caja de sorpresas- dio su gemela

-Haak me hablo mucho de ustedes –les hizo saber

\- no me sorprende, a nuestro hermano le gusta hablar hasta por los codos y le encanta arruinar las sorpresas - dijo lea ligeramente molesta, ahora ya no podría jugarle un par de bromas, Hermione se rio al ver el gesto y eso le basto para confirmar sus identidades- tú ya sabes quienes somos, pero nosotras aún desconocemos quien eres- sentencio

-¿no les dijeron?- pregunto curiosa

-se nos informó esta mañana que era posible que tengamos un aventurado, pero nos dijeron que llegarías mañana

-¿en qué día estamos?-pregunto preocupada

-27 de marzo- le dijeron y la observaron suspirar aliviada

-Me llamo Hermione Granger-

-¿Hermione?-pronuncio su nombre con duda- ¿dónde escuche ese nombre?- hablo en voz alta

-ahora que lo mencionas igual a mí me suena-confirmo su hermana y se pusieron a recordar de donde habían escuchado aquel nombre, cuando escucharon la risa de la chica

-tal vez de Hang- les ayudo

-ah siiii... hangi- casi gritaron

-la princesa que protege Hangi se llama igual-dijo Lea y como si recordaron algo importante volvieron a ver a la chica y notaron la falta de sus puntiagudas orejas, signo inequívoco de su raza

-así que tenemos una princesa en nuestras manos-dijo Lía divertida, a diferencia de su hermano no cambiaron nada ante su revelación, parecían estar animadas

-preferiría que no me llamaran así- pidió apenada

-de acuerdo- dijeron simplemente

-entonces que te parece si tenemos un pequeño duelo, para ver que tanto aprendiste con nuestro hermano-dijo Lea

-ok- respondió

Hermione rápidamente se puso en guardia, la gemelas no dudaron y comenzaron atacar, mientras la leona hacia todo lo posible para defenderse, aun sentía una ligera opresión debido a la sala, pero se las arregló para poder defenderse y agradeció a Haak por obligarla a ese entrenamiento físico mientras corría y saltaba para esquivar un par de hechizos, intento esconderse tras una palmera para recobrar el aliento cuando sintió una presencia a su derecho, casi sin pensarlo dirigió un expulso dando en el blanco y enviado a una de las gemelas a la playa, la otra no tardó en aparecer a la izquierda pero logro evitar el hechizo y comenzó un duelo con la castaña, que no duro demasiado su magia se había agotado

-impresionante- admitió Lía mientras se acercaba desde la playa

-verdaderamente-considero su hermana-Haak hizo un gran trabajo

-si-admitió la leona- dijo que no quería que barrieran el piso conmigo-consiguió decir entre respiros

-ya lo creo- se rieron

-tienes buenos instintos y un gran sentido de reacción-comenzó Lea

-pero aun te falta condición-siguió entre risas Lía al ver la mueca de esta

-y depende mucho de tu varita-apunto la mayor

-aun no eres diestra en hechizos no verbales o sin varita- señalo su gemela

-parece que tendremos mucha diversión-dijeron divertidas

-bien parece que primero iniciaremos por el entrenamiento físico- empezó

-¿otra vez?-pregunto fastidiada

-no tienes taaan buena condición, porque tienes dificultades para adaptarte a otros entornos, te acostumbraste demasiado al bosque que ignoras ciertos detalles que te delatan-y para demostrarlo señalo rápidamente la arena donde claramente se veían sus huellas-así que volverás a acondicionarte físicamente y creo que Haak te explico sobre la magia y el cuerpo ¿cierto?-y se rio al ver su gesto-

Después seguiremos con los magia sin varita-siguió su gemela-y las posturas de defensa, también te enseñaremos nuevos hechizo y comenzaremos con la magia no verbal –anuncio

A la mañana siguiente en Grimmauld Place resulto un poco incomoda debido al altercado entre los chico y la mayor de las Greengrass, pero nada que no pudiera solucionarse con una disculpa y la amenaza de la pequeña e inocente de Astoria de hacerlos sufrir a menos que pidieran disculpas apropiadas a su hermana

Harry más recuperado bajo en busca de noticia pero al no encontrar a nadie en la sala o el comedor decidió ir al salón de juegos y observo con diversión la pelea de las serpientes contra los aparatos electrónicos

Theo inspeccionaba la Tele dando vueltas alrededor y tomando los cables de corriente, Daphne apretaba los botones que estaban a los lados, Pansy le daba golpecitos al cristal, Luna le pedía que se encendiera, Astoria y Cala solo pasaban los Dvd releyendo las sinopsis que venían en la parte de atrás, Blaise y Trace peleaban por el mando a distancia

-maldito aparato, ¡no puedes más que Yo!-gritaba Blaise

-vas a romperlo déjame intentarlo-decía Tracey mientras se pelaban por el control

-no, tu pondrá películas cursis-pelaba el italiano

-y que importa mientras podamos ver algo-insistía la chica

-pero yo quiero las animadas, son más divertidas- continuaba mientras le arrebataba el control

-no has podido encenderlo desde hace media hora déjame intentarlo-insistía

-NO- lloriqueaba –yo puedo

-¿puedo intentarlo?-pregunto Harry acercándose a la pareja que pelaba

-¿sabes utilizarlo?-preguntaron esperanzados los Sly

-tuve que vivir como un muggle hasta antes de enterarme que era un mago- dijo encogiéndose en hombros y sin más tomo el control de las manos de Blaise y lo encendió y comenzó a programarlo-¿Qué quieren ver?-les pregunto, pero se arrepintió cuando todos empezaron a discutir sobre qué película ver, cada uno tenía diferentes gusto, aunque las mayores insistían en películas de romance, las pequeñas, Blaise y Luna en las animadas y los chicos de acción o carros, al final cansado de tanto discusión tomo una película de las manos de Pansy y procedió a ponerla, los demás se quejaron, pero al ver que ya comenzaba, mejor tomaron asiento y se acomodaron para verla

-gracias- escucho un susurro proveniente de la pelinegra, la cual había tomado lugar muy cerca de el al fondo de la sala

-yo también te las debo-contesto simplemente –por lo de anoche-añadió al ver la confusión es su rostro –gracias por no dejarme-le recordó y observo con diversión como en su rostro apareció un breve sonrojo

-tampoco era como si pudiera dejarte así –respondió y dio gracias a que su voz no titubeara

-aunque...-empezó a decir

-¿Qué?-animo esta

-no contestaste mi pregunta-le dijo

-¿Cuál?-pregunto confundida

-si me dejarías probar tus labios –le dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, los dos se quedaron viendo por largos segundos

-huyyy se besan- escucharon que las pequeñas dijeron y como si un rayo le hubiera dado, se alejó rápidamente y con gran alivio vio que las pequeñas hablaban acerca de la película

Pansy se aclaró la voz antes de hablar-mejor veamos la película –pidió, no se animó a responder y durante las siguientes minutos se dedicó a ignorarlo.

Harry por el contrario soltó una pequeña risa antes de abandonar el lugar, en busca de su padrino para saber el estado de su hermana

Hermione salió apresuradamente del agua respirando grandes cantidades de aire y tratando de controlar su respiración antes de sumergirse nuevamente en la playa, llego hasta lo más profundo y trato de concentrarse dando vueltas sobre su eje, las gemelas estaban cerca, podía sentirlas y rápidamente nado hasta esconderse sobre uno arrecifes, lanzo un hechizo lo más rápido que pudo hacia su derecha, desgraciadamente no dio en el blanco y fue obligada a salir cuando una luz blanca se dirigió hacia ella, entonces furiosa empezó a lanzar hechizos cada vez más rápidos e intento protegerse con algunos más, además de moverse lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, pero de nuevo se quedaba sin aire y sus pulmones ardían exigiéndole salir, así que resignada nuevamente salió a la superficie, no mucho tiempo después sintió la presencia de las gemelas

-vas mejorando-animo Lia

-pero aun no eres lo suficientemente rápida- siguió su hermana-tomemos un descanso -dijo y sin más empezó a nadar hacia la orilla

La leona hizo un gesto en desacuerdo con lo dicho, realmente extrañaba ahora los entrenamiento de Haak, pues esto eran menos intensos a comparación del de sus hermanas

Al llegar a la orilla percibió a las gemelas observándola mientras hablaban entre ellas

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto curiosa

-cambiaremos un poco tu entrenamiento-respondió Lea- intensificaremos más el entrenamiento matutino

-tienes muchas dificultades en el entrenamiento bajo el agua-añadió rápidamente Lia al ver que la cesta iba a protestar

-te falta velocidad y resistencia-siguieron

-de acuerdo-Y la castaña no pudo rebatirlo entrenar baja el agua era 10 veces más difícil,

Las gemelas se retiraron a asearse e ir por sus alimentos mientras Hermione se tiraba a recuperar un poco el aliento sobre la cálida arena

Haak tenía mucha razón al decir que sus hermanas eran despiadadas con sus entrenamientos, prueba de ello era el entrenamiento baja el agua que realizaban

Al principio protesto creyendo que no serviría, en que le iba a ayudar entrenar bajo el agua, pero tarde se dio cuenta que iba más allá de eso.

El estar bajo el agua limitaba tus movimiento y exigía más a tu cuerpo, pero más allá de eso, estaba el hecho de que eras forzada a realizar magia no verbal, pues en el instante que abrieras la boca, el agua entraría como comprobó las primeras 5 veces donde casi se ahoga y ese no era lo único, también tenías que recurrir a la magia sin varita pues los complicados y elegantes movimientos, se alentaban o no se concluían bajo el agua

Y si eso no era suficiente añade ser atacada por esas dos y veras como te lo piensas dos veces antes de decir algo.

Eso solo era una parte además tenía ejercicios físico al salir el sol y otros más al que terminaban al caer el alba y por las noches tenía que estudiar y practicar nuevos hechizo, no tenía ni un minuto de descanso, esa era un buen plan si quería salir terminar con la sala y empezar la siguiente, que era lo que se había propuesto.

Sin esperar más se volvió adentrar al agua a practicar un poco más, ajusto bien su varita a su tobillo y se sumergió a las profundidades del agua.

Tardo más de lo que le gustaría en completar el enteramiento de las gemelas, le tardo más de 4 meses pero al fin había logrado adiestrarse en la magia no verbal y sin varita

Había ganado mayor destreza y habilidad, para su fortuna sus ojos volvieron ser los mismos, se despido de las gemelas con la reiterada promesa de visitarlas pronto y procedió a entrar a la siguiente sala

Al entrar a la sala 6 de inmediato sintió frio, estaba en lo que parecía una montaña nevada, comenzó a pasar su vista por el lugar, hasta que comenzó a visualizar una alta figura entre los arboles

-que vuestro oro siempre fluya – saludo

-y que sus bóvedas estén siempre llenas- saludo un goblin aún más alto que Hang y mucho más musculoso que Haank, daba miedo pero eso lo compensaba con la sonrisa amable que le brindaba y sus ojos cálidos –señorita Granger un placer conocerla al fin he escuchado mucho de ti de mis pequeños hermanos – le informo divertido

-yo también he escuchado mucho de ustedes- contesto igual de divertida

-ah...si, el pequeño Haak, espero que no le haya hablado mal de mí- le dijo riendo-

-en lo absoluto, le tiene mucho cariño y respeto –le hizo saber, pues el mencionado siempre tenía los mejores halagos a el mayor de los hermanos

-es mutuo créame- siguió riendo –pero al parecer usted se ha ganado un admirador más, pues en solo dos días no dejo de darme los mejores halagos a su persona y las gemelas tampoco que se quedaron atrás- le hizo saber

-gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir pues se sentía avergonzada

-pero ellos se quedan atrás en comparación a Hangi- continuo-y debo darle las gracias

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida

-gracias a usted Hangi ha retomado su enteramiento y ha hecho muy feliz a nuestro padre-le informo

-¿entrenamiento?-ahora estaba más confundida

-claro- respondió alegre- nuestro pequeño hermano estaba un flojo últimamente con su entrenamiento, debo decirle que el entrenamiento de los guardias es más físico, -le informo-pero ahora que usted ha decidido entrenar y ha llegado hasta aquí, eso hizo mella en Hangi y le ha rogado a papa en entrarlo, pues según él es inconcebible que como su guardia tenga un nivel menor- le narro divertido

-¿enserio?-pregunto riendo

-si-concedió-estuvo 1 día entero llorando tras de papa para conseguirlo- recordó a su lloroso hermano colgado en los pies de su padre

-vaya- fue todo lo que atino a decir y sonrió por el cariño y constancia de su guardia-

-Ahora bien Hermione, espero que no te moleste, mis hermanos me han hecho saber que le gusta hablar cómodamente- la chica solo sonrió en aceptación a sus palabras- creo que mi entrenamiento te gustara más que los anteriores-comenzó-

-¿Por qué?-interrumpió

-se basa más en la enseñanza y la mente- le hizo saber, ganándose una resplandeciente sonrisa de la leona – mi especialidad no es precisamente física – la chica lo dudaba solo habría que verlo – pero no por eso es más fácil, todo lo contrario te enseñare a controlar tu magia y tu mente, puesto que según mis hermano has hecho gran trabajo con tu cuerpo aunque igual tendremos un poco –se rio al ver el gesto de desagrado de la chica-¿comenzamos?-

-si-acepto-

-bien, primero necesito ver que tal dominas tu magia –comenzó.- se me informo que presentaste un desequilibrio en tu núcleo, así que partiremos por allí- le dijo- levantare los sellos para que dejen de presionar a tu magia y ver que tal la controlas- ellas solo asistió y rápidamente lo vio hacer una serie de complicados movimientos antes de sentir nuevamente su magia fluir- debes concentrarte- le escuchó decir

-de acuerdo- y cerró los ojos, estaba demás decir que volvieron a ser dorados, respiro un par de veces y se concentró en equilibra su núcleo tal y como le había enseñado, le tomo un par de minuto pero por fin logro que dejaran de salir los pequeños destellos de magia

-bien-le dijo Egil –puedes regresarlo a la normalidad-le dijo señalando sus ojos, ella intento un par de veces pero fracaso

-lo siento- se disculpo

-no importa- tranquilizo

-ahora regresare los sellos- y volvió a ese complicado movimiento y no tardo para que sus ojos regresaran a la normalidad-ahora que ya sé por dónde comenzar,-le informo alegre- ¿Qué tal esta con la oclumacia o legemeracia?-pregunto

-puedo detectar cuando alguien quiere entras-le contesto

-¿puedes bloquearlo?-

-no muy bien-acepto y agradeció a los Black por esos clases que les obligaron a tomar pues era esencial para guardar su secreto

-ok, entonces iniciaremos por eso- le indico –comenzamos- y sin esperarlo se adentró a la mente de la chica, la cual luchaba por expulsarlo

Después de varios intentos un exhausta castaña se sentó entre un roca a tomar un descanso

-no solo se trata de intentar alejarme y dejar tu mente en blanco- le indico su maestro- debes imagina a tu mente como un fortaleza, con muros protectores–su voz era tranquila que la incito a cerrar los ojos e imaginar lo que decía-pasadizos y puertas, muchas de estas últimas de tal manera que cuando sientas que alguien te invade seas tú quien lo controle, que lo lleve a donde tú quieres y que vea lo que tú quieres que vea, tu mente es un castillo, una fortaleza que solo tú conoces-y en algún momento el decidido entrar nuevamente-bien – dijo a le ver que su estudiante acataba lo dicho y se encontró con un gran castillo y comenzó a adentrarse entre los recuerdo, sin embargo empezó a ser empujado de las puertas y comenzó a ser guiado por los pasadizos, alguna que otra vez luchaba por adentrarse más profundamente pero ella conseguía frenarlo-vez ya comienzas a agarrarle el ritmo-le ánimo y salió para ver cómo está casi caía, debido al agotamiento- descansemos-anuncio

Le tomo una par de semanas poder dominarlo y un par más con la legemerencia

Bien ahora que has dominado lo básico iniciaremos con un par de simples ejercicios,- inicio- ahora quiero que cierres solo ojos y te concentres en tu magia, imagínala si quieres como un ente

¿Cómo un patronus?-pregunto

-puede ser- accedió- ahora ya que lo tienes necesito que la concentres en la punta de tu varita, ok así- dijo al ver los pequeños destellos-ahora lo que viene es un poco confuso quiero que hagas el movimiento de encantamiento Lummus, pero deberás pensar y ordenarle a tu magia un nox ¿de acuerdo?

Esta no contesto, solo asintió y trato de enfocarse realizo el correcto movimiento _de lummus_ , mientras pronunciaba débilmente –nox- y para su gran desdicha una pequeña luz salió de su varita

-no es fácil ¿verdad?- se divirtió Egil- es más complicado de lo que parece, ahora imagínatelo sin varita, mucho más difícil

-cómo puede alguien realizarlo-dijo desesperada

-te lo dije controla tu mente y tu magia hará lo que esta orden... mira- y con gran facilidad pronuncio-expulso-pero en lugar de arrojar la piedra que tenía delante, esta llego a su mano-no es tan difícil cuando le agarras el turco-dijo riendo –pero hay que darnos prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo, y me temo que tendremos que reanudar tus enseñanzas en tus próximas vacaciones

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida

-el Rey me informo que tendría ciertos compromisos impostergables, según la señora Black, y me ordeno enseñarte lo suficiente para controlar tu magia-le informo

-¿mama estuvo aquí?-pregunto sorprendida

-si-respondió-según escuche tuvo una "agradable" charla con el Rey y este acepto regresarte puntual el viernes, antes que tu madre se llevara a una tal Livi-el no entendía ¿quién era esa persona y por qué era tan importante para el Rey?

La Gryffindor no pudo más que reír, sabia de sobra que su madre haría algo para regresarla y saber que se encontraba bien y no dudaba en la amenaza que le había hecho a Rey, incluso apostaría que las llevaría todas a cambio que ella estuviera el viernes a primera hora en casa.

-entonces debemos apurarnos- le dijo-no queremos angustiar al Rey y mi madre

\- bien –acepto- ahora empezaremos con la teoría de los hechizos, quiero enseñarte algo muy importante, recuerdas los movimientos para el hechizo expulso ¿cierto?-esta solo asistió- ahora recuerdas el _protego_ – esta volvió a asistir-bien ahora quiero que repases ambos

La leona no espero mayores indicaciones y con un fluido movimiento realizo ambos

-¿notaste algo?-pregunto sonriendo

Esta se puso a analizar ambos movimiento rápidamente

-los movimientos a inicio y al final son idénticos, pero en el medio de las semi-vueltas que se realizan son en sentidos contrario- analizo rápidamente

-cierto-acordó – ¿ahora qué pasa si realizamos una vuelta completa?-pregunto

-no saldría ninguno- respondió

-¿segura?- pregunto divertido y al ver que la bruja asistía, realizo el hechizo y rápidamente apareció un especie de burbuja- intenta acercarte- pidió y esta así lo hizo, apenas realizo el contacto con la burbuja salió volando, el goblin se rio al ver la cara de sorpresa que tenía y rápidamente deshizo el hechizo, se acercó para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

-¿que fue eso?-atino a decir apenas estuvo de pie

-un hechizo- contesto divertido

-ya sé...pero...pero ¿Cómo?- intento preguntar

-tiene que concentrarte demasiado y dejar fluir ambos hechizos, te lo han dicho los movimientos son meras formalidades, cuando los dominas por completo, el realizar los dos en conjunto se vuelve fácil, sobre todo cuando son muy similares, ese es un pequeño truco-empezó a decir- también hay otro más por ejemplo muchos otros en sus últimos movimientos son el inicio de muchos otros, si estas en una pelea, seguir los patrones de estos te permitirá realizar una serie, sin complicaciones- y para demostrarlo realizo un expulso, un diffindo y un bormbarda con un simple y largo movimiento-ahora lo entiendes

-sí, utilizas el último movimiento de cada uno para el inicio del siguiente, verdaderamente te ayuda a disminuir los movimiento y el tiempo-dijo asombrada-

-pero no solo eso, debes enfocarte en el individualismo de cada uno y lograr que estos se conjunten, de lo contrario tendrías grandes problemas- le advirtió- por ahora practicaremos con estos, una vez que los domines los hechizos en serie, proseguiremos a los duo y si tiene suerte los triples, ya veremos si tenemos suficiente tiempo para los invertidos, con eso será suficiente hasta tu próximo descanso

Las semanas posteriores Hermione se esforzaba no solo en la práctica, sino también en la teoría de cada uno, quería descubrir la magia y los patrones detrás de este y contra lo esperado pudieron ver todo lo que habían quedado y se dedicaron a crear nuevas secuencias y combinaciones

-es una pena que no tuvieras suficiente tiempo- se lamentaba el goblins al dejarla marchar antes del tiempo - hubiera sido fantástico seguir creando combinaciones

-yo también lo lamento, pero había prometido esto a mi madre desde navidades-dijo apenada-pero prometo venir apenas finalice la escuela y podremos terminar todo el entrenamiento de la sala y seguir con más y más creaciones-dijo emocionada

-dalo por hecho-aceptó-ahora te dejare marchar, que disfrutes tus vacacione y espero verte pronto – se despidió mientras le daba un gran abrazo

-nos vemos pronto Egil, salúdame a tus hermanos y tus padres- se despidió antes de salir

Afuera la esperaba el Rey muy feliz

-Hermione, es un placer volver a verla –saludo con una gran sonrisa al ver que ya se encontraba en perfectas condiciones sin ningún campo mágico o sus ojos dorados

-Ragnuk, igualmente- devolvió el saludo-¿Cómo han estado las cosas?

-perfectamente- le informo- aunque su madre ha estado preguntando mucho por usted- le comunico mientras caminaban por los pasillos hasta la chimenea más cercana

-me han informado- le hizo saber divertida- e incluso de las demandas que ha realizado hacia mi persona

El Rey asistió divertido-en efecto incluso nos vimos obligados esta noche de ocultar a todas las livis en una de las cámaras de alta seguridad y con muchos voluntarios para custodiarlas- confeso

La leona se rio-realmente dudo mucho que eso pudiera detenerla-le hizo saber

-yo también lo creo, pero gracias a la magia, has podido salir antes del tiempo, por lo que no tendremos que preocuparnos- dijo aliviado- ¿y que te parecieron tus clases?- pregunto y se rio al ver la mirada iluminada de la chica

-excelentes- exclamo feliz- no puedo esperar para regresar y seguir

-es buenos escuchar-dijo orgullo-solo asegúrese que esta vez su madre esté enterada y no tener compromisos impostergables-pidió, pues no aguantaría otra más de las exigencias de la mayor de las Black y menos si sus preciados tesoros estaban en juego

-no se preocupe, me encargare de ello-aseguro

-por favor-pido-una cosa mas

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto esta

-asegurese de visitar Girngotts en francias, me temo que hay algunos asuntos a tratar por allí – le comunico- sus gerentes ya están informado y la esperan cuando usted decida ir

\- de acuerdo- no le quedo más remedio que aceptar

-bueno creo que nos veremos pronto-anuncio al ver la chimenea- disfruta tus vacaciones Hermione y salúdame a tu familia

-muchas gracias por todo-agradeció la chica-espero verlos pronto, y procurare traer recuerdos-

-hecho-exclamo feliz-los esperare con ansias –le dijo y la despidió con un afectuoso abrazo antes de verla desaparecer entre las llamas

Draco solo daba vueltas por su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, en unas horas más la bruja que tantas preocupaciones había ocasionado en la casa estaría de vuelta

Frustrado, se levantó de su cama y se encamino a la cocina, tal vez un té le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño, camino descalzo por los grandes pasillos en plena obscuridad puesto que apenas era la 1 de la mañana y tardaría para que astro rey saliera

Una vez con un té caliente en la mano se encamino a la sala, estaba por tomar asiento frente a la chimenea cuando esta se ilumino y una conocida cabellera salió disparada, pero con tal mala suerte que se estrelló contra él y le derramo el té sobre la camisa y los pantalones

Draco maldijo en voz baja al sentir lo caliente del líquido y comenzó a despegar las prendas de su piel

-demonios-murmuraba

-lo siento-escucho por fin a la bruja- déjame ayudarte- y rápidamente se deshizo de la camisa y con su ayuda lograron bajarle los pantalones

-maldición...maldición- conseguía decir, pues su blanca piel se encontraba con grandes manchas rojas, signo inequívoco de la quemadura

Hermione trataba de ayudarlo pero no veía como y al ver las grande manchas rojas comenzó a soplar sobre el abdomen del chico

-Granger...Granger ...ya déjalo-pidió al ver, la comprometida circunstancia en la que se encontraban y con sus manos la alejo lo suficiente –déjalo- pidió

-pero este todo quemado-dijo preocupada-yo lo siento

-tranquila fue un accidente –la calmo-nada que una buena pomada no solucione-

-claro-dijo feliz y antes de siquiera pensarlo corrió a buscarla

El platinado solo suspiro y se dejó caer en uno de los muebles, escucho unos pasos regresar y rápidamente tomo uno de los cojines, se lo coloco sobre sus piernas y tratando de evitar que hiciera contacto con la quemaduras

-lo tengo-anuncio feliz y sin pensarlo se acercó al chico dispuesta a colocarlo

-está bien, yo puedo-le dijo intentando quitarle el frasco-

-deja – le dio un manotazo –ponte de pie-ordeno

El ojigris no muy seguro acato lo dicho y con cuidado se puso de pie, sin quitar el pequeño cojín, la castaña rápidamente comenzó a esparcir la pomada sobre su abdomen y el sintió lo frio de la misma, pero rápidamente lo calmaban con esos suaves movimientos de la manos de la leona, eso hizo que se relajara hasta que sintió como sus manos bajan hasta cierta zona y rápidamente se dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de sus manos

-creo que es suficiente- le dijo

-no seas necio Malfoy- le regaño pues no se percataba de la situación que tenía en alerta al Sly-si no lo curamos como se debe, tendrás una seria quemadura –comenzó a acercarse, mientras este retrocedía hasta que cayó sobre el sofá en que minutos antes descansaba

-yo lo hare-dijo seguro y aferrándose al cojín

-quédate así- le ordeno, ignorándolo por completo y rápidamente se acercó a las piernas del chico mientras colocaba más pomada sobre las rojas quemaduras.

Draco no se imagina en una situación más incómoda que esa, estaba en ropa interior a mitad de la noche con una bruja entre las piernas dándole suaves caricias aunque fuera para fines médicos, así que hizo lo que cualquiera haría en su situación cerro los ojos intentando imaginar que se encontraba en un sueño y aferrándose al cojín como si su vida dependiera de ello

-listo-anuncio la chica después de unos torturantes minutos

-¿segura? Creo que te falto un lugar-dijo bajando la mirada hacia cierto punto, sintió que debía decir algo similar para que su orgullo no se resintiera y observo con diversión lo acertado del comentario al verla sonrojarse-aquí Granger –le dijo señalando una de sus manos –

-ci...cierto-alanzo a decir a un sonrojada y rápidamente tomo su mano para comenzar a aplicar la pomada

-¿Qué pensaste a que me refería?-insinuó, debía admitir que era divertido molestarla

-na...nada-tartamudeo-¡Calla Malfoy!- le regaño a ver como este comenzaba a reírse de ella

La leona se sorprendió al oír la risa del platinado era contagiarte y divertida, sin ningún deje de maldad y no tardo en unírsele, estuvieron así un pequeño momento hasta que las risas cesaron

-casi olvidaba, lo divertido que era molestarte-confeso divertido

-me alegra ser tu payaso personal- ella iba a decir otra cosa hasta que se percató del tono bromista del chico y decidió seguirle el juego

-claro, solo alguien realmente especial y único podría ser algo de un Malfoy- siguió y le giño un ojo divertido

-ohh debe ser un gran día para que un Malfoy considere a alguien de mi estatus, como especial y único- dramatizo- le agradezco profundamente –realizo una dramática reverencia

Ambos se rieron ante la escena, tardaron unos minutos en recomponerse y después se sumieron un cómodo silencio

-bienvenida Granger -dijo Malfoy de repente- tú si sabes cómo hacer una gran entrada – dijo señalando su cuerpo

-lo siento-se disculpó de nuevo- no sabía que estabas cerca- confeso

-yo tampoco que ibas a salir en ese preciso momento- le restó importancia-

-¿Qué hacías despierto?-pregunto de repente

-Lyra- mintió

-suele suceder, los bebes se despiertan seguido-Draco no contesto solo asistió dándole la razón pues no sabía que más decir y no podía confesar que estaba preocupado por ella

-¿y cómo has estado?- pregunto

-bien-contesto simplemente la castaña- ¿tú y los chicos se la han estado pasando bien?

-sí, Potter y el Tio Ted nos han enseñado a usar los equipos-le informo y se rio –Blaise se puso realmente feliz y ahora difícilmente se aleja de ellos- y se rio al recordar lo dramático y contento-por cierto las chicas saldrán mañana temprano por mas ropa ¿quieres venir?-le ofreció

-claro, aun no tengo nada preparado y tenía que ir de todos modos-

-solo espero que no tardemos demasiado como la última vez o el traslador nos dejara-dijo preocupado

-¿la última vez?-pregunto confundida

-sí, las chicas convencieron a Potter de llevarlas y decidimos acompañarlas, fue uno de los errores más grandes de mi vida –dramatizo-estuvimos desde la mañana y solo salimos porque nos echaron debido a que estaban cerrando-le confeso

La leona se rio al ver la angustia del chico- me lo imagino, solo hay que verlas

-créeme no las has visto en acción y ayer nos amenazaron para acompañarlas mañana a primera hora

-¿por qué no les dices que no quieres ir?- pregunto curiosa

-créeme no es un opción, literalmente nos ordenaron ir porque olvidaron no se qué cosas y además alguien tiene que cargar las bolsas-bufo ante esto ultimo

Esta es rio al imaginarse a los Sly como mulas de carga siguiendo a las chicas de un lado hacia otro-¿me pregunto cómo se pondrán en el Paris Muggle?- Hermione de repente sintió al platinado frente a ella con su cara muy cerca de las suya y su manos en sus hombros

-debes prometer que jamás, jamás las llevaras a ese lugar-hablaba tan cerca que su aliento casi se mezclaba y ella pudo apreciar que sus ojos tenían pequeñas venas azules a su alrededor

-de..de acuerdo- sintió como el chico regresaba a su lugar alejando su cálida presencia

-es un alivio-suspiro y se llevó las manos a su nuca dejando caer su cabeza, el ojigris olvido el cojín que lo cubría y que ahora descansaba en sus pies

-Pero no cantes victoria,-advirtio y este la miro de reojo sin abandonar si relajante posición, dejando su trabajado cuerpo a la vista de la chica la cual intentaba mirar hacia otro lado- Tonks sabe de su existencia- le informo

Draco maldijo brevemente- ¿Qué podría ofrecerle para evitarlo?-pregunto decidido y dejando su pose relajada de lado

-no lo sé- confeso-pero si podemos mantenerla lo suficientemente entretenida, ni siquiera pasara por su mente –planeo}

-bien-acordó- me encargare de hablar con los chicos-Malfoy de pronto sintió una incomodidad viniendo de la Gry y recordó un la situación en la que estaba, por lo que volvió a colocar el cojín sobre su cuerpo-vamos a la cama Granger-tal vez debió de haberlo dicho de otra manera al verla sonrojarse o tal vez no- cada uno a su respectiva cama Granger- se burló y se cubrio con sus brazos en su pecho dramáticamente – no te creía de esas – se puso de pie

-cállate-alcanzo a decirle sonrojada y ella copio su ejemplo

-al menos un café-continuo-

-Malfoy- advirtió mirándolo seriamente

-ya...ya –levanto sus manos en son de paz y nuevamente el cojín cayo y Hermione aparto la mirada rápidamente pero lo suficiente para apreciar el buen cuerpo del chico

-tranquila puedes ver todo lo que quieras- la pico

-hace un momento no opinabas lo mismo-dos podían jugar este juego

-hace un rato no parecía camarón a medio coser, ahora puedes apreciarme mejor-siguió

-ya lo he hecho- no sabía dónde saco las agallas para decirlo- e incluso ya lo he comprobado

-¿y qué tal te ha parecido?-pregunto muy seguro

-no está mal-respondió

-vamos, no te engañes- dijo-incluso puedo dejar volver a comprobarlo-su voz había adquirido un toque sensual que le pusieron los vellos de punta

-no gracias-negó- eso fue pura suerte, no creo que vuelva a suceder-tenía que salir a allí rápidamente – por cierto debes aplicártela una vez más-recordó

-¿no me ayudaras?-pregunto divertido

-creo que ahora puedes tu solito- le dijo encaminándose a su habitación

-una lástima-

-pero enserio Malfoy no olvides aplicarlo-regreso a su tono de sabelotodo, dijo volteándose para darle una última mirada

-tranquila, lo hare-prometió- aunque...-hablo de nuevo mientras esta esperaba que terminara la oración- me costara aplicarlo de la misma forma en que tú lo hiciste – la insinuación fue tan clara, que logro que se sonrojara visiblemente antes de desaparecer por los pasillo

El ojigris estuvo un momento más riéndose de la cara que puso antes retirarse a dormir

¿Y bien qué tal?

Lamento mucho la demora, no había tenido tiempo para arreglar la historia y hoy ando a las carreras, pero si no lo actualizo hoy, es probable que no regrese en mucho tiempo.

Como saben agradezco a los que me siguen en esta historio y les doy la bienvenida a los que apenas comienzan a leer mis locas ideas

Lila.- lamento tardar, pero ya no dispongo de demasiado tiempo como antes y te traje algo de dramione por fin. Saludos y muchas gracias por comentar

Marisol.- espero que este capi también agrade, además de aclarar tus dudas, nos vemos, saludos.

Kasy.- hola y bienvenida, Dumbledore si está vivo y digamos que muchos de los eventos que suceden en sus últimos años los adelante, tal vez en un capi más adelante aclare el asunto de Neville además de lo que sucedió con Voldy.

Aleee.- siempre los recuerdo, y en cuanto a Harry mmmmm realmente no está en mis planes hacerlo un heredero, pero ya veremos, lo de la barrera se debió a que él quería ayudarla y en cierta parte Hermione inconscientemente lo dejo pasar, pues recordaba lo de los padres de Harry, oh y Cissy mmm no sé, me gusta imaginarle de esa manera bromista y más relajada de como realmente la pintan, bien creo que es todo, saludos y espero leernos pronto

Lore.- jaja pues ya vez que tipo de entrenamiento esta, y tranqui, como siempre he dicho no quiero abandonarla y he de confesar que ya tengo suficiente material para un capi más, últimamente me han dado muchas ideas y en cualquier momentito libre me dedico a sacarlas, por lo que espero no tardar esta vez, saludos.

Lia.- jaja si deberían preocuparte, jaja y pues ya veremos con Luna y Theo, muchas cosas pueden surgir en el viaje. Para nuestra parejita de azabaches hay más acercamientos ya veremos que dejan. Y pues, que te puedo decir a Sevi les "encantan" cuidar de los niños así que decidí darle unos cuantos. Neville ha cambiado mucho y no teme demostrarlo después de todo es un león ¿cierto? Y claro tendré en cuento tu sugerencia para Theo, por ultimo no tarde tanto ¿creo?, saludos Lia

Silvia.- hola y bienvenida. Muchas gracias por comentar y me alegro que te agrade mi historia, saludos.

Mitzuki.- al contrario gracias a ustedes por leerme y comentar, me encantan sus comentarios me levantan mucho el ánimo y me recuerda no dejarlos en ascuas tanto tiempo, jaja con los abuelos mmm debo decir que allí hay bastante de que hablar pero aún es muy pronto jaja, nuestro Potty sufre en sueños y quien mejor que Pansy para ayudar ¿cierto?, besos y cuídate, nos vemos pronto (espero)

Karen.- conozco ese sentimiento de alejarse un rato de todo y relajarse leyendo un poco, y bueno creo que esta vez no tarde demasiado. Saludos

Danielle.- hola y bienvenida, me alegra leer comentarios como el tuyo y gracias leerme, saludos

Dama.- listo incluso un poco más largo, ya sabes para compensar un poco, saludos.

Lezty.- hola y bienvenida, jaja es una buena sugerencia, Harry ya ha comenzado, jaja mis goblins tan lindos sería interesante tu idea. Saludos

Eso es todo chicos y chicas, bien si leyeron algunos de los comentario sabrán que si todo sale bien espero estar aquí pronto, nos vemos


	30. Chapter 30- El Pasado Siempre Regresa

**Bien chicos ya saben el Potterverso**

 _-tranquila, lo hare-prometió- aunque...-hablo de nuevo mientras esta esperaba que terminara la oración- me costara aplicarlo de la misma forma en que tú lo hiciste – la insinuación fue tan clara, que logro que se sonrojara visiblemente antes de desaparecer por los pasillo_

 _El ojigris estuvo un momento más riéndose de la cara que puso antes retirarse a dormir_

La mañana había llegado demasiado tranquila o eso es lo que pensaba el heredero de los Potter antes de escuchar los gritos Andy, _seguramente Blaise había hecho de las suyas nuevamente_ , pensó mientras terminaba de bajar los últimos escalones pero la imagen que tenía distanciaba mucho de la realidad al ver a moreno con una brillante sonrisa sentado cómodamente mientras observaba a la mayor de las Black regañar para su sorpresa a su autonombrada Hermana.

La Ojimiel se encontraba acompañada de Alex, Sirius, Tonks y Luck , mientras recibían los gritos de castaña mayor, al irse acercando pudo comprobar, ¿el por qué? al sentir un fuerte olor a licor

-En qué demonios estabas pensando- regañaba-apenas acabas de salir de tu recuperación y se te ocurre ir a festejar

-con justa razón Andy-trato de defenderla Sirius

-Sirius Black, la niña estaba en un estado delicado que apenas logro controlar y se te ocurre llevarla de fiesta-

-no es tan niña- atino a responder

-y claro ustedes son los adultos responsables- le dijo, Harry y los demás veían la escena con gran diversión, ver a su padrino siendo regañado era lo más divertido- pero solo hace falta ver la manera en la que vienen para saber que no tienes un poco de sentido de responsabilidad, ni siquiera quiero saber de qué lugar salieron o cuanto estuvieron tomando para oler de esa manera

-yo no tome-interrumpió Alex el regaño, con una brillante sonrisa

-y ambas sabemos la razón del porque- contesto mordaz viendo su abultado vientre- pero eres igual de culpable que ellos o peor al exponerte en tu estado de esa manera

-tenía que ir a cuidarlos-intento defenderse

-¿oh vamos Alex! ambas sabemos la razón por la que fuiste y miro disimuladamente a los caballeros escasos de ropa y con unos billetes asomando de ellos.

-vamos Andy, no es para tanto, vamos a desayunar ¿sí?-pregunto con su mejor cara de inocente

-a mí no me vengas con esos trucos Black, que no soy McGonagall para caer- le regaño

-¿Qué trucos?-fingió inocencia

-sabes muy bien de que hablo – contesto entrecerrando los ojos- pero ya no estás en Hogwarts, aunque te sigues comportando como un crio, pero parece que has encontrado las sustituciones perfectas para tu grupo de merodeadores..

Harry al escuchar esto último de sorprendió y se imaginó como se vería su padre en este momento, seguramente sería la mezcla perfecta entre lo bromista de Alex y galanura de Luck, observo mejor a las otras, Remus seguramente tendría la diversión que Tonk tendría en este momento con la seriedad y la culpabilidad que mostraba Hems. Y lo comprobó al ver la mirada de Remus cargada de alegría, diversión y con deje de melancolía.

Si, ellos mostraban perfectamente a los merodeadores y más al ver como se encogían ante los regaños pero aun así no borraban una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios y como pasar desapercibido el brillo en sus ojos, por un momento deseo que su padre estuviera allí para ser regañado, aunque seguramente sería regañado por su madre y no por la tia Andy, dio un profundo suspiro de tristeza, de pronto sintió una pequeña mano apretar su brazo y levanto la mirada para encontrar los ojos de la pelinegra mirarla preocupada, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa para calmarla antes de regresar su mirada a la escena anterior.

Ahora Hermione intentaba tranquilizarla pidiendo disculpas junto a Tonk, eso pareció funcionar pues dejo de gritarles y con última mirada los dejo

-genial, los trucos merodeadores aun funcionan- dijo por lo bajo Sirius antes de tomar asiento

La comida no tardo en llegar y los merodeadores 1.2 no tardaron en comer como si su vida dependiera de ello, ante las risas y la diversión de los demás

-¿que son los merodeadores?- pregunto de repente Blaise

-eran lo grupo de mocosos idiotas buscadores de atención – respondió un voz que arrastraba las palabras- -

\- del cual Sevi era el Fan número uno ¿Cierto?- siguió Sirius haciéndole ojitos, los chicos se rieron

-yo diría Victima- le respondió molesto

-no, nos desviemos-resto importancia-, lo merodeadores son el mejor grupo de bromistas que ha existido en Hogwarts

-¿y quieres Fueron?- pregunto Vin curioso

-los estás viendo- señalo Ted a Remus y Sirius

\- ¿el profesor Lupin un Bromista?- preguntaron los Sly con sorpresa

\- que la cara no los engañe- advirtió Narcisa- pues se por buenas fuentes que era gracias a el que las bromas de Sirius y James salían tan bien

-y sin olvidar que era gracias a su carita de niño bueno, salimos de muchos castigos- aporto Sirius

Los chicos no salían de su asombro pero ver el ligero rubor que adornada el rostro de uno de los profesores más queridos sumado a ese brillo en sus ojos les dio su repuesta

-Es difícil de creer-admitió Cala

-lo difícil es que se hayan graduado con todo lo que hicieron- dijo divertida Andy

-¡Hey! Que éramos bueno estudiantes –salto el ojigris- además los profesores nos adoraban

\- ¿y el jefe de Slytherin lo dejaba pasar? –pregunto Theo

Escucharon un bufido antes de obtener su respuesta- Sluguron era uno más de los admiradores de esos – respondió el pocionista

-¡oh vamos!, tampoco podría demostrar favoritismo en contra de su propia casa ¿o sí?- dijo Tracey

-estamos hablando del viejo Slughom, -contesto Narcisa- además de que en ese entonces estaríamos hablando de los herederos de tres de las familias más importantes – los demás se sorprendieron a escuchar eso ultimo

-Sirius era el primogénito del clan Black por otro lado teníamos a James y Remus como hijos únicos, era suficiente para que Slug le dejara pasar un par de "bromitas", además que nadie quería meterse con los hijos de respetados Lord's y altos Funcionarios

-eso sin mencionar que te convertirías en el próximo objetivo de los merodeadores- dijo divertido Ted- y créanme no era algo que desearas, eran incluso peores que los gemelos

Un escalofrío corrió por las espalda de los demás ante la implicación.

-pues con eso era suficiente para calmar a cualquiera- dijo Blaise divertido

El desayuno paso entre anécdotas y risas.

Al terminar Hermione logro escaparse de su madre y huyo junto con los chicos al centro comercial.

-¿por qué Potter puede conducir?- pregunto molesto Blaise, habían tenido que dividirse en los autos al ser demasiados

-por qué Potter tiene licencia y tu NO- respuesta cansad Pansy, desde que salieron el moreno no había parado e quejarse

-¿Por qué no puedo tener una?-siguió

-porque no existe

-¡pero si estoy aquí!-

-pero no para los muggles- Blaise estaba colmando su paciencia

-¿y que tal fue vivir con los muggles?- cambio de tema al ver la cara de su pelinegra amiga

-horrible-respondió Harry

-¿entonces los muggles si son malos?-pregunto nervioso

-en absoluto, el problema no eran los muggles, eran mis tíos- le aclaro- a ellos no les gusta la magia, de echo yo no supe de ella hasta a entrar a Hogwarts-

-¿es enserio?

-si-contesto

-¿por qué?

-no lo sé- admitió- jamás me puse a pensarlo, podría entenderlo de mi tío pero no de mi tía, teniendo en cuenta que su hermana fue una bruja

-es extraño- dijo Theo

-y los hubieras visto, cuando comencé a hacer magia-recordaba- le tenía un pavor, tío Vernon se ponía histérico, aunque claro al principio no lo entendía, pero después supe que algo tenía que ver conmigo y más cuando mi tío me miraba asustado y me llamaba monstruo- los chicos al escuchar esto último se horrorizaron,

-¿Te llamaba asi?-casi grito Pansy

-si- acepto-

-te hicieron algún daño-pregunto cuidadosamente

De pronto el rostro de Harry se ensombreció y no respondió, pero no hacía falta que dijera nada, los demás ya podían suponerlo-así como en el mundo mágico hay personas malas, también las hay entre los muggles-dijo después de un tiempo- llegamos- se apuró a apagar el vehículo y bajar

Afuera se encontraron con los demás

-debemos apurarnos y no tardar demasiado, mama quiere que estemos allí para la cena antes de partir – hablo Tonks

-ok, entonces los veo luego-hablo Hermione la cual llevaba unos grandes lentes de sol y sin esperar a nadie comenzó a caminar

-yo iré contigo- se apresuró a decir Theo para escapar de ser una mula de carga para sus amigas pero no alcanzo a dar un paso antes que Neville y Harry lo detuvieran

-créeme no querrás estar con ella en estos momento-le dijo Harry

-Hermione es más peligrosa ahora que todas ellas juntas –dijo señalando a las Sly

-aunque no me guste admitirlo, ellos tienen razón-hablo Tonks al ver la cara de duda de todos –estamos hablando de una Hermione con resaca y falta de sueño. Y a eso súmale que mama no nos dejó tomar ninguna poción o si quiera café, así que estar algo más que "irritable"

Los demás solo asistieron y se dedicaron a caminar hacia el centro comercial arrastrando a los chicos tras ellas.

Las horas ya habían pasado y Hermione esperaba junto a su tercer vaso de café, sintió de pronto que alguien la miraba y discretamente intento buscarlo atreves de sus lentes de sol, sin embargo no tardo mucho pues un apuesto pelinegro se acerca hasta donde estaba

-veo que lo que dicen las mala lenguas es cierto, el caos ha regresado-le dijo apenas llego a su lado

-no por mucho- respondió

-debo suponer que si te estas dejando ver es porque has escuchado – siguió

-tendrías que especificar-no tenía idea de lo que hablaba

-¿entonces no estás aquí por Kate?-pregunto sonriente

-¿Kate está aquí?-pregunto preocupada

-con todo y pandilla

-demonios-

-le temes

-en lo absoluto, solo quiero ahorrarme algo de dramas

-jaja dudo que puedas, teniendo en cuenta que está aquí tras tuyo- se burlo

-¿Dónde?-pregunto fastidiada

-la vi cerca del lado sur, probablemente este por aquí pro…..-no termino de hablar al sentir uno labios sobre los suyo

-Están detrás- susurro apenas separándose, el chico se las arregló para lograrla cubrir con su cuerpo y de reojo vio un pequeño grupito conformado por 4 chicas mirarlo molestas antes de seguir con su camino.- ¿se fueron?-

-Si-le respondió- podrías avisar la próxima vez ¿sabes?- le dijo riendo

Lo que ambos no se percataron era de un numeroso grupo que también los veía

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-¿Enserio lo preguntas?- dijo sarcástico-Esta molesta desde la última vez y luego con tu ausencia, no ha parado de acosar a los chicos, el último enfrentamiento no termino bien y han perdido mucho-le informo- deberías darte un vuelta por allí Tommy te lo agradecería mucho

-Lo hare antes de regresar- le prometió

-Espero- pidió- están regresando- le aviso y rápidamente se acercaron nuevamente- parece que vienen directo-le dijo entre el beso

-entonces hay que hacer que se alejen- respondió y sintió como unos fuertes brazos la cubrieron antes de que el beso se volviera más pasional

Escucharon unos bufidos y unas quejas alejarse y rápidamente se separaron

-por poco- le dijo riendo nuevamente- ¿creí que no funcionaría?

-lo bueno es que si y nos libramos de ellas-contesto riendo

-aunque, no de todos - señalo discretamente con sus ojos a cierto grupo en particular- ¿alguna razón en particular de por qué los tipos me miran como si quisiera matarme?

-Tranquilo son inofensivos-

-por qué sospecho que no es verdad-

-no lastimara a ningún muggle sin motivo- reconforto-

-y allí radica el problema, yo no soy muggle y presiento que ellos tienen un motivo-

-tienes razón- le dijo después de pensarlo- yo que tu correría- añadió riendo

-entonces nos vemos, buen viaje hermosa, ¡ah! y dile a James que cuando quiera ajustar cuentas, que cuente conmigo- le dijo depositando un corto beso antes de alejarse con las manos en los bolcillos

Hermione lo miro alejarse antes de acercarse a su grupo de amigo y una mirada fue suficiente para tranquilizarlos y dejarles saber que no hablaría de nada.

-¿tiene todo?-pregunto

-casi toda la tienda- contesto Luna con su pequeña sonrisa

-entonces regresemos, mama nos espera y sin más se alejó caminando

El camino fue tranquilo y nadie saco al relucir el tema

Una vez en casa Andrómeda los mando a terminar de arreglar sus cosas puesto que partirían pronto

-¿puedo?- le pregunto la voz de Harry desde la puerta

-aunque te dijera que no, entrarías- respondió y la risa de Harry lo confirmo

-¿de que hablaron?- pregunto

\- de Kate y compañía-

-ah si las vi en el centro junto a sus fieles lacayos, tuvimos un pequeño enfrentamiento

-¿te reconocieron?- pregunto sorprendida

-Sí, he de confesar que desde antes me sonaban de algo y hoy lo descubrí-dijo apenado

-¿Quiénes eran?

\- dos de ellos ayudaban a Duddly en el Colegio a acosarme y hoy me lo confirmaron

-¿Qué exactamente sucedió? Pregunto ligeramente molesta

-Veras….

-Flashback

Harry se encontraba junto a los demás chicos siendo utilizada como mula de carga, tenía las suficientes bolsas en los brazos para incluso dejar de sentirlos, así que cuando entraron a la ¿cuarta? O ¿quinta? Tienda que les ofreció donde sentarse, no lo pensaron dos veces y se dejaron caer pesadamente

-¿chicos pueden alguien ayudarme?-pregunto la voz de Astoria

-tu turno Potter-le dijo Blaise

-¡Hey que son sus amigas!-exclamo

-y ahora también las tuyas así que vas-

-pero… -intento buscar alguna excusa

-lo siento así son las cosas, vienen junto con su amistad asi que…- de un empujon y una patada por parte de Theo salió rumbo a donde las chicas

-¿Qué opinas verde o azul?-le dijo Astoria mientras le enseñaba dos vestidos

-¿azul?-respondió confuso

-por Merlín Harry…..¿me estas preguntando?-Astoria procuro respirar antes de soltar un largo discurso entre los dos vestido y cual luciría mejor en ella además de siento de cosas acerca de las telas, el color, los cortes y muchas más antes de preguntar nuevamente-entonces ¿Cuál crees?- pero Harry no la escucho, estaba más atento de ciertos chicos que se dirigían a él con una miradas y sonrisas mal intencionadas

-nos vemos de nuevo James o debería decir ¿Harry?- fue el saludo que recibió del que parecía ser el líder- ¿sabes desde la última vez que nos vimos supe que te había visto de otro lugar?- Harry no respondió se limitó a quedarse quieto y apretar sus puños- pero no conocía a ningún James Evans así que lo descarte hasta hace una semana que me encontré a Big D, y todo cobro sentido- el rostro de Harry palideció al escucharlo y también su rostro vino a la mente era uno de los amigos abusadores de su primo-recuerdas al huérfano ¿cierto Josh?- le pregunto a su compañero rubio de la derecha-aquel primo raro de Big D, con el que nos divertíamos de niños –

-es verdad -respondió el tal Josh-, nuestro juguete-sintió a Tory tensarse a su lado y recordó que seguía allí así que se las arregló para cubrirla

-¿qué sucede fenómeno ocultando a tu novia?-le dijo el líder al ver la acción

-será mejor que se vayan- dijo entre dientes

-Ja no me hagas reír,-se burló- a mí nadie me dice que hacer, menos alguien como TU ¿o quieres que recordemos viejos tiempos?-le dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos, -ves hasta tu novia cree que eres una broma-le dijo al escuchar la risa de Astoria-

-en realidad pensaba que tú lo eras- contesto mordaz la rubia y salió detrás del ojiverde- de verdad debes ser muy estúpido para enfrentarte a Harry

-ja no hay que ser estúpido, tu querido novio fue fácil de derrotar- le dijo- deberías darte cuenta y venir con nosotros- señalando a sus amigotes, que le dieron sonrisas estúpidas

-tal vez en el pasado pudieron hacerle algo, pero lo dudo ahora y muchas gracias pero prefiero quedarme calva antes de irme con ustedes-ataco

-no sabes lo que dices, andar con perdedores solo de hará una perdedora, vamos deja al inútil de tu novio

-dije que NO – subió el volumen de su voz y vio a Pansy ir hacia ellos y tomo ligeramente la mano de Harry para que pudieran irse

-vamos Preciosa- insistió e intento tomarle de la mano, pero un fuerte manotazo por parte del pelinegro frustro sus planes

-Sera mejor que te vayas - Harry estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no partirle la cara en ese mismo instante

-tú no te metas- se molestó el otro y lo cogió de las solapas de la camisa, Harry no se movió pero sus ojos irradiaban ira contenida

-que sucede aquí- dijo la autoritaria voz de Pansy

-nada hermosa- respondió Josh e intento acercarse pero no llego demasiado lejos antes de que Harry le impidiera el paso, de un rápido movimiento se las había arreglado para zafarse de su captor y a la vez dejarlo en el piso con un golpe que le saco todo el aire

-no te acerques a ella- rugió

-vaya, entonces teníamos a la novia incorrecta- le dijo burlón el tercer tipo- me pido a la rubia entonces- y comenzó a acercarse antes de que Harry le obstruyera el paso con un brazo, Astoria ni corta ni perezosa corrió detrás de el

-Potter tranquilízate- le pidió Pansy al ver que las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a agitarse

-Harry- llamo Astoria, pues veía sus ojos brillar con furia que se asemejaban mucho a la maldición asesina-Harry- insistió mientras colocaba suavemente una mano sobre su brazo y pareció surtir efecto puesto que se limitó a soltar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo

-estoy bien- intento tranquilizar a la asustadiza rubia con una sonrisa medio extraña

Pansy de pronto sintió una ligera molestia al ver la complicidad de ambos

-qué clase de lugar es este que dejan entrar a cualquiera- la voz de Pansy rompió la tensión al dirigirse a una de las dependientas que se le acercaba

-¿Sucede algo señorita?- pregunto preocupada la dependienta, no quería molestar a tan importante cliente

-Si- casi grito- que clase de lugar son que dejan que cualquier persona entre para atacar a mis amigos – dijo despectivamente para señalar a los tres tipos que los molestaban

-una disculpa señorita nos ocuparemos de ellos- le aseguro antes de llamar a seguridad

-¿quién te crees que eres?- la encaro de nuevo el líder

-Alguien superior a ti por supuesto- le respondió mientras le daba una mirada de asco y lo miraba de arriba abajo y fruncía el ceño

-¿que no sabes quién soy?- dijo molesto

-el que no sabe con quién habla eres tu- dijo alzando la voz

-mira pequeña perra, será mejor que…..

-será mejor que ¿Qué?- la voz furiosa de Blaise interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de decir y ante ellos estaban todos los Slytherin al acecho

Las dependientas se paseaban nerviosa entre ambos grupos mientras apuraban a seguridad por los intercomunicadores

-por favor guarden la calma- dijo una de ellas

-Señores por favor podrían acompañarnos a la salida- hablo otra

-yo no iré a ningún lado- bravo el líder soy Ariel Sanders y a mi nadi….

¿Qué clase de nombre es Ariel?- se burló Theo- oye Blaise ¿tu prima no se llamaba así?

-no- respondió el italiano- así se llamaba aquella princesa esa que le encanta a las niñas ¿recuerdas?

-¡hey! te pusieron un nombre de princesa- se burló Draco- tu papas deben odiarte

El chico se abalanzo sobre Draco dispuesto a golpearlo pero el rubio se la arreglo para darle un poderoso golpe y arrojarlo al suelo y observo como sus amigos seguían el mismo camino ayudados por Theo y Potter

-¿Que está sucediendo?-exigió saber una mujer que supusieron sería la encargada- no se permiten las peleas en este lugar- le advirtió- y ustedes que esperan acompañen a estos caballeros a la salida- les hablo a los guardias que llegaban

-ahora vera con quien se metieron- se burló Ariel levantándose del suelo- ¿Qué? ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – dijo al ver a los guardias tomarlo de los brazo- yo soy Ariel Sanders hijo de Samuel Sanders- gritaba- mi padre se enterara de esto-

-díganme que no veía igual de ridículo que el- dijo despectivamente Draco

-no- respondió Harry- te veías peor, con tu cabello todo engominado- le burlo, Vio a un pelinegro hablar con la dependienta y se le hizo familiar

-James- saludo el tipo al pasar junto a el

-Blake- reconoció pero no alcanzo a decir nada pues él ya había salido corriendo

Las chicas tardaron un poco más en la tienda

-creo que es todo-le dijo Astoria antes de colocar las ultimas bolsas en los brazos de Harry-¿seguro estas bien?- le pregunto preocupada al ver la cantidad e bolsas que tenía en brazos

-seguro-reconforto

-puedo darle un par a Blaise si…

La suave risa de Harry la corto- Zabinni no podría cargar una bolsa más –señalo con una sonrisa al moreno que estaba siendo llenado de bolsas por parte de Tracey y Pansy

-es verdad –concedió al ver que incluso intentaban colocar un par en su boca

\- pero aún me sorprende que pudieran comprar tantas cosas- confeso

-ya sabes lo que dicen, para una chica nada es suficiente- dijo riendo mientras le giñaba el ojo y Harry se reía

-lo sé- acepto ignorando ciertas miradas molestas.

Durante la cena todo permaneció lo más tranquilo que se pudo

Los chicos planeando lo que harían el día siguiente,

Snape y Alex peleando por la comida de la última

Sirius siendo Sirius y Remus intentando que se comporte bajo las risas de sus respectivas novias

La única que permanecía callada era la castaña ojimiel, pues temía que apenas levantara la mirada su madre la interrogaría, ella estaba sentada de frente y la miraba de una manera que sospechaba que ya sabía gran parte de lo que había pasado y al ver como Tonk evitaba mirarla, decidió que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad así que se armó de todo el valor que su casa le daba y decidido enfrentar al toro por lo cuerno

-puedes empezar- le dijo mirándola a los ojos

-no jovencita tu y yo hablaremos en privado- le advirtió con la mirada, y Hermione se arrepintió enseguida al ver la cara de su madre

El momento más temido llego, la cena concluyo y todos pasaron a una de las salas, los chicos a jugar, los adultos a pasar el rato, solo la mayor de las Black´s y la cabeza de esta, junto a su ahijada se retiraron a un lugar más privado

-¿y bien? quiero todos los detalles – exigió una vez que estuvieron sentados y con una taza de té en las manos

-realmente no hay mucho que decir, según el sanador Ivar dijo que mi poder empieza a despertar- le compartió

-¿por qué ahora?-pregunto Sirius preocupado

-dijo que el altercado que sufrí en la mansión Granger lo despertó y tuvieron que darme un entrenamiento para que lograra controlarlo- le explico-pero una de las cosas que más le preocupa es que me dicen que no está completo y aún hace falta la parte de Godric- le hizo saber

Sus padrinos se mostraron preocupados ante esto último

\- ¿hay alguna forma de controlarlo?-hablo preocupada Andrómeda

-Por ahora no hay riesgo, puesto que me han enseñado a controlarlo -tranquilizo- pero es posible que las siguientes vacaciones tenga que pasar más tiempo con su entrenamiento para terminar de despertar el poder de Rowena y comenzar con el de Godric-

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento?- pregunto curioso

-mm verán el Rey me dijo que podría hablar con ustedes respecto a eso, pero me pidió tomar algunas precauciones para oídos indiscretos- menciono por los cuadros que fingían no escuchar

-tranquilo yo me encargo – con una sonrisa comenzó otra vez aquel conocido juramento por la chica, vio salir la distintiva luz azulada

-que la palabra del patriarca sea respetada- dijeron todos miembros presentes de casa Black incluida Andrómeda

Abajo en la sala Narcisa, Draco y Harry sintieron un pequeño cosquilleo recorrerles, Draco miro interrogante a su madre, pero esta negó con la cabeza antes de abandonar la habitación

-gracias-agradeció- El Rey posee una salas especiales que ayudan a controlar la fuerza mágica, y muchos más como la forma del tiempo –se tomó unos momentos para explicarles detalladamente en que consistían- todo este tiempo que estuve allí solo fue para estabilizarme y reforzar mi magia, pero no concluí mi entrenamiento, solo me enseñaron lo suficiente –compartió- en la última sala que me quede, no puede ver ni siquiera la mitad de mi entrenamiento y mi maestro me indico que a mi regreso probaría uno de los encantamientos que posee para liberar toda mi magia y controlarla, -siguio- pero para eso requeriría mucho tiempo, debido a que el encantamiento del espacio –tiempo se vería reducido, además de que piensan que debo acceder a la magia de Gryffindor lo antes posible, para evitar que esta se presente de forma inesperada

-entonces debemos abrir la casa de Gryffindor- dijo con emisión Sirius

-así es-sentencio- si no quiero tener otro descontrol en mi núcleo-le informo-pero una de las cosas que les preocupa es el poder que esta tiene – les compartió

-es de esperar-convino Andy- en la antigüedad se decía que Gryffindor tenía un poder sorprendente –le informo- y si ese poder se despierta en ti, es posible que como indican los goblins, tu cuerpo no sea capaz de resistirlo y entrarías en una especie de coma mágico – les explico lo grave de la situación

-lo sé- admitió- ellos me informaron de todo y me han enseñado unas formas de prepararme para eso, incluso me dieron unas rutinas para que pudiera hacer- le hizo saber- por ahora me concentrare en eso antes de retomar el entrenamiento y lo más posible es que en las vacaciones de verano tenga que acceder a la mansión de Godric, así que quería preguntarles ¿si podrían acompañarme?-pidió

-por supuesto- dijo Andy indignara que se atreviera a sugerir que no estaría con ella- debo suponer que los goblins estará de igual manera

-sí, para cualquier imprevisto- también hay algo más de lo que deben saber- Hermione les conto acerca de la magia que sintió en casa de sus padres y lo de la casa de su abuela

-¿entonces es posible que tu descontrol se debiera a lo que sentiste en tu mansión-? Pregunto su padrino

-es lo más probable, que eso lo haya despertado-por decirlo de una manera

-y sugieres que pueda haber algo así en la casa que te dejaron-

-puede ser-acepto- pero recuerdo que cuando quisieron hechizarla con el fidelio para uno de los resguardos de la orden les fue imposible, e incluso el colocarla en la Red Flu fue un verdadero problema-

-creo que Remus menciono algo en ese entonces-recordó Sirius

-interesante-murmuro Andy- no te preocupes nos encargaremos de eso a nuestro regreso con ayuda de los goblis- aseguro-además no podemos actuar precipitadamente, los demás empiezan a moverse

\- ¿de qué forma?- pregunto preocupada

-pues fuera de lo que te mencione en cartas- le hablo- he escuchado rumores de que algunos de los familiares de los mortifagos han empezado agruparse, -informo- te dije que me daba mala espina que no protestaran en los juicios recientes

-es verdad- apoyo Sirius- han permitido que todos los mortifagos los enviaran a azacaban y ha sido demasiado sospechoso

-tal pareciera que intentan reunirlos en un solo lugar- se atrevió a decir Andrómeda

-no me sorprendería- razono la ojimiel- sería mejor para todos ellos tenerlos a todos en un solo lugar en el caso de que deseen rescatarlos-

-pero sería una jugada arriesgada- menciono Sirius

-pero no imposible-indico su prima- ya han atacado Azcaban una vez, no quita que vuelvan a intentarlo

-y cuando eso suceda, estarán tras la cabeza del ministro y la jefa de seguridad mágica-

-Amelia- dijo preocupada, por la novia de Remus y futura madre

-tranquila, me encargare de hablarlo con Remus- le tranquilizo Sirius

-de acuerdo- respondió confiando en el merodeador

-continuemos- ánimo este

-como decía –continuo Andrómeda -intentaran tomar nuevamente el ministerio, apoyados por el caos que generarían los mortifagos prófugos

-entonces hay que idear un plan para evitar que tomen el ministerio, es lo único que podemos hacer a desconocer si atacaran o no –razono Hermione

-es una de las cosas que deseábamos hablar contigo herms-hablo seriamente la mayor de las Black- con Sirius hemos pensado en algunas reformas para evitar que los Lores y los miembros de Wizengamoun se relaciones otra vez contra las agrupaciones como los mortifagos- le dijo-

-las Fracción tradicional no lo permitiría- indico

-por supuesto que no- dijo Sirius

-tenemos el apoyo de algunas familias contrarias a los tradicionalistas, al igual que los McKinnon los Bones, Longbottom y algunas más de la orden- compartió- además de que Sirius se ha encargado de cobrar algunas deudas de la familia Black – Sirius se rio ante esto ultimo

-pero debo suponer que no son suficientes-

-no si queremos que sea imposible de revocar y dejarles en claro su lugar en este momento-sentencio

\- ¿Qué sugieres? -pregunto

-nosotros podemos seguir cobrando un par de favores más con ayuda de la casa Black, pero si utilizamos todos ahora...

-no podremos hacer uso de ellos en un fututo

-exacto-concordó-además hay algunos que nos gustaría dejar por el momento- no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que se refería tema de los Malfoy- la única alternativa por ahora, sería que tu cobraras algunas las deudas de tu familia

\- ¿eso no alertaría a los demás?-

-no si lo hacemos por los intermediarios correctos- dijo sonriendo

-los goblins- apunto

-exacto –concordó- ellos y yo como tu representante podemos cobrar y obligarlos a ayudar, sin revelar absolutamente nada

-¿y no dirán nada?

-por eso tendremos a los goblins, ellos al ser por mucho tiempo los protectores de tu herencia, se encargarán de cubrir todo para que no puedan decir absolutamente nada y hacer efectivo el cobro en caso que traicionen a tus casas yo solo estaría allí para expresar tus deseos

-supongo que ya han hablado de esto con el Rey

-sí, de hecho, fue el quien sugirió que se hiciera por medio de los duendes- le informo-

-de acuerdo- accedió- pero creo que lo mejor sería que se tomara solo de una casa – así no alertaríamos a los deudores de la otra, y podríamos utilizarlos más adelante- razono

-de acuerdo-

\- ¿ya sabemos quiénes son?

-los goblins me han facilitado un lista- le dijo mientras con un simple pase de varita hacia aparecerla

\- los Avery, Bulstrode, Abbott, Goyle, Smith, Rickett, Diggory, Davis, Fleet, Nott, -empezó a leer sorprendida

-tus casas pertenecen a un antigua línea, no es raro que ellos quisieran aliarse y además de que la familia Sayre según estaba emparentada con los Gaunt, por lo que veras que resultaría demasiado tentador para cualquier familia oscura- explico Andy- pero creo que por ahora debemos ignorar a todas las familias con vínculos oscuros

-¿cree que no han cambiado?- pregunto preocupada, a ella le parecía que los Sly habían cambiado

-no es por eso- tranquilizo- aunque ya no tuvieran esos ideales, no significa que no estén en la mira de las demás familias oscuras-explico- además hay otro tipo de problema, la mayoría de ellos tienen un Proxy a cargo, debido que los anteriores Cabezas están muertos o en prisión.-señalo- y al ser sus herederos menores de edad, es posible que sus madres o alguien más este a cargo de ellos, como el caso de tus amigos,

-por lo que no es necesario revelarse -entendió

-exacto-estuvieron platicando un rato más, acerca de las familias a las que podían revelarse y apoyarlas, al final convino que solo llamarían a 5 de ellas.

Cuando estuvo todo en orden decidieron ir a descansar, pero al abrir las puertas se encontraron con un muy seria Narcisa Malfoy Née Black

Bien eso ha sido todo por hoy ¿Qué les ha parecido?, les traigo un capitulo bastante largo para compensar la espera.

Ya saben agradezco a todos los que aún me siguen y más a los que comentan,

Kasy.- gracias tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia, y tranquila ya está en camino mostrar a Hermione en su esplendor como una princesita, saludos

Lia .- jaja de nada, estaba pensando en pedir ayuda a ustedes para unos personajes que tengo en mente, y lo de Charlie es algo que andaba pensando, así que gracias por el dato, saludos.

Karen.- lamento la tardanza, espero que te sea de tu agrado

Lila.- jaja es una buena idea lo de lo legeremancia, la tendré en cuenta, la buena noticia es que ya he empezado a escribir más y tengo muchas ideas del viaje y mmm ¿el banco? Hay una pequeña sorpresa y no solo para Herms, mi pobre Tonk tengo que dedicarle algo más de tiempo

Mitzuki.- yo también pensé lo mismo cuando se me ocurrió jajaja, quizás ni siquiera Draco de descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos, yo siento que vaya lento el dramione pero quiero crear algo más, no solo que simplemente pasen a ser novios, creo que hay un proceso antes de, pero en fin muchas gracias por su apoyo, significan mucho para mi e intentare traer más dramione y algo más de las parejitas y no pienso olvidarme de Theo, es impensable jaja saludos.

Mezzaluna.-jaja gracias me alegra escuchar eso, y con respecto a la historia, no es mía, de hecho no sabía, trabajo siempre bajo el mismo alias de yoxo, pero gracias por el dato y procurare checarlo. Saludos

Dami Farias- hola y bienvenida y gracias por el comentario me alegra siempre tener nuevos seguidores, y más que les guste lo que escribo, saludos

Melis92-bienvenida también, gracias por el comentario y me asegurare de traer un poco más de dramione

Lalitarey.- hola sii Hermione sigue descubriendo los alcances de su herencia y sus poderes, si de hecho tengo la historia en algunos sitios, pero aquí es donde más me gusta, saludos.

Ale- listoooo

Mariwmelgae- hola y bienvenida, ya está listo el cap espero que les agrade, saludos.


	31. Chapter 31-QUE COMIENCEN LAS VACACIONES

_**Bien conocen el Potterverso**_

 _Cuando estuvo todo en orden decidieron ir a descansar, pero al abrir las puertas se encontraron con un muy seria Narcisa Malfoy Née Black_

Hermione se mostró sorprendida y algo nerviosa, pero su madrina la tranquilizo y la ánimo a irse

Los Black tenían una charla más pendiente con la menor del Clan

Estaba dirigiéndose a una pequeña sala de juegos que tenían los chicos en su piso, cuando el grito aterrado de Harry la hizo correr, abrió las puertas abruptamente y localizo a su amigo dormido sobre un mueble mientras el resto de ellos lo miraban aterrado.

Hermione se acercó a prisa y empezó a intentar tranquilizando.

-no los mates- murmuraba entre sueño- mátame a mí...soy yo quien buscas

-Harry...Harry...tranquilo, es un sueño...-intentaba tranquilizarlo con palabras suaves

-Hermione...vienen tras nuestro...debemos escapar...Volde...NOO- en medio del grito logro despertar para ver a su amiga arrodillada a su lado con cara de preocupación, sostuvo su rostro para asegurarse que estuviera bien y pego su frente a la suya

-todo está bien...ya acabo...solo...solo fue un sueño-hablaba entrecortadamente con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿un...sueño?-pregunto débilmente

-si-confirmo- solo...un sueño...vamos a descansar - y con cuidado lo ayudo a pararse

-¿no te iras de mí?- pregunto en un hilo de voz

-jamás Harry-contesto decidida y ambos desaparecieron por las puertas rumbo a los dormitorios

-¿Qué...que acaba de pasar?-pregunto nerviosa Cala

-tranquilos- hablo la suave voz de Luna- solo ha tenido una pesadilla –

-¿Siempre le pasa?- pregunto mortificado Theo

-algunas veces, solo que desde que terminó la guerra son menos seguidas- les informo

-al menos Voldemort ya no se mete en su mente- aporto con rencor Neville

-Vold...Voldemort ¿entraba en su mente? -pregunto con miedo Pansy

-si-Respondió- era verdaderamente horrible cuando Harry se despertaba a mitad de la noche gritando por que EL, se coló en sus sueños y le mostraba cosas- dijo con rencor, sintió a su novia pegarse más a su lado

Los Slytherin se estremecieron y se compadecieron del león, no se imaginaban que era lo que era vivir con eso.

Los jóvenes decidieron que lo mejor sería retirarse a dormir y se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios

-¿crees que se encuentre bien?- le pregunto preocupada Tory a su amiga

-no lo sé- admitió- no tenía idea de todo lo que sufrieron

-es difícil de creer- dijo- es decir siempre supimos que ellos fueron los principales objetivos y de echo fueron a la guerra, pero jamás me imagine que….que

-¿sufrieran tanto?-intento ayudarla

-algo así-dijo- hoy en la tienda también escuche que sufrió mucho de niño- confeso- los tipos que nos molestaban eran los abusadores de Harry del colegio muggle al que asistía

-Theo me dijo algo similar-añadió- al parecer también sus tíos lo maltrataban- le hizo saber- parecer ser que lo llamaban monstruo-

-el tipo ese lo llamo fenómeno- recordó con coraje

-no quiero ni preguntarme qué clase de vida tenían-suspiro pesadamente Cala, al imaginarse a un pequeño pelinegro siendo maltratado

-ni yo- fue la simple respuesta de la rubia antes de quedarse en silencio para tiempo después quedarse dormida

Otra que tampoco podía dormir era la mayor de los Parkinson que daba vueltas es su cama

Tenía muchos pensamiento pero el que más dominaba era el del elegido.

Enterarse de lo que fue su vida, le daba mucha tristeza y coraje, solo quería ir allí y hacer sufrir a quien le causo tanto daño como su familia y ese trio de idiotas, pero también enterarse lo que sufrió incluso en el Hogwarts y como ellos se burlaban, la hizo sentirse pésimo, ahogo un pequeño grito contra su almohada y recordó el pequeño detalle que sucedió con la hermana de su amiga, no quería admitir que estaba empezando a sentir algo por aquel ojiverde

Dio nuevamente un grito ahogado por el rumbo de sus pensamientos y decidido que lo mejor sería dormir, mañana les esperaba un largo día

Mientras tanto en la sala que acaba salir Hermione se desarrollaba otra importante charla

-¿algo que deba saber?- pregunto algo desconfiada Narcisa

-¿deberías?-respondió su hermana de la misma manera

-teniendo en cuenta que sentí el vínculo, creo que es algo que me concierne- respondió fríamente, sentía que algo le ocultaban

-es claro que lo hayas sentido aun perteneces a esta familia-contesto Andy- lo único que deseo saber es en qué punto se encuentran tus lealtades- la cara de Andrómeda no dejaba traslucir ninguna emoción como digna hija de su casa

\- ¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto molesta

-no te exaltes Cissy – hablo por primera vez la cabeza de la familia- es una pregunta sencilla ¿tus lealtades siguieran conmigo como jefe de esta casa o de los Malfoy?- pregunto sencillamente

-¿me están dando a elegir entre ustedes y mis hijos?-pregunto furiosa

-No- dijo determinante Sirius- queremos saber si tu hijo como futuro cabeza está dispuesto a seguir a los Black´s

Narcisa pudo suspirar aliviada esta vez

\- ¿creíste que dejaríamos solo a tus hijos? -se burló su hermana

-por un momento-respondió con total sinceridad

-nunca abandonamos a alguien de la familia, los Black protegeremos nuestro legado- dijo firmemente Sirius

-además no es como si tu hijo pudiera evitarlo- dijo Andy como si no quisiera la cosa

¿A qué te refieres? pregunto regresando a la defensiva

-a que los Malfoy rompieron parte de los acuerdos con la familia Black-

\- ¿qué acuerdos? - pregunto confusa

-muchos, entre ellos traición y daños a ti y a Draco- respondió Sirius

-lo de los daños lo entiendo, pero la ¿traición?- dijo confundida

-los Black´s somos aliados, no sirvientes -Andy dijo como respuesta- y menos si nos obligan.

Cissy entonces recordó la vez que Lucius intento obligarla a tomar la marca e incluso amenazó de muerte a ella y a Draco

-la sangre de los Black impidió que tu piel se cubriera de esa asquerosa marca –respondió Andy a la pregunta que se realizaba internamente- y también sabemos acerca de la amenaza- vio como la cara de su hermana perdía todo el color- amenazar la vida de un Black es considerada traición-

-con daños tan graves a los miembros de la familia Black, comprenderás que podemos pedir muchas cosas para resarcir el daño- siguió la plática anterior, el patriarca

-por lo que Draco no podría negarse- a completo la rubia

-al menos claro que desee perder toda su riqueza y linaje- añadió la mayor de Clan

-el padre de Malfoy arriesgo mucho durante tu contrato matrimonial, a cambio de la protección y apoyo de nuestra familia- le comunico Sirius- por eso necesito saber pequeña Cissy- le hablo calmadamente Sirius y la rubia sonrió ante el pequeño apelativo- ¿tus lealtades seguirán conmigo como dueño y señor de esta casa?

La rubia como respuesta solo saco su varita y comenzó a recitar

-Ante las estrallas como testigo –empezó-Yo Narcisa Druella Black, juro lealtad a mi casa y al patriarca ante todo, respetare nuestras costumbres, guardare nuestros secretos, honrare la casa y nuestra descendencia, juro por la magia acatarme a lo dicho y de no ser así esta emita un castigo justo- de su varita nació una luz negrizaulada que se dirigió rápidamente a Sirius

-Las estrellas han sido testigo, así que yo Sirius Orion Black como líder y patriarca de nuestra noble y ancestral casa, tomo tu juramento y a cambio ofrezco la protección y cobijo que como miembro de nuestra familia tienes por derecho- hablo Sirius recibiendo la aquel destello y rápidamente los cuerpos de ambos emitieron un breve resplandor

La mañana siguiente amaneció con muy buen clima, el sol brillaba resplandeciente y se escuchaban las voces infantiles de la pequeñas en el comedor, pues habían sido las primeras junto a Sirius en despertar para poder ir a la playa, los demás no tardaron en hacerles compañía, los últimos había sido Harry y Hermione que venían muy juntos y con unas visibles ojeras, tomaron asiento en silencio y solo la voz de la madre de Tonk interrumpió el repentino silencio

-muy bien chicos, sé que están ansioso por irse a disfrutar la playa- lo dijo viendo a las pequeñas a Sirius y Blaise- pero necesito que los mayores cuiden a las pequeñas, no queremos ningún accidente – ordeno- el almuerzo lo tomaremos en la terraza y por la noche podríamos hacer una pequeña fogata-propuso y fue bien recibido.

Hermione se sentía un poco cansada, le había tomado tiempo volver a conciliar el sueño a ella y Harry

Cada uno metido entre sus propias pesadillas, hasta que empezaron a hablar para distraerse, no sabía en qué punto se había quedado dormido, pero estaba segura que pudo ver los rayos del sol antes de cerrar los ojos.

Y con ese estado entre adormecida y distraída jamás se percató de la mirada que la menor de clan Black le daba

A Narcisa le había costado un poco asimilar lo que la noche anterior le había dicho, la pequeña Granger era una caja de sorpresas, no solo se había convertido en la ahijada de su hermana y su primo de manera ancestral, si no también tenían una poderosa alianza con su casa, aún faltaba descubrir cómo llegaron a eso, puesto que por seguridad el patriarca se había negado a revelarle nada y ella también lo acepto, pero era verdaderamente sorprendente como una hija de muggles logro eso, sobre todo con una noble y ancestral familia como lo era la casa Black. Pero dejo sus pensamientos de lado al ver a todos salir corriendo rumbo a la playa

Los chicos llegaron hasta la orilla de la playa y no dudaron en lanzarse al agua

Hermione por otra parte vio un camastro que tenía toda la pinta de estar cómodo para una pequeña siesta, por lo que no dudo en dirigirse allí. Dejo de lado su inseparable bolcito de cuentas junto a su varita, se colocó unos lentes de sol y se recostó para admirar el paisaje antes que el sueño llegara

-tendrás un poco de protector- le interrumpió sus pensamientos Harry

-claro –le respondió con una brillante sonrisa antes de tomar su bolcito y rebuscar en el

-gracias-agradeció el pelinegro ante la frasco que su hermana le entregaba y se deshizo de su camisa para comenzar a aplicarse aquel liquido

-ven te ayudo-dijo Herms palmeando un lado de su camastro al ver como el ojiverde tenía problemas para colocárselo en la espalda, ante todo respuesta el pelinegro sonrió y le paso nuevamente de la botellita – lo siento mis manos están algo frías- se disculpó al sentir el estremecimiento cuando coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros

Se aseguró de cubrir perfectamente su amplia espalda y le palmeo los hombros cuando hubo terminado

-gracias- le dijo el elegido lo cual solo recibió una brillante sonrisa de parte de la ojimiel

-ven- llamo a su otro pseudo hermano, el cual no tardó en llegar corriendo, quitándose la playera en la carrera y se sentó feliz. Hermione aplico diligentemente sin olvidar ninguna parte mientras Neville lo colocaba cobre su pecho y brazos.

-Cierra la boca-se burló Astoria de su hermana al ver como esta veía a su recién estrenado novio colocarse un líquido desconocido sobre su cuerpo que le daba cierto brillo y deseo por un minuto ser Hermione para ser ella quien ayudara al rubio león

-creo que deberías cuidar de alguien- dijo Hermione al ver la mirada de la chica y le acerco una botellita- ¿Quién sabe, talvez ella pueda ayudarte la siguiente vez?- añadió y sonrió al ver la cara sonrojada del rubio, el cual no tardo en acercarse a la mayor de las Greengrass y tal como esperaba Hermione solamente se la dio mientras le daba algunas indicaciones y se alejaba lo más rápido posible

Luna y Hermione no pudieron evitar soltar una risa al verlo tirarse al agua y aumento al ver la cara totalmente roja de Daphne y la risa de sus acompañantes.

-pobre Neville- se compadeció Luna- debió esperar que estuviera sola-

-lo más lógico- concedió Hermione

-¿tienes más de esas?- pregunto Luna

-Sí, ¿por?- pregunto la leona

-ya sabes, yo también tengo que cuidar de alguien- dijo mirando a cierto chico

-Ah no, tu no- sentencio cambiando su expresión el ojimiel

Cala y Astoria que están pendientes de la conversación, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver la actitud de la Gry

-pero Hermione- lloriqueo la Raven

\- No Luna- dijo firmemente- ahora le llevare una y tú te quedara aquí a esperaras que te ayude- sentencio

-no soy una niña- se defendió

-tampoco un adulto- rebatió

-tengo la suficiente edad- insistió

-apenas tienes 15- le recordó- aun eres muy joven

-solo eres un año más grande- le recordó molesta

-soy 2 años - informo

\- y sé que a mi edad ya tenías bastante experiencias-añadió recordando las pláticas de Alex

-de eso no queda la menor duda- añadió una voz desconocida detrás de las chicas

Todas voltearon buscando a la persona

-Blake-Reconoció Hermione-

-¿sabes cuándo te dije que nos veríamos pronto, no imaginaba que fuera TAN pronto?-le dijo riendo

-¿así que no fue planeado?- pregunto intrigada

-realmente no-aseguro- y ahora bien- ¿nos presentas?- dijo mirando a la chicas

-olvídalo-le regaño

-vamos preciosa-intento convencerla

-No-advirtió

-de acuerdo-acepto a regañadientes –entonces me presento yo solito- y antes que Hermione pudiera evitarlo se acercó con una mirada divertida a las demás chicas- Blake Jackson- dijo galantemente a una sorprendida Cala

-ignóralo - le dijo Herms a Cala mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda al susodicho

-Cala- contesto ligeramente sonrojada por la galantería del pelinegro y sin esperarlo tomo su mana y deposito un beso sobre su dorso.

-si valoras tu vida, dejaras esa mano- advirtió Hermione y sintió como el susodicho se estremeció cuando coloco su varita en su costado

-oh…..vamos….solo jugaba- intento justificarse y no se atrevió a presentarse ante las otras dos rubias

Las chicas se estremecieron por la acción de la Gryffindor. Y comprobaron una vez más lo protectora que era la leona

De repente escucharon una risa llegar y la voz de Harry cortó la tensión que se había creado-otra vez con la misma Blake

-Jamie Bu – saludo con alegría- has venido a rescatarme- y sin más se arrojó cual damisela hacia el elegido

Harry no pudo hacer más que reírse ante las ocurrencias del chico y su risa aumento al ver las caras de las chicas

-te extrañe tanto Jamie Bu- le hablo con voz melosa- pero estoy molesto contigo- se soltó de repente de su inesperado abrazo- no me reconociste en el centro comercial- le reclamo- y casi te metes en problemas de no ser por mí-

-digamos que estaba un poco ocupado para prestar atención a mi alrededor y cuando te quise saludar te desapareciste- le aclaro

-sí, tenía un asunto que resolver con esa ingrata de allí, que no se cansa de amenazarme- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Hermione quien solo bufo ante lo dicho

-¿qué has hecho?- pregunto el ojiverde

¿YO?, Nada- dijo ofendido- Solo quise presentarme ante las hermosas damas Jamie Bu, me ofende que piense algo malo de mi –las susodichas no podían aguantar la risa ante la indignación y gestos de ese chico en especial- no ha querido presentármelas y he tenido que hacerlo yo solito- lloriqueo- pero tú me las presentaras ¿cierto? Jamie Bu

-lo siento amigo, incluso yo las tengo prohibidas- el confió con pesar y siguiéndole el juego

-¿y qué me dices de esas de allí?- señalo al grupito de serpientes mayores

-mmmm de ellas no ha dicho nada- recordó el chico

-bien, entonces andando- exclamo feliz mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Harry y se dieron la vuelta

No alcanzaron a dar ni dos pasos cuando un hechizo los hizo detenerse enseguida y con horror vieron un agujero en la arena justo en medio de ambos

-a la próxima no fallare-escucharon la voz fría de la ojimiel

-por eso digo que mejor nos quedamos aquí-hablo Blake cubriéndose detrás de Harry

-excelente elección- dijo la leona-¿y bien que te trae aquí? –le pregunto

-ah, venimos a saludar al Lord Black- respondió

-¿venimos?- pregunto con duda

-si, mi hermano mayor y yo- le aclaro y señalo con la cabeza a dos personas que se acercaban hacia ellos, pudo distinguir a su padrino y otro tipo muy similar a su amigo

-chicos- le hablo Sirius cuando se acercó –les presento a Bruce Jackson-dijo señalando a su acompañante –y ya veo que conocen a su hermano

-¿pequeña caos?- hablo el recién llegado

-hola Bruce- saludo la morena y rápidamente se acercó a saludarlo

-¿se conocen?-pregunto sorprendido Sirius

-es difícil no conocerla, todo Londres sabe quién es esta pequeña- le comento riendo

A estas alturas el resto de las serpientes se habían acercado y observaban intrigados el intercambio de palabras

-ciertamente- concedió su hermano- y no por muy buenas razones-añadió por lo bajo, pero lo suficiente para que algunos lo escucharan

-bueno entonces déjame presentarte a los demás- retomo mayor de los Black- El es mi ahijado Harry Potter- señalo al ojiverde- mi sobrino Draco Malfoy y sus amigos

-Blaise Zabinni-se presentó el moreno

Thodore Nott- siguió

Todos y cada uno de ellos se presentaron, incluido los amigos de la castaña

-un placer – saludo –Bruce Jackson y aquel tipo que tiene la mirada de loco es mi hermano pequeño Blake-

-que tal- dijo a modo de saludo

-Bruce no quiero sonar indiscreta, pero ¿que los trae por aquí?- pregunto realmente curiosa Hermione

-pequeño caos, nos enteramos del regreso de Lord Black y hemos venido a invitarlo al baile que se organiza en nuestra casa- le respondió- por supuesto ustedes también están invitados- les comunico al resto

-muchas gracias- agradeció Pansy en nombre de todos – nos aseguraremos de estar allí-aseguro y le brindo una radiante sonrisa

-entonces nos veremos pronto- aseguro respondiendo la sonrisa y ante todos los presentes se acercó y coloco un beso en dorso de su mano, dándole un giño en el proceso-bueno Lord Black, nos retiramos- hablo dirigiéndose a un sonriente Sirius, que veía divertido la escena y cierta tensión de su ahijado-

-por supuesto, por supuesto estaremos alli sin falta-prometió

-Blake, vámonos-se dirigió al menor

-yo creo que podría quedarme un ratito más-dijo mirando a las chicas

-yo creo que no- sugirió Hermione colocando su varita en el costado

-cla….claro, que es mejor marcharnos- apuro a decir rápidamente se colocó a lado de su hermano, bajo la mirada divertida de los presente y en especial de los varones que lo miraban con burla

Y sin más ceremonias se alejaron acompañado por Sirius

-¿y bien en que nos habíamos quedado?- pregunto la leona

-en que iba a ayudar a Rolf a colocarse esto- dijo con tranquilidad agitando el pequeño frasquito-

-NO- sentenciaron los "hermanos mayores" de la rubia

Esta no pudo hacer más que bufar- creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto- reclamo

-y yo que había sido clara - hablo Hermione

-además creo que Scammander puede apañárselas solito ¿o no?- añadió Neville dándole una retadora mirada al implicado

-por supuesto – se apresuró a agregar más al ver como los músculos de Neville se tensaba y la varita de Hermione no había bajado.

-no pueden seguir con esto- reclamo la rubia a sus "hermanos"

-eso no está a discusión- insistieron

-no es justo-lloriqueo

-la vida no lo es- le dijeron a modo de respuesta

A estas alturas Cala y Tory se compadecían de la rubia por tan intensos hermanos que tenía y se preguntaron si los suyos serian de ese modo, pero solo les basto una mirada para comprender que incluso serian peores, puesto que estos se mostraban muy conformes y apoyaban con asentimientos de cabeza a todo lo dicho por ese par de Gryffindor´s, incluso cuando Hermione obligo a una refunfúñate rubia a sentarse para comenzar a aplicarle el protector y observaron cómo Longbottom tomaba de las manos uno de los botecitos y se lo acercaba desafiante a Rolf quien no dudo en tomarlo y comenzar a aplicárselo por su cuenta

Luna estaba muy molesta odiaba cuando su "hermanos" de ponían en ese plan y le avergonzaba, más que lo hicieran delante de todos, por eso cuando Hermione le indico que habían terminado se paró como un resorte y sin decir nada se acercó rápidamente a su novio, lo tomo de la mano y lo obligo a caminar, sintió como Neville lo seguía y se giró rápidamente con varita en mano apuntándolo

-No te atrevas- siseo con furia, y pareció surtir efecto puesto que el rubio león levanto las manos rindiéndose y con un asentimiento se dio la vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos

-¿no crees que te excediste?-escucho la suave voz de su novio

-ellos lo hicieron- bramo aun furiosa, Rolf como toda respuesta la jalo para dejarla en un imprevisto abrazo y comenzó a peinar su larga cabellera

-entiendo que estés molesta, pero ellos no lo hacen con el afán de molestarte- comenzó a decir

-pues parece- respondió un poco más calmada

-son tus hermanos Luna- le dijo alejándola lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos-y ellos harán todo para protegerte de cualquier amenaza- siguió tomándola por los costados de su rostro en una tierna caricia

-tú no eres una amenaza-sentencio dejándose llevar por la caricia

-para ellos lo soy-contradijo-soy el tipo que se quiere quedar con su pequeña hermanita y no me conocen lo suficiente para confiar plenamente en mi- le hizo entender

-pero deberían confiar en mi juicio-no quería dejarse vencer, pero las pequeñas caricias no ayudaban

-no creo que sea algo sencillo y más cuando se trata de dos leones buscando proteger su manada- le dijo divertido escucho la melodiosa voz de la ojigris

-cierto- concedió – pero buscare venganza después-le advirtió

-y yo estaré contigo- la apoyo y sin más cubrió sus labios con los suyos y se dejaron llevar.

Por otro lado Neville regresaba junta a Hermione que lo veía burlona

-te amenazo- no era una pregunta

-si- le dio la razón – tenía ese brillo en la mirada- confeso asustado

Hermione se rio de la reacción de su hermano- lo supuse, creo que nos sobrepasamos un poco-acepto avergonzada- era de esperar que su lado oscuro saliera-

-¿Qué lado oscuro?- pregunto Cala curiosa

-el de Luna,- respondió Neville algo temeroso

-¿Luna tiene un lado oscuro?-ahora fue el turno de Astoria- pero si luce tan inocente

-no te dejes engañar por su apariencia- hablo Hermione - Por qué créeme, no querrás estar bajo la furia de Luna, Neville aún tiene pesadillas por eso- le compartió mientras señalaba al susodicho que se estremeció por el recuerdo

-es realmente horrible, puedes sentir toda su magia fluir a su alrededor, es escalofriante y fría, además su mirada – el solo recuerdo lo hizo estremecer nuevamente- si creía que Lord Voldemor tenía una mirada aterradora aun no has visto la de Luna en acción, créeme no querrás acercarte a ella en ese estado-

Las serpientes tomaron sus palabras como una seria advertencia y más al ver que Hermione apoyaba sus palabras

El resto de la mañana paso tranquila para los chicos, incluso Luna parecía más relajada

Hermione y Harry propusieron realizar algunos juego muggles, que les encanto mucho a los demás y casi se volvió una contienda sobre todo en los chicos y el futbol

Por la noche tal y como Andrómeda lo dijo tuvieron su cena y una pequeña fogata mientras el nuevo tío Ted relataba algunas historias muggles.

Hermione se divertía a lo grande al ver que los chicos parecían realmente creer en las historias que su padre relataba, que eran a las típicas historias de terror

-¿realmente creen que es verdad?-escucho la voz de Harry a su lado

\- no lo dudes- y para comprobarlo señalo a Blaise, Vincent y Greg con la cabeza quien tenían sus varitas fuertemente sujetas y se alteraban por cualquier ruido que oían

-¡Es increíble!- exclamo sonriendo

-para ellos todo es nuevo,- le defendió- aun recuerdas lo entusiasmado que estábamos tu y yo en cuando descubrimos que realmente existían las sirenas, los dragones las demás criaturas – le recordó

El pelinegro sonrió al recordar esos días-Ron nos veía como bichos raros, cuando le dijimos que jamás los habíamos visto-

-Así como nosotros conocimos su mundo con la más emocionante inocencia y curiosidad, ellos están descubriendo el nuestro- le dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico

-¿y dime le enseñara todo?-dijo curioso y divertido

-no creo que sea necesario- respondió - ese sigue siendo algo solo nuestro-

-me agrada la idea- compartió

Después del largo día el Tío Ted los envió a dormir, pues al parecer irían mañana por las compras para la cena de la noche siguiente, así que con alguna otra queja y las promesas de más historias y juegos, se retiraron a descansar

Al día siguiente las chicas se levantaron emocionadas por su día de compras.

-¿porque tu no estas igual que ellas?-pregunto curioso Theo

-Realmente no me emociona probarme miles de vestidos- respondió medio adormilada

-pero deberías verla en una librería- añadió divertido Harry- podría gastar más que todas ellas juntas- y para confirmar lo dicho solo le basto ver el asentimiento de cabeza del otro hermano

Hermione los fulmino con la mirada- ¿que me dicen de ustedes y el quidditch? –ataco- o ya te olvidaste cuanto pagaste por ese súper equipo de limpieza- añadió con saña

-hey…..hey…párale allí castaña quidditch es quidditch no hay punto de comparación – salió en su defensa Blaise y con el asentimiento de todos los hombres excepto Neville-

-hombres- dijo en un bufido y sin querer amargarse la mañana decidió ignorarlos

Andrómeda y Narcisa no tardaron en apurarlos para estar listos y salir lo antes posible, y apenas pusieron un pie en el callejón mágico de Francia, las chicas no paraban de señalar las tiendas que deseaban visitar

-primero hay que ir a Gringotts- anuncio la pequeña de las Black y con todo el contingente se dirigieron a un edificio muy similar al del callejón Diagon

Narcisa como siempre siendo como buena Slytherin que era observo que la chica Granger aminoraba su marcha para quedar atrás del grupo observo curiosa un breve pero significativa charla de esta con su hermana y para su asombro vio como la última regaña fuertemente a la primera. No alcanzaba a escuchar nada pero por su actitud puedo percatarse como la menor intentaba convencerla hasta que se rindió y felizmente la ojimiel se alejaba disimuladamente

Aparto rápidamente la vista y fingió no haber visto nada, cuando su hermana apuro al grupo alejándolos así de la leona.

-muy bien chicos haremos esto rápido- anuncio –tomaran rápidamente lo necesario para realizar la compras e iremos a por los trajes de esta noche después podrán pasear si lo desean e iremos a un lugar para tomar el almuerzo ¿entendido?

-se escuchó el colectivo –Si- y rápidamente se dirigieron al mostrado más cercano para acceder a sus cuentas

\- ¿no vas retirar galeones?- pregunto curiosa Astoria al Elegido

-no sé si puedo acceder a mis cuentas aquí y además no he traído mi llave- dijo avergonzado y más a escuchar la suave risa de la chica

\- Gringotts funciona como cualquier otro banco en el mundo, puedes acceder a tus cuentas en cualquier lugar- informo- en cuanto al problema de tu llave podríamos pedir un reconocimiento para que accedas a ellas sin ningún problema-

-¿enserio?-pregunto sorprendido

-claro- y sin más lo tomo de la mano y lo guio al mostrador más cercano

-Buenos días - hablo Harry

El duende solo lo miro encima de sus gafas antes de preguntar qué era lo que quería

El chico solo rascaba su cabeza no sabiendo cómo explicarse hasta que Astoria compadeciéndose lo ayudo

-queremos una prueba de identidad para acceder a la cuenta del señor Potter- pidió

-por supuesto- dijo a modo de respuesta- pueden seguirme- pidió

-andando- apuro Tory

Ambos siguieron al duende a lo que parecía ser un especie de estudio en donde ocuparon asiento tras un imponente escritorio,

El duende sentado tras este procedió a explicar el procedimiento y tras el asentimiento de ambos pidió a Harry su sangre

-ah señor Potter hace mucho lo esperábamos-dijo leyendo el pergamino- creímos que apenas cumplirá los 14 estaría aquí

-¿Por qué habría de estar aquí a esa edad?-pregunto curioso

-bueno siendo el ultimo Heredero de su Casa imaginamos que querría tener el control cuanto antes –dijo intrigado el duende

-¿Heredero? ¿Casa?- a que se refiere ahora estaba totalmente desconcertado

Astoria a su lado lo veía sorprendida

-Harry eres el último de los Potter era lógico que el título de Lord pasara a ti- le informo

-espera ¿Lord?- en definitivamente no sabía de lo que hablaba y así se lo hizo ver con su rostro

-Tu Familia pertenece a una de las familias sagradas, tal y como lo es la casa de tu padrino, tu padre fue el anterior cabeza de la Casa Potter y tú al ser su hijo heredas por derecho el título y cuando termines Hogwarts serás el siguiente Lord Potter-explico

-no puede ser- exclamo sobresaltado

-la señorita tiene razón-otorgo el duende- ahora si me disculpan iré por su anillo

-¿anillo? ¿Y ahora de que rayos habla?- dijo visiblemente molesto

-el anillo de tu casa que te acreditan como miembro de esta- y para demostrarlo enseño el anillo que tenía en su mano derecha donde un precioso y delicado anillo con un escudo - pero el tuyo será diferente, tendrá la cresta de tu casa y debo suponer que el distintivo de heredero-

-no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciéndome- admitió mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos

-Harry ¿nunca te explicaron tu lugar el mundo mágico?- pregunto delicadamente

-NO- gruño-lo único que sabía a mi llegada es que un loco maniático estaba tras de mi para matarme y creo que los adultos nunca les importo decirme que rayos era, además de ser el Elegido- dijo molesto y frustrado-

-¿Nadie?-pregunto compadeciéndose- ¿tu familia?, ¿los Profesores?, ¿tu amigos? ¿Tus padrinos?

\- mis tíos son muggles que detestan la magia y por ende a mí, a los profesores solo les importaba que siguiera con vida al finalizar el año, mis amigos, una es hija de muggles que supongo debe estar en las misma condiciones que yo y la familia de Ron no es una de las de la "mejores" de la sociedad – resoplo frustrado- y mis padrinos, de mi madrina no sé nada y Canuto ya sabemos cómo estuvo su caso

La rubia se quedó callada escuchando el discurso y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo que ojiverde le contaba, no podía creer que nadie se haya tomado la molestia de explicarle algo obvio, así sin saber que hacer tomo su mano para reconfortarlo

-no te preocupes me encargare de que aprendas todo- le prometió con una pequeña sonrisa

-Gracias- dijo por lo bajo y antes siquiera pudiera añadir algo el duende llego con una pequeña caja

Después de que le explicaran sobre su herencia, propiedades y demás cosa procedió a tomar su anillo que tal y como la rubia dijo tenía su emblema y su distintivo de heredero sin más por el momento se retiraron no sin antes pasar por una de sus bóvedas

-vaya realmente eres rico- le dijo divertida Tory al ver las montañas de monedas

-ni yo lo sabía- dijo igual de impresionado,

-debemos apurarnos o tía Andy nos castigara- le dijo riendo

-cierto- concedió y rápidamente se dirigió a tomar unos galeones y depositarlos en la bolsa de sus pantalones que se veían notablemente abultados

La serpiente se rio ante su aspecto y rápidamente le ofreció su pequeña bolsa al ver que insistía en rellenar su bolcillos ya repletos

-Gracias- dijo depositando alguna monedas dentro – pero deberás ayudarme a llevarlos hasta que consiga algo en que ponerlas

-por supuesto, es obvio que mi bolsita de flores moradas, no combina con en nada con tu atuendo- y se rio al ver la cara de este-

-qué bueno que lo entiendes-dijo siguiéndole el juego- el rojo no combina mucho con el morado- añadió señalando su Polo Roja - si hubiera tenido un color más acorde luciría perfecto en mi- y observo con deleite la alegre risa de la joven

En ese plan juguetón y alegre se reunieron con los demás, al parecer solo faltaban ellos y después de unas perspicaces miradas por parte de los demás, los apuraron a salir

Bien les traigo nuevo capi, y desgraciadamente una mala noticia, el usb donde guardaba la historia murió, así que me temo que perdí varios capis que tenia guardados T.T, por lo que tardare más en poder actualizar o prefieren que les traiga un capi más cortito en lo que recuerdo y reescribo todo. Déjenme saber lo que opinan. Saludos a todos Ciao

mariwmelgae1124.- no la pienso abandonar y como ya mencione tal vez tarde algo ahora, saludos.

Ale.- jaja Cissy se enteró nada más de la cereza del pastel aún hay mucho que desconoce, lo de la pandilla esa es parte de la vida muggle de Herms que más adelante tocare no te desesperes, saludos

Pauli.- jaja tranquila no es nada, cómo pudiste darte cuenta, solo un amigo pero es necesario en este caso, y tienes razón viene lo bueno hay varios giros en la historia próximamente

Karen, de nada sabes que es un placer escribir para ustedes, aunque te debo lo de la actualización rápida esta vez T.T

Lalitarey.- de nada, gracias a ustedes por comentar y yo también he pasado por eso de volver a leer las historias T.T. lo de los favores jaja eso todavía falta pero me asegurare que sea en grande.

Melina hola, siento la tardanza pero me alegra que te guste. Y gracias por comentar saludos

Leztymoon, jaja sé que siempre les dejo en la mejor parte de eso se trata un poco XD y bueno Pansy ya está comenzando a aceptarlo aun que otra persona se ha sumado, y bueno los hermanos de Herms son únicos, saludos

Mitzuki.- lo se me ha pasado eso del trabajo quita demasiado tiempo, lástima que lo necesitemos y lo de los enredo la que te espera, la casa de los abuelos mmmmm tal vez más adelante cuando tenga algo más definido, saludos

-Lia.- jaja creeme los duende harán un espectacular trabajo y en que mencionaste a Charlie mmm ya tengo algunos planes para el y para los demas Weasleys jaja saludos

Guest.- muchas gracias saludos.

Dami Farias-.- hola y bienvenida muchas gracias por tu comentario me alegra que te guste mi historia, saludos.


	32. Chapter 32 Formando Lazos

_-Gracias- dijo depositando alguna monedas dentro – pero deberás ayudarme a llevarlos hasta que consiga algo en que ponerlas_

 _-por supuesto, es obvio que mi bolsita de flores moradas, no combina con en nada con tu atuendo- y se rio al ver la cara de este-_

 _-qué bueno que lo entiendes-dijo siguiéndole el juego- el rojo no combina mucho con el morado- añadió señalando su Polo Roja - si hubiera tenido un color más acorde luciría perfecto en mi- y observo con deleite la alegre risa de la joven_

En ese plan juguetón y alegre se reunieron con los demás, al parecer solo faltaban ellos y después de unas perspicaces miradas por parte de los demás, los apuraron a salir

-lo lamento- escucho apenas la voz de Harry a su lado

-¿Por qué?- pregunto curiosa

-debido a que me ayudaste, no pudiste pasar por tu bóveda- dijo apenado

-no te preocupes, seguro mi hermana lo hizo por mí- dijo señalando a la susodicha que la mira de reojo

-y yo que pensaba ofrecerme a pagar tus gastos de hoy- fingió desilusión

-señor Potter no creo que sepa lo que dice- dijo juguetona – mejor no diga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse

-¡jamás me arrepentiría!- respondió igual de juguetón pero dejándole ver que hablaba enserio

-nunca deberías ofrécele a una dama pagarle su día de compras, no sabes lo que te puede costar- le advirtió

-supongo que tienes lo suficiente ¿No?- dijo señalando ligeramente su bolcito

-podríamos comprobarlo- respondió

-hecho- acepto y le dio un guiño, provocando una ligera sonrisa

Todos los demás estaban tan intrigado en la repentina complicidad de ese par que no notaron la falta de la castaña leona

En cuanto a esta, después de tener una breve discusión con su madre acepto a dejarla marchar a resolver alguno de sus asuntos con la Goblis de Francia así que lo más discreta posible se acercó a una ventanilla apartada

-Que vuestro oro siempre fluya- saludo apenas vislumbro a un goblin

Este como anteriormente había pasado se mostró sorprendido

-y que sus bóvedas estén siempre llenas- devolvió el saludo desconfiado

-soy Hermione Granger, el Rey Ragnuk me dijo que tenía un asunto pendiente es esta sede- le informo

-¿el Rey Ragnuk?-dijo sorprendido

-así es- confirmo

-¡imposible! el Rey no atiende a ignorantes magos- escupió con desprecio

-¡es verdad!-dijo ligeramente molesta por su desconfianza-

-lo siento, no nos han informado de ninguna Hermione Granger con pendientes en nuestra sede- dijo malhumorado

\- mire soy una amiga y aliada del Rey y el me pid…

Antes de siquiera terminar el duende empezó a reírse

-no habido aliados desde hace siglos – le dijo burlón- ahora retírese antes de que llame a los guardias – le ordeno

Hermione tuvo que respirar varias veces para no lanzarle a es irrespetuoso duende una maldición, paso una de sus manos por su rostro para tranquilizarse y de pronto vio una de sus recientes adquisiciones un pequeño y delicado anillo con hermosos intrincados que gracias a un encantamiento proporcionado por el rey, regresaba al estado natural de una tiara y de repente la voz de Rey resonó en su cabeza

"solo enséñale ese joya a cualquiera de nuestra raza y reconocerán tu lugar entre nosotros"-recordó que le dijo y con una sonrisa con alguien que se sale con la suya extendió su mano con el anillo brillando

-reconoce esto ¿no?- pregunto burlona, vio al duende perder notablemente el color y sus ojos abrirse como no creía posible, antes de tartamudear una disculpa y dirigirla rápidamente a una gran sala

El lugar donde se encontraba le parecía a una de las salas del rey solo que más pequeña, vio como los guardias la miraban intrigados sobre todo al saludar como corresponde, después de unos minutos le indicaron pasar tras las grandes puertas

Allí vio a un goblin vestido como solía estar el rey pero un poco menos ostentoso y más joven

-que su oro siempre fluya-saludo con la apropiada reverencia

-y que sus bóvedas estén siempre llenas – devolvió la cortesía – mi padre ¿entonces no mentía? –añadió risueño el extraño goblin

-¿su padre?- pregunto confundida

-el Rey Ranguk- le hizo saber

-vaya…. no sabía que el Rey tenía un hijo-le compartió

-Los tiene aunque no le gusta hablar de mi- respondió ligeramente molesto- el tercer príncipe Uller, pero ahora veremos si tienes lo necesario para ser una aliada- y sin más decidió atacarla

Hermione agradeció infinitamente a las gemelas haberla entrenado, pues de otra manera le hubiera sido imposible esquivar la espada que se dirigía a su cabeza

¿Qué te sucede?-alcanzo a preguntarle antes de esquivar nuevamente otro ataque

-los magos no son dignos de nuestras alianzas-dijo como toda respuesta

-puede ser- admitió –pero no todos somos así-pero al ver que al parecer no lo iba a aceptar decidió tomar una de las espadas que había allí y defenderse

La pelea empezó a ponerse cada vez más seria y el lugar comenzaba a verse afectado, el bello escritorio tenía una cortada que le atravesaba todo el frente, varias sillas se encontraban destrozadas y el tapiz de las paredes comenzaba a caerse

Hermione decidió que debida de hacerle parar de alguna manera –espera-pidió, pero recibió como respuesta una poderosa estocada-¡hablemos!

-yo no seré igual de ingenuo que mi padre, yo no me rebajare a hablar con los unos idiotas magos y menos con una niñata como tú- espeto

Hermione enserio comenzaba a molestarse, ese arrogante príncipe, pero nada le enojo más como el ultimo comentario y empezó a ir enserio

-Expulso-pronuncio canalizando su magia por medio de la espada

El goblin salió despedido algunos metros con una cara de profunda sorpresa, pero rápidamente se recuperó y comenzó una pelea aún más fuerte que la anterior con montones de destellos proveniente de los hechizos que ambos se proporcionaban

La cosa esta poniéndose más fea cuando empezaron a emplear hechizos más complejos, que incluso la magia que hasta hace poco controlaba Hermione comenzó a manifestarse y fue tan fuerte y poderosa que mando al príncipe a volar hacia el pequeño trono y aprovecho la oportunidad para enviar uno de sus conocidos hechizos

-¿Qué demonios hiciste?-gruño este al ver que era imposible pararse- ¡TE EXIJO QUE ME SUELTES!- le grito

-SILENCIO- bramo y fue quizás su energía descontrolada pero hizo que esta orden saliera a modo de hechizo, pues veía que a pesar de abrir y cerrar la boca del príncipe de esta no salía nada, pero inclusive antes de hacer algo, unos guardias entraron al recinto con la sorpresa de ver a su príncipe pegado a una silla, sumamente enojado y haciéndole señas hacia la castaña en vista de su nula capacidad de hablar

Los guerreros a pesar de todo no dudaron en irse contra la leona y está haciendo gala de su valentía no se dejó almendrar por el número y rápidamente comenzó la pelea, uno tras otro de los poderosos guardias caían pues no se esperaban la capacidad que la bruja tenia

-¡ALTO!- bramo una poderosa voz en las puertas del recinto

Hermione a pesar de todo dirigió su varita hacia el lugar proveniente y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver al Rey con sus guardias y Hang, el cual al ver la situación de su protegida no dudo en acercarse velozmente y posicionarse delante

-alteza- dijo uno de los guerreros al reconocerlo y rápidamente coloco una rodilla al suelo y bajo la cabeza, este gesto no tardó en ser seguido por los demás

-¿alguien quiere decirme que sucede aquí?- ordeno, pero ninguno de los goblins se atrevía a emitir palabra y la bruja está intentado tranquilizarse como para dar su versión de los hechos

-¿que no es claro padre?- hablo una voz femenina y divertida tras el Rey

-exacto-apoyo ahora la voz masculina- acaban de patearle el trasero a Ulli- y sin más soltó una larga carcajada, para furia del implicado que aún no podía emitir palabra y solo realizaba exagerado ademanes

Hermione solo veía ese par de goblin´s vestidos elegantemente tras el Rey

-Rey Rangnuk- se atrevió a hablar Hermione- lamento el alboroto- intento disculparse

-tranquila Hermione- hablo de nuevo el Rey- Conozco lo suficiente a mi hijo para saber que el ataco primero y también sé que respondiste debido a que él se negó arreglar las cosas tranquilamente-acuso hábilmente- ¿o me equivoco?- le pregunto adentrándose y con su ademan indico que los guardias se retiraran

-No- concedió sorprendida por su intuición

-ustedes dos dejen de reírse-regaño al par de atrás

-lo sentimos padre, pero debes admitir que es gracioso- trato de decir la chica en medio de risas-el ataca primero y pierde- el Rey a pesar de todo no puedo evitar esconder una pequeña sonrisa

-bien, bien- hablo recomponiéndose- Hermione déjame presentarte a mis hijos –dijo señalando a los dos goblins que se encontraban ahora a su lado

-el primer príncipe Odin a su servicio- exclamo galantemente tomando su mano y depositando un beso.

-Hermione Granger- la chica realizo la reverencia apropiada tal y como le había enseñado las Black´s

-la 4 princesa Freya – saludo la chica realizando una reverencia similar a la suya- y déjeme decirte que ya me caes bien- añadió guiñándole y señalando disimuladamente al tercer príncipe que aún seguía en la silla

-y bien, ya conoces a mi tercer hijo- y sin más reparo las sillas que fueron destrozadas y las acerco para tomar asiento- ¿seguramente te estarás preguntando por que te dije que vinieras?- la chica asistió a modo de respuesta- tus gerentes me informaron que tenían unos pendientes en tus cámaras de aquí, pero principalmente quería que te encontrar con mi hijo- continuo señalando al goblin que solo bufaba e intentaba hablar molesto- aunque claro las cosas no salieron como imaginaba

-¿Por qué quería que nos encontráramos?-

-esperaba que pudiera enseñarte una técnica que será de mucha utilidad- respondió

-¿Qué clase de técnica?- pregunto verdaderamente curiosa

-una que le costó su derrota – contesto el primer príncipe sonriente

-efectivamente –concedió el Rey- mi hijo tiene la habilidad de leer el aura mágica de las personas y debo suponer que sobreestimo la tuya ¿cierto?-pregunto al implicado que solo atino a bufar-debo suponer que investigaste lo suficiente para saber quién era esta señorita que tenías de frente –regaño a su hijo y los otros dos miraron intrigados a la leona-

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto intrigado Odín

-Hermione Granger, nacida en 19 de Septiembre de 1979, estudiante de Gryffindor sexto curso en Hogwarts, nombrada a mejor estudiante, y heroína de guerra ¿o me equivoco? -contesto Uller al sentir que recuperaba su voz

-en absoluto, pero te falto un detalle insignificante- se burló su padre

-¿Cuál?-bramo molesto

-su casa-respondió simplemente

-Gryffindor- bufo

-y Ravenclaw- añadió con una pequeña sonrisa divertida el Rey

-no es posible ser estudiante en ambas casas-contesto rodando lo ojos

-yo jamás me refería al contexto estudiantil –siguió burlándose para molestia de sus hijos -Hermione harías el honor- pidió el soberano

No respondió solo asistió y sin más hizo aparecer los anillos de sus respectivas casas

-hijo les presento a la heredera de las casas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Sayre y Fleamont –dijo con orgullo

-¡imposible!- exclamaron los implicados

-esas casas están extintas- dijo sorprendido el mayor

-es una impostora- bramo el menor

-en lo absoluto-respondió el Rey- y no es ninguna impostora, las pruebas de sangre lo confirmaron

-no puede ser….. Tal vez….. engaño de alguna manera al que realizo la prueba- dijo molesto Uller

-¿insinúas que me ha engañado?- dijo serio, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de risa ante la pequeña broma que le jugo a sus hijos

Sus hijos lo miraron aún más sorprendido

-en lo absoluto padre- se disculpó

Hermione que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada, hablo por primera vez-creo que tanto tiempo con Sirius se le ha pegado alguna de sus mañas, deje de jugar con ellos- regaño ligeramente

-pero me estaba divirtiendo- lloriqueo molesto por haberle arruinado su diversión

-pero desgraciadamente no disponemos de mucho tiempo- le informo- mi madre me espera para comprar unos vestidos –le dijo fastidiada, ella hubiera preferido estar allí aprendiendo algo que ir en busca de esos vestidos

-¿no es de tu agrado las compras?- se burlo

-en lo absoluto- respondió – pero si regreso a casa sin un vestido apropiado me matara y tal vez a livi también- dijo ahora fue su turno de burlarse al ver como empalidecía

\- de acuerdo, de acuerdo tenemos que organizarnos- habla hora serio- ¿Cuánto tiempo disponemos?

-un par de horas supongo- contesto pensativa-el baile es esta noche y tengo que conseguir un vestido antes de las 6, por lo que tendría que dejar al menos 2 horas para conseguir algo "apropiado" para convencer a mi madre-

-eso no nos deja mucho tiempo- dijo preocupado

-si me permiten yo podría encargarme de eso-hablo la princesa

Su padre y la leona miraron esperanzados a la chica

-¿podrías?-preguntaron esperanzados

-por supuesto- dijo encantada-solo tengo un pequeño problema-añadió frunciendo en entrecejo

-¿Cuál?-pregunto preocupada Hermione

-realmente no conozco mucho el código de vestimenta de las brujas-respondió preocupada

-por eso no te preocupes, creo que se cómo puedo ayudarte- y sin más saco su pequeño bolcito de cuentas encogido de una de sus bolsas de sus jeans

-¡ah!... la legendaria bolsita- anuncio el Rey con sus ojos brillando

-¿legendaria?-dijo confundida, regresando la bolsita al tamaño original

-por supuesto- respondió-cada vez que ese bolcito aparece, hay algo sorprendente dentro

-creo que exageran-le dijo- aquí están- anuncio feliz sacando una cuantas revistas del interior- creo que esto puede ayudarte

-¡por todos los dioses, esto es bellísimo!-exclamo encantada la princesa mientras pasaba página tras página de las revistas de moda

-creo que igual puede serte de ayuda esto- dijo entregándole una pequeña cajita de plástico que contenía cosas de costura como botones, listone, piedras de imitación y otras pequeñas cosas más-

-¡por supuesto!-exclamo y casi le arrebata las cosas

-lo vez- dijo el Rey riendo- cada vez que esa pequeña bolsa se abre alguien sale encantado

La castaña compartió la risa mientras veía a la princesa revisar cada una de las revistas, su hermano mayor miraba por encima de su hombro ligeramente sorprendido

-muy bien, con eso resolvimos todo- le dijo feliz-ahora creo que debemos arreglar otro asunto –dijo mirando fijamente a su hijo que seguía refunfuñando molesto es su lugar –Uller-llamo a su hijo

-ME NIEGO A ENSEÑARLE ALGO-exclamo cruzándose de brazos

-Oh claro que no, ¡tú harás lo que te digo!-regaño-

-Rey, no quisiera causar problemas- dijo apenada

-descuida Hermione, mi hijo solo es un malcriado,- la tranquilizo-pero el hará lo que se le pida y no solo porque se lo ordene como padre y soberano de nuestra nación, sino porque te lo debe- añadió invitándolo a desafiarlo con la mirada

-no quisiera obligarlo a nada- insistió

-descuida, no lo haces- dijo mirando de reojo a su retoño que ahora había bajado la cabeza consiente de las palabras de su padre-Uller tienes algo que decirle a nuestra aliada-

-me disculpo por mi comportamiento inapropiado y será un placer enseñarle señorita Granger- dijo sin subir la mirada

-acepto tu disculpa, pero enserio no te veas obligado a enseñarme –hablo despacio la chica y poniendo su mano sobre la suya comprensiva, ese contacto ocasiono que rápidamente el príncipe levantara la vista, solo para encontrar una reconfortante sonrisa y unos ojos preocupados-oh disculpa- dijo retirando la mano apenada

-Conforme conozca a Hermione, sabrán que, no es como los otros magos y brujas- les informo el Rey a sus sorprendidos hijos-Creo que ahora lo mejor será ir a alguna de nuestras salas- anuncio; Y si antes los rostros de sus hijos estaban sorprendidos, ahora se desencajaron totalmente, nadie aparte de los de su raza era conocedor de esa información y mucho menos había pisado una- Hermione- llamo a la chica y sin más la invito a encaminarse, seguidos de sus muy sorprendidos hijos

Mientras tanto el resto de los chicos junto a las hermanas Black intentaban decidir cuál de las tiendas eran apropiadas para desesperación de los chicos

-creo que esa es la indicada- señalo por fin Andrómeda y entraron con todo y contingente

Las chicas no tardaron en elegir un montón de vestidos y comenzar a entrar a los vestidores, la única que parecía estancada era una rubia platina que pasaba las manos por las distintas prendas sintiendo la tela bajo sus dedos, miraba alrededor y vio con ligera envidia la complicidad de las serpientes Daphne aconsejaba sabiamente a su hermana, Cala era ayudada por su madrina Narcisa y Pansy y Tracey elegían vestidos para la otra.

Lanzo un fuerte suspiro y extraño por un momento a Hermione, a pesar de no gustarle eso siempre sabia aconsejarla, pero sabía que tenía cosas urgentes que tratar, así que siguió pasando su manos por la prendas.

-espero que no creas que puedes sentir la indicada de ese modo- escucho el suave regaño de Andy adivinando sus pensamientos – ¿por qué no has empezado a probarte nada? – le pregunto curiosa

-realmente no se cual es lo apropiado –respondió con sinceridad

-¿nunca has asistido a algún baile?-pregunto sorprendida

-solo cuando fue el torneo de los tres magos- contesto

-¿y cómo elegiste en ese entonces?-

-mi padre me envió un vestido de mi madre-recordó con cariño

-¿así que nunca has elegido algún vestido o ropa?-

-la mayoría de mi ropa perteneció a mi madre y algunas de las que elegido parece no gustarle a la demás gente, dicen que son muy "vistosas"- dijo con una ligera vergüenza, jamás se avergonzaría de la ropa de su madre o de sus gustos, pero a veces le daba cierta vergüenza ser señalada y que se burlaran de ella

Andrómeda pareció adivinar el rumbo de sus pensamiento y no pudo evitar sentir la rabia de esas personas que se atrevía a dañar a tan inocente criatura-Luna jamás debes de sentir vergüenza por tus gustos….

-pero dicen que son estrafalario- interrumpió sonrojada- lo siento – se disculpo

-cariño- hablo acariciando su melena- no importa como sean, lo importante es que te sientas cómoda con lo que lleves puesto

-¿aun así no combine en nada?- pregunto preocupada

-si eso es lo que te preocupa, yo puedo ayudarte- dijo feliz

-¿enserio?- dijo esperanzada

-por supuesto- acepto encantada- a Tonks y Hermione no les gustan las compras, me vendría tener una hija que le agrade tanto como a mí- Andy hablo sin pensar en sus palabras y efecto que tendrían en Luna, solo fue consiente cuando la vio bajar su rostro y ocultarlo tras sus largos cabellos –Luna cariño….yo…lo siento….veras…-intentaba decir más al ver los suave espasmo de la chica, signo inequívoco de que lloraba

-yo…jamás pude….ir de compra con mi madre-le alcanzo a decir y sin más se vio envuelta en unos suaves y reconfortantes brazos que acariciaban sus cabellos

-Luna yo jamás me atrevería a ocupar el lugar de tu madre-hablo sinceramente la ojigris- pero si tú lo permites me gustaría estar allí para ti, ser lo que tu permitas que sea- prometió

-¿serias mi madre entonces?-pregunto separando su rostro para ver aquellos grises similares a los suyos

-nada me haría más feliz- respondió contenta y limpiando con sus manos aquellos rastros de lágrimas que no paraban de empañar aquello hermosos ojos

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?, tarde menos de lo imagine…espero seguir asi

Ahora una noticia, no sé si saben….. Pero me anime a escribir otra historia un poco diferente a esta, si…..sé que no dispongo de mucho tiempo, pero fue algo que no dejaba de rondarme hasta que lo escribí, pasen por mi perfil si les interesa se llama **Luz En Oscuridad**

Muchas gracias igual a los que me siguen y gracias a los que me alegran el día con un Review

Mari.- claro que el mundo va a temblar y más cuando los Black se sumen, gracias por el cumplido u por el Review, saludos

Karen.- gracias y a mí me encantan sus comentarios ayudan a inspirarse, saludos

Melis.- gracias por el Review, y como prometí un poco corto pero algo al fin, saludos

Lia.- jaja lo sé, lo sé, solo me rondo la idea de esa pareja y estoy analizándola, lo de Charlie mmmm ya había planeado algo para él, pero lo considerare. Saludos

Lalita.- jaja ya vez que planea el Rey, Cissy va a estar más pendiente ahora jajaja, y gracias por la comprensión aún sigo reescribiendo. Saludos

Bed.- si tengo un poco olvidado los otros sitios, pero me alegra que me hallas encontrado aquí, y realmente es aquí donde actualizo constante, saludos.

Melina.- listo recién terminado y gracias por el apoyo, saludos

Lila.- el baile….. Se llevaran muchas sorpresas ya tengo un par de ideas sobre eso e incluso ya había escrito, pero solo es cuestión de recordar y el tiempo para escribir, espero tenerles pronto un nuevo capítulo y habrá mas del mundo muggle ya tengo algo pensado, saludos


End file.
